Estela Marina
by sonrais777
Summary: Lo que Marinette creyó que serían unas vacaciones para relajarse y volver a poner en rumbo su vida cuando conoce a Adrien, un tritón, con quien tendrá el verano más emocionante de su vida. Además de volver a abrir su corazón. ¿Qué secretos hay fuera y dentro del mar?
1. Sus ojos

**Hola a todos! He vuelto y he aquí les traigo mi nueva historia, espero que les guste, habrá drama, romance, historias fantásticas y cosas que no se imaginarían, pero que leerán mientras vaya avanzando la historia. Me he basado en esta historia en los dibujos de Lunian que de verdad me encanta su art. Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse a leer y espero que les guste, aviso que a futuro, la categoría podría cambiar, y espero sigan hasta el final, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 1.

Sus ojos.

El viento golpeaba su cara mientras la combi en que viajaba seguía su camino cada vez más cerca de su destino. Marinette se sintió como una hippie americana viajando por el país, solo le faltaba soltar su cabello y un collar de flores para sentirse en la onda.

-Ya casi llegamos.- dijo la señora Marie Decrois que aspiró profundamente.- Ya puedo oler el mar.

Marinette sonrió y vio a sus compañeros de viaje. Nathaniel se había dormido en algún momento del trayecto, debía admitir que se veía gracioso roncando con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los años habían sentado bien al artista que tenía su larga cabellera roja atada en una descuidada coleta, y Juliet, que estaba adelante, no dejaba de ver un mapa como si temiese que su abuela se fuera a desviar. Se daba cuenta que ya no eran pequeños chicos de instituto y agradecía pasar el verano con sus amigos, o al menos algunos ya que Alya y Nino ya tenían sus planes. Marinette aspiró profundo llenando sus pulmones de ese aire marino y al volver a ver a la ventana pudo ver el pueblo de Perros-Guinec, un pueblecito costero donde comenzaría con su trabajo de verano, lejos de Paris y lista para hacer de ese verano el mejor y uno que nunca olvidaría en toda su vida.

-¡Hemos llegado!- el vehículo se detuvo y Marinette sonrió.

-Wow... Es preciosa.

Marinette se quedó al instante prendada de la casa con empedrado inferior y paredes azul cielo, rodeada de coloridas violetas y geranios de colores y teja verde. Casi todas las casas eran iguales y guardaban un aire rustico y acogedor de bienvenida. Nathaniel despertó cuando el auto frenó por segunda vez y las chicas se rieron de él quien tenía rastro de saliva en su mentón. Salieron del auto, la casa estaba por un camino cuesta arriba y al ver alrededor, Marinette vio asombrada la vista del extenso mar que parecía fusionarse con el cielo. Pocos barcos navegaban en la cercanía y desde donde estaba, podía ver los caminos de piedra que surcaban el lugar en aquel pintoresco pueblo donde a lo lejos pudo ver un faro color rosa.

-Parece pintado de rosa...

-Es el antiguo faro.- Juliet se acercó a ella con su maleta.- Fue hecho por la piedra del lugar. Se cuenta que antes era una enorme piedra en la playa pero los arquitectos la trabajaron y la convirtieron en el faro que con el tiempo se volvió de ese color.

-¿Y es en serio?

-No lo sé. Tiene muescas profundas a los lados así que no se sabe si la edificación está sobre el acantilado o si solo la cincelaron.

-A mí me gustaría ir a verlo.- comentó Nathaniel con maleta en mano y su inseparable libreta de dibujo.

-Vamos chicos. Hora de entrar y vean sus habitaciones.- les invitó la señora Decrois. Nathaniel y Juliet entraron enseguida y Marinette les siguió tomando su maleta y un portador, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al hermoso paisaje, al entrar sonrió ante las paredes color crema con relieves blancos y los antiguos muebles.

-Es preciosa. Parece como una casa de muñecas.- la única adulta del lugar les sonrió.

-Mi nieta y yo les agradecemos por haberse ofrecido a este trabajo de verano. Esperamos que su estadía sea cómoda. Arriba están las habitaciones. Pueden ir y tomar la que más les guste y cuando terminen de desempacar podemos ir a comer y aprovechar para dar un pequeño tour.- los tres lo festejaron y subieron a las habitaciones. Marinette se orientó un poco para poder tener una habitación con vista y lo consiguió. Una linda habitación de paredes color rosa y cama con cobertor de cuadros de colores pastel que le encantó, escuchó a Nathaniel quejarse.

-Juliet, cámbiame de habitación.

-Está bien, no sé por qué tanto alboroto.

-Sería por el color de la pared, al menos la tuya es blanca.

-¡Hey! Que el aguamarina es un lindo color.

-Perfecto, está decidido.

Marinette se rió al escucharlos. Dejó su maleta y abrió la ventana dejando que la brisa marina entrara a llenar su habitación, luego dejó en el suelo el portador donde estaba su gata Tikki, la abrió y la gata naranja salió y se estiró para subir a la cama.

-Perdón por tardar, Tikki. Pero al fin hemos llegado...- Tikki ronroneó ante el suave toque de su ama y Marinette vio una fotografía de su celular, suspiró y rió cuando Tikki se restregó en su mano.- Vale, vale, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de este un gran verano y comenzar de cero.- Tikki maulló y las dos miraron el mar sin saber los secretos que este guardaba en las profundidades…

El oleaje del mar era tranquilo. Unos dirían que era una estampa bella, otros aburrida, pero a kilómetros de tierra dos figuras se movían a gran velocidad como torpedos en el agua. La espuma se formaba sobre estas dos figuras que estaban a punto de chocar contra un arrecife y fue entonces que una mano tocó primero este después de otra.

-¡Gane!- se mofó el castaño de cola color azul y aletas amarillas, del rubio de cola plateada y aletas doradas.

-Oh, vamos Claude. Hiciste trampa.

-¿Disculpa? Si hablamos de trampas tú te me adelantaste por tres segundos, o escuche mal el "A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, mira esa sirena que te está echando el ojo. Tres."- Adrien se rió de su amigo.

-Conté hasta tres. Que te hayas distraído fue culpa tuya. Además, Aurore te tiene en la mira.

-Paso. Las rubias tontas no me van. Sin ofender rubia.

-Ja, ja. Que gracioso.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y Chloe?

-Ni hablar. La veo como si fuese mi hermana, es imposible que me guste. Además, yo busco otra clase de chica, alguien valiente, decidida, gentil y de gran corazón.

-Escuché que hay buenas chicas en el pacifico. Pero me estoy poniendo selectivo también, me gustan las chicas guapas, inteligentes y bondadosas.

-Y solteras. Iván casi te rompe el cuello cuando te le acercaste a Mylene.

-Casi muero. ¡No te rías!

-¡Hey! ¡Par de atunes!- se voltean al escuchar una graciosa voz y ven a dos peces nadar hacia ellos, un pez gato y un pez zorro.

-Menudos ingratos. Ustedes son unos desconsiderados.- se quejó el pez naranja y el negro asintió.

-Hacernos nadar tanto, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ustedes.- el joven castaño rió.

-Vaya, es un milagro verlos llevarse tan bien cuando no se aguantan el uno del otro.- apenas lo dijo ambos peces se miraron y se voltearon con claro signo de molestia. Adrien rio y de repente encima suya una gran sombra pasó. Una nave humana estaba regresando a puerto.

-Wow, es enorme.- Adrien parecía fascinado. Plagg bufó.

-Debemos estar cerca de tierra. Es hora de dar la vuelta a esa cola holgazanes.

-Quiero ir a ver.- musitó Adrien sorprendiendo a todos. Claude se cruzó de brazos.

-Estas de broma, ¿no? Sabes que si alguien se entera estarás en problemas, ambos lo estaremos.

-Oh, vamos Claude, solo será una miradita. Y nadie lo sabría si nadie dice nada.

-Menudo disparate.- se quejó Sain, pero Claude pareció pensárselo.

-No es seguro. Si alguien nos ve…

-Solo una mirada. ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu aventurero? ¿Es que no recuerdas cuando estuvimos con los tiburones? ¿O qué tal los volcanes?- le picó con el codo las costillas y Claude terminó por sonreír.

-Vale, vale. Una miradita no mata a nadie.

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- gritaron Plagg y Sain a la vez.

-Perfecto. Andando, Claude.- sonrió Adrien.

-Te sigo pez payaso.- los dos nadaron y los dos peces tuvieron que espabilarse para seguirlos.

-Esto pronostica ser una gatástrofe.

-Otra vez estamos de acuerdo. ¡Y no me gusta!

-Ni a mi cara de perro.

-Grrr.- no se dijeron nada más al seguir a sus dos protegidos hacia tierra.

El pequeño restaurante que habían elegido era sumamente pintoresco, lleno de color y vida sin exagerar. Se sentaron afuera del local, este era de color amarillo, tenía plantas en macetas bellamente decoradas y con coloridas rosas, las mesas y sillas de madera, las hermosas campanillas de viento que sonaban a la más ligera brisa y el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina era una invitación para estar cómodo. Si así se veía el exterior el interior debía ser igual de agradable.

-Bienvenidos al Le Couer de Perle. ¿En qué podemos servirles?

Una chica en un bonito vestido azul claro con bordes entretejidos en la falda, de manga corta con los mismos relieves y un bonito delantal blanco se acercó a ellos, tenía un hermoso cabello color medianoche largo con una media coleta con un curioso mechón suelto encima y unos ojos de un azul tan brillante y vivaz que podías darte cuenta de la buena persona que era.

-¡Ah! Señora Decrois. No la había reconocido por un momento.

-Hola Bridgette. Como verás esta vez vengo muy bien acompañada.

-Anda, pues bienvenidos, no es un puerto muy visitado pero no carece de la misma belleza de otros y es muy tranquilo.

-Es lo que vemos, ¿no es verdad?- preguntó Marinette viendo a Juliet y a Nathaniel. La primera asintió pero Nathaniel se había quedado al parecer prendado de la belleza de su camarera. Ambas chicas rieron a lo bajo.

-Y bueno, ¿que desean ordenar? Nuestro pescado es el mejor del puerto.

-Deseo una Bullabesa*- dijo la señora Decrois.

-Me gustaría una pissaladière*.- dijo Juliet y Nathaniel asintió.

-Que sean dos.

-Yo un quiche de bimi y trucha ahumada, por favor.- terminó Marinette.

-Esplendidas elecciones. No se arrepentirán.- les guiñó el ojo y luego fue al interior para dejar los pedidos.

-¿A que Bridgette es guapa?- preguntó Juliet picando un poco a su amigo que no apartaba la vista de la joven y al instante se sonrojó tanto como su cabello.

-Mejor no digas nada, pelo de nido.

-¡Hey!- se estuvieron picando un momento entre risas y en poco llegaron sus platos. Bridgette no mentía que el pescado era delicioso. Ya no podrían abrir una lata de atún sin poderlo comparar con el de ese lugar. Al terminar estaban tan satisfechos que prefirieron ordenar postre para llevar.

-Si gustan pueden aprovechar el día de hoy para poder ver el lugar. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano para comenzar a trabajar.- les recordó la señora Decrois.

-Muchas gracias señora. ¿Vamos?- preguntó Marinette y Juliet asintió.

-Claro. ¿Nath?

-Lo siento. Desde que llegamos he querido acercarme al faro y quisiera poder dibujarlo.

-Entonces será un paseo de chicas. Vamos Juliet.- los jóvenes se fueron y Bridgette rió al ver a un grupo tan animado. Más de repente una fuerte brisa hace sonar con fuerza las campanillas y Bridgette se encoge abrazándose a sí misma, como si tuviese frio...

Adrien y Claude se colocaron bajo un puerto en la playa. Ambos se asomaron y vieron que solo había gente de dos aletas terrestres caminando a lo lejos y se sumergieron otra vez.

-No hay nadie. Ven, vamos a acercarnos más.- sugirió Adrien y Claude le siguió.

-Oye, creo que dejamos a Plagg y Sain muy atrás.

-Mejor, ¿o querías escucharlos decir que es mala idea?- Claude se rio.

-A veces me asustas amigo.

Adrien se asomó, estaban cerca de un puerto, donde un muelle de madera se desplegaba a lo largo. Adrien miro alrededor de la playa y fue que se agachó al ver a una terrestre.

-¿Adrien?

-Hay una terrestre arriba.- Claude se asomó y vio a una chica con el peinado dividido y atado, y luego escuchó a otra humana que se acercaba gritando el nombre de la otra. Se sumergió con su amigo.

-Ahora hay dos.

-¡Marinette!- escucharon a la terrestre llamar de nuevo a su amiga. Los dos se escondieron bajo el muelle para poder escucharlas mejor. Las dos chicas se sentaron sobre este sin saber que sus pies estaban a centímetros de tocar a los tritones que miraban curiosos sus "aletas".

-¿Que pasa Juliet? Pensé que irías por un zumo.

-Lo sé pero no te vas a creer a quien vi.

-¿A quién?- pero antes de abrir la boca una tercera voz se escucha.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién diría que me encontraría con Maritonta y Bobaliet aquí?- Marinette se giró y vio a Lila con ese aire de falsa aristocracia que se cargaba y a Sabrina, como siempre junto a ella.

-Es increíble que un lugar tan bonito pueda atraer gente indeseable.

-Marinette...- Juliet intentaba no meterse en problemas pero Marinette no iba a dejar que Lila las fastidiara en sus vacaciones.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó Sabrina con tono beligerante y Marinette contestó del mismo modo.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. Así que si solo vienen a fastidiar mejor váyanse por donde vinieron.- Lila fulminó con la mirada a Marinette.

-Ten cuidado Marinette. Aquí no estamos en la escuela.

-Lo mismo te digo. Aquí si quiero te puedo dar un buen bofetón.- Sabrina y Lila retrocedieron ante la amenaza.- Y no hay nadie aquí que crea tus mentiras. Pero ya tampoco en la escuela creen en ti, ¿verdad? Después de ese incidente con Jagged.

Lila apretó los puños. ¿Cómo olvidar la humillación que paso cuando el mismísimo Jagged Stone dijo no conocerla? En cambio sí conocía a Marinette que le había hecho no solo accesorios sino ¡la portada de un disco! Después de tantas veces decir que lo conocía y que había hasta compuesto una canción para ella. Y culpaba a Marinette, porque el cantante fue a verla personalmente a la escuela para pedirle que realizara otra portada de su nuevo disco.

-Eso fue un malentendido. Te estás dando alzas que no te corresponden panadera. Y mejor ten cuidado porque bien puedo destrozarte tus "lindas" vacaciones. Recuerda quien es mi madre.

-Inténtalo. No te tengo miedo. A ninguna de las dos.- Adrien se había asomado a ver la escena. Impresionado por las agallas que tenía la chica de cabello oscuro. Agallas, ¡que buen chiste para usarlo después!

-Ya basta, Marinette, vámonos de aquí.- sugirió Juliet en tono calmo pero entonces, Adrien vio como la chica castaña aprovechaba una distracción y le quitaba un objeto.

-¡Devuélveme mi pluma, Lila!

-¿Quieres esta cosa tan infantil? ¡Ve por ella!

-¡No!-la vio arrojarlo al agua y hundirse.

-Ups, lo siento tanto.- las dos chicas se rieron.

Adrien se sumergió para poder ver ese objeto. Era alargado y tenía algo grande encima, no sabía identificarlo. Marinette y Juliet corrieron al muelle pero la pluma no salió flotando. Lila y Sabrina aprovecharon para irse con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Oh, no. Esa pluma me la regaló Alya…

-Se fueron. Como las cobardes que son.

-Déjalas. Ya nos volveremos a encontrar.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a por un helado en vez del zumo para contentarte?

-Claro. Me encantaría.

Marinette vio por última vez el mar lamentándose por perder su pluma, esa que Alya le había regalado con la cabeza de peluche de un gato negro. En tanto, Adrien se asomó con el dichoso objeto en mano.

-¿Que rayos es eso?- preguntó Claude.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que es muy importante... y esta cosa me recuerda a Plagg.- señaló la enorme cabeza de gato que estaba en la punta.

-¿Me llamaron?- preguntó Plagg que al fin llegó con Sain, y los dos tritones apenas y aguantaron la risa.- ¿Qué?

Entre tanto, en el camino al pueblo...

-Es una lástima que no pudiste decírmelo antes.- suspiró Marinette.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre que viste a Lila y Sabrina. Quizás las hubiésemos evitado.- Juliet se detuvo de repente pálida.

-Ammm... no las había visto a ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces a quien viste?- Juliet rehuía su mirada pero no podía mentirle aunque quisiera.

-P-Pues... vi a mmbbbmbb.- murmuró sin separar sus labios.

-¿A quién?- Juliet suspiró derrotada.

-Juleka y Luka. Están aquí… de vacaciones.- ahora quien se había puesto pálida fue Marinette.

-Lu-Lu-Luka. ¿El Luka que conocemos? ¿Luka Couffaine?- agarró a su amiga de los hombros para que le viese de frente.- ¡¿LUKA?!

-S-S-Sí. Exacto, los Couffaine.- Marinette abrió la boca y ahogó un grito al poner sus manos en su boca.

-¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Tiene que ser un mal sueño!- al ver que su amiga no negaba la cruel realidad, Marinette se sentó en una roca del camino.- El universo no puede ser más cruel...

-Marinette, calma. Seguro que solo vienen de paso. No creo que se les haya ocurrido traerse su barco. Vas a estar bien.- Marinette dejo salir un bufido.

-Solo falta que Kagami también esté aquí.

-Mejor no retemos a la suerte hoy, por favor. Puedes invocarla, oh.- se cubrió la boca avergonzada por lo que dijo pero Marinette rió, su amiga no era propensa a insultar a la gente pero cuando lo hacía podía a veces ser de armas tomar.

-Es muy probable.- sin embargo en verdad no quería retar su suerte.

Las cosas entre ella y Luka estaban tensas y Kagami, bueno, se podría decir que su aversión con ella competía con la de Lila. Esa noche, se sentía atrapada, apenas y picaba la cena con cierta desgana que era imposible no notar su estado y por ello Nathaniel se inclinó para susurrar a Juliet.

-¿Que le ocurre? Parece como si le hubiesen dicho que las vacaciones terminaron.

-Se acaba de enterar que Lila, Sabrina y la familia de Juleka están aquí.

-¡¿Lila y Sabrina?!- Nathaniel emitió un gruñido ignorando sobre los Couffaine y se echó para atrás en el respaldo.- Genial, el demonio en persona y su esbirro nos honran con su presencia. ¿Pero qué hacen en un lugar como este?- Marinette suspiró y se levantó de su sitio cabizbaja.

-Lo siento. No tengo mucho apetito. Voy a dar una vuelta.- antes de que pudieran decir algo, Marinette salió y los dejó solos.

Adrien se había quedado cerca de la playa, Claude se había marchado con Sain tiempo atrás y Adrien se había quedado estudiando aquel objeto con Plagg que no dejaba de bufar.

-Te he dicho que te deshagas de esa cosa, podría tener algo malo.

-No seas también paranoico, Plagg.

-No sabes nada de cosas humanas, aquello podría ser un arma o tener alguna maldición.

-¿Lo dices porque tiene tu cabeza encima?- preguntó burlón.

-¡Esa cosa no es mi cabeza!

-¿En serio? Porque parecen gemelos.- Plagg se ofendió y casi deseó golpearlo con la cola, pero escucharon pasos en el muelle.

Marinette caminó hasta el muelle, sin saber que debajo de ella el joven tritón se había acercado para verla. Estaba por completo perdida en sus pensamientos.

_**Luka. Luka. ¡Luka estaba allí! ¿Por qué de todos los lugares ese pueblecito humilde?**_

Sus pensamientos la traicionaban junto con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Había tomado el trabajo para alejarse de todo. Podía sentir la sangre hervir de solo recordarlo a él y Kagami, su supuesta amiga, y quien le apuñaló por la espalda en la menor oportunidad. Se sentó llegando a mitad del muelle y dejó que el agua mojara sus pies, de todas formas eran sandalias de plástico. Un maullido se hizo presente y Marinette se rio al sentir como Tikki se restregaba en su brazo.

-¿Me has seguido? No debiste. Ahora tus patitas estarán llenas de arena.- la gata maulló ante el leve regaño de su ama, como si le dijera que no le importaba, y luego esta suspiró.- Me temo que estas vacaciones no serán tan buenas como creía, Tikki.

Adrien se asomó para ver a la chica, se había quedado por la zona por si la volvía a ver pero no pensó que de verdad lo haría. La chica parecía triste, pensativa mientras miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado. Él miró el objeto que ella había perdido, ¿acaso estaba triste por perder ese objeto? Si era así bien podría devolvérselo. Con cuidado se acercó a ella, pero Plagg se interpuso.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Voy a dejarle esto cerca.

-¿Pero si te ve? Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Asústala por si acaso te ve.- Adrien se lo pensó, no quería asustarla, la verdad ni siquiera iba a dejarse ver pero era verdad que no podía arriesgarse y Plagg no lo dejaría en paz.

-Vale, lo haré. Como quiera ni me verá.

Adrien cerró los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Como una sombra, su cuerpo comenzó a oscurecerse. Sus brazos, la zona de los ojos y su torso. Garras aparecieron y sus dientes ahora eran colmillos. Sus orejas adquirieron forma de aleta. Sus agallas se pronunciaron toscas en un color verde y su cola antes de escamas plata con aletas doradas ahora era negra con aletas verdes, y al final de su cola, la aleta se volvió tosca para defenderse con esta.

-Listo. Ahora si no te importa voy a devolverle esto.

-Yo que tú me lo quedaba pero haz lo que quieras.

-¿Quién te entiende?

Adrien rodó los ojos y nadó hasta un costado del muelle, a espaldas de la chica. Al no haber moros en la costa estiró su mano con cuidado de no hacer ruido con el agua, pero no contó con que Tikki le escuchase. La curiosa gatita ladeó la cabeza y vio la oscura mano asomarse con la pluma de su dueña. Tikki de inmediato se acercó.

-¿Tikki?- pero la felina no hizo caso, esta parecía atenta a lo que fuese a hacer ese ser desconocido y al voltear Marinette le vio, en un momento se lanzó sobre este y lo tomó de la muñeca.- ¿Quién eres?- Adrien ahogó una exclamación al asomarse un segundo y toparse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad, y Marinette veía lo mismo en esos ojos verdes tan brillantes.

Aterrado se zambulló, llevándose a Marinette que no le soltó y cayó al agua mojando a Tikki que soltó un estridente maullido.

Marinette tenía las mejillas infladas del poco aire que tenía, y aún con lo oscuro del mar, lo vio gracias a la luz que la luna le daba en un efecto etéreo, como una extraña visión, aquel ser o persona la miraba con refulgentes ojos verdes a un par de metros. Ella no podía dejar de verlo y él tampoco, sus miradas estaban fijas una de la otra… hasta que al fin Adrien reaccionó y nadó lejos de ella dejando una estela de espuma detrás. Marinette lo vio irse hasta que subió y tomó aire para sus ya adoloridos pulmones. Miró en dirección hacia donde esa mirada verde escapó de la suya, solo encontrando agua y oscuridad. Tosió y se apoyó como pudo al muelle, con Tikki arriba preocupada.

-¿Qué… fue eso?- Tikki maulló urgiéndola a salir del agua, pero no lo hizo, ya que todavía le parecía ver esos ojos verdes frente a ella y las olas moverse en el escape de aquella… ¿sirena?

…

_*****__**La bouillabaisse se compone de una sopa de diversos pescados a veces servidos enteros.**_

_***Este platillo se compone como una especie de pizza pero sin tomate. Es un famoso platillo en la Costa Azul.**_

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer y si se preguntan, sí, será parecido a mi historia de Luna de Sangre, pero no será una copia, gracias de todo corazón por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente que será entre 7 y 10 días que se hará cada publicación, así que no me apresuren. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Encuentro con un sándwich

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les vaya gustando tanto como disfruto escribirla, gracias a todos por pasarse a leer a esta humilde escritora y gracias por los reviews, en serio, no saben cómo me sacan una sonrisa, y quisiera dar una buena noticia, últimamente he estado en pequeños concursos, no he ganado ninguno pero eso no me desanima y hay otros que aun espero veredicto, pero quiero decir a todos, que mientras sigan algo que les gusta no se rindan aunque les cueste, porque al final serán bien recompensados; y sobre la novela larga que quiero publicar, oficialmente ya voy en la primera tercera parte, ¡NI YO ME LA CREO! Como sea, vamos a por todas, y para no aburrirlos y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 2.

Encuentro con un sándwich.

La señora Marie llevaba un juego de toallas limpias para los chicos, y mientras tarareaba una canción, no se percató del sonido de succión y exprimir hasta que Marinette abrió la puerta principal, y la señora al verla casi tira el montón de toallas. Estaba mojada de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡Cielos santo! ¿Qué paso?

-Eh… S-Sentí la necesidad de refrescarme un poco.- Tikki entró enseguida y subió las escaleras.

-La próxima vez ponte tu bañador, cariño. Toma, ve a darte una ducha caliente y a la cama. Tus amigos ya están en sus habitaciones.

-Gracias madame.- tomó la afelpada toalla que le ofrecía y subió las escaleras. La verdad es que su mente estaba en otra parte cuando entró bajo el chorro caliente, y eso era en aquel extraño ser de piel color obsidiana y ojos verdes. Era una persona, había tocado su mano pero tenía... ¿una cola de pez? Tenía la palabra en la punta de la lengua pero no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta. Sirena. Había visto una sirena y no se lo podía creer… ¡UNA SIRENA!

-¡Oh por todos los croissants de Paris!- exclamó asustando de nuevo a la señora.

-Los amigos de mi nieta sí que son peculiares…

Adrien despertó en su viejo barco hundido, o al menos se había hecho suyo desde que lo encontró. El lugar estaba lleno de algas y percebes, pero a Adrien le gustaba. Era como un refugio para ordenar sus ideas. Se levantó de la hamaca que había hecho con algas y Plagg aun roncaba bajo él, en lo que según sus palabras era lo que usaban los humanos para acotarse.

-Plagg, es hora de irnos.

-Mmmhg, cinco minutos.

Adrien sonrió y tomó a Plagg en sus manos para nadar de regreso a su arrecife. Al mirar arriba, vio el sol iluminar el mar dándole ese aspecto azul y claro que tanto adoraba. A excepción que ya no creía que fuera así. Todavía podía ver esos ojos azules clavados en él. Eran extraños, pero tan claros y puros como el cielo sobre el mar, y ese color había traspasado más allá de cualquier otro que hubiese visto. Iba tan distraído que casi choca con alguien que ya le esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Ah! ¡Félix!- su hermano mayor le miraba con dureza sin inmutarse. Félix a diferencia de su hermano, tenía escamas de color azul oscuro y aletas plateadas. Tal y como las de su padre.

-Te estuve esperando anoche y padre no está contento.- Adrien hizo una mueca.

-Nadé hasta noche y me quedé en el barco abandonado. No hice nada malo.

**Excepto toparme con una humana.**

Pensó, pero eso nunca lo sabría su hermano.

Félix lo miró un momento como si desease adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás ocultando algo?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada!- su mirada siguió taladrándole, buscando encontrar ese secreto en su alma, cuando dos chillonas voces los hicieron estremecer del espanto.

-¡Felichoo!

-¡Adrichoo!

Chloe se pegó como un pulpo a Adrien que tuvo que soltar a Plagg, el pez negro se asustó al escuchar esos diabólicos chillidos, Adrienquiso escapar como él pero la larga cola dorada de Chloe se enredó con la de Adrien, y este puso todo su esfuerzo en mantener la distancia de sus labios. En cambio Claudia le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Félix que lo hizo retroceder como si le hubiese raspado con un coral. Claudia rio agitando su cola verde esmeralda.

-Me alegra tanto verte, Felichoo.- Adrien sintió pena por su hermano pero también por sí mismo cuando Chloe apretó su agarre alrededor de sus costillas.

-Oh, Adrichoo, ¿no quieres acompañarme a los corales? Sé cómo te encanta ver los pececillos y podríamos cazar algo.

-Ammm, lo siento Chloe pero hoy... hoy...- vio a lo lejos a Claude que hablaba con algunas chicas que se veían muy interesadas en el castaño.- Hoy tengo que ayudar a Claude con ciertos problemas de aletas.- se zafó al fin del agarre.- Ya sabes cómo las chicas lo buscan y me ha pedido que le ayude a evitar a ciertas sirenas. Así que será otro día. Nos vemos Chloe.- nadó hacia su amigo que miró sorprendido a Adrien y este le jaló del brazo para llevárselo lejos no importado sus reclamos. Chloe gruñó y Claudia se rió de su hermana.

-Parece que alguien se te ha escapado de las redes hermanita.- Chloe la fulminó con la mirada pero sonrió con clara burla.

-No hables de las redes de otros sin ver la tuya.- Claudio al voltear vio que Félix también se había ido y gruñó furiosa ante las risas de Chloe.

-¡FÉLIIIIIIIIX!

Marinette parecía tener su mente en otro mundo mientras aun cargaba una bolsa de alimento del refugio de animales. Juliet miró a su amiga mientras llevaba a un perro a su corral.

-¿Marinette? ¡Marinette!

-¡Ah! Amm, lo siento. ¿Quieres la comida para perro?

-Creo que Tapas preferiría croquetas a alpiste.

-Oh, lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte.- todos pensaban que se debía a la noticia de tener a Luka cerca por ello no habían tocado el tema en toda la mañana.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- Marinette tomaba croquetas para dejarle al cachorro que saltó contento y que gustoso se dejó acariciar haciendo reír a Marinette.

-Oye Juliet. Quisiera saber, ¿qué sabes sobre... sirenas?

-¿Y eso?

-Pues... solo curiosidad yo... estoy pensando en hacer unos atuendos con temática marina, ya sabes, me gusta investigarme para mis futuros proyectos.- Juliet se pensó la respuesta.

-Bueno, los relatos de sirenas varían, pero tienen en común que son seres cuya parte inferior es una cola de pez. Algunos relatos cuentan que son seres cuyo canto atrae a los marinos y los ahogan. Otros que tienen garras y colmillos para destrozar los que osan mirarlas, arrancándoles los ojos o maldecirlos. Y también concuerda que cuando mueren se transforman en espuma de mar. Eso es… todo lo que recuerdo.- Marinette tragó duro, estaba segura que esa sirena de anoche tenía garras.

-Es buena idea la temática de sirena.- dijo Nathaniel que tenía su cabello recogido con una coleta alta y unas pinzas, dejó en el suelo una caja llena de juguetes para perro y peluches.- Creo que saldré a inspirarme para ver que dibujo.

-Es buena idea. Podemos hasta hacer un picnic en la playa.- sugirió Juliet.

-Perfecto. ¿Qué opinas Marinette?- le preguntó el pelirrojo y Marinette se obligó a reaccionar y sonreír.

-Seria genial. Terminemos entonces para empezar a hacer los aperitivos y podríamos pasar a con Bridgette para comprar algo.

-Genial. Veremos a la novia de Nathaniel.

-¡Juliet!- Marinette sonrió ampliamente, olvidándose un momento de la sirena al ver a sus amigos pelear, pero solo un momento...

Adrien se llevó a Claude, apartándolo lo más posible hasta que el castaño se soltó.

-Oye, calma. Pareces demasiado tenso.

-Tengo que contarte algo importante.

-¿Mataste a alguien?

-¿Qué?

-Es broma. Solo para quitarle tensión al ambiente.- Adrien suspiró resignado.

-Escucha, anoche después de que te fuiste... pasó algo. Yo me quedé por la zona cerca de la playa y vi a una de las terrestres, la dueña del objeto que cayó y...- se mordió los labios y ante el silencio Claude lo supo.

-¡¿Te vio?!

-¡No fue intencional! Intenté devolverle el objeto pero...

-Adrien, si alguien se enterase, y con enterarse me refiero a tu padre, no me quiero imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¡Sería capaz de enviarme al Golfo! Pero... no lo sé. Sentí algo extraño cuando ella me vio.

-Sí… ¡Se llama pánico!

-No lo sé pero... quiero que me acompañes para devolverle ese objeto, ya que al final entre lo que ocurrió terminé por no soltarlo y llevármelo.- Claude arqueó una ceja pero luego sonrió.

-Te diría que tienes burbujas en el cerebro. Peeeero, eres mi amigo y te acompañaré en caso de que algo suceda.

-Gracias Claude.

-Solo no le digas nada a Sain.

-No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate de Plagg.- los dos rieron sabiendo que aquello no iba a gustar para nada a esos dos pescados malhumorados...

Bridgette ponía y enumeraba las cosas de la lista que Marinette le había dado.

-Veamos... dos hogazas de pan, croissants, dos litros de zumo de manzana y un pedido doble de chevre-chaud.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Marinette mientras Nathaniel y Juliet esperaban afuera.

-¿Van a ir a un picnic?

-Sí, justo en la playa.- Bridgette suspiró soñadora.

-Hace tanto que no voy a la playa.- dio con un deje de tristeza.- ¿Podría pedirte un favor? Sonará raro viniendo de alguien como yo, pero me gustaría un video del mar, solo unos segundos a esta hora del día.

-Seguro. No hay problema.- accedió aún ante lo raro de la petición.

-Gracias, Marinette. Tú y tus amigos son buenos chicos.- Marinette sonrió. Bridgette parecía apenas llegar a los veinte pero debía tener más.- Que les vaya bien.- afuera, Juliet veía los nuevos dibujos de su amigo que no pudo ver a quienes pasaron detrás de ellos para entrar al local.

-Gracias, nos vemos.- Marinette se despedía sin ver al frente, por eso cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.- Lo siento. No quise...

-¿Marinette?- su mente quedó al escuchar esa profunda voz y ver esos ojos azules que la miraban con la misma sorpresa que ella, no, ella ya estaba rayando en el terror.

-Luka, ¿q-que haces...aquí?- sabía que estaba allí pero la pregunta le salió sola.

-Estoy de vacaciones. ¿Y tú?

-Y-Yo...

-¿Marinette?

Detrás de Luka, e ignorando a sus amigos, que al fin se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba listos para intervenir, estaban Juleka y Kagami. Las dos, así como Luka, vestidas con un estilo más casual y fresco. Marinette vio con rabia a Kagami, su supuesta segunda mejor amiga, que le había robado el novio y Kagami la miró con el mismo desprecio y se puso a lado de Luka tocando su brazo, como si con ello dejara en claro a quien pertenecía. Marinette apretó los dientes y habló como pudo.

-Vaya, esto es una sorpresa.

-Veo que sí. Lástima que no una grata.- Kagami afiló la mirada y Marinette igual.

Juliet y Nathaniel se miraron y corrieron cada uno a lado de Marinette.

-Cielos Mari, mira la hora debemos ir a... esa parte. ¿Verdad Nath?- soltó atropellada y con Nathaniel, cada uno tomó a la franco-china del brazo.

-Sí, sí, hay que correr. Nos vemos Jule, me alegra verte.- tomando las cosas con Marinette, se fueron lo más rápido posible antes de que una guerra comenzara entre esas dos. Juleka ni siquiera pudo despedirse y la escena pudo haberle parecido cómica de no ser porque Marinette no era la única enfadada con esa pareja.

-Bien hecho.- soltó Juleka con sarcasmo antes de entrar al lugar. Luka suspiró decepcionado y Kagami entró con él con ceño fruncido y la frente en alto.

Mientras se alejaban Marinette pasó de furia a tristeza en un segundo. Juliet y Nathaniel le soltaron pero Juliet le abrazó mientras caminaban.

-No te pongas triste Marinette.- dijo Nathaniel.- Ellos no se merecen siquiera una mirada tuya.

-Gracias chicos, saben, aún tenemos ese picnic. No voy a dejar que ellos me echen a perder el día ni las vacaciones…

-¡Chica! Te ves como si te hubiesen dado un bajón.- sorprendidos, vieron a lo alto de unos escalones empedrados a Alya que junto a Nino llevaba una maleta y estaban vestidos para la playa. Marinette sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Alya! ¡Nino! Pero cómo... ¿No tenían ya planes este verano?

-A Nino le cancelaron el espectáculo de DJ's, cosas del alcalde. Y apenas supe por una llamada de Rose que Luka estaría aquí con esa bruja de hielo quita novios me dije 'Nah-ah. Ni de broma voy a dejar a mi amiga sola con esos dos'. Ya tomaré el taller de periodismo el próximo año.- Nino asintió con alegría.

-Es cierto, como sea el verano es para pasarla bomba.- Marinette abrazó a Alya.

-Con amigos con ustedes es imposible estar triste. No importa si Luka, Kagami o Lila están aquí. Siempre que los tenga nada podrá arruinar estas vacaciones.

-/¿Lila?/- Alya y Nino preguntaron al mismo tiempo y Alya bufó.

-De haber sabido me hubiese comprado un repelente para insectos más potente.- todos rieron ante la broma y Marinette respondió.

-No creo que fuera suficiente, mucho menos con Sabrina alrededor. Vamos a dejar sus maletas y vamos de picnic a la playa.

-Oh, con el hambre que tengo...- se quejó Nino y Nathaniel masculló en broma.

-Como de costumbre.- todos fueron a dejar las cosas y de allí irían a la playa. Sin embargo, en el camino, un hombre anciano de camiseta hawaiana, los miró con una sonrisa y una mirada de reconocimiento como si supiera algo de esos jóvenes.

-Fu, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Marianne, que llegó con una bolsa de verduras y este le sonrió para luego ser él quien tomara la bolsa.

-Nada, cariño. Pero tengo un presentimiento…

-¿Bueno o malo?

-Eso depende…- musitó mirando al grupo de jóvenes que iban riendo…

Al llegar a la playa Nino y Nathaniel extendieron la manta y las chicas acomodaron todo para comenzar a comer. Nino no dudó ni un minuto y comenzó a engullir la comida con un sándwich en una mano y una pierna de pollo en la otra. Alya encendió el reproductor para que hubiese música y quien se animase bailara. Alya insistió en que Nathaniel y Juliet bailaran, y la pareja, un poco incomoda, bailó para después comenzar a divertirse entre risas y juegos. Marinette no paraba de reír. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, una buena dosis de diversión con sus amigos. No tardó en unirse al baile, incluso poniendo un poco nervioso a Nathaniel que terminó por tropezar y caer ante el descaro de sus amigas y Nino felicitándolo ganándose un golpe de parte de Alya. Marinette rio con ganas, hasta que algo en el agua captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Un objeto flotaba entre las olas, pero permanecía inmóvil, y vio con sorpresa la enorme cabeza de gato de su pluma. Hubiese pensado en otro momento que aquello era un poco tétrico ya que la cabeza parecía mirarla desde donde estaba, pero entonces su mente conectó a la idea de la sirena con la pluma. Vio la cabeza moverse a una dirección y esta supo que debía ir.

-¿Qué pasa, Marinette?- preguntó Alya.

-Eh, nada. Solo... saben, voy a ver que hay más allá. Tengo ganas de explorar un poco. Enseguida vuelvo.- tomó un sandwich y se encaminó siguiendo la cabeza y alejándose de sus amigos…

-Adrien, ¿qué haces? Solo deja esa cosa y ya.- le regañó Claude al verlo alejarse.

-Quédate aquí, sé lo que hago.

-Vale, capto. Yo me quedo aquí a vigilar al resto de humanos.

-Gracias. Cuida tu aleta.

Adrien se alejó poco a poco, conocía un lugar donde podría entregar aquel objeto a esa chica, lo había encontrado el otro día mientras vagaba. Su plan estaba resultando bien por el momento, y por un deseo casi incontrolable, quería ver de nuevo esos ojos azules…

Una cueva. Marinette vio con desconfianza la oscura cueva pero la cabeza de gato siguió su camino al interior y estaba segura de haber visto una aleta oscura. Tal vez no había sido buena idea, le hubiese preguntado a alguien acompañarla pero ya estaba allí y no iba a dar marcha atrás. Le siguió caminando por la orilla, sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más errático y recordando las palabras de su amiga.

_**Garras.**_

_**Colmillos.**_

_**Arrancándoles los ojos.**_

_**Los ahogan.**_

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar de su cabeza esas palabras que sonaban demasiado tétricas y algo cambió de repente. La oscura cueva pronto dejó de serlo y al seguir avanzando se encontró con un lugar que parecía un ojo de agua secreto con paredes de brillante cristal.

-Oh mi cielo...

Era hermoso. Como si estrellas estuviesen en las paredes iluminando aquel lugar con una luz azul brillante y el ojo de agua era tan azul como un zafiro viéndose como si fuese un lugar místico y etéreo. Al acercarse y apoyar su mano en la pared, notó algo, profundas huellas como si alguien hubiese escrito algo en esa pared en un idioma desconocido para ella. No pudo seguir observando aquellas runas cuando escuchó un chapoteo, al girarse vio salir del agua una mano oscura con largas uñas como garras dejar la pluma en la orilla y retroceder. Ella se acercó y se inclinó para tomar la pluma, la cabeza de gato negro estaba pesada por el agua al ser de peluche, y tras el sonido de agua, vio de nuevo esos ojos verdes verla a menos de dos metros de distancia, solo había asomado un poco su cabeza para verla.

Adrien estudió sus ojos que lo miraban con sorpresa.

-Gracias…

Algo en su voz hizo que Adrien sintiera un escalofrió atravesarle, pero no desagradable. Se hundió ya dispuesto a irse cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

-¡Espera! - se detuvo, Adrien quería irse pero algo en su voz le hizo obedecer. Y tenía una hermosa voz. Volvió a asomarse y ella le tendió algo que no supo saber que era, arqueando la ceja.- Quería agradecerte por devolverme esto, seguro te he causado molestias y… ¿Te gusta el atún? Quisiera darte esto, si no te gusta está bien. Pero si lo comes...- estaba divagando y vio como la sirena se alejaba un poco dispuesto a irse otra vez.- ¡Espera! ¡E-Es un sándwich de atún! Por si lo quieres. Se come en seco. Así que no puedes hundirlo porque el pan...- vio que no se acercaría y ella dejó el sándwich en la orilla.- Gracias de nuevo y no diré nada de ti, lo prometo.- ella fue quien se alejó esta vez y se fue dejando la cueva, volteando a cada tanto por si la seguía, entrando de nuevo en la oscuridad hasta salir a la luz.

Adrien la vio partir sin moverse y al perderla de vista vio esa cosa extraña en la orilla.

-¿Atún?- se acercó a este y lo tomo sentándose en la orilla y dejando que su aleta quedara en el agua.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Es extraño... Esta cosa blanda lo cubre.- olía raro y al ver el interior vio que el atún tenía algo. Torció la boca, lo estudió y decidió que bien podría darle una mordida y en caso de que no le gustara lo escupiría para evitar algún envenenamiento. Mordió, masticó y saboreó. Abrió los ojos de golpe, en ese momento el mundo como lo conocía se desmoronó, y un sonido salió de su boca.- ¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Delicioso! ¡Es un manjar de dioses!- terminó en tres grades bocados el resto del sándwich, lamiéndose los dedos y suspiró gustoso.

-Adrien.- Adrien miró al agua y vio a Claude también transformado, pero a diferencia de Adrien este tenía las escamas naranja con aletas blancas como perlas y su ojos estaban rodeados de una sombra blanca, su piel había adoptado un fuerte tono bronceado acompañado de esos brillantes colores naranjas en su pecho y brazos.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Todo salió bien.

-Bien, ya con todo arreglado debemos regresar o le dará algo a Plagg y a Sain, y no contemos a tu hermano.

-Ah, claro.- Adrien se zambulló pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¿Paso algo bueno?

-Sí. Muy bueno.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a volver aquí.- Adrien sonrió.

-Quizás.- Claude no dijo nada, cuando a Adrien se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible sacarla.

La casa de huéspedes estaba llena. El picnic en la playa había sido un éxito rotundo, y esa noche en la cena hubo más risas y bromas convirtiendo el lugar en una casa llena de alegría y dicha. Y al terminar, Marinette y Juliet se dispusieron a lavar y secar los platos.

-¿Qué has pensado sobre tu proyecto Marinette? He encontrado un libro que tiene muchas historias de sirenas con ilustraciones muy lindas, te lo puedo dejar apenas terminemos.

-Oh, muchas gracias y sobre eso… muchas gracias por la información de antes, me basaré más en sus colas y escamas que en lo tétrico de sus historias, es algo fuerte.

-Cuando termines tus creaciones me gustaría ver lo que sea que hagas. Así puedo pedirte algo especial, el cumpleaños de mi abuela es el otro mes.

-Dalo por hecho.- Marinette tenía la cabeza lejos de allí, preguntándose tantas cosas sobre las sirenas y si volvería a verle. Por ahora estaba muerta de cansancio y a la hora de irse a dormir, sus pensamientos estaban en esa sirena de ojos verdes y en el sándwich de atún…

Entre tanto en el mar…

Adrien recostado en su cama de algas aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Quiero atún.- no muy lejos, Félix se hartó de que su hermano repitiera ese antojo de atún por décima vez.

-¡Ya duérmete!

Adrien torció la boca, pero aun podía sentir la textura, el sabor y la combinación de sabores explotar en su boca. Sí, quería volver a probar ese como se llame de atún, pero también quería que la persona quien se lo diera, fuera esa chica terrestre.

-La diosa del atún…- la aleta de Félix lo golpeó.

-¡YA DUERME!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA FÉLIX!

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!- gritó Gabriel desde la distancia y ambos hermanos volvieron a acostarse y dormir. Y para su suerte, soñó con la diosa del no sé qué del atún.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos por favor, y sin más qué decir aparte de que acepto bebidas de temporada… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Extraña amistad

**Hola a todos! He aquí otro capítulo, muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia, y agradezco mucho por los reviews y favoritos que hay, también a mi computadora, una laptop un poco destartalada pero que sigue funcionando por gracia divina. Y aunque me agobia el calor, mi mente aun trabaja, de modo extraño pero trabaja. En fin, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, que ya han pasado los sinopsis de los próximos capítulos dejándome con la boca abierta, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 3.  
Extraña amistad.

_**Marinette contemplaba el horizonte en la playa de noche, las estrellas brillaban con una estela extraña que iluminaba todo ante la luna en cuarto menguante, el oscuro mar lamia sus pies en una silenciosa invitación a entrar y a lo lejos vio dos luces de color**____**verde desde el agua, quietas y tan brillantes como esmeraldas al sol. Sus pies se movieron solos, adentrándose**____**cada vez más a la mar, atraída por esas brillantes luces verdes que la hipnotizaban para ir hacia estas. Hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba por completo en el agua y no tenía aire.**____**Desesperada intentó salir para respirar, pero dos oscuras manos tomaron su rostro y frente a ella, a través de las sombras del agua y las luces nocturnas, esos ojos**____**verdes la veían con una intensidad que la dejó fría. Y este ser extraño**____**acercó poco a poco a su rostro, admirando cada rasgo de su rostro, y fue que pudo ver los colmillos cuando abrió su boca para atacarla...**_**  
**

Despertó cubierta de sudor y con respiración agitada.  
-Sólo fue un sueño, gracias al cielo... oh.- Tikki se trepó su regazo y maulló.- Estoy bien, Tikki. Fue una pesadilla.- vio sobre la cama el libro que Juliet le había prestado antes de dormir y que hablaba de las sanguinarias sirenas Escila y Caribdis, lo puso sobre la cómoda lo más lejos posible de ella y se dio cuenta que la luz comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte.- Mira nada más… ¿no es hermoso Tikki?- su gata maulló en respuesta.- ¿Qué crees que haya más allá del mar? Aparte de sirenas, claro está.

El amanecer era hermoso, coloreando el mar poco a poco como si un oro fundido fuera esparciéndose sobre este, y sonrió animándose de que sería un gran día...

Nino gritó horrorizado, completamente tieso ante el terror que lo estaba atravesando.  
-No te muevas Nino.- le advirtió Alya.  
-No tengo opción, solo… ¡solo quítenmela!- en el pecho del moreno estaba una enorme tarántula amenazando con saltar o subir más hasta el cuello de este. Marinette se acercó y la tarántula hizo lo propio, subió más para el horror de Nino que ahora la tenía en su cara, Nino había perdido color, una de las patas golpeó el vidrio de sus lentes y podía sentir sus patas peludas sobre sus labios, no aguantaría mucho, hasta que mano misericordiosa tomó al bicho por la cola y lo puso en su caja.  
-¡Han puesto nerviosa a Sissy! Les dije que no gritaran frente a ella.- les regañó Juliet.- Ya, ya, pequeña. No te harán nada.- Nino se dejó caer en una silla, lánguido como un muñeca de trapo. Alya puso su mano en la espalda frotando con suavidad.  
-Fuiste muy, muy valiente Nino. Bien hecho, campeón.  
-Esa cosa era enorme.  
-Lo era, estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño.

Marinette aguantó la risa, parecía como si calmase a un niño, pero no podía culparlo. Y detrás de ellos, Nathaniel no pudo ni gritar cuando un enorme perro boxer le cayó encima y comenzó a babearlo, el trabajo era pesado pero también muy divertido, y ni siquiera había pensado en quienes afectaban su moral. Vio a Nino tomar a un salchicha cojo y hacerle cariños junto a Alya, luego vio a Juliet y a Nathaniel que parecían tan íntimos y cercanos, acariciando al enorme perro. Sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago y suspiró dándose la vuelta, concentrándose en alimentar a unos conejos. Ver parejas todavía la ponían un poco mal, por eso evitaba el tema del amor a toda costa.  
-... ¿Qué dices, Marinette?- preguntó Alya.  
-¿Qué? Lo siento, no prestaba atención.  
-Dije que este verano vas a conseguirte a un tipo guapo y restregárselo en la cara a Luka y a Kagami.- Marinette hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
-Gracias pero este verano solo serán mis amigos, mi gata y mis diseños. Quiero entrar a trabajar a una buena compañía de moda y necesito trabajar duro para ello. Pronto habrá vacantes de diseñadores novatos y no quiero quedarme fuera.  
-¡Oh, venga ya Marinette! Conseguir un lindo novio no te matará, ni mucho menos tener algo de, ya sabes, in-ti-mi-dad.- Marinette se sonrojó.  
-¡Alya! No hables de esa forma y por ahora estoy bien.  
-Alya...- Nino miró a su novia en silenciosa represalia, al menos alguien sabía que aun necesitaba tiempo para sanar su corazón, Nathaniel y Juliet negaron con la cabeza viendo a la morena de forma desaprobatoria que bufó cruzándose de brazos. La señora Decrois llegó con el almuerzo.  
-Hola, chicos, traje sándwiches y aperitivos.- todos se acercaron para comer y Marinette tomó gustosa un palo de pescado con aderezo.  
-Lo digo en serio Marinette, necesitas conocer a alguien.- Marinette rodó los ojos, Alya no dejaría el tema tan fácil.  
-Lo haré, pero no será hoy, ni mañana, y quizás ni este mes, solo déjalo estar.- Alya bufó de nuevo y Marinette dio por finalizado el tema, mirando los palitos de pescado, preguntándose si la sirena se comió el sándwich de la otra vez o pensó que había asesinado a alguno de sus congéneres y dándoselo en una forma de canibalismo. Eso último significaría su sentencia de muerte…

Adrien estaba cerca de la costa, se estaba aburriendo un poco, pero quería ver de nuevo a la terrestre diosa del atún, y que le diera a comer de nuevo manjar de los dioses.  
-¡Adrien!  
-¡Ah!- las risas de Claude y los peces no se hicieron esperar y vio a Plagg que estaba riendo panza para arriba.- ¡Plagg! No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Pero quitando cualquier broma, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Bueno pues...  
-Quiere ver a su nueva amiga.- se burló Claude alzando las cejas a Adrien.- Esa linda terrestre que le trae de la aleta, ¿cómo la llamaste? La reina del atún.

-¡Claude! No fastidies, y es diosa.

-Cómo sea.- Adrien gruñó molesto pero Plagg miró a Adrien con ceño fruncido.  
-No me lo puedo creer. Mas te vale no interesarte en esa humana. Y por cierto, Félix y tu padre te están buscando y no parecen felices.  
-Ellos nunca están felices.  
-Adrien...  
-Vale, voy. ¿Vienes Claude?  
-Voy a nadar por ahí, si veo a esa humana te aviso cuando regreses.  
-Gracias.

Adrien nadó a gran velocidad de regreso al arrecife. Casi podía escuchar los regaños de su padre apenas llegara. Antes no era así, pero tras la desaparición de su madre en aquella horrible tormenta todo había cambiado. Una gran tristeza se había instalado en su corazón, y la sospecha fue hacia los humanos, no recordaba siquiera por qué pensó eso, pero su padre desde entonces se había vuelto más reacio con la cercanía del grupo cada vez que cambiaban de lugar...  
-¡Adrien, querido!- Adrien sintió un escalofrió al escuchar a la madre de Chloe y Claudia, se detuvo y la vio, esa mujer siempre le había dado mala espina desde niño, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que no debía darle jamás la espalda. Puso su mejor cara para no ser grosero con ella.  
-Buenas tardes.  
-¿Vas a tu padre? ¿Podrías decirle que necesito hablar con él? Es muy importante.  
-Lo haré. Justo iba a hablar con él y voy retrasado. Si me disculpa…

-Espera, Adrien. ¿Has visto a Chloe?

-No, no la he visto el día de hoy.

-No, Adrien. No me entiendes. ¿Es que no has visto lo hermosa que se ha puesto en estos años?

-Ah… bueno, supongo. No sabría decirle porque la veo más como mi hermanita.- la señora torció un poco la boca y habló con tono irritado.  
-Adiós, Adrien, y recuerda lo que te pedí.

-No hay problema.- este nadó lejos, y por fin pudo distinguir a su padre y hermano cerca de un banco de algas, apenas lo vieron este sintió sus miradas frías sobre él.  
-Adrien, ¿dónde estabas?  
-Hola, padre. Lo siento, vi unos asentamientos de caballos de mar y peces, me la pasé un rato entre ellos.  
-Los asentamientos atraen a humanos. Sabes que no quiero que te acerques a donde hay humanos.  
-Lo sé.- por dentro contaba hasta diez ante la amenaza tangible que siempre le daba.- Y no había humanos donde estaba, me cercioré muy de ello. ¿Necesitabas algo, padre?  
-Sí, tengo algo importante que hablar con ustedes dos. Como bien sabe pronto será el tiempo de elegir pareja y quiero que este año escojan a alguien.  
-Eso no va a pasar.- soltó Félix irritado y su padre rodó los ojos.  
-Te he pasado mucho, Félix, pero esto ya no lo puedes posponer más tiempo, has llegado a una edad en que sabes que si no reproduces no lo podrás hacer después, es una regla entre los de nuestra especie.  
-No me interesa ninguna sirena y antes que digas algo, ya te vi hablar con la señora Audrey y déjame decirte que su hija Claudia me produce más repulsión que atracción.- Gabriel suspiró y miró a su hijo más joven.  
-Adrien, has el esfuerzo este año. Al menos muestra algo de interés, no como tu hermano.  
-Lo intentaré, y de camino me encontré con la señora Audrey, me pidió que te dijera que quería hablar contigo.- su padre gruño a lo bajo, al igual que ellos, el no parecía ocultar su descontento hacia esa familia de sirenas.  
-Bien, debo irme. Espero verlos después.- su padre se fue, y antes de que Adrien se fuera Félix le detuvo.  
-Has estado cerca de los humanos, ¿no es verdad?- Adrien miró a su hermano que lo observaba con esa penetrante mirada.  
-No me acerco demasiado. Deja de ser tan paranoico como papá.- Félix afiló su mirada.  
-Los humanos son seres despreciables y nada confiables que tiran sus desechos a nuestras aguas. No deberías acercarte o siquiera sentir curiosidad por ellos, Adrien.- Adrien lo miró fastidiado.  
-Se cuidarme solo Félix, y hablas como si de verdad supieras del tema de los humanos. Dime, ¿acaso tú conoces a algún humano?- Félix apretó la mandíbula y luego le dio la espalda.  
-Los humanos no son de fiar, te lo digo. Y mamá es ejemplo de ello.- sin decir más se fue, Adrien chasqueó la lengua molesto, mientras que Plagg que había visto todo suspiró y negó con su cabeza al ver a Félix ya lejos.

Claude estaba aburrido, Adrien aún no estaba por la zona y Sain no paraba de seguirle vigilándolo atentamente.  
-Deberías volver, Adrien no necesita que le cuides la aleta en esto.  
-Adrien es mi amigo y no solo hago esto por él, no quiero que sirenas descerebradas me estén hostigando. Mamá y papá me están comenzando a dar esa "plática" sobre encontrar pareja y tener nietos.  
-¿Y de quien es la culpa? Eres tú quien anda de coqueto por ahí por cuanta cola ve.- Claude gruñó pero se detuvo al escuchar un tarareo. Esta venia del muelle donde vieron por primera vez a esas terrestres y al ir por debajo de este, pudo ver dos aletas humanas. Observó que esa persona tiró algo al agua y se dio cuenta que era una de esas cosas que los humanos llamaban anzuelo o caña de pescar.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara.  
-Oh, creo que acabo de encontrar algo divertido.  
-¿Estás loco? ¡Con eso cazan a mis parientes!  
-Solo los peces normales, bien sabemos que tu ni Plagg son normales. Son Familiares. Así que silencio, pez cobarde.- Sain bufó y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Entre tanto, Juliet tenía un pequeño libro sobre sus piernas y una bolsa de patatas fritas a su lado. Comió una papa gustosa mientras leía a Julia Quinn cuando de repente algo tiró del hilo.  
-¿Qué?- al ver el movimiento supo que no era un error.- ¿Tan rápido? No me lo creo, ¡ya tengo uno!- intentó jalar, pero este era fuerte.- ¡Debe ser enorme! Vamos, vamos... ven aquí.- el pez pareció ceder y Juliet lo fue acercando a ella.- Ya veré como te preparo esta noche, tengo una buena mantequilla de oliva y ajo.- un poco más, estaba tan cerca de atraparlo ¡Ya casi y…! Un fuerte tirón la tomó por sorpresa y cayó al agua llevándose consigo su libro y su comida. Salió tosiendo y buscando aire desesperada, viendo que el pez no solo se había escapado, sino que su libro estaba arruinado.- ¡Oh, no!… El primero de la saga. Con lo que me costó encontrarlo en buen estado.

Claude desde debajo se rió y Sain rodó los ojos, a veces su protegido era tan infantil, aunque al ver la comida flotar se acercó y curioso probó de esta. Fue como si sus papilas gustativas gritaran por tan delicioso sabor y comió las que pudo antes de ver al chico de Plagg acercarse.

-Hey, ya viene Adrien. Hora de irse.

-Vale, vale. Vayamos por ahí.- este le dio un saludo a Adrien dándole las nuevas, este asintió y nadó a otra dirección.

Sain rodó sus ojos y antes de irse se asomó un poco viendo a la humana que había sufrido la broma de su chico subir al muelle, sosteniendo su libro por completo mojado. No pudo evitar sentir pena por ella en cuyo rostro se veía la tristeza y la lamentación, y casi creyó ver pequeñas lágrimas mientras abrazaba su libro. Así que para sorpresa de la joven, un pez común y corriente fue lanzado desde el agua y cayó justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Ah?- miró al pescado que se movía desesperado y luego hacia al agua, sin encontrar alguna lógica a lo que había pasado excepto…- ¿Al ajo o a las brasas?

Marinette llegó al local de Bridgette, un par de mesas estaban ocupadas en el exterior, los comensales disfrutaban de un plato de la deliciosa comida y disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del lugar. Entró al establecimiento y le gustó la mezcla del color crema y azul que tenía. Se acercó a la caja mirando a los lados para ver si alguien podría atenderla, hasta que una vocecita llamó su atención.  
-¿Que va a ordenar?- al ver al frente vio asomarse tras la caja a un pequeño de cabellera rubia, con una camiseta blanca que tenía el dibujo de una gaviota azul, apenas y podía alcanzar la caja.  
-Oh, hola, ¿trabajas aquí?  
-Soy el dueño del local.  
-¿En serio?- Marinette sonrió divertida.- ¿Entonces podrías tomar mi orden?  
-¿Qué quieres ordenar, guapa?- Marinette rio de nuevo y pensó.  
-Amm, ¿tienes palitos de pescado?  
-Deje pregunto al chef.- se escondió tras el mostrador y en poco volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez con un sombrero de chef y una camiseta negra con una aleta de tiburón verde en esta.  
-Hola, yo soy el chef, ¿quieres palitos de pescado?  
-Eh… sí.  
-Pues estas de suerte, aún tenemos y por promoción especial también palitos de queso.- Marinette rio. Era adorable.  
-Me los llevo también. ¿Cuánto es?  
-Espere y deje pregunto al gerente.- volvió a agacharse y de nuevo apareció con la camiseta blanca y sin gorro.  
-Son 2,99 en total. Se acepta propina.  
-¿Y cuánto debo de dejar de propina?  
-Lo que usted desee.  
-¿Y también debo dejar al chef?  
-No. Él trabaja gratis.  
-¡Hey!- otra voz se quejó, apareciendo el otro niño de camiseta negra con ceño fruncido y sorprendiendo a Marinette.- ¡Que dijimos que mitad y mitad!  
-¿Gemelos?  
-¡Max! ¡Alex! ¿Qué hacen en la caja?- preguntó Bridgette que recién llegaba y los dos niños corrieron hacia ella con una sonrisa.  
-/ ¡Atendiendo clientes, mami!/- dijeron de lo más inocentes sin decir nada acerca de sus propinas.  
-Estaban tomando mi orden.- respondió Marinette.- ¿Son sus hijos? Son adorables.  
-Sí, estos dos renacuajos son mis hijos. Este cajero de aquí es Maximilian y este chef es Alexander.- Marinette se agachó y pudo notar que si bien no se parecían a Bridgette, tenían el mismo color de ojos de esta.  
-Hola, yo soy Marinette. Y son muy buenos ayudando a su mamá.- los dos niños sonrieron ampliamente, una sonrisa que contagió a su madre.  
-Bueno, Marinette, ya hago tu orden, no tardo. Oh, y gracias por el video y las fotos de la otra vez, no sabes el favor que me hiciste, como siempre estoy ocupada no tengo mucho tiempo para ir a la playa.  
-No hay de qué, fue un placer.

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo.- vio a Bridgette ir hacia la cocina con sus hijos, y escuchando a ambos niños atentamente que jalaban por igual sus manos llamando su atención, y hablándole de su día a día, preguntándose qué edad tendría Bridgette, ya que se veía muy joven y los niños tendrían como cinco o seis años. La campanilla de la puerta se escuchó detrás y al girarse vio a una sorprendida Juleka de verla allí.

-Hola Juleka.

-Ho-Hola…no esperaba verte.- se notaba la incomodidad en su amiga y le gustaría decirle tanto.

-Este pueblo es pequeño pero muy agradable. ¿Cómo te la has pasado? ¿Rose no vino contigo?

-N-No… ella se fue a con sus padres a otro lugar.

-Entiendo.- vio a los dos gemelos regresar con su pedido y Marinette les pagó con una pequeña propina, había tanto que quería decirle a Juleka pero notó que no era el momento.- Bien, te dejo, espero que nos veamos pronto y así pasar un buen rato. Adiós.- los gemelos se despidieron ruidosamente, en cambio Juleka solo asintió. Marinette sabía a qué se debía aquella actitud y quería decirle que no la culpaba de nada de lo ocurrido, que después de todo seguía siendo su amiga. Pero para Juleka no era tan fácil.

-¡Oh!- Marinette chocó con un viejecito y ella lo sujetó antes de que cayera.

-¡Lo siento mucho! No me fije dónde iba.

-Oh, no te preocupes, jovencita.

-¿Gusta un palito de pescado o queso?- el anciano tomó un palito y lo saboreó gustoso.

-Mmmm, los mejores palitos de toda la costa. Gracias y que te vaya bien.

-Igual, y en serio disculpe.- Marinette casi tropieza de nuevo pero logró irse de allí, Bridgette salió y vio al anciano que fue recibido a gritos por los niños.

-/ ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!/

-Señor Fu, buen día. Traigo su pedido enseguida.

-Por supuesto Bridgette, aquí espero…- este sintió la brisa marina cuando ella entró y se encogió un poco. Su mirada pasó preocupada por ella, cuando la vio irse a la cocina, y luego se perdió en el cielo.- Va a haber cambio de marea, niños. Ya verán.- los dos niños le miraron curiosos, sin saber el significado oculto tras esas palabras…

Juleka regresó a donde el Liberty estaba encallado y vio a Luka solo en la cubierta.  
-¿Que tal tú paseo hermanita?- Juleka le ignoró y Luka la miró triste.- Por favor, Juleka. No me gusta cuando te enojas conmigo.  
-Te dije que aparentaría en frente de mamá, no todo el tiempo. ¿Dónde está ella?  
-Si te refieres a mamá, salió a dar una vuelta; si hablas de Kagami está durmiendo.  
-Bien...  
-Jule, Kagami es una gran chica. Podrían llevarse bien.  
-¿En serio?- soltó con acidez y Luka se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana.  
-Todo fue mi culpa, así que por favor no culpes a Kagami.  
-No. Los culpo a los dos, Kagami era su amiga y tu su novio, sabían lo que hacían y yo me convertí en cómplice al callarme cuando los vi por primera vez.- Juleka nunca hablaba demasiado pero tenía demasiado por dentro, a Luka le dolió ver a su hermana triste y molesta.  
-Jule...  
-Ya déjalo, Luka. Rose tiene razón, no tengo cara para ver a Marinette y pedirle disculpas.  
-¿La viste?  
-Eso no te importa. Comeré en mi cuarto- terminó la conversación y fue abajo para comer lo que había conseguido, para no ver a su hermano ni a su novia. Luka se volvió a sentar y de su celular vio una foto donde todos estaban reunidos en una cena, estando él entre Kagami y Marinette.

-Lo siento tanto… todo es mi culpa.- sin notar que Kagami lo veía escondida, y luego cerró la puerta sin que él notara su presencia…

Adrien estaba nadando en el ojo de agua de la cueva. Había esperado a que esa humana regresara, pero al parecer se había hecho ilusiones...

-Seguro ya no volverá…- se dijo a sí mismo un tanto desilusionado, o quizás no. Al escuchar ruido, pudo ver desde debajo del agua a esa chica que miraba el ojo de agua sin poder verlo completamente.  
-¿Ho-Hola?- se había puesto en cuclillas para poder ver el fondo pero no lograba ver casi nada, aunque el agua fuera de ese azul tan enigmático, apenas y distinguía algo.- ¿Estas aquí?- no vio movimiento alguno y suspiró.- Por supuesto, ¿cómo fui a pensar que estaría aquí? Marinette, sí que eres un caso… ¡Aaah!- se asustó cayendo en su trasero al ver a un par de metros la mitad de su rostro fuera del agua, casi como una película de terror.

Lo vio hundirse de nuevo.  
-¡No, no! Lo siento yo... no fue mi intención asustarte.- Adrien volvió a asomarse, tal y como Plagg le había dicho, estaba en su forma de depredador, por si acaso, y Marinette pudo ver sus intensos ojos verdes que parecían ver a través de su alma… Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a reaccionar.- Ho-Hola... yo quería... quería agradecerte por la vez anterior y, ammm, ¿te gusto lo que te dejé? Si no te traje algo. Son palitos de pescado, p-pero si no te gusta el pescado también hay de queso, aunque no sé si te gusten, pero creo que es mejor que devorar a tus amigos, ¿no?...- dejó el paquete de palitos frente a él y se alejó unos pasos.  
Adrien miró curioso lo que le ofrecía pero al sacar su nariz del agua pudo percibir un aroma delicioso. Se acercó y se apoyó en las rocas para salir. Marinette observó fascinada aquella criatura oscura, y lo vio tomar uno de los palitos y olisquearlo un poco antes de llevarlo a boca y exclamar un sonido de placer y tomar otro.  
Marinette dio un paso al frente admirándolo, esas escamas oscuras, ese cabello rubio y ojos verdes, aun con las garras le parecía fascinante.  
-Vaya... no pensé que las sirenas fueran así.- Adrien dejó de comer y la miró ofendido.  
-¡No soy una sirena! ¡Soy un tritón!- Marinette se levantó.  
-¡¿HABLAS?!  
-Obviamente.- respondió casual, tomando un palito de queso y mordiéndolo, estirando el delicioso queso y terminando por comerlo.- Pero no soy una sirena, las sirenas son hembras, yo soy un macho, o sea, un tritón.  
-L-Lo siento. No sabía.  
-Los humanos no nos conocen, supongo que está bien por esta vez.- dijo con un gesto quitándole importancia.  
-Entonces eres un tritón. Pues quisiera agradecerte por haberme devuelto mi pluma. Fue un regalo de una amiga.  
-¿Pluma?  
-Sí. Yo... la uso para escribir o dibujar. Mira.- sacó de su bolso su libreta de dibujo y le mostró una hoja en blanco que rayó con su pluma. Adrien la observó fascinado.  
-Vaya, es increíble. Nunca había visto esto.  
-Supongo que las plumas no funcionan bien bajo el agua.- Adrien miró un dibujo de la libreta y para sorpresa de Marinette, este le arrebató la libreta y con cuidado dio vuelta a la hoja.  
-Vaya... ¿qué es esto?  
-Oh, s-son mis diseños.  
-¿Diseños? ¿Qué son? ¿Tú dibujaste eso?  
-Pues sí. Me encanta.  
-Wow...- se detuvo al notar lo nerviosa que estaba.- No te haré nada, ¿sabes? Siento haberte arrebatado tu libeta, fue grosero de mi parte.

-Lo siento, es que aun esto me parece tan surreal, digo, eres una sire…, digo, tritón, estás hablando conmigo y te estoy enseñando los diseños de mi libreta mientras te comes unos palitos.

-Libreta.- repitió esta vez bien la palabra.- Bueno, cosas más raras pudieron haber pasado.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Que en vez de ser este guapo tritón fuera un pulpo, o un calamar gigante, esos sí que son crueles.- le sonrió para calmarla.- Es en serio, no comemos humanos ni mucho menos nos acercamos a ellos, tú eres un caso especial.

-Ya… bueno, entonces… ¡Vaya! No sé qué decir- Adrien rio entre dientes.  
-Ni yo. Es la primera vez que hablo con una humana.  
-Digo lo mismo, digo, tu eres un tritón y... eso.  
-¿Quieres seguir hablando?

-¿Sobre qué?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué tal si nos presentamos?

-Me parece bien. Me llamo Adrien.  
-Yo soy Marinette.  
-Marinette.- paladeó su nombre como si fuese una melodía.- Tienes un hermoso nombre. Háblame más.  
-¿D-De qué quieres hablar?  
-Supongo que de todo. No conozco tu mundo así que podría ser interesante y divertido hablar de ello.- Marinette vio sus colmillos cuando le sonrió y quizás estaba loca pero no se sintió para nada intimidada de aquel ser con mirada traviesa.

-Eres algo extraño, ¿no? No solo por… las escamas.

-Bueno, tú también eres extraña, y no solo por tus extrañas aletas de tierra.-ella sonrió.  
-Vale, pero yo también quisiera conocerte.  
-Vale, soy una ostra abierta para ti.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto, quisiera preguntar…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es lo que llevas encima?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esas cosas de colores.

-¿Hablas de mi ropa?

-Pues sí, no es normal esconder el pecho. Al menos no para las sirenas. ¿Qué escondes? ¿Acaso las tienes deformes?- el rostro de Marinette enrojeció.

-¡Pues para las humanas sí es normal!- exclamó sin saber si estaba molesta o apenada.

-¿Tenerlas deformes?

-¡CUBIERTAS!- gritó tan roja como un manzana, o un pulpo de acuerdo a Adrien que se rio con fuera, haciendo que Marinette ya no se preocupara de ser devorada pero sí preocupándose ahora de qué giros podría tener esa conversación…

Chloe no podía encontrar a Adrien, aunque apenas y lo intentaba. Chloe no le gusta alejarse mucho de los demás ni mucho menos estar cerca de asentamientos humanos o embarcaciones. ¿Qué tenían de divertido ver las cosas humanas? Ella lo consideraba de mal gusto, Adrien, en cambio, fascinante. Bufó, al fin se rindió pero escuchó una voz y al reconocerla se ocultó tras una roca. Claudia y Félix y este último parecía molesto.  
-Vamos, Félix, tú y yo podríamos pasar un rato muy agradable.  
-No insistas, Claudia, y si quisiera pasar un rato "agradable", primero abrazaría a una medusa.- Chloe aguantó la risa.

-Vamos Félix, nadie tiene que saberlo.

-Respétate un poco, no me interesan las sirenas de escamas muy abiertas.- sin decir más se alejó dejando a una furiosa Claudia.  
-No lo sabes, pero ya eres mío, Félix.  
-Uy, parece que no te fue tan bien, hermanita.- Claudia le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Chloe.  
-Yo que tu borraba esa estúpida sonrisita tuya, por al menos YO sí puedo acercarme a Félix mientras que tu nadas y nadas sin ver a tu Adrien que te esquiva como si fueras una babosa de mar.  
-Eres una maldita.  
-¡Basta las dos!- ambas se quedaron quietas y miraron a su madre verlas con ceño fruncido como siempre.  
-/Mamá.../  
-Ustedes dos son un dolor de cabeza. Siempre peleando.  
-Mami, no es mi culpa.- se justificó Chloe.  
-¡No le creas! Ella siempre gusta de molestarme.  
-¡A callar!- las dos se callaron pero eso no evitó las miradas que se lanzaban.- He estado hablando con Gabriel, otra vez, y bueno, dadas las circunstancias estoy segura que muy pronto su ridículo problema con los hermanos terminará.- a las dos hermanas se les iluminó la cara.  
-Eso quiere decir...- Chloe no se atrevía a completar la frase pero la sonrisa de su madre lo confirmó.  
-Cuando todo esté listo, se anunciará ¡el gran compromiso!- las dos rieron felices y Audrey amplió su sonrisa.- Solo eso sí. Ni una palabra de esto, no quiero que nada intervenga en nuestro plan, ¿entendido?  
-Claro, mamá.  
-Ni palabra.  
-Muy bien. Pronto seremos las reinas de todos los mares...- las tres sirenas sonreían ampliamente ante ese sueño que estaba cada día mas cerca de ellas...

Marinette rió con fuerza ante las cosquillas de su pie. Adrien había tomado su pierna para examinarla y encontrado que los humanos sufren de muchas cosquillas en la base de su aleta, o al menos Marinette.  
-¡Ya no! ¡Piedaaaaaad!- Adrien se rió y al fin la soltó. Esperó para que Marinette se calmara un poco.  
-Esas aletas terrestres tuyas son muy raras. ¿Para qué les sirve tener dedos en estos? Se ven extraños.  
-Son útiles aunque no lo creas y se llaman piernas, no aletas terrestres... Espera, ¿qué hora es?- miró su celular y vio lo tarde que era.- ¡Santo cielo! Deben preguntarse dónde estoy, ¡es tardísimo!  
-¿Ya te vas?  
-Lo siento pero debo irme.  
-Ya veo. Creo que también debo irme.- sonó tan desilusionado. Parecía un niño al que le acababan de decir que ya se iban del parque de atracciones.  
-Oye, Adrien. ¿Crees que podamos volver a vernos? Ya sabes, para hablar como… amigos.  
-¿Amigos?  
-Sí...- Adrien sonrió ampliamente.  
-Está bien. Sera la primera vez que tenga a una amiga humana.  
-Lo mismo digo, es decir, sobre tener a un amigo tritón, a eso me refiero.- Adrien volvió a reír entre dientes y Marinette se inclinó y alzó su meñique, para confusión de Adrien.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-¿La promesa del meñique? Prometo ser tu amiga por siempre y visitarte cada vez que pueda.- Adrien dudoso alzó su meñique y Marinette lo enlazó al de ella.- Es una promesa. Esto significa que no se puede romper.  
-Claro. ¡Una promesa!  
Y así hicieron esa promesa, sin saber que los dos sellarían el comienzo de algo más que una amistad en ese momento.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	4. Buenos amigos

**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los que han estado leyenda esta historia y los reviews. En serio apenas estamos viendo la punta del iceberg de los secretos que hay, aún falta mucho por hacer y ver. Y bueno, sin nada más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 4.

Buenos amigos.

-¡Ya me voy!- anuncio Marinette tomando su gran bolso rosa y corrió fuera de la casa. Nino tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar con Tikki siguiendo a su dueña.  
-¡Wow! ¡Chica!  
-¡Lo siento!- Alya que vio todo y que tenía un tazón de palomitas en mano se rio.  
-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Nino curioso y Alya le acercó el tazón para que comiera.  
-Marinette ha estado revolucionada desde hace un par de días. Dice que ha tenido un golpe de inspiración y no para de dibujar.  
-Genial. Me alegra verla de mejor humor.  
-No eres el único, aunque me gustaría que esa emoción se debiera a encontrar a un chico lindo.

-Solo dale tiempo, Al. Marinette ha pasado por mucho, seguro conocerá a alguien que sea digno de ella.

-Y nosotros estaremos allí para apoyarla.- Nino besó la frente de su novia.

-Bien dicho, ¿qué película estás viendo?- fueron a la sala para ver una película, disfrutando su momento de pareja.

Marinette le mostró a Adrien el nuevo diseño que había hecho.  
-¡Ta-da! ¿Te gusta?  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Es un bombín. Un sombrero.  
-¿Y para que quieres un sombrero?  
-Pues para protegerte la cabeza o como accesorio.- Adrien tomó la libreta viendo en diferentes ángulos el dibujo. Desde hacía un par de días, Adrien llegaba puntual a la cueva y lo que comenzó como una relación de mera curiosidad, se transformó en una amistad como si se conociesen de años. Cosas que aún no podían comprender...  
-No entiendo porque usan tantas cosas encima. ¿No sería mejor quitarte todo?- jaló un poco la camiseta de Marinette que cruzó sus brazos sobre sí misma.  
-¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza! Ya te lo había dicho.  
-No tiene nada de malo. Las sirenas no usan nada encima más que una que otra joya.  
-Quieres decir que ven sus... sus...  
-¿Pechos? Claro, es de lo más normal. ¿Ustedes no? ¿Es que los terrestres nacen vestidos?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero eso solo es cuando estas en la intimidad con alguien con ese tipo de confianza. Es decir... como pareja.  
-Oh, ya veo.  
-Por cierto, ayer no terminamos de discutir sobre las leyendas de tritones y sirenas ¿son como dicen? Que se llevaban a los marinos al fondo del agua y les sacaban los ojos.  
-¡Ugh! ¡No! Qué asco, pero obviamente nos defendemos. En la antigüedad, los piratas nos cazaban por nuestras colas. Pensaban que les daban poderes especiales al consumir nuestra carne o usar partes de nuestro cuerpo para crear pociones.

-¡Que horrible!

-Lo fue. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y nunca nos atreveríamos a sacarle los ojos a nadie.  
-¿Por ser asqueroso?  
-Eso y porque los ojos son la ventana del alma. Nosotros podemos quedar prendados de unos bonitos ojos que muestren un alma pura. Y si son lastimados o arrancados por una sirena... mejor cambiemos a algo más agradable. Sígueme contando de tu familia, tu vida es interesante.  
-Ya te he contado de ellos, viven en Paris, una ciudad preciosa y mi hogar.- decía con su celular pasando las fotos.- Estos son mi padre y mi madre.

-Vaya, te pareces mucho a ellos.

-Gracias.- dijo con claro orgullo que hizo sonreír a Adrien.- Estos son mis abuelos. Ellos son mis amigos, mi amiga Alya y su novio Nino, es un gran chico, mis otras amigas. Estos son Nathaniel y Juliet, también vinieron a pasar aquí el verano. Y bueno, ya conoces a Tikki.- señaló a un costado a su gata que no apartaba su vista de Plagg que esta vez había acompañado a su protegido y estaba dando vueltas debajo del agua.  
-Vaya, los terrestres tienen lugares interesantes. Y esos son los chicos que vi cuando quise devolverte esa... ¿pluna?  
-Casi. Se dice pluma.  
-Eso mismo. ¿Y quiénes eran las chicas que la lanzaron al mar?  
-Ugh. Esas eran Lila y Sabrina. Íbamos al mismo instituto, pero Lila es una chica de lo peor...

-¿Instituto?

-Un instituto o una escuela, es un lugar a donde vamos de pequeños y aprendemos muchas cosas.

-Oooh. ¿Y qué tan mala es esa chica Lila?- Marinette hizo una mueca.

-No te lo puedes imaginar, como esos calamares malvados que me contaste. Mintió en muchas cosas a todo mundo, y al final casi hace que me expulsen de la escuela.  
-¿Por qué te haría algo como eso?  
-Porque me enteré que todo lo que había contado era mentira y la tomó contra mí. Decía que conocía a gente famosa, que había hecho grandes hazañas, para mí fue muy duro enterarme que todo lo que decía era falso, y tras eso casi pierdo el año escolar y a mis amigos.  
-Su vida debe ser triste o muy vacía.- Marinette reflexionó.  
-No lo sé. Pero Lila es alguien que nunca le daría la espalda.

-¿Y esa otra chica que la acompaña también es mala?

-No lo sé, Sabrina no era mala hasta que conoció a Lila, y a pesar de que sus mentiras fueron reveladas, Sabrina siguió a su lado, no sé porque. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué hay sobre ti? Has escuchado mucho de mí, quiero escucharte hablar sobre tu familia.

-Pues tengo a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor, Félix. Ambos son tan gruñones que prefiero estar casi todo el tiempo nadando lejos ellos. Pero me quieren mucho. No importa que tan insoportables sean.  
-¿Y qué hay de tu madre?- Adrien puso una expresión melancólica.  
-No he sabido de ella en años. La verdad es que en una tormenta desapareció. Era hermosa, la sirena más hermosa de todos los mares, y la más gentil. Le extraño mucho…  
-L-Lo siento...- bajó la mirada, sintiendo empatía con el tritón.  
-No lo sientas, Marinette. A veces las cosas pasan.

-Es que… te entiendo.- lo miró a los ojos y este supo que decía la verdad.- Sabes, perdí a mi padre no hace mucho. También lo extraño mucho, pero tengo a mi familia y a mis amigos.

-Pensé que tus padres vivían, por la forma de la que hablas de ellos…

-Bueno, mamá vive y se encarga de la panadería con mi abuelo, y mi padre aun lo tengo aquí.- apuntó a su corazón.- Siento su presencia, y me quedan los buenos momentos que pasé con él. Fue mi héroe... y nunca lo olvidaré.- Adrien sonrió al notar el brillo en los ojos de Marinette por la devoción con la que hablaba de su padre. Este se sentó en la orilla.

-Tal como dijiste, así como tú no estoy solo, mi padre y Félix me aman, tengo a mis amigos, y mantengo el recuerdo de mi madre dentro de mi corazón con gran cariño. Su recuerdo nunca será olvidado si los mantenemos aquí, como bien has señalado.- dijo apuntando a su corazón con su garra.- Y por supuesto, también tengo a...  
-¡Hey!- gritó alguien desde el agua y Marinette se giró viendo al pez negro mirarlos fijamente.- ¿Es que estoy pintado o qué?- la boca de Marinette se abrió todo lo que pudo.  
-El pez... ¡¿HABLA?!  
-Plagg, ya iba a hablar de ti. Marinette, te presento a Plagg, es mi familiar.  
-¿Familiar? ¿Acaso es tu tío, primo o…? Y-Yo... ¡lo siento tanto! De haber sabido no hubiera traído sándwiches de atún. ¡Quién sabe a cuantos familiares tuyos me he comido! ¡No sabes cuánto lo lamento!- exclamó mortificada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y Adrien se rio fuerte.  
-Tranquila, Marinette. Plagg no es esa clase de familiar, tampoco es un pez, aunque lo parezca, es un kwami.  
-¿U-Un qué?

-Un kwami. Los kwamis son criaturas místicas que se transforman en animales para ciertas personas. O sea, un familiar.

-¿Un familiar? ¿Y cómo es eso?  
-Veras, los familiares son seres mágicos que nos protegen, y dependiendo su entorno pueden transformarse en lo que quieran. Pero como Plagg está siempre en el agua es un pez.  
-Oh, ¿entonces si estuviera en tierra sería un perro o gato?- Plagg rio con burla.  
-¿Y porque querría ser una de esas cosas? Me parecen animales vulgares.- Tikki entendió a la perfección sus palabras y desde donde estaba le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su pata.- ¡Hey!  
-Lo siento. Tikki normalmente es tranquila.- se disculpó Marinette.  
-¿Ya ven? Los gatos son animales vulgares.  
-Plagg...- Adrien quiso reprenderlo pero Tikki volvió a pegarle y al escuchar a Marinette reír ante como se peleaban Tikki y Plagg, pensó que no había escuchado nada más bonito en toda su vida, y tenía que admitir que la escena era tan graciosa como Marinette lo era de cautivadora...

Nathaniel estaba en el muelle dibujando el ancho mar, algunos botes y barcos se veían a lo lejos y el sol le daba un efecto especial a la playa. Suspiró dejando el carboncillo a un lado y cerró los ojos. Algo se le escapaba, y no era cosa del paisaje. Su mano revolvió sus cabellos sueltos y largos. Desde hacía un tiempo sentía que algo le faltaba a sus dibujos, incluso Marc, su compañero y socio se lo había dicho cuando le presentó los últimos bocetos.

_-Están bien, Nathaniel, pero solo eso. No tienen la chispa de antes. ¿Acaso ya no te gusta el comic?  
_  
Eso fue un golpe bajo para él. Amaba el comic, respiraba para el comic y... quería ponerle un digno punto final.

Su mundo ahora se expandía gracias a la escuela y sus profesores, amaba cada una de sus clases y amaba el comic, pero sentía que estaban alargando la historia más de lo debido por miedo a no hacer algo igual de bueno que el éxito actual de sus manos. Y temía que al seguir avanzando, los dos fueran a caer en el clásico error en que caen algunos grandes comic o series al alargarlos, y su gran éxito terminase siendo recordado como un estrepitoso fracaso. No, no quería eso pero no tenían ninguna idea para un trabajo a futuro y terminando el verano prometió a Marc resultados e ideas.  
El sonido de unas sandalias sobre la madera le hizo abrir los ojos, y vio a Juliet acercarse con caña y cebo en mano.  
-Caray, ibas en serio con lo que dijiste de pescar.  
-Por supuesto. Mi abuela me dice que pescaba con el abuelo por los alrededores, también pescaba papá por aquí, y quiero seguir la tradición. Pero hay un pez perverso que me ha tirado al agua durante los últimos días y esta vez voy a atraparlo con esto.- le enseñó una lata llena de gusanos que hizo que la cara de Nathaniel fuese de blanco a verde.

-Eso debe ser… apetitoso para un pez.

-Deben serlo, ¡mira cómo se retuercen!- Nathaniel no dijo nada, tragando duro ante el asco que sintió. La vio sentarse en la orilla del muelle y este sonrió a medias al volver a tomar el carboncillo.  
-Suerte...  
Bajo de ellos, Claude estaba con Sain mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Desde que Adrien venía en secreto, había encontrado fascinante la playa al darle la vuelta entera al lugar. Había visto algunas cosas interesante y jugado algunas bromas, pero lo que de verdad le entretenía era esa chica que creía era un pez, intentando atraparlo con distintos cebos. Y cada vez que la tiraba al agua era tan graciosa. Y al ver el anzuelo del día, este casi quiso romper en carcajadas al ver a Sain que puso su mejor cara de asco.  
-Ugh, los humanos y sus cosas.  
-Bien, esto te gustara. Atento.  
-Cuidado o te van a descubrir cabeza de pez.

Claude tomó y jaló el hilo poco a poco, liberando al gusano en el proceso. Puso entre unas rocas el hilo anclando el anzuelo, y al estar bien atorada jaló con fuerza llamando la atención arriba.  
-¡Allí esta!- la escuchó exclamar y comenzó a jalar e hilar pero su presa parecía no ceder.- Eres mío…

-Vamos encanto, jala un poco más fuerte, puedes hacerlo mejor.- le animaba Claude que jalaba de vez en cuando para no hacerla sospechar.- Tú puedes... hazlo divertido.

Nathaniel notó ante el escándalo cómo su amiga parecía ser jalada de a momentos, como si el dichoso pez en verdad fuese una ballena.  
-Pero qué rayos...- dejó su libreta y fue hacia su amiga sujetándola por detrás, rodeando sus brazos bajo su axila, con las manos en sus hombros y ayudó a jalar. Claude sintió el cambio repentino y junto con Sain se asomó para ver a otro terrestre. Claude lo vio y chasqueó los dientes con evidente fastidio.  
-Vaya entrometido. Pero esto lo hará mejor...- Claude se sumergió y jaló con fuerza, aflojó poco hasta que de un movimiento jaló y los dos humanos cayeron al agua con la boca bien abierta. Claude se alejó y se rio de estos cuando salieron a tomar aire. Sain rodó los ojos.  
-Eres tan maduro.  
-Gracias.  
-Estoy siendo sarcástico.  
-Lo sé.- más las risas de la chica terrestre captaron su atención. Claude nadó bajo el muelle para asomarse y poder escuchar mejor, confundido por esa risa.  
-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Nathaniel que se quitaba el cabello de la cara.  
-¿No fue divertido?  
-¿Caer al agua con la boca abierta?  
-Eso y todo el jaleo por sacar a ese pez.- Nathaniel bufó y de repente un pescado cayó al muelle.- Me da un premio de consolación cada vez que intento atraparlo, ¿te lo puedes creer?- Claude vio a Sain volver con él y entendió lo que había hecho. Casi le acarició la cabeza.  
-Sí, me parto de la risa.- respondió áspero y fue que Juliet notó que algo no iba bien con su amigo.  
-Hey, Nath. ¿Qué ocurre?  
-No pasa nada.  
-Vamos, podemos contarnos todo. Somos mejores amigos y puedes confiar en mí.- el pelirrojo suspiró y se sentó en el borde del muelle con ella dejando sus pies en el agua a centímetros de Claude y Sain.  
-Digamos que me siento bloqueado. No logro darle la chispa que quiero a lo que hago y hasta Marc me lo hizo saber en mis últimos dibujos.- llevó sus manos a su rostro.- Siento que estoy en un atolladero.  
-Hey, tranquilo. Tal vez ese es tu problema, te estas presionando demasiado.- Nathaniel miró a su amiga.  
-¿Tú crees?  
-Claro. Es decir, tienes un comic genial que se ha vuelto famoso, tus estudios te mantienen ocupado, las expectativas suben y te estas ahogando, ¿no?- Nathaniel la miró sorprendido.- ¡Pues olvídate de eso!- ella se levantó de un salto.- Tenemos dos meses de vacaciones, disfrútalos, relájate y diviértete. Porque si te presionas de esa manera terminaras con un gran desastre entre manos.  
-Tienes razón. Necesito despejarme. Buscar... algo que hacer, una aventura.  
-Exacto. Disfruta estos días, Nath. Ya verás que después todo se solucionará, pero no lo hará si no despejas tu cabeza.- Nathaniel sonrió, tenía una gran amiga, y abajo de ellos Claude pareció interesado en la charla, sintiendo la dulzura con que la terrestre calmaba a su amigo.

-Pero mira quienes están aquí.- Lila y Sabrina se acercaron a ellos vistiendo unos largos y bonitos vestidos estampados de playa.- Pero si son los mayores perdedores de Paris.

-¿Quién diría que los rumores que rondaban en el instituto eran ciertos?- Juliet frunció el ceño.  
-¿No se han mordido la lengua?- las miró furiosa y puso su mano sobre su oreja como si oyera de lejos.- ¿Oyen eso? ¿Ha sido otra mentira tuya, Lila? ¡Oh! Hija de diplomáticos italianos, modelo y musa de cantantes como Jagged Stone. Váyanse a tirar su veneno a otra parte y déjenos en paz.- normalmente no daba la cara pero la actitud de esas dos la habían hartado en el instituto y ni qué decir cada vez que se metían con sus amigos. Lila gruñó y a lo lejos unos chicos las llamaron.  
-No voy a malgastar mi tiempo con perdedores como ustedes. Mis nuevos amigos nos esperan para subirnos a su elegante yate. Y vuelve a referirte a mi así, Decrois y te arrepentirás, tengo los medios y no le tengo miedo a una estúpida huérfana. Vamos Sabrina.

-Sí, Lila.

Bajo el muelle a Claude no le gustó para nada esas chicas, mucho menos el tono con que le hablaron a la dulce chica que consoló a su amigo. Estas caminaron por el muelle como todas unas divas hasta que entre los huecos del muelle, unos dedos tomaron los tacones de sus zapatos y cayeron estrepitosamente de frente.  
Nathaniel aguantó la risa y Juliet se mordió el labio para tampoco reír, todo en vano ya que los dos se rieron. Lila se levantó primero seguida de Sabrina y se fueron a paso rápido con los chicos que las esperaban. Pero al dejar de reír, Juliet notó algo, por unos segundos le pareció ver algo ocultarse entre las tablas del muelle… ¿dedos? Desechó la idea, segura que sus tacones se atoraron entre las divisiones del muelle.  
-Ven, Juliet. Vamos a la casa o nos resfriaremos.  
-Sí, vamos.- recogió su caña y se fueron riendo sobre lo ocurrido.

Claude sonrió y se sumergió para encontrarse con una sonrisa de Sain.

-¿Esta vez no dirás nada, Sain?

-Nah, solo por esta vez me ha gustado la broma.

-Aww, ¿quién es el mejor familiar de todos?

-Obvio que soy mejor que Plagg, eso no se pregunta.- Claude se rio pero su risa murió de golpe solo al ver a lo lejos una cabellera dorada, Chloe se estaba acercando a la playa.  
-Ay, madre mía... ¡Me vas a deber una grande Adrien! ¡Vamos Sai!- nadaron lo más rápido posible sin ser vistos por la rubia, pero Chloe podía rastrear por la marea a cualquier sirena, era un don que había heredado y aprendido de su padre.  
-¿Dónde estará Adrien?... Por aquí, y cerca de estos humanos, ugh.- nadó en dirección a la cueva sin dudar, deseosa de ver a Adrien y llevarlo lejos de allí.

Adrien seguía comiendo los bocadillos de salchicha y Plagg gustaba de hacerle bromas a Tikki, como escupirle agua a la pobre gata cuando salía haciéndola enfurecer.  
-Muy bien, tengo otra pregunta.- decía Marinette.- ¿No les da catarro o se enferman?  
-Solo cuando nuestras agallas se enfrían demasiado, por eso siempre estamos en aguas cálidas o templadas. ¿No tienes más bocadillos?  
-Oye, pero si te has comido hasta mi parte.  
-¡Es que son tan sabrosos!- un fuerte chapoteo llamó su atención y Claude apareció en su forma de tritón salvaje asustando a Marinette, pero este ni siquiera la vio.  
-¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Chloe viene para acá!  
-¡¿CÓMO?! Pero ¿cómo es que lo supo?

-¿Y yo que sé? ¡Tal vez siguió tu aroma a pescado muerto!

-¡Mira quién habla!  
-Eh... ¿quién es Chloe?- preguntó Marinette sacándolos de su discusión.- Adrien le sonrió solo a Marinette.  
-Oh, te lo explico luego, por ahora, Claude, saca tu cola del agua ¡Ahora!

Chloe nadó al interior de la cueva sin poder sentir nada. Sain y Plagg se habían ocultado en un hueco del fondo sin atreverse a moverse. Chloe se asomó solo viendo cristales, estalactitas o estalagmitas, y nada más que piedras; pero escondidos tras las columnas y formaciones del lugar, se encontraban los tres chicos y Marinette tenía bien sujeta a Tikki, se asomó un poco y pudo ver a una chica rubia, toda una belleza como las sirenas de los libros de cuentos y en el agua podía verse algo dorado moverse, se ocultó más cuando ella volteó a su dirección.  
-¿Dónde estarán? No puede estar lejos.- volvió a sumergirse y tras unos momentos nadando alrededor, se fue de allí. Plagg y Sain aparecieron y pudieron respirar aliviados.  
-Menudo susto...- musitó Adrien y Claude vio a Marinette.  
-Hola, chica terrestre. Me llamo Claude.  
-Ho-Hola, me llamo Marinette.  
-Vaya... de cerca las terrestres no son nada feas.  
-Hey, atrás.- a Adrien no le gustó la cercanía o el interés de Claude.  
-Tranquilo, tiburón.- se burló Claude y Marinette se rió a lo bajo y fue que notó que quedaba un bocadillo.  
-Ah, vaya. Queda una salchicha.  
-¿Eso qué es? ¿Se come?- preguntó Claude y Marinette se lo tendió.  
-Adelante. A Adrien le gustaron mucho.

-Pues provecho.  
-¡Noooo!- Adrien tacleó a Claude cuando ya lo tenía en la boca y el pobre tritón naranja lo escupió y cayeron al agua estrepitosamente.- ¡Esa salchicha es mía!  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera la saboree, demente!- se pusieron a discutir y Marinette los observaba divertida, pero también observó por donde se había ido esa hermosa sirena preguntándose si la volvería a ver o no...

Chloe se sentía frustrada y no dejaba de murmurar acerca de cómo Adrien no tenía derecho de despreciarla así. Era hermosa de la cabeza hasta la punta de su cola, su cola era la más hermosa de todas, era graciosa, astuta y superaba a su hermana mayor en muchas cosas. Adrien no tenía derecho de despreciarla, ELLA es la que debería de despreciarlo. ¡Claro! Eso haría la próxima vez que lo viera y este desease hablarle, le haría el vacío. Nadó por la orilla de la playa hasta que algo captó su atención. Estaba sobre el agua, a unos varios de metros en la orilla de un acantilado pero era claramente visible, era rojo y brillante.  
-¿Qué es eso?- se encontraba a gran altura pero quería saber qué era eso.- ¿Sera una joya? ¡Madre mía! ¡Un rubí! ¡Con lo que adoro los rubís!- la joven no dudó en asomarse a la superficie para poder contemplar su joya favorita y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, su enorme joya en realidad era un humano. Un chico humano que se había quitado la camiseta mojada y quedando expuesto al aire libre. El humano dejaba que el sol secara un poco su piel, sus fuertes brazos y su atlética figura no era algo impresionante a primera vista pero tampoco era un escuálido, tenía unos músculos bien hechos, y su boca se abrió cuando este echó hacia atrás su largo cabello rojo y el sol tocaba el perfil de ese terrestre que la dejó impávida.

Y desde esa distancia, Nathaniel notó por el rabillo del ojos algo brillar, había un objeto dorado en el agua. Y al fijar su mirada, pudo ver una cabellera dorada y a una chica mirarlo fijamente en el agua. De repente esta reaccionó y se hundió. Nathaniel la miró con extrañeza y entonces vio algo salir del agua en su huida, era... ¿una cola?  
-¿Qué rayos...?  
-¡Nath!- Juliet lo llamó desde una ventana del segundo piso de la casa.- ¡Entra! Ya puedes usar la ducha.  
-¡V-Voy!- tenía que ser cosa de su imaginación. ¿Una sirena? Debió haber tragado más agua de la que pensó, porque se parecía mucho a... no, olvídalo, eran simples fantasías suyas…

Adrien entró al agua y Marinette lo vio un poco triste de que tuviese que irse mucho antes.  
-Lo siento, Marinette. Podemos quedar más tiempo mañana.  
-Está bien, no es tu culpa, veo que esto también debe ser un gran secreto para ti.  
-Me encanta tu compañía, pero a mi familia le daría un ataque.  
-Pienso lo mismo. No sé cómo reaccionarían mis amigos y mi familia. Pero ¿mañana está bien?  
-Te enviaré a Plagg para que te avise.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó indignado el pez negro.- ¿Desde cuándo soy tu recadero?  
-Te traeré más bocadillos, Plagg.- le sonrió Marinette y el pez bufó.  
-Si tienen esa cosa que llamaste queso mucho mejor. Y quiero más que él.- Plagg se hundió y Adrien se rió.  
-Nos vemos, princesa.  
-Hasta luego.- Adrien se hundió y Claude a le estaba esperando para irse, dándose una mirada significativa de que tenían que volver pronto o habría problemas.

-¿Y para cuándo la boda?

-Cállate, ella es solo una amiga.

-Claaaro, pero he visto cómo te le quedabas viendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Caray, qué hambre tengo, vamos por algo de comer para mí.- cambió de tema el castaño y Adrien le golpeó el hombro, sin embargo, Plagg miraba a Adrien preocupado por su relación con la humana.

-¿Plagg?

-Ahora no, Sain- este asintió, y nadaron detrás de sus protegidos de regreso a su colonia…

Marinette salió de la cueva y fue a la playa subiendo las escaleras del lugar, pero no pensó encontrarse nada más que con Kagami. La sorpresa fue para ambas pero luego de salir de su estupor, se miraron con absoluto rencor y Marinette siguió subiendo con la frente alta.  
-Con permiso.- dijo de forma seca intentando pasar de lado a Kagami que no se movió.  
-Me moveré apenas me escuches. No quiero que te acerques a Luka.- eso hizo que abriera grande los ojos y mirara indignada a Kagami.  
-Como si quisiera verlo a él o a ti, pero cruzarnos va a ser inevitable si estamos de vacaciones en un pueblo tan pequeño.  
-Como si importara. Bien puedes quedarte en donde te alojas y no salir siempre que puedas dibujar.  
-¡No voy a hacer eso! No tengo nada que esconder o avergonzarme y pienso disfrutar mis vacaciones con o sin ustedes por la zona.  
-Lo haces sentir culpable. ¿Por qué no superas y asumes lo que pasó?- quiso abofetearla, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no estaba ni en la posición, ni en la distancia para hacerlo. Solo pudo mirarla con odio y resentimiento, pasándola golpeando su hombro y poniéndose unos escalones por encima.  
-No tienes vergüenza alguna, Kagami. Todavía después de lo que hice por ti. Ya veo que tu madre tenía razón, pero erró demasiado en su concepto de amistad ya que fui yo y no tú la que salió decepcionada.- esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para Kagami que subió los escalones restantes dispuesta a abofetear a Marinette, pero una voz le detuvo.  
-¡Atrévete a tocar a mi amiga perra oriental y te dejaré los ojos más cerrados de como los tienes!- Alya estaba al principio de las escaleras, se veía tan intimidante aun con esas sandalias naranja de flores de colores que Kagami bajó la mano y se dio la vuelta bajando a la playa. Cuando se alejó, Alya fue con su amiga.  
-¿Te hizo algo?  
-Nada. Muchas gracias Alya.  
-Cuando quieras, aquí tienes a una verdadera amiga para cuando me necesites.- rodeó su brazo sobre sus hombros bufando por la nariz como un toro embravecido y Marinette sonrió, subieron el restante de escaleras, sabiendo que podía contar con Alya siempre...

Audrey vio a su hija mayor acercarse a Félix, y frunció el ceño cuando este volvió a dejar en claro que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Su hija era hermosa, sensual y grandiosa como lo fue ella a su edad. No le gustaba para nada que ese arrogante le rechazara, ¡porque era como si la rechazara a ella! Recordó esa misma escena con el hombre con el que necesitaba hablar en esos momentos. Y lo encontró, dando órdenes a otros tritones y sirenas de no acercarse a las embarcaciones humanas por seguridad. Cuando se quedó solo ella se acercó.  
-Gabriel.  
-¿Que sucede, Audrey?  
-Sabes que no me gusta molestarte con este tema, pero necesitamos hablar de nuevo. ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con tus hijos?  
-Ya hablé con ellos en su momento, pero si ellos no quieren no voy a obligarlos a estar con tus hijas.  
-¡Pero su periodo de fertilidad terminara pronto!- el ceño de Gabriel se frunció con gravedad.  
-Adrien y Chloe todavía tienen tiempo.  
-Pero no Félix, ¡ni Claudia! Necesitamos preservar nuestra especie y sabes bien que si pasa el periodo de fertilidad y no han procreado con su pareja, nunca más podrán hacerlo.  
Sus palabras eran ciertas en ello, si una sirena o un tritón no concebían en algún momento de su periodo con la pareja escogida, no podrían nunca tener la oportunidad de procrear a futuro. Adrien aún era joven pero Félix estaba cerca de terminar su periodo y eso significaba que si no ha estado con una sirena, entonces a futuro no podría tener hijos.  
-Emilie y yo hablábamos de la idea de tener nietos.- musitó Audrey con tristeza.- Le encantaba la idea de nadar con pequeños tritones y sirenas.- lo miró con un poco de pena.- Al menos habla con Félix, hazme ese favor, Claudia está muy ilusionada con él y no desearía que ambos quedasen solos.- Gabriel suspiró invocando su paciencia, cuando mencionaban a su esposa su armadura se resquebrajaba un poco.  
-Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada.  
-Gracias, Gabriel. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.- sonrió a este agradecida ganándose solo un asentimiento de cabeza. El tritón se fue y la expresión de la sirena cambió y entre sus manos atrapó a un pez que nadaba cerca de ella.- Oh, Gabriel, Gabriel. Ojala lo hagas y convenzas a tu estúpido hijo, porque si no, tengo otros medios para cumplir mis cometidos y no me importará que tan bajo en el abismo deba caer para conseguir lo que quiero.- sus garras aparecieron y el pez fue destrozado entre sus dedos, dejando un leve rastro de sangre y soltando lo que quedaba de este mientras reía a lo bajo.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y ya verán, ya verán, faltan muchas cosas por pasar! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	5. Atardecer de deseos

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review, y pongan atención, porque poco a poco las sospechas aparecerán junto con las pistas de lo que pasa. Y bien, sin más qué decir que estoy muy emocionada por los capítulos de Septiembre Y que grité como loca al ver el tráiler… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 5.  
Atardecer de deseos.

En la cena, Marinette estaba lavando los platos como le tocaba ese día, mientras sus amigos hablaban y Nino no dejaba de agitar un pequeño cartel frente a todos.  
-¡Windsurf! ¿Se lo pueden imaginar? Siempre he querido hacer surf o el parecido de este.- Alya le dio un beso a Nino en los labios.  
-Me parece increíble que una ciudad como esta pueda hacer algo así.- Juliet que limpiaba la mesa respondió.  
-Eso es porque más jóvenes vienen aquí y el turismo ha ido en aumento. Los lugareños hacen todo lo posible para armas eventos, fiestas y demás cosas. Como la fiesta que habrá en el centro del pueblo por el evento. Incluso han contratado a un DJ.  
-Ninguno es tan bueno como Nino.- sonrió Alya orgullosa, Nino le besó en la mejilla y su brazo rodeó su cadera.  
-Te amo, nena.  
-¡Nada de ponerse cursis por favor!- rogó Marinette melodramática haciendo reír a los presentes, o al menos a algunos. Nathaniel estaba en un estado automático mientras secaba platos y los ponía en su lugar.  
-Nath, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Marinette que al tocarlo este al fin reaccionó y se giró solo para ver que todos le miraban extrañados.  
-Eh... sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo... pensaba en lo que voy a dibujar. Me siento inspirado y necesito dibujar, ¡urgente! Ya saben, cómo Marinette.- habló rápido y con una risa un tanto nerviosa que hizo dejara caer un plato y que este se rompiese, todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco.- Amm... lo siento.- se rascó tras la cabeza, confundiendo a todo mundo sin saber que decir...

Anarka se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla extremadamente cansada por el largo día que había tenido.  
-Estoy hecha polvo.- se frotó su hombro adolorido sin notar la presencia de la chica a su lado.  
-Tome, capitana, un té le hará sentir mejor.- le ofreció Kagami y esta aceptó gustosa la bebida caliente.  
-Eres muy amable, Kagami. No sabes cómo mis viejos huesos de mar agradecen tu atención.- la joven sonrió, sin notar como Juleka rodaba los ojos y se levantó del sofá tan cómodo donde estaba leyendo.  
-Voy a leer en mi cuarto  
-Descansa, Jule.- le despidió su madre. Kagami vio a Juleka irse y en poco subió a cubierta posando su vista en las estrellas, toda una gama estelar para admirar, cosa que no podía hacer en la ciudad. No conocía mucho de constelaciones, Luka sí, y estaba perdida en aquella visión hasta que sintió dos fuertes brazos rodearla y un beso en su hombro que la hizo sonreír.  
-Hey, ¿qué te preocupa?  
-No es nada. Es cielo es tan hermoso fuera de la ciudad.  
-Tanto como tú. Y no mientas, te conozco bien.- Kagami hizo un puchero.  
-Es tu hermana. Aún está molesta.- Luka suspiró.  
-Ya se le pasará. Aunque debo hablar con ella y Marinette claramente para dejar todo en claro.  
-No tienes que hacerlo.  
-Tengo qué. No podría estar bien tras lo ocurrido. Les debo al menos una disculpa sincera por haberles mentido todo este tiempo.- Kagami bajó la mirada un poco triste.  
-No quisiera que vieras a Marinette.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Es que...- se giró a verle y sus labios fueron sellados por los de Luka.  
-No tienes que ponerte celosa. Por quien mi corazón anhela es por ti. Pero debo dejarlo en claro para todos.- los brazos de Kagami rodearon su cuello.  
-Con que quede claro para mí eso basta.- sus labios se encontraron en un profundo beso que demostraba ese amor que sentían por el otro. Luka era el único que podía hacerla sentir viva, feliz, y no deseaba que nadie se lo quitara. Su mano bajó lentamente de su fuerte pecho hasta sus pantalones y Luka gruñó entre sus labios. Al separarse la tomó de los glúteos y la sentó en la orilla. Besando su cuello y esta sonrió complacida al ver el efecto que provocaba en él.

-Debemos tener cuidado de no despertar a nadie…

-No lo hicimos cuando estuvimos en el cuarto de provisiones.

-Estamos el aire libre nos sentaría bien, ¿no?- le sonrió con una mirada oscura que fue respondida por una sonrisa pícara.

-Con vista a las estrellas.- volvieron a besarse con pasión, y se ocultaron en la cubierta sabiendo que nadie subiría esa noche…

Marinette había llevado una revista que compró en una tienda y fotos de su celular para que Adrien viera los deportes acuáticos.  
-¡Vaya! No puedo creer lo ingeniosos que son para deslizarse por el agua, y no solo en barcos.  
-Son deportes que practicamos, nado, velero, surf. Podrías venir y ver lo que es el windsurf pero deberás estar fuera del área de surfeo.  
-Tranquila. Puedo ser discreto.  
-¡JA! Como no.- se burló Plagg que nadaba cerca de los pies de Marinette y esta le lanzó un bocadillo de queso que este no dudó en tomar saltando fuera del agua y mojándola a ella y a Tikki que siseó molesta.  
-¡Puedo serlo!- recalcó haciendo reír a Marinette que curiosa tocó su brazo. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba.  
-Es curioso. Tu piel se siente áspera. ¿Son escamas?  
-Estas no son escamas. Nuestra piel se endurece para pelear. Digamos que así somos letales para cualquier depredador o atacante.  
-Oh. Como una armadura.  
-Exacto. ¿Te molesta?  
-Oh, no. Es solo que recuerdo a esa sirena y pienso lo diferentes que deben ser los machos de las hembras.- Adrien torció la boca, le parecía ridículo ocultar su verdadera forma a estas alturas. Marinette no era una amenaza, podía confiar en ella.  
-Marinette, yo...  
-Incluso me he inspirado en ti para hacer algunos diseños.- dijo mostrándole la libreta y los ojos de Adrien se abrieron grandes al ver sus dibujos. Se sintió halagado.  
-¡No lo creo!- este comenzó a ver los diseños, todos en verde y negro, sus colores predominantes y aunque pensaba que la ropa era algo ridículo, no pudo evitar penar que le encantaría ver esas prendas en persona o hasta llevar una puesta para saber qué se sentía.- ¡Wow!- una chaqueta llamó su atención.- ¡Me gusta este! ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¡Me encantaría usarlo!  
-Claro, de que puedo, puedo, pero no sé si aguante bajo el agua ya que quería hacerla de cuero, aunque podría ver opciones de materiales, creo que me puedo dar ideas.  
-¡Por favor! ¡Me encanta! Quiero que esta sea la primera prenda que me ponga.- al ver esos brillantes ojos verdes tan iluminados ella tomó la decisión.  
-Creo que si me organizo... podría tenértela en dos semanas, tres a lo mucho.  
-¡Muchas gracias! Te juro que la atesoraré con mi vida.- Marinette rió y notó a Adrien pasar sus ojos hacías las revistas de turismo de Paris, observando sus ojos anhelantes. Ella se acercó y entonces pudo notar un leve rastro de tristeza.  
-Adrien, ¿qué pasa?  
-Me doy cuenta de que ustedes los terrestres viven en lugares increíbles y hermosos. Comparado con el mar es un poco aburrido.  
-Tenemos nuestros pros y contras, hay ciudades que lidian con cosas como la contaminación o falta de zonas verdes, incluso me avergüenza decir que hemos contribuido a contaminar el mar.

-Lo sé, cuando nos acercamos a asentamientos humanos vemos esa basura de la que hablas, por eso nos mantenemos alejados y hasta evitamos que algunas especies se acerquen a sus costas. Pero quisiera poder ver esas cosas maravillosas y buenas que tienen. Ver tu hogar.  
-Me encantaría, pero no creo poder llevarte a mi hogar a menos que consiga una pecera gigante.  
-Y te iras pronto, ¿no es verdad?- preguntó con tristeza y Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.  
-No tan pronto...- el silencio que se formó entre ellos resultó incómodo y entonces Marinette sonrió levemente.- Pero podría venir a visitarte en mis vacaciones.- Chat la miró sorprendido.- Puedo ahorrar lo suficiente para venir cada verano si me lo propongo. Solo para vernos, si quieres.  
-¡Por supuesto que quiero!- ella alzó su meñique.  
-¿Prometemos seguir viéndonos?- Adrien sonrió y enlazó el meñique un poco torpe.

-¡Por supuesto!- hizo lo mismo un poco torpe.- Estemos juntos, Marinette. Para siempre.- ella sonrió asintiendo y Plagg vio a su protegido hacer esa promesa a la ligera. Suspiró bajo el agua con cierto pesar, y miró hacia donde se veía entre las sombras el grabado hecho en la piedra de la pared del lugar antes de que Tikki le tirara una piedra.

-¡MALDITA GATA!- Tikki maulló quitada de la pena, mostrando su odio mutuo...

Chloe había notado algo raro en su hermana y madre, Claudia ya no se quejaba como antes, al menos no demasiado, y le daba algo de escalofríos, por lo que prefería nadar lejos de ella sin que la notara.  
-¡Chloe! ¿A dónde vas?- habló demasiado rápido...  
-Solo a dar una vuelta. No es nada del otro mundo.  
-¿Vas a buscar a Adrien? No sé qué le ves. Tiene la cabeza siempre en otras cosas, cosas inútiles.  
-Podría preguntarte lo mismo por Félix pero bien sé que no te desvives de amor por él.  
-¡Claro que sí! Félix es todo lo que busco, un tritón fuerte y el futuro líder de nuestra colonia.- Chloe rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que su hermana actuaba por interés, veces se preguntaba si alguna vez había amado a alguien.

-Como sea, me voy.  
-Mamá tal vez hable contigo luego, y esta quizás te tenga noticias buenas, hermanita.  
-¿De qué tipo?  
-Ya lo sabrás.- se fue riendo y Chloe gruñó.  
-Siempre quedándose con la última palabra, pero detesto más cuando me ocultan algo…- atrapó en su mano el pequeño collar que tenía puesto, que trataba de una ostra rosada, al abrirlo había dos perlas y un rubí en el centro. Cerrando los ojos se enfrascó en sus recuerdos un momento.

_La pequeña Chloe se había emocionado mucho cuando su padre le había entregado ese hermoso collar. Siempre le había gustado el color rojo, no entendía por qué, cuando su madre y hermana le decían que ese no era su color pero a ella le encantaba. Su padre la adoraba, la mimaba, e incluso se tomaba tiempo para poder enseñarle lo que era el rastreo. Su padre era el mejor. Sin embargo, no todo terminó en felicidad._

_Figuras pasaban casi enfrente de una cueva marina que pasaba desapercibida. Dentro, estaba una pequeña sirena escondida, llorando tras haber casi presenciado la sanguinaria muerte de su padre por tiburones. Apretando el pequeño collar entre sus diminutas manos deseó que alguien la encontrara, tenía tanto miedo… ahora el color rojo no le gustaba, lo odiaba al ver toda esa sangre…, y por ello cerró la concha de su collar. De repente una sombra la asustó y vio a un pequeño tritón mirarla preocupado, Adrien le sonrió a la pequeña Chloe y le ofreció algo más que su mano para sacarla de allí, le ofreció su amistad con la promesa de bienestar y felicidad. _

Abrió los ojos. Claudia era idiota si creía que su interés hacia Adrien era por mero interés. Lo quería. Quería estar a su lado, protegerlo como él la protegió a ella cuando era niña. Adrien era el hombre más importante para ella después de su padre.

-Como me gustaría que estuvieses aquí, papá…- cerró la concha.  
De repente el color rojo se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, no el de su joya, ni tampoco el de la sangre en el agua, sino el de unos cabellos rojos al sol… ¿Que había sido eso? Sacudió la cabeza y nadó lejos de la colonia, con una sola idea en mente, o mejor dicho, un color en mente…

Juleka se sentó en una mesa en el interior del pequeño restaurante, no tenía mucha vista pero era el lugar era tranquilo y no muchos podrían verla si alguien pasaba. Revisó su celular y vio con pesar que Rose no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes, pero tenía la respuesta a los anteriores de sus vacaciones.

**¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? Eras su amiga! Eso es traición!**

**Lo siento, pero no me sentiría a gusto en ir de vacaciones contigo.**

**No quiero hablar contigo hasta que te disculpes con Marinette.  
**  
Ya lo había hecho, al menos lo de la última vez fue lo más cercano a una disculpa, pero las palabras no salían nunca por completo de su boca. Nunca pasaba. Pero sentía que su capacidad del habla había disminuido desde que encontró a su hermano besando a Kagami esa noche cuando salió del cine con Rose y Alix, había entrado en pánico, montones de pensamientos y preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza mientras miraba la escena: ¿Ese en serio es su hermano? ¿Por qué está besando a Kagami? ¿Y Marinette? ¿Dónde está Marinette? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Al escuchar a sus amigas tuvo que reaccionar, y fue que por su rápida intervención no los descubrieron en su momento. Frunció el ceño al recordar la discusión que tuvo con su hermano apenas llegando, le había gritado como nunca antes, por suerte su madre no estaba para escucharla y Luka se disculpó tan avergonzado que sabía que estaba siendo sincero. 

_-Las cosas solo se dieron. Sabemos qué hacemos mal pero el amor verdadero es algo que no se puede negar y tras lo ocurrido con su padre no podía hacerle eso a Marinette... Te prometo que le diremos todo a Marinette. Pienso decírselo después del concierto en un lugar tranquilo._

Ese era plan, o al menos iba a serlo. Cuando Marinette se acercó a la banda preguntando por Luka supo que algo iba a salir mal. Y no se equivocó...

Suspiró deseando con todas sus fuerzas retroceder en el tiempo para no ser partícipe de lo ocurrido esa horrible noche, debió dejar que los descubrieran, y así en la noche del concierto pudo haber terminado en una celebración con los de la banda y no llorando en su almohada tras haber confesado a todas que sabía lo de su hermano con Kagami. Todo era una pesadilla.  
-Y aquí tienes.- Juleka vio confundida la copa de helado con melón y fresas que la dueña del lugar le daba.  
-Aun no pido.  
-No importa cariño, necesitas sonreír, y nada mejor que esto para sacar una sonrisa.- Juleka sonrió a la joven que le recordó mucho a Marinette, y tomó una gran cucharada saboreando gustosa el helado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó una mujer anciana que estaba esperando su orden, y Juleka apenas y pudo asentir.- Lo siento, es que te vi un poco triste.

-Yo… he estado triste, supongo.

-Ya veo, pero una hermosa jovencita como tu debería de divertirse y sonreír.

-Hay cosas que no me lo permiten.- la mujer sonrió.

-Has caso a un consejo que te da alguien que ha vivido de todo: Deja atrás todo lo malo, respira, reflexiona y perdona, todo error o carga solamente te estorbará, y no podrás seguir andando.- Juleka bajó la mirada, le gustaba el consejo, pero ¿perdonar a su hermano y a esa mentirosa?

-Es… complicado.

-Ya verás que no lo es tanto. Nosotros somos quienes ponemos más peso a los problemas.

-Pero es que…

-Su pedido, señora Marianne.- Bridgette le entregó un paquete a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias Bridgette. Salúdame a tus dos granujas.

-Así lo haré.- se rio y la señora le dedicó a Juleka una última sonrisa antes de marcharse. Bridgette miró a Juleka pensativa y se acercó para ponerle más crema batida a su postre.

-No sé qué te dijo, pero la señora Marianne es muy sabia. Un poco más de crema no daña a nadie.- de debajo de la mesa cercana los gemelos aparecieron con un bote en mano.

-¡Con chocolate!

-¡Y más sirope fruta!- exclamaron disparando a la mesa el chocolate y sirope hacia el postre que quedó mucho más decorado… así como la mesa.

-¡Niños!- Bridgette los miró molesta.

-/¡A correr por nuestras vidas!/- Bridgette suspiró al ver semejante desastre, pero Juleka rio a lo bajo y probó gustosa su postre innovado, definitivamente iba a volver más seguido a ese lugar…

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde cuando Marinette estaba dejando la cueva. Ella sonrió a Adrien que le sonreía de igual forma desde abajo.  
-Nos vemos mañana, Marinette.  
-Cuídate, Adrien y nos vemos Plagg.  
-Trae más esos bocaditos de quesos.  
-Plagg...- el familiar suspiró.  
-Vale, por favor.- Marinette asintió.  
-Por supuesto, Plagg. Vamos Tikki.- la gata le siguió con la cola en alto e ignorando a Plagg que hizo una mueca.  
-Y no traigas a esa bola de pelo contigo.- Tikki arrugó la nariz y con la pata le lanzó una piedrecita que hizo le quejarse.- ¡Ya verás! La próxima vez me convertiré en una bestia y te voy a comer.- Adrien suspiró.  
-Ya basta. Nos vemos princess. Te deseo dulces sueños.  
-Nos vemos, Adrien.- Adrien se sumergió perdiéndose en el agua, cuando pareció perderse por completo de su vista, Marinette salió de la cueva y se estiró admirando el atardecer, pero unas vocecitas la hicieron girar en dirección a la playa.  
-¡Encontré una! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- los pequeños gemelos estaban juntando algunas conchas de mar y Marinette se acercó con sandalias en mano sintiendo la arena tibia entre sus dedos.  
-Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hacen?  
-Recolectamos conchas para llevárselas a mamá.- dijo Maximilian y Alexander tomó la cubeta con conchas.  
-Mamá hace adornos y collares muy bonitos con las conchas y caracolas.  
-¿En serio? Quisiera poder ver algo de lo que hace.- los gemelos asintieron.  
-Son muy bonitas.  
-Pero mamá no puede venir a la playa.  
-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó curiosa y los gemelos solo alzaron los hombros a la vez.- Bueno, los acompaño a con su mamá, ya empieza a hacerse tarde.  
-/Vamos/- respondieron al mismo tiempo y cada uno tomó la mano de Marinette. Tenía que admitir que eran adorables, pero se preguntaba donde estaría el padre de estos dos. Sacudió la cabeza, se le estaban pegando las malas mañas de Alya de inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás.  
-Y... ¿ayudan mucho a su mamá?- bien hecho, pensó con sarcasmo, ya quería golpearse.  
-Sip.- respondió Maximilian.- La ayudamos y cuidamos como ella nos cuida a nosotros.  
-Y si alguien se pasa de listo lo enterramos en algún lugar.- sonrió malvado Alexander.  
-¡Alex!  
-Vale. Solo fue una vez… o tres.  
-¿Y su papá?- los dos gemelos se miraron entre si y Marinette notó como desviaron la mirada al lado contrario.  
-Está de viaje.  
-No lo vemos mucho.  
-Ya veo.- era obvio que mentían pero no los contradijo.- Seguro su mamá ha de estar preocupada, ¡acelerando el paso!- los dos niños se rieron cuando Marinette los elevó un poco sobre los escalones. Eran unos niños muy buenos, tan buenos como lo era Bridgette. Pero sin saberlo, alguien desde el agua los vio sin poder creerse lo que veía.

Plagg tenía la boca abierta, solo se había regresado para decirle que trajera unos bocadillos extras pero quedó con la boca tan abierta por la impresión que un pescadito cruzó por esta.  
-No puede ser... Esto tiene que ser… ¡UNA BROMA!- se hundió y se fue nadando de regreso, pensando qué debía hacer...

Lo había encontrado, ¡LO HABIA ENCONTRADO! Esa cabellera roja estaba sujeta con una descuidada coleta y el chico terrestre estaba sobre una piedra dibujando algo.

Este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y Chloe sonrió ampliamente acercándose un poco, el chico estaba a escasos centímetros del mar; solo debía estirarse y... Nathaniel alzó la vista de su libreta al sentir como algo húmedo rozó su talón, ¿acaso había sido un insecto? Revisó pero no vio nada, así que volvió a su tarea y entonces lo volvió a sentir pero esta vez había subido un poco por su pierna causándole un escalofrió.

-¡Carajo!- escuchó un chapuzón pero no vio nada de nuevo.

Abajo del agua, Chloe no paraba de reírse, lo tenía de los nervios. Se asomó notando como este desviaba su vista cada tanto como si buscara en la roca lo que le estaba tocando. Y entonces vio algo que llamó su atención, había algo entre esas dos aletas terrestres cubiertas por esa cosa que usaban encima, miró curiosa ese bulto casi escondido por el holgado short y estiró su mano...  
-¡Qué mier...!- había saltado del lugar y casi resbalado al agua de no ser porque se sujetó con fuerza de la roca, pero pudo ver como el dibujo que estaba haciendo cayó al agua para su desgracia.

Chloe lo vio, este había caído mostrando en lo que estaba trabajando el artista y los rayos de sol naranjas le iluminaron haciendo que Chloe quedara prendada de este.

Nathaniel se enderezó y vio con sorpresa como su dibujo se hundió de repente. Chloe estaba encantada con el papel en sus manos.  
-¡Soy yo! Yo en toda mi belleza. Bueno, casi, le faltan detalles, ¡pero capto mi hermosa cola! Me pregunto si podré conservarla, seguro que si Claudia lo ve se muere de la envidia y es capaz de romperlo.- y como si sus palabras fueran de profeta, el papel en sus manos se rompió a la mitad ante sus ojos.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Nathaniel estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo bajo el agua y se palmeó el rostro justo en sus ojos.  
-¡Agh! Ya basta, estás viendo y escuchando cosas. Las sirenas no existen, idiota. El calor y la presión te están afectando cabeza de chorlito.  
-¡Hey tú!

Al abrir sus dedos, instintivamente miro hacia abajo y vio a la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás en su vida, de piel bronceada, cabellos de oro, ojos de un profundo azul que nunca había victo antes y estaba... desnuda.

-¡Oye humano! Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo.

_**¿Humano?**_

Este retiró por completo sus manos de sus ojos y pudo alcanzar a ver una enorme cola de pez dorada donde debían estar las piernas.  
-Oh, por todos los cielos... e-eres una...  
-¿Sirena?- este asintió a la confesión o aseveración de la misma.  
-Pues más te vale no decir una palabra porque bien puedo maldecirte si lo haces.  
-¡¿EH?! ¿Maldecirme?  
-Por supuesto. El ultimo humano que reveló la existencia de una sirena terminó lleno de corales por todo el cuerpo y los cangrejos se metieron en él, fue muy doloroso.- Nathaniel la contempló mirarse las uñas.  
-Estas de broma.  
-¿Quieres arriesgarte?  
-No. Nadie me creería como quiera que he visto a una sirena a menos que diga que estás haciendo algún cosplay.- rio nervioso ya que ni él se creía lo que estaba pasando.  
-¿Un qué? Como sea. Quiero saber porque mi retrato se ha roto.- dijo enseñando el papel mojado en su mano.  
-¿No conoces lo que es el papel? El papel se rompe con el agua.  
-¡Pues quiero uno que no se rompa!- Nathaniel la observó detenidamente sin contestar.- ¡Te estoy hablando!  
-L-Lo siento. Es que me estoy haciendo a la idea de que estoy hablando con un monstruo mítico de las profundidades que supuestamente no debería de existir.- ella lo miró ofendida.  
-¿A quién llamas monstruo?  
-Eh, no... Quiero decir...- pero antes de poder formular una disculpa decente ella se hundió y con su cola le lanzó lo equivalente a un cubetazo de agua en su cara. La sirena se fue dejando al artista mojado y sintiéndose un completo idiota, deseando no ser tan tonto para hablar con las chicas, y también con las sirenas…

Félix contemplaba el mar sentado sobre una saliente, las diferentes formas de vida que paseaban tranquilamente, los rayos de la luz solar que bailaban por el lugar y que pronto desaparecerían. Vio a un pulpo mimetizado entre la arena y una mantarraya pasar muy cerca de él. Por un momento su vista fue hasta arriba, perdiéndose en el reflejo de la luz sobre la superficie del agua, con una nostalgia casi dolorosa que le daban ganas de llorar de rabia, hasta que su expresión cambió a una completamente neutral.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres padre?  
-He venido a hablar contigo.  
-Sobre qué sería.- rodó los ojos, su padre se acercó y Félix se levantó para mirar a su padre de frente.  
-Sabes muy bien que es. Estas en una edad critican. Si no te encuentras pareja no podrás reproducirte jamás. Necesitas encontrar a tu pareja ya.  
-Si me estas sugiriendo a quien creo que es...  
-La hija mayor de Audrey no se ha reproducido con nadie, es una opción.  
-Me niego, y si es lo que sugieres seria hacerlo por caridad.- su padre suspiró.  
-No dije expresamente que tuvieses hijos con ella, hay otras opciones en el mar.  
-Y cada sirena que conozco tiene burbujas por cerebro.- Gabriel suspiró a lo bajo.  
-Félix, te digo esto porque eres mi hijo. No deseo que estés solo. No como yo lo estoy ahora.- la armadura de indiferencia de Félix se resquebrajó.- Solo deseo tu felicidad.- Félix suspiró.  
-Veré que puedo hacer. Pero NO me voy liar con Claudia. Y es mi última palabra.  
-Lo acepto.- Félix se alejó sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando a su padre meditabundo entre el recuerdo y el dolor.- Tú hubieses sabido cómo tratarlo, Emilie. Nos haces tanta falta…

Claudia siguió a su madre que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que se habían alejado de los suyos. El lugar le hacía cada vez más desolado mientras avanzaban y criaturas de dudosa reputación nadaban cerca.  
-¿A dónde vamos, madre?  
-Ya lo veras. Calla y sigue nadando.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un profundo abismo. Claudia por un segundo creyó que entrarían en aquel horrible y oscuro lugar, pero su madre se desvió a una cueva muy bien oculta al inicio de esta. Al entrar las paredes mostraban cierta luz amarilla, iluminando su camino hasta cierto punto donde pudo ver un pozo de agua de un extraño color purpura, y a lado y dispuestas, un montón de ingredientes colocados sobre piedras, y en un hueco de la pared parecido a un altar, había un grueso y enorme libro de pastas oscuras y lleno de plancton.  
-¿Qué lugar es este?  
-Digamos que es mi lugar de trabajo. Esto nos ayudara en nuestros planes.  
-¡Ugh! Qué asco.- dijo al tomar un pedazo de alga negra y Audrey se lo quito de la mano.  
-No seas idiota. Esto es muy valioso. Creo que va llegando que tu madre te enseñe unas cosas que te servirán para hacerte al fin de Félix.- la joven sonrió y asintió.

-Es lo que más deseo. Lo que sea para que al sea mío.

-Y lo será, cariño, lo será. Puedes contar con ello.

Entre tanto, en el abismo, una criatura encadenada vio a las sirenas partir. Sus cadenas sonaron y sus gritos de rabia rebotaron en las paredes del lugar sin nadie que pudiese escucharlos más que las sirenas que se iban. Claudia se asustó, pero Audrey sonrió perversa, porque la bestia del abismo clamaba sangre, y dependiendo sus planes, ya vería que podría complacer a esta.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, vamos lento pero seguro, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	6. Momento incómodo

**Hola a todos! He aquí el siguiente capítulo y sorpresa, sorpresa, estalla la primera bomba! Y vaya que espero que no los deje en shock. Gracias a todos por quienes leen esta historia, gracias por los reviews y los favoritos. ¿Y quién más cree que este mes será la bomba? Quienes no han visto el capítulo Ladybug, prepárense, porque fue un capítulo lleno de sorpresas. Bueno, sin más qué decir aparte de que agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 6.  
Momento incómodo.

Marinette recogió los platos que había llevado con la cacerola de atún mientras Adrien terminaba de chuparse los dedos por tan delicioso manjar.  
-Me alegra que te gustara tanto.  
-Mmm, princess. Definitivamente tienes un don para la cocina.  
-Me alegro que te gustara. Mañana podría traerte algo de pan. Unos croissants serian perfectos.  
-Croi, ¿qué?- Marinette se rio a lo bajo.  
-Ya los veras. Nos vemos, Adrien. Hasta mañana.  
-Mañana sin falta, princess.- ella se fue con su gata siguiéndola y cuando lo hizo, Adrien se hundió y con Plagg, volviendo a la normalidad, nadaron de regreso al arrecife.  
-Pero mira que sonrisa tienes.- se burló Plagg.- Te vas con una gran sonrisa cada día desde que ves a esa humana.  
-Si...- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Marinette es tan interesante, gentil y… hermosa.- al escuchar esas palabras Plagg se paralizó un momento y luego nadó más rápido para ponerse frente a él.  
-Espera chico, ¿que fue eso?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Dijiste que era hermosa.  
-Solo fue un cumplido.  
-Nah, ah. Te conozco y esa sonrisa de bobo en tu cara con ese tono de voz no es normal. A no ser que...- Plagg ahogó una exclamación.- ¡Te has enamorado!- Adrien abrió grande los ojos y sus mejillas, hombros, y aletas brillaron levemente de un color dorado.  
-¡Por supuesto que no!  
-¡Te estas sonrojando! ¡Los tritones y sirenas brillan cuando se sonrojan!  
-¡Por supuesto que estoy sonrojado! ¡Estoy apenado, eso es todo! Además te recuerdo que Marinette y yo somos de razas distintas. Es imposible que podamos tener... algo.  
-Y que eso se te quede en la cabeza. Porque sería imposible para ustedes estar juntos en caso de que se te ocurra enamorarte de ella. Y no hablo solo de su falta de aletas.  
-Ya lo sé, Plagg. Te has puesto gruñón de repente. ¿Fue porque no te llevó ese queso que te gusta?- Plagg solo rumió entre dientes haciendo reír a Adrien, pero estaba preocupado por su chico.- Ya déjalo. Marinette es sólo una amiga. Una amiga muy preciada y a la que respeto. Obviamente sería imposible que nos enamoráramos, es decir, ¿te lo imaginas? Porque yo no.- Plagg gruñó a lo bajo, por supuesto que se lo podía imaginar, pero eso era algo que nadie podía saber...

Marinette lavaba los platos utilizados cuando Alya entro en la cocina, con una chispa de emoción en su rostro.  
-¡Hey, chica! ¿Lista para el gran evento en la playa?  
-Por supuesto.- dijo terminando y secándose las manos con el delantal.- ¿Es en serio que Nino va a competir?  
-Sí, pero solo lo hace para ver cuánto dura sin caerse de la tabla.- las dos chicas rieron.- ¿Y a dónde vas con tu cesta de comida? Te desapareces de repente.  
-Oh, eh... pues me voy a... por ahí. Me llevo bocadillos para poder comer mientras me inspiro, sabes que cuando dibujo no me gusta distraerme con nada más y así no me regreso a cada rato a la casa.  
-Bueno. Me preocuparía si no te llevases nada, aún recuerdo esa vez que trabajaste sin parar en tu vestido del baile de bienvenida de la universidad. Te desmayaste por no haber comido nada en dos días.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Les di a todos un susto de muerte.  
-Y en la fiesta, Lila se puso a decir que eras una anoréxica. Fue tan satisfactorio cuando le estrellé en la cara el pedazo de pastel que iba a llevarte.  
-¡Oh! Aún tengo la foto.  
-Y cuando Kagami la puso en su lugar y... oh, olvídalo- dijo con reticencia a tocar el tema.  
-No, está bien. Kagami era genial en su momento.  
-Antes de convertirse en una perra envidiosa y traicionera versión Lila 2.0.  
-¡Alya!- Marinette se rio y Alya sonrió.  
-Ni tú lo puedes negar. Y sabes, he visto algunos chicos guapos por la zona, tal vez podrías divertirte con alguno, después de todo, estamos en verano.  
-Y ahí vas otra vez. Ya te lo he dicho, Alya. Por el momento mis relaciones son mi trabajo, mis creaciones y alguno que otro pez en el mar.

-¡Oh, Marinette!  
-Hola, chicas.- Nino entró y le dio un beso a Alya en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo está mi chica hoy?  
-Extrañándote.  
-Ok. Me voy para dejarlos solos par de tortolos.- bromeó Marinette y fue a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto pero pudo escuchar las voces de Alya y Nino, escuchando a este decirle un claro 'Te amo' con el sonido inconfundible de un largo beso. Ella suspiró y subió a su habitación, donde tomó su teléfono y dejó caer en la cama, abrazando a Tikki que llegó para consolarla cuando vio esa fotografía de nuevo, una en la que creía que estaba en brazos de quien era el amor de su vida, que le besaba en la mejilla mientras ella reía, no importándoles si la foto salía del todo derecha o no. No quería pensar en el amor, porque Luka Couffaine y Kagami Tsurugi destrozaron esas ilusiones en mil pedazos cuando se enteró de la verdad...

Al día siguiente, Juleka se despertó temprano y subió ya sin su pijama a la borda, disfrutando de sentir un poco el sol de la mañana, incluso podría intentar practicar con su bajo. Vio a su madre subir a la borda con una caja repleta de varios objetos.

-¡Vaya! Has madrugado hoy, Juleka.  
-¿Qué haces, mamá?  
-Voy a llevar estas cosas al pueblo. Hay una tienda de antigüedades y es la excusa perfecta para vaciar un poco la nave.  
-Voy contigo.  
-No te preocupes. Puedo ir sola. Además quiero hablar con algunos lobos de mar que conocí ayer.  
-Que te vaya bien entonces.  
-A ti también, diviértete.- su madre se fue y Juleka bajó a servirse sus cereales favoritos, ya había comido dos grandes cucharadas cuando vio la puerta del camarote de su hermano abrirse y este asomarse sin camiseta.  
-Jule, ¿y la capitana?  
-Salió al pueblo.- contestó con la boca llena.  
-Perfecto.- este abrió la puerta y Kagami salió vistiendo la camiseta negra que usaba su hermano como pijama. Perdió el apetito en un segundo. El contenido de su cuchara se vertió de nuevo en el tazón y se levantó con este.  
-¿Juleka? ¿A dónde vas?  
-Desayuno fuera.  
-Podemos desayunar los tres juntos.- la chica no respondió y ni siquiera volteo a verle.- Jule...- Kagami al ver la expresión triste de Luka intervino.  
-¿No crees que estas siendo una necia? Luka solo quiere pasar tiempo contigo para hacer las paces.- Juleka giró tan rápido su cabeza que los mechones golpearon su propia cara. Abrió la boca, deseosa de decir tantas cosas que tenía dentro pero un nudo se había formado y cerró la boca. Luka se había acercado y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, hablando en tono conciliador.  
-Haré tostadas. ¿Quieres? Le pondré fresas y chocolate como te gustan.- ver a los ojos de Luka era como ver a un cachorrito desvalido. Con los dientes apretados dejó que la guiara con resistencia hacia la mesa y Kagami fue a su cuarto regresando poco después con unos pantalones grandes de yoga, y una camiseta ajustada sin mangas. Se sentó en la mesa frente a Juleka y Luka estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Así que Kagami aprovechó para hablar con su futura cuñada.  
-Podríamos llevarnos bien por Luka. Esto no es una guerra y podemos intentar tratarnos al menos de forma civilizada.- Juleka afiló su mirada pero Kagami no se inmutó.  
-Eres una perra.

Kagami no pareció afectada, haciendo honor a su apodo de 'La Reyna de Hielo'. Luka les llevó un zumo a cada una y este besó la mejilla de su novia sin haber escuchado el insulto de su hermana, Kagami le sonrió a él pero no a Juleka, sin dirigirse la palabra ni negar en ningún momento la aseveración de esta hacia su persona.

Adrien estaba buscando algo en el barco abandonado donde siempre dormía, nunca lo había inspeccionado de fondo pero ahora revisaba cada espacio del lugar, pensando que algo de lo que estaba allí podría gustarle a Marinette. Encontró trajes y objetos que no le llamaron demasiado la atención; joyas preciosas que volvería loca a cualquier mujer como a Chloe o Claudia, pero no sabía si a Marinette le gustaría aquello; ropa, la tela ya no servía en absoluto. Y entonces al abrir una gran caja negra, vio una tiara que parecía conformada de pequeñas joyas que brillaban como estrellas, los relieves estaban muy bien hechos, cada parte de esta, estaba hecha a consciencia y el agua no la había afectado.

-Es perfecto. Seguro que esto le gustará.  
-¿Qué haces?- la voz grave de Félix le hizo dar un respingo y al girarse sonrió amplio, pero tenso, al ver a su hermano.  
-Solo curioseando.  
-¿Desde cuándo te interesan las cosas de los terrestres?  
-¿A mí? Oh, no me interesan solo... es simple curiosidad por las cosas que usan. He dormido siempre aquí y nunca me había planteado el revisar el lugar con detenimiento.  
-Pues no deberías sentir curiosidad.- escupió la palabra como si fuese abominable.- ¿Para qué quieres saber algo de esos seres tan egoístas y destructivos? Solo saben hacer daño.- dijo con claro desprecio.  
-Ya te dije que es solo curiosidad. No tienes que ponerte así. Actúas como papá.  
-Y con gran razón es que debes escucharlo. No es sano que te intereses por los humanos cuando ellos no se interesan por nosotros.  
-Pero Félix...  
-Pero nada.- le quitó la tiara y le apuntó con ella.  
-No sé a dónde se van tú y Claude todo el día pero si descubro que has estado cerca de terrestres, tendrán que asumir las consecuencias de sus tonterías.- rompió la tiara en dos sin esfuerzo alguno.- ¿Está claro?- no hubo respuesta.- Adrien.

-Sí, sí, lo sabemos. No nos acercamos a los terrestres.- Félix lo miró de nuevo con dureza y se fue, dejando a Adrien molesto.- ¿Pero qué le pasa? A veces no entiendo a Félix, antes no era así. Casi parece una copia de padre. Es tan molesto.- era imposible reparar la tiara y pensó que era una lástima, porque con los brillantes de esta hubiese parecido que estaba observando el manto de la noche en el cabello de Marinette y…- Un momento.- sonrió para sí.- Esto aún puede servir…

Plagg había dejado a Adrien solo, después de todo su chico podía arreglárselas sin él un rato porque él tenía un objetivo y lo iba a cumplir. Se acercó a la playa y miro por todas partes confirmando que no había nadie. Esa era su oportunidad. Saltó fuera del agua y un brillo verde apareció solo por un segundo antes de caer en la arena en forma de un gato negro.  
-Tsk. Como detesto cambiar de forma. Ahora, ¿dónde debo ir a buscar?- sin pensarlo mucho se encaminó fuera de la playa sintiendo la arena meterse entre sus patas.- ¡Miau! Esto se siente raro...- comenzó a subir las escaleras quitándose la arena de las patas.- Más vale que no me equivoque o esta tortura será en vano…

Del otro lado de la playa, Nathaniel miraba hacia el mar buscando a la sirena. Se sentía un poco tonto ya que no solo había hecho enojar a una sirena, que bien como dijo podría maldecirlo, sino que además había perdido la oportunidad de estar cerca de un ser mítico. Lo estuvo reflexionando toda la noche, incluso estuvo tentado a contarle a Juliet pero no quería que lo tachara de loco, y si bien el shock aún no se le pasaba por completo, no iba a desaprovechar esta aventura. Se había prometido vivir como nunca ese verano. Y también estaba el hecho de que esa sirena se parecía mucho a…  
-¿A quién buscas?- el suave arrastre juguetón de su voz le hizo estremecerse y voltear, al mismo lugar donde estaba ayer, una donde la hilera de rocas que iban hacia en el mar, en la última roca vio a la sirena asomarse con sus húmedos cabellos echados hacia atrás y una sonrisa amplia en sus labios… la imagen le pareció excitante hasta que se obligó a reaccionar.  
-Ho-Hola, yo... si, te estaba buscando.  
-¿Y para qué?  
-P-Pues para disculparme.  
-Mmm, no creo que una disculpa baste.  
-Creí que dirías eso, por eso te traje algo.- ella lo miro con curiosidad.  
-¿Qué cosa?- este saco de su bolsillo una peineta pequeña.

Los ojos de Chloe se brillaron, se acercó lo más que pudo al artista y Nathaniel se obligó a entrar en el agua hasta las rodillas. Chloe tomó la peineta dorada que brillaba con diamantes falsos.

-Es… preciosa.

-La vi en una tienda y me dije que te quedaría bien.  
-¿Es para mí?  
-Quería disculparme por ofenderte. Yo... supongo que fue una gran sorpresa, todavía lo es. Pero eso no justifica lo que dije. Y quisiera saber si me permitirías dibujarte.- Chloe miró a Nathaniel con una sonrisa de lado y se sumergió desapareciendo en el agua.

Nathaniel suspiró, por supuesto, ¿qué esperaba? Se dio la vuelta para irse y olvidar ese asunto.  
-¡Oye!- la sirena estaba sobre una piedra ya con la peineta puesta en su cabello recogido en una coleta.- ¿Así está bien?- posó para Nathaniel que sonrió y tomó sus cosas de dibujo.  
-Este va a ser un gran verano...

Adrien esperaba a Marinette en la cueva, sabía que no tardaría en llegar y entonces pudo sentir como alguien golpeo el agua, gracias a sus ojos, vio en la oscuridad del pasillo de la cueva una sandalia rosa que ya conocía.  
-Marinette, ¿estás bien?  
-Hola, Adrien.- apareció en la luminosidad de la cueva con una cesta en mano.- Y si, no te preocupes. Me choqué con una piedra y terminé por casi caerme, fue una suerte que no fuera así.- dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo su sandalia.  
-¿Te golpeaste? ¿Dónde?  
-Solo la sandalia, si me hubiese golpeado un dedo me hubieses escuchado gritar muy fuerte.  
-Supongo que sería lo mismo que golpearte los dedos de la mano. ¿Qué traes el día de hoy?  
-¡Ta-da! Croissants, macarrones y éclairs. Todos traídos por parte de mi familia en Paris.  
-¿No decías que Paris quedaba lejos?

-Los enviaron por paquetería. Llegaron hoy en la mañana y quise traerte varios, espero que te gusten.- Adrien tomó un éclair y lo mordió, provocando que sus papilas gustativas se alzaran en celebración por tan sabroso manjar cubierto de chocolate.  
-¡Esta delicioso! No puedo creer lo rico que es esto. Tu familia es tan generosa.  
-En realidad ellos los hicieron. Te conté que tienen una panadería.  
-¿Una qué?  
-Una panadería, es un lugar donde hacen y venden pan.  
-Pues esto es una exquisitez.- engulló un par de macarrones a la vez.- Desearía comer esto todos los días de mi vida.- Marinette rio.  
-Pues el próximo verano, no... ¡Este! podría hornearte una tarta.- Marinette no quería pensar en el final de verano. Todavía faltaba mucho pero pensar que volvería a ver a Adrien hasta el siguiente verano le oprimía el corazón.- Vi que vendían fresas a buen precio, puedo comprar y traerte una tarta de fresas o un pay de queso con fresas para que Plagg también coma, hay tantas opciones. Por cierto, ¿y Plagg?  
-¡Ya basta Nino!  
La risueña voz de Alya los puso a los dos en alerta. Marinette tomó todo y Adrien pensó en hundirse pero como la laguna era tan clara y brillante decidió esconderse junto a Marinette tras un muro de piedra.  
-Oh, vamos, nena. Aquí no hay nadie.- las voces provenían del oscuro pasillo, al parecer se habían quedado en un punto del oscuro pasillo y no se adentrarían mas.- Aquí no hay nadie... y tengo tantas ganas de ti, nena.  
-Yo también, Nino...- Marinette escuchó claramente el sonido de un profundo beso. Maldición, ¡la cueva intensificaba los sonidos!  
Los dos no dijeron nada, Adrien no podía verlos desde donde estaba, pero si escucharlos tan claro como Marinette que estaba tan roja de la cara como un coral. De repente, un suave gemido se escuchó y tanto Adrien como Marinette se enderezaron.  
-No creo que...- murmuró Marinette.  
-Amo tu traje de baño... es muy fácil de bajar.- habló Nino con voz ronca y Marinette abrió la boca en un grito mudo sonrojándose furiosamente. Se tapó los oídos pero era inútil. Adrien escuchó claramente la voz de la fémina gemir junto con sonidos de succión acompañados de jadeos roncos de parte del varón. Adrien se quedó tieso y un ligero brillo verde apareció en su rostro, cuello y hombros, oh cielos... estaba por ser testigo auditivo de la forma de apareamiento humano...

El gato negro caminaba por las calles del lugar, la mayoría de la gente lo ignoraba y otros le veían y buscaban hacerle cariños o lo ahuyentaban de sus negocios. Plagg no dejó que ningún humano le tocara, quería encontrar a esos pequeños humanos que vio para poder quitar cualquier sospecha y... oh, por Neptuno. ¡¿Qué es ese olor?!

Se guio hasta una ventana blanca abierta, saltó y al asomarse vio una rueda de queso puesta tentadoramente sobre la barra.

-Miau, este es mi día de suerte.- se acercó, la olfateó, su cuerpo se estremeció y estuvo a punto de darle una mordida cuando alguien lo tomó de los costados y lo alzó.  
-¿Cómo entró un gato aquí?- Plagg emitió un maullido de frustración, se giró para ver quién se atrevía a separarlo de esa delicia y al ver a la humana que lo tenía en sus manos se congeló quedándose sin palabras, o maullidos.  
-¡Un gato!- gritó Alexander al entrar a la cocina y junto con su hermano Maximilian se acercaron a su madre a tropel.  
-Wow, mira que pelo tan negro y esos ojos...  
-Parece el gato de una bruja.  
-Pues el gato se va, no puedo tenerlo en la cocina.- declaró Bridgette.- Aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí.  
-¿Nos lo podemos quedar?  
-¡Sí! Por favor, mamá.

-¿Qué? Pero niños…

-Lo cuidaremos.

-Por favor, mami.

Plagg al darse cuenta que la decisión caía en la progenitora de esos niños, puso sus ojos más grandes y tiernos, mirando a Bridgette. Los gemelos pusieron unos ojos similares y ella negó con la cabeza saliendo de ese trance.  
-Lo siento niños, pero no sabemos de dónde viene y si los araña...- Plagg entonces se puso a ronronear, viéndose lo más adorable posible.  
-/Por favoooor/- los gemelos le rogaron con ojos llorosos y ella suspiró.  
-Vale, vale. Pero hay que llevarlo al veterinario. Y a la primera que les arañe afuera.  
-/ ¡Siiiii!/- los niños lo tomaron y lo comenzaron a acariciar, a Plagg no le gustaba que le tocaran pero esos enanos no dejaban de alabar su suave pelaje.  
-Es tan suave y sedoso.  
-Y mira, no suelta pelo.  
Bridgette suspiró y tras lavarse las manos, tomó del refrigerador un gran tazón de fruta, aun sin estar segura de sí hacía lo correcto.  
-Solo procuren que no se suba a las barras y lávense las manos si van a tocar la comida.- Plagg la miró de reojo, notando una fina cadena en su cuello y cuando los dejó solos, este fue alzado por el gemelo de camiseta blanca.  
-¿Y cómo lo llamaremos?  
-¿Que tal Asesino? Tiene cara que no hay que meterse con él.  
-Que feo nombre, a mí me gusta Noir.  
-¿Noir? ¡Chat Noir!  
-¡Genial!  
-Disculpen. Pero ya tengo nombre.- los dos gemelos miraron al gato que les sonreía y este se soltó de Maximilian, los dos niños lo miraron asombrados.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar?!- exclamó Alexander y Maximilian tragó nervioso.  
-¿Eres un alienígena?  
-No sé ni que es eso pero me presentaré. Me llamo Plagg, soy un kwami o ser mágico protector, y a partir de hoy cachorros, soy su familiar...

Juliet había dejado de lado la pesca y ese día se dedicaba solamente a relajarse. Sus pies estaban hundidos en el agua y Claude pensaba la forma de bromear con esa humana.

-No trajo ese palo. ¿Qué debería hacer para molestarla? ¿Algunas algas? ¿Una babosa de mar?- una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió victorioso. En poco regresó con un cangrejo, y Sain lo miró con reproche.

-Vaya que eres un crío.

-Oh, vamos, Sain.

-No. Me voy. Esta vez no quiero escuchar como esa chica grita.

-¡Esa es la intención!

La joven inocente no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasarle, pero nada de eso importó cuando unos fuertes lloriqueos la hicieron levantarse y correr dejando su libro y sandalias en el muelle. Claude también los escuchó y nadó en dirección a estos, para ver a un barco cargando una pesada red que estaba a centímetros sobre el agua, y en la red había un animal peludo que no paraba de chillar.  
-¡Dejen de jalar!- gritó la chica sorprendiendo al castaño.- ¡Lo están lastimando!

Los pescadores no sabían que hacer y el pobre animal no dejaba de moverse desesperado, asustado y adolorido. Juliet al ver eso se lanzó al agua y Claude se escondió en lo profundo mirándola nadar hasta la red. La chica se trepó a la red, Claude se asomó viéndola subir con dificultad hacia el pequeño animal. La red se había detenido y esta intentó zafarlo sin mucho éxito, un pequeño perro de pelaje rubio chillaba, y de su bolsillo, Juliet sacó una navaja suiza y comenzó a cortar las líneas de la red. Los pescadores enseguida comenzaron a gritar furiosos, pero esta no les escuchó, cortando todo lo posible para aflojar la red. Y de repente, para horror de los pocos presentes atraídos por los gritos y chilliddos, la red cayó al agua.  
-¡Con un...!  
Claude se sumergió y vio a la chica todavía concentrada en cortar la red. Claude mantuvo su distancia, observando las burbujas de aire escapar cada tanto. Iba a intervenir pero Sain le detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Se va a ahogar.

-Y te va a ver con todo y cola.

Este no pudo decir nada, era cierto que si lo veía sería un desastre. Sólo podía observar. Cada burbuja de aire que soltaba le ponía nervioso, era una maldita tortura. Y después de unos momentos, al fin ella tomó al animal y lo elevó sobre el agua. Este apenas y se movía y se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Sain nadar a este y ayudarlo a salir. O al menos así fueron los primeros segundos de no ser porque vio a la chica que no se movía y notó que su pie estaba atorado en la red.  
-¡Maldición!

Los últimos resquicios de aire escaparon de ella, se sentía débil, todo empezaba a oscurecer, le dolían los pulmones, la cabeza y… no podía más. De repente algo la sostuvo, y algo cálido y suave presionó sus labios, sintiendo que volvía a respirar pero con la pesadez del agua alrededor. No pudo abrir sus ojos, sus parpados pesaban demasiado pero podía sentir cómo alguien la tenía envuelta en unos fuertes brazos, luego sintió como este la liberaba del pie y dos manos grandes la subían a la superficie. Al sentir el sol en la cara, comenzó a toser y al abrir los ojos, escuchó las voces de las personas que estaban en la zona habiendo sido testigos de lo ocurrido y uno de estos la jaló hasta la orilla. Esta volvió a toser, y entonces vislumbró al perrito empapado de pelaje amarillo de alguna raza tipo poodle.  
-Hey.- el cachorro, o mejor dicho, la cachorra se acercó a ella a lamer su cara agradecida. Y sin verlo, el tritón se alejó de la playa dejando atrás todo el escándalo provocado y una red rota.

Audrey revolvió una mezcla oscura y espesa dentro de un cráter, Claudia vio este con desagrado.  
-¿Que es esa cosa? Se ve asquerosa.  
-Pues esta cosa asquerosa será lo que nos ayude, digo, les ayude a conquistar a sus parejas. Es algo que será discreto y efectivo.- Audrey tenía dos sacos de algas, abrió una y de este extrajo un fino polvo de arena que se confundió en esa melaza oscura, y al abrir la otra, arqueo la ceja.  
-¿Madre? ¿Sucede algo?  
-No, nada. Solo creía que tenía más cristales.- sacó un cristal azul de la bolsa, era de un tamaño similar a su pulgar y en forma de rombo con afiladas esquinas. Lo dejó caer y la mezcla poco a poco comenzó a cambiar a un color violeta brillante.- Ahora dejémoslo y al regresar estará lista.  
-¿Estas segura que eso funcionara?- preguntó con desconfianza y su madre bufó a lo bajo.  
-Por supuesto que sí. Solo debemos esperar y veras que todo resulta como lo planeado.  
-Ojala así sea. No quiero matar a Félix con eso.  
-No pasará. Así que a nadar, iré en un momento.- Claudia se fue bufando, dejando a su madre con la poción y Audrey miró la bolsa de las gemas mirándolas con sumo detenimiento.- Interesante. Muy interesante. Al parecer no estaba equivocada…

Marinette había cubierto sus oídos con fuerza en un inútil intento de no escuchar a sus amigos haciendo el amor a unos metros de ella. Podía escuchar los gemidos altos o bajos de su amiga, los jadeos de Nino, y ese sonido de pieles chocando junto con un sonido que estaba segura no era agua.  
-¡Nino... mas... por favor, más duro!  
-Alya, me aprietas de maravilla, cariño...  
-¡Oh, sí!  
¡Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla! Y lo peor es que se estaba excitando al escucharlos. Se sentía como una pervertida de lo peor. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado ante su vergüenza, y era que Adrien estaba junto a ella y estaba... ¿brillando?  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó en susurros al ver sus mejillas, su cuello, hombros, brazos con una estela brillante color verde.  
-N-No puedo evitarlo.- respondió con el mismo tono.- Cu-Cuando me avergüenzo o me exci... digo, yo brillo.- Marinette se sorprendió de ver que lo que era un sonrojo para ella, este brillaba como si tuviese un rastro de estrellas. Su mano pasó por su brazo.  
-Es hermoso...- su suave caricia hizo estremecer a Adrien y de repente el sonido de fondo se hizo más fuerte, así como la voz de Alya. Haciéndolos recordar la situación en la que estaban.  
-¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Es tan profundo!- las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y las piernas de Alya estaban en la cintura de Nino y este imponía toda su fuerza en las embestidas.  
-Ya... casi...  
-Nino~...  
Los dos espectadores parecían comenzar a sudar. Adrien no pensó que los humanos pudiesen ser así de intensos. Vio a Marinette que no sabía dónde mirar, o qué hacer, y notó entonces por sobre la camisa sus pezones endurecidos; no era tonto para saber que ella estaba igual que él. Con el rostro rojo, la mirada entornada y mordiendo su labio inferior. Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó, pero no creyó que fuera malo, al contrario. Su mano fue a la mejilla de ella y sus ojos se encontraron, dilatados, incapaces de esconder con vergüenza lo que esa situación provocaba. Para la gente de mar, los ojos eran la llave para ver y conocer el alma de una persona, y cuando miraba los ojos de Marinette sentía que podía perderse en ellos. Sintiendo su cariño, su fuerza, su calidez… todo en ella le atraía.

Adrien tomó su rostro con sus manos y por un segundo Marinette recordó aquel sueño en que la devoraba. Pero ahora tras conocerlo y ver esos cálidos y hermosos ojos verdes mirarla fijamente, esa sensación de calidez y cariño la atravesó.

Nino ahogó los fuertes gemidos de Alya en un beso al momento de llegar a la cima, corriéndose dentro y dejando que cada gota inundara el interior de su amada. Y a metros de donde estaban ellos, un beso entre dos especies diferentes se daba.  
Nino se arrodilló sin soltar a Alya, ambos jadeantes y satisfechos, y ella le besó la mejilla.  
-Te amo...- este sonrió y la aferró a él.

-Yo también te amo tanto, nena.

En poco se acomodaron la ropa y salieron de la cueva. Pero Adrien y Marinette seguían en el mismo lugar, con sus lenguas entrelazadas disfrutando de los suaves labios del otro, la mano de Marinette estaba sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón aun ante su dura piel. No podían o no querían terminar, pero fue inevitable separarse y fue que se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos.  
-Eh... yo...- Adrien no sabía que decir y Marinette tampoco.  
-Bu-Bueno... eso fue...  
-E-El momento fue raro y...  
-¡Sí! Eso... lo mismo pienso. ¡Qué loco!- los dos sonrojados a su manera y Adrien no pudo más.  
-¡Tengo que irme nos vemos maña...! ¡Pasado mañana!- se lanzó al agua nadando lo más rápido posible, sintiendo aun un cosquilleo en sus labios y un labor dulce y salado que no podía identificar. Marinette tocó sus labios, aun sintiendo ese calor, esa suavidad, y ese sabor que tenía y que pensándolo bien al fin supo identificar.  
-Sushi.- asintió sin dudarlo, ese beso le supo a sushi, uno delicioso y que tenía deseos de repetir.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, prometo que mientras vaya avanzando cambiaré la categoría de la historia. Dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion XD Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	7. Fiesta interrumpida

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Las cosas van desarrollándose poco a poco, las cosas van a ir sabiéndose también. Y por supuesto aviso que a futuro deberé cambiar la categoría de este fic. En fin, agradezco mucho a todos por leer y dejar un review, algunos me hacen reír XD Y ya sin más qué decir…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 7.  
Fiesta interrumpida.

Marinette estaba en su habitación, con la vista en el techo y con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Sus labios... su calidez... su lengua danzando con la suya. Tomó una almohada y gritó en ella asustando a Tikki.  
-Tikki, ¡eso fue raro!- lloriqueó contra la almohada y se la quitó de la cara.- ¿Que hice? ¿Cómo pude besarlo? ¿O fue él quien me beso? ¡Ah! ¡No importa! Adrien es mi amigo, no llevo de conocerlo suficiente tiempo para tener ese tipo de... ¡cosa! Y lo más importante somos de razas diferentes. ¡¿Es que he perdido el juicio?!- alguien tocó a la puerta y Marinette al abrir ve a Nathaniel que llevaba el cabello suelto.  
-Hey, ¿estás bien?  
-¿Yo? Si, muy bien, bien.- asintió nerviosa y Nathaniel arqueo una ceja no muy convencido.- ¿Necesitas algo?  
-¿Has visto a Juliet? No la he visto en todo el día.  
-¿No estará con Alya y Nino?- preguntó más por costumbre ya que sabía que eso no era posible.  
-No. Ya les pregunté por teléfono y me dijeron que tampoco la habían visto.- Marinette empezó a preocuparse.  
-¿No estará en el refugio? Tal vez...- en ese momento escucharon la puerta de entrada cerrarse con fuerza y unos frenéticos ladridos.  
-¡No me puedo creer lo inconsciente que fuiste!- los dos amigos se miraron estupefactos al reconocer la voz de la usualmente tranquila señora Decrois. Bajaron las escaleras para ver qué pasaba.- ¡Estuviste a punto de ahogarte! ¿Es que no pensaste en lo que podría haberte pasado?  
-No podía dejar a esta perrita ser lastimada en esa horrible red. He visto las heridas que dejan. Son horribles.  
-¡Casi te mueres! ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si...?- la mujer bajó su tono de voz pero estaba aún molesta y preocupada.- ¿Cómo crees que estaría si te hubiese pasado algo?- Juliet bajó la mirada.  
-Lo siento. No volveré a ser tan inconsciente.- su abuela suspiró invocando su paciencia.

-Lo sé, solo… cuídate por favor.- la chica asintió.- Pero a partir de ahora estas castigada por las siguientes dos semanas. No iras al evento de mañana y del refugio vendrás aquí y te quedaras a hacer el quehacer de toda la casa.  
-Pero...  
-Y ni una palabra más.- Juliet apretó los labios un momento y suspiró resignada.  
-Está bien... ¿al menos me puedo quedar con ella?- alzó a la cachorra de esponjoso pelaje rubio y su abuela sonrió.  
-Está bien. ¿Ya tiene nombre?  
-Breezy.  
-Bien. Ve a tu cuarto e intenta descansar, mañana será otro día.- la chica abrazó a la perrita y Nathaniel y Marinette subieron a tropel donde en el segundo piso esperaron a que su amiga subiera.  
-¿Chicos?  
-Juliet, escuchamos lo que pasó. ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Marinette.  
-Un perro atrapado en una red de pesca que terminó en el agua.

-¡Qué horror!- exclamó Marinette.- Pero, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien.  
-Y con esta.- dijo serio Nathaniel que la tomó de los hombros.- No creo que deba decirte lo estúpida que fuiste. Pero lo hare. Eres una idiota.  
-Nath, ya tuve suficiente de regaños...  
-Pues alguien debería decírtelo hasta que te lo grabes.- sus manos se tensaron en sus hombros y Juliet le abrazó frotando su espalda.  
-Tranquilo. No volveré a ser tan temeraria.- Nathaniel se calmó pero seguía demasiado tenso.  
-¿Y estas bien?- preguntó Marinette.  
-Sí. Estuve en la clínica del lugar. Me dijeron que estaría bien. Por suerte alguien me salvó para que no me ahogara. Pero no se quien fue.  
-Lo importante es que estés bien.- replicó Nathaniel.- Y que jamás se te ocurra hacer una locura de esas.- Marinette sonrió, Nathaniel se veía pálido, era obvio que la noticia le afectó demasiado. Y hasta creyó que de verdad eran algo más que amigos.  
-Wow, ¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Nino que con Alya recién llegaban y Marinette al recordar lo ocurrido, se sonrojó y se sintió mareada.  
-Eh, pues... que se los expliquen ellos. Tengo cosas que exci..., digo, ¡revisar! Buenas noches.- cerró la puerta ante la mirada confundida de sus amigos que solo pudieron parpadear a la vez y Alya puso su mano en su cintura.  
-A ver par de tortolitos. ¿Qué pasó?

Adrien nadaba de regreso, regresó a la normalidad pero la estela brillante en su piel aún era notoria sólo que de un color dorado como sus aletas.  
La había besado, ¡había besado a una terrestre!

¡Había besado a su amiga!

¡SU AMIGA!

Casi quiso arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación. ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar así? Marinette era una amiga, A-MI-GA, y los amigos no se besan, mucho menos estando en esa forma de depredador. ¿Habría sentido sus escamas duras? Tal vez fue tosco sin darse cuenta, o quizá ella ahora no querría ser su amiga. Eso último fue como una daga en su corazón. En poco tiempo Marinette se había metido profundo en sus escamas y no quería perderla por una tontería de ese tipo. Tenía que arreglar todo sí o sí.  
-¡Hey!- Plagg llegó y lo vio con grandes ojos.- ¿Por qué estas brillando?- su brillo era tenue hasta que desapareció, ya que el miedo y dudas se habían sobrepuesto a su sentir.  
-Por nada. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Marinette pregunto por ti.  
-Estaba haciendo cosas más importantes que verte con tu novia.- el brillo regresó a sus mejillas.  
-Marinette NO es mi novia, es MI amiga.  
-Aja, eso no parece así cuando la miras.  
-Plagg, te estas imaginando cosas.- Plagg le sonrió burlón y eso lo irritó, esa sonrisa de 'Tu no me engañas' podía sacarlo de quicio. Entonces algo captó su atención. Claude estaba a pocos metros de ellos balbuceando algo con las manos en la cara y Sain regañándolo.  
-Eres un atarantado. Que digo atarantado. ¡El máximo idiota de los siete mares!  
-No me lo puedo creer. No me puedo creer que hice eso. ¿Y si me vio? ¿Y-Y si sabe de mí? ¡No podía dejar que se ahogara pero...!  
-Te has precipitado.  
-¡Entre en pánico! ¿Qué querías? No iba a dejar que muriera en mis narices. Pero también algo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-Pues yo creo que me…  
-¿Claude?- este gritó ante el susto de escuchar a alguien detrás de él y Adrien se preocupó más.- ¿Que te ocurre?- el castaño se acercó tomándolo de los hombros.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado?- preguntó con una mirada desquiciante, Adrien sintió miedo.  
-P-Pues desde la parte que eres un gran idiota... ¿Qué hiciste?

Claude apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.  
-Estaba cerca de la playa haciendo mis cosas cuando algo pasó, una humana estaba rescatando un animal de una red en una embarcación y entonces los demás humanos tiraron la red con esos dos al agua. La terrestre liberó al animal pero se estaba ahogando porque se quedó atrapada y mientras Sain sacaba al animal yo... yo...  
-¿Qué? Claude, ¿qué hiciste?  
-Le besé.- Adrien abrió grande los ojos.  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
-¡No te tengo te decir cómo se besa! El punto es que lo hice para que no se ahogara y cuando la liberé no sé si me vio o estaba demasiado confundida para ello.  
-Hey, tranquilo. Hiciste lo correcto. No podías dejar que se ahogara y con ese beso la hiciste respirar bajo el agua.  
-Ya sé cómo funnciona. Pero si me vio...  
-Aguarda, tal vez pueda pedirle a Marinette ayuda. ¿Cómo era esa humana?  
-Era la misma con la que la viste la primera vez. Esa humana de cabello enredado.  
-Bien. Eso significa que es su amiga. Tranquilo, haremos lo posible para que no pase a mayores. Te prometo que todo se arreglará Claude, no te preocupes.- una suave tos llamó su atención tras Adrien y al voltear ambos palidecieron al instante.  
-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hicieron?- definitivamente esa aura oscura alrededor de Félix no era cosa de su imaginación, y hasta el agua se sintió más caliente.  
-Eh... Fé-Félix, podemos explicarlo.  
-Explíquenme entonces o voy a comenzar a escamarlos con una concha.- los dos chicos temieron por sus colas y Adrien comenzó a hablar.  
-L-Lo que pasó es que...  
-¡Yo tuve la culpa!- exclamó Claude rescatando la cola de su amigo.- Lo que pasó fue...

Chloe estaba contenta, había pasado un momento agradable con ese humano de cabello de coral y le había mostrado el retrato a su persona. Quiso llevárselo pero este le dijo que se volvería a romper, pero que encontraría una forma para que se lo llevara. Le encantaba su broche, y admitía que se veía mejor con el cabello recogido.  
-¿De dónde vienes?- su buen humor se esfumó al escuchar a su hermana.  
-De dar una vuelta.  
-¿Qué es eso en tu cabello?  
-Algo que encontré por ahí.- Claudia al ver los brillantes cristales frunció el ceño.  
-Dámelo. Algo así de bonito no te luce.  
-Sueñas. Me lo encontré yo.  
-Soy mayor que tú.  
-Lástima que no tan lista.- la cara de Claudia le recordó a un pez payaso. Intentó quitarle el broche pero Chloe la esquivó, era su broche y no iba a dejar que su hermana siquiera lo tocara.

-¡Dame ese broche, Chloe!

-¡Ni loca!  
-¡Niñas!- la voz de su madre las paró en seco y nadaron sumisas a ella, aunque Claudia tenía una sonrisa que molestó a Chloe.- Quiero darles buenas noticias. Díganles adiós a sus problemas porque dentro de poco, ustedes estarán comprometidas con los hijos de Gabriel.- Claudia lanzó una exclamación aplaudiendo pero Chloe estaba confundida.  
-¿Cómo es eso? Félix ni siquiera la aguanta a ella.- señaló a Claudia que la fulminó con la mirada, en cambio su madre bufó con fastidio.  
-Chloe, no seas insolente. En cambio deberías estar feliz. El hijo de Gabriel caerá ante ti y al fin tendrán la posición que merecen.  
-Exacto, Chloe. Deja de ser una molestia.- Chloe le dio un golpe con su mano cuando intentó quitarle de forma disimulada su broche.

-Como sea. Manténganme informada porque esto es de ver para creer.

Se marchó a descansar pero había algo en las miradas de su madre y hermana que no le gustaba para nada. Debía estar alerta para lo que fuera…

Félix tenía la cara roja pero era increíble que llevara casi una hora gritándoles sin que se le cansara la voz.  
-¡Solo a ustedes se les ocurre esto! ¡Si ocurre algo por tus estupideces, ¡Claude, te freiré la cola en un volcán! ¡Y tú, Adrien, si lo sigues solapando te amarrare a una roca y te dejare caer en el vacío! ¡Par de cerebros de almeja!- Adrien y Claude al fin alzaron sus cabezas al escuchar tres segundos de silencio seguido. Félix se tomaba la cabeza como si esta le doliera a causa de sus propios gritos.  
-¿Félix?  
-Dame un momento, Adrien.- suspiró y miro a su hermano con un ceño menos duro.- Miren, voy a guardar este asunto en secreto.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Adrien pero Félix aun no terminaba.  
-Si prometen no acercarse más a los humanos ni mucho mostrar algún ínfimo interés en ellos.  
-Está bien. Sin problemas.- contestó Claude con cierta resignación y Adrien asintió.  
-No nos acercaremos a los humanos.- Félix asintió y tras un profundo suspiro volvió a hablarles con voz calma.  
-Confiaré en ustedes. Sólo cuídense. Claude ve con tus padres, Adrien, vamos con padre.  
-Voy en un segundo.- su hermano se adelantó y Adrien sonrió a Claude.- Gracias. Esto no lo olvidaré.  
-No te preocupes. Algún día me devolverás el favor.-Adrien se rio y se fue con su hermano y Plagg, entre tanto Sain se acercó a Claude que se veía demasiado serio.  
-Chico, ¿qué te pasa?  
-No lo sé. Hubo algo en esa humana... al momento de tocar sus labios fue como si...  
-¿Como si qué?  
-Olvídalo. Vamos o a mamá le dará un ataque.- pero Sain miró perspicaz a su chico, notando claramente como tocaba sus labios y su mirada se perdía en el trayecto de regreso...

El gran evento de la playa estaba a punto de comenzar. La gente veía a los concursantes preparar sus tablas y Marinette y Alya veían a Nino que preparaba la suya no sin poder evitar pegarse la cabeza con la vela haciéndolas reír. Marinette había optado ese día por usar un vestido de tirantes largo, mientras que Alya usaba un short de mezclilla y una larga camiseta sin mangas.  
-Pobre Nino, ojala no le pase nada.- dijo Marinette al ver las olas.  
-Yo espero que no se caiga antes de los cinco segundos.- Alya miro alrededor.- ¿Dónde está Nathaniel?  
-Dijo que iba a un lugar más tranquilo. Quiere tomar unas fotos para Juliet.  
-Ya veo. ¿Sabes que ayer los dos se molestaron conmigo?  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Pues quise saber qué había pasado y se enojaron porque les llamé tortolitos y les dije que era dulce que una pareja como ellos se preocupara así del otro.  
-Alya...  
-¿Qué? Oh, vamos Marinette, ¿es que no los ves? ¡Son la pareja perfecta! Incluso en el instituto era imposible no relacionarlos.  
-Sí, pero recuerdo bien que cierta foto tuya en el viaje escolar a la playa tuvo que ver.  
-Fue una foto perfecta.  
-Fue LA foto que lo comenzó y no lo niegues.- Marinette sabía que entre sus amigos siempre había existido una fuerte amistad desde que se conocieron, pero esa foto incriminatoria mostrando a sus amigos dormidos y abrazados bajo una sombrilla fue el detonante para que algunos, incluidos los chicos, los vieran como una pareja y no les dejaran de insinuar cada vez que estaban juntos.

Alya bufó.  
-Vale, admito que tuve la culpa. Pero entonces deberían no ser tan cariñosos entre ellos.  
-Yo creo que lo que tienen es muy valioso. Y si llegado un momento a futuro, cosa que dudo mucho, se hacen pareja, no somos quienes para decir algo ahora.  
-Vale, vale, lo capto. Me controlaré un poco y les pediré disculpas.  
-Eso sería genial.- una risa cortó su buen humor, cerca de ellas pasaba Lila junto con Sabrina y un grupo de chicos y chicas, que era obvio, eran chicos del lugar o turistas.  
-Ugh, no me puedo creer que alguien crea lo que sale de su boca.- se quejó Alya con gesto de asco.  
-No digas nada. Tú y Nino estaban como esos chicos.  
-¡Eso fue en otra vida! Aun no me creo que me haya creído cada una de sus mentiras y con ello te haya lastimado.- puso su mejor cara de pena apoyándose en el hombro de Marinette.- Me siento mal de recordarlo.  
-Eso fue tiempo pasado, Alya. Lila tiene un poder terrorífico en las mentiras, esperemos que no lo use para el mal a futuro. Como ser alcalde de la ciudad.  
-Si llega un día a postularse voy a dedicarme cuerpo y alma a desenmascarar a esa zorra mentirosa. Oh no...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Que zorra mentirosa no es la única aquí.- Marinette vio en dirección a donde Alya miraba y sintió la sangre caer a sus pies.- Perra traicionera también está aquí, junto con el sin pelotas de tu ex.- entre las tablas, estaban Luka, Kagami y Juleka. Kagami fue quien las vio y Marinette quiso marcharse del lugar.  
-Viene hacia acá, ¿no?  
-Definitivamente. Pero tranquila, no dejaré que seas tú quien le termine.

Kagami se acercó a ellas aprovechando que Luka ayudaba a Juleka.  
-Alya, Marinette.  
-Kagami.- habló Alya antes que Marinette.  
-Sino te importa Alya, necesito hablar con Marinette.  
-Pues fíjate que si me importa. Y perdiste derecho para hablarle a MI mejor amiga.- Kagami frunció el ceño y se concentró en Marinette.  
-Ya va siendo hora de que zanjemos este asunto. A solas, por supuesto.- su actitud pedante le hacía creer a Marinette que siquiera se mostraba arrepentida. Así que no iba a darle la satisfacción que buscaba.  
-No lo creo.  
-¿Así pides las cosas? Seguro tu madre se decepcionaría si te escuchase hablar así.- metió baza Alya y allí la mirada de Kagami cambio, ahora las fulminaba a ambas con unos deseos casi asesinos. Pero ninguna se dejó intimidar.

-Como quieran, pero fui YO quien quiso hacer las paces.- se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia donde estaban los Couffaine, completamente ajenos a la situación.  
-¿Quien se cree esa?- espetó molesta Alya.  
-Olvídala, Alya. Gracias por estar conmigo.  
-Chica, eres mi amiga, sabes que para lo que sea estoy contigo.- Marinette sonrió ampliamente, contenta de tener amigos tan geniales como Alya.

-Hey, chica, ¿no quieres sushi?... Marinette, tu cara está roja de repente.

-¡C-Creo que me da una insolación! Vamos a la sombra.- sugirió agarrándola de la muñeca y avanzando al área de sombrillas…

Nathaniel lanzó una piedrecita, y luego otra hacia la ventana hasta que al fin Juliet se asomó.  
-¿Nath? ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Vengo a por ti.  
-¿Te recuerdo que estoy castigada? No puedo salir.  
-Tu abuela dijo que iba a la ciudad vecina en barco, ¿no dijo que llegaría hasta mañana en la mañana?- los ojos grises de su amiga se abrieron por la sorpresa.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que desobedezca? ¿Dónde está Nath y que has hecho con él, reptiliano?- este rio y luego extendió su mano a ella en una pose teatral.  
-Soy yo, que he venido a rescatarte, así que Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu crespo cabello.  
-Rapunzel bajará, mi príncipe. Pero por las escaleras para darte un golpe por burlarte de mi cabello.- los dos se rieron cómplices, con una amistad, casi hermandad, forjada por años, que no importaba lo que creyeran otros, ellos se tenían el uno al otro a su manera. 

El evento acuático terminó de forma espectacular, y Nino duró más de quince segundo en una tabla, todo un record. Y al llegar el atardecer, venía la gran fiesta. Era impresionante. Nino se había ofrecido a tocar algunas canciones, compitiendo con el DJ contratado; Alya lo animaba al máximo; Juliet y Nathaniel estaban aprovechando la mesa de bocadillos y Marinette... bien, se podría decir que no tenía muchos deseos de estar allí.

No había visto a Adrien en todo el día, y no sabía si había visto el evento, pero no se estaba divirtiendo como cuando estaba con él y prefería terminar esa chaqueta en que estaba trabajando para regalársela, y no que su trasero se volviese plano en la silla donde estaba. Pero Alya había leído sus intenciones y le había pedido quedarse al menos hasta que oscureciera. Solo una hora más a lo mucho y se regresaría a su habitación a trabajar. Tenía ganas de ver a Adrien pero dudaba que Adrien anduviera por ahí a esas horas, mucho menos después de ese incidente del beso...

Adrien y Claude habían estado en el evento todo el tiempo, escondidos en las profundidades cerca de una formación rocosa. Adrien había visto a Marinette a la distancia y entre los humanos que estaban en el agua pudo ver a un chico moreno que reconoció como el amigo de esta. Aun no sabía cómo iba a hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido pero esperaba que fuese pronto, incluso podría decirle que ayudó a su amigo para que no se cayera en esa cosa en menos de tres segundos. Sin embargo, cuando se hizo más tarde la vio partir a otra zona alejada de la playa donde pudo ver solo luces colorear el lugar en aquel atardecer.  
-Que ruido, seguro los humanos saben pasársela bomba.- dijo Claude con una sonrisa.  
-Es una lástima que no podamos tener piernas para ir también.  
-Sí, seguro que han de hacer un tipo de fiesta salvaje y...- se escondieron al escuchar voces. Y Claude se sorprendió al ver a esa misma chica que salvó con el chico de la última vez en el muelle, Adrien le dio un leve golpe con el codo.  
-¿En serio vas a regresar?  
-Sí, gracias por haberme traído pero estoy aterrada de que mi abuela llegue antes de lo que dice, ya ha pasado así antes. A veces pienso que todavía me ve como una niña.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- puso su mano sobre ella y Claude al ver eso se enderezó como una vara.  
-Nah, vi a Juleka. Deberías quedarte y hablar con ella. No se veía bien, o al menos su taciturnidad esta vez es diferente.  
-¿Mas escalofriante de lo de costumbre?  
-Iba a decir melancólica pero creo que igualmente queda.- los dos se rieron y Juliet le da un beso en la mejilla.  
-Nos vemos, Nath.  
-Buenas noches, Julie...- un montón de algas le dieron justo en la cabeza por detrás.- ¡¿Qué diablos?!  
-¡Ugh! Huelen fatal.- se tapó la nariz Juliet.  
-¡Ah, mierda! Regreso contigo, no voy a regresar a la fiesta oliendo a alga podrida.  
-¿De dónde vino? ¿Una gaviota?  
-Lo dudo. Seguro un imbécil que ahora debe estarse partiendo de la risa.- masculló entre dientes furioso con quien fuera el culpable de esa asquerosa broma. En cambio, Adrien miraba a Claude con grandes ojos y gesto interrogante.  
-¿Eso qué...?  
-Un impulso.- respondió tan serio y cortante que sorprendió a Adrien.- Y mejor no hagas preguntas, me largo.  
-Espera, Claude.- pero el chico se fue dejando a Adrien confundido.- ¿Que le ocurre? Sain...- se dio cuenta que los familiares no estaban.- ¿En qué momento…? Olvídenlo.

Sain nadó a lado de Claude que por alguna razón no se veía de buen humor.  
-Chico, ¿que fue eso?  
-Una broma, Sain. Fue súper divertido, ¿no lo viste?- Sain frunció el ceño y se puso frente a su chico que se detuvo.  
-Sabes que no puedes engañarme. Así que escupe, camarón.- el tritón torció la boca pero pasó su mano por su cabello.  
-No lo sé, me sentí de repente... molesto. Yo salve a esa terrestre, no debería ese tipo tomarse libertades con ella.  
-¿Te estás oyendo? Suena como si estuvieras celoso.  
-¿Se te subieron las burbujas al cerebro?- preguntó serio y Sain se ofendió.  
-¡Burbujas en el cerebro es lo que tienes tú!- esperaba una réplica pero esta no vino.  
-Tal vez tengas razón. Vamos a casa, mis padres deben preguntarse dónde estoy.- pasó a Sain y el familiar le siguió, sin embargo, conocía perfectamente a su chico y algo había cambiado desde ayer...

Marinette estaba en la mesa de bocadillos, entre botana y ponche, le hacía más ameno estar allí. Alya la había atrapado antes de que se marchara, diciéndole que se divirtiera y que hablara con la gente. Se negó, así que Alya le regañó y Marinette le hizo prometer que se quedaría hasta las 8:30, ni un minuto más. Alya se contentó con ello, pero desde entonces, había estado engullendo botanas, embutidos y fruta, rellenando de vez en cuando su vaso de ponche.  
-Pero mira nada más, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, te ves tal y como la perdedora que eres. ¿Ya no está Couffaine contigo? Oh, se me olvidaba, consiguió a otra que al parecer le da todo lo que quiere.- Marinette rechinó los dientes, no iba a darle la satisfacción.  
-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera en una fiesta puedes dejarme en paz? Supéralo, Lila. Ya estás en la universidad.  
-Ni de broma, voy a atormentarte todas estas vacaciones. Te lo mereces por haber hecho que todos me odiaran y hacerme la vida imposible.  
-¿Disculpa? Yo no te hago la vida imposible, esa eres tú a mí, quien no puede superar lo ocurrido. Y yo no fui quien mintió a todo mundo diciendo cuanta tontería sobre conocer a quien sabe cuántos artistas y personajes importantes o tus fabulosas hazañas que te llevaron a tener cuanta lesión falsa presumías. El que me enterara de todo fue mera casualidad, y no fue mi culpa que YO si conozca a Jagged Stone.  
-Le pediste que mintiera para que dijera que no me conocía. Y por ello todos creyeron que todo lo que dije fue mentira.  
-Sabes que no fue así. Yo no fui quien te arrastro frente a él cuando fue a buscarme. Que te hayas autoimpuesto como la musa de Jagged Stone y presumido hasta el cansancio fue cosa tuya.

-No, fue tu completa culpa y me encargare de hundirte por arruinarme el instituto.  
-¿Arruinarte el instituto? Que recuerde pusiste a mis amigos en mi contra y caso haces que me expulsen.  
-Tú querías arruinarme. Mentir sobre mí y al final lo lograste.- aquella charla era inútil. Lila se mentía a si misma haciéndose la víctima y creyéndose de verdad todo lo que decía. Había leído sobre eso gracias a Juliet, se le llamaba mitomanía, y al leer eso nunca pensó que de verdad existiera gente que mintiese tanto o se creyese sus propias mentiras.  
-Necesitas ayuda. Y si es con medicamento mejor.  
-¿Qué insinúas? ¡No estoy loca! Tú y todo el mundo está en mi contra.- Marinette rodó los ojos.  
-Disfruta la fiesta, Lila.- se fue a buscar otra mesa de bocadillos, dejando a una furibunda Lila, que tras unos momentos sonrió maliciosa y fue a con uno de los chicos que la seguían para que le hiciera un pequeño favor...

De haber puesto atención a su vaso, Marinette hubiese visto ese polvo blanco que un chico había echado mientras tomaba algunas botanas. Estaba a menos de una hora de irse. Se sirvió un poco más de ponche y sintió un regusto amargo. Estaba segura que alguien había puesto licor de más a la ponchera, y no uno bueno. Con un bufido dio otro sorbo al tiempo que se llenaba de golosinas, pero al fin lo dejó al sentir su cabeza empezar a dar vueltas... la música tenía un eco lejano, y ¿era cosa suya o las personas se movían de un modo extraño? Se apoyó en la mesa y sus dedos se mancharon de queso amarillo por culpa de alguien que dejó una botana olvidada. Buscó su celular, iba a avisar a Alya que no se sentía bien cuando alguien la tomó de la mano y con algo de brusquedad la jaló para sacarla de la fiesta. No podía ver su cara, pero tenía cabello negro y podía distinguir un tatuaje tribal en su mano derecha. Su espalda golpeo la pared y sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, obligándola a abrir la boca, en un beso cargado de alcohol y fruta. Esta desvió la cabeza pero la giró y volvió a besarla, y la otra mano de ese sujeto comenzó a subir su vestido.  
-No. Déjame...  
-Tranquila, cariño. Voy a hacerte disfrutar.  
-¡No! ¡No quiero!- esta vez su voz fue más fuerte y sus manos comenzaron a golpear a ese chico que la empujó con fuerza y Marinette se quejó.  
-¡Quieta! No quiero ser rudo pero si te gusta rudo...  
-¡Suéltame! ¡No!- sintió una mano subiendo por su pierna y entonces alguien aparto a ese tipo de ella. Escuchó fuerte golpes, quejidos, y estaba segura que la cara de su abusador ya estaba llena en gran parte de sangre. Su salvador se levantó con los nudillos llenos de sangre y se acercó a ella.  
-Ven, regresemos Marinette.- sus ojos enfocaron al dueño de esa voz profunda y tersa, unos mechones azules y unos enigmáticos ojos la hicieron tensarse al tiempo que acomodaba su ropa, no le dio tiempo a negarse o golpearle cuando este la tomó de la muñeca.- Vamos a buscar a Alya.  
Sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Pero Luka la llevo hacia la fiesta, confundiéndola más con la música y las luces, pero pronto las figuras de Alya y Nino se hicieron presentes.  
-Al...- vomitó en el suelo, ensuciando sus sandalias y los zapatos de Nino que soltó un improperio.  
-Marinette, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué le hiciste?- acusó Alya a Luka y Kagami se acercó al ver la escena.  
-No le hice nada. Vi a Marinette siendo llevada por un tipo, se veía rara y al parecer no me equivoque porque este quería abusar de ella.- los ojos de Alya llamearon en un segundo.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está ese infeliz?  
-En el suelo, cerca de unos locales. No creo que se levante en un rato.- sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre y Kagami al ver eso se preocupó.

-Luka, tus manos.  
-No son nada, Kagami.  
-¿Como que no? Tienes que cuidar tus manos por tu carrera. Además ni sabes si Marinette no fue por cuenta propia...- Luka se sorprendió por esa aseveración.  
-Kagami...  
-¿Qué te pasa, chica?- preguntó Nino y Alya gruñó furiosa pero al escuchar a Marinette balbucear algo tuvo que calmarse porque su amiga era más importante.  
-Déjalos Nino. Llevemos a Marinette a casa.  
-Espera...- respondió tan seco que sorprendió a Alya y Luka.- No tengo idea de que tan mal están las cosas entre ustedes, pero estuvieron a punto de violar a tu antigua amiga ¿y te preocupa más la condición de Luka? Tienes que estar muy mal, chica, para decir eso. Luka, ¿venias de allá? Voy a darle otro recordatorio a ese tipo. Al, llévate a Marinette.- el DJ no era agresivo, pero era muy protector con sus amigos, y Marinette era como una hermana pequeña para él. Las chicas se fueron y cuando Luka miro a Kagami no pudo hablar, parecía decepcionado, pero puso su mano en su hombro.  
-Volvamos al Liberty.- Luka se adelantó y Kagami bajó la cabeza, decepcionada también de sí misma por lo estúpida que era...

Marinette había vomitado más en el camino y llegando a casa se sintió mejor como para poder entrar al baño por cuenta propia justo cuando Nathaniel se estaba dando su segunda ducha y gritó cubriéndose con la cortina blanca ante la intromisión, qué bueno que la cortina no era transparente. Y tras dejar salir todo lo que había zampado, se sintió mucho mejor. Alya puso un paño limpio en su frente para limpiar el sudor y le hablo quedamente.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Mucho mejor. Creo que saque todo lo que tenía, incluyendo el almuerzo.- intentó levantarse pero Alya no le dejó.  
-Oh, ni lo intentes. Te quiero esta noche en tu cama.  
-Alya, de verdad estoy mejor.  
-Ni hablar. Te quedaras aquí hasta mañana. Como sea, mañana tenemos el día libre.- la puerta se abrió y Nino entro con la ropa un tanto revuelta.  
-Hey, Mari.  
-¿Nino? ¿Qué paso?  
-Digamos que fui a enseñarle a ese tipo a no hacer nunca de las suyas. Creo que era uno de los que siguen a Lila porque otro chico llegó y tras unas "palabras" se lo llevó.- Marinette emitió un quejido.  
-Discutí con ella en la fiesta. Dijo que me culpaba de haberle arruinado el instituto.  
-¿Es que esa no puede dejar de mentir ni a ella misma?- preguntó Alya molesta.- Te aseguro que tuvo que ver en esto. Cuando la vea no me voy a contener.  
-Déjala Alya, ella es la del problema.  
-¡Por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar pasar! ¡Esa loca casi hace que te violen! Va a ver lo que es bueno cuando publique algunas cosas de ella en el blog de la Universidad.  
-¿Cómo te sientes, Mari?- preguntó Nino ignorando que su novia parecía un demonio encarnado del infierno.  
-Mejor.  
-Creo que deberíamos dejarte dormir. Ya has tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy.  
-Gracias Nino.- el moreno se llevó a su novia que murmuraba y sonreía desquiciada sin despegar la vista de su celular.

Cuando se fueron Marinette miró por la ventana, la abrió y tras respirar el fresco olor del mar, vio su reloj, apenas pasaban de las once. Se preguntó si Adrien estaría en la cueva, suspiró pero de repente algo captó su vista en el mar, una figura casi imperceptible en el agua. Una gran aleta surgir del agua por unos segundos.

-¿Será posible?- sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó sus zapatillas deportivas ante la mirada de Tikki...

La marea había subido, era imposible que Adrien le estuviese esperando en la inundada cueva y quizás incluso había visto algo que no era. Suspiró triste pero tras unos momentos recordó el beso y un leve sonrojo inundó su cara.  
-¿Por qué pienso en eso ahora?  
-Tsss, tsss.- miro a todos lados. Estaba segura que no había nadie en esa zona de la playa.- Tss, Marinette.- desde el agua, dos brillantes ojos verdes la observaron y por un momento recordó ese sueño casi olvidado.  
-¿A-Adrien?  
-Marinette. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?- se sonrojó al instante ante su deseo de querer verlo.  
-Bu-Bueno... como no te vi en todo el día... Me pareció verte desde la ventana de mi habitación y… ¡Traje algunos aperitivos! Pero no podemos entrar a la cueva.  
-Creo que debemos idear una forma de encontrarnos. No te preocupes, conozco otro lugar.  
Adrien la llevó hasta una zona rocosa, el lugar era tan tétrico que por un segundo se preguntó si de verdad eran rocas o enormes dedos amenazando con cerrarse con quienes osen sentarse en las rocas planas bajo estas.  
-En este lugar la marea no sube y tenemos las estrellas como espectáculo. Así que buen provecho.- saltó y se sentó sobre unas piedras dejando ver casi toda su cola a Marinette. Las escamas oscuras que se reflejaban con la poca luz de las estrellas y la media luna, y sus aletas verdes eran hermosas. Adrien había metido mano a la canasta que había llevado y mordió un sándwich.  
-Hey, calma. No es bueno comer tan noche.  
-Al contrario. Yo nado mucho así que bajo los alimentos rápidamente. Así que no te preocupes por mí. Mejor preocúpate por ti.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-¿No me digas que estás a dieta?- ella rio a lo bajo pero fue una risa hueca y Adrien lo notó enseguida.- Marinette, ¿qué te ocurre?  
-Nada, estoy bien.  
-No me mientas, princesa, puedo ver en tu mirar algo que te perturba. Por favor, dime que es lo que te aqueja.- definitivamente Adrien tenía algo que le hacía confiar en el de inmediato. Si lo pensaba era extraño, esa confianza instantánea no debería ser normal pero... sus ojos la conmovían.

_**Los ojos son la ventana del alma.**_

Recordó sus palabras y pensó, así como cuando se escondieron, que el alma de Adrien era bella y pura.  
-Yo... tuve un inconveniente en la fiesta. Alguien intentó... propasarse conmigo.  
-¡¿QUE?!- su cola dio un poderoso golpe en las rocas y con la luz pudo ver que las había resquebrajado y los ojos de Adrien se afilaron, le recordaron a los ojos de un gato.- Dime como era ese humano para que nunca le den deseos de acercarse al agua.  
-Tenía un tatuaje tribal en su mano, era rubio y... oh, déjalo. Mi amigo Nino ya se encargó de él y también...  
-¿Qué?  
-Me rescató un chico que conozco. Se llama Luka.  
-Pues estoy en deuda con esos dos, pero ¿por qué pones esa cara al mencionar a ese Luka?- señaló la mueca que hizo.  
-Luka es... Quiero decir, Luka era mi novio.- los ojos de Adrien se abrieron de golpe.  
-¿Novio?  
-Lo era, tiempo pasado, ahora no soporto estar cerca de él...- sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de sus emociones, ira, tristeza, frustración, que Adrien dejó de lado su ira y tomó con delicadeza su rostro obligándola a verle y Marinette pudo ver en sus ojos una infinita ternura.  
-¿Quisieras contarme?  
-¿Quieres escucharme?- este sonrió.  
-Siempre querré escucharte, con o sin bocadillos.- esta vez una pequeña pero sincera risa salió de ella.  
-Bien, estate preparado para mi historia de desamor, y no vayas a llorar, porque es una historia de amor, traición y corazones rotos.

….

**Y espero que les haya gustado! Ahora sí sabrán la historia de amor y desamor de Marinette, Luka y por supuesto Kagami. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	8. El pasado del primer amor

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo donde nos remontaremos al pasado. Así que espero que les guste, tuve que hacer algunos cambios con referente a lo que hemos visto en los personajes apegándome más a la serie, y bueno, quisiera agradecer los reviews de todos, la verdad es que la mayoría me sacan una sonrisa pero hubo uno en especial que me ha dejado anonadada, porque me gusta escribir y saber que le gusta a la gente y les saco una sonrisa es algo que me da mucho gusto, pero estoy muy feliz de haber ****ayudado a ****TishaFerRoch en un momento difícil, y me gustaría decir a todo mundo que no importa lo difícil que sea algo, porque todo se puede sobrellevar si uno persevera… Gracias. Y BUENO! Dejando atrás el sentimentalismo. Ya ****sin ****más qué decir además de… MENUDA SERIE, GRACIAS THOMAS ASTRUC! COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 8  
El pasado del primer amor.

La primera vez que vio a Luka Couffaine fue después de sus recién cumplidos 14 años, en las audiciones para buscar batería del grupo Kitty Section. Sentado sobre su cama en una posición de flor de loto, con una púa de guitarra en sus dedos, y cuando abrió los ojos mostrando ese azul tan extraño, sintió su lengua trabarse.  
-Ho-Ho-Hola, Ma-Ma-Marimanette, ammm, el grullo, digo, el grupo te está esperando para comenzar.  
-Hola, Mamarimanette.- se rio Luka y Marinette se entristeció, siempre que metía la pata alguien se reía de ella. Luka dejo de reírse al notar su semblante decaído.  
-Lo siento, soy malo expresándome con las palabras.- la invitó a sentarse, ella obedeció y Luka tomó su guitarra.- Es extraño, tu corazón suena algo así...- comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía que llego al corazón de Marinette, de inmediato se relajó.  
-Vaya, ¿cómo hiciste eso?  
-Me es más fácil expresarme con la música.- Marinette se levantó, viendo el enorme poster de su cantante favorito y una púa de guitarra del cantante destacaba entre todas las que estaban allí.  
-¿Te gusta Jagged Stone?  
-Es mi cantante favorito.- sus ojos se clavaron en ella poniéndola tan nerviosa al grado de casi caérsele la púa.- Bueno, debo subir a ver al grullo.  
-¡Oh, no! ¿En serio dije eso?- exclamó mortificada y Luka rio a lo bajo.  
-Eres muy graciosa. Puedes quedártela, tengo muchas otras.- ella tardó en reaccionar, su corazón latió con fuerza y se obligó a subir para comenzar, confundida por lo que le había pasado.  
Se sentó junto a Alya mientras unos cuantos chicos que deseaban formar parte de la banda, comenzaron a adicionar.  
-¿Que paso con su anterior baterista?- pregunto Alya a Rose y Juleka, siendo la primera en responder.  
-Dijo que las actividades de la escuela ya no le dejaban tiempo para la banda.  
-Y era molesto.- dijo Juleka en tono seco.  
-¿Molesto?  
-Sí, es que decía que Luka tenía más protagonismo.- explicó Rose.  
-Y por eso a veces surgían problemas.  
-Que mal. ¿No lo crees, Marinette? ¿Marinette?- pero su amiga tenía toda atención en Luka que hablaba con el chico de la batería, y bajó la mirada sonrojada cuando este la vio por un segundo.- Oh, ya veo. Al parecer el hermano de Juleka te ha hecho perder el norte.  
-¿Qué? N-No sé de qué hablas.  
-De lo que dijo la señora Couffain de las brújulas y las estatuas hace rato. Parece ser que has encontrado tu estatua.  
-¿En serio? ¡Qué genial!- exclamó Rose y Juleka sonrió.  
-Tienes mi apoyo.  
-¡No! Chicas, por favor, apenas y le conozco.  
-Pero ya te tiene loquita.- sonreía Alya y también Rose y Juleka detrás de la morena.  
-¡Chicas!- estas se rieron pero Marinette volvió a fijarse un momento en Luka antes de volver a poner atención a sus amigas sin darse cuenta que este también la miraba de a momentos…

Días después, Marinette suspiró profundamente en una banca después de la escuela.  
-Fue tan lindo, Kagami. Es muy guapo, amable y talentoso. Deberías escuchar como toca, te llega al alma.- Kagami esperaba su turno en su clase de esgrima, pero no se inmutaba ante lo dicho por la franco-china.  
-¿No crees que te estas dejando llevar? Apenas y le conoces.  
-Puede ser. Pero ya le he visto varias veces, aunque no hemos hablado mucho y voy a ir a verlos tocar en el festival de música. Ya con su nuevo baterista serán geniales.  
-Es una lástima que deba salir ese fin de semana. Debo acompañar a mi madre a uno de sus viajes.  
-Grabaré el festival para ti. Y quizás el próximo año puedas quedarte y hacernos compañía.- la japonesa sonrió.  
-Hecho.  
-¡Kagami, te toca!- le llamó el instructor.  
-Suerte Kagami.  
-Con estos no lo necesito. Ya desearía a alguien digno de enfrentarme, deberías en serio reconsiderar estar en el club.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dejar mi máquina de coser por una espada y que me hagas pedazos? Paso.- Kagami rio entre dientes.

-Tienes buenos reflejos, y la esgrima te ayudaría a no caerte demasiado.

-¡Oh, Kagami!- las dos se rieron y Marinette se despidió de su amiga, sintiendo pena por esos chicos. Cruzó la calle para llegar a su casa pero al abrir la puerta de la panadería se llevó una enorme sorpresa.  
-¿Luka?  
-Hola Mamarimanette.  
-S-Sólo Marinette, que pena...  
-Es gracioso.  
-¿A qué has venido? Digo, lo digo sin ser grosera, s-sólo es por curiosidad.  
-Veras, Rose y Juleka van a ir a una pista de patinaje y como estaba de paso, quería saber si te gustaría ir, también ira Alya con su novio Nino.  
-¡C-Claro! Ah, espera. Debo pedir permiso. ¿P-Puedo invitar a una amiga?  
-Claro, mientras más mejor, supe que habría más gente. Entonces nos vemos.  
-Por supuesto... ¡Espera!- va detrás del mostrador y le da dos galletas de chispas de chocolate en una bolsa.- P-Para ti.  
-Wow, gracias Marinette.- comió una.- Mmmm, voy a venir seguido con semejantes delicias. Aparte de ti.- ella se sonrojó y Luka también al darse cuenta de su metida de pata.  
-D-Digo, porque vives en una panadería y...  
-Sí, sí, eso. Nos vemos.  
-Hasta luego, Marinette.  
Marinette lo vio irse revolviendo un poco su cabello avergonzado por lo ocurrido. Ella sentía sus piernas como gelatina y al sentir a la pequeña Tikki en sus pies, la tomó girando sobre sus talones.  
-¡Voy a salir con Luka! Es el momento perfecto para conocerlo y que él me conozca. Ya quiero que llegue ese día. ¡Debo avisar a Alya y Kagami!- justo cuando llamó a Kagami y contestó, la japonesa aprendería una lección que Alya se sabía de memoria: No tener el auricular tan cerca de su oído cuando llamara Marinette…

No había nadie en la pista de hielo cuando llegaron. Alya, Marinette, Kagami, Juleka, Rose, Nino y Luka miraban extasiados el lugar solo para ellos. Y mientras se ponían los patines, Alya se acercó al grupo con teléfono en mano.  
-¿Adivinen quienes no podrán venir? Al parecer a nuestros artistas les dio algo por el comic y nuestra amiga rizada anda en algún tipo de rescate.  
-Es una lástima que no vinieran.- comento Marinette pero sabiendo que ellos realizaban cosas importantes. Marc y Nathaniel estaban empezando a ser reconocidos por su comic en línea que habían lanzado, y Juliet ayudaba en un grupo de rescate animal con su abuela. Y se dio cuenta que eso ponía a Kagami en solitario y aunque estuviese Luka mirándola con una dulce sonrisa, no iba a dejar a su amiga.  
-Oye, Kagami. ¿Crees ser tan buena en el hielo como en la tierra?- Kagami sonrió ante el reto.  
-¿Y tú podrás no tropezarte tanto como en tierra?  
-Ya veremos.  
-¡A divertirse, chicos!- gritó Nino y todos entraron a la pista.

Alya y Nino se movían bien, paseando en el hielo aunque Nino casi cae de no ser por Alya. Juleka y Luka ayudaban a Rose que parecía un ciervo recién nacido, eso hizo recordar a Marinette y Alya cuando Nora los acompañó a la pista la última vez; y Marinette vio con envidia a Kagami que se movía con una soltura impresionante, hasta dar vueltas enteras.  
-¡Presumida!  
-¡Lenta!- las dos se rieron, poniéndose Marinette a la par con Kagami hasta que el instructor se puso entre ellas dos, casi haciendo tropezar a Marinette.  
-Jovencita, ¿no le interesaría tomar lecciones de patinaje?- preguntó poniendo los papeles casi en cara de Kagami. Pero antes de que Marinette cayera por la falta de equilibrio, unas fuertes manos la sujetaron.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, claro. Gra-Gracias Luka.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a patinar?  
-¿No estabas ayudando a Rose?  
-Juleka puede con eso.- extendió su mano invitándola y ella aceptó tomando la suya.

Comenzaron a patinar y Luka de verdad era muy bueno, dando vueltas de forma artística y guiándola a la vez. Este la sostenía cuando tropezaba, sus dedos se entrelazaron, y la tomó por sorpresa cuando la alzó encima, dándole la increíble ilusión de volar y se sintió como en un sueño al caer en sus brazos. Sus mejillas ardieron, su corazón latía descontrolado. ¿Es que podía haber chico más perfecto? Más de nuevo el instructor se puso sobre de ellos.  
-Jovencito, tienes una gracia y una sonrisa que encantaran a todos, ¿no deseas tomar lecciones?  
-Gracias, pero en estos momentos mi vida es la música y he encontrado una melodía en que quisiera concentrarme en tocar.  
El corazón de Marinette saltó en su pecho. ¿Había sido esa una indirecta? El instructor les dejó al fin y Kagami se acercó con una expresión agria en su rostro.  
-Ese tipo no me ha dejado en paz.  
-¿Que ha ocurrido?- preguntó Marinette y Kagami soltó un bufido.  
-Prácticamente me puso unos papeles en la cara para que tomara lecciones.- dio media vuelta patinando sin ver al frente.- Como si las necesitara.- se alejó molesta.  
-Esa chica es algo intensa.- dijo Luka y Marinette asiente.  
-Lo es, pero no es mala persona. Nos conocimos cuando me inscribí por error en esgrima y ella me ayudó.- Alya y Nino se acercaron a la pareja y Alya bufó exasperada.  
-Pensé que no nos lo quitaríamos de encima.  
-¿A quién?- preguntó Marinette.  
-¿A quién más? El instructor ese. Al parecer sino consigue que alguien se inscriba a lecciones, el alcalde D'Argencourt le cerrará el lugar.  
-¿Cómo? Pero este lugar es genial. No puede cerrarlo.- Marinette se detuvo.- Tengo una idea, Alya, ven.- con Alya se dirigieron a donde estaban los adultos y Luka y Nino se detuvieron mientras Marinette explicaba una forma de atraer clientes.  
-Wow, esa chica es asombrosa.  
-Marinette es una chica genial. Y tiene un gran corazón.- alabó Nino a su amiga.  
-Eso ya lo veo.- asintió mirando como el instructor le agradecía a ambas chicas por la ayuda...

El año escolar avanzó vertiginosamente y Marinette conoció a Lila Rossi cuya increíble vida estaba en boca de todos.  
-¡No puedo creer que conozca al príncipe Ali!  
-Y ha sido modelo en Italia.  
-Dicen que salvo al gato de Jagged Stone.  
-¿Jagged Stone tuvo un gato?  
-Al menos hasta que supo que era alérgico.- en cada esquina del instituto hablaban solo de Lila Rossi.  
-Vaya. Se nota que es famosa.- dijo Marinette a Alya al ir al salón.  
-Pues ya ves. Tengo ganas de poder tomarle una entrevista para el blog de la escuela. Nino me dijo que le prometió conocer a su director de cine favorito.  
-Wow.- llegaron al salón y se sentaron. Todo mundo hablaba de la nueva estudiante. Y en poco, la profesora Bustier entró al salón al tocar la campana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Buen día, chicos. Hoy quiero decirles que tendremos a una nueva estudiante con nosotros.- Lila entro al salón.- Su nombre es Lila Rossi. Viene de muy lejos así que háganla sentir cómoda.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Lila y vengo de Italia. Espero poder llevarme bien con cada uno de ustedes.- muchos estaban emocionados de tener a la famosa chica en su grupo. Marinette le dio unas palmadas a Alya que ya tenía su celular listo para la entrevista y luego se levantó cuando la maestra le llamó.  
-Marinette, como delegada de la clase, ¿podrías mostrarle la escuela?  
-Claro, profesora. Quizás todos podamos contribuir a ello.  
-Esplendida idea. Podrás conocer a tus compañeros mientras te muestran la escuela.  
-Eso me gustaría.  
-Puedes sentarte con Sabrina al frente.- la pelinaranja casi grita de la emoción y Lila le sonrió amable.  
-Hola, Sabrina. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.  
-Sí, yo también, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, con gusto puedo ayudarte.  
Pronto Lila se acopló al grupo y se unió al grupo de chicas. Sabrina se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y cada día, Lila tenía alguna anécdota que contar. Para extrañeza de Marinette, Juliet guardaba su distancia, no sabía porque puesto que la chica normalmente tímida, ofrecía a todo mundo asesorías a quienes tenían problemas con las materias. Y cuando le hablaba a Kagami de ella, su amiga alzaba su ceja en total incredulidad.  
-Es increíble que el accesorio de Laura Nightingale se lo haya dado Lila. No pensé que le fueran las manualidades.  
-Ya...  
-Y esta rescató esta mañana a un gato de ser atropellado. La pobre llegó casi cojeando.  
-No me digas. ¿Cómo esa vez del cachorrito?- preguntó desinteresada mientras revisaba su espada.  
-¿Qué pasa, Kagami? ¿Te cae mal Lila?  
-Digamos que soy escéptica ante sus logros.  
-¿Estas insinuando que se los inventa? No puede ser. Si fuera el caso, nadie mentiría tanto.  
-Solo digo, que es demasiado extraordinario. Deberían verificar si lo que dice es cierto.  
-Pues nos ha mostrado fotos. Aunque, sabes, esto es secreto, pero hoy voy a ver a Jagged Stone, me pidió que le hiciera un accesorio nuevo. Ahí le preguntaré sobre Lila y si es cierto que la conoce, cosa que no tengo duda, te la presentaré.  
-Ni te molestes. Sé cómo terminará esto.  
-Kagami, Lila no es mala persona. Ya verás. Te agradará.- Kagami no parecía convencida, pero Marinette tenía la idea de preguntar a Jagged Stone. Lástima que se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa…

El encargado del hotel Le Grand Paris le dio la bienvenida y la llevó al ascensor hasta donde residía su cantante favorito, Jagged Stone, quizás podría preguntarle si le gustaría escuchar a Luka, estaba segura que le encantaría. Bajó en el piso de este y tocó la puerta siendo recibida por Penny que sonrió al verla.  
-Marinette, que bueno que viniste. Te estábamos esperando.  
-Buenas tardes. Es un honor que me hayan llamado.  
-Desde que le diste esas gafas al señor Stone, esta impresionado por tu trabajo. Y eso es muy raro.  
-¡Marinette!- se levantó el cantante del sillón donde estaba sentado de lado.- Justo la chica que esperaba. Necesito de tus habilidades para un accesorio para mi próximo concierto en Alemania. He pensado en una pulsera.  
-Claro. No le veo problema. Algo no tan llamativo ni tan extravagante, pero con esencia propia y que grite la música que usted interpreta. He trabajado en algunos accesorios inspirándome al escuchar su último disco.- le mostró su libreta y el cantante volvió a sentarse repasando los diseños.  
-Eso me gusta de ti. Conoces mi estilo. Y estos gritan ¡Rock 'n' Roll! El collar y la pulsera me encantan.  
-¿El collar? ¡Claro!- la verdad iba a ser para Luka, un collar con un dije en forma de serpiente que combinaba con la pulsera, pero estaba segura que a él no le importaría compartir el diseño exclusivo con su cantante favorito.  
-Bien. Penny te dará un buen pago y sabes que tienes todo el derecho de diseño.  
-Muchas gracias.- ese dinero era para su universidad, y aunque al principio se había negado, Jagged Stone no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Y hablando de personas tercas...  
-Disculpe, señor. Pero escuché que usted alguna vez tuvo un gato.  
-¿Un gato?- el cantante la miró extrañado y luego rompió en una gran carcajada.- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Mi única mascota ha sido Fang desde que era un huevo.- acarició con cariño a su cocodrilo que movió su cola, sin notar que había dejado a Marinette sin palabras.  
-O sea, ¿que nunca ha tenido nunca ha tenido otra mascota? ¿Ni es alérgico a los gatos?- el cantante negó entre risas.  
-¿De dónde has sacado eso? Las revistas de chismes son cada vez peor.  
-S-Si... No saben que inventar.- respondió con un intento de sonrisa, y con un nudo en la garganta se despidió...

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me ha mentido! ¡Nos ha mentido a todos!- exclamaba molesta por teléfono mientras Kagami estaba realizando un arreglo floral con el altavoz puesto.  
-¿Has investigado?  
-Solo algunas cosas. Como que era la campeona de video juegos en su país, o que fue una modelo destacada. ¡He buscado su nombre hasta el cansancio y nada!

-Pues no quiero decir te lo dije...  
-Pero lo hiciste. Mañana hablaré con Lila y ver qué otra cosa es mentira.  
-Te deseo suerte.- colgaron y Marinette gruñó molesta por ser tan crédula.  
-Lila tiene muchas cosas que explicar.- Tikki pasó entre sus piernas y Marinette le acaricio el lomo.- Espero me dé una buena razon para habernos mentido...

Al otro día en la escuela todo mundo hablaba de Lila, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Marinette ya no compartía la misma alegría que sus compañeros.  
-¿En serio te has tirado de un paracaídas? ¡Qué pasada!- exclamó Kim.  
-Sí, pero no fue por gusto. Sino porque el avión iba a caer y tuve que saltar con un niño aferrado a mí.  
-Que valiente.- se conmovió Rose al borde de las lágrimas. Alya se puso frente a grupo con su celular en mano.  
-¿Puedes relatarnos ese suceso palabra por palabra?  
-Oh, bueno. Puedo hacerlo en la hora del almuerzo con gusto.- Marinette tosió un poco para llamar su atención.  
-Lila, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
-Claro.  
-A solas.  
-Oh, está bien. Te sigo.- Marinette se llevó a Lila al baño, al estar a punto de tocar la campana no había nadie.- ¿De qué querías hablar, Marinette?  
-Lila... sé sobre lo del gato de Jagged Stone. Sé que es mentira.  
-Marinette, que no haya aparecido la noticia en revistas, no significa que...  
-Lila. Me lo dijo el mismo Jagged Stone. No puedes mentir sobre eso.- Lila abrió grande los ojos.- También sobre que eres campeona de video juegos o que has sido modelo. ¿Por qué has estado mintiendo?  
-Oh, Marinette. Es que... no sabes lo que es ser yo. La nueva, mis constantes viajes, me es tan difícil conectar con la gente. No sabes los problemas que he acarreado por ello.- Marinette pensó que seguro se le dificultaba hacer amigos, si es que eran verdad, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda y sabía por cuenta propia lo difícil que era relacionarse con la gente. Comprensiva, le habló con un tono más suave.  
-No tienes que fingir ser otra persona para que tengas amigos. Pero debes decirles la verdad ahora o después podrían malinterpretarlo todo.  
-¡P-Pero me odiaran! No quiero que me odien.- lloriqueó Lila con pesar.  
-Seguro te perdonaran con el tiempo, no son malos chicos y no has hecho daño a nadie. Pero debes decir la verdad antes de que se salga de control.

-¡No, Marinette! No puedes.  
-Tienen que saber. Ya le prometiste una entrevista a Alya y si alguien que conoce de esas cosas llega a ver la entrevista podría ser peor. Ven, vamos a decirles.- con la mano en su hombro quiso guiarla pero entonces un fuerte empujón hacia los lavabos casi la hizo caer, lastimando su espalda.  
-¡Te dije que no!- Lila se acercó a Marinette. En sus ojos podía leerse un claro desprecio hacia ella.- No te atreverás a decir ni una sola palabra o voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno.- le apuntó a la cara.- Te dejaré esto muy claro. Porque si una palabra sale de tu boca me encargaré de convertirte en una paria de la sociedad estudiantil. Te quitaré tu puesto de presidenta de la clase, todos tus amigos te odiaran, y si me propongo hasta haré que te expulsen de la escuela.- la franco-china se sintió asustada ante aquel cambio repentino en Lila, pero apartó su dedo de un leve manotazo, y no se dejó intimidar.  
-Pensaba que eras alguien insegura pero veo tu verdadera cara. Sólo te importa la atención, ¿no es verdad? No te importa nada más.- Lila sonrió ampliamente.  
-¡Bravo, Marinette! Al parecer no eres tan descerebrada como tus otros compañeros.  
-Esto no se quedará así. Voy a decirles la verdad.  
-Adelante, inténtalo, y veras que no saldrás bien parada de esta. Ya lo veras...- Lila salió del baño con una gran sonrisa y Marinette permaneció unos momentos intentando salir de la impresión. No podía creer lo crédula que había sido, todos ellos, debía advertirles. Cuando la campana sonó fue a su salón, solo para encontrarse con una molesta Alya y una llorosa Lila que era consolada por las chicas.  
-Marinette, ¿cómo puedes ser tan mala?  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?  
-Lila nos ha contado que le has dicho cosas horribles. Porque no querías que siguiera "presumiendo", según tus palabras. ¿Qué te ocurre, Marinette?  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto!  
-Por favor chicas...- lloriqueo Lila mostrando sus dotes de actriz.- No sigan. Marinette tiene razón... Quizás deba de abstenerme de ciertas cosas... Lo siento mucho Marinette, no sabía que te hacía sentir mal. Pero seguro que algún día lograrás también conocer a mucha gente y ayudar tanto a otros…- rompió en llanto, todos miraron a Marinette como si quisiesen fulminarla con la mirada.

-Eres una envidiosa.- soltó con desdén Sabrina y allí siguió una serie de reproches hasta que vino la profesora y como guinda del pastel la mandó a la oficina del director por alborotar a la clase…

Las próximas semanas comenzaron a ser horribles para Marinette. Había intentado explicarse y dar a conocer a la mentirosa de Lila, pero esta era una hábil mentirosa y ante su insistencia, todo mundo se alejó de ella, incluso Alya que le advertido repetidas veces que no debía sentir celos de la atención que le daban a Lila o de "la maravillosa" persona que era. Tuvieron una horrible pelea que terminó por alejarlas. Lila cumplió su amenaza, incluso su profesora ya no la miraba como antes, sino que la trataba como si fuese una alumna problema y hasta le había quitado su cargo como presidenta de la clase, siendo Lila quien se postuló en falsa humildad. Hubo un par de veces que había querido fingir estar enferma pero no quería parecer una cobarde, así que iba sin falta a la escuela hasta ese día... Marinette se había saltado las clases por culpa de Alya que la había acorralado en la entrada exigiendo que se disculpara por alguna otra mala acción que había hecho contra Lila, una muy cruel al parecer. Incluso le habían casi obligado a hacerlo de rodillas a la fuerzas, siendo Kim y Alix que estaban tan indignados como todo el salón. No pudo más. Se escapó antes de que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo y había terminado por no ir a clases y vagar por el Sena, con la mirada fija en algún punto. Suspiró temblorosa con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan sola, llevó sus manos a su rostro, llorando sin parar cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.  
-¿Marinette?  
-¿Luka?- habló con voz gangosa, mirándolo con ojos llorosos y una nariz roja. Luka pudo sentir su infelicidad como la suya.  
El que el maestro de Luka sufriera una infección estomacal ese día fue como una bendición para ella. Y tras unos momentos en que Luka la guio hacia una banca y después le compró un té helado, Marinette pudo desahogarse a petición del músico, lloró como nunca antes había llorado y Luka la escuchó paciente, cada vez mostrándose más molesto por el relato.  
-No puedo creer que esa chica te hiciera eso. Es imperdonable.  
-¿T-Tú me crees?  
-Por supuesto que sí.  
-Pero si no nos conocemos tanto y mis amigos... o los que eran mis amigos por años me han dado la espalda.- este le sonrió y tomó su mano y su rostro con dulzura  
-Eres extraordinaria Marinette, tan clara como una nota musical, sincera como una melodía, eres la canción que está en mi cabeza desde que nos conocimos. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.- las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon de rosa.- Y si ellos no te creen, son ellos los del problema, nunca debes bajar la mirada, nunca debes esconder tus hermosos ojos al mundo.

-Luka...  
-Yo te ayudaré, Marinette. No estás sola y te aseguro que voy a protegerte.  
-Muchas gracias Luka...-no la besó, pero sus brazos envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo fue suficiente para poder sanar su corazón herido y su voz la ayudó a pensar con la cabeza fría.

Después de eso, Luka la convenció de hablar con sus padres, estos molestos hablaron con el director que dijo no poder hacer mucho ante el puesto que representaba la familia Rossi, causando indignación al matrimonio, pero cuando Marinette le contó a Kagami todo lo ocurrido, la japonesa se molestó mucho con ella por no haberle dicho nada, para después comenzar a pensar que hacer contra la amenaza de Lila Rossi y lo primero fue hablar con el director, que nervioso ante el apellido Tsurugi, prometió vigilar la situación, aunque no le creyeron mucho.  
También ignoró a sus compañeros, al menos los que estaban con Lila, ya que se dio cuenta que ni Marc, Nathaniel y Juliet, estaban embelesados como los demás, se sintió una tonta por no haberlo notado, siendo que se volvieron inseparables para evitar otro ataque de parte de alguna mentira de Lila contra Marinette. Luka fue un gran apoyo, calmándola, alentándola a no dejarse caer por las mentiras malintencionadas de Lila. Y esa noche nada podía arruinar su buen humor.  
-No sé si es buena idea.- dijo Kagami desde una video-llamada.  
-Vamos, Kagami. Solo voy a un concierto al aire libre con Luka. No tiene nada de malo. ¿Por qué te cae mal?  
-Me parece un chico demasiado despreocupado, y su habilidad de conversación deja mucho que desear.- Marinette sonrió, como olvidar el primer e incómodo encuentro entre esos dos. Debió haberlo grabado.  
-Si lo conocieras te agradaría.- el grito de su madre llamándola se escuchó.- Ya llegó. Deséame suerte.  
-Suerte y que si metes la pata que nadie lo vea.- la llamada terminó y Marinette bajó las escaleras encontrándose a Luka con sus padres y a Tikki entre sus brazos ronroneando. ¿No podía ser más perfecto?  
-Hola. Te ves hermosa, Marinette.- la aduló al verla con una larga blusa morada con un suéter tipo bolero negro, el vestido tenía en un costado una mariposa y un cinturón de un morado más oscuro que combinaba con sus zapatillas, llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y un bolsos morado con la imagen de una mariposa negra.  
-Ho-Hola Luka. Tú también, digo, te ves muy guapo.  
-Prometo traerla a las 9, señores.  
-Si quietes puedes traerla a la 10, pero ni un minuto más.- dijo bonachón el señor Dupain.  
-¡Papá!  
-Se lo prometo.- dijo Luka y ambos se despidieron de los padres de esta que los miraban enternecidos.

Una banda local se encontraba encima del escenario tocando casi a todo pulmón en la Plaza de Marte. La gente gritaba como loca, había un grupo de chicas que seguro eran de algún club de fans. Marinette observó los accesorios que las chicas tenían sobre la banda interesada y los señaló a Luka.  
-¿No crees que sería genial que Kitty Section tuviera algo así?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¡Eso! Camisetas, bandas, pulseras, se darían a conocer más y sus fans tendrían algo de ustedes.- Luka sonrió apretando su mano con gentileza.  
-Eres increíble. Pero por el momento la banda está en una pausa.- Marinette lo miró preocupada.  
-¿Una pausa? ¿Algo paso entre ustedes? Siento no haber ido a los ensayos es solo que...  
-Lo sé. Y no te preocupes, que es temporal.- algo dentro de ella sabía que era su culpa. Rose y Juleka le habían retirado la palabra y siempre estaban con Lila.  
-Lo siento...  
-¿Marinette?  
-Es porque estás conmigo, ¿no? Y Juleka y Rose no están de acuerdo.- Luka la observó serio y luego sonrió tomando su rostro entre sus manos.  
-¿Y si fuera así qué? No te sientas mal por mí, sino por ellas que pierden la oportunidad de estar contigo.- las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon de carmín ante la ternura de este.- Además, Jule tendrá que aprender que no me va a alejar de ti.

-Oh, Luka…

-Ven, allá hay buenos lugares.  
-¿Hasta atrás?  
-Créeme, son los mejores.  
La guio hasta detrás donde había algunas bancas del parque ocupadas por otros chicos que estaban parados sobre ellas. Marinette vio a Luka pero este la guio hacia los árboles.  
-Es aquí. Ven, sube.- dijo juntando sus manos.

Marinette no replicó, sino que emocionada, se sujetó de los hombros del músico y gritó cuando este la hizo tomar impulso. Ella subió y se sentó en la gruesa rama y Luka subió también con una facilidad envidiable. Y desde donde estaban, tenían una vista perfecta del escenario.  
-Wow...  
-¿A que son los mejores lugares?  
-Lo son...- respondió por completo encantada con el lugar y al ver a Luka, desvió la mirada sonrojada. Y mientras veían la banda, Luka acercó su mano, provocando que Marinette casi saltara a sentir sus meñiques entrelazados. Luka la miraba divertido, y ella no apartó su meñique. La música siguió y no se separaron en ningún momento, sintiendo como los envolvía en la melodía, mientras sus miradas se buscaban, sus corazones latían al unísono, hasta que fue hora de irse e acuerdo a la alarma de Luka.  
-Es una lástima que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo.  
-Sí, pero Cenicienta debe estar a casa a las 10.- dijo al bajar y alzó sus brazos y Marinette sonrió.  
-Ella tenía hasta la media noche.  
-Pero ella no tenía un padre con un enorme rodillo.- ella rio y saltó, siendo atrapada por Luka.

Sus miradas tenían un brillo que no tenía que ver con las luces del evento. Sus rostros se acercaron, pero Marinette se alzó demasiado rápido en puntitas y sus frentes chocaron. Ella se sintió tan avergonzada, y unos chicos que fueron testigos de ello se rieron. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.  
-Oh, cielos. Lo siento tanto, Luka. Lo siento.- Luka fulminó con la mirada a esos chicos y tomó la mano de Marinette para guiarla lejos de allí mientras se seguía disculpando.- Lo siento. Soy tan torpe. No sé cómo pude echar a perder ese beso, digo, no es como si de verdad quisieras besarme, e-es absurdo. Porque, ¿quién querría? No alguien tan genial como tú. Solo un loco querría...- Luka se dio la media vuelta. Su mano fue a su mejilla, su toque fue tan gentil que la hizo detener su diatriba y dejó de respirar. Su rostro tan cerca del suyo y su aliento mentolado golpeo sus sensibles labios.  
-Yo soy el loco que desea besarte. Y lo deseo desde el momento en que nos conocimos.- hablo en voz ronca y grave, haciendo estremecer a la dulce adolescente.  
-L-Luka...  
Su caricia fue un silencioso permiso que ella concedió al entrecerrar sus ojos, al fin recortando distancia en un beso que fue mágico para ambos. Sus labios se separaron tras lo que les parecieron horas y Luka sonreía con ternura.  
-Te amo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.- una lágrima cayó de sus ojos azules y sonrió al músico de vuelta.  
-Yo también te amo, Luka Couffaine.- Luka la abrazó, dejando que ella escuchara el ritmo de su corazón. Y esa noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir enseguida, debido a que cada uno pensaba en el otro con dicha…

En los últimos días, no importaba lo que le decían a Marinette sus compañeros, todo parecía darle igual y una sonrisa estaba sobre su rostro. Y eso ponía de muy mal humor a Lila. Curiosamente sus amigas habían notado su leve molestia aunque no entendían porque.  
-Lila, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Alya que era la única quien la acompañaba.- ¿Te molesta algo?  
-Oh, no. Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y eso me pone cansada.  
-No te sobre esfuerces. Eso es malo para ti.  
-Así lo hare.- entonces lo vio. Un guapo joven de puntas azules hablando con Marinette.  
-¿Quién es ese?  
-Oh, ese es el hermano de Juleka. Luka.  
-¿El hermano de Juleka?  
-Sí. Ella te contó sobre él. ¿Recuerdas?- apenas y ponía atención a las aburridas vidas de sus compañeras, solo escuchaba lo que le parecía útil.  
-Lo siento, a veces no tengo buena memoria. Pero ¿qué hace hablando con Marinette?  
-Pues de acuerdo con Juleka, son novios.  
-¡¿Novios?!  
-Sí. Juleka no está contenta pero no puede hacer mucho. Luka ha estado enamorado de Marinette desde hace mucho. Y como ves es correspondido.- señaló cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla al músico. Eso hizo rabiar a Lila que apretó los puños, pero disimuló frente a Alya.- Bien, te dejo, nos vemos.  
-Adiós.  
Estando sola, la expresión de Lila cambio y miró como Marinette regresaba al instituto, segura de que algo se había olvidado. Esa era su oportunidad de sembrar esa semillita de la duda y quien sabe, el quitarle el novio a esa perdedora de Marinette sería su logro más grande. Ya casi podía regodearse al verla con el corazón roto. Se acercó a paso seguro y tocó su hombro.  
-Hola. ¿Eres un amigo de Marinette?  
-Soy su novio.- respondió con orgullo sonriendo, que le revolvió el estómago ante el sentimiento que expresaba.  
-Bueno, mira. Me alegro conocerte. Eres hermano de Juleka, ¿no? Yo soy Lila, su mejor amiga. Y bueno, quería advertirte sobre Marinette.  
-¿Advertirme?- preguntó desconcertado.- No te entiendo.  
-Verás. E-Es que ella tiene un grave problema.- en esos momentos Kagami llegó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Lila y Luka. Se ocultó a un costado de las escaleras.- Sé que quizás no me creas pero Marinette tiene un serio problema de atención.  
-¿Problema de atención?- Lila parecía mortificada.  
-¿Cómo te lo digo?... Gusta de que otros chicos le pongan atención.- Kagami apretó sus puños sobre la correa de su bolso.- Y la he visto salir con chicos diferentes en cada ocasión. Deberías hablar con ella. Su actitud puede hacer que la gente empiece a decir cosas. Y no es propio de una chica de instituto.  
-Cielos, no lo sabía. Gracias por el aviso. Voy a hablar con Marinette.  
-Ella seguro negará todo.  
-No importa. Puedo preguntar también a sus padres, a su amiga Kagami, Juliet, Nathaniel, Marc, a cualquiera que pueda decirme la veracidad de lo que me has dicho, inclusive buscar por internet alguna foto.- Lila se quedó sin palabras mientras observaba la sonrisa burlona de Luka. Se estaba burlando de ella.  
-¿Cómo es que...?  
-Supongo que tengo un don para leer a las personas en melodías y la tuya es discordante y horrible.- Lila le miró ofendida.- Y no me gusta cuando alguien lastima a quienes amo.- Lila frunció el ceño pero luego muestra una sonrisa ladeada.  
-Marinette solo es una chiquilla, solo hay que verla. Seguro tú mereces a alguien mejor.  
-Paso. Además de que no deseo contaminarme con tu desafinada melodía, tus actitudes no son dignas de una chica de instituto.- repitió con burla lo que había dicho y Lila apretó los puños furiosa, dispuesta a gritarle.  
-Ya he escuchado suficiente.- dijo Kagami que apareció con celular en mano.- Apuesto que si muestro esto algunas de tus mentiras caerían.- Lila palideció.  
-Yo no sé de qué hablas.  
-Claro, esa debe ser tu frase favorita. Lárgate de mí vista ahora. Porque no soy tan buena como Marinette.- Lila se fue ofuscada dirigiendo a Kagami una mirada envenenada. La japonesa subió las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el músico.  
-En verdad eso fue perverso. Y gratificante.  
-No podía usar mi espada con ella. Lástima que Marinette no lo vio.  
-Seguro le habría encantado. Estuviste genial.- Kagami sonrió a este.  
-Tú también. Veo que no eres mal chico. Marinette ha elegido sabiamente.

-¿Gracias?- Marinette llegó y al verlos sonreír, se sintió feliz de verlos.  
-Veo que se están llevando bien. ¿Me perdí de algo?  
-Se podría decir.- respondió Kagami con celular en mano.- Te dejo o se me hará tarde.

-Claro, nos vemos. ¿Vamos Luka?

-E-Espera…- Luka se sonrojó y para sorpresa de ella, se hincó en una rodilla tomando su mano.- Quería hacer esto antes de ir a con tus padres, Marinette Dupain-Chen, ma muse, quería darte esto…- ella sintió algo en su dedo.- Para así que esto fuese por completo oficial. Marinette, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella miró el anillo en su dedo, este era de plata, con una joya en forma de estrella color azul. No pudo contener las lágrimas, asintió y le abrazó al tiempo que este la alzó y giraron, riendo y besándose. Sintiendo la felicidad plena en todos los sentidos…

Las cosas con Luka eran fáciles, o al menos él la hacía sentirse así. Tenía una gran paciencia para con ella, todas sus torpezas o tartamudeos los consideraba adorables, y esa tranquilidad y confianza era tan contagiosa que la llenaban en su totalidad haciéndola sentirse más fuerte y decidida. Sin embargo, Luka podía perder su temple, y eso paso en ese día en que Alya y Nino la habían llevado al parque en contra de su voluntad para cantarle las cuarenta.  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?- pregunto Alya furiosa.- En serio, ¿agua de los retretes? ¡Qué asco!  
-¡Esto estuvo tan fuera de onda!- declaró Nino igual de molesto que Alya.  
-¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Al contrario! ¡Ella fue quien me tiró papeles del baño cuando estaba en un cubículo! Pero como siempre le creen a ella antes que a mí.  
-¡Es que las pruebas allí están!- le grito Alya y Marinette se levantó furiosa.  
-¿Pruebas? ¡¿Pruebas dices?! Desde que Lila llego no han hecho más que creerle todo lo que dice besando el suelo por el que camina sin prueba alguna de que lo que dice sea verdad. ¡Y mientras que ustedes me piden pruebas a mí!- alzó la voz sorprendiendo a la pareja.- A la amiga que estuvo con ustedes desde el inicio, su supuesta mejor amiga, la que les ayudó al comienzo de su relación, la que les ayudó con tu hermana Nora, y la que con gusto hasta hacía de niñera para que ustedes salieran a sus citas. Y saben, ¡ESTOY HARTA!- no recordaba la última vez que había explotado pero ya estaba harta de ser siempre la mala.- Pues déjenme decirles que pueden creer lo que quieran, ¡No me importa! ¡Ya no!

-¡Marinette, no tienes derecho a enojarte con nosotros!- reclamó Alya en su intento de retomar el control pero Marinette no le dejó.

-Oh, no. Ustedes ya me han dicho de todo, ahora me toca a mí. Nino, eras antes el más objetivo y centrado de todos, pero ahora eres como los demás o peor, solo un peón más con la promesa de que Lila te presente a tu director favorito, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde esa promesa?- Nino no pudo refutar, no le dio tiempo cuando Marinette fue contra Alya.- Y tú Alya, que presumes de tu sentido periodístico, si bien al principio no estaban por completo con Lila, obviamente terminaste de su lado con cuanta fantástica historia te contaba, cuando YO fui quien te presentó a Nadja Chamack para una entrevista, YO fue quién te ha ayudado con los contactos. Pero mi supuesta mejor amiga decidió que yo no estaba en mis cabales antes que admitir que ahora el blog del instituto parece un tributo a Lila o una revista de chistes amarillistas, y que su sentido periodístico no es más que una farsa.- no se esperaba la bofetada que Alya le dio, ninguno lo esperaba.  
Las dos se miraron incrédulas ante lo que acababa de pasar y Marinette llevo su mano a su mejilla lastimada. Le dolía mucho. Nino fue el primero en reaccionar poniéndose entre ambas.  
-¡Wow! ¡Hey! Esperen chicas. Esto no debe salirse de control. Va-Vamos a discutir esto con tranquilidad.- pero una mano se posó sobre Nino y al mirar quien le sujetaba, perdió todo color en su rostro ante esos ojos letales que lo miraban con deseo de sangre.  
-Aléjense de Marinette.- por reflejo, Nino obedeció. Y Luka se acercó y con delicadeza revisó la mejilla de Marinette, roja por el fuerte impacto. Después dirigió una mirada gélida a la pareja.  
-¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle eso?  
-Marinette no decía más que tonterías y hoy se ha pasado con Lila.- se justificó Alya saliendo de su parálisis.

-Viejo, de verdad no queríamos...  
-Cállense. ¡Los dos!- Luka nunca había alzado la voz furioso, y hasta Marinette se sintió intimidada.- No voy a aguantar que sigan con este juego en contra de Marinette.  
-¿Juego? ¿Cuál juego? Ella hizo...- Luka fulmino a Alya en el acto.  
-Así como ustedes piden pruebas a Marinette, ¿Por qué no condicionan igual lo que ella les dice esa chica? Sencillo. Porque ustedes no tienen más que una amistad condicionada.  
-¡Hey! Eso no es verdad.- se defendió Nino.- Nos pones como unos interesados.  
-¿Y no lo son?- antepuso severo.- Veo cuánto vale su amistad con Marinette, porque sólo llega una chica contando cuanta cosa fantástica de su vida, sus experiencias o grandes contactos que les puede facilitar muchas cosas en la vida que se olvidan de su "amiga" que no tiene más que ofrecerles que su compañía y su corazón. Debería darles vergüenza.- los dos morenos se veían heridos, avergonzados, pero Luka no se conmovió y tomó la mano de Marinette.  
-Sólo mírense ustedes y verán en qué se han convertido, tan patéticos que no se merecen siquiera dirigirle la palabra a mi musa. Y espero que no se atrevan a hacerlo de nuevo… porque no me contendré.- se la llevo antes de que pudiesen decir algo, pero era obvio que la amenaza los dejó paralizados del miedo.

Caminaron hasta el Trocadero donde Marinette se sentó mientras Luka iba a por unas crepas.  
-Fresa y chocolate, como te gusta.  
-Gracias...- Luka se sentó a su lado.- Lo que les dijiste...  
-Simplemente no pude más. No soy una persona que se sale tan fácil de sus casillas pero cuando vi como Alya te golpeó algo se rompió dentro... siento mucho si te asuste. Te dije que te protegería pero no pude…- se sentía tan mal que no se atrevía a verla pero se sorprendió al sentir su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro.  
-Yo también explote con ellos, y me arrepiento, solo un poco. Pero en estos momentos, tal como una vez me dijiste, siento más lastima por ellos que por mí. Porque si así es como ellos creen que debe ser una amistad entonces todo será hueco y sin futuro.- Luka paso su brazo por sus hombros y le estrecho contra sí acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla.

-Eres única, ma muse…

-Luka…- enterró su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su deliciosa colonia.  
Entonces, comenzó a sentir algo… Luka le estaba haciendo cosquillas.  
-¡Luka!  
-Nada de tristezas. Eres más hermosa cuando ríes y tu sonrisa ilumina todo, incluyendo mi mundo.  
-¡NO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- era imposible escapar de ese monstruo de las cosquillas, ni siquiera besarlo funcionaba. Pero las cosquillas se detuvieron de repente y al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con Alya y Nino frente a ellos.  
Marinette estaba por completo confundida, en cambio Luka los miraba impasible, como una serpiente dispuesta a atacar en el momento preciso que su presa hiciera un movimiento brusco.  
-Marinette... Lo siento tanto.- hablo Alya con la voz ahogada en lágrimas que no tardaron en aparecer.- ¡Soy una idiota! Tienes razón. Te he exigido pruebas cuando tú siempre confiabas en mí aun cuando estuviese equivocada y...- Nino se quitó la gorra igual de avergonzado que su novia.  
-Lo sentimos, Mari. No sabemos que mosco nos ha picado.- el corazón de Marinette se estrujo, sabía lo manipuladora que era Lila y como podía manipular a la gente. Sin embargo la herida seguía allí, una herida que habían abierto por meses, y no se curaría de la noche a la mañana.  
-Los perdono. Pero denme tiempo, ¿quieres? Las cosas no se pueden arreglar de la noche a la mañana.  
-Vale, lo entendemos...- dijo Alya que se limpió las lágrimas.- Te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes. Voy a ha-hacerte caso e investigar a Lila.

-Y no te vamos a juzgar hasta escuchar tu versión y verificar.  
-Gracias, chicos.- Luka sonrió ante el buen corazón de Marinette, que aun ante todas las dificultades era capaz de perdonar. Alya hizo un gesto de querer acercarse y abrazarla pero no tuvo valor de hacerlo debido a la mejilla aun sonrojada de Marinette.  
De regreso a su casa, Marinette beso a Luka, despidiéndose de él.

-Te veo mañana, mi musa.

-Te veo mañana. Te amo….

-Yo también. ¡Y no olvides sonreír!- ella sonrió, cada vez más enamorada, más perdida en ese amor tan dulce, sin saber que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar poco a poco desde esa misma tarde. Cuando Luka regresaba a su hogar, se sorprendió de ver a una persona limpiar sus lágrimas en una banca cerca del Sena.  
-¿Kagami?  
Luka estaba sorprendido de verla con los ojos llorosos, sumida en una gran pena que el músico estuvo dispuesto a entender y escuchar esa tarde entera, conociendo un lado de la esgrimista que no conocía y que poco a poco conocería hasta sin saberlo cambiaría sus sentimientos...

….

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Verán, esto está dividido en dos partes, y la segunda parte será un rompe corazones para muchos, con un final inesperado! Y bueno, así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y ya sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	9. La melodía de los corazones rotos

**Hola a todos! He aquí el siguiente capítulo y el final de la triste historia de amor. Sé que muchos terminarán hasta indignados pero les juro que poco a poco todo se va explicando. Y bueno, como verán cambié la categoría. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias de corazón por cada uno por leer a esta escritora amateur. Y sin más qué decir aparte de que agradezco a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 9.  
La melodía de los corazones rotos.

Un beso, dos, Luka besó sus labios fríos por culpa del helado viento de noviembre en suaves y tiernos besos que le dieron una recarga total antes de entrar al instituto.  
-Luka, se te hará tarde...  
-Está bien. Solo quería saborear tus labios... ¿Hoy el desayuno fue roles de canela y chocolate?  
-¡Ya vete!- se rio ella dándole un leve empujón y el músico se rio para lanzar un beso al aire para su amada, viendo como ella lo atrapaba, besaba y volvía a lanzar ese beso que el músico guardaba para sí en su corazón de forma teatral.  
-Cuídate, ma muse.- le pidió mientras se alejaba.  
-Tú también. ¡Y este fin papá hará tarta de frutillas!- Luka llevo sus manos a su pecho haciéndola reír. Marinette subió las escaleras del instituto encontrándose con Alya que revisaba su celular.  
-¿Ya terminaste con tu Romeo?  
-No digas nada. Yo era quien soportaba ser la tercera rueda entre Nino y tú.  
-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto!- saltó Alya con una sonrisa.  
La relación entre ambas había mejorado mucho durante los siguientes meses. Alya y Nino fueron fieles a su palabra y Alya investigó a Lila, resultó que no había encontrado nada de lo que la chica decía fuera verdad, y algunas experiencias heroicas eran de otros chicos que los habían publicado en blogs no tan conocidos o ya desaparecidos. Y tras un momento de rebelión, Lila los sacó de su grupo de amigos, sintiendo también en carne propia el desprecio de sus compañeros, pero poco les importaba, arreglar su amistad con Marinette era lo más importante.

Alya se puso pronto a la par con su amiga.  
-Por cierto, escuché que André estará dando su chocolate especial para los enamorados.  
-¿También vende chocolate?  
-¡Claro! ¿Es que crees que vendería helado en invierno? Y sé dónde va a estar esta tarde. Podemos ir con los chicos después de clases.  
-Seguro que a Luka le encantaría. Últimamente no la está pasando muy bien...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Al parecer problemas en los ensayos. En el último, Rose y Juleka invitaron a Lila y según me contó Luka, Lila fue totalmente odiosa.  
-¿Segura que no dijo que fue una zorra?  
-¡Alya!  
-¿Qué? Admitámoslo, no me sorprendería que Lila ya no fuera, ya sabes, la palabra con V.

-¡No digas eso! Alguien podría escucharte.

-Sólo es una suposición, pero he visto ciertas actitudes suyas que dejan mucho que desear y Luka es de buen ver.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Invitamos también a Nathaniel, Juliet y Marc?

-Por supuesto.- notaron a Juleka que junto a Rose las estaba esperando, o al menos a Marinette, en las escaleras del lugar.  
-Tenemos que hablar.- exigió Juleka con tono duro, Alya notó de reojo que Lila miraba todo desde el segundo piso con una sonrisa para nada disimulada. Marinette no la había visto hasta que Alya le dio entre las costillas con el codo.  
-¿Qué ocurre Juleka?  
-Quiero que te alejes de mi hermano. Ya lo sé todo.  
-¿Todo? Qué raro porque yo no sé a qué te refieres con todo.- esta vez Rose fue quien la encaró.  
-Sabemos que te estás viendo con chicos de otras escuelas a espaldas de Luka.  
-¡Menuda tontería!- exclamó Alya molesta.- ¿Tiene pruebas de ello? Porque sin eso no puedes acusar a Marinette de algo tan grave.- Marinette sonrió, y pensar que hace meses ella le exigía lo mismo a Alya.  
-No, pero Lila la vio y si lo dice debe ser verdad.- contesto Rose y Alya rodó los ojos. Marinette contó hasta diez invocando su paciencia.  
-Pues bueno. Lamento que ustedes no me hayan visto, pero cuando ustedes me vean besándome con un chico que no sea Luka, tomen una foto, así podrán decirme con certeza a la cara que soy una cualquiera.- las pasó de largo y evitó las miradas fulminantes de algunos compañeros. No le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella pero no iba a agachar la cabeza.  
-Las has dejado, literal, heladas.- felicitó Alya a su lado.  
-Simplemente estoy cansada de esos ridículos rumores. Y ellas como todos creen solamente en la palabra de Lila.  
-Me siento mal aun de haberte tratado así.- suspiró Alya un tanto cabizbaja.  
-Ya no importa, Alya. Eso ya es pasado.  
-No. Si importa. Y cuando tenga las pruebas concluyentes de las mentiras de Lila te juro que le faltara mundo para correr.- Marinette abrazó a Alya.  
-Eres una gran amiga.  
-¿No soy la mejor?  
-No diré eso. Si lo hiciera sería como ponerte a ti y Kagami en una competencia y las quiero mucho a ambas. Además, también está Juliet que me ha ayudado a no bajar mi media de calificaciones.

-¡Oh! No nos pongas a la par con la Reina de hielo.  
-Lo siento, es lo que hay.- Alya burlona le dio un empujón y entraron al salón, recibidas por una sonrisa de Nino, Nathaniel y Juliet, ignorando las miradas gélidas de sus otros compañeros y las nuevas miradas llenas de odio de Juleka y Rose que entraron detrás de ellas. Lila llegó con Sabrina casi al sonar la alarma y al ver al grupo dividido sabía que debía hacer algo para acabar definitivamente con Marinette antes de que otros comenzaran a ponerse de su parte…

André, el heladero del amor, estaba vendiendo una variedad exquisita de chocolate caliente para los enamorados que pasaban frio en Paris, pero no eran por mucho menos espectaculares que sus helados.

-¡Ah, una de mis parejas favoritas!- exclamó al ver a Alya y Nino.- Tengo justo algo para ustedes que calentará más su corazón.- tomó una taza decorada color verde con dos asas.- Un chocolate especial con mantequilla de cacahuate para ustedes, con un toque de crema, caramelo y chocolate amargo.- dijo al decorar el chocolate poniendo dos barquillos de chocolate y un par de pajillas al final. Ambos morenos sonrieron, juntando sus mejillas al degustarlo a la vez.

Juliet y Nathaniel fueron los siguientes.

-¡Los eternos amigos! Una hermosa amistad.- Marc se sumó a sus amigos y entre él y Nathaniel abrazaron a Juliet dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar.- Una amistad como la suya es hermosa de ver, nada egoísta, pura y dulce... ¡Voila!- les dio una taza decorativa azul donde rebosaba la crema batida y pedacitos de fresa.- Un chocolate blanco con fresa para ustedes loss soñadores.- les dio las pajitas y unas cucharas.

Y cuando al fin pasaron Marinette y Luka, este se conmovió a verlos.

-Oh, cada vez que los veo pienso que son tan lindos, en verdad me siento tan feliz por ustedes. Tengo algo especial para ustedes y... ¡Aquí está!- les dio una taza roja rebosante de crema batida, malvaviscos y líneas de chocolate.- Un chocolate picante con moca. Perfecta para su amor, y que los refleja a la perfección.- los dos lo probaron a la vez y al separarse rieron ante el cosquilleo de sus papilas gustativas.  
-Merci, señor.- agradeció Marinette así como todos que degustaban de sus chocolates y fueron a sentarse en las bancas.  
-Es perfecto.- dijo Luka.  
-Pienso que es ideal para irnos de acampada.  
-Tienes razón.- asintió Luka mirándola a los ojos.- Bebiéndolo juntos, mientras miramos las estrellas en un acampado solos tú y yo.- decía mientras acariciaba sus dedos, en especial el que tenía el anillo, la ternura de sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar. Los dos se acercaron para poder tocar sus labios pero una voz los interrumpió.  
-Si se inclinan más se les tirara el chocolate.- los dos reaccionaron y vieron a Kagami que llevaba un bolso grande para su espada.  
-Hola, Kagami. ¿Cómo te va?- preguntó Marinette.  
-Ya sabes. Mi madre siempre me da dolores de cabeza. Le pedí caminar a casa para despejarme.  
-Estoy segura que pronto las cosas mejoraran entre ella y tú. Pero necesitan hablar sobre ello.  
-No creo poder. Sabes lo difícil que es.- un frío viento la hizo moverse en su sitio para no encogerse de frío, cosa que Luka notó enseguida.  
-Oye, Kagami. Deberías aprovechar los chocolates caliente de André, sería un delito sino lo hicieras.- sugirió Luka.  
-No creo que eso me ayude.  
-El chocolate anima a todo mundo y calienta el corazón. Ven, te acompaño. Ahora volvemos, ma muse.

Alya vio como esos dos se iban y se acercó su amiga mirándolos con sospecha.  
-Oye, Mari.- susurró la reportera.- ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar a esos dos juntos?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Bueno, los dos se ven muy unidos. Y la actitud de Kagami es muy sospechosa.- Marinette no puede evitar reírse.  
-Alya, sólo van a unos metros por un chocolate. Y me gusta que se lleven bien. ¿Sabías que Kagami no le agradaba Luka al principio? Además, nunca desconfiaría de Luka.  
-Ya, Luka es un amor. Pero Kagami es...  
-Alya, sé que tú y Kagami no conectan, incluso Juliet no la ve a los ojos, pero no debes desconfiar de ella. Kagami no es Lila.- la morena suspiró y sintió como Nino ponía su mano en su espalda.  
-Lo siento, supongo que me he vuelto demasiado desconfiada.- Marinette la comprendía. Tras lo ocurrido ella también se había vuelto algo desconfiada con las personas que había conocido. Pronto regresaron Kagami y Luka, y este fue a lado de su amada novia y le dio un beso sonoro, quedándose de pie y cediendo su lugar a Kagami.  
-¿De qué es tu chocolate?- preguntó Marinette.  
-Chocolate de caramelo salado. Dijo que es un chocolate que evoca la paciencia.  
-Es sorprende la variedad de chocolates que tiene.- comentó Nino y Nathaniel vio otro puesto cercano.  
-¡Miren! Son esos nuevos waffles inflados. Se me antoja uno.

-Yo me apunto.- levantó la mano Marc.  
-¡Voy con ustedes!- dijo Juliet animada.- Escuché que son muy buenos.- Nino alzó la mano.  
-Yo también voy. ¿Alya?  
-Ve tú. Yo me quedo aquí.  
-Te acompaño, Nino.- dijo Luka.- ¿Gustas alguno, Mari?  
-Sorpréndeme. ¿Kagami?  
-No, gracias. El chocolate solo está bien.- los cuatro se fueron dejando a las tres chicas solas. Marinette miraba a Luka por completo embelesada y Kagami al notarlo habló.  
-Es un buen chico.  
-Lo es.  
-No, me refiero a que es muy bueno. ¿Te conto de cuando nos encontramos una tarde mientras lloraba?  
-No. No lo hizo.- respondió sintiendo la mirada interrogante de Alya hacia Kagami en su espalda.- ¿Qué pasó, Kagami?  
-Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi madre. Me dijo que si seguía como ahora no heredaría el legado que me correspondía.  
-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.  
-Es... por mi vida actual. Dice que me he distraído y que debo enfocarme en lo que es importante. Ella cree que hacer amigos terminará por una decepción.

-Oh, Kagami…

-Nunca había llorado frente a nadie. Pero Luka, me dijo palabras más sabias. Y gracias a él he hablado con mi abuelo, que dice que debo vivir mis propias experiencias sean buenas o malas.  
-¿Y qué dice tu madre?  
-No está de acuerdo. Pero me siento un poco mejor.- Marinette puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¿verdad?- Kagami sonrió y en poco los demás regresaron.  
-Espero te guste, Mari.- Marinette tomó el waffle que le daba su novio y lo saboreó gustosa.  
-¡Gracias! Se ve delicioso.

-Es tan dulce como tú.- los dos se tocaron las narices en un beso esquimal. Y Kagami al ver a la pareja se removió un poco antes de levantarse.  
-Debo irme ya.  
-Hablamos en la noche.- avisó Marinette y Kagami asintió antes de irse…

Marinette había notado como Kagami parecía alejarse cada vez que Luka estaba con ellos. Había pensado que se llevaban mejor tras lo ocurrido, pero cada vez que hablaba de Luka se ponía de mal humor y cambiaba de tema. Por ello se había empeñado a que Kagami viniera con ellos a todas sus salidas de amigos, en las salidas al Louvre, al Barrio Latino, ayudando en el refugio de animales, en los conciertos, e incluso en la panadería cuando Marinette les enseñaba a hacer algún postre. Y tras casi llegar la primavera, al fin veía con entera satisfacción como Kagami sonreía y reía un poco con Luka, demostrando que no importa qué tan diferentes eran, podían formar una bonita amistad. Y admitía que juntos eran un gran equipo al momento de que Lila sacaba alguna artimaña. Incluso daban un poco de miedo.  
Sin embargo un día, nadie esperaría lo que Lila hizo, sobrepasando su nivel de maldad...

Marinette llegó al colegio con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de revisar sus mensajes, en uno aceptó una cita con Luka esa tarde, y en otro se había reído ante un comentario de Kagami de estar tentada a usar su boken contra Lila. Sin embargo, su buen humor se desvaneció al notar como todo mundo la miraba de forma no tan discreta y susurraban señalándola. Al subir las escaleras, Alya salió disparada de la entrada y la tomó de los hombros con fuerza a mitad de la escalera.  
-¡Marinette! Debes regresar a tu casa ahora. No podrán frenarlo por mucho tiempo.  
-¿Que ocurre Alya? No te entiendo.  
-¡Dupain-Cheng!- la potente voz del director las hizo temblar, ¿qué pasó con el señorita?- ¡A mi oficina! ¡AHORA!- con duda y temor siguió al director, mientras Alya les dedicó a los chicos una mirada reprobatoria por no entretener al director por miserables dos minutos, Juliet tocó el hombro de Alya, y le señaló a una Lila que sonreía petulante desde el segundo piso.

Marinette estaba tensa, no sabía de qué la había acusado Lila esta vez, pero no tardó en saberlo cuando el director mostró en su computadora una serie de fotos que dejaron a Marinette muda.  
-¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?- sus ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas, mirando esas fotos donde supuestamente se le veía de la mano de hombres mayores, usando un vestido rosa de lo más corto y obsceno, bebiendo alcohol y besándose con desconocidos.  
-¿Q-Qué es esto?  
-Me enviaron estas fotografías desde esta mañana y se publicaron en el chat de la escuela. No sabe la vergüenza que esto representa para nuestra institución.  
-¡Pero esa no soy yo!  
-¿Me niega que esta no es usted?  
-No, digo sí, es mi cara y quizás se parezca un poco ¡pero no soy yo! ¿Quién le envió estas fotos?  
-Una fuente anónima y confiable.  
-¿Se refiere a Lila Rossi? Porque ella miente nueve de cada diez palabras que salen de su boca.  
-¡No se salga del tema! Y tampoco le permito referirse así a una de sus más honorables compañeras.- Marinette no pudo morderse la lengua al contestar.  
-¿Lo dice por su dinero o por la posición de sus padres? Y no me salgo del tema. ¡Soy inocente y estas fotos son falsas!  
-¡Suficiente! No permitiré que alguien de su... calaña esté un momento más en este colegio, ensuciando con su presencia nuestro buen nombre. A partir de ahora, queda expulsada del instituto ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

Para Marinette fue un duro golpe. Sus padres sabían que esas fotos eran falsas, pero ni el director ni los directivos quisieron escuchar a los humildes panaderos que no podían rivalizar con las "pruebas" enviadas por la hija de un diplomático italiano. Los Dupain-Cheng estaban furiosos, pidieron consejo a Nadja sobre qué hacer en estas situaciones.

Para Marinette, aquello no era fácil. Había comenzado a recibir mensajes de todo tipo, unos de odio, provocativos y algunos tan ofensivos que cerró sus cuentas y se encogió a llorar siendo consolada por Luka que como sus amigos no creía en nada de lo que se veía en esas fotos, sino que se sintió asqueado por ellas. Alya había sido suspendida por haber agredido a Lila y tanto Juliet, Nathaniel y Nino se ganaron un castigo de la "dulce" profesora Mendeleiev cuando la defendieron en clase y gritando incluso a la maestra. Según Nathaniel y Nino, nunca habían escuchado a Juliet gritarle a alguien y mucho menos dejarlo mareado con definiciones de palabras que no entendieron aunque las explicara. Kagami le apoyó prometiendo ayudarle, mostrándole el video que había tomado hace tiempo al director pero eso no sirvió para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, al contrario, pareció fortalecer la declaración de Lila ante la advertencia que le daba al músico, cosa que enfureció a la japonesa.  
Y al séptimo día, Marinette estaba todavía en pijama, mirando triste por la ventana mientras acariciaba a su pequeña Tikki. Su madre subió para llevarle un almuerzo.  
-¿Cómo te siente, cielo?  
-Sigo procesando todo.  
-Tranquila cielo, las cosas se arreglaran.  
-Pero mamá, nadie me querrá admitir con semejantes antecedentes. Voy a perder un año y si me admiten en alguna escuela a mitad del ciclo, esa mancha quedara en mi expediente de por vida. Dudo que hasta me dejen entrar en la universidad.- Sabine besó la cabeza de su hija confortándola.

-Pase lo que pase saldrás adelante. Tienes un gran talento y eres valiente, decidida y con un gran corazón, como una heroína. Veras que todo se solucionara tarde o temprano.  
De repente la puerta de la trampilla se abrió de golpe. Alya tenía la cara roja, iba despeinada y tenía los ojos saltones como de loca.  
-¡Marinette! ¡Ven conmigo!- sin mucha ceremonia sacó a Marinette casi a rastras de su cuarto.  
-¡Alya! ¿A dónde vamos?  
-¡No respondas! Ven conmigo si quieres vivir.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
-Perdón, influencia de Nino, quise decir, ¡ven conmigo si quieres recuperar tu vida!- la sacó fuera de la panadería y la llevó a la escuela que estaba en la hora del receso…

Todo el colegio estaba extasiado, los maestros intentaban poner a raya a los estudiantes pero era una tarea titánica porque todos querían estar cerca de las grandes estrellas, Jagged Stone que iba junto a su asistente Penny Rollings y su mascota Fang, y Clara Nightingale.  
-¡Mira Lila! ¿Porque no nos dijiste que vendrían?- pregunto Kim tan emocionado como todos.  
-Si se los decía no sería sorpresa, y Jagged y Clara me lo prohibieron.- todos sus compañeros chillaron, y Nino que había puesto atención a todo, asintió a Nathaniel y a Juliet que asintieron a la vez. El moreno se apoyó en el barandal con una pose demasiado relajada.  
-Oye, Lila. ¿Y por qué no nos presentas? Apuesto a que todos desearían un autógrafo de primera mano.- todos comenzaron a asentir y Lila intentó calmarles.  
-Por favor, chicos. Me encantaría pero sería descortés de mi parte pedirles eso, y no me siento bien. Necesito regresar a mi asiento.- la puerta del salón se cerró y Juliet se tensó por el fuerte sonido.  
-L-Lo siento.- intentó mover la perilla.- Creo que se cerró.- Lila frunció el ceño y la maestra Bustier puso su mano sobre el hombro de la que se había convertido en su alumna favorita.  
-Tranquila, yo traigo llave.- la maestra revisó en su bolsillo pero no encontró el juego de llaves.- Que raro, juraría que las tenía...  
-Si gusta puedo ir por el juego de llaves que hay en el despacho del director.- se ofreció Nathaniel. Y Lila adivinó lo que se proponían, evitó mostrar su descontentó, ella era más lista que ellos. Así que puso su mejor cara de enferma.  
-Oh, creo que necesito ir a la enfermería. ¿Podemos ir por las escaleras del otro lado? No quisiera que me vieran en este estado.  
-Sabrina, Rose, lleven a su compañera a la enfermería.- pidió la maestra y las dos chicas obedecieron. Entre tanto, el director se acercó a los dos cantantes.  
-Buenas tardes. Es un honor tenerles en nuestro humilde instituto.

-Disculpe las molestias, señor.- habló Penny.- Pero buscamos a una de sus estudiantes.  
-¡Ah! Por supuesto, por supuesto. Ya sé a quién buscan.- con un gesto el director mandó a llamar a la señorita Mendeleiev y cuando ella se acercó este le susurró que trajeran a Lila Rossi. La maestra asintió, y no tardó demasiado en encontrarla y cortarles el paso a las chicas en las escaleras, gracias a Marc que le avisó.  
-Señorita Rossi, necesito que venga conmigo.  
-Lo siento, pero me siento tan mal...  
-La estábamos llevando a la enfermería.- explicó Sabrina pero la maestra era conocida por no ser del todo flexible.  
-Ya después la pueden llevar a la enfermería. Por ahora urge que vaya a con el director.  
-Pero...- no le dio tiempo a replicar, harta, llevó a Lila hacia los cantantes, y estos hablaban con el director.  
-En un momento traerán a la estudiante en cuestión. Una de nuestras mejores alumnas. Estamos muy orgullosos de tenerla con nosotros.- Jagged sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.  
-¿Ves, Clara? Por algo me denominé su padrino. Marinette es una chica intachable.- el rostro del director se descompuso en el acto.  
-¿Marinette? ¿Habla de Dupain-Cheng? ¿No busca a la señorita Rossi?  
-¿A quién?- Lila estaba a un par de metros de ellos, y entonces Alya y Marinette llegaron en carrera, gritando la morena al entrar.  
-¡Aquí está la chica que buscan!  
-¿Ja… Jagged?- preguntó Marinette sin aliento.  
-¡Marinette!- el cantante se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte. Aunque no entiendo porque vas en pijama, igual luces linda. ¡Tienes estilo! ¿Estas implementando una nueva moda?  
-Hola, así que tú eres Marinette.- saludó Clara Nightingale.- He escuchado maravillas de ti. Y adoro los accesorios que haces para Jagged. Quisiera pedirte que me hicieras unos para mí.

-Y también una portada para mi nuevo disco. Siempre lo digo, sólo tú puedes entender mi estilo de ¡Rock 'n' Roll!- Marinette estaba encantada. Y sonrió olvidándose de todos sus males y de su atuendo actual, porque estaba frente a dos de las figuras de la música más grandes de todo Paris y del mundo que reconocían su trabajo, no importando las mentiras y las humillaciones que Lila pudiese causarle. ¡Su talento hablaba por ella!  
-¡Por supuesto! Estaré más que encantada. Pero… no aquí. No puedo estar en el instituto.- de inmediato Alya tomó la palabra.  
-Porque a mi amiga la expulsaron de forma INJUSTA por culpa de esa mentirosa.- señaló a Lila que había intentado huir.- Por cierto, Lila. ¿No quieres venir a saludar a quienes dijiste, eras su inspirado en alguna canción dedicada sólo para ti?- los dos cantantes miraron a la chica y Jagged volteó a Marinette.  
-¿Es esa chica que supuestamente salvo a mi gato imaginario?- preguntó riendo pero Clara negó con la cabeza mirando desaprobatoria a Lila.  
-Lo sentimos pero no la conozco de nada.  
-¿En serio?- Alya fingió incredulidad.- Pero si hasta te dio un brazalete que ella te hizo en el último concierto en Italia.  
-¿Disculpa? Mi vestuario y accesorios son por completo exclusivos, y no puedes encontrarlo en ninguna parte.- dijo está más sorprendida que indignada.  
-Ya veo. ¿Algo que decir, Lila?- pregunto Alya. La italiana parecía a punto de vomitar de verdad pero se compuso y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Vale, ¿quieres que diga que exagere las cosas? Si, lo hice. Pero lo que refiere a Marinette eso es algo que no puedes negar. Además, los supuestos diseños que ella hace son copia de los que yo tengo, o tenía hasta que Marinette me robó mi libreta de diseño.- Marinette dio un paso al frente.

-¿En serio? Pues ¿por qué no demuestras entonces tu talento ahora?

-No pienso rebajarme con alguien como tú, mayormente porque no me siento bien y por la lesión de mi muñeca. Pero no desvíes el tema, todo mundo sabe de tus… actividades con los hombres.  
-En eso si te equivocas.- Kagami se mostraba en la entrada con unos papeles en mano.- Las supuestas fotos, donde Marinette aparece son totalmente falsas. Y tengo las pruebas de ello, demostrando la falsificación de estas.- Alya tomó palabra.

-Junto con algunas cosas referentes a ti. Como que no eres italiana y toda tu vida has estado en un internado por lo que tus supuestos viajes son una farsa.- todo mundo ahogó una exclamación.  
-¿En qué novela nos hemos metido?- pregunto Jagged deseando liberar la tensión y Marinette contestó.  
-Es una larga historia...- en ese momento el padre de Mylene se acercó al director que abrió grande los ojos.  
-¡¿Los del noticiero están aquí?!- este fue a la entrada para evitar algún escándalo por la presencia de los cantantes pero al aparecer, Nadja Chamack tenía otro objetivo y pegó el micrófono bajo la nariz del director.  
-Buenos días, hemos recibido una denuncia acerca de favoritismos en alumnos con posiciones privilegiadas y mal trato hacia los que no.  
-Ah... debe haber un error, un... un horrible malentendido.- Marinette al ver como todo mundo comenzaba a abrir los ojos, abrazó a Alya y Kagami.  
-¡Son las mejores amigas del mundo! ¿Cómo puedo pagarles?

-Bien sería bueno que evitaras salir de nuevo en pijama.- musitó Kagami en un intento de broma.- Pero me gustaría algunas adiciones a mi guarda ropa.

-Yo prefiero una cuota de un millón de croissants.  
Lila intentó huir, pero la señorita Mendeleiev le detuvo y Lila veía que sus compañeros la miraban entre la rabia, la estupefacción y la lástima. El director se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Nino, Marc, Juliet y Nathaniel chocaron puños. Y ese día el reinado de terror de Lila llegó a su fin…

Después de eso las disculpas llovieron por semanas. Lila estaba en problemas y cuando su madre llegó y se dio cuenta de todo lo que su hija había hecho, suplicó que no fuese expulsada, se hizo lo posible para que no se supiera de aquel bochornoso evento ya que eso le costaría el empleo como trabajadora en la embajada y necesitaba que todo se resolviese de la forma más discreta.

El director sudaba a mares cuando admitió a Marinette de nuevo en el instituto, destruyendo la hoja de expulsión y notas negativas de su expediente frente a los Dupain Cheng que habían ido ese día con un abogado, amigo de Nadja, que habían amenazado con demandar a la institución entera. Sus compañeros también se disculparon, y Juleka se disculpó con ella y su hermano al borde de las lágrimas, Luka solo abrazó a su hermana feliz de que pudieran volver a como antes. La profesora también se disculpó, llorando tras desacreditar a una de sus más loables alumnas.  
Y tras unas semanas de suspensión, Lila regresó, pero no como todos creían que lo haría, arrepentida y pidiendo disculpas, no, lo hizo con la frente en alto como si nada hubiese pasado. A nadie le gustó su actitud, sin embargo, Sabrina fue la única que se puso de su lado tras ponerse Lila como una víctima de las circunstancias a malas experiencias pasadas y que Marinette y sus amigos la habían humillado de forma cruel ante todos. Gracias a eso las cosas para Lila no fueron tan malas, pero eso no significó que Lila o su secuaz Sabrina no hiciesen de las suyas de vez en cuando. Pero Marinette tenía a su propio equipo de súper héroes para protegerla, y ella misma también se transformaba en una cuando era necesario, así surgió una idea y comenzó a hacer muñecos de sus amigos, y que en su sello se incluyera una mariquita por la referencia a la heroína Ladybug. Y transcurrido el tiempo, al fin llegó la tan ansiada graduación…

La fiesta era todo un éxito. La decoración, comida y música eran un deleite para todo mundo que se lucía con sus mejores ropas, disfrutando del tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Algunos se abrazaban como si jamás volviesen a verse, otros intercambiaban números y direcciones, y otros se hacían millar de promesas de mantenerse en contacto. Marinette bailaba con Luka vistiendo un precioso vestido rojo de tirantes en el cuello que realzaba sus suaves curvas, zapatillas negras y otra rosa roja adornaba su cabello suelto; Luka iba con una camisa azul oscuro, pantalones y zapatos negros, sin embargo a Marinette le encantaba ver que un par de botones estaban desabrochados y podía darle besos en su cuello y clavícula cada vez que bailaban una melodía lenta. Suspiró gustosa al oler su colonia y la mano de Luka acarició su espalda baja, mirándose a los ojos con anhelo y amor.  
-¡Hey, chicos!- Alya y Nino se acercaron, este último vestía una camisa verde con unos pantalones café ya que había sido el DJ de la fiesta, y Alya que tenía su cabello recogido vestía una escotada blusa naranja con una falda gris oscuro de cinturón y tacones a juego.  
-Nosotros ya nos vamos.- dijo Nino pasando su brazo tras su novia y a ver sus miradas, Marinette comprendió todo.  
-Claro, nos vemos.  
-Adiós chica. Diviértanse en SU noche.

Alya guiñó el ojo y Marintte enrojeció, ya que sus padres tuvieron que salir de viaje de emergencia ese día, debido a que su abuela Gina tuvo un accidente en su motocicleta. Ella dijo que no fue grave, pero Marinette nunca había visto a su padre empacar tan rápido y salir atropelladamente de Paris. Estaba segura que volvería con algunas multas de velocidad. Por lo que estaría sola ese fin de semana con Luka. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ya no era una niña inocente y sentía que podía dar ese paso. Quería pensar que él también lo deseaba pero temía que pudiese malinterpretarlo todo.  
-¿Q-Quieres que también nos vayamos?  
-Te lo iba a proponer, la noche es joven y tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Marinette sonrió dejándole saber que estaría encantada de ir con él.

El sonido de cristales rotos rompió la atmosfera de la fiesta, al ver, Nathaniel estaba en el suelo junto con la ponchera destrozada, Juliet colocaba su pañuelo en la frente de este al verlo sangrar, y Marc estaba pálido y con las manos temblorosas. Marinette no entendía que pasaba hasta que escuchó las risas mal disimuladas de Lila y Sabrina y se acercó al moreno.  
-Marc, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Y-Yo creí que... lo siento mucho, Nathaniel. No quería...- Juliet, vistiendo unos jeans ajustados y una blusa aguamarina, se giró a Marc furiosa.  
-¿Cuál es tu problema?  
-Y-Yo...  
-Espera.- Nathaniel detuvo a su amiga, se levantó y tomó a Marc de la muñeca.- Hablemos de esto en privado. Ven.- la gente comenzó a murmurar y claramente entre las voces, Marinette distinguió la voz de Lila.  
-Escuche que esos dos estaban en una relación, pero Nathaniel resultó ser de ambos bandos y vino al baile con Juliet, con quien se dice que están en una relación más que amistosa. Y pensar que él y Marc compartían un lazo, por algo tienen las uñas pintadas.  
Luka frunció el ceño ante semejantes tonterías pero vio como Marinette caminó hacia ella, tomó el vaso de ponche que Kim tenía en mano mientras hablaba con su novia Ondine, y tiró el líquido en la cara de Lila.  
-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- exclamó Sabrina pero Marinette no se amedrento.  
-No. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Acaso les divierte hacer la vida de todos miserable?- Lila encaró furiosa a Marinette.  
-Pero mira nada quien habla. Cuando fuiste tú quien hizo lo posible para hacerme la vida miserable.  
-¿Deliras? ¿O qué?- exclamó Juliet que se cruzó de brazos.- Fuiste tú quien se hizo la víctima y mintió a todo mundo.  
-¡Cállate huérfana! ¡No te metas, que bien con ese cuerpo se nota que te metes con algunos más que con ese dibujante de pena!- Juliet enrojeció abochornada, ya que su cuerpo se había desarrollado un poco más que el de sus compañeras dándole unas curvas muy provocativas, sin embargo no tuvo que decir nada, Marinette dio una bofetada que casi tira al suelo a Lila.

-Deja de avergonzarte a ti misma. Solo sabes soltar veneno contra otros.

-¡Tú eres la que no deja en paz a Lila!- defendió Sabrina.- Ustedes son los culpables que Lila la pase tan mal.  
-¿Se dicen esas cosas todos los días para vivir con ustedes mismas?- bufó Marinette.- Deja ya de escudarte, Lila. Y tú, Sabrina, aprende a ver también lo que tienes en frente.- Lila apretó los dientes y siseante respondió.  
-No me escudo de nada, pero de poder, en mi mundo quisiera hacerte desaparecer.- Luka de inmediato puso su mano en la espalda de su novia, mirando fríamente a Lila y Sabrina.  
-No debes rebajarte ante ellas, Marinette. Vamos, la fiesta esta arruinada.- Lila se rio burlona.  
-Sí, Marinette. Vete con ese vago de Couffaine que solo es un perdedor andrajoso.- Marinette se detuvo y se giró, pero lejos de lanzarse sobre Lila como todos esperaban ella rio a lo bajo.  
-Sabes qué, Luka tiene razón, no voy a rebajarme a su nivel. Pero este al que llamas vago y perdedor andrajoso, es algo que nunca serás, un ser humano.- ella rodeó el brazo de su novio y se apoyó en él mirándolo con dulzura.- Es un guitarrista y cantante formidable, hasta Jagged Stone esta impresionado con él. Es dulce, caritativo, guapo, todo un caballero, y estos fuertes brazos son los que me protegen y me consuelan cuando lo necesito. Este chico, guapo, fuerte y que me hace babear con una mirada, supera con creces a cualquier pobre victima que te crea tus mentiras.- le dedico una mirada de superioridad.- Y este hombre es todo mío.- Luka sonrió ampliamente Marinette se fue con Luka que no apartaba su vista de ella.

-¿Te hago babear con una mirada?

-¡Luka!- detrás de ellos la envidia brotaba en Lila que los apuñalaba con la mirada, pero su camino de ir tras ellos se trastocó cuando Alix la empujó interponiéndose en su camino.  
-Te has metido con la persona equivocada, zorra.  
-¿De qué hablas, enana?  
-Nathaniel es mi amigo. Y NADIE se mete con mis amigos.- sus puños tronaron y Lila supo lo que se venía…

Luka le había pedido que se cubriera los ojos. Él la guiaba sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.  
-¿A dónde me llevas?  
-Ya verás, cuidado.- ella tropezó pero Luka la atrapó y al llegar a un punto, bajaron unas escaleras.- Abre los ojos.- obedeció y al hacerlo no podía creer lo que veía.  
El Liberty estaba decorado con ramos de flores y lámparas de papel, había una pequeña mesa con una vela y dos platos con dos soufflés de fresa. Ella lo miró encantada y Luka la guio hacia su asiento como todo un caballero, hacia la que sería una velada digna de recordar. Luka le dedicó una canción, y mientras bailaban al ritmo de la tonada, al mirarse a los ojos cualquier miedo o duda que pudiera ensombrecer sus sentimientos desapareció al besarse.  
Luka fue tierno, paciente, tierno, y apenas y podían controlar la ansiedad que sentían de poder estar juntos. Él la llevó al séptimo cielo cuando llevó su boca hacia esa zona prohibida y jamás tocada por nadie y recompensado con mana que salía de ella sin abandonar esa perla que la volvía loca de placer; y ella podía sentirlo grande, ardiente y poderoso esperando entrar en ella. Las manos ásperas del músico pasaron por sus omoplatos y sus dedos los delinearon con delicadeza.  
-He aquí tus alas, mon ange, las alas que por mi culpa vas a perder, porque soy solo un demonio que te desea egoístamente llevar al fuego del infierno.- ella se giró y lo besó antes de mirarlo a los ojos, a ese azul tan misterioso que él tenía. La luz de la luna que entraba desde su ventana parecía dar un efecto único en ellos, provocando que las sombras jugaran sobre de ellos y sus ojos casi brillaran. Marinette acarició sus fuertes hombros y una de sus manos subió hasta su cuello, acariciando su mejilla al delinear su mentón y enredarse en su cabello.  
-Hazlo... Llévame hasta tu infierno, destroza mi alma, quémanos a ambos en ese fuego, pero no me sueltes. Porque es solo contigo con quien deseo hacer esto.  
Se volvieron a besar, esta vez desatando su pasión. Luka la adoró de distintas formas, besando cada pedazo de su cuerpo, admirando sus montes y devorándolos con ahínco, sus dedos en su interior la volvieron loca. Y al ser turno de Marinette, besó, tocó cada musculo de él, y llegando a ese mástil que se erguía poderoso, Luka la calmó, intentando que lo dejara, pero ella quería también darle todo esa noche, aprendió cómo hacerlo con solo mirar sus expresiones, adelante, atrás, succionando y pasando su lengua sobre aquello que muy pronto estaría dentro de ella, y casi logró hacerlo explotar pero él la apartó y empujó en la cama. Se puso entre sus piernas mientras se ponía un condón.  
-Luka…

-Si es demasiado doloroso me detendré.

Ella se sujetó de sus hombros y asintió. Se besaron nuevamente. Ante el dolor de la primera vez, Luka la consoló, bebió sus lágrimas, se movió en un lento vaivén que pronto se convirtió en el camino que los guiaría a ese abismo de placer. Juntos creaban música con sus cuerpos, aumentando el ritmo, llegando a notas altas, componiendo una melodía con sus cuerpos. Empujó más en su interior, ella se aferraba, lo besaba, no deseando dejarlo ir. Intentaban alargar ese momento lo más posible. Marinette llegó a las estrellas y Luka la impulsó, así como él también se derretía en su interior y ella lo estimulaba hasta llegar al final. Sus voces transformadas en gemidos y jadeos, al nombrar a su amado, más adentro, más fuerte, más rápido, sus propias caderas ya no obedecían sus mandatos, solo chocando entre sí, conectándose hasta intentar llegar al límite. Luka la tomó de los hombros para impulsarse más, y al fin, allí estaba, Marinette gritó poniendo sus ojos en blanco al sentirlo ir más allá de toda barrera hasta golpear el fondo de su ser, tan caliente, palpitante, acero envuelto en una funda de terciopelo. Sus voces se volvieron casi inhumanas y entonces algo más grande vino sobre de ellos como un monzón, llegando al mismo tiempo, permitiéndoles fundirse uno con el otro y que al fin sus cuerpos laxos cayeran desmadejados cama. Con cuidado Luka se retiró y desechó otro de los condones usados en ese encuentro. Se sintieron plenos, felices, creyendo que su amor seria eterno, pero el destino sería caprichoso con sus corazones...

-¿Crees que Luka romperá contigo?- preguntó Alya incrédula, mientras bebía su cappuccino en la bonita cafetería fuera del campus, habían pasado unos de años desde esa noche mágica.  
-Es que, no lo sé. Pero lo noto raro conmigo. Cada vez está más distante...  
-Pero eso no significa que te quiera dejar. La universidad a veces nos trae locos a todos por temporadas. Míranos a Nino y a mí, nos vemos de milagro dos veces por semana este semestre pero estamos bien.  
-Sólo mira estos mensajes, Alya. Y lo vas a entender.- Alya los miró, eran viejos, pero se podía notar el estilo del músico al hablarle de forma cariñosa.  
-Oh, siento algo envidia.- dijo riéndose pero Marinette no se rio.  
-Ahora mira los recientes.- así lo hizo y el cambio fue impactante. En los últimos meses los mensajes ya no contenían esa poesía, le parecían demasiado formales.  
-¿Segura que Luka y Kagami no intercambiaron cerebros?  
-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. Es que no lo entiendo... Cada vez que intento quedar con él me da alguna excusa. La última vez me encontré con Juleka y cuando le pregunté por Luka, me dijo que estaba en el Liberty componiendo cuando él me había dicho que saldría con unos amigos. Y creo que evita mi mirada cuando estamos juntos.  
-Esto si es raro...- la mente de Alya trabajaba ante cualquier posible explicación para calmar a su amiga. Si bien Luka estudiaba musicología y Marinette diseño de modas, sus facultades no estaban tan lejos de la otra. Sin embargo, Marinette casi siempre estaba ocupada y también Luka con sus estudios, y Kitty Section que era un gran éxito.  
-Hola chicas.- llego Juliet que se sentó con ellas.- Lamento el retraso, día duro. ¿Y qué pasa?

-Marinette cree que Luka la va a dejar.  
-¡¿Cómo?!- Marinette cubrió su rostro con sus manos al tiempo que Alya explicaba todo.  
-Creo que es una pesadilla. No quisiera creerlo.

-Marinette, tal vez esto sea solo un enorme malentendido. Ya sabes que hay semestres más pesados que otros y tardamos en seguir la corriente. Seguro Luka está presionado.- analizó Juliet con ese tono calmo y comprensivo que tenía y Alya asintió.  
-Es justo lo que le dije. Pero si las cosas no van por ese rumbo... ¿qué harás?- preguntó preocupada. Marinette bajó la cabeza, respondiendo con pesar.  
-Yo... si ya no me ama, ¿cómo podría seguir con alguien así? Sería como imponer mis sentimientos sobre los suyos.- Alya y Juliet se miraron y cada una acercó su silla a la de su amiga.  
-Chica, sabes que si nos necesitas aquí estamos.  
-Pase lo que pase. Tienes gente que te quiere y no te va a abandonar.- Marinette sonrió agradecida.  
-Gracias, chicas. Saben, voy a hablar con él. Y pase que pase, sé que tengo a grandes amigos, Nino, Nathaniel, Marc, Rose, Juleka y Kagami, justo ahora ella está tomando lecciones de música en la misma facultad de Luka, seguro podrá aconsejarme, y también es muy cercana a él.  
-Eso no lo sabía.- Alya miró a Juliet que le dedicó una extraña mirada.

-¿Kagami estudia con Luka? ¿No estaba en negocios internacionales?

-Su madre le instó a aprender a tocar un instrumento. Y Luka la ayuda.- Alya y Juliet se miraron con extrañeza.- Cómo sea, mientras tenga a mis amigos y mi familia estaré bien.- una tonada de Jagged Stone se escuchó de su celular, y al responder, su expresión cambio drásticamente.  
-¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando?...

Ese día llovía demasiado. Marinette tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas escondidas por la lluvia mientras abrazaba a su madre. El féretro bajaba poco a poco y su corazón se hundía más al darle el último adiós a su padre. Su padre murió como un héroe, lo que siempre había sido para ella. Cuando un conductor distraído por el celular iba a pasarse el semáforo y atropellar a una mujer que iba con su hijo en carriola. Él se lanzó y protegió con su gran cuerpo a la madre y al bebé. Ellos se salvaron pero no su padre que fue llevado a emergencias. El conductor escapó pero fue detenido poco después que su padre muriera en el hospital. No podía dejar de llorar, su padre, su héroe, su gran protector, su mejor amigo, su compañero de juegos, era todo para ella y su madre. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo aguantarían ese gran vacío que dejó? Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y Luka le ofreció su pecho para llorar, aferrándose desesperada deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla…

El tiempo y la compañía fue lo que impulsó a Marinette y su madre a seguir adelante. Sus amistades no las abandonaron. Su abuelo Roland se mudó con ellas y para su sorpresa estuvo de acuerdo en usar el método de hacer pan de su hijo y nuera con harina de arroz. Marinette se había quedado en casa en vez de mudarse a un departamento cerca de la universidad con Alya, sentía que debía estar cerca de su madre para sanar juntas. Agradecía tener a grandes amigos y Luka había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes y tener esos detalles únicos, sin embargo, a la vez lo notaba distante, como si su mente estuviese en otra parte muy, muy lejos de este planeta y de ella...

-¡¿Lila hizo eso?!- pregunto Alya furiosa y Marinette bajó los hombros. Las chicas estaban reunidas en una de las bancas del campus, Alya, Juliet, Kagami y Marinette estaban picando unos aperitivos y comida chatarra escuchando lo nuevo acerca de su más acérrima enemiga.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de no ser por Luka. Él tiró la bolsa con esa cosa antes de que el señor Raincomprix revisara mi mochila.  
-¡No tenía derecho de revisar tu mochila así como así!- exclamó Juliet indignada.- No es un oficial del campus.- Kagami frunció el ceño.  
-Es verdad, eso amerita levantar un reporte.

-¿Y de dónde saco Lila droga?- preguntó Alya.- ¿Qué tipo de amistades tendrá esa loca?  
-Esperen, déjenme terminar.- les pidió Marinette.- Cuando no encontró nada este se giró a Lila y Sabrina y se las llevo lejos de todos, pero supe de una compañera que pasó por el estacionamiento que las reprendió y les advirtió acerca del castigo de levantar falsos testimonios.  
-¿Trabajo comunitario?- pregunto Alya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Exacto.- las chicas se rieron y la morena tomo un par de papas fritas.

-Pagaría con gusto ver a ese par de brujas vestidas de azul recogiendo basura por las calles.  
-Es increíble que aun sigan con esas rencillas infantiles.- aborreció Kagami antes de beber su té.  
-Mírenlo como algo triste. No tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas.- explico Marinette con un tono filosófico que hizo reír a todas y entonces pudo ver a la distancia a Rose y Juleka. Las saludó pero mientras que Rose parecía deseosa de acercarse, Juleka, más pálida de lo normal, jaló a Rose lejos del grupo, dejándolas confundidas.  
-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Juliet y Marinette bajo la mirada desapareciendo todo su buen humor.  
-No lo sé...- Alya puso su mano en su hombro.  
-Oye chica. ¿Aun las cosas están raras con Luka?  
-Sí. Es genial y tan bueno conmigo pero muchas veces siento como si no estuviera alí. No sé cómo explicarlo...  
-Yo sé cómo.- dijo Juliet en aquella pausa.- Es como cuando voy a un lugar con Marc y Nathaniel. A veces me hacen sentir tan lejos de ellos o invisible sin que lo sepan cuando están con sus cosas.  
-No. Es distinto. Luka es... no lo sé. Como si hubiese levantado un muro invisible que no puedo penetrar cuando estamos a solas. Y ya no hacemos… ya saben.- Alya y Julielt contestaron a la vez.

-Sexo.

-Hacer el amor.

Marinette asintió sonrojada.

-Y me frustra, no importa lo que haga, incluso use su camiseta favorita, parecía molesto y me preguntó por qué la estaba usando y si mi ropa se había manchado. ¡No lo podía creer! Intenté preguntar a Juleka qué pasaba pero ella se ha comportado rara últimamente.  
-¿Has preguntado directamente a Luka que le pasa?- pregunto Juliet.  
-Sí, pero siempre me dice que está bien, cambiando rápido de tema.  
-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Alya casi saltando de su lugar.- Tal vez solo este agobiado por la banda. Supe que ya van a grabar su quinto disco.  
-¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Ha estado componiendo nuevas canciones como loco!  
-Deberías hacerle algo especial.- sugirió Juliet.- Como una tarta o un regalo para que sepa que lo apoyas incondicionalmente.- Alya sonrió con picardía.  
-Yo digo que te le aparezcas una noche con un conjunto de lo más sexy y que le hagas el amor como una loca.  
-¡Alya!- grito Marinette escandalizada. Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír hasta que las manos de Kagami golpearon la mesa con fuerza.  
-¡¿Es que no pueden decir más que estupideces?! ¡Luka puede estar mal y solo piensan en tonterías! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, Marinette!- un pesado silencio se formó entre ellos y Alya se levantó furiosa.  
-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?- Kagami la fulmino con la mirada y sin decir palabra se levantó y se fue.  
-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Marinette confundida.  
-Ni idea...- murmuro Juliet pero Alya hizo una mueca.

-Pues yo creo que ella se tiene o quiere algo con Luka.  
-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritó Marinette.- Alya eso es ridículo. Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa.  
-No me puedes negar que eso fue raro. Además, ¿no decías que esos dos eran muy unidos?  
-Pues sí, pero sólo son buenos amigos y Luka le da consejos y calma con su música como a mí.  
-Hay de acercamientos a acercamientos.- musitó Juliet que junto sus manos.- Por ejemplo, a Nath lo veo como a un hermano y el igual. Somos grandes amigos y Marc es muy cercano a él. Pero he visto a Kagami y Luka y... ¿no creerás que quizás Luka se muestre distante por Kagami?- Marinette palideció. Recordando como Kagami últimamente parecía molesta cada vez que hablaban de Luka.  
-B-Bueno... Son muy buenos amigos y Luka me ha hecho el favor de acompañarla a veces a su casa, habla muy bien de ella. P-Pero no creo que tengan algo. Es decir, me lo dirían, ¿cierto? Si Luka ya no me quisiera me lo diría en la cara. No es de los que se guarden esas cosas y Kagami es muy tradicional. ¡Por favor! ¡Ni siquiera Luka es su tipo!  
-¿Y cuál es su tipo?- preguntó Alya y Marinette parecía haberse atragantado con algo.  
-¡Oh, miren esto! Ya debo regresar. Hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer en casa. Nos vemos chicas.- se fue a paso rápido con un desasosiego en su corazón.

¿Luka y Kagami? No, no era posible. Luka la amaba y Kagami era su amiga. Confiaba ciegamente en ellos y punto. Debía quitarse esas tonterías de la cabeza ahora...

No había podido dormir esa noche. En su cabeza rondaban múltiples ideas. ¿Y que si Luka y Kagami eran cercanos? ¡Ella así lo había querido! Estaba feliz que ambos hiciesen una relación estrecha. Pero ¿qué tan estrecha era?  
Fue al café del campus para comprar un macchiato bien cargado cuando los vio, Kagami y Luka sentados en la misma mesa. Estaban hablando, Kagami parecía angustiada por algo y Luka tomó su mano. Sintió su corazón hundirse ante la hermosa sonrisa de Kagami que le dio. Después de un momento la japonesa se fue y Luka la despidió con una sonrisa antes de darle unos tragos a su café, Marinette se acercó a su mesa y Luka se sorprendió al verla a su lado.  
-Ma-Marinette. Hola. Es un milagro verte tan temprano.  
-Digamos que me caí de la cama.- se sentó en la silla donde había estado Kagami.- Me pareció ver a Kagami. ¿Era ella?  
-Eh, sí.  
-Oh, está algo lejos de su facultad.  
-Nos encontramos en la entrada.  
-¿Y de que hablaban?  
-De sus clases de música. No le va muy bien. Se frustra mucho y me pide consejo sobre algunas dudas que tiene.  
-Oh, lo había olvidado.- se sintió una idiota. ¡Se había olvidado por completo!  
-¿Estas bien?  
-¡Sí! Estoy bien yo... debo ir ya a clases. Te veo en tu concierto este Viernes o tal vez antes.- se fue rápidamente sin pedir su café ni escuchar a Luka llamarla, el alivio repentino le había servido como combustible para que sus energías y buen humor regresaran a ella. Despejando su cabeza de cualquier duda que pudiese nublar su juicio…

El fin de semana llego. Kitty Section tocaría unas semanas antes de que las tan ansiadas vacaciones llegaran en El Trocadero. Jagged fue quien hizo eso posible esa presentación ya que tenía pensado cobijar a Luka y a Kitty Section bajo sus alas del rock. Cada día eran más famosos y se rumoraba que el próximo año harían una gira por toda Europa.

-¡Marinette!-Alya y Marinette chocaron manos.  
-¡Alya! ¿Qué tal los exámenes?  
-Logre pasarlos con honores. Y ya estoy lista para ir a ese taller de periodismo este verano.  
-Es genial. Y felicidades Nino. Supe sobre tu trabajo.  
-¡En uno de los clubs más exclusivos de la zona, chica! ¿Y tú que harás Marinette?  
-Deseo ayudar un poco en casa y trabajar en mis diseños para postularme a prácticas en el próximo semestre.  
-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Luka?- pregunto Alya y su amiga puso su mano en su hombro.  
-Falsa alarma. Luka sólo la ayuda con la música, y está tan agobiada que apenas y puede tocar sin desafinar.- Alya rumio entre dientes no muy convencida.- Relájate Alya. Todo está bien. Mira quienes llegaron.- señaló a Alix, Juliet, Marc y Nathaniel que llegaban.- ¡Hola chicos! Qué bueno que vinieran.- Nathaniel chocó puños con Nino.  
-Casi no llegamos.  
-¿Que paso?- pregunto el DJ y Alix gruñó rechinando los dientes.  
-Pasa que mi estúpido hermano convenció a mi padre de que lo acompañara este verano a unas aburridas vacaciones a Egipto. ¿Se lo imaginan? Sol, arena, camellos y más arena. Dice que debo apreciar la historia.  
-Una lástima que no nos acompañes.- sonrió Nathaniel condescendiente y Alix lanzó un gruñido.  
-¿Van a ir al refugio de animales de la playa?- pregunto Marinette ya que la abuela de su amiga apoyaba a varios refugios de animales. Juliet bajó los hombros.  
-Sí. Pero solo seremos Nath y yo. Ya escuchaste a Alix y Marc ira a con su familia a una campiña.  
-Me arrastran contra mi voluntad.- levanto las manos Marc.- Por suerte tendré tiempo para escribir, no le caigo bien a mis primos y el sentimiento es mutuo, así que estaré encerrado en un ático con una ventana con vista como única distracción. Mis vacaciones de ensueño.  
Todos rieron y pronto la banda se acercó a saludarlos. Rose prácticamente se dejó caer sobre de ellos y Juleka se veía nerviosa, era raro verla así.  
-Marinette...  
-¡Luka!- el músico tomó las manos de Marinette.- Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Seguro esto les ayudara mucho en el futuro.  
-Sí, bueno... después del concierto me gustaría decirte algo muy importante.

-Luka…

-Marinette, por favor. Necesito decirte algo que… no podría vivir más con esto si no te lo digo. Por nosotros, nuestro futuro, es muy importante.- por la forma en la que este apretó sus dedos una idea loca surgió en su mente y se sonrojó.  
-S-Sí, claro... y-yo te espero.- el músico asintió con una leve sonrisa que ella no supo interpretar.

Marinette fue a donde sus amigos y sin previo aviso empujó a las chicas alejándolas de los chicos.  
-¿Qué pasa?- se quejó Alix.  
-Nos van a ganar los lugares, Marinette.- se quejó también Alya pero Marinette al fin se detuvo.  
-Chicas esto es importante. Creo que... ¡Luka me lo va a proponer!- exclamó con sus manos en sus mejillas sonrosadas y las chicas chillaron asustando a todos los que estaban alrededor.  
-¡¿Que te dijo?!- grito Alya y Marinette apenas y pudo controlarse.  
-¡Me tomo de las manos así! Apretando mis dedos y dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme mientras miraba a los ojos. Algo sobre nuestro futuro.  
-¡Oh, Marinette!- Alya la abrazó.- ¡Que envidia! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?  
-¿Que tendrá que partirse la cabeza planeando su futura boda?- pregunto Alix.  
-¿Que tendrá que diseñar su vestido?- siguió Juliet.  
-¡No! ¡Que YO seré la madrina de tus futuros Couffaine-Dupain!  
Las chicas comenzaron a reír y pudieron regresar a con sus amigos para escuchar el concierto. Marinette no apartó sus ojos de Luka que cantaba y tocaba con el corazón. Y la sola idea de estar el resto de su vida con él era un sueño hecho realidad. El concierto termino y Marinette pasó entre el público para poder acercarse a la banda, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a Luka.  
-¿Donde esta Luka?- preguntó a Rose mientras que Juleka guardaba su guitarra.  
-No lo sé. Tal vez haya ido al barco ya que esta encallado no muy lejos de aquí.  
-Iré a verle. Por cierto, ¡gran concierto!  
Por el ruido no pudo escuchar la tenue voz de Juleka llamándola. Marinette se despidió de sus amigas que le desearon suerte, se sentía ligera, traviesa, como un hada en el bosque. No tardó en divisar el barco de los Couffaine. Fue hacia el camarote de Luka con una sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más grande, quizás se estaba cambiando de ropa o había olvidado el anillo de compromiso, o quizás ambas. Dio un giro la manilla y abrió.  
-Luka he...  
Se atragantó con su propia voz y su mundo se derrumbó. Luka estaba sentado en su cama sin camiseta, pero sus manos estaban en las caderas de Kagami que tenía su blusa abierta, mostrando un muy sensual sujetador escarlata con encaje negro, y sus labios en su cuello. Los dos la miraron con grandes ojos. Atrapados en una escena que ella no debió ver.  
-Ustedes...- su voz temblorosa y apenas audible salió de milagro.  
-Marinette...- Kagami se quitó de Luka cubriéndose y este se levantó veloz, pero Marinette echó a correr, escuchándolo gritar su nombre en un ruego que no escucharía. Corrió hasta su hogar, con las piernas adoloridas, los ojos inundados de lágrimas, y con los restos de su corazón clavados en su pecho…

Si bien se dice que una amiga es una bendición, Marinette se sentía más que bendecida cuando con una sola llamada sus amigas llegaron con litros de helado, chocolate, vino y pañuelos. Se sonó la nariz que estaba tan roja como un foco de navidad.  
-No puedo creerlo... Después de todos estos años... Después de tanto... ¿Por qué lo han hecho?- Alix le pasó un bote de helado con chispas de chocolate.  
-Aquí no importa el porqué, sino como hacerlos pagar por esto.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Alix.- asintió Alya.- Lo sentimos Juleka pero esto amerita una sanción suprema para su hermano. Hay que dejarlo agonizar.- la chica gótica no miraba a ninguna, sus dedos jugaban con una cucharita en el helado y con un suspiro pesado habló.  
-Yo lo sabía.  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Alix.  
-Sabía que... había algo entre ellos. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada.  
-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?- replico Alya furiosa.  
-Es mi hermano... no podía...  
-¡Pero Marinette es tu amiga!- para sorpresa de todas, Rose fue quien gritó.- Marinette siempre nos ha apoyado, ¡nos ha defendido! Incluso con lo de tu maldición para que cumplieras tu sueño como modelo. ¿Cómo pudiste?... Eres de lo peor.- Rose se encogió al borde de las lágrimas y Juleka se levantó dejando el helado.  
-Lo siento... de veras.- con la voz estrangulada salió corriendo del cuarto.  
-¡Juleka! ¡Espera!- Marinette la llamó y al final fue tras ella. La siguió hasta la puerta y fue que al abrir se toparon con Luka que apenas iba a llamar a la puerta. Juleka al verlo, con lágrimas en los ojos se fue de allí corriendo, muerta de la vergüenza, dejando a su hermano y a su amiga solos. O al menos fue hasta que el escuadrón de chicas se interpuso.  
-¡TU!- gritó Alya.- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!  
-¡Poco hombre!- gritó Rose con su estridente voz.  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, despojo de la humanidad?!- gritó Juliet.  
-¡Te voy a arrancar las pelotas que tienes como adorno, Couffaine!- amenazo Alix.

Luka bajó los hombros, se veía mal. Tanto que no dijo palabra ante los comentarios de las amigas de su ahora ex novia. Marinette pasó entre ellas poniéndose frente a él, obligándolas a callar hasta que Marinette fue quien habló.  
-Habla. Te escucho.- Luka se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.  
-De verdad que lo siento... quería decírtelo pero nunca se presentó la oportunidad.- una fuerte bofetada fue directo al rostro del músico.  
-¿En serio? ¿No tuviste la oportunidad? ¿Qué tal en algunas de nuestras citas? O algún ensayo. En la universidad, o en la cafetería, eran lugares perfectos. Pero te callaste...- apretó los puños.- ¡Te callaste todo este tiempo!  
-Ya deja el drama, Marinette.- Kagami que estaba detrás de Luka y se puso a su lado. La japonesa hacia honor a su apodo al no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ni siquiera una pizca de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.- Luka ni yo te dijimos nada por lo de tu padre. Al menos deberías darle crédito por eso.  
-¡Pero qué cara tiene!- exclamó Alya furiosa dispuesta a ser ella la que les arrancara la cabeza pero las chicas la detuvieron.  
-O sea... ¿esto fue un acto de caridad acaso?- Luka comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero Marinette no les dio tiempo para hablar.- Me dan asco. ¡Los dos son despreciables! ¿Cómo pueden creer que creyeran que me hacían un favor?  
-Acababas de perder a tu padre...- murmuro Luka.- Creímos que esto sería demasiado…  
-¡Cállate! Al menos hubieses sido honesto conmigo y no darme alas. Todo, ¡TODO! Fue una mentira. Cada gesto, beso, o detalle fue una mentira repugnante que ahora no significa nada. Te devuelvo tu anillo, ¡no quiero nada tuyo!- le arrojo al pecho el anillo que había usado orgullosa por años. Kagami parecía a punto de tener una migraña.  
-Quizás deberíamos dejar esta charla para cuando no estés tan emotiva.  
-No haría diferencia.  
-Claro que sí. Porque no estás pensando. Siempre eres demasiado impulsiva.  
-Lo hago. Porque ahora o después seguirás siendo una perra sin corazón que apuñala a sus amigos por la espalda mientras te montas a sus novios.- Luka intervino entre ellas.  
-Marinette, por favor. Basta.- pero Kagami contraatacó mordaz.  
-Al menos él no tiene que fingir que me quiere, ni me trata como a una niña desvalida.  
Y esa frase dio inicio al Armageddon. Marinette se fue contra Kagami, Luka intento separarlas pero Alix se le fue encima desde atrás, Alya ayudo a su amiga en desventaja contra la experta japonesa, y Rose y Juliet sin saber que hacer intentaban en vano detenerlos. Al final, la familia Dupain salió de la panadería para ver qué pasaba y alguien del vecindario llamo a la policí una noche detenidos y pagar una multa, salieron sin dirigirse la palabra y así tomar caminos separados rompiendo para siempre cualquier lazo que tuvieran...

...

-Y eso fue todo. Fue hace meses y aun la herida sigue abierta. Allí está la historia de mi primer gran y fatídico amor. Ya ves porque no puedo ni verlos.- se fijó que Adrien apretó la botella de jugo de grosella a punto de romperla.- ¿Adrien?  
-¡Menudos estúpidos!- exclamó casi fuera de sí y con una extraña voz.- Eshe tipo Luka es un imbécil. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso con t-tu amiga? ¡Si por mi fuera te adoraría como lo que eres! Una hermosa joya, un tesoro invalua-luable... Con gusto lesh diría a esos dos u-unas cuantas palabras.  
-Adrien, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?  
-¡Ni idea! Pero... ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres purreciosa?- Marinette vio la botella, se la quitó y la olió, su corazón se detuvo.  
-¡Esto es vino! ¿Pero cómo es que...? ¡Ninoooo!- no le cabía duda quien cometió el contrabando pero al ver a Adrien reírse y acostarse en las rocas su pobre alma estaba en un hilo.- Ay, Dios mío. No puedo dejarte así. ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!  
Adrien emitió un leve quejido, si algo le pasaba se sería su culpa, Adrien la odiaría y seguro nunca desearía volverla a ver. ¿Y si alguien lo veía y tomaba fotos o hasta se hace una selfie con él? Había tomado una decisión. Tenía que ocuparse de él, y la única forma de hacerlo sería llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y en el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa con estos dos. Espero que se preparen para reír. Y bueno, sin más qué decir que acepto bebidas de temporada e imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	10. Los borrachos dicen la verdad

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Les agradezco de corazón cada favorito, follow o review que me han dado, siento que cada día mejoro mis habilidades y espero poder convertirme en una escritora profesional a futuro como las personas que más admiro. Muchas gracias.**

_Plagg: Pero un queso no vendría a mal._

**Ya hemos visto lo que hace tu afición al queso, no spoilers para quienes no han visto Cazakwamis, PERO GRITE! Como sea, gracias a todos, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 10.  
Los borrachos dicen la verdad.

Le había costado horas llevarlo a cuestas, al principio este se había mostrado cooperativo en su inconsciencia pero ahora era un peso muerto al que con una manta y mucho ingenio, pudo llevar a cuestas. Su cola era lo más pesado de todo, pero tras casi romperse la espalda al fin cuando llegaron, sus mejillas estaban rojas, estaba cubierta de sudor y cada parte de su cuerpo dolía como si hubiese cargado diez costales de harina a la vez. Subir las escaleras fue un dolor y cuando al fin lo acomodo en la tina del baño principal y cuando comenzó a llenarla este al fin parecía volver en sí.  
-¿Princesa?  
-Hey, ¿cómo estás?

-Soy un pez-o muerto.

-Veo que lo de hacer chistes te va a la mar de bien.- este rio.  
-Solo quiero dormir... duerme conmigo.  
-Lo siento pero... no hay más lugar y estoy exhausta.- no pudo decir adolorida en la oración porque apenas y recuperaba el aliento, este se enfurruño como un gato.  
-Yo quiero que te quedes.  
-Eso no se va a poder, además, debo ir a mi cama y dormir un poco.  
-Entonces déjame ver algo de ti... algo que me tiene curioso desde que te conocí.  
-¿Qué quieres ver?- este sonrió bobalicón por el alcohol y de un movimiento le bajo el vestido de tirantes mostrándola desnuda de las caderas para arriba.

-¡Woooow! ¡No están chuecas ni deformes! ¡Qué bonitas!  
La cara roja de Marinette fue un poema. Después de darle una buena bofetada que lo dejo casi inconsciente, esta se acomodó el vestido.  
-Te perdono porque estás borracho. Ni se te ocurra hacer ruido. Te traeré algo después.  
-Rositas...- ella apretó los dientes furiosa pero al girar este ya estaba dormido y roncando. Suspiró y cerró el baño desde adentro. Tomó la copia de la llave que estaba en la casa antes de irse a dormir las pocas horas que le permitieron hacerlo, ya que un escándalo la despertó a las 8:30 de la mañana.

-¡¿Por qué el baño está cerrado?!

Kagami veía hacia la mar completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Recordando las duras palabras de Marinette aquella noche en que pelearon y lo dicho sobre su madre. Su madre había quedado muy decepcionada de ella al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Tanto que apenas y le dirigía la palabra. Pero no sólo fue eso, sino que el concierto de chelo en el que Kagami se había estado preparando por tanto tiempo fue cancelado a petición de esta, y le había prohibido terminantemente seguir con Luka o atenerse a las consecuencias.

_-Una persona de tu clase no puede estar con un joven así. ¿Fue él quien te hizo realizar esa abominable acción?_

_-No. Yo… le amo._

_-Eres muy joven para comprender qué es el amor. Y mira a dónde te ha llevado.- Kagami apretó los labios.- Te lo advierto, Kagami, no por ser mi hija vas a tener consideración de mi parte._

Se sintió devastada, nadie más que Luka lo supo pero lloró toda la noche. Porque era verdad, todo era cierto. Ella había traicionado a la persona más buena y desinteresada que había conocido, su primera amiga. Era egoísta, era cruel, podía evitar compararse con Lila Rossi por ser una gran perra traidora. Pero ante todo, Luka estuvo allí, Luka la apoyó como antes la salvó de sí misma antes de que fuera tarde. Era imposible que no cayera enamorada de él. ¿Cómo olvidar cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de él? ¡El novio de sus mejor amiga! Intentó alejarse, mostrarse hosca, pero Marinette misma los acercó hasta que ella no pudo ya no sonreír o sonrojarse ante este. Y luego estaba la falta de control de sus sentimientos. Control, centro, empatía, eran cosas que se le escapaban de sus manos cuando sus sentimientos llegaban a un punto aljibe, y esa máscara fría que durante años había ensayado gracias a su madre para ocultar sus sentimientos junto con su afilada lengua eran lo único que tenía para defenderse y escapar de estos. ¡Por supuesto que se sintió como una basura por ocultarle a Marinette la verdad! ¡Por supuesto que había querido explicar todo esa noche! Pero de nuevo esa máscara de frialdad surgía. Por algo la llamaban la Reyna del hielo…

Gruñó a lo bajo.

Todo mundo se decepcionaba de ella, Marinette, su madre, y estaba segura que ahora era él quien estaba decepcionado.  
-Hey...- susurró Luka envolviéndola con sus brazos para darle calor - ¿Qué haces levantada?  
-No podía dormir...- contesto de forma escueta pero se mordió los labios y bajó un poco su cabeza.- Lo siento tanto, Luka. No puedo controlar mi temperamento. Fui educada para imponer o atacar, nunca para… que... lo siento tanto.  
-Está bien. Me gusta que sientas celos.- Kagami le dio un leve golpe con el codo pero eso no la animó.

-Normalmente mido mis palabras. Y tus manos estaban...- notó las curaciones en sus nudillos.  
-Está bien Kagami. Todos salimos lastimados en esta historia. Poco a poco esa herida cicatrizara.  
-¿Cuando?  
-Cuando estemos en paz con nosotros mismos.- ella se giró y Luka apoyó su frente a la suya notándose la gran diferencia de altura.  
-Te amo...  
-Y yo a ti también te amo.

-Estoy feliz que le dieras su merecido a ese desgraciado.

-Yo te amo más.- contestó con una sonrisa más amplia y recibió otro golpe de su novia, pero estaba vez los dos sonreían. Se besaron de forma apasionada sin saber que Juleka los había escuchado. Ella apretó los puños, incapaz de perdonarse a sí misma ni a ellos, porque ella fue testigo del daño hecho y le dolía lo cobarde que era. Bajó y dejó a la extraña pareja sola en cubierta.

-Déjame ver si entendí...- habló Alya que estaba en pijama como todos, mientras que Marinette estaba frente a la puerta del baño impidiendo cualquier acceso.- Nos estas diciendo que te emborrachaste a morir y te indigestaste después de que te dejé en la cama para que descansaras.  
-E-Exacto... Es que con todo lo ocurrido ayer necesitaba aire fresco, comer algo después de vomitar y... ¡Yo que iba a saber que el supuesto jugo de grosella era vino!- todos miraron acusadores a Nino que sonrió nervioso.  
-Bueno... perdón. Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial, chicos.- Alya suspiró.  
-Bueno, no puede ser tan malo.- dio un paso al frente pero la mano de Marinette se posó en su pecho.  
-Alya, créeme. Si quieres seguir viéndome como me ves ahora no entraras en ese baño. Ninguno de ustedes.  
-Hay duchas en el refugio, pero no íbamos a ir hoy.- sugirió Nathaniel pasando su mano por sus revueltos y largos cabellos y Juliet asintió con el nido de pájaros que tenía en su cabeza.  
-Yo tengo las llaves. Mientras que Mari limpia este desastre...  
-¡Lo hare! ¡No se preocupen! Pero sugiero que por hoy no usemos este baño.  
-Ya que. Voy al medio baño de abajo.- dijo Alya y Marinette pensó que con ello tendría suerte de idear una forma de llevarlo a la playa.  
-Hoy vamos a limpiar la playa, ¿no?- pregunto Nathaniel y Marinette lo miró con grandes ojos.

-¿Cómo?- Alya rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Sin querer Nino nos apuntó a recoger basura EN nuestro día libre.- Nino los miró apenados.

-¡Era una trampa! La chica que me hizo firmar me dijo que era una forma para un programa de medios, no medio ambiental.- Marinette no sabía qué pensar, quiso agarrase el cabello y gritar.

-¿Mari?- la voz de Nino la hizo regresar a la realidad.  
-¡La playa! Claro... Será genial... Bájense ustedes, yo los alcanzo en un rato.- todos bajaron y pudo escuchar a Nathaniel burlarse de Juliet sobre tener que usar una gorra o asustaría a todos al salir. Cuando supo que todos estaban abajo, entró al baño donde Adrien apenas estaba despertando.  
-¿Qué...? Ngh. ¿Dónde estoy?  
-Estas en el baño de donde me estoy quedando. Te emborrachaste y tuve que traerte.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Baño?  
-Fue toda una odisea.  
-Agh... Me duele la cabeza.  
-Fue mi culpa, lo siento. En unos momentos me tengo que ir pero te dejaré comida, medicina y agua. Y algo para que te entretengas mientras regreso.  
-¿Tardaras?  
-Espero que no. Prometo regresar lo más pronto posible.- puso su mano sobre su brazo y Adrien le sonrió.  
-No te preocupes. Te estaré espera... Agh... Mi cabeza.  
-Felicidades por tu primera borrachera. Mejor voy a por tu medicina. Tú descansa.- Adrien cerró los ojos, esperando a Marinette todavía un tanto adormilado. Había soñado con su madre y esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba. Si lo pensaba bien, su madre y Marinette tenían la misma sonrisa…

-¡Ugh! Qué bueno que Plagg no está aquí para gritarme…

Marinette hizo una mueca de asco cuando saco una bolsa llena de desperdicios del mar.  
-No me puedo creer que haya gente tan sucia.- agradecía tener puestos los guantes, unas botas y ese viejo conjunto de camiseta y pantalón que había decidido usar por última vez antes de donarlo, aunque dudaba que lo fuera a donar ya.  
-Mucha gente es demasiado inconsciente.- dijo Juliet que lanzó una botella plástica a una bolsa grande que tenían.- Incluso se han formado islas con desperdicios plásticos. La gente no comprende la gravedad de ello, incluso expusieron que el nivel del mar ha aumentado debido a los desperdicios echados en el mar, son toneladas y toneladas de ellos formándose en islas, y no muchos lo creen porque les parece descabellada pero un ejemplo sería un vaso de agua, si colocas muchas cosas en este, obviamente terminará por desbordar. Por eso hay ciudades que se están quedando sin playas.

-¡Qué horrible! ¿Y no se está haciendo nada?

-No muchos entienden la gravedad de ello. Podemos ahorrarnos mucho en el uso de plásticos en nuestra vida diaria reusando o incluso llevando nuestras propias bebidas en envases propios o nuestras bolsas a los mercados. Muchas especies en el mar quedan atrapadas en estos y hay especies que hay ingerido microplásticos y eso eventualmente los daña.- Marinette se imaginó a Adrien topándose de cara con una bolsa de plástico o comer un pez que tenga en su estómago algún objeto, hizo una mueca de asco.  
-Sabes, de ahora en adelante voy a hacer eso. También hablaré con mi madre y abuelos sobre ello para no comprar productos envueltos en plástico para la panadería. Incluso, quien sabe, bien podría hacer una línea de ropa ecológica.  
-Seria genial. Oh... Veo algo.- su amiga se alejó para recoger algo con una red más larga que no era para nada para atrapar mariposas, y entonces vio a Nathaniel cerca suyo depositando lo obtenido con otra red. Anoche había rememorado muchas cosas, pero había una que no había encontrado respuesta después de tanto tiempo.  
-Hey, Nathaniel. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
-Claro. ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Bueno... Seguro recuerdas el baile de fin de curso del instituto.  
-Imposible de olvidar.- dijo como si nada y Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.  
-Quería saber... si no es mucha indiscreción... ¿Qué ocurrió entre Marc y tú?  
-Marc fue provocado por Lila y Sabrina.´- contestó con naturalidad.- Ya sabes, varias de sus mentiras sin que nadie supiera. Una broma cruel.

-¿Que hicieron?  
-Le hicieron creer a Marc por semanas que yo estaba interesado en él de forma romántica.  
-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó incrédula.  
-A Marc le gustan los chicos. ¿No lo sabias?  
-Pues no... Oh, debo ser una mala amiga al no notarlo.  
-Tranquila.-le sonrió Nathaniel.- A Marc no le gusta decir en voz alta lo obvio.- Marinette emitió un quejido que hizo reír a Nathaniel.- Déjalo ya. El punto es que esa noche no tenía intenciones de ir, se lo dije, y Marc dijo que iría con unos amigos, pero la pareja de Juliet la dejó en el último momento y decidí no dejar a mi amiga en la estacada.  
-Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo. Que al final ese chico fue con Mireille.  
-Exacto. El punto es que cuando me vio allí pensó que me estaba burlando de él.  
-Oh, cielos...  
-Hablamos mucho esa noche, le dije que no podía verlo de esa forma. Y lo que pareció algo que iba a romper nuestra amistad en realidad la hizo más fuerte. Y aunque odie a esas dos brujas les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron.- recogió más basura y Marinette sonrió.  
-Ustedes dos en verdad son un gran equipo.  
-Sí, y ahora Marc está saliendo con un chico de nombre Wayhem. Es algo loco pero no es mala persona.  
-Me alegro por él. Por ambos.- miró a Alya y Nino jugar entre ellos y tras tirar a Nino al agua, Alya se fue sobre de él y lo besó.- A veces me dan un poco de envidia.  
-Ya encontraras a alguien, Marinette. Ya lo veras.  
-Oh, Nathaniel...  
-¡Que veo allí!- desde un yate, Lila y Sabrina les sonreían con burla junto con otros chicos que se veían mayores que ellas.- Mira Sabrina, basura recogiendo basura.  
-Deberíamos publicar este hallazgo increíble.

-Aunque por una parte estamos viendo a qué se dedicarán en el futuro.- los del yate se rieron y el grupo miró con rabia a las chicas. Mayormente Marinette tras su episodio en la fiesta.  
-Es una lástima que no podamos meterlas a ustedes en la basura.- espetó Alya con una sonrisa de lado y Marinette respondió.  
-Ellas no pueden ser recicladas Alya. Sus deshechos deben ser cremados.- los chicos se rieron y claramente no hizo gracia a Lila y Sabrina.  
-¡Son despreciables!- exclamó Sabrina indignada y Lila entonces tomo algo del yate.  
-Oigan, les falta esto por recoger, perdedores.- tiró al mar multitud de botellas, latas y restos de alimentos de lo que seguro eran los desperdicios de una fiesta sobre el yate.  
-¡Hey!- Nathaniel exclamó y Juliet gritó.  
-¡Eso está penado! ¡No pueden ensuciar el mar!  
-Para eso están ustedes. Para recoger basura.- tras unas risas el yate se alejó. Todos estaban furiosos pero Alya había grabado el momento en que tiró toda la basura.  
-Ya veremos si se ríen cuando las autoridades vean este video.  
-¡Esa es mi chica!- Nino besó su mejilla orgulloso y Marinette vio todos esos desechos flotar sobre las olas.  
-Qué horror. Limpiemos antes de que vayan lejos.  
Se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras que sobre la playa, el hombrecito anciano miraba a los jóvenes limpiar con ahínco. Sonrió orgulloso de ver que había jóvenes que se preocupaban aún por el mar, y sintió a su amada Marianne envolver su brazo entre sus manos.  
-¿Que ocurre, amor?  
-Digamos que tengo un presentimiento.  
-¿Bueno o malo?  
-Eso ya depende de ellos.  
-Oh, siempre te haces el misterioso.- le reprochó y este solo le sonrió.  
-Lo que tenga que pasar pasará, amor mío.- esta bufó al no poder sonsacarle nada.

-Después de 50 años sé que deberé confiar en lo que dices.- la pareja se alejó, aunque el anciano miró por un momento el mar antes de seguir su camino de regreso a su hogar...

Sabía que había veces en que Adrien le daba por desaparecer uno o dos días por estar explorando, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara. Félix no recordaba la última vez que había estado cerca de la playa, había sido tantos años atrás... Un barco pasó sobre de él y se movió alejándose de esa cosa escuchando las risas de sus tripulantes. Fue hacia unas rocas del otro lado y se asomó un poco sabiendo que nadie lo vería desde allí, había pasado tanto tiempo que no recordaba en qué parte de la playa estaba. Mas por encima de un risco, algo se movió, con sus largos cabellos medianoche ondeando por el viento, Félix con grandes ojos se movió para ver si su imaginación no le estaba jugando una broma y al hacerlo no había nada. Gruñó molesto consigo mismo y sus garras aparecieron desgarrando la roca cerca de él.

-No seas estúpido…- dijo con voz rasposa al sentir su corazón saltar ante esa pequeña ilusión de su mente.- No puedes volver a pensar en ella.

Vio un par de botellas flotar en el agua cerca de él. Su ceño y asco incrementaron al comprobar una vez más lo despreciables que eran los humanos al no importarles el medio ambiente. Se hundió en el agua, alejándose lo más posible de ese lugar, a buscar a su tonto hermano a otra parte.  
Bridgette se levantó y sacudió su vestido. Se había tropezado con una roca, por suerte sus hijos no la habían visto o si no se hubieran preocupado. Esta suspiró cubriéndose con un chal como si tuviese frio sintiendo temblores en todo su cuerpo. Observó a sus hijos jugar en la playa con su nueva mascota. Obviamente eran niños isleños y amaban el mar. No podía alejarlos del lugar que amaban. Más le hubiese gustado haberse negado al gato. Sentía como si estuviese molesto con ella por alguna razón, tenía una mirada pesada y cargada de resentimiento, ¿o era su imaginación? Max y Alex seguían al gato y este se volvió al mar.  
-¿Entonces nunca han entrado en el mar?  
-Sí, pero a mamá no le gusta mucho.- respondió Max.  
-Nadamos casi siempre en la piscina de nuestro abuelo, porque mamá dice que es peligroso el mar.  
-¡Que va! ¿No quieren al menos sentir las olas en sus pies? Se siente genial como las olas te golpean y genera espuma.- habló observando como miraban con anhelo el basto mar hasta el horizonte.- Además, su mamá está cerca, no creo que le moleste que se den un pequeño chapuzón.- no pudieron encontrar error a la lógica de Plagg. Estos comenzaron a saltar sobre la orilla sintiendo el agua cubrir sus piernas y sus rodillas para mojarse entre ellos.  
No muy lejos, Félix sintió una punzada en su pecho y se detuvo de golpe, era como un grito en su alma que le ordenaba volver a la playa.  
Bridgette al ver a sus hijos en el mar todos sus nervios se crisparon y comenzó a bajar las escaleras a la playa.  
-¡Alexander! ¡Maximilian! ¡Los quiero fuera del agua en este preciso instante!  
Los dos niños al verla ir a la playa obedecieron rápidamente y Plagg lanzó un bufido molesto, pero al notar a Bridgette, esta parecía haber corrido la maratón que sólo bajar unas escaleras.  
-¿Que les he dicho de meterse al mar?  
-Es que...  
-Pensamos que...  
-¡Válgame!- la voz de la señora Marlene desde arriba les hizo voltear y vieron a los dos ancianos bajar hacia ellos.- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Te has mojado, Bridgette?  
-¿Qué? No, pero mis hijos estaban... mmmh.- apretó sus labios al sentir la brisa del mar golpearla.  
-Cariño, lleva a Bridgette a casa.- pidió Fu a su esposa.- A ver pequeños, vengan. Saben que no pueden entrar al agua sin supervisión.  
-Lo sentimos, abuelo...  
-Creímos que estaba bien puesto que mamá está aquí.- explicaron los gemelos y Plagg observaba atento mientras caminaba detrás de los niños.  
-Sí, pero su mamá no sabe nadar muy bien en el mar. Por eso se asusta mucho.  
-Perdón.  
-No lo volveremos a hacer.  
-Venga, venga. Vamos a mi casa para que naden a sus anchas, pero primero se disculparan con su mamá cuando se hayan secado y cambiado.- los dos niños asintieron y se soltaron de la mano de su abuelo para correr hacia su mamá, por alguna razón los dos ancianos parecieron asustados pero Bridgette acarició sus cabezas con cariño.

Plagg la vio, se veía extraña, pálida, y luego cuando estos la tomaron de las manos esta hizo una mueca de dolor y la señora Marlene fue quien le quitó a los gemelos alegando querer escuchar sus historias. Plagg frunció el ceño. ¿Que había sido eso? De repente un escalofrió le atravesó y vio al anciano caminar a su lado mirándole con una sonrisa. Este se agachó y le acaricio tras las orejas.  
-Vaya que eres un lindo gato. Podrías hacerle compañía a Wayzz, seguro le caes bien.- el anciano lo pasó de largo hasta donde Bridgette cubría sus manos con el chal, y Plagg se sintió completamente perdido. ¿Que había pasado y quien rayos era ese tipo? Todos se alejaron de la playa y Félix volvió a alejarse al no encontrar nada en esa zona. Confundido por lo ocurrido, se fue de regreso a donde su padre...

Adrien miraba la película del celular de Marinette con grandes ojos. Había cosas que saltaban de su comprensión pero la historia lo había atrapado por completo...

**-¡No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos! No cuando sé que eres una Alder.  
-Solo porque recuperé la memoria no significa que mis sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado.  
-Lo nuestro no puede ser.  
-¡Idiota! ¡Sólo ha cambiado mi nombre, no la persona que soy!**

-¡¿Cómo puedes dejarla ir?!- exclamó Adrien.- Es un idiota.  
-¿Adrien?- este casi tira el teléfono al agua de la bañera al escuchar a Marinette. Se mostró un poco apenado y ella rio entre dientes.- Te ves mucho mejor. Te he traído algo de comer.- entró con una bandeja de comida que le hizo agua la boca. Engulló el pan y la carne con voracidad, pero las verduras era otra cosa.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustan?  
-Saben raro.  
-Entonces no las comas si no te gustan.  
-¿Y tú las comes?  
-No están tan mal y ayudan mucho a que no nos enfermemos y crezcamos cuando somos niños.  
-Pues ya veo porque creciste taaaan bien, princess.- ella se sonrojó y le empujó un poco.  
-¡No digas boberías!- Adrien rio y comió un pedazo de zanahoria. No estaba tan mal pero tras comer un pedazo de brócoli lo escupió haciendo reír a Marinette hasta que ella se calma.- Adrien, ¿recuerdas algo de ayer?

-¿De ayer? Mmmm.- torció la boca pensativo.- La verdad no mucho, digo, recuerdo gran parte de tu historia pero no recuerdo nada de cómo me trajiste a este lugar. ¿Por qué?

-¡Curiosidad!- sonrió nerviosa y feliz de que no recordara nada sobre sus pechos.  
-Marinette...- ahora él se mostró serio.- Hay algo que necesito mostrarte.  
-¿Qué es?- Adrien se sentó en la orilla de la tina.  
-Te mostrare, pero no te asustes, ¿sí?  
-Vale. Te lo prometo.- dijo con seriedad ante lo que podría venir, ¿qué le mostraría? ¿Alguna cosa rara de su especie? Fuese lo que fuese estaba preparada para lo que fuera... O eso creyó.  
La piel de Adrien se volvió suave y con un tono normal y leonado, sus aletas se encogieron y cambiaron de color a plata y oro, sus colmillos y sus garras desaparecieron, dejando a un muy, muy apuesto tritón frente a ella mirándola apenado...  
-Siento tanto no habértelo dicho antes. Por favor no te enojes conmigo. Es solo que Plagg me dijo que debía estar en mi otra forma por seguridad, pero confió plenamente en ti, Marinette. Y quería que no hubiese secretos entre nosotros.- Marinette tardó en cerrar la boca para responder.  
-Ah... claro. No hay problema...- sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, ¿se suponía que debía estar molesta? Era un adonis, un ángel encarnado en tritón. Estaba segura que cualquier agencia de modelaje en Paris mataría por tenerlo en su catálogo si fuese un humano. ¡Era un pecado ante los ojos!  
-Me alegra tanto que no estés molesta, Marinette. A partir de ahora me veras en esta forma.  
-¿Eh? B-Bien, claro, como te sientas más cómodo.  
-¿Estas bien? Tu cara se ve roja.  
-¡E-Estoy bien!- respondió efusiva sin saber por qué se sentía de repente nerviosa.- Es que te ves muy bien, digo, no es como si no te vieras bien antes pero ahora te ves tan apuesto, digo, te ves muy bien y... ¿qué película estás viendo?- este se juntó más a ella con sus rostros a pocos centímetros del otro.  
-No lo sé. ¿Quieres verla conmigo?  
-C-Claro...- reprodujo lo que quedaba de la película, observando de reojo a Adrien sin saber porque rayos su corazón latía tan rápido, no era como si no hubiese visto chicos apuestos antes, pero Adrien tenía algo... algo que no podía explicar y que era imposible negar una atracción. ¿Cómo harían los tritones para estar con una sirena? La pregunta fue tan escandalosa en su cabeza que ahogó un chillido y se concentró en la próxima media hora en la película, sin poder notar que Adrien también la veía cada tanto...

Chloe tenía un sentimiento extraño que le incomodaba desde esa mañana. Estaba preocupada por Adrien y se había propuesto a buscarlo aun cuando el inútil de Claude le dijese que estaba bien. Lo sentía por su artista de cabellos rojos pero obviamente ese día Adrien tenía prioridad.

-Esta zona no era muy visitada, pero seguro Adrien debe estar por aquí. Conociéndolo...- sabía que no era recomendable estar solo en esa zona debido a las criaturas peligrosas que rondaban, pero un vistazo rápido no la dañaría.  
-¡Agh! Esto es asqueroso.- Chloe se ocultó. La voz de su hermana se escuchó en el interior de una cueva. Curiosa entró, cuidadosa, pasando las formaciones de piedra y ocultándose tras un muro, hasta que se detuvo y se asomó por un hueco donde al ver a su madre y hermana de espaldas se quedó en silencio, escuchando.  
-Cállate. Esto hará que Gabriel obligue a sus hijos a casarse con ustedes.  
-¿Y cómo harás que se lo trague?  
-No tiene que tragarlo. Con un simple toque y voila. Pero tiene que ser rápido porque esto dura muy poco tiempo.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me has obligado a recoger una asquerosa babosa solo para que esta porquería no sea tan efectiva como presumes?  
-¡Ya cállate! Hay algo que se llama discreción y si no te gusta bien puedes ir a por tu amado Félix para que te rechace y morirte estéril.- Claudia se cruzó de brazos apretando los dientes.- Así me gusta.  
-¿Y qué hay de Chloe? ¿Vas a decirle sobre esto?  
-No debemos molestar a tu hermana con nimiedades. Vamos, es hora de ejecutar nuestro plan.  
-Espero que salga bien porque a la próxima tu tocaras las cosas asquerosas.- las dos se marcharon sin percatarse de Chloe. Esta nadó memorizando cada detalle de ese sitio. Era tan raro.  
-¿Que es todo esto?- se percató de un libro grueso puesto sobre algo parecido a un altar en el hueco de una pared. Se acercó a tocarlo cuando escuchó un rugido proveniente de afuera. Por el susto su cola hizo que algunos frascos extraños cayeran en la mezcla en que su hermana y madre habían trabajado, y salió con rapidez mirando hacia el abismo. No podía perder su tiempo allí, ya después averiguaría que era todo eso…

Claude estaba preocupado a morir, pero había mentido a todo el mundo debido a que Adrien debía estar con esa terrestre. Y le debía una grande por la metida de aleta que había cometido por culpa de esa otra terrestre, bueno, no era culpa de ella, sino suya. ¿Pero que debía hacer? Se había hecho esa pregunta desde entonces y aunque Sain le había dicho que no se partiera la cabeza no lograba sacarse a esa terrestre de la cabeza. ¿Por qué rayos no?

-¡Claude!- se acercó a él Aurore, agitando sus largas pestañas, su cabello lacio y rubio se movía con la corriente y su cola color lila de sombras azul oscuro se movió en un suave y coqueto movimiento.

-Hola, Aurore.- eso era lo que necesitaba, pensar en otras chicas en vez de una terrestre.

-Sabes, escuché que habrá medusas por la zona norte y me preguntaba si quisieras que fuéramos juntos.- no le apetecía, Aurore así como todas hablaban tanto y de cosas tan absurdas que no le daba muchas ganas pero podía hacer el intento.

-¿Por qué no? Bien un poco de diversión no viene a mal…- Aurore sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció mostrando una mueca de puro terror antes de irse nadando del allí como si fuese a llorar, dejando confundido al tritón.  
-A ti te estaba buscando.- siseo Félix a sus espaldas y Claude gritó asustado.  
-¡Hombre! No puedes ir por ahí asustando a la gente. ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?  
-No soy tan piadoso. Sé que sabes donde esta Adrien y sabré si me mientes, Claude.  
-Wow, normalmente me sentiría aterrado pero ya te he dicho que Adrien está bien. Incluso lo he visto hoy en la mañana.- la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de miedo por dentro pero sabía muy bien como disimular su terror para no nadar presa del miedo como Aurore.  
-¿Y por qué no lo he visto? ¿De qué se esconde?

_**«Maldición, Adrien, ahora me debes una muy grande.»**_

Debía encontrar una respuesta pronto o Félix lo llevaría de la cola a los volcanes del abismo.  
-Pues veras... es que Adrien está…- de reojo vio su salvación. Chloe nadaba un tanto lejos de ellos.- Se esconde de Chloe.  
-¿De Chloe?- Félix se fijó por donde la sirena nadaba.  
-Sí. Es que últimamente ha sido de lo más encajosa con Adrien. Lo sigue a donde va, se la pasa pegada a él y ya hasta le habla de cómo serán sus futuros tritoncitos y sirenitas. ¿Por qué crees que últimamente gusta de irse por ahí antes de darnos cuenta? Es decir... tal vez no lo entiendas porque bueno, tú sabes, seguro no sabes cómo es que alguien sea pegajoso contigo.- se dio media vuelta con aspecto serio e inquisitivo.- Pero hasta yo hasta prefiero mantener distancia con esa clase de atenciones.- Félix pareció reflexionar, sintiendo clara empatía con su hermano.

_**«Te tengo.»**_

Pensó Claude orgulloso de su actuación. Félix examinó al castaño que se veía tranquilo, suspiró y le apuntó con el dedo.  
-Si lo ves, dile que todos estamos preocupados por él. Voy a dar aviso a padre sobre la situación.  
-Claro. No hay problema.- vio alejarse a Félix y se puso pálido y orgulloso de no haber sucumbido al miedo.- Si lo veo... lo mato.

Audrey había encontrado a Gabriel, se veía pensativo y preocupado por su hijo menor. Era su oportunidad de acercarse para darle su "apoyo" moral. Se puso solo un poco de aquella espesa poción en la mano, sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo, pero sería lo necesario para tocarlo en un intento de reconformarlo y listo, lo tendría en la palma de su mano, ya que si bien la poción no duraba mucho, sus efectos eran devastadores y de muy larga duración.  
-Gabriel. Me alegra verte.- nado a este que la miró escondiendo su pesar.- Quisiera decirte...  
-Padre.- Félix casi se interpuso entre ellos y Audrey escondió su mano para que este no viese su palma.  
-¿Que ocurre, Félix? ¿Han encontrado a Adrien?  
-De eso quería hablar contigo, a solas.- observó con indiferencia a Audrey y esta quiso abofetear a ese mocoso irrespetuoso.  
-Audrey, ¿puedes dejarnos a mi hijo y a mí, por favor?  
-Por supuesto. Los dejare solos para hablen de sus cosas.- se acercó a él y le tomo el brazo.- Sabes que si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo.- se alejó, pero al ver su mano, solo quedaba una mancha oscura de lo que había sido su poción. Había fallado. Furiosa se alejó para ir a la cueva por más, y así hacerse del control de Gabriel y de su reino marino...

El atardecer se hacía presente y todos pronto regresarían de sus actividades. Juliet había dejado la pesca de lado después de su incidente y se entretuvo con los animales del refugio. La cachorrita, a la que había nombrado Breezy, gustaba de seguirla a todas partes. Era adorable y no había tenido otro perro en casa desde que su amadísimo Wilson murió el año pasado de viejo. Pensaba que era momento para tener a otro cachorro con ella. Estaba a unos metros de su casa cuando esas inminentes ganas llegaron a ellas.  
-Oh, rayos... no debí beber ese jugo de piña...- comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la casa, entró y al ir al medio baño de la planta baja lo encontró cerrado.  
-¡Rayos! ¿Quién le puso el seguro?- comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, Marinette había dicho que limpiaría el baño regresando de la limpieza, así que debía estar listo.  
La perilla giro y Marinette salía de su cuarto con unas revistas cuando la vio.  
-¡Juliet, espera!  
-¡Lo siento pero es una emergencia!- Marinette corrió a ella y sujetó la perilla comenzando con una pelea por abrir y cerrar la puerta.  
-¡Usa el baño de abajo! ¡Todavía no termino!  
-¡Esta cerrado! No tardare, lo juro.  
-¡Es que no puedes! ¡Ve a otra parte!  
-¿A dónde?  
-Eh... ¿Afuera?  
-¡Ni loca!- exclamó indignada por tan sugerencia.  
-¡Juliet, no!

-¡Es que no aguanto!- la puerta se abrió cuando esta empujó con su cuerpo.- ¡Prometo no tar... ¿dar?!  
Adrien estaba agachado en un fútil intento de esconderse en la tina, pero además de media cabeza y hombros, su cola era completamente visible y nervioso sonrió a la nueva visitante que tenía enfrente.  
-Ho-Hola...  
En un segundo Juliet cayó de espaldas, asustando a los presentes incluida a la perra que no dejaba de ladrar a los culpables de la desafortunada caída de su nueva ama.  
-Creo que la mate.  
-¡No me digas!- rugió furiosa.  
Tenía que hacer algo antes de que todos llegaran, y también ayudar a su amiga con su muy desafortunado accidente.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y en el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasará con este enorme secreto. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	11. Secreto

**Hola a todos! He aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo pero antes que nada me gustaría mucho poder pedirles que mandemos nuestro apoyo a la gente de Chile que no la está pasando nada bien. Rilazou, te mando mi apoyo, así como a cualquiera que lo viva por allá. Pido que aprendamos a abrir la mano y no a cerrarla, para ayudar ya sea al hombre, animal, o a nosotros mismo. Bueno, ya sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 11.  
Secreto.

Adrien dio unos sorbos a esa taza de delicioso té y mordisqueó una galleta, mirando de reojo a la chica de cabello rizado, que había tenido que cambiarse de ropa y ducharse afuera debido a que él ocupaba la única bañera con regadera de la casa. Pero no prestaba atención a su vestimenta nueva, sino a como la taza temblaba en su mano chocando con el platillo y su expresión apenas y mostraba la calma que no tenía.  
-Quieres decir que durante estas semanas te has estado viendo con... un tritón.  
-Sí.- respondió Marinette con cierto cuidado, ambas estaban sentadas en medio del baño.- Pero como te he explicado es inofensivo.- Juliet miro a Adrien que le sonrió amplio con migajas alrededor de la boca, pero esta pudo notar como sus caninos eran más largos que lo normal y dio otro sorbo a su té.  
-Marinette... esto que me cuentas y... ¡lo que veo! Me parece tan inverosímil aun.  
-No quería que se enteraran. O al menos así. Pero por favor, necesito que me guardes el secreto. No sé cómo reaccionarían los demás al saber que lo tengo aquí.  
-Tienes un tritón en el baño. ¡En mi baño! A Nathaniel y a Nino les dará un ataque y Alya...  
-Quizás lo haga público al mundo. ¡Sabes cómo a veces puede ser Alya!- esta se lo pensó, Alya era una reportera nata, o al menos ya no parecía una reportera de chismes desde lo de Lila, pero si viese a ese tritón... Ya podía imaginarse las cámaras por doquier en toda la playa.  
-Sería horrible.- dejó la taza de té a un lado.- Vale. Guardare el secreto. Nadie sabrá que existen sirenas o tritones. ¡Pero no se puede quedar en mi baño!  
-La verdad yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. Apenas y puedo moverme.- habló Adrien por primera vez asustando a Juliet.- Tranquila, no te voy a devorar... no estoy en mi medio.- ronroneó mostrando una sonrisa torcida y Marinette quiso golpearlo.  
-¡Adrien! ¡Ya basta! No le hagas caso. Hace PESIMAS bromas de vez en cuando.  
-Oh, Marinette. Bien que has reído con mis bromas.  
-No cuando implican asustar a mi amiga.  
-Pero tu amiga ya debe estar acostumbrada a las bromas, con todas las que le ha hecho Claude desde que están aquí.- eso confundió a Juliet.  
-¿Claude? ¿Quién es Claude?  
-Mi amigo. El mismo tritón que te ha hecho bromas en el muelle tirándote a cada rato y que te salvó la vida.- la taza en los dedos de la joven pelimiel se inclinó sobre sus dedos mirando con los ojos desorbitados al tritón que le sonreía como si le hablase del clima, y al que Marinette quería hacer brochetas con la mirada.  
-Voy por más té.- musitó molesta Marinette y Adrien se rascó tras la nuca, viendo como la amiga de Marinette volvía a beber de su taza cuando ya no había nada en ella… 

Todo mundo estaba profundamente dormido entre los corales, los únicos despiertos eran los guardias que protegían los alrededores en un amplio perímetro con lanzas hecha de roca y coral. Las aguas cálidas ayudaban a que el sueño fuese más profundo y placentero. Pero Chloe no podía dormir. Después de comprobar que nada le había pasado al padre de Adrien, esta se comportó como si nada aun ante las expresiones hoscas de su madre y hermana que parecían haberse tragado un erizo. Sin embargo ese lugar tan extraño, y lo que habían hecho, era obvio que ambas estaban metidas en artes de la magia marina. Y eso era malo.

La magia del mar estaba prohibida, o al menos no podía ser hecha por cualquier sirena. Había una sirena o tritón elegido por el sabio del clan para hacer magia en cada colonia, pero estos eran raros en aparecer o ser escogidos, y nadie quería meterse en esas artes. Además, ellos no tenían un sabio, sólo su líder, Gabriel, que era el rey de todos los mares; había escuchado que el anterior sabio se fue hacía décadas y no fue escogido ningún otro desde los tiempos de sus abuelos.  
Escuchó un leve cuchicheo. Al levantar su cabeza pudo ver que no estaban ni Audrey y Claudia en su lugar. Con cuidado nadó al ras del suelo tras unas algas, y las escuchó discutir.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que se estropeo, madre?  
-¿Tu qué crees? Cuando regresé, parecía como si un pez hubiese pasado por ahí y tumbado todo. Algunos ingredientes cayeron sobre la poción volviéndola inútil.  
-¡Pero yo quiero que Félix sea mío!  
-Shhh, silencio idiota. Hay otras formas de hacer que caiga ante ti, pero esto requiere de un hechizo mucho más poderoso.  
-Pues hazlo. No me importa cuánto tome.  
-Podría ser hasta la próxima luna llena y necesita ser algo discreto.  
-Falta mucho para eso.  
-Por eso hay que... espera.- Audrey percibió algo entre las algas, pero al revisar y nadar un poco, regresó a donde Chloe estaba dándole la espalda dormida.

-¡Madre!

-Shhh.- calló a la insensata de Claudia y Chloe se movió ligeramente ante la molestia de la voz de su hermana.

-Esto lo discutiremos en la mañana. Por ahora a dormir, que tras este disgusto necesito mi sueño de belleza.

Claudia murmuró algo a lo bajo ganándose una mirada envenenada de su madre antes de golpearla con su cola y que esta se quejara. Chloe apenas y se movió, con los ojos casi cerrados, frunciendo el ceño, no gustándole para nada lo que su madre y Claudia querían hacer. La familia de Adrien siempre la habían tratado bien, y no podía olvidar a la dulce Emilie que siempre había estado al pendiente de ella. Y por ello no iba a permitirles hacerles ni una cosa más, iba hacer algo al respecto...

Dentro de unas horas amanecería, pero por ahora todo mundo se encontraba dormido en sus suaves camas. Bueno, no todo el mundo. Dos chicas cargaban un bulto muy pesado hacia la playa y ya el sudor mojaba el cuello de sus camisetas.  
-¡Alto!- rogó Juliet.- Necesito descansar...  
-Ya casi llegamos, solo debemos bajar las escale...- al ver las empinadas escaleras las dos bufaron exhaustas.  
-Lo siento, chicas.- dijo Adrien apenado.- De poder lo haría pero... mi cola es inútil en tierra.  
-Está bien, Adrien. Sólo debemos buscar algo para bajarte. Si pudimos esconderte de todos durante la cena, esto debe ser pan comido.

-¿Pan? ¿Dónde?- ella rio a pesar de su estado emocionado, buscó por todos lados con la mirada y logro ver una tabla de surf olvidada por algún playero. Su mirada se iluminó al instante.- ¡Eso es!  
Tras unos momentos, Adrien acarició la tabla sobre la que se encontraba y miró a Marinette con cierta duda.  
-¿Estas segura de esto?  
-Claro. Mientras no te soltemos todo debería salir bien.  
-¿Debería?  
-¡Por supuesto! Solo debemos sujetarte bien y...- Adrien miró el vacío con grandes ojos y las dos le inclinaron con cuidado.- ¿Listo?  
-Eh...  
-Oye, Marinette, creo que deberíamos pensarlo mejor, no creo que podamos sostenerlo con el peso proporcional de su cola...- decía Juliet mientras hacia cálculos.  
-¿Qué?- la tabla resbaló de sus manos. Adrien se deslizó sobre las escaleras en un grito que lo dejó casi afónico y ellas también gritaron del horror hasta que llegó al final y el cuerpo del tritón se deslizó cayendo en la arena.

-Ya lo matamos… Debemos enterrar el cadáver.- susurró Juliet asustada.

-¡Adrien! ¿Estás bien?  
-¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez!- gritó desde abajo y las dos suspiraron de alivio. Adrien fue puesto en el agua y miró a las chicas con una gran sonrisa.  
-Gracias, chicas. Debo regresar o se preocuparan por mí.  
-Cuídate mucho, Adrien. Tu familia debe estar preocupada.  
-Cierto. Nos vemos luego. Y Juliet, si gustas puedes ir con Marinette la próxima vez. Hay alguien que seguro querrás conocer. Nos vemos.- se sumergió dejando a las dos chicas en la playa.  
-Que día...- exhaló Marinette exhausta.  
-Y lo que falta.  
-Quiero mi cama.

-Yo quiero un baño decente.- abandonaron la playa somnolientas. Mientras que Adrien con una sonrisa y grandes recuerdos de esa pequeña excursión, estaba pensando en una excusa para calmar a su padre y hermano... 

Plagg despertó esa mañana al sentir los primeros rayos de sol. Se estiró perezoso cuan felino era, y al mirar alrededor vio que estaba en la habitación de los niños. Esos niños que eran casi la viva imagen de su padre. Uno de ellos, el más tranquilo abrazaba una tortuga de peluche mientras que el otro, que era un tanto osado, tenía un delfín de peluche y estaba casi destapado. Plagg rodó los ojos al verlo, y fue a su cama para con su hocico cubrirlo, luego fue a la ventana dispuesto a irse y regresar con Adrien. No había pensado cómo le diría a Félix, incluso creía que le tacharía de loco, por ello debía hacer que se diese cuenta de la verdad.

Desde donde estaba vio a la madre de los pequeños poner el letrero de abierto en el local. La había estado observando, definitivamente su imagen no era como recordaba. Sino que veía a una madre dulce y protectora, no a la harpía sin corazón que lastimó a su chico de la forma más ruin y horrenda posible. Tras un viento repentino del mar la vio encogerse sobre sí misma y entrar al establecimiento. Bajó gracias a su agilidad felina y desde una ventana la vio tomarse unas pastillas con un gran vaso de agua. La había visto hacer lo mismo varias veces. ¿Qué era lo que se tomaba? De repente algo, o alguien, golpeó sus patas traseras y casi cae de la ventana de no sujetarse con sus garras.  
-¿Qué rayos?

Al volverse, Tikki lo veía con algo cercano a la burla y le maulló.

-Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué crees que haces gata del demonio?- esta ladeo la cabeza.- Oh, así que no respondes.- se puso en posición.- Voy a darte una lección gata, así que prepárate.- pero esta le pegó en la cabeza con su pata y luego corrió.- ¡Hey! ¡No corras saco de pulga!

Este comenzó a seguirla, pasando por la gente que comenzaba a abrir sus negocios, la vio subir a un muro y de ahí saltar a un techo. Plagg pensó que era una lástima no transformarse en un rottweiller y darle caza. Subió hasta el techo pero no vio a la gata sino que para su sorpresa, Tikki estaba en el techo de la casa del frente.  
-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

Ella maulló burlona haciendo enojar más a Plagg saltó y siguió su carrera. Plagg la siguió molesto. Dobló a una esquina, otra, esa gata no le iba a ganar. Subió a un techo y desde arriba la acechó hasta que se lanzó encima gritando y caer sobre ella, rodando los dos en el suelo hasta que queda sobre ella triunfante.  
-¡Ja! Te tengo pequeña plaga. Ahora si vas a ver lo que te voy a...- una mordida en el cuello lo silenció y Tikki lo giró quedando ella encima ahora. Lo soltó y tras mirarlo unos momentos rechistó y se fue a su casa. Dejando a un Plagg conmocionado y algo sonrojado ante lo sucedido.- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Adrien suspiraba gustoso de sentir de nuevo el agua en su totalidad, pero al tiempo que pensaba en una buena excusa.  
-Félix y padre deben estar furiosos, sino histéricos. Y Plagg... no me lo puedo ni imaginar.- un sonido captó su atención, alguien estaba llamándolo alargando su nombre hasta que algo lo tacleo con tal fuerza que hasta sus agallas lo sintieron.  
-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Claude.- Un día más y ya te iría a buscar, ¡mal amigo!- este lloriqueó sumamente preocupado y Adrien tuvo que apartarlo cuando sintió que le rompería las costillas.  
-C-Claude, calma. Estoy bien.  
-Vale, vale. Escucha, tu padre y hermano psicópata están histéricos, así que les invente que te escondes porque Chloe se te pega como pulpo.  
-¿No es algo raro? Es decir, Chloe puede ser pegajosa pero a eso...  
-Hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer.- la voz dura de Gabriel los dejó de piedra y sus cuellos se giraron con rigidez para ver también a Félix que no tenía mejor cara que su padre. Claude trago duro y se llevó la mano a la boca.  
-¡Claude, mi niño!- fingió la voz de su madre.- ¡Ya voy mamá! Los dejo. Adiós.- Adrien quería gritarle lo cobarde que era pero él quería hacer lo mismo.  
-Ho-Hola.  
-¿Hola? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Hola?- Adrien bajo la mirada, su padre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir como un crio.  
-Lo siento. Pero es que no pude evitarlo. Lo que pasa es que... siento haber desaparecido. Pero, padre, esto de la temporada es demasiado para mí...- intento no verlos a los ojos o ellos sabrían que mentía.- He tenido problemas con algunas sirenas y hasta tritones. Y pues yo... me sentí agobiado por todo. De verdad lo siento padre, no quería decepcionarte.- Gabriel suspiró profundo evocando su paciencia, al parecer lo que le dijo su hijo mayor era la punta del iceberg de los problemas con su hijo menor.  
-Tal vez debas esperar al año que viene.- los ojos de Adrien se abrieron como platos y Félix asintió.  
-Sería lo más prudente ante el entusiasmo que hay.- Adrien quiso abrazarlos pero sería incómodo.  
-Muchas gracias, padre.  
-Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayas a revisar cuanta hembra allá para el próximo año.  
-Por supuesto. Gracias de verdad, padre.- Gabriel asintió.  
-Procura no desaparecer. Vamos a con el grupo.- Adrien asintió y siguió a su padre y hermano, quitándose un gran peso de encima… 

Lila estaba furiosa, lanzó una lámpara de esa horrorosa casa de la familia Raincomprix a la pared y Sabrina intentó calmarla en vano.  
-Cálmate, Lila. Esto no arreglara nada.  
-¿Qué no? ¡¿QUE NO?! Esa maldita nos ha denunciado y ahora Michell no quiere saber nada de nosotras.  
-Bueno, era su yate... y lo metimos en problemas al tirar esos desechos.  
-¡Nosotras no! Fue Marinette la que seguro hizo ese reporte.  
-Tienes razón. Toda la razón. ¿Y qué haremos?  
-Vamos a darle donde más le duele. Esto no se quedara así.  
-Como digas. Sabes que cuentas conmigo.  
-Por supuesto, Sabrina. Tú eres mi mejor amiga.- dijo en un tono meloso que hizo sonreír a la de lentes pero todo era falso. Lila la usaba así como a todos y cuando ya no le sirviera, la dejaría botada como la perdedora que era sin remordimiento alguno…

Bridgette tenía pequeños vendajes en las manos, sus hijos la habían visto desde esa mañana y como no había clientes, estos se acercaron y abrazaron sus piernas.  
-Mami, ¿te duelen mucho tus manos?  
-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, mami?- Bridgette se conmovió y se agachó abrazando a sus hijos.  
-No se preocupen mis amores, es que mamá es algo torpe y ayer me quemé y corté un poco estando en la cocina. Pero estoy muy bien.- al ver sus grandes ojos esta les dio un beso en la frente.- Esta bien. Pueden ayudarme con la limonada.  
-/ ¡Sí!/- los gemelos se pusieron manos a la obra a tomar los limones ya cortados previamente. Bridgette sonrió mientras los veía de espaldas, recordando por un momento al único hombre que podía hacer su corazón saltar después de tantos años. Habían heredado tanto de él.  
-Félix...- musitó con tristeza. Un aire proveniente del mar entró por su ventana y ella hizo lo posible para no encogerse del dolor. Fue a un cajón pero dejó el par de pastillas que había para más tarde, cerrando la ventana, sintiéndose mejor para poder seguir trabajando…

Ese día, Marinette estaba dormida apoyada en el área de los rascadores de gatos mientras Juliet se había quedado dormida abrazando a un conejo. Nathaniel y Nino las miraron no sabiendo qué les pasaba y sin saber qué hacer, cuando Alya llegó emocionada.  
-¡Chicos, no me lo van a creer!- las dos chicas despertaron de golpe y Marinette bostezó.  
-¿Que ocurre Alya?  
-Pues que van a hacer un festival por aquí.- dijo mostrando un folleto.  
-¿Qué tipo de festival?- preguntó Nino que tomó el folleto.  
-Uno cultural, habrá comida, música, incluso concursos por tres días enteros. ¡Esto promete ser una bomba!  
-Será genial.- asintió Nathaniel.  
-Seguro que nos la pasamos genial.- dijo Nino con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Y ustedes que opinan?- preguntó a las chicas y estas asintieron a duras penas.  
-Claro.  
-Sí, genial.  
-Wow, guarden su entusiasmo, chicas.- soltó Alya con sarcasmo.- ¿Que no durmieron anoche?  
-Algo así, Alya.- bostezó Marinette.- Pero seguro con un café nos recuperaremos.  
-Vale. Como sea, ¡estas vacaciones aun prometen mucho!- todos estaban emocionados, sin saber que de verdad ese verano les prometía muchas experiencias de verdad inolvidables... 

Adrien nadó hasta atrapar a su presa, Félix le sonrió mientras veía a un apetitoso pez nadar lejos. Adrien clavó sus dientes en el pez muerto, pero notaba que ya no le parecían tan apetitosos como antes, prefería la deliciosa comida de Marinette.  
-A esto le falta aderezo.  
-Pues llévaselo a tu novia y seguro te lo prepara como quieres.- Adrien se giró y vio a Plagg sonreírle zalamero.  
-Plagg. Shhh, Félix pude escucharte.  
-Bah, él tiene sus propios asuntos.  
-Como sea, ¿dónde has estado? No te había visto.  
-Por ahí, por allá. Cosas de kwamis, no lo entenderías.  
-Vale.- Adrien sonrió pasando por alto que Plagg no dijo nada de su desaparición.- Te extrañe mucho.- le dijo acariciando su cabeza.  
-Lo sé, soy indispensable.- Adrien rio.

-Como sea. De verdad te extrañé.

-Vaya, debería irme más seguido, así aprenderás a apreciarme.

-Ni de broma.- Plagg siguió a Adrien como si nada, sin embargo, Sain que estaba cerca miró con clara desconfianza a Plagg, era obvio que se guardaba algo y debía averiguar qué se traía...

Marinette llevaba una cesta de comida y bebida, y esta vez en vez de Tikki, Juliet la acompañaba con cierta aprensión.  
-Vamos, Juliet. Ya casi llegamos.  
-¿Por qué también quiere que este con ustedes?  
-Para ser amigos. Y quizás para hablarte del tritón que te salvo. Claude parece ser buen chico. Ya lo he visto antes.  
-Mari, sigo intentando procesar la idea de que criaturas catalogadas como seres mitológicos o de fantasía de verdad existen. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un unicornio galopando por los bosques?- Marinette sonrió de lado.  
-Quizás podamos ver alguno.- se rio cuando Juliet le dio un leve empujón.  
-Además estoy castigada. Si mi abuela se entera...  
-No lo hará. Tú abuela salió y tú te quedaste a limpiar ventanas.  
-Que están muy sucias, por cierto.  
-Nino nos hará el favor por haber traído ese vino de contrabando. Vamos, Juliet. No seas gallina.- entraron a la cueva y Marinette vio con gusto la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga ante tal belleza natural.  
-Wow...  
-No ha de tardar en llegar. Vamos a esperarle.  
Las dos se sentaron y pusieron sus pies en el agua. Pronto algo se escuchó y dos figuras aparecieron bajo el agua nadando directamente hacia ellas. Una de estas fue hacia Juliet y emergiendo como si fuese un tiburón salió Claude en forma defensiva con un gran rugido que hizo que Juliet chillara asustada y recogiera las piernas.  
Claude rio con ganas.  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Tenía que hacerlo!- Marinette se recuperó del susto rápidamente y lo miró indignada.  
-¡Eres un bruto!- Adrien le dio un zape.  
-Más bien idiota.- Claude dejó de reírse cuando vio que de verdad la había asustado y muy apenado cambio a su forma normal.  
-L-Lo siento. A veces me paso con las bromas.  
-Ammm, disculpa aceptada.- ella sonrió muy apenas. Y Claude se sintió horrible pero ella tomó de la cesta unos bocadillos.- Como señal de que te perdono, sé el primero en probar estos bocadillos que hice.- Adrien comenzó a replicar.  
-Oye, no creo que se merezca que...- la mano de Marinette se posó en su hombro para que no dijese nada, notando una sonrisa maliciosa en ella. Claude confiado tomó un bocadillo empanizado.  
-Gracias. Me alegra que no me guardes rencor, chica.- lo comió de un bocado y en segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos y gritó hundiéndose en el agua escuchándose su grito desde lo profundo del estanque.  
-Caray.- Juliet se vio falsamente apenada.- ¿No te gustan mis bocadillos de jalapeño?- Marinette y Adrien rieron a mas no poder y Claude en poco volvió a surgir y esta vez Juliet le daba un termo con zumo.  
-Lo tenías planeado, ¿no?  
-Bueno, saber que no fue un pez el que me tiraba cada día en el muelle sacó mi peor lado.- Claude sonrió de lado y aceptó el zumo.- Pero gracias por salvarme la vida.  
-Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien, preciosa.- ella rio a lo bajo y Claude por un momento quedo prendado del sonido de su risa y de esos ojos grises que era la primera vez que veía, eran inusuales pero… muy bellos. La chica de verdad era muy hermosa. Y Adrien y Marinette sabían que esos dos se llevarían muy bien... 

Audrey y Claudia nadaban de regreso a la cueva.  
-Ojala tengas un mejor plan, madre. Después del fracaso anterior.  
-Ya deja de quejarte que no has hecho nada. Y sí, tengo un plan pero necesitaré ciertas cosas, pero no es para preocuparse. Todo viene en el libro. Es un hechizo muy poderoso.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste ese libro?

-Digamos que el sabio anterior dejó algunas cosas olvidadas. Pero no preguntes, en pocos días, tendrás a Félix besándote la aleta.  
-¡Bien! Debiste haber empezado con eso desde el principio. ¡Auch!- recibió un golpe en la cabeza de la cola de su madre. Al llegar a la cueva, todo se veía en orden, tal y como Audrey había dejado la última vez al ordenar.  
-Bien, apenas lea el capítulo en poco tiempo tú y tu hermana terminaran comprometidas y al fin...  
-¿Madre? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Claudia al no escuchar a su madre.  
-No esta.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡EL LIBRO NO ESTA!- rugió casi como una bestia rasgando una pared con sus garras. Claudia se alejó prudente y luego Audrey miraba alrededor con los ojos inyectados de sangre.- Alguien estuvo aquí. ¡Alguien ha osado robarme! Y cuando atrape a ese ladrón, ¡lo lanzare al abismo para que mi bestia lo desmiembre!  
Salieron de la cueva ya que era peligroso quedarse allí si un desconocido sabía su ubicación. Sin ver que detrás de un banco de algas, Chloe permanecía oculta sin moverse hasta que se fueran. No iba a dejar ese libro cerca de ellas. Iba a hacer lo que fuera para que no le hiciesen nada a Adrien ni a su familia.  
-A ver cómo se las arreglan sin su libro.  
Y nadó lejos de allí, a un lugar donde sabía que no buscarían ese libro jamás.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka y Viperion. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	12. Recuerdos

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo! ¿Alguien ha visto el tráiler de Chat Blanc? Vaya forma de torturarnos con la anticipación. Pero bueno, quisiera dar gracias a todos quienes siguen esta pequeña historia y a quienes dejan review, muchos me sacan una sonrisa y poco a poco verán que las cosas van tomando formas insospechadas, o eso espero. Como sea, y sin más qué decir que nos encanta esta serie y todos los derechos a Thomas Astruc… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 12.

Recuerdos.

El encuentro no había sido tan incómodo como Marinette había pensado que sería después de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Vio a su amiga reírse con Sain que estaba complaciente dejándose tocar como si fuese una mascota. y Claude le hablaba y hacía preguntas tal y como Adrien había hecho con ella al momento de conocerse.  
Adrien se sentó a su lado y contempló la misma escena que ella, de cómo Claude examinaba el pie de la joven causándole unas cuantas cosquillas de forma perversa. Aguantó la risa.  
-Se llevan de maravilla, ¿no crees?- inició Adrien.  
-Sí. Hasta parece que se conocen desde antes.  
-Es extraño. Es justamente lo mismo que siento contigo. Como si nos conociéramos de mucho antes.  
-¿Tal vez en otra vida?  
-Quizás...- los dos desviaron la mirada. Marinette se sonrojó y Adrien brilló tenuemente.- Mira, iba a hablarte de lo de Claude y tu amiga pero no se había dado la oportunidad.  
-Debo agradecerle por salvarla, ese día pude haber perdido a mi amiga.  
-Sí, bueno, puede que suene mal pero no lo invite nada más para que se conocieran.  
-¿Ah no?  
-N-No, es que... no quería que te sintieses incomoda conmigo estando a solas.- Marinette sintió ternura al verlo brillar un poco más. Sonrió calmando su propio sonrojo y puso su mano sobre las de él.  
-Adrien, lo que pasó fue sólo cosa de la situación, una muy rara situación. Pero me gusta estar contigo. Solos, acompañados...  
-Con Plagg y Tikki.  
-Como sea. El punto es que no importa lo que pase, quiero seguir estando contigo.- Adrien sonrió feliz de escuchar esas palabras.  
-Gracias Marinette. Eres una gran amiga.  
-Y tú eres mi gran amigo tritón.- rio un poco.- Así que olvidemos ese beso sabor a sushi y hagamos como si nada.  
-¿Sushi? ¿Qué es sushi?  
-Oh, es un platillo de arroz blanco, le ponen pescado, aderezo y algas.  
-... ¿Tengo aliento de algas?- dijo con horror para comenzar a oler su propio aliento.  
-¡No! Bueno, no tiene nada de malo. Adoro el sushi, ¡y las algas dicen que son muy buenas para la indigestión!- la expresión de Adrien fue peor, incluso se veía pálido.  
-¿O sea que mi beso te supo a laxante?  
-¡No dije eso!  
Del otro lado, Sain jugaba con la pequeña cachorrita de Juliet que no dejaba de mover su cola al verle surgir y hundirse en el agua, mientras que Claude y Juliet miraban a sus amigos que estaban a unos metros de ellos.  
-¿Tu amigo está bien?  
-Conociendo a Adrien debe estar malinterpretando algo.  
-Y conociendo a Marinette debe de estar intentando arreglarlo entre trabas.  
-¿Quien diría que ustedes los humanos son tan divertidos?  
-¿En tan mal concepto estamos?  
-Bueno, no ayuda mucho que tiren basura en nuestro mar.  
-Lo siento. No todo el mundo es tan inconsciente.  
-No te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes. Pero es por eso que ustedes son las primeras en siglos de ver a uno de nuestra especie.  
-Claro. Supongo que hay demasiado que subsanar.

-Por supuesto, éramos enemigos de piratas ¿sabes?

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro. Los piratas eran de lo peor hace siglos, por eso nos mantenemos escondidos del ojo humano. Los piratas nos atrapaban y comercializaban con cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, era una guerra constante.

-Ahora me siento peor. Por cierto, gracias de nuevo por salvarme, a las dos, pero hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza. Porque estaba segura dejé de respirar porque sentía el agua entrar a mis pulmones...- Claude evitó sonrojarse a cualquier costo.  
-Oh, pues usé un viejo truco de tritones para que respiraras bajo el agua por un momento.  
-¿Un truco? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué haces para que podamos respirar sin agallas?- ella acerco su rostro sumamente interesada.- ¿Puedes decirme? Quisiera saber, por favor, por favor.- Claude retrocedió un poco ante tal cercanía de sus rostros. Podía ver claramente el color de sus ojos, de un gris que nunca había visto junto con pequeñas líneas oscuras. Eran extraños, pero también muy hermosos. Tragó duro y puso su dedo en la frente de ella haciéndola retroceder y sonriendo con arrogancia.  
-Lo siento pero es un secreto que no podemos revelar. Son cosas que nadie puede saber, menos un humano.- una exagerada tos se escuchó de parte de Sain, llamándolo mentiroso entre toses, cosa que la chica no notó, sino que se preocupó.  
-¿Sain? ¿Estás bien?  
-Seguro se le atoró algo en la garganta.- gruñó Claude.  
-Pobrecito, ven, ven.- le llamó y este fue obediente. Juliet acarició al pez con cuidado y Claude casi le da un tic en el ojo.  
-Estará bien.  
-Ahora me siento bien, ah, sí, un poquito más en el lomo.- sonrió Sain burlón a su chico que afiló la mirada a su guardián.

-Adrien.- Marinette intentaba que la mirara pero este volteaba la cara.- ¡Adrien mírame!  
-No, mi siento de algas puede matarte.- harta, Marinette tomó el rostro de Adrien y que así la mirara a los ojos.  
-Adrien, por favor. Te dije que no importaba y además, me gusta todo sobre ti.- las mejillas de Adrien brillaron un poco y este se avergonzó por su actitud.  
-También me gusta todo sobre ti, Marinette.- ambos sonrieron y al darse cuenta del ambiente entre ellos, Marinette reaccionó y cambio de tema.  
-¿Plagg no va a venir? Traje bocadillos de camembert.  
-Ah, últimamente ha estado ocupado. Cosas de kwamis según él. Cuando seguro se anda durmiendo por ahí.- se burló sin saber que en verdad Plagg tenía una misión importante... 

Plagg no dejaba de ver a Bridgette desde la ventana. La joven había decidido ignorarlo a pesar de sentir la intensa mirada del gato sobre ella. Mientras que Plagg reflexionaba. No era mala madre, podía constatarlo con sus cachorros, tampoco una mala mujer, al menos por ahora; pero de lo que si podía culparla sería de ser una aniquila-corazones y casi asesina, pero... algo no le cuadraba por el momento. Bridgette sacó del horno un pan y este vio el destello de la cadena en su cuello y la joya que siempre estaba escondida apareció ante los ojos de Plagg. Un diamante azul como el mar, centrado entre dos olas color celeste que formaban un corazón, y en la base había una perla blanca y prístina. Plagg abrió la boca, allí estaba, ¡esa joya era...!  
-¡Miaurgh!- sintió como alguien le tiró de la cola y al girarse vio a esa gata que jugaba y mordía su cola. Al parecer no se dio cuenta que la estaba moviendo, odiaba ser un gato. Bajó para encararla con cuidado de no ser escuchado.  
-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Tikki maulló a Plagg.- ¿Y a ti que te importa porque estoy como gato?- otro maullido.- Ya sé lo que dije de los gatos y aun lo sostengo. Pero se tienen que hacer sacrificios para un bien mayor.- Tikki ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Qué? ¿Te interesa? Pues no te voy a decir nada porque un cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo no lo entendería.- Tikki ofendida le arañó la cara y Plagg se erizó por completo.- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Te lo has ganado bola de pelos!  
-Ah, aquí estas.- Plagg fue levantado por Bridgette y puesto en un portátil para mascotas.- Vamos. Mientras las cosas se enfrían voy a llevarte al veterinario. Ya allá verán que hacer contigo.- a Plagg no le gustaba como sonaba eso y vio a Tikki que al principio lo miró con pena y pánico para después sonreír y alejarse a trote campante. Definitivamente eso quería decir mal augurio.  
Tikki iba a regresar a la casa y echarse en su suave cama cuando una humana se topa con ella y al alzar la vista, algo la cubre por completo, empieza a maullar furiosa, no importa cuánto pelee, sus garras no pueden romper ese saco en el que Sabrina la metió.

-Te tengo.- toma su celular y marca.- Lila, ya la tengo.

-_**Muy bien, ahora, vas a hacer lo siguiente...**_

Nathaniel y Chloe habían dejado de lado el arte, o al menos la parte laboral ya que Nathaniel le mostraba imágenes de Paris en su celular.  
-Este es el museo del Louvre, es mi lugar favorito.  
-¡Ah! ¡Todo es tan bonito! Me da hasta envidia porque no hay mucho que ver en el mar, bueno, a excepción de alguna que otra basura humana.  
-¿Que hacen con todo eso?  
-Algunos dejan que la corriente se los lleve y otros los dejamos en las corrientes de vuelta a sus playas.  
-Sabes, he pensado en entrar y apoyar a organizaciones contra la basura en el mar. Es decir, algo tan hermoso no debería ser destruido así y además, es tu hogar, como el de muchas otras especies. Y no me gustaría que tu hogar sea destruido de esa forma.- Chloe sonrió.  
-Gracias, significa mucho.- la miro observar el horizonte con ojos soñadores y Nathaniel se sonrojó bajando la mirada y rascándose la cabeza.  
-Sabes, es extraño pero siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho.  
-¿Ah?  
-No lo sé. E-Es raro, digo...- pasó su mano por su cabello y desvió la vista un poco sonrojado.- Pero me recuerdas mucho a alguien de un sueño.  
-¿Un sueño?- había algo de sorpresa en su expresión pero Nathaniel no lo notó.  
-Sí, bueno... es curioso, pero en mi sueño estoy en el mar, nadando, y encima de una roca veo de perfil a una chica muy parecida a ti.  
-¿Y tiene cola?  
-Ni idea, la roca cubría la mitad de tu cuerpo.- ella sonrió coqueta.  
-¿Y podías ver mis...?- sus manos apretaron sus senos y Nathaniel se giró tan rojo como su cabello.  
-T-Tu cabello lo cubría.- estaba acostumbrado a dibujar desnudos pero había algo en Chloe que le impedía verla por completo como a cualquier otro, por eso al mirarla se concentraba más en su rostro.- Como sea... cambiando de tema. Va a haber un pequeño festival en el pueblo y supe que venderán cosa muy interesantes. Me gustaría hacerte algo especial, tengo las pinturas pero me gustaría darte algo más significativo para el retrato que estoy haciendo para ti.  
-¿Un festival? ¿Es como una especie de fiesta?

-Sí, en efecto, algo así.

-Que bien, las fiestas de mi gente vienen acompañadas de música y bailes. ¿Cómo son los festivales humanos?  
-Bueno, hay comida, juegos, mercados y música. Me gusta ir a esos eventos con mis amigos Marc y Juliet.- Chloe arqueo la ceja.  
-¿Marc y Juliet? Ambos chicos, ¿verdad?  
-Marc es un chico. Juliet es una chica, es mi mejor amiga.- le mostro en su celular una foto donde él y Juliet estaban abrazados para la foto. Eso provoco un tic en el labio de Chloe.- Quizás vaya con ella, claro, si logran levantarle el castigo. Es una buena chica.- Chloe sintió la sangre hervirle.  
-Pues has lo que quieras. Puedes ir con quien te pegue la gana.- espetó desviando la vista.  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas enfadada?  
-¿Yo? ¿Enfadada? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es ridículo, completamente ridículo.- saltó al agua empapando al artista.- Puedes ir y hacer con quien quieras lo que se te pegue en gana. ¡Hmpf!- se fue no sin empaparlo de nuevo, dejando al joven pelirrojo por completo confundido... 

Plagg se estaba enfrentando al reto más difícil de toda su vida. Vio con terror como esa matasanos preparaba una aguja a punto de clavársela después de obligarlo a comerse una pastilla que sabía a rayos.  
-Vamos a tener que ir poco a poco con las vacunas. Ya le di un desparasitante y le daré una vacuna suave.  
-Muchas gracias, señora Decrois.- agradeció Bridgette que sostenía a Plagg sobre la plancha. Los gemelos al ver la aguja miraron a Plagg que quería escapar.  
-Mami, a Plagg no parece gustarle la idea.- jaló Maximilian de la manga y Alexander hizo lo mismo con la otra.  
-¿Le va a doler?  
-Tranquilos, niños. Esto es para que Plagg no se enferme a futuro.- explicó su madre y la señora Decrois asintió.  
-Eso es cierto, y así pueda estar sano y feliz con ustedes. Por cierto, Bridgette, ¿también quieres que lo esterilice?- los ojos de Plagg se abrieron como platos.  
-Pues creo que sí. Lo vi tontear con una gata en la mañana.  
El kwami estaba indignado, no sólo porque lo creyeran un gato coqueto sino porque iban a dejarlo sin descendencia. ¡Eso sí que no! Miró a los gemelos que no le quitaban la vista de encima y con la cabeza señaló la ventana. Alexander entendió y fue a abrirla un poco.  
Plagg señaló con la pata a Maximilian para que fingiera caerse, el chico le entendió y comenzó a llorar. ¡Dios! Estos niños eran genios.  
-¡Max! Oh, ¿te duele mucho? ¿Qué te pasó?- Bridgette había soltado a Plagg para atender a su hijo. ¡Esa era su oportunidad!  
-Hora de tu inyección.- la señora apenas lo sujetó sintió como este se escurría entre sus dedos y saltó hacia otra mesa.- ¿Cómo...?- intento atraparlo, con ayuda de Bridgette que dejó a su hijo con su hermano.  
-Ven acá.- pero el gato no iba a obedecer.

Este corrió entre el lugar esquivando a ambas mujeres y Bridgette al ver su objetivo fue hacia la ventana, donde en un asombroso movimiento, Plagg salió girando enroscado sobre su propio cuerpo antes de que se cerrara la ventana y sonrió triunfante ante la mirada incrédula de Bridgette. Escuchando los gritos emocionados de sus cachorros. Era hora de regresar con su chico, y más le valía no haberse comido todos sus bocadillos de queso... 

Félix miraba la superficie, perdiéndose en ese azul que no se comparaba al que una vez vio en esos ojos que lo cautivaron.

_-Félix._

Podía recordar a la perfección su voz. Y el momento en que le dio ese collar.

_-Oh, Félix. Es hermoso.  
-¿Sabes lo que significa? Cuando un tritón logra elaborar una joya así y la entrega, le está dando la mitad de su alma a su compañera. Y a ti confió mi alma, mi vida entera. Te amo_

_-Yo también te amo, mi Félix, mi tritón, con todo mi corazón...  
_  
Pero todo se desvaneció cuando en esa noche de tormenta vio su silueta a lo lejos en la playa, con un cuchillo ensangrentado que le había clavado justo entre la división su costado y su cola. Una cicatriz que nadie notó gracias a las curaciones que Plagg pudo aplicar a tiempo. Quedando una cicatriz que hasta hoy lo acompañaba y lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

-Hijo.  
Félix apenas y lo volteo a ver. Quizás Félix no se daba cuenta pero había algo en él que hacía sentirse a su padre impotente, al notar una amargura y melancolía de la que sentía mucha empatía cuando recordaba a Emilie. Pero que no sabía qué lo apesumbraba.  
-¿Que ocurre padre?- el hombre siempre serio se acercó dudando por un segundo.  
-Quería saber si estabas bien. ¿Hay algo que te aqueje? Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.- Félix arqueó la ceja, su padre sonaba como si se hubiese ensayado esa pregunta toda la mañana. Pero no iba a desaprovechar su ayuda.  
-Intentaba pensar qué es la felicidad. Para nosotros, al menos.  
-Oh... Te diría muchas cosas pero la felicidad varía dependiendo de la persona.  
-Cuando conociste a mamá, ¿ella era tu felicidad?  
-Al principio no lo creía. Tu madre era como Adrien, curiosa, vivaz, me causaba dolores de cabeza.- Félix sonrió de lado.- Pero me di cuenta que ella podía enseñarme que era la felicidad.- puso su mano sobre su hombro.- Encontraras a alguien que te enseñe también que es la felicidad, hijo. Tu felicidad aparecerá y quiero sólo tu bienestar.  
-Gracias, padre...- Gabriel asintió y dejó solo a su hijo. Félix permaneció en silencio un largo momento, cerró los ojos y sus recuerdos lo llevaron lejos de aquella tormenta y del rastro de su sangre, hasta llegar a sentir sus manos ser tomadas por ese recuerdo del pasado tan vivido.

_-Te amo, Félix. Te amo tanto.  
_  
Mentiras dichas por una humana sin escrúpulos. Y él por idiota cayó en la trampa, imposibilitado a estar con alguien más, porque cuando el tritón o la sirena da esa joya y la pareja la acepta, es un compromiso de por vida que los une hasta su muerte.  
Apretó los puños y mostró sus dientes ahora afilados.  
Por eso no quería que Adrien se interesase en los humanos, pero se encargaría de protegerlo de no caer en sus mismos errores. Y si Neptuno le permitía, hacer pagar esa vil traición con la sangre de esa mujer traicionera... 

Plagg saltó fuera del agua atrapando gustoso un bocadillo de queso. Las chicas aplaudieron y el kwami sonrió arrogante.  
-Gracias, gracias. Hago mejores trucos que un insignificante saltito.  
-Eres increíble Plagg.- le celebró Marinette.  
-Lo que hace por comida.- rodó los ojos Adrien ganándose una mirada burlona de Plagg que así como hizo Sain, se acercó y comenzó a hacer un sonido parecido a un ronroneo bajo el agua, encantando a Marinette que le dio otro bocadillo, y luego sacándole la lengua a Adrien que lo miró molesto por ganarse la simpatía de Marinette. Espera... ¿qué?

-Debemos irnos ya.- anuncio Juliet con un ligero pesar.- Se está haciendo tarde.  
-Oh, vamos.- se quejó Claude.- ¿No pueden quedarse más tiempo? La estamos pasando bien.  
-Tenemos cosas que hacer.- dijo Marinette que comenzó a guardar todo no sin antes darle las sobras a Plagg que las devoró provocando una mueca de asco a Sain.  
-Deberías encontrar una forma para comunicarnos y reunirnos.- sugirió Adrien.  
-Es una lástima que no podamos contactarlos por teléfono.- comentó Juliet.- O por señales de humo.- entonces Marinette tuvo una idea.

-Tal vez con algo parecido.- esta sacó sus llaves donde tenía un llavero que era una linterna, usando una cinta y una bolsa lo puso dentro y presionó el botón de esta encendiéndola una y otra vez.- La última vez te vi desde la ventana de mi habitación. Si dejas esto en un lugar seguro, cada vez que me asome y vea esa luz sabré que estas allí, y podremos hacer lo mismo.  
-¡Es gran idea!- exclamó Adrien al encender y apagar la luz.  
-Podemos colocarla entre las rocas y listo.- sugirió Claude que por un segundo cerró los ojos ante la luz directo en sus ojos.  
-Eres increíble, Marinette.- le aduló Adrien y Marinette se sonrojó un poco.  
Las chicas se despidieron y los tritones se alejaron de la playa aun saboreando las delicias antes comidas.  
-Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto estar con esa humana.- dijo Claude.  
-Me la paso bien con Marinette, y veo que tú también te la pasaste muy bien con su amiga.  
-Juliet, se llama Juliet. Y es interesante. No aburre.  
-Ya. Me pareció también muy agradable cuando la conocí. Sabes, justo ahora que lo pienso, ella cubre tus requisitos.  
-¿De que estas hablando?  
-Ya sabes chica guapa, inteligente y bondadosa, sin olvidar soltera. Esos requisitos.  
-Ah, pues lo mismo diría de Marinette. Valiente, decidida, gentil y de gran corazón. ¿Seguro que no te tiene pescado ya?  
-¿Que dices?  
-Fue broma. ¿Te imaginas a mis padres si les presentase a una chica humana?  
-Puedo imaginarme los gritos.- susurró Sain a Plagg.  
-A los de mi chico seguro les da un ataque.- aguantaron la risa, no sabiendo quienes tendrían la peor reacción, pero pensando que no podía ser serio lo que sus protegidos decían. Era una simple y tonta charla entre risas y nada más... al menos eso esperaban...

El tacto de las hojas de ese libro era extraño, era como si tocase algas podridas, pero Chloe tenía que hojearlo para buscar si tenía lo que quería.  
-Agh, voy a tener que pasar mis dedos sobre coral para deshacerme de esta sensación. Veamos... Hechizo para invocar un volcán, hechizo para arrebatarle la voz a alguien, ese sería perfecto con Claudia.- se rio de su propio chiste.- Hechizo de mar sangriento ¡qué horror! Hechizo de torrente fuerte, cambia forma... no, no es lo que necesito. ¡Aja! Hechizo de cola a piernas. Más le vale a ese idiota llevarme a mí a ese festival, además si va a escoger materiales para hacer MI obra maestra debo estar allí para asesorarlo sobre lo que quiero. ¿Qué necesito?- revisó los ingredientes con cuidado, la mayoría podía encontrarlos por su cuenta, pero el hechizo pedía Cristales de luna y Cristales de abismo.- ¿Cristales de luna y de abismo? Mmm, esos son los cristales que mamá tenía en esa bolsa, y debe tener más si me pide de dos clases.- cerró el libro.- Bueno, no le harán falta porque nunca volverá a tocar este libro para dañar a nadie, mucho menos a mi Adrichoo y su familia.- escondió el libro en un hueco entre un hueco entre las rocas bajo el viejo faro, y después se fue con una lista mental de lo que debía conseguir- Ya verá Nathaniel, cuando me vea seguro que se quedará pasmado... 

Las chicas estaban pensando que hacer de comer, y la abuela de Juliet no podría regresar hasta el día siguiente temprano.

-Me muero de hambre.- suspiró Alya.-Necesito que hagamos algo pronto o comenzaré a ver doble.  
-Tal vez una cacerola...- iba a sugerir Juliet pero Alya levantó su mano.  
-Chica, si dices cacerola de pescado voy a gritar. El 80% de lo que he comido desde que llegue ha sido pescado.  
-Iba a decir de langosta. Tenemos unas buenas en el congelador.  
-Tentador. Pero igual viene del mar.  
-¿Que tal una ensalada con pasta y pollo?- sugirió Marinette.- Tengo una receta buenísima de mi abuelo.

-Amo la pasta.- dijo Nathaniel que estaba dibujando el rostro de Chloe. Juliet le miró divertida como si le preguntara quien era y Nathaniel le lanzaba otra mirada similar diciéndole que no le debía importar.  
-Entonces pasta.- declaró Marinette al levantarse cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar.- Es mi mamá.- contestó y fue a la sala.- Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?  
_**-Hola, Marinette. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú como estas por allá? ¿Te va bien en tu trabajo? ¿Te llegó todo lo que te enviamos?**_  
-Muy bien, gracias por los regalos. El trabajo a veces puede ser pesado pero es genial. Y tengo un montón de ideas para nuevos trabajos a futuro.  
_**-Vaya, y yo preocupándome por nada. Me alegro tanto que estés bien. Por acá tus abuelos te mandan saludos.- **_las voces de Roland y Gina se escucharon.

_**-¡Marinetta! Tráenos un buen yerno. Nos morimos por tener bisnietos.**_

_**-¡Bah! ¿Cómo que novio?- **_se escuchó su abuelo._**\- Con que regrese bien basta, y no como el vago que tenía antes.**_

_**-Pero te mueres por tener a un pequeñín saltando y rogándote por mimos, ¿no?**_

_**-¡HMPH! No lo voy a negar pero todo a su tiempo.**_

Marinette aguantó la risa.  
-Diles que también les quiero. Y diles que no hay nadie por el momento.  
_**-Por supuesto, aunque no me molesta la idea de un nuevo yerno.**_

-¡Mamá!

_**-Sólo decía. Sabes, que estés ahora en el mar me hace recordar cuando eras pequeña.  
**_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?  
_**-Eras adorable. Te la pasabas diciendo que tu príncipe del mar te estaría esperando.**_\- Marinette arqueo una ceja.  
_**-¿Príncipe del mar?  
-Sí. Eras tan linda. Nos contabas un montón de historias sobre él. Y lo dibujabas. Creo tener por ahí algunos dibujos tuyos de cuando eras pequeñita.  
**_-Vaya, que raro...  
_**-¿Qué cosa?**_  
-Digo que... menuda imaginación debí tener._**  
-Es cierto, inclusos nos contabas a tu padre y a mí que soñabas haberlo atrapado y luego que los dos se unían en el mar, era toda una historia. Bueno, debo dejarte. Cuídate mucho y llámame más seguido.**_  
-Lo hare. Los amo mucho, besos.- colgó pensativa ante semejante casualidad.- Seguro mi yo de cinco años andaría saltando de alegría ahora mismo.  
La puerta principal se abrió y Nino llego con cajas de pizza.  
-¡Hey, chicos! Adivinen quien trajo la cena.- todos al verle se alegraron y Alya besó a Nino.  
-Por haber arruinado lo de nuestro día libre, estas por completo perdonado.  
-Entonces te haré una visita en la noche.- sonrió pícaro recibiendo de buen agrado un beso de su novia en la mejilla.- Por cierto, Marinette. Encontré esto en la puerta.- dijo entregándole un sobre blanco.- Tiene tu nombre.  
-Qué raro, no conozco a nadie aquí.

-Cuidado, Marinette.- le advirtió Alya mirando con clara desconfianza ese sobre.- Puede ser de parte de Kagami o Lila y explotar.

-Alya, no creo que tengan conocimientos de hacer bombas.

-Quién sabe, todo se saca ya de la internet.- Marinette abrió el sobre y dentro tenía una nota hecha con recortes de periódicos como en las películas criminales. Pero al leerla su sangre bajo dejándola blanca como el papel.

**Si No vaS a la cueVA de La pLaya Cerca del faRo, tu Gata será gaTa AhogAda.  
**  
-Tikki...  
Corrió a las escaleras tirando esa nota y llamándola por cada rincón. Normalmente Tikki estaba a esas horas echada en su cama, no le gustaba vagar por las noches. Pero no estaba, por ningún lado. Al bajar, Alya y Juliet ya habían visto la nota.  
-Debo ir a ese lugar.  
-La marea esta alta a estas horas, debemos darnos prisa.- le explicó Juliet y Alya abrió la puerta saliendo todos, sintiendo una ligera llovizna comenzar.  
-Entonces la cueva debe estar casi inundada.- fueron al trote por el camino.

-¿Quien haría algo así?- pregunto Nathaniel.

-Sea real o no es de muy mal gusto, viejo.- rumió Nino pero Marinette no respondió a ninguno de sus amigos, si Tikki estaba en esa cueva, debía de prisa deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	13. A flor de piel

**Hola a todos! H aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que ufff! Como sea, gracias a todos por seguir, gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, follows, y recomendaciones. Y quisiera decir que si ven alguna historia de sus escritores favoritos en alguna plataforma sin su consentimiento, favor de denunciar… o hacerlos pedazos. Como sea, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc que nos ha prometido un hiatus no tan largo para la cuarta temporada! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 13.  
A flor de piel.

Lila degustó gustosa de la pasta con pesto que había ordenado. Habían ido a un restaurante fuera de ese pueblo marino tan cutre junto con el grupo de chicos que las pretendían, bueno, al menos a ella porque Sabrina no era tan agraciada la pobre.  
-Cielos, Lila. Eres tan fascinante. ¿Quién diría que has ido a tantos lugares?- dijo un chico encandilado por ella. Uno que bien sabía, tenía una villa en Italia a su nombre.  
-Oh, bueno. Teniendo a unos padres tan ocupados y viajando, no podían dejarme y tuve que aprender todo lo que podía. Pero fue a veces muy duro. Cada vez hacer amigos nuevos y dejar a los viejos...- el chico de ojos ambarinos tomó sus manos.  
-Oh, ma bella. Debes sentirte muy sola.  
-No tienes ni idea.  
-Ufff, creo que va a llover.- dijo una chica morena y alta vestida con lo último en la moda al ver a lo lejos nubes de lluvia.- Ojala no llueva por aquí, mis zapatos nuevos no son para lluvia.  
-Ha de estar lloviendo donde la playa.- musitó Sabrina con cierta reticencia, sin apartar la vista de su plato de ravioles.  
-Voy al tocador. Sabrina, ¿me acompañas, por favor?  
-Claro, Lila.- las dos se fueron al tocador donde al llegar, Lila pidió su lápiz de labios, entregado diligentemente por Sabrina.  
-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?  
-S-Sí. Lo hice. Pero no crees que esta vez te hayas pasado... ¿un poquito?  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó indignada.- Marinette ha hecho muchas y debe pagar por ello. Además, ¿no recuerdas las veces que esa gata nos ha arañado?- exclamó recordando las veces que habían intentado acercarse a la panadería para intentar hacer algo contra Marinette pero Tikki siempre estaba alerta y se les echaba encima.- Estoy segura que ya debe haberse ahogado.  
-Pero Lila...  
-Mira, Sabrina. Entiéndelo. No voy a dejar que nadie me diga que hacer. Ni siquiera tu.- Sabrina bajo la mirada pero luego Lila suavizo la voz.- No lo hago por mí. También por ti, por todas que nos ha hecho, y también por Zachary, el pobre se metió en problemas cuando usamos su yate. Y eso que parecía tan interesado en ti pero con lo ocurrido...  
-Y-Ya veo. No lo sabía. ¿Estaba interesado?- pregunto con claro anhelo.  
-Por supuesto. Pero como lo castigaron ahora no quiere saber nada de nadie.- Sabrina se desilusionó.- Tranquila. Ya encontraremos a otro chico que guste de ti. Terminemos de arreglarnos y volvamos.  
-Claro.  
Lila entro a un cubículo y Sabrina suspiró mirándose en el espejo. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, y no sanaba su consciencia el haber dejado a la gata en una saliente muy alta en vez de en el suelo como le ordenó Lila que hiciera. Las nubes a lo lejos hacían pesar más su consciencia. Deseando de corazón que no pasara nada malo y que encontrasen esa nota a tiempo antes de que la cueva se inundase por completo... 

Claude no se sentía del todo a gusto esa noche, y es que la mirada de su madre no dejaba de taladrarle, como si supiese la verdad sobre algún secreto que tenía.  
-¿Tengo algo en los dientes?- pregunto titubeante pero su madre ensanchó su sonrisa.  
-¿Quién es?  
-¿Quién es quién?  
-La aleta por la que suspiras.- la mano de Claude se detuvo cuando iba a morder un pez y miró a su madre con expresión de espanto. El pez de su mano se fue nadando campante.  
-¿Cómo?- la mujer gritó extasiada de felicidad.  
-¡No me equivoque! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta alguien!- Claude abrió los ojos grande y su rostro se puso colorado por esa extraña aseveración. Su padre como si nada habló.  
-Hijo, debes ser amable con la chica que cortejas o algún otro se te puede adelantar.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No me gusta ninguna sirena! ¿De dónde sacan eso?- sus padres lo miraron y luego su madre preguntó.  
-Entonces… ¿Te gustan los tritones?  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- casi se atraganta entre gritos. Respiró profundo antes de hablar calmadamente.- No estoy interesado en nadie, de forma romántica. Y tampoco me gustan los corales largos.- dijo entre dientes. Su madre lo observó perspicaz.  
-Claude, cariño. Te conozco desde que estabas en mi vientre, cada pequeña escama de ti no pasa por alto.- dijo moviendo cola tan parecida a la suya pero con una sombra color malva.- Pero si no estás preparado entonces respetaremos tu tiempo.  
-Solamente queremos tu felicidad.- señaló su padre que dejó de lado el caparazón de un cangrejo vacío.- Pero llegado el momento te aviso, tu madre querrá nietos.  
-¡Uno de cada uno! Sería maravilloso. Un niño y una niña con los cual jugar y mimar. ¡Serian adorables!  
Sain se rio de su protegido y Claude no sabía dónde esconderse. La arena ya no lo podía esconder como hacia cuando era un tritón pequeñito.  
-Hola.- Adrien y Plagg se acercaron a la familia. He allí su salvador.  
-Adrien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Vine a ver como estabas. Y darle un aviso a tu padre de parte del mío.  
-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar, cariño?- preguntó la madre de su amigo.  
-Yo... Claro. Mi padre y hermano no tienen hambre. Así Plagg y yo no cenaremos solos.  
-Me salvas la vida.- susurro Claude aliviado.- Me están volviendo loco.- así su madre no hablaría de nueras invisibles y futuros tritoncitos y sirenitas frente a Adrien, estaba salvado.  
-Acompáñanos, Adrien. Así nos podrías decir si sabes si hay alguna sirena que se ha ganado el corazón de mi niño.- Adrien aguantó la risa y Claude suspiró derrotado, había hablado tan pronto...

-Oh, mierda...- no pudo evitar maldecir Nino al ver que casi la mitad de la cueva estaba inundada.  
Marinette temió lo peor, pero eso no la detuvo en dar ese paso al interior de la cueva no importando los gritos de Alya y Juliet. Nino y Nathaniel la siguieron con linterna en mano, como era más baja que ellos, el agua llegaba a mitad de su estómago.  
-¡Tikki! ¡Tikki!- su voz hizo eco por la cueva y sentía que mientras más se adentraba el agua era cada vez peor, tomaba una fuerza parecida al mar de afuera. Y prueba de ello fue una ola que los golpeo desde atrás.  
-Marinette, debemos salir.- le insto Nathaniel.  
-¡No voy a salir sin Tikki!

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos si está aquí, es peligroso!- se hizo escuchar Nino ante el fuerte sonido del mar que hacía eco en la cueva.

-¡No! Debe estar aquí. ¡Tikki!- y justo entonces escuchó a Tikki, todos lo hicieron.- ¡Allí está! ¡Tik-!- una gran ola los golpeo desde atrás y los tumbó. Los tres tomaron aire al salir del agua, la cueva se estaba inundando rápidamente y Nino no solo había perdido sus lentes, sino que tenía una herida en su cabeza.- ¡Nino!  
-Estoy bien. Estoy bien... Maldición...- el moreno se tambaleó.- No, esperen… maldición, no veo nada.  
-Nath, saca a Nino.  
-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué hay de ti?  
-Estaré bien. No pierdas tiempo.  
Nathaniel tuvo que obedecer, no sin antes darle la linterna a Marinette. Marinette sentía el agua justo debajo de sus pechos, el agua estaba subiendo más rápido de lo esperado por culpa de la llovizna que caía. Caminó resistiéndose cada vez más a las olas escuchando a Tikki.  
-Ya voy, Tikki... Agh.- una ola enorme la hundió, soltó la linterna unos momentos y tuvo que volver a hundirse para poder tomarla o nunca podría hallar a Tikki. Al salir siguió su camino, cada vez más adentro, le era muy difícil moverse y las olas eran cada vez más violentas. Casi tropezó, pero tras escuchar a Tikki, iluminó con la lámpara y pudo ver sobre una saliente a centímetros de su cabeza un viejo saco que se movía violentamente.- Gracias al cielo...- tuvo que subir a una roca para así poder tomarla pero una ola la golpeo detrás nuevamente y cayó al agua, estaba segura haberse golpeado el hombro, mordiéndose la mejilla interna y la poca sangre derramada se disipó en el mar… 

Adrien sintió todos sus sentidos alerta en un segundo.  
-¿Adrien?- Plagg lo vio tan tenso que temió lo peor. El rubio se giró a la familia de su amigo que lo miró con extrañeza.  
-Disculpen. Pero debo irme.- y antes de darles oportunidad de preguntar qué pasaba, este tomó a Plagg y nadó lejos de allí... 

Marinette salió tosiendo del agua. Sus oídos estaban tapados y sentía el agua en lo hondo de su nariz. Volvió a subir con cuidado de no caerse y tomó el saco abriendo con una mano el sencillo nudo que había, mientras que con la otra se aferraba a la saliente, cosa difícil considerando que su mano cada tanto resbalaba, pero pudiendo liberar a Tikki que se calmó lo suficiente para que Marinette la cargara.  
-Muy bien Tikki. Vamos a salir de aquí.- con cuidado bajó de la roca y puso a Tikki sobre su cabeza alzando los brazos. El agua le llegaba a la barbilla y podía escuchar y ver las linternas de sus amigos ya que la suya estaba en su short.  
-¡Ya vamos, Marinette!- gritó Alya desde el otro lado.  
-¡Tengo a Tikki! ¡Ya voy hacia uste...!- tragó agua.

Las olas la estaban comenzando a cubrir y no podía moverse o nadar con Tikki en sus manos. Siguió avanzando, cada vez con más dificultas, alzando su rostro. Y entonces una gran ola la cubrió por completo, sin darle tiempo a gritar y escuchando las voces de sus amigos sofocadas por culpa del agua. Estaba por completo sumergida, la corriente la estaba llevando al interior de la cueva. Pero no soltó a Tikki que apenas que se movía en sus manos. Tenía que salir. Tenía que salvar a Tikki. Su tierna gatita que ha estado con ella en esos momentos difíciles, su eterna confidente, su dulce amiga. No iba a dejarla allí... Abrió los ojos, y en medio de la oscuridad distinguió dos brillantes gemas verdes.  
No... No eran gemas, eran ojos ella se sorprendió de ver a Adrien frente a ella, ¿estaba alucinando? Fuese como fuese, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y adolorido del pecho, ya ni sabía si tenía a Tikki en sus brazos... La mano de Adrien se posó en su mejilla y ella pudo sentir perfectamente sus suaves y cálidos labios se amoldarse perfectamente en los suyos. Al separarse de ella, dejó salir el aire restante de sus pulmones, se aterró, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba su ayuda, pero se dio cuenta que... ¡estaba respirando! A su lado, Tikki estaba dentro de una burbuja y Plagg la estaba empujando fuera de la inundada cueva como si fuese una pelota.  
-Tranquila, Marinette. Te sacare de aquí.  
Adrien tomo su mano y la llevo hacia afuera de la cueva sin ninguna dificultad. Estaban en el mar. Marinette intento hablar pero no podía, al parecer sólo podía respirar. Desde donde estaba escuchó las voces de sus amigos llamándola y Adrien le sonrió aun estrechando su mano.  
-Ve. Te esperan.- Plagg le acerco a Tikki que seguía en la burbuja y Plagg que tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Me debes la vida ahora, ser inferior.- Tikki rechistó.

Marinette tomó la burbuja que se sentía como un globo y vio a Adrien, con ganas de llorar, le abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla como signo de agradecimiento, después nadó a la orilla.  
Al salir del agua, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y la burbuja de Tikki desapareció. Ver a sus amigos desesperados le rompió el corazón.  
-¡Chicos!  
La primera en voltear fue Alya que al verla sana y salva corrió a ella y la tacleó abrazándola con fuerzas.  
-Nunca. Escúchame bien. ¡EN LA VIDA! Vuelvas a darme un susto así.

Marinette le abrazó y sus amigos se acercaron a ver su estado. Juliet se hizo cargo de Tikki, no sin antes voltear al mar donde vio algo parecido a una cola y sonrió agradecida de todo corazón con los tritones…

Audrey aulló furiosa al darse cuenta que el ladrón había regresado.  
-¡Maldición! ¡Mis cristales! ¡Mis preciosos cristales han desaparecido!  
-¿Y que no puedes conseguir más?- pregunto Claudia adormilada por ir a esas horas a la cueva.  
-No es tan fácil. Cada cristal es hecho dependiendo la época, la hora y el lugar. Y esa asquerosa sanguijuela se ha atrevido a robarme ¡DOS VECES!- la perezosa risa de Claudia la desconcertó un momento.  
-Mala suerte. Deberías cuidar mejor tus cosas, madre. Al parecer no eres tan lista para...- se calló cuando su madre la azotó contra la pared, ahogándola mientras sus garras se enterraban en su cuello a punto de sangrarle.  
-No te atrevas a reírte de mí, cariñito. Porque bien puedo revelarle a tu amado Félix tu sucio secreto.  
-¿D-De qué...? ¡Agh!- sintió las garras apretar más su cuello.  
-No me mientas. No parecías impresionada del todo cuando te traje. Y estaba segura que me faltaban cristales, aun cuando hacía mucho no venía aquí. Pero eres descuidada. No me fue difícil averiguar todo al revisar mi inventario después de que te fueras.- soltó a su hija que se quejó adolorida.- Así que estas mucho más metida en esto que yo.- se rio entre dientes.- Así que calladita si sabes lo que te conviene. Y ese infeliz ladrón debe desaparecer o puedes despedirte de seguir viviendo tu cómoda vida o siquiera… la vida.- Claudio vio con temor y rencor a su madre, sabiendo que una amenaza suya no era en vano... 

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Decrois le quitó el termómetro a Marinette.  
-Definitivamente tienes fiebre. Eso pasa cuando duermes con la ventana abierta en plena llovizna.  
-S-Sí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta.- Marinette agradecía que la abuela de su amiga hubiese llegado ese día temprano y no ayer por la noche cuando todo pasó. Tikki miraba todo desde su cojín y estornudó acurrucándose más, metiendo su cabeza en la mantita que la señor Decrois le había dado.  
-Bueno, te quedaras a descansar. Mi famoso té herbal con limón y una siesta te caerá de perlas, y Tikki estará bien en un par de días con la medicina que le he dado.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Bueno, chicos.- se volvió a la puerta donde estaban todos para saber el diagnostico.- Pueden descansar hoy. Vendrán algunos viejos compañeros de otros refugios para revisar unas cosas.- todos se alegraron.- Menos tú, Juliet. Sigues castigada y aun debes hacer los quehaceres de la casa.  
-Sí, abuela.- contestó cabizbaja, si supiera que había salido seguro le aumentaría el castigo.  
-Muy bien. Dejémosla descansar. Vamos, chicos.  
-Juliet, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Marinette tímida y su abuela le sonrió para salir dejando a las chicas solas.- ¿Puedes ir a con Adrien y disculparme por hoy?  
-No puedo, si mi abuela se entera que salí...  
-Le diré que fuiste a buscarme algo. Por favor, no quisiera preocuparlo.  
-Vale. Lo haré. Pero cúbreme bien las espaldas, no quiero estar castigada el resto del verano.  
-Perfecto. Y si pudieras llevarle algo, sobró mucha pizza ayer.  
-Con lo de ayer a nadie le dieron ganas de comer.- las dos chicas se abrazaron hasta que unos tímidos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención y poco a poco la puerta se abrió.  
-Ho-Hola...  
-¿Juleka?- la joven entro tímida al cuarto y Juliet sonrió.  
-Voy a por té.- pasó a lado de su amiga pero esta no le dirigió mirada alguna. Parecía un animalillo asustado.  
-¿Juleka?  
-Me dejaron pasar. S-Supe de Alya lo que pasó y... y yo... quise venir y ver cómo estabas.- un débil sollozo salió de su boca y Marinette palmeo la cama para invitarla a sentarse. Así lo hizo.

-Tranquila Juleka. Estoy bien, nada más tengo fiebre.- Juleka apenas y la miraba.  
-Lo siento...  
-Es un poco molesto estar enferma en verano pero será cosa de un día.  
-No. Yo... me refiero a… Siento lo de mi hermano.- Marinette quiso decirle algo pero Juleka por primera vez se mantuvo firme en ser ella quien hablara.- Sabía que algo raro pasaba cuando Luka comenzó a preguntar más sobre Kagami. Parecía raro contigo. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero cuando les vi... me enojé mucho. Le exigí a Luka que te dijera la verdad o yo te la diría. P-Pero debí decirte... Debí hacerlo porque eres mi amiga y antes de que tú los vieses. Lo siento… soy una mala amiga, soy...  
-Juleka, para.- tomó su mano para que al fin se detuviera.- No debes de culparte por lo ocurrido. No es tu culpa.  
-Me quedé callada... Debí decírtelo.  
-Es tu hermano, lo entiendo. Y yo... quizás debí darme cuenta de la verdad.- ahogó todo sentimiento que fuera a cerrar su garganta y empañar sus ojos.- Y Luka y Kagami son quienes debieron decírmelo, no tú.

-Tú lo amabas. Te rompieron el corazón.  
-Sí... lo amaba. Destruyeron mi confianza. Pero eso no quiera decir que alguna vez no vaya a superarlo. Poco a poco eso ha ido quedando atrás, incluso quien sabe, quizás a futuro pueda reírme de esto con ustedes. Pero tú, Juleka, no te culpes de los sentimientos o acciones de otros. Luka es tu hermano, él de seguro se arrepiente de haberte involucrado. Deberías perdonarlo.- Juleka bajó la mirada.  
-No creo que pueda...  
-No te diré cuándo. Eso ya es cosa de ustedes pero... no dejes que esto destruya su lazo. Eso es algo que se debe atesorar toda la vida.- extendió sus brazos.- Eres una de mis amigas más preciadas Juleka y eso no va a cambiar. Y Rose también lo sabe.  
No pudo soportarlo más. Se lanzó a los brazos de Marinette dejando ir pequeños sollozos que sacudían sus hombros. Marinette la estrechó con fuerza, deseando tanto transmitirle la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien. Y que no debía odiar a Luka, ella suspiró queda. Ya iba siendo hora de dejar de lamerse las heridas también. Lo que pasó, pasó, y lo que tuvo con Luka fue hermoso en su momento, pero al final no estaban por completo destinados. Dolía, pero debía avanzar. Tenía su teléfono a un lado, miró un momento la carpeta de fotos exclusivas de Luka y ella, cada una con una historia diferente llena de felicidad. Seleccionó la opción de eliminar y presionó el botón de Sí. Casi de inmediato sintió como si se hubiese arrancado algo del pecho, fue doloroso por un segundo pero el alivio fue tal que no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por ello. Abrazó con más fuerza a Juleka esperando transmitirle todo su confort.

-Ya pasó, Juleka. Hay que seguir adelante.  
Juleka no se movió de su lugar. En su interior quería hacer caso a Marinette, pero la forma en la que actuaron Kagami y su hermano no fue la correcta. Sentía arraigado ese sentimiento que no la dejaba en paz. Y no sería tan fácil de perdonar esa traición que no fue sólo hacia Marinette, sino también hacia ella... 

Bridgette estaba amasando una bola de masa en la cocina, lista para un quiche. Más podía sentir la mirada del gato de sus hijos en la ventana que había vuelto en algún momento de la mañana. No podía explicarlo pero sentía una mirada acusadora de parte de aquella criatura que había demostrado un endemoniado ingenio al momento de escapar de la veterinaria. Sus ojos verdes eran demasiado penetrantes por la forma en como la observaba. Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas pero de verdad sentía que la juzgaba por algo.  
-Quizás te hayas escapado pero si quieres estar con mis hijos deberás vacunarte. No pienso tenerte en mi cocina hasta nuevo aviso.- suspiró largo cuando vio que este bostezó acostándose en el marco de la ventana.- Genial. Estoy hablando con un gato. Marianne tiene razón, necesito salir más.  
Plagg entrecerró sus ojos y entonces los gemelos entraron a tropel con Fu detrás. Plagg se puso alerta. Había algo en ese tipo que no le gustaba. Quizás su instinto felino le estaba diciendo algo.  
-Buenos días, Bridgette. Te he traído tu medicina.  
-Oh, gracias señor Fu. Se me había casi olvidado.- Plagg ladeo la cabeza. ¿Medicina? Ahora que lo pensaba ella parecía siempre dolerse casi todo el tiempo, ¿estaría enferma?  
-¡Vamos a jugar!  
-¡Vamos afuera!  
-Niños, no vayan tan lejos. Y ya saben lo que les he dicho de ir a la playa.  
-Sí, mami.  
-No iremos lejos.- los dos niños salieron de la cocina y Plagg sintió sobre él la mirada del anciano. Le causó escalofríos. Al dejarlos solos, el señor Fu le dio un vaso de agua mientras ella tomaba una pastilla color negra.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Sé que ya debería haberme acostumbrado a estas alturas, pero los huesos me duelen mucho. Si no fuera por su medicina...  
-Calma, calma. Tal vez deberías tomarte un tiempo fuera.  
-P-Pero es la mejor temporada del año. No puedo irme, estas semanas son esenciales para mí y para el negocio.- hizo hacia atrás un mechón de cabello.- En invierno rentaré una cabaña o podría ir a la ciudad, no puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad.  
-No digo que cierres todo el verano. Sé que estos días son importantes. Pero un fin de semana lejos te ayudará.- no le dio a replica.- Tranquila. Mi esposa y yo nos haremos cargo. Pero lo importante eres tu.- al final Bridgette terminó asintiendo con lentitud.

-Tiene razón. Gracias por todo, señor Fu.- le abrazó contenta y el este correspondió el abrazo.- Sabe qué. Voy a regalarle unas bolas de mozzarella que me acaban de traer. Sé que Marianne hará maravillas con ellas.  
-Eres muy amable, y a Marianne le encantarán.- Bridgette abrió la alacena pero al ver la gran mordida que tenía cada una de las bolas su buen humor desapareció.

-¡Argh! ¡Voy a hacer que castren a ese gato!

Adrien no podía estar más desilusionado y molesto. Tanto que no se comió los bocadillos que Juliet le trajo en nombre de Marinette.  
-Entonces hoy no podrá venir.- la joven hizo hacia atrás de su oreja un rizo algo nerviosa y acercando un poco más un pedazo de pizza.  
-Me dijo que sin falta vendría mañana, Adrien. No debes preocuparte.  
-Ya veo...  
-¿No gustas comer algo?  
-No. Creo que me iré. ¿Claude?- el castaño negó con la cabeza mientras disfrutaba de su rebanada de pizza.  
-Yo me quedo. Ya te veré después, Adrien.- el rubio asintió y miró a Juliet en disculpa.  
-Dile que deseo se recupere.- se hundió y desapareció de su vista. Juliet suspiró ruidosamente, culpándose de que quizás no había sido buena idea contarle sobre la razón de porque Marinette había estado en ese lugar.  
-Estaba enojado.  
-No lo culpo. Cualquiera lo estaría, ahora mismo debe estar pensando la forma de despedazar al culpable de tal siniestro acto.- Juliet abrió la boca pero la cerró, la verdad si estaba en lo correcto y Lila tenía que ver, era tentadora la idea.  
-¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?

-Que es tentador.- adivinó Claude y Juliet negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, debo irme. Sólo vine a eso y a dejarles los bocadillos.- la reacción de Claude fue similar a que le hubiesen pinchado la aleta.  
-¡Espera!- ella se detuvo y se volvió al escucharlo.- ¿P-Por qué no te quedas? No porque Adrien y Mari no estén no significa que no podamos pasarla bien.  
-E-Es que estoy castigada. Y tengo miedo que mi abuela se entere.  
-Al menos quédate unos minutos, ¿vale?- ella sonrió. Sería muy desconsiderado de su parte dejarlo solo. Además, no era mal chico.  
-Está bien. Creo que puedo estar una hora fuera, tal vez dos.- Claude sonrió y Sain miraba con burla a su chico que se puso a lado de la chica que se sentó hundiendo sus piernas en el agua.- ¿Qué es eso que llevas contigo?  
-¿Esto? Es un libro. Es uno de mis favoritos.  
-¿Un libro?

-Sí, un libro cuenta historias fascinantes y entretenidas.

-¿Podrías leerme algo?  
-No lo sé. ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?- la sonrisas de Claude se extendió.  
-Chica, ese es mi fuerte.  
-Muy bien. Aquí no puedo leer porque necesito más luz, habrá que salir.

-No hay problema, conozco un buen sitio donde tendremos privacidad.

-Vale, pero no digas que no te lo advertí, si te dan pesadillas...

-Adelante, pero este tritón no se asusta tan fácil.  
Claude comió sus bocadillos, dejando también para Sain, que veía a su chico por completo embelesado por la humana, tal vez demasiado... 

Chloe había seguido con meticulosos cuidado la preparación de esa poción dentro de una concha de mar. Molió unas perlas nuevas, agregó coral rojo, y por ultimo agregó un cristal de cada uno.  
-Un cristal de luna y un cristal del abismo.- al momento de unirse, el líquido dentro se tornó de color blanco. Chloe se pinchó el dedo con la concha y al meter su dedo en ese líquido, este se tornó de un rojo brillante.- Auch. Espero que no deje marca. Ufff, esto no fue tan difícil, con razón hasta mamá que no mueve una aleta puede hacerlo.

Miró nerviosa la pócima, tragó duro y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Muy bien, no te acobardes ahora. Hasta el fondo. - lo bebió todo antes de arrepentirse. Al hacerlo hizo una mueca ante el asqueroso sabor.- ¡AGH! Esto sabe peor que… espera.- leyó un pasaje.- ¿No beber dentro del agua? ¿Por qué no…?- su garganta se cerró de golpe. Sintió como algo oprimía sus agallas de forma dolorosa, su cola se tensó y le dolió como si la estuviesen partiendo en dos, y un grito desgarrador salió de su boca. Se estaba muriendo, eso debía ser porque ahora sentía como si se estuviese derritiendo por dentro y su cola era destrozada. Sentía que no podía respirar, nadó desesperada hacia arriba y afuera se arrastró a la arena mientras el dolor y el fuego cedían al fin de forma rápida dejando atrás el mar. Respiraba con dificultad, sentía el sol acariciar su piel, y escuchó una voz que clamó su nombre.  
-¡Chloe!  
El artista corrió hacia ella, viendo la mitad de su cuerpo arrastrarse en la arena, algo malo debió pasar. La tomó de los hombros escuchándola toser.  
-Chloe, ¿qué te ha pasado?  
-Yo... ¿Funcionó?  
-¿Funciono? ¿Qué funcio...?- sus ojos y boca se abrieron tanto como pudieron, no había notado las agallas ni las aletas desaparecidas, no, lo que captó su atención fueron dos hermosas, largas y torneadas piernas bronceadas que tenía en lugar de cola. Su sonrojo fue más que evidente sin poder distinguirse demasiado de su cabello, al tener entre manos a una sirena con piernas y desnuda en la playa.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto bebidas de temporada e imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	14. Sentimientos ocultos

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Y bueno, oficialmente la tercera temporada ha terminado. Lo sé, lo sé, pero anunciaron el próximo hiatus no será tan largo, esperemos que cumplan su palabra y con todas las dudas y pendientes que tienen… entre ellos un VERDADERO ADRINETTE! Ajum… bueno, sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 14.  
Sentimientos ocultos.

Podía sentir la presión en su cuerpo en el agua. ¿Estaba en la cueva? No, estaba oscuro porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco fue abriéndolos y vio encima de ella la luz del sol sobre el agua. ¿Estaba bajo el mar? ¿Cómo? Dos manos tomaron las suyas y frente de ella estaba Adrien, su querido tritón le sonreía y veía con una ternura desmedida que hizo saltar su corazón. Este la jaló y nadaron por el extenso mar. Pasando hermosos y coloridos arrecifes de coral, multitud de peces de colores nadaron alrededor de ellos y de la nada una hilera de pececillos la hicieron cosquillas al pasar. Alrededor de ellos había otras sirenas que no les prestaban atención, pudo ver a Claude hablar con una sirena de espeso cabello y cola color agua marina con sombras lilas que le daba la espalda pero había algo familiar. No muy lejos vio a un tritón de cola purpura y de cabello rojo como Nathaniel, pero pasó tan rápido que no lo pudo ver bien. Adrien le hizo girar sobre sí misma, ella rio y Adrien se detuvo, entrelazó sus dedos a lo alto y su mano se posó en su cintura, mirándola con un gran amor, y fue que se dio cuenta, sus manos estaban llenas de cicatrices, no tenía prenda alguna pero podía distinguir sobre su pecho una cicatriz pequeña, y lo más importante, no tenía piernas, en cambio tenía una cola roja y brillante como rubí con sombras rosadas en las aletas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero no pudo pensar porque Adrien la besó, este beso no era como el de la cueva, este beso guardaba tantos sentimientos y palabras de amor que inundaron su pecho y la hicieron sentirse deseosa de más, entregándose a ese sentimiento de júbilo. Y de repente todo se oscureció, gritos de terror se alzaron por todas partes y Adrien la asió de la muñeca al tiempo de alejarse y ver detrás de ella millares de colmillos puntiagudos abrirse en una enorme boca...

**PAF**

El sonido la despertó y casi saltó. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía la boca seca. Entonces pudo ver que lo que se había caído había sido una caja de zapatos y Nathaniel estaba congelado cerca de sus cosas.  
-¿Nath?  
-Ho-Hola Marinette. No quería despertarte.- ella se sentó un poco con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y bebió un poco del vaso con agua que le habían dejado con una jarra. Recordó que Juleka se había ido tras un buen rato.  
-¿Que ocurre, Nath? ¿Necesitas algo?  
-P-Pues yo... Veras, hay una chica y ella sufrió un accidente con su ropa y...  
-¿Una chica?- sonrió al artista que se sonrojó.  
-S-Si, bueno, es alguien que he conocido este verano.  
-Oooh, ya veo.- sonrió mirándole acusadoramente.- Y esa amiga tuya necesita ropa.  
-Exacto. Y no puede ir a donde se hospeda porque está muy lejos y tú eres más o menos de su talla.  
-Entiendo. No se diga mas.- se levantó y miró su ropa. Veamos... ¿Qué tal esto?- Nathaniel sintió como si le diese un ataque al ver ese conjunto blanco y rosa tan corto y transparente.  
-N-Necesito algo más largo, y no tan claro.  
-¿Cómo es ella?  
-Tiene cabello rubio, piel bronceada y ojos azules un poco rasgados.  
-Ah, ya. Bien, entonces el rosa no es su color. Creo que tengo algo perfecto... ¡Ta-da! ¿Qué opinas?- Nathaniel tomó el vestido de corte halter de color azul que le daba.  
-Es perfecto, gracias.  
-Cuando quieras. Espero le sirva a tu amiga.  
-Igual. Por cierto, ¿no tendrás unos zapatos a juego?- la joven arqueó la ceja.  
-¿Es que tu amiga va desnuda?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! E-Es sólo que... también se arruinaron sus zapatos.  
-Vale. Toma estos. Con suerte no se le habrá arruinado la ropa interior. Que tengas buen día. - bostezó dejando a Nathaniel más rojo y contrariado, cerrando la boca incapaz de hacer esa petición...

Adrien estaba furioso. Se sentía impotente e inútil. Era la segunda vez que algo le pasaba a Marinette en tierra y él no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Deseaba tanto destrozar a quienes le habían hecho daño, por primera vez ese deseo letal nació en él. Sus colmillos y garras deseaban tanto lastimar a los perpetradores, rasgar su piel, llevarlos hasta las profundidades y hacerles aquello que era prohibido por su raza. De repente algo capto su mirada y toda su ira se desvaneció siendo reemplazado por el miedo.  
-¿Félix?- se ocultó tras unas rocas pero su hermano ni siquiera había puesto atención a los alrededores, mucho menos en su presencia.- ¿A dónde va?- lo siguió cuidadoso y su corazón se detuvo al ver a donde se dirigía.

Félix entró a la cueva, Adrien nadó a cierta distancia, casi a ras de la arena y transformándose para que sus ahora oscuras escamas le ayudaran a esconderse en la oscuridad. Para su alivio pudo ver que el lugar estaba vacío, seguro que Claude se marchó al poco tiempo. Pero vio a Félix salir a la superficie y casi en la entrada de ese fantástico paraíso, su mano pasó por el muro, casi no se notaba, pero Adrien lo notó, era la escritura de su pueblo. Alguien había pasado sus garras sobre un mensaje escrito, oculto entre las sombras, hasta hacerlo casi ilegible. ¿Qué era eso?

Félix se volvió con brusquedad, pero Adrien se escondió, maldiciendo que quizás lo hubiese visto. Pero no fue así. Félix se sumergió y nadó rápidamente fuera de la cueva. Adrien dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio. Se acercó a la pared e intentó descifrar el mensaje ante el profundo arañazo en la roca.  
-Por siem-pre... Fé… ri… amo… a-¿amor?- se sorprendió en gran manera y miró por donde se había ido su hermano. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Y qué tenía que ver su hermano en ese mensaje? 

Alex y Max estaban jugando en el agua, habían decidido dejar por un momento sus juguetes a sugerencia de Plagg que los veía por encima de una roca. Max empujó a Alex y este lo sujetó para llevarlo consigo. Los dos reían tanto que no se daban cuenta de las pequeñas escamas que comenzaban a aparecer en la planta de sus pies.  
-¡Plagg, ven a jugar!- le invitó Maximilian al verlo acostado.  
-No puedo hacerlo. En esta forma no me gusta tanto el agua.  
-¿Y no puedes cambiar?  
-¡Sí! ¡Transfórmate en algo divertido!- exclamó Alexander.- Como un delfín o ¡un tiburón!  
-¡Una ballena!  
-Ni loco. Ustedes están muy a la orilla, no puedo transformarme en esas cosas hasta estar mar adentro.  
Los dos gemelos se lamentaron y entonces Plagg lo vio a la distancia. Se levantó y con una sonrisa vio a los niños.  
-Oigan, renacuajos. Quisiera preguntarles, ¿dónde está su papá?- los dos niños dejaron de jugar y respondieron serios.  
-/Fuera/  
-Vamos, pueden decirme la verdad. Prometo no decirle a nadie.- Alex torció la boca y Max jalaba su camiseta.  
-Es que mamá se pone triste cuando preguntamos y...

-Por eso no decimos nada.- Plagg sonrió amplio, por supuesto que no les diría nada.

-Y qué tal si les dijese que conozco a…  
-¡Niños!- la voz de la anciana lo interrumpió. Marianne bajó los escalones a la playa y los dos salieron rápidamente del agua desapareciendo al pisar tierra sus escamas y pequeñas aletas.- ¿Cuantas veces les hemos dicho que no deben jugar en el mar? Es peligroso.  
-/Perdón abuela/- se disculparon muy apenados.  
-Ya, bueno. Recojan sus cosas, vamos a casa para secarlos. No queremos que su madre se moleste.  
-¿Le vas a decir a mamá?- pregunto Alex.  
-Debería, pero por esta vez no lo hare. Pero entiendan, el mar es peligroso. Y no queremos asustar a su mamá.  
Los dos asintieron y recogieron sus juguetes para irse de la playa en la mano de la mujer. Pero Plagg vio a Félix a la distancia, su rostro desencajado lo decía todo, el mar lo había guiado a su sangre que clamaba a esos hijos perdidos. Este desapareció entre las olas y Plagg rechistó. Quizás fuera cruel pero era lo mejor, esa humana no era digna de tener a esos hijos del mar, y ahora faltaba qué haría para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar…

Los pequeños puestos, la música, y los olores nuevos llamaron la atención de Chloe cuyos ojos brillaban como dos gemas, se movía con gracia como si bailara y la falda del vestido que quedaba por encima de sus rodillas se movía con ella como una campana. Quedaba prendada ante las joyas de bisutería o las reales, artesanías e incluso algunos juguetes.  
-Chloe, espera, vas muy rápido.  
-¿Es que no puedo evitarlo? ¡Todo esto es tan nuevo y fascinante!- vio un puesto de tostadas francesas y esta arqueo la ceja curiosa al ver como freían y espolvoreaban de azúcar el pan.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Pruébalas. Son deliciosas.- Nathaniel compró un par de platos para ambos y el de Chloe tenía fresas y el de él arándanos.  
-¿Que es esta cosa roja?- preguntó con clara desconfianza.  
-Fresas y mermelada. Está rico.- lo hizo con un gesto torcido, y al hacerlo sus papilas gustativas la dispararon a un nuevo mundo de sabor. Aquello era el paraíso.  
-Es... ¡DELICIOSO!- Nathaniel le dio uno de sus arándanos y los ojos de Chloe lo miraron agradecida antes de comérselo.  
-¿Está bueno?  
-Mmmm, no creo poder recuperarme después de esto.- Chloe al ver como la veía se sus mejillas se sonrojaron.- Muéstrame más cosas.- este asintió mientras seguían adelante hasta un puesto donde vendían materiales de arte, Nathaniel sonrió ante unas cosas nuevas e interesantes, pero notó como ella miraba un collar con un cristal rojo en forma de corazón. Pagó sin problema lo que quería junto con el collar y el del puesto se lo dio.  
-Toma, te lo regalo.  
-¿En serio? Es tan bonito.  
-Es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida. Deja te lo pongo.- Nathaniel se puso detrás para abrochar el collar y Chloe sintió una corriente eléctrica ante el leve roce de sus dedos.- Listo.  
-Gracias. Siempre me han gustado las cosas rojas.  
-¿Y eso?  
-No lo sé. Supongo que algo relacionado con mi vida pasada.  
-¿Vidas pasadas?  
-Bah. Es una tontería. Una leyenda muy antigua.- soltó de forma despectiva.  
-¿Quieres contarme?- comenzaron a caminar por los puestos.  
-Bueno, ya que, pero si te aburres no me culpes.- se detuvo a admirar unas telas.- Se decía que hace siglos, en la época donde las sirenas poblaban en abundancia los océanos y peleaban con piratas que no hacían nada más que cazarnos, una gran bestia apareció de la nada y devoró a más de la mitad de las sirenas. Los sobrevivientes pelearon hasta desfallecer, y después de vencer a la bestia, las sirenas y tritones cuyas parejas perecieron, murieron de tristeza y se convirtieron en espuma de mar.  
-Qué triste.  
-La leyenda cuenta que estos esperan renacer para reencontrarse con su pareja. Para los de nuestra especie sólo existe una pareja y esta es para toda la vida.  
-Monógamos. Entiendo. Entonces crees que te gusta el rojo porque...  
-Ya te dije que es una tontería. No creo en esa leyenda. ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?- Chloe corrió escaleras arriba a una plaza y al alzar la cabeza, la nariz de Nathaniel empezó a sangrar. ¡Podía verle todo!- Mira esto.- dijo tomando un tomate de un puesto orgánico.- ¡Me recuerda a ti! ¿Nathaniel? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Nathaniel le dio alcance con la mano en la nariz, pero se podía distinguir algo de sangre entre los dedos, pegándose a ella lo más posible para que nadie más pudiese ver algo.  
-Creo que voy a llevarte primero a otro lugar.  
-¿A dónde?  
-A un lugar que seguro de gustará.- ella hizo un puchero pero le siguió. Le gustaba el tono rojo que tenía la cara de su artista... 

-Poco a poco el hombre sin rostro se alejó del campamento, silbando entre los árboles, y desvaneciéndose entre la oscuridad del bosque dejando un rastro de sangre del campista desaparecido.- cerró el libro Juliet dejando boquiabierto a Claude, pero con una gran sonrisa.  
-Wow, que loco. ¿Y qué pasa luego?  
-Es el final de la historia.  
-Oh, qué mal. Quería escuchar más. ¿Puedes contarme otra?  
-Claro. Pero será para otro día. De verdad no puedo quedarme más tiempo, se está haciendo tarde.  
-Lastima. Quizás la próxima vez podamos nadar.

-Eh... Bien, no soy tan buena nadadora.- admitió apenada jugando con un mechón de su cabello.  
-Oh, vamos. Seguro no eres tan mala.  
-Lo soy. Puedo flotar en una piscina pero el mar adentro me aterra.  
-¿Piscina?  
-Es un lugar más pequeño para nadar. El punto es que... No sé si pueda, me aterra.  
-¿Por qué le tienes miedo?  
-Es algo inconsciente. No es nada.  
-No puede ser nada si te hace temer al mar. Vamos, puedes decirme tu secreto, no saldrá de mí.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?- ella desvió la mirada y suspiró temblorosa, sintiendo un peso en su pecho.  
-Cuando era niña mis padres murieron. Ellos iban por el camino cuando un camión los sacó de la carretera. Dijeron que estaban inconscientes cuando cayeron al mar...- apretó los ojos intentando no echarse a llorar.- Me es difícil hablar de ello todavía, pero eso destrozó a mi familia.- al ver su expresión, Claude sujetó su mano y ella pudo ver que la miraba, no con lastima, sino con una seriedad y empatía que la desarmaron.  
-No puedo decirte que siento tu dolor cuando yo no he pasado por esa desgracia. Pero mientras estés conmigo, el mar no se transformara en ese monstruo que temes y que se lleva vidas. Es una promesa que te hago en el nombre de mi especie y de mi vida.- ella no sabía que sentir, apenas le conocía. Sonrió limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas y apretó su mano en respuesta, musitando un débil 'Gracias'.  
-Voy a tomarte la palabra.- Claude sonrió, y Juliet pensó que si no fuera un tritón, se hubiese enamorado a primera vista de él...

Chloe nunca había visto nada más bonito que todas esas prendas de colores y accesorios variados.  
-¿Te gustan?- pregunto Nathaniel y Chloe miro un vestido amarillo.  
-¡Todo es tan lindo! ¿Quién diría que los terrestres tienen estas maravillas?- la dependienta que la escuchó la miró extrañada y Nathaniel se interpuso.  
-Es de Grecia, de una isla en medio del mar.- la dependienta les dejó y este suspiró a lo bajo.  
-Bueno, ante todo debes usar ropa interior  
-Ya uso ropa.  
-No de la interior. Debes ponerte algo debajo.  
-¿Ropa sobre ropa? Eso es ridículo, completamente ridículo.  
-Es necesario.- la llevo a la pequeña sección de ropa interior.- Muy bien. Buscaré a la dependienta para que nos ayude. Escoge lo que te guste.  
-Vale.- contestó sin prestarle más atención. Esas pequeñas prendas eran en su mayoría muy lindas.- ¿Quien querría ocultar esto bajo la ropa? ¡Hey!- alguien topó con ella a sus espaldas y vio a una chica de hombros encogidos y cabello naranja.  
-Oh, l-lo siento.  
-Bah, no pasa nada. Quizás tú me puedas ayudar.  
-¿Y-Yo?- Chloe miro a los lados.  
-¿Ves a alguien más? Eres la única aquí. No deberías preguntar lo obvio.

-L-Lo siento…- Chloe rodó los ojos.

-Cómo sea. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sabrina.

-Bueno, Sabrina, me llamo Chloe. Necesito que me ayudes para saber cómo sé cuál de estas me queda.  
-Bueno... ¿sabes tú talla?  
-¿Mi qué?  
-Espera.- Sabrina tomó un sostén y se lo puso sobre la ropa a Chloe, al ver que no quedaba, le puso una talla más pequeña y voila.- Mira, esta es tu talla, aquí lo marca.  
-Oh, ya veo. Te lo agradezco. Y como recompensa te voy a dar lo que quieras. ¿Te gustan las perlas?

-Me gustan, pero mi amiga me dijo que no me quedaban bien.

-¡A todo mundo le quedan las perlas! Tu amiga debe estar mal de la cabeza. A ti seguro te quedarán divinas.

Chloe puso su palma detrás cerrando el puño, donde se vio un leve brillo dorado. Al poner la palma adelante, Sabrina vio un hermoso collar con una fina cadena dorada y una perla con una línea de pequeños rubíes y amatistas en forma de rombo, en fila, incrustados. Sabrina quedo encantada.  
-¡Es hermoso! ¿En serio puedo quedármelo?  
-Por supuesto. No importa.- Sabrina nunca había tenido algo tan bonito. Ni siquiera Lila le daba estos detalles.  
-¡Es divino! ¿Hay algo más en que te pueda ayudar?  
-Pues sí... ¿cómo se pone esto?- pregunto apuntando el sostén.

Nathaniel regresó un poco contrariado porque la dependienta estaba ocupada, pero al ver a Chloe dándole consejo a Sabrina sobre qué traje de baño comprar, se sorprendió en gran manera.

-Mira, te queda este. Seguro que serás la envidia de muchos.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Sólo no te encorves y bajes los hombros. Muestra que tienes porte y presencia, querida, o sino parecerás que siempre estas asustada.  
-¡Muchas gracias! Mira, esta sombra de ojos te quedaría perfecta, Chloe.  
-¿Sombra de ojos? De donde vengo usamos pigmentos naturales pero no duran mucho.  
-Seguro este sí.  
-¿Chloe?- se acercó este con cierta cautela y Sabrina se giró cohibida y fingiendo revisar otras prendas.  
-¡Nathaniel! Mira, ya he elegido estos conjuntos. ¿A que son lindos?- Nathaniel se sonrojó, uno negro con encaje y otro blanco de lacitos azules lo dejaron sin aliento.  
-Sí, bueno, te los compro y ya te pones uno.- tomó su mano y Chloe vio en un estante otro tipo de ropa interior.  
-¿Que eso de ropa comestible?- la cara de este se coloreo tanto que hasta se sintió mareado.  
-Ya te explico luego. Vamos.- Chloe vio a Sabrina despedirse y esta le regresó el gesto. Sabrina miro de nuevo su collar y sonrió muy feliz de haber conocido a Chloe... 

Luka se asomó de su camarote al percibir los deliciosos olores provenientes de la cocina. Fue al comedor donde su madre estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la barra y Kagami le daba la espalda estando dentro de la cocina. Eso lo dejó perplejo.  
-¿Que pasa aquí?  
-Oh, Luka. Kagami se ofreció a hacer la comida el día de hoy. ¿No es un lindo gesto?  
-No sabía que cocinabas.- dijo a su novia.  
-No lo hago.- respondió depositando un postre en la barra.- Pero anoche estudie algunos tutoriales por internet y quise hacer algo por tanta amabilidad recibida.- Anarka sonrió y en esos momentos Juleka llegó.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Mira, Juleka. Kagami nos está haciendo la comida.- la joven apretó sus labios.  
-Ya veo...- Kagami puso un tazón de arroz.  
-Adelante, pruébalo.- le invitó y Juleka al sentir que todos la miraban, esta tomó una cuchara y lo comió.  
-Esta... bueno.- Kagami sonrió.  
-Puedes también probar mis onigiris. Adelante.- no se veían tan estéticas y Juleka probó una por obligación. Tenían un sabor que no podía identificar.  
-¿Que tienen?  
-Varían, algunas tienen carne, pescado, ciruelas.- Juleka se puso pálida.  
-¿Ciruelas?- de repente comenzó a toser, todos se asustaron y la rodearon.  
-Luka, trae su medicina. Kagami, hielo.- ordenó la capitana llevándose a su hija a su habitación.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kagami confundida y Luka respondió con la medicina en mano.  
-Jule es alérgica a las ciruelas, la inflan como un globo.  
-Lo siento tanto. Debí decirte, cariño.- se disculpó Anarka.- Ven hija. Vamos a tu cuarto.- Luka besó a Kagami al verla paralizada.  
-No fue tu culpa. En un momento regresamos a comer.- pero Kagami ya no le importaba la comida.  
-¿Estará bien?  
-Se le hinchará la cara, pero en un par de horas estará mejor.  
-¡Luka!  
-Ya regreso.- Kagami apretó los puños furiosa. Había hecho eso para ganarse un poco más a Juleka, quería llevarse bien con ella, quería poder tener una relación normal. Pero al parecer tendría que hacer mucho más si deseaba poder hacer las paces. Fue a por el hielo, esperaba que su cara no estuviese tan hinchada. Al menos no podría alegar un intento de envenenamiento con los labios inflamados... 

Marinette se sentía mucho mejor, en realidad era como si la fiebre hubiese desaparecido. Necesitaba salir y al asomarse por la ventana se dio cuenta que no había pasado demasiado tiempo y que todavía no había comenzado a atardecer, grata fue su sorpresa al ver una luz cerca de las rocas. Respondió con otra luz y la otra desapareció. Adrien le estaba esperando. Se despidió de Tikki con unos mimos y al bajar vio a Nino y Alya besándose en el sillón, fue sencillo despistarlos. No tardó demasiado en llegar a la cueva y apenas y se sentó con el agua mojando sus piernas, Adrien llegó y salió a la superficie.  
-Hola, Adrien.  
-Hola. Supe que estabas enferma.  
-Un poco de fiebre, pero fue más el susto. Quería agradecerte por salvarme ayer.- Adrien desvió un poco la mirada.  
-De nada. Yo... Agh, debí haber llegado antes.  
-Adrien, no podías saber.  
-Tenía que. Pude sentirlo, fue como si mi corazón se oprimiera estando a punto de desfallecer. En ese momento supe que estabas en peligro.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste sentirlo?  
-No lo sé. Pero... Pero si algo te pasa, me muero. Marinette, te has convertido en alguien importante para mí. No sólo como una amiga. Yo... me gustaría poder explicarlo pero es difícil y...- la mano de Marinette se posó sobre su puño.  
-Yo... no sé qué decirte, o pensar. También eres muy importante para mí.  
-Pero...  
-No hay pero...- se sonrojó.- Adrien, no sé cómo explicarlo pero siento como si te conociera desde antes, quizás de años. Y cuando estoy contigo yo...- la mano de Adrien acarició su rostro y este la acercó un poco más a él.  
-Entonces... No sabemos qué nos pasa.  
-Es confuso.  
-Extraño pero...  
-¿Nada malo?  
-Nada malo... Marinette.  
-¿Mmh?  
-Yo... quisiera…  
-Hazlo...- ni siquiera supieron en que momento estaban susurrando, cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, encajando perfecto, los brazos de Adrien la acercaron más y ella enredó sus dedos en su húmedo cabello, aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con algún otro que hubiese dado, era increíble, adictivo y mágico, como el del sueño. Adrien mordió un poco su labio inferior y ella no se negó a dejar que sus lenguas se conocieran. Ni siquiera quería respirar porque eso significaría separarse de él. Y Adrien no quería dejarla ir, esa pequeña hembra era suya, tan hermosa, dulce, de un corazón puro, con ella se sentía completo y feliz. No podía negarlo más, la había encontrado, no en el mar sino fuera de este, Marinette era su otra mitad.

El sonido de exclamaciones ahogadas hizo que Marinette abriera los ojos un poco para toparse con Claude y Juliet mirarlos desde la entrada con la boca abierta, incluso Sain, había salido del agua y su boca estaba más abierta que los dos chicos. Marinette se sonrojó de golpe y separó a Adrien, este al ver a los intrusos comenzó a brillar tan avergonzado como lo estaba ella.  
-Eh... Hola chicos, menuda sorpresa...  
-¡Sí! ¡Vaya!- Marinette vio a Adrien de reojo.- N-Nosotros estábamos... digo, no es lo que creen, estábamos...  
-Le mostraba a Marinette la técnica para respirar bajo el agua.  
-¡Sí! Eso mismo...- al ver que ninguno de sus amigos reaccionaba tuvieron que hacerlo ellos. Marinette fingió un largo bostezo.- Cielos, creo que aún me falta descansar.  
-Sí, eso, debes cuidarte para que la fiebre no te suba.  
-Eso mismo.- los dos se acercaron a sus amigos.- Vamos Juliet, o tu abuela podría llegar de repente.  
-Claude, hora de regresar. Sabes cómo son nuestras familias si llegamos tarde.- no pudieron volver a mirarse, estaban tan avergonzados. Y además, ¿Que había sido eso? Ahora todo era mucho más confuso. Al subir las escaleras Juliet al fin pudo reaccionar.  
-Marinette, ustedes estaban...  
-No quiero hablar de eso.  
-P-Pero eso... Digo, es que eso es...  
-¿Qué? ¿Raro? ¿Irreal? ¿Fuera de toda lógica?  
-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.  
-¡Ya sé!- exclamó caminando por el pueblo.- Pero creo que... me gusta Adrien.- Juliet abrió la boca pero la cerró. No era Alya para dar alguno de sus consejos, ni siquiera tenía experiencia en ese campo porque ningún chico le había interesado. Pero hacia poco de lo de Luka y no sabía si debía decir algo. Así que repitió una frase de su padre que la recordaba hasta el día de hoy.  
-Pues... Si él te hace feliz, no tiene nada de malo.  
-¿Juliet?  
-Digo, si te has vuelto a enamorar... que nadie te diga que está mal. Es lo que sientes.  
Marinette sonrió, su amiga a veces podía no ser tan activa como Alya, pero era buena escuchando y muchas veces daba excelentes consejos. De repente se toparon con Nathaniel que bajaba otro juego de escaleras pero no estaba solo.  
-Hola, Nath.- saludó la franco-china a su amigo.  
-¿M-Marinette? ¿Juliet? Vaya casualidad...- sonrió claramente nervioso.- D-Digo, pensé que estarían en la casa y... ella es Chloe. Venimos del festival.- Chloe arqueó la ceja y miró despectiva a Juliet.- E-Ella es m-mi...- no pudo decir nada. Chloe se puso frente a él para sorpresa de las chicas. Marinette hubiese reconocido a Chloe, pero la última vez que la había visto era una sirena de cabello suelto y había sido unos segundos. Tras dedicarles una mirada arrogante a las chicas, Chloe se volvió y besó a su artista frente a ellas de una forma casi lasciva que las hizo sonrojar, luego le dejó una marca en su cuello que hizo al pelirrojo ahoga un gemido. Chloe se volvió a ver a las chicas y se fijó en Juliet con la nariz apuntando alta.  
-Soy su musa, un placer. Nos vemos, cariño. Conozco el camino de regreso.- la rubia se fue dejando a un muy sonrojado y apenado artista que no tenía ni idea de que decir a sus amigas. Pero Juliet lo miró inquisitiva.  
-Así que te van las rubias.- Nathaniel se cubrió los ojos, incapaz de verla a la cara.

-¡Ni una palabra!... 

Sabrina tenía una sonrisa desde que conoció a Chloe. Era rara pero le había caído muy bien. Al llegar a su casa de playa, vio que Lila estaba viendo una revista de moda y comiendo unos chocolates. Y no se veía tan feliz.  
-¿Dónde estabas? Te envié por mi pedido hace mucho.  
-Lo siento pero no tenían esos chocolates que te gustaban, así que estuve buscándolos mientras hacia la compra. ¿E-Esos son mis chocolates?- Sabrina sacó la caja con su nuevo traje de baño y Lila lo notó.  
-No importa eso. ¿Y eso qué es?  
-¡Oh! Es mi nuevo traje de baño. ¡Es súper mono! Una chica llamada Chloe me ayudo a escogerlo. ¡Es súper linda! Y también muy simpática.  
-Ah, ya veo...- dijo con expresión dolida.- O sea, que te vas por ahí sola y te haces de más amigos mientras que yo estoy aquí encerrada.  
-P-Pero te sugerí si querías venir.  
-No me hace bien tanto sol. Además, ¿se te olvidaron las fresas que te encargue?  
-Oh... se me olvidaron. Es que con el festival...  
-Ya déjalo. Después de todo lo que hago por ti. Voy a mi cuarto. Necesito estar sola.- se llevó una caja de aperitivos y se encerró en su habitación. Sabrina se sintió culpable. Lila era su única amiga, la única que le prestó verdadera atención cuando iban en el instituto, y la había dejado en la estacada. Que mala amiga era. Al otro día, tendría que ir desde temprano por esas fresas para darle una sorpresa en el desayuno. No iba a desilusionarla otra vez... 

Audrey nadó a un hueco al principio del interior del vacío. Esta sacó de este un cofre antiguo, y desde el fondo del abismo un rugido estremecedor la hizo fruncir más el ceño.  
-Estúpida bestia.- lanzó el cofre a las afuera y al abrirlo un pulpo de color morado la vio y se estiró bostezando.  
-¿Que desea ama?- preguntó el familiar, notándose en uno de sus tentáculos, un anillo de color negro. Ella sonrió de lado.  
-Nooroo, necesito tu ayuda para recuperar mi libro. Tú sabes dónde puedo conseguirla. El kwami asintió pero la miró asustado.  
-No... No creo que sea conveniente... no podría…  
-Por supuesto que sí puedo. Ahora, llévame a donde están los akumas.- el pequeño asintió temeroso y la guio hacia su destino, sabiendo que esa sirena traería caos a todo ser viviente. Entre tanto, otro tritón estaba planeando que hacer, porque no dejaría que su sangre siguiera en tierra mucho más tiempo…

Algo había cambiado en el mar. Fu podía sentir que algo grande y peligroso se acercaba y el mar intentaba advertirles. Marianne se acercó a su esposo por detrás.  
-¿Cariño? ¿Pasa algo?  
-El mar ha cambiado Marianne. Las olas muestran furia en vez de calma.  
-Bridgette se acaba de ir con los niños. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con ellos?  
-No lo sé, no creo que sea su tiempo, pero el mar siempre reclama a sus hijos, de una forma u otra.- este abrazó a su esposa.- No te preocupes, estaremos allí para lo que sea.  
-¿Y qué tal si no podemos con esto?  
-Todo estará bien, mi bella joya de mar. Haremos lo que sea para que todo esté bien.- la mujer asintió pero no dejó ir la preocupación que sentía. Porque presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, al igual que sentía a su marido tenso. Wayzz, su tortuga, se arrastró hasta la puerta corrediza de cristal, y se quedó quieto, observando el mar y la fuerza de sus olas...

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos los que me leen. De corazón, gracias! Y bueno, les pido por favor que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	15. Monstruo marino

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Yo estoy que tan emocionada! En serio, todavía estoy con el hype de la temporada, también porque ya terminaron de sacar los episodios en español. Me encantó escuchar como Ladybug llama a Chat Noir su Príncipe, ¡qué lindo! Y mi odio a Hawk Moth se incrementó a niveles que hasta me sorprende. Pero como sea, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir que esperamos ansiosos la cuarta temporada…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 15.  
Monstruo marino.

Nino le dio un golpe en la espalda a Nathaniel justo cuando este bebía un poco de agua.  
-¡Hombre! Felicidades. Ya me enteré, pillín. Debemos ir a beber por ahí para celebrar.- Nathaniel casi se vuelve a ahogar por otro golpe y Alya se rio de su novio.  
-Ya déjalo, Nino. Lo vas a ahogar.  
-No, no. Esto es digno de celebrarse. Voy a llamar a Kim y Max, deben saberlo.  
-Que alguien me dé un tiro.- suspiró con pesar. Marinette comió su segunda mini pizza congelada, cortesía de Nino, sintiéndose mucho mejor.  
-Me alegro haber recuperado el apetito. ¿Vas a comerte eso, Juliet?  
-Mmm. No, adelante.- respondió con desgana ya que nada más se había comido una parte de la suya.  
-¿Que ocurre Juliet? ¿Te sientes mal?  
-Eh, no, no es eso. Pero pensaba en ya sabes quienes y lo que dijiste.  
-¿Y?  
-Bueno, sé que te dije que no tenía nada de malo, pero ¿no crees que… quizás te sientas así por lo de Luka?  
-¿Luka? Luka no tiene nada que ver en esto. Adrien es muy diferente así como lo que siento por él, esto es más profundo.  
-¿Estas segura?  
-Lo estoy.- recalcó con ceño fruncido.- Y no necesito que me analicen o que me digan lo que debo pensar o sentir.  
-Fue sólo un punto de vista...  
-Pues no lo necesito. Te agradezco tu preocupación pero puedo sola llegar a entender lo que siento, y no necesito que me apoyes en un momento y luego me ataques después.

-No te estaba…- no le dio tiempo a replicar porque Marinette se levantó de la mesa y se fue a paso duro. Alya se acercó a Juliet.  
-Chica, ¿qué pasa?

-Yo y mi bocaza…  
Marinette llegó a su cuarto, estaba muy molesta con Juliet, ¿cómo podía decirle eso? Vale, quizás era extraño que sintiera esos sentimientos hacia Adrien después de algunas pocas semanas, pero no podía negarlo, su corazón latía como loco cuando se trataba de Adrien y sentía que él llenaba una parte de su corazón que no sabía que existiera. Alguien tocó a su puerta.  
-Vete Juliet, ya hablamos mucho.  
-Pues qué bueno que no soy ella.- dijo Alya que entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.-Juliet me contó lo que pasó.  
-¡¿Te contó?!- exclamó con pánico.  
-Sí. Dijo que un chico te trae de cabeza últimamente.  
-Oh, claro. Un chico... un chico ¡normal! Como cualquiera.  
-Ajá. A ver, dime. ¿Cómo se llama y cómo es?- las dos se sentaron en la cama.  
-Se llama Adrien. Y es un gran chico. Creo que me gusta.- Alya chilló contenta.  
-¡Chica! Estoy tan contenta que al fin superaras a Luka.  
-Sí, yo creo... Lo superé mejor de lo que creía. Pero Juliet piensa que quizás me esté precipitando.  
-Bueno, no la culpo. Hasta yo pienso lo mismo.

-¡Alya!

-Peeeeeero, no es por hacerte sentir mal. Es decir, tu padre murió meses atrás, y eso fue un duro golpe para tu familia y para quienes lo conocían; luego fue la mega traición de tu ex y Kagami a días de estas vacaciones. Y ahora que estas volviendo a abrirte al amor no puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa por ti. Eres nuestra amiga y te queremos mucho. Por eso estamos preocupadas porque de verdad deseamos lo mejor para ti.  
-Es cierto, no lo había visto así. Oh, ¡la tome con Juliet sin haber pensado! Seguro piensa que soy una mala amiga.  
-No se diga mas.- fue a la puerta y al abrirla Juliet estaba del otro lado con grandes bolsas de botana. Marinette abrazó a su amiga como disculpa.  
-¡De verdad lo siento!  
-No pasa nada. Yo también debo disculparme. Si de verdad te gusta mucho, pues es genial, y me alegro mucho por ti. Te mereces lo mejor Marinette.

-Gracias chicas. Son las mejores.  
-¡A ver, chicas!- exclamo Alya.- ¡Hora de tener una noche de chicas!  
-¿Y qué hay de Nino?- preguntó Marinette.  
-Nino estará ocupado con Nathaniel celebrando que tiene novia. Así que ¡afuera sostenes! ¡Vamos a pasarlo bomba!- las chicas se rieron y se encerraron toda la noche en el cuarto de Marinette. Mientras que Nino estaba en la sala en medio de un video chat.  
-¡Salud! Aunque nada más brinde con zumo por ahora por ti, Nath. ¡Te mereces lo mejor!- chocó su vaso con el que tenía Nathaniel en mano.  
-Felicidades Nathaniel.- le felicitó Max.

-Ya quiero conocer a la afortunada.- se rio Marc.  
-¡Estamos orgullosos de ti!- exclamó Kim.-Yo si voy por una cerveza a tu nombre.  
-¡Que ya me dejen en paz!- rogó Nathaniel en nombre de su buen juicio.

-Jamás, queremos detalles.- sonrió Marc perverso desde el otro lado de la cámara.

-/¡SÍ!/- exclamaron los chicos y el pelirrojo supo que sería una larga noche…

Juleka había permanecido en su cuarto todo el día, pero Kagami había visto lo suficiente para saber que esa alergia no era cualquier cosa, y justo cuando Luka y Anarka comían su comida, para que no se desperdiciara, se había enterado que su cuñada buscaba ser modelo y ese verano estaba preparando una carpeta. Quiso golpearse la cabeza hasta desfallecer.  
Estaba sentada en una silla de playa, se arrepentía de haber ido a esas vacaciones, todo lo que hacía terminaba en desastre, quizás era una maldición por haberle quitado el novio a Marinette. Eso debía ser, estaba maldita por ser una horrible amiga y el universo se estaba encargando de recordárselo, al igual que su madre que le enviaba videos de lo decepcionada que estaba de ella.

_Ojala recapacites de tu comportamiento pronto. No he recibido una llamada tuya, ni respondes a las mías. Ojala te lo pases bien con ese chico que has elegido como novio, porque de mí no obtendrás nada hasta que abras los ojos y seas la heredera de la familia que debes ser._

Suspiró dejándose caer en la silla de playa sobre la cubierta. El sonido de una guitarra a sus espaldas la hizo voltear y vio Luka tocar una hermosa melodía que hizo vibrar su corazón.  
-Sabes cómo hacer para sentirme bien... pero hoy he metido grande la pata.  
-No digas eso. Fue mi culpa no haberte dicho. Y Juleka entiende que no fue tu culpa.  
-Claro.- dijo rodando los ojos.  
-Hey.- tomando su barbilla con delicadeza, la guio para que lo mirara.- Créeme, lo sabe. Mañana saldré con ella y hablaremos. Veras como se arreglan las cosas muy pronto.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista? Es decir, esto es un desastre, las vacaciones son un desastre, y no he podido disculparme aunque quisiera con Marinette- Luka sonrió y le besó.  
-He aprendido que aunque todo se vea mal siempre hay una solución a todo.- Kagami le abrazó impulsiva, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. A Luka le gustaba cuando era tan expresiva, comprendiendo que si bien no iniciaron con el pie derecho, podían hacer frente a lo que fuera mientras permanecieran juntos... 

Adrien no había parado de recibir las burlas de su amigo, desde lo ocurrido, al menos sabía ser discreto y no lo hacía frente a todos, eso se lo admiraba.

-Oh, Marinette, tus labios son como vida para mí.- se reía Claude de su amigo.  
-¡Ya cállate! No es cómo crees.  
-Brillas como un pescadito del abismo. Y vi una lengua involucrada en ese "boca a boca".- Adrien terminó yéndosele encima y Sain suspiró cansado y harto de la actitud de esos dos.  
-¡Ya está bien!- Adrien estiraba la boca de Claude y lo soltó de mala gana.- Adrien, esto no es mi asunto ya que soy familiar de Claude y Plagg debería darte esta plática. Pero como sabio familiar que soy, más que Plagg, te daré un consejo. Examina tus sentimientos. Y si crees que vale la pena, porque chico, tu aleta va a estar en peligro constante por las consecuencias que vas a desatar… adelante.- Adrien asintió con seriedad, sabía que no todo sería bueno siendo de dos especies completamente diferentes, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía dejar ir a Marinette o nunca volvería a ser feliz.  
-Hey, ¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Plagg que llegaba campante.  
-Plagg, ¿dónde estabas?- le reclamó Adrien.  
-Por ahí, por allá, cosas mías. Un asunto importante que requería mi presencia. Ahora bien, ¿de qué me perdí?- Sain miró con desconfianza a Plagg y luego contesto con toda la malicia posible.  
-Tu protegido ha iniciado una relación con una humana, se han dado de besos y no bajo el agua.- la cara de Plagg fue digna de recordar hasta el final de los tiempos.

-¿Plagg?- Adrien le picó.

-Creo que tu familiar ha muerto, Adrien.- Sain no dijo nada, pero sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo en tal shock.

-Que hambre tengo, vamos a cenar… 

El mar se había oscurecido. Todas las sirenas y tritones que habían ido por los alrededores regresaban tras un largo día, pero estaba seguro que nadie había tenido un día como el suyo. Félix vio a un joven tritón ir a con sus padres, seguro un año o dos mayor de esos niños que llevaban su sangre. Lo observó hasta que alguien se interpuso en su visión y por inercia tuvo que retroceder ante la absurda cercanía.

-¡Félix! Justo te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué quieres Claudia?

-Pues justo quería comentarte que algunos tritones y sirenas irán a los arrecifes del sur. Quisiera saber si quisieras…

-Estaré ocupado mañana. Y no me interesa. Ya habían dicho que las medusas se estaban acercando por el sur y eso no es bueno.

-Oh, vamos Félix, ¿qué más puede ser más importante?

-Lo que sea es más importante que tú. Así que déjame en paz.- Claudia le miró dolida y ofendida.

-Cómo quieras, pero no me vengas rogando cuando estés solo.- se marchó de allí dejando una estela de burbujas en la cara de Félix y este suspiró. Definitivamente no quería a Claudia cerca, algo le decía que planeaba algo.

Las risas de un par de pequeñas sirenas lo sacaron de sus malos augurios, haciendo crecer dentro de él el rencor y el odio hacia los humanos. Ella le había arrebatado a sus vástagos. Esa maldita mujer traicionera le había negado su propia sangre. Podía sentir su esencia de mar llamándolo a por ir a por ellos. Esos niños no debían estar en tierra, debían estar allí, con él, lejos del descuido humano, su inconsciencia y de alguien tan podrida como ella. Sus hijos, su sangre, merecían estar a su lado. Y lo estarían. Pronto. Porque el mar siempre reclamaba a sus hijos perdidos de una forma u otra.

Adrien había notado a Félix raro, más raro que de costumbre. Estaba seguro que estaba murmurando algo a lo bajo, tal y como hacía su padre cuando planeaba algo. Daba miedo. Iba a acercarse para preguntarle si algo iba mal, recordándolo en la cueva y ese mensaje.  
-Adrien.- el rubio se volvió para ver a Chloe, no había 'Cariño' o 'Adrichoo' esta vez, y no recordaba cuando ella le había llamado por su nombre.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
-Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?- le asustó un poco la seriedad en su voz. Chloe suspiró con fastidio.  
-Mira, no soy buena para de ir esto, pero me gustaría pedir p-p-p...- Chloe hacia muecas como si se hubiese pinchado con una medusa.- Per... Perdón. Por todas las veces que fui pegajosa contigo.- Adrien no supo responder, al menos no enseguida en que comenzó a balbucear hasta que al fin pudo responder de forma coherente.  
-Oh... bien, no hay problema.  
-Y quería saber, si... podemos seguir siendo amigos.- Adrien la miro con cariño. Por un momento pensó que tenía frente a él a la Chloe pequeña que había conocido de niño. Pero no, Chloe era una mujer ya, pero sería siempre como su hermanita.  
-Siempre seremos amigos Chloe.- Chloe le abrazo contenta, ya que desde que había conocido a Nathaniel, no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Pero al ver a Claudia nadar a lo lejos, hizo una mueca, su hermana nunca debía enterarse de la existencia de su artista.  
-Dale un consejo a tu padre y hermano. Diles que se cuiden de mi familia.  
-¿Chloe?  
-Ya sabes como son. Como sea, nos vemos.  
-¿No quieres cenar?  
-Uff, no. Ya he comido mucho hoy. Buenas noches.-Chloe se fue, dejando a Adrien un poco extrañado por la actitud y advertencia, pero estaría con los ojos abiertos por si acaso, ya que tampoco confiaba en la hermana y madre su amiga... 

Una enorme roca en el abismo cubría una cueva oculta ante el simple ojo. Audrey chasqueó los dedos y Nooroo con pesar se transformó en un calamar gigantesco, apenas visible entre tanta oscuridad solo por los peces luminiscentes. Sus tentáculos retiraron la enorme roca y luego esta cayó mucho más abajo del abismo, y del interior de la cueva había una antigua y pequeña caja hecha de piedra con símbolos de protección y de advertencia en su antiguo dialecto.

-Al fin, ¿por qué lo pondrían en ese lugar? Súbeme.- Nooroo obedeció y la hizo subir, ya fuera del abismo, Nooroo regresó a su forma más pequeña y Audrey sin dudarlo abrió la caja, y una serie de pequeñas medusas negras comenzaron a surgir de esta.- Nooroo, detenlos.

-Sí, ama…- los ojos del kwami brillaron de un tenue morado y los akumas detuvieron su nado.

-Perfecto, me alegra ver que no eres un inútil, Nooroo.- fijó su atención en las medusas.- Escuchen bien, mi libro de hechizos está desaparecido. Les ordeno que lo busquen en donde sea. En lo profundo del mar, en los límites o donde sea. Invoco su antiguo poder para incluso encontrar a algún esclavo para ello.- uno de los akumas la rodeó, y se prendió en su pecho de donde surgió un prendedor en forma de mariposa que fue atado por una fina cadena, sonrió al verlo.- Mira nada más. Ahora ¡salgan y no regresen sin mi libro!- los akumas obedecieron, salieron del abismo, buscando también una potencial victima para su akumatización...

Esa noche las chicas habían quedado agotadas, pero aun teniendo sus cuartos a unos pocos pasos, se quedaron a dormir en el cuarto de Marinette en donde la aludida, aun estando en su cama, no tenía un sueño tranquilo... Todo estaba en sombras, pero imágenes violentas aparecían golpeando su mente con fuerza. Alguien alzaba una fusta gritándole que era una inútil. Enormes barcos antiguos pasaban frente a ella. Su mano llena de sangre. Una bandera oscura se alzaba ondeando por el viento. El sonido de espadas. Y un grito tan desgarrador que al despertar estaba sudando, con la boca seca y Alya la veía preocupada.  
-Marinette, ¿qué pasa?  
-Y-Yo...  
-Chica, debiste tener una horrible pesadilla. Incluso tiraste tu despertador. ¿Qué soñaste?  
-Nada. Te juro que... fue tan raro. Ya no me acuerdo siquiera que soñé.  
-¿Es la primera vez que pasa?  
-Sí. Lo siento, Alya. Voy por un vaso con agua y luego a dormir.  
-¿Estas segura? Es decir, podemos hablar.  
-No. Ya es tarde y quiero dormir.- Alya bostezó, también estaba cansada.  
-Vale. Buenas noches.  
-Descansa.

Marinette pasó a una dormida Juliet y al salir respiró profundo y pasó su mano por su frente. Le había mentido a Alya. Pero era porque esas imágenes seguro tenían que ver con estar cerca del mar, es decir, estaba segura que esa bandera negra debía ser una bandera pirata. Bufó ante lo ridículo que sonaba. Tikki se puso a su lado y maulló.

-¿Te desperté a ti también? Lo siento, Tikki. Es que tuve un sueño muy raro. Menuda tontería. Piratas. ¿Te lo imaginas? Me estoy montando una película porque algunos puestos tienen temática pirata Vamos a dormir…

Tikki la siguió sin quitarle la vista de encima, un poco preocupada, incluso Breezy se había levantado, ambos animales se miraron pero ninguno hizo ruido. Tikki se acurrucó junto a su ama que la abrazó para poder conciliar el sueño.

Adrien se removía nervioso entre sueños. Podía sentir todo aunque supiera que aquello no era real. Su cuerpo golpeando el suelo de madera, le pusieron una cadena en su cuello y su cuerpo se quedaba en un espacio parecido a esa tina de baño, y frente a él, una mujer terrestre jalaba su cadena para que le mirara, este no podía ver su rostro pero sí pudo notar sus cabellos color medianoche y sus labios pintados de carmesí rojo.

-Ven aquí mi premio, ¿me extrañaste?

-¿Marinette?

-¡Despierta te digo!- algo golpeó la cabeza de Adrien y al abrir los ojos Plagg estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué? ¡Plagg! ¿Por qué me despertaste?

-Te estabas moviendo tanto que incluso me aplastaste. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla tenías?

-¿Pesadilla? Yo… no lo sé. Fue tan raro.- vio con pena al pobre pez.- Vuelve a dormir, Plagg. Prometo no aplastarte de nuevo.

-Más te vale. Estaba soñando con un delicioso camembert.

-Desde que vemos a Marinette te la pasas hablando de quesos.

-Son mi pasión. No lo entenderías, o tal vez sí, pero es la pasión equivocada.

-Como digas. Buenas noches, Plagg.

-Descansa, Adrien.- Plagg no tardó ni cinco segundos en volver a dormir, pero a Adrien se le dificultó, ya que algo le decía que ese sueño no había sido normal…

Los pescadores siempre preparaban todo su equipo levantándose muy temprano, pero últimamente les hartaba recoger más basura que peces. Y algunos pescaderos con los que tenían trato se habían quejado porque algunos peces tenían en su interior bolsas o desperdicios plásticos. No era su culpa, sino de los turistas, gente sin escrúpulos que lanzaban sus desperdicios. Un pescador vio con asco que debía limpiar su red de los restos de basura.  
-Esto es un desastre. Malditos turistas. No les importan nuestros mares. Cuanta basura. Si pudiera les haría tragar todo esto.  
Bajo su embarcación, un akuma nado en dirección a la superficie que al tocarla se convirtió en una mariposa que sobrevoló la nave hasta posarse sobre el viejo sombrero amarillo del capitán. Una sombra oscura en forma de mariposa apareció en sus ojos, y una voz se hizo presente en su cabeza.

-¿Quieres deshacerte de los turistas que ensucian el mar? Yo puedo ayudarte, querido.- habló Audrey desde su prendedor.- Pero a cambio, necesito que busques algo por mí. Un viejo libro, y te daré el poder que necesites para tus deseos.  
-No más basura, no más pesca mala. ¡Los turistas deben desaparecer!- el miasma oscuro le cubrió por completo, y una enorme pinza de cangrejo rompió la red por la mitad... 

Esa mañana el local de Bridgette estaba a rebosar. Los gemelos estaban dándole un baño de burbujas a Plagg porque su madre les había dicho que apestaba. El familiar tenía una cara llena de indignación.

-Luego que me levanté temprano para venir… - los dos hermanos rieron y echaron una cubeta encima.

El matrimonio Fu estaba sentado adentro del local, Wang Fu estaba mimando a su esposa Marianne diciéndole lo hermosa que era. Y Bridgette no paraba de ir de un lado a otro maniobrando con algunos platos, enternecida con la dulce pareja de ancianos. Luka tomó los dos platos que correspondían a su mesa, Bridgette le sonrió agradecida y fue a otra mesa a dejar la orden. Juleka vio con agrado su plato.  
-Este lugar es excelente, ¿no lo crees, Jule?  
-Lo es. Su comida es deliciosa.- dio un gran bocado a sus waffles. Luka espero a que su hermana comiera lo suficiente y así hablar.  
-Jule, lo que pasó… Sabes que ella no lo hizo con intención.- Juleka frunció el ceño.  
-Con ustedes no sé qué creer.- Luka bajó la cabeza triste porque su hermana dudara así de él.  
-Te juro que le iba a decir esa noche todo a Marinette. Pero...  
-Preferiste irte a con tu nueva novia.  
-No pasó eso.- ella le miró sorprendida.- Fui al barco a por algo que olvidé. Un disco y una partitura para Marinette.  
-¿Un disco y partitura?  
-Sabes que la música es mi medio para comunicarme. Intenté muchas veces decírselo pero las palabras nunca se me daban, y menos de la forma correcta. Al final pensé que mi don en la música podría decir lo que yo no podía. Esperaba que con ello fuera menos dolorosa la separación. No quería lastimarla así, te lo juro.  
-¿Y Kagami?  
-Creyó que ya le había dicho. No me dio tiempo de explicarlo, pero entonces llegó Marinette y… pasó lo que pasó.- suspiró. Juleka apretó los labios.  
-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Kagami?  
-No era mi plan.- confesó sincero.- Pero al conocerla fui viendo más allá de esa coraza que siempre lleva. Conozco sus miedos, sus inspiraciones, su dolor, y el gran corazón que tiene. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía era imposible negarlo. Marinette es una dulce melodía, pero Kagami me acopla perfectamente.- Luka sacó de su bolsillo un disco con una partitura.- Esta es la canción de Marinette. ¿Podrías dársela en mi lugar?- Juleka se sorprendió, pero negó después.  
-¿Crees que sea correcto?- Luka lo reflexionó y guardó de nuevo el disco.  
-Es cierto. Debo hacerlo yo. Sólo espero que la oportunidad se presente pronto.- Juleka podía ver autentico arrepentimiento en su hermano, y parte del resentimiento que sentía se redujo.  
-Estoy segura que si vas y hablas con ella...- de repente la gente afuera comenzó a gritar. Todos corrían despavoridos y la puerta del lugar fue arrancada de cuajo. Un hombre o monstruo de piel purpura, enorme y musculoso que tenía un brazo con una pinza de crustáceo entró al lugar. Llevaba pantalones negros, botas, un impermeable gris que no cubría su descomunal brazo ni combinaba con el sombrero amarillo en su cabeza, y un parche en su ojo.  
-¡Soy Clawstrong! ¡Y sacare a todos los malditos turistas de nuestras playas y mares!  
-/¡Wow!/- se expresaron los gemelos al ver el villano pero Plagg que tenía una toalla encima se sacudió y todo su cuerpo se erizo.

-Esto no puede ser… ¿Qué hace un akuma aquí?- todo su ser se tensó, listo para atacar a ese monstruo si tocaba a uno de sus niños.

Por un momento Luka recordó a los ridículos villanos de las caricaturas, todo un cliché con la pinza, pero este ser abominable, no tenía nada de gracioso, y sus ojos rojos prometían dolor a quien se pusiera en su camino.

Marinette había decidido salir para así poder realizar las compras pertinentes. Se alegraba que con el festival, los mercados hicieran promociones para los vacacionistas que rentaban vasas o chalets en la zona y cocinaban. Había encontrado unas buenas mazorcas tan dulces para hervirlas y berenjenas que estaba dispuesta en hacer en una lasaña. Se había decidido por un menú vegetariano debido a que cuando vio los productos del mar pensó que sería bueno hacer un pulpo al mojo de ajo, pero al igual que Alya estaba hartándose de comer pescado cada dos por tres y ya estaba cansándose de la comida chatarra, pero casi grita indignada al ver los precios de la carne, ¡era un robo! Salió del mercado con la bolsa de compras llena y una sonrisa satisfecha mirando la lista de compras.  
-Veamos que más me falta.  
-Cielos, Marinette.- la falsamente dulce voz de Lila le hizo hacer una mueca.- No sabía que te dedicabas a hacerle de sirvienta. ¿Cuánto para que vengas a limpiar mi casa de playa?  
-Seria casa de Sabrina, ¿no? Porque bien sé, tu única casa de campo se encuentra en Cornualles con tus amplios campos y tus decenas de sirvientes imaginarios.- Lila miró a los lados, Marinette supuso que no quería que alguno de sus nuevos "amigos" la escucharan desmentir una de sus más famosas mentiras. Lila se acercó quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara con esa sonrisa torcida que tenía.  
-Dime, Marinette. ¿Disfrutaste mucho ver a tu gata ahogarse?  
-Fuiste tú. ¡Por tu culpa mi gata casi se ahoga!  
-¿Casi? Es una lástima que no se haya ahogado como la dueña, así el mundo se hubiese librado de dos pestes.- mientras más hablaba Lila, algo dentro de Marinette se estaba abriendo paso.- Es una lástima que no pueda desperdiciar más mi tiempo contigo o tus inútiles amigos, pero ya tenía planes. Así que te sugiero que seas buena, o puede que algo te pase a ti o a alguno de tus estúpidos amigos o animales que tanto cuidan. Ya no tienes a ese vago sin talento de Couffaine ni a esa perra de Kagami resguardando tus espaldas, aunque hacían muchas cosas a tus espaldas, ¿no es así?- fue un segundo cuando los papeles se invirtieron. Lila estaba contra la pared con el brazo de Marinette oprimiendo su tráquea. Y la franco-china le habló con un tono acerado y con una mirada como dos estacas de hielo.  
-Escúchame bien porque lo voy a repetir una vez y espero que esa cosa asquerosa que tienes como cerebro funcione correctamente y capte el mensaje. Suelta una palabra, levanta un dedo o siquiera respiras en contra de mis amigos. Ahora si podrás decir que hice toda tu existencia un infierno.

-¿Cómo te…? ¡Agh!- Marinette apretó más su brazo contra ella.

-Tengo copias de los reportajes que Alya te hizo, y los reportes de todas y cada una de tus mentiras contra mí. Un click puede destruirte la vida, pero eso no dejaría la cicatriz que con gusto te dejaré en tu bonita cara. Así que atrévete, Lila. Pruébame, y veras porque hasta los tiburones me temen.  
Soltó a Lila que se había quedado sin aliento y Marinette sintió que esa extraña adrenalina la abandonaba dejándola por completo desconcertada. Sus manos temblaron, ella no era así. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para pensar. La gente corrió a su lado gritando la palabra monstruo y en un segundo la sangre se le heló, temiendo que hablasen de Adrien. Sus pies se movieron en dirección a los gritos sin prever con lo que se toparía al llegar al lugar, sin embargo con su lámpara iluminó hacia el mar, esperando equivocarse de todo corazón... 

Bridgette saltó a un lado y el akuma destrozó una mesa con una enorme pinza. Bridgette tomó una silla plegable y comenzó a golpearlo con ella, pero apenas y le hacía cosquillas, el akuma se rio de ella, más sin embargo, cuando el señor Fu le dio un golpe en pleno estómago, este se encogió adolorido. Juleka y Luka habían quedado atrapados en una esquina, y tras el mostrador, los gemelos se mantenían ocultos.  
-Plagg, tengo miedo.  
-Esa cosa va a lastimar a mamá.- mientras que Maximilian estaba abrazándolo, Alexander parecía a punto de saltar y comenzar a lanzar lo que fuera que tuviese en mano.  
-Ni se les ocurra salir. Dejen a los adultos en esto.  
Pero un golpe fortuito lanzó a Bridgette del otro lado del lugar. Aterrorizando a los gemelos.  
-/ ¡Mamá!/- captaron la atención del akuma al lanzarle todas las especias que tenían en mano y haciendo estornudar al akuma, este rugió furioso pero fue inmediatamente distraído por los hermanos Couffaine que comenzaron a lanzar todo lo que tenían en mano.

Marinette al llegar y ver la escena le parecía surrealista

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- se había quedado paralizada unos segundos antes de apreciar que los dos niños estaban atrapados. Vio un mantel sobre una mesa, un quiche y unas sillas. Prontos los hermanos se quedaron sin provisiones. Y Clawstrong fue a por ellos.  
-¡Oye tú! ¡Cerebro de medusa!- el villano se giró y el quiché se estrelló en la cara, Marinette corrió y desde atrás cubrió su cabeza con el mantel, jalándolo lejos de los niños y de sus amigos.- ¿Nunca te han enseñado a no meterte con alguien más pequeño?- lo hizo tropezar gracias a las sillas y este cayó al suelo.  
Bridgette fue a por sus hijos agradeciendo a Marinette la intervención. Marianne ayudó a una magullada Bridgette a alejarse cuando el akuma se levantó y alzó su pinza contra Marinette.  
-¡Marinette!- Luka se lanzó y ambos cayeron a un lado entre un par de mesas rotas.  
-¡Los turistas deben irse de nuestras playas! Y si para eso debo destruir los lugares donde se congregan que así sea.- iba a por Bridgette y sus hijos, el señor Fu se puso enfrente en posición de ataque, pero Plagg se le fue encima. No iba a dejarlo tocar uno solo de sus rubios cabellos. Marinette ayudó a Luka a sentarse.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Me recuperare. ¿Y tú?  
-Bien. Hay que sacarlo de aquí pero cómo... ¡Eso es!- se levantó ante la mirada de Fu que miró atento a la jovencita.  
-¡Hey! Cangrejo sobre alimentado. ¿No te gustan los turistas? Que mala suerte, justo cuando iba a tener una fiesta salvaje con mis amigos en la playa.- eso captó la atención del akuma.  
-¿Una fiesta?  
-Sí. Con bolsas de comida, música, y muchas, muchas cervezas.  
-¡NOOOOO! ¡Los turistas no deben acercarse a nuestras playas!  
-Intenta detenernos. ¡Sí, fiesta!- se fue corriendo y esa cosa salió detrás de ella como un toro embravecido.  
-¡Los voy a lanzar al mar A TODOS!  
Marinette tomó su llavero, se dio cuenta que por estar en el día la linterna casi no se vería, se sintió tonta por no haberlo notado antes, pero si lo haría un reflejo como de espejo. Tomó un espejo de un puesto al pasar y comenzó a reflejar una pequeña luz que se veía a la distancia.  
-Por favor, por favor, por favor Adrien. Nótalo.

Llegó hasta la playa y corrió por el muelle pero tropezó por culpa de un gran puñado de arena que Clawstrong lanzó con su pinza.  
-Ya no hay escapatoria. Sacaré a cada turista de nuestros océanos para siempre.  
Alzó su pinza para golpearla y Marinette se cubrió, pero dos manos oscuras salieron de abajo rompiendo las tablas y sujetando al akuma de los pies, hundiéndolo en el mar. Marinette miró a todas partes, e intentó ver algo sobre el agua, y le pareció divisar unas sombras alejarse, así que hundió su cabeza en el agua, y pudo ver a un furioso Adrien atacar al akuma sin piedad.

Adrien lo empujó a aguas más profundas. Ese monstruo podía respirar bajo el agua, bien, así podría hacerlo pedazos sin preocuparse si respiraba o no. El akuma era pesado, y por ello sus movimientos lentos, pero letales. Podía sentir su fuerza cada vez que abría y cerraba la pinza con la corriente agua. Su velocidad era su ventaja. Sus golpes eran precisos, sus movimientos rápidos, pero sentía que golpeaba una roca que apenas y podía romper.  
Marinette no podía aguantas más la respiración. Sacó la cabeza pero sabía que Adrien estaba en problemas, y no se equivocó ya que se formó de la nada una ola que la golpeó tirándola contra el muelle roto. Adrien fue golpeado por el agua, el akuma aprendía rápido y Adrien sintió que la pelea se le resbalaba de las manos cuando este le golpeo con su pinza. Marinette no sabía qué hacer.  
-Piensa, piensa. ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarlo?  
-¡El akuma!- la voz de Plagg a su lado la desconcertó y más al verlo como un gato negro.  
-¡¿Plagg?!  
-Hay que localizar el akuma y destruir el objeto para liberarlo. Así volverá a la normalidad.  
Marinette pensó por un momento, recordando a la perfección los elementos que tenía aquel akuma, lo único que destacaba era...  
-Su sombrero. ¡El akuma está en su sombrero!- miro a todos lados, y vio una caña de pescar olvidada y un salvavidas. Corrió recogiendo todo y se volvió a Plagg.- Plagg, necesito tu ayuda. 

Bajo el agua, Adrien conseguía acercarse y usar sus afiladas garras. Clawstrong rugía bajo el agua pero apenas y recibía daño y al mover sus brazos como golpes, olas iban contra Adrien que apenas y lograba esquivarlas. Y fue que cuando Adrien esquivó una ola, este le atrapó de la cola con su mano. Abrió y cerró sus pinzas como tijeras y Adrien vio con horror sus intenciones.  
Plagg nadó en un gruñido veloz con el chaleco en la boca Adrien lo tomó y no dudó en ponerlo sobe la pinza que ya no podía abrir. Un golpe de su cola en su cara lo hizo retroceder.  
-¡Debes sacarlo del agua!- gritó Plagg.  
-Sin problemas.  
Sus garras se clavaron en sus costados del akuma y usando toda su fuerza lo elevó hasta soltarlo y girar sobre sí mismo con un último golpe de cola. Más de la mitad de su cuerpo fue visible y Marinette lanzó el anzuelo que picó a la perfección y quitó el sombrero.

-¡Sí! ¡Ven con mamá!

Lo tomó y gracias al anzuelo lo rasgó en dos, sorprendiéndose al ver una mariposa negra emerger de la nada, cayendo al mar, muriendo y desapareciendo de su vista. El pescador volvió a la normalidad y Adrien lo arrastró inconsciente a la orilla donde Marinette le ayudó a dejarlo en la playa.  
-¿Estas bien, Adrien?  
-Tranquila, princess. Este tritón es más duro de lo que crees.- Marinette puso su mano en su mejilla y Adrien besó su palma.- Lo importante es que estés bien.- Plagg rodó los ojos.  
-Antes de que se pongan empalagosos debemos irnos. Esto no es buena señal si un akuma apareció.  
-Adrien...  
-Plagg tiene razón. Te veré después Marinette, y te explicaré todo. Cuídate.  
-Lo haré, tú también.- Adrien se sumergió y sacó su aleta como despedida, sin embargo, eso último fue notado por Lila, que se había acercado para ver lo que había quedado de Marinette tras haberla visto correr por el pueblo, pero se sorprendió al ver ello, tomando con su teléfono una foto de una figura oscura nadando por debajo del agua.  
-¿Donde...? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el pescador sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Marinette se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
-Ah... Intentaré explicarle lo ocurrido. Por ahora, venga, le llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Adrien y Plagg nadaron de regreso, pero Adrien se veía preocupado.  
-Es la primera vez que veo un akuma. Pensé que los habían destruido o encerrado en el abismo hacía siglos.  
-Esto es malo. Si hay akumas sueltos debemos todos tener cuidado.  
-Padre no estará feliz con ello.  
-Debemos ser cuidadosos. Tu padre no puede saber de ti o de mí cerca de tierra.

-¿Pero cómo se lo diremos?  
-Déjamelo a mí. Tengo más tacto que tú.  
-Gracias, Plagg. Eres el mejor.- dijo confiando en su kwami, sin siquiera imaginarse que Plagg estaba haciendo planes que tenían que ver con resguardar del peligro a sus dos nuevos cachorros. Era hora de hablar cara a cara con Félix, y traer de regreso al mar a esos dos hijos perdidos.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Creo que algunos ya se imaginarán lo que está pasando, y sin no todavía falta mucho por revelar. Así que tendremos sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo y algo horrible sucederá. Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir…. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	16. Hijos del mar

**Hola a todos! He vuelto de una convalecencia. Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado, pero ya me siento mejor, y aunque la fiebre vaya y venga de días, aún sigo escribiendo. Waaa! Sé que a muchos el hiatus será eterno, pero espero que no sea así. Y si tardan, que bien merezca la pena. Y bueno, sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 16.  
Hijos del mar.

La gente no paraba de ir y venir alrededor, lo sucedido había llevado a una gran conmoción y para sorpresa de todos, un impulso para el pueblo por todos los curiosos que se habían quedado estupefactos sintiéndose algún extra de una película de acción. Las autoridades habían hablado con el pescador alegando que no recordaba nada y diciendo que lo último que recordaba era estar limpiando su red desde antes del alba. Marinette suspiro de alivio. El sujeto no parecía tener alguna herida más que una jaqueca descomunal. Se giró para irse y se dio un susto de muerte al casi toparse de cara con Alya.  
-¡Marinette! ¿Lo viste? ¿Es cierto que era un monstruo?  
-Eh... bueno, tenía un muy buen disfraz creo yo.  
-Pues de acuerdo a los locales no fue un disfraz. El tipo medía más de dos metros ¡y era súper fuerte! Mira nada mas como ese camino está partido a la mitad.  
-Eh... ¿mala arquitectura? Quizás sea una forma de atraer más turistas.  
-Pues voy a desentrañar este misterio. ¡Las vacaciones se han vuelto interesantes! Monstruo marino, ¡allá vamos!  
Marinette se llevó la mano a la frente negando con la cabeza. Mientras que en la cafetería, Bridgette abrazaba a sus hijos llenándolos de mimos feliz de que estuvieran a salvo.  
-Oh, mis amores. Mis dos valientes niños.  
-¡Mamá!  
-¡No tantos besos!- Bridgette se rio y los abrazó escuchándolos quejarse un poco para soltarlos.  
-Niños, vayan arriba. En un momento subo para darles una recompensa por su gran valor.  
La cara de los gemelos se iluminó y subieron rápidamente. Bridgette examinó el lugar. No podría tener clientes en el interior del local pero el exterior había quedado intacto, sin embargo ahora su negocio quedaba en último plano de sus pensamientos. La pareja de ancianos se acercó a ella y Marianne tomó las manos de Bridgette que temblaban.  
-Por un momento pensé que...  
-Todo salió bien.- le tranquilizó Marianne.- No tardaran demasiado en arreglar esto y por mientras puedes atender a los clientes afuera.  
-No... No puedo. Por esta temporada, cerraré el lugar.  
-Bridgette...  
-Ese monstruo pudo venir de parte de Félix. Tal vez vino a llevarse a mis hijos.- el señor Fu le habló calmadamente.  
-No puedes asegurarlo. Lo que vino fue un akuma. Y este atacó a todo mundo por igual.  
-No me voy a arriesgar. Voy a adelantar mis planes y vamos a rentar lo que resta del verano la cabaña en el bosque. Hay un rio por la zona así que no extrañaran demasiado el agua.

La pareja sabía que era por el bien de todos. Wang Fu estuvo de acuerdo y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Muy bien. Estoy seguro que la pasaran muy bien.- Bridgette lo miró preocupada.  
-Señor Fu... las leyendas sobre los akumas...  
-Esperemos que no todas sean ciertas. Hay fuerzas demasiado oscuras en el mar y en la tierra para que una persona pueda controlarlas.  
-Con un objetivo a seguir. Y la pregunta sería...  
-Qué objetivo busca quien los ha llamado.  
Marianne abrazó a Bridgette. La joven era como una hija para la pareja, sabiendo por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Abrazándola para en silencio demostrar su apoyo y su cariño entre esa familia unida por el mar...

Gabriel, el gran tritón y líder de su especie, el héroe que pudo liderar un ejército de tiburones y que derrotó por sí solo a un kraken, palideció frente a sus ojos y Adrien no lo podía creer.  
-¿Es cierto lo que dices, Plagg?- preguntó con voz neutral pero la tensión en sus hombros era notoria.  
-Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Sentí una perturbación en las mareas y fue que nadé cerca de las playas humanas para verlo. Un akuma estaba atacando el lugar.- Gabriel frunció el ceño.  
-Y los terrestres...  
-Sorprendentemente no tuve que intervenir. El akuma desalojó el objeto al ser destruido y el infectado volvió a la normalidad.- su padre parecía aliviado, hasta que se giró a su hijo.  
-¿Y tú dónde estabas?- preguntó taladrando con la mirada a su hijo.  
-Eh... estaba en el navío abandonado, muy lejos de la playa.- Plagg intervino al ver a Adrien tan nervioso.  
-El chico apenas y se dio cuenta que me fui. Y ya sé que me escamarías si algo le pasa.- dijo Plagg como si no le importara.- Pero debemos tener cuidado, un akuma significa problemas, pero lo importante es, cuántos hay por ahí sueltos.- tras unos momentos de reflexión, Gabriel de nuevo volvió a ser el hombre imperturbable que conocían.  
-Llamare al consejo, que los guardias estén alertas. Sólo espero que los akumas no se les ocurra invadir nuestros dominios. Adrien...  
-Estaré atento, padre. Lo prometo.- su padre asintió y se fue. Adrien respiró aliviado.- No sé cómo le hiciste, Plagg. Pero me alegra que te creyera.  
-Bah. Es mi talento natural.- Adrien rio.  
-Bien, ahora me voy.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-A por Claude y luego a ver a las chicas. Les prometí explicarles lo que está ocurriendo, ¿vienes?  
-Nah. He nadado mucho hoy y todavía no me recupero de tremendo susto. Ve y que Sain los acompañe.- bostezó abriendo toda la boca y Adrien rodó los ojos.  
-Está bien. Te lo has ganado. Si Marinette lleva algo te lo traeré.

-Más vale que sea con queso.- tras darle unas palmadas en la cabeza, Adrien se fue y Plagg suspiró sintiéndose mal por engañar a Adrien, para luego ahogar un grito al ser sujetado de la nada desde atrás.  
-Tienes mucho que contarme, Plagg.- siseó Félix apretando un poco más ala pez.  
-¡No aprietes tan fuerte!- Félix le soltó.  
-Habla. Y no trates de mentirme porque ya sabemos que has adoptado la forma de un gato antes.- Plagg lo miró y sintió un escalofrío, tenía una expresión tan dura como su padre.  
-Sí, y tú sabes para qué, Romeo.- Félix afiló más su mirada.- Encontré a esos cachorros por casualidad, y vaya sorpresa me lleve a verlos. Así que quise comprobar si mi intuición no mentía. Pero no tardé en comprobarlo y hasta llevarlos al mar, ¿no los sentiste?- Félix apretó la mandíbula.- Ellos viven con su madre, la misma humana con la que te uniste años atrás.  
-¿Los cuida bien?  
-Más que bien. Son muy felices y hasta empalagosos, son buenos niños.  
-Ella no merece tenerlos.  
-Es verdad, después de lo que te hizo. Y con akumas cerca sería peligroso. Atacó directamente su hogar, quién sabe qué hubiese pasado de no haberlo derrotado.- Félix abrió los ojos grandes sintiendo el miedo atenazar su corazón y luego se mostró furioso.  
-Entonces no hay otra opción.- Plagg lo vio retroceder con la vista hacia la superficie, donde el agua reflejaba los rayos de sol.- Es mi deber proteger a mi sangre.

-Ya sabía que dirías eso.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?- Plagg sonrió a este y asintió.

-Oye, sería por su bien, aunque te advierto que de seguro no estarán contentos.- Félix miró a Plagg, acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo estarán cuando me conozcan, así que escucha que voy a decirte que tienes que hacer.

Audrey se encontraba en una cueva lejos de donde estaba su anterior escondite. Nooroo había estado en trance durante unos momentos y ya se estaba impacientando.  
-Ya basta de esto. ¿Han encontrado mi libro?

-No, ama. Muchas siguen en el mar. Sin embargo, algo le ha ocurrido al akuma que ha salido a la superficie.  
-¿Qué cosa ha pasado? Le di poder a ese terrestre para volverlo invencible.  
-Sabe que cuando un akuma siente los sentimientos negativos de una criatura, este se une para realizar algún objetivo. Pero este akuma ha sido derrotado.  
-¡¿CÓMO?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?  
-N-No lo sé. Puede ser que los terrestres hayan encontrado el objeto y destruido...  
-Eso no me lo esperaba.- rumió entre dientes.- Nooroo, existe la posibilidad de que mi libro esté en la superficie, ¿no?

-P-Pues es una posibilidad. Si el akuma fue a la superficie debió sentir la magia del libro, tal vez fue arrastrado por la corriente, o quizás…

-¿El ladrón sea un asqueroso terrestre?  
-Es poco probable pero...  
-¡Entonces que más akumas salgan a la superficie! Quiero que investiguen y si es posible se aten a más de esos terrestres.  
-Pero señora, el akuma podría lastimar a alguien y le recuerdo que sólo puede controlar un akuma por persona...  
-¡Silencio!- atrapó a Nooroo entre sus manos.- ¿Crees que eso me interesa? Lo importante es recuperar el libro a cualquier costo. No he llegado hasta aquí para que mis planes sean estropeados por un ladronzuelo.- apretó un poco la cabeza del pulpo y le hablo con voz siseante y amenazante.- Mas te vale que hagan su trabajo, porque cada uno de tus tentáculos depende de que yo sea reina del mar.- lo soltó y con pesar, Nooroo envió un numero de akumas fuera del mar, transformadas en mariposas negras, que volaron en dirección a la playa... 

Todo mundo se había apuntado para ayudar a recoger los destrozos hechos por el akuma, y Marinette aprovechó ello para sacar a Juliet con la excusa perfecta de ayudar para ir a la cueva donde Adrien y Claude ya les esperaban. Sain emergió del agua y miró a los todos los reunidos, fijando su vista en Adrien y Marinette.  
-¿Donde esta Plagg?- pregunto Marinette y Adrien contestó.

-El pobre quedó exhausto, lo dejé dormir para que se recuperara.

-Mmmm…-Marinette quería preguntar sobre cómo se había convertido en un gato, pero ya lo haría en otra ocasión.  
-Por el momento no importa.- impuso Sain.- Ahora vamos a lo serio. ¿Están seguros que vieron a un akuma?  
-Bueno...- Marinette no sabía que responder y Adrien así lo hizo.  
-Plagg lo confirmó. Un akuma convirtió a un terrestre en un monstruo y atacó el sitio entero.  
-Tenía la forma de una mariposa negra.- dijo Marinette.- Y luego cayó y desapareció en el agua cuando rompí el sombrero.  
-Esto es malo. Muy malo.- gruñó Sain. Juliet se sentía más perdida que su amiga en esa conversación.  
-Me gustaría preguntar. ¿Qué son los akumas?- Claude pasó la mano por su cabello húmedo antes de contestar.  
-Los akumas son pequeñas y maliciosas criaturas que forman parte de nuestras antiguas leyendas.  
-Leyendas que son verdaderas.- reafirmó Sain obteniendo la atención de todos.- Hace muchos tiempo, nosotros los kwamis fuimos apareciendo por el mundo. Éramos muchos, nacidos por fuertes y puros sentimientos. Y cuando los seres vivientes estaban en paz con el mundo espiritual, se nos asignaba como Familiares a ciertas personas que eran dignas para proteger del mal a este mundo. Pero al pasar el tiempo, cada vez menos kwamis eran asignados. Guardando sus poderes hasta que tocase despertar en alguna época.  
-¿Son algo así como protectores?- preguntó Marinette.  
-Exacto. Incluso hubo un tiempo que transmitíamos nuestras habilidades a nuestros protegidos para ayudarlos con misiones de gran importancia. Y los akumas eran un tema serio. Muchos siglos atrás, un poderoso y malvado hechicero, secuestro a uno de los nuestros, su nombre era Nooroo. Nooroo tenía el poder de crear criaturas de luz que otorgaba poderes y habilidades a las personas, ya fuera súper fuerza, velocidad, o hasta hacer crecer cultivos, su poder era uno de los más impresionantes entre nosotros, pero ese malvado hechicero corrompió su poder y usó su poder para dominar a la gente y así se crearon los akumas, que poseían a las personas con sentrimientos negativos y los convertía en monstruos a las órdenes del dueño de Nooroo. Peleamos contra él pero la victoria fue amarga. Aunque rescatamos a nuestro amigo, Nooroo, no podía deshacer los akumas hechos de energía tan negativa, así que estos se encerraron en lo profundo del mar y varios de nosotros permanecimos entre las sirenas que prometieron proteger la caja donde fueron encerrados.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que hay kwamis terrestres?- pregunto Adrien.  
-Sí, los hay. Podemos sentir la presencia de algunos cercanos, pero actualmente no siento a algún kwami cerca.- a un lado, Tikki miraba curiosa a Sain y la cachorrita de Juliet se rascaba la oreja.  
-¿Y eso termino con el tema de los akumas?- preguntó Marinette y Sain retomó el tema.  
-No del todo. Siglos atrás, los piratas aparecieron y las cosas se tensaron un poco. Y sin poder evitarlo, una sirena rompió el sello y dejó que varios akumas la poseyeran.  
-¿Por qué hizo eso?- preguntó Adrien.  
-Fue por culpa del amor, u obsesión. Esa sirena estaba enamorada, sin embargo, el tritón del que estaba interesada ya estaba enlazado y cuando un tritón o sirena se enlaza con su pareja, el lazo es irrompible. Pero su odio fue mayor porque el tritón se había enlazado con una terrestre que abandono su mundo para unirse a los hijos del mar. Fue tan grande su odio que se convirtió en un monstruo que devoró a muchos de su especie, incluyendo... algunos compañeros míos.- el recuerdo era doloroso para Sain.- Y la tristeza de quienes habían perdido a su pareja fue tan grande que se transformaron en espuma de mar. Los akumas fueron sellados y enviados al abismo donde jamás podrían salir. Nooroo se convirtió en su guardián junto con el Sabio.- Adrien hizo una pausa para explicar.  
-El Sabio o Guardián es quien apoya al líder en decisiones y cuya palabra tiene más peso en nuestro pueblo, además de realizar magia de mar.  
-Pero luego que el Sabio desapareció, Nooroo también poco tiempo después, y nadie los ha vuelto a ver. Pero Nooroo era el único que sabía dónde estaban los akumas.  
-¿Crees que estará en problemas?- preguntó Claude y Sain frunció la frente.  
-Yo espero que no... Por ello deben tener cuidado. Ese akuma no estaba aquí porque sí. Todos tienen una misión que cumplir. Así que deben tener cuidado. Un akuma posee a una persona con fuertes sentimientos negativos. Y la única forma de acabarlo es destruir el objeto donde se localiza, después de eso el akuma desaparece.  
-¿Hay alguna otra forma de detenerlos?- preguntó Marinette.  
-Fuerza, voluntad y pensamientos positivos. Es todo lo que puedo decir.- el ambiente había propagado una estela de incertidumbre alrededor de ellos, dejando sumamente preocupadas a las chicas que se miraron entre sí sin decir palabra.

Al salir de la cueva las chicas no se sentían tranquilas. Ambos tritones notaron la enorme tensión que tenían y se miraron entre sí unos momentos para luego dirigirse cada uno a las chicas.  
-Sabes, Marinette, justo me gustaría quedar contigo esta noche. Tengo algo para ti.  
-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?  
-No te lo diré. Es una sorpresa.- le guiñó el ojo. Claude se dirigió a Juliet.  
-Oye, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos esta noche para enseñarte a nadar?  
-¿Pero el agua no es demasiado peligrosa de noche?  
-Conmigo a tu lado no necesitaras preocuparte. ¿Te animas, linda?  
Las dos amigas se miraron y terminaron por asentir.  
-Está bien, Adrien. Te veré esta noche.  
-Claro, Claude. No hay problema.- los dos tritones sonrieron.  
-Está decidido. Las vemos en la noche, chicas.- se despidió Adrien.

-Y prepárense para mojarse.- sonrió Claude. Los tritones se fueron, pero tras avanzar unos metros, Adrien detuvo a Claude.  
-Tenemos que buscar otra cueva en la zona.  
-¿Que dices? ¿No te gusta compartir acaso, amigo?- sonrió socarrón pero Adrien estaba mortalmente serio.  
-Félix estuvo aquí. Lo vi.- Claude palideció.  
-Oye con esas cosas no se juega.  
-No es broma. Félix estuvo aquí.  
-No es que no te crea pero he escuchado a tu hermano con el '¡Los humanos son unos traicioneros!' '¡La plaga del mar!' '¡Aléjense de los humanos!', que lo que me cuentas me parece, como diría Chloe, ridículo.  
-Créeme, yo estaba como tú. Por eso esta será la última vez que usemos este lugar.- Claude hizo una mueca.  
-Lastima, pero es mejor a que nos escame con conchas filosas.  
-Sí... Y dime, ¿es una cita?  
-¿No debería preguntar lo mismo?- ambos se rieron y detrás de ellos Sain torció la boca. Si bien no le gustaba que su chico fuera tras una terrestre, aquí había gato encerrado. El protegido mayor de Plagg ocultaba algo grande y ese kwami tramposo y bocón lo sabía. Miró a los chicos reírse entre ellos, no quería que saliesen lastimados. Eran buenos tritones, y esperaba que se diesen cuenta del error que conllevaría comenzar una relación con esas chicas terrestres, ya que si bien eran de diferentes mundos, las historias a veces tendían a repetirse para desgracias de todos...

Chloe miraba alrededor buscando a Nathaniel. No estaba para nada enterada de lo que había pasado pero estaba segura que necesitaban hacer algo para arreglar ese lugar, ¡era un desastre! Al fin distinguió una cabellera roja como los rubíes y se abalanzo sobre él.  
-¡Nath!- el artista soltó unas tablas para atrapar a Chloe.  
-¡Chloe! Pensé que te vería mas tarde en la playa.  
-Me aburría y vine a verte. ¿Qué haces recogiendo esto? ¿Hubo una especie de celebración salvaje?  
-Una celebración no. Pero si pasó algo salvaje.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Alguien destruyó todo el lugar. Se dice que fue una especie de monstruo marino.  
-¿Cómo?- los ojos de Chloe se abrieron grandes.- Eso es ridículo, completamente ridículo. Una criatura del mar no podría haber hecho esto.  
-No dije criatura, dije monstruo. Una amiga me pasó un video que le tomaron. Espera, deja te lo muestro...  
-¡Hey, Nath!- saludó Nino que dejó a un lado una cubeta llena de escombro.- ¿No me digas que esa es tu novia?- la cara de Nathaniel se tornó roja como su cabello, en cambio Chloe meneo su coleta con una sonrisa amplia al notarlo tan nervioso.  
-Me llamo Chloe, y soy su musa.  
-¿Su musa? O sea que te dibuja.  
-Por supuesto. A inmortalizado cada parte de mi cuerpo, ¿no es así?- Nathaniel se golpeó la frente, y Nino sonrió socarrón a su amigo que no sabía dónde esconder su rostro.

-No me digas, me gustaría ver eso.

-¡Ni loco!- exclamó Nathaniel volviéndose a Nino.  
-¡Chloe!- la voz de Sabrina llamó la atención de los chicos.- No sabía que ibas a estar por aquí.  
-Hola, Sabrina, ¿no?  
-¡Recordaste mi nombre!- exclamó feliz.- Me alegra mucho verte. ¿Tienes planes?  
-Pues tenía pensado estar con Nathaniel pero está ocupado ahora.  
-¡Genial! ¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver los alrededores con otros?  
-Pues...- miro a Nathaniel con cierta duda. Este miraba a Sabrina con cierta aprensión, como si no le gustara. Pero había algo en esa chica y en esos ojos que podía notar estaban sumergidos en una completa...  
-¡Sabrina! ¿Dónde has estado?  
-Ya vino la bruja mayor.- musito Nino claramente audible a su sensible oído. Sabrina se tensó y sonrió un poco tensa. Lila iba descarada vistiendo la parte de arriba de su bikini naranja muy atrevido y un cortísimo short blanco, y no estaba sola, había un grupo de chicos y chicas a su alrededor.  
-Oh, Lila. Mira, esta es Chloe. La chica que me regaló este bonito collar y me ayudó a elegir mi traje de baño.- eso captó el interés de Lila.  
-Vaya, así que eres la que regala perlas.- sonrió cortés mirando detenidamente a Chloee.- Fue un lindo regalo el que le diste a Sabrina, aunque no sé qué decirte del traje de baño... Le he dicho que esos colores no le quedan. Pero como sea podríamos muy bien ser amigas tú y yo.- algo tintineo en el interior de Chloe ante el sonido de esa melosa voz, era como si algo asqueroso se expandiera en el aire cada vez que esa terrestre abría la boca.  
-Ya. Lo pensaré.- dijo para deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible. Luego, Lila se fijó en Nino y Nathaniel y se rio a lo bajo de ellos.  
-Vaya Nathaniel, no sabía que habías cambiado a Marc por Nino. Seguro Alya es muy compartida.- los chicos la miraron con asco lamentándose que fuese mujer, mientras que los acompañantes de Lila se reían del dúo.  
-¿No tienes otro lugar donde esparcir tu veneno, Lila?- le enfrento Nino.  
-¿Que ocurre, Nino? ¿Ofendido por la duda a tu hombría?  
-Mira, Lila. ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigos en vez de hacernos perder el tiempo? Estamos muy ocupados.  
-Por supuesto. Los dejaremos SOLOS para que sigan con lo suyo.- las risas siguieron de parte de esos chicos. Y Chloe había tenido suficiente de esa peste.  
-Basta de este espectáculo. ¿Les parece gracioso reírse de cada palabra que salga de su boca como una bola de subnormales? Ridículo, totalmente ridículo.- todos se quedaron callados y Chloe miro a Lila de arriba a abajo.- Te voy a dar un consejo, querida, cuando abras esa boca mejor ciérrala, hasta aquí puedo oler la podredumbre que sale de ti cada vez que la abres.- todos quedaron en shock, incluida Lila que se puso roja de ira antes de recomponerse.  
-¿Cómo te atreves? Mira, no te conozco. Así que quizás no sepas quién soy ni la clase de personas que son esos chicos.  
-Me ha bastado con cinco minutos de mi tiempo conocerte a ti y a él.- señaló a Nino con su pulgar.- Porque al artista ya lo conozco. Y no puedo creer que he desperdiciado cinco minutos de mi vida en ti.- Nino y Nathaniel aguantaron la risa mientras Sabrina boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Lila la miró despectiva.  
-Veo que me equivoque contigo. Vámonos Sabrina. No vayamos a perder nuestro valioso tiempo.  
-E-Eh... Voy Lila.  
-Un momento. Hay una cosa más que debo decir.- se impuso Chloe.- Ese traje de baño le queda a Sabrina perfectamente. Mucho mejor de lo que a ti te queda lo que traes puesto.- Sabrina casi quiso sonreír pero Lila se giró furiosa casi golpeando con su cabello a Chloe para irse con todo su séquito.  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Alya que llegaba con unas bebidas se acercó a Chloe.- ¡Chica! Vaya forma de poner en su lugar a la reina de las mentiras. Soy Alya, y este es mi novio Nino.  
-Chloe.- sonrió de lado.- ¿Y qué es eso de la reina de las mentiras?  
-Deja te cuento. Algo me dice que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien. Te la robo un momento, Nathaniel.- este no pudo decir nada porque Alya se llevó a su sirena. En cambio Nino emitió un largo silbido.  
-Hombre, tu chica es admirable.  
-Lo es...- sonrió de lado reconociendo que si Chloe podía ser arrogante, era también una buena persona. Ente tanto, Sabrina alcanzo a Lila que se mostraba sumamente molesta.  
-L-Lila...  
-Lo siento chicos.- dijo Lila al grupo.- Lamento este mal trago, ¿Qué les parece si compro unas bebidas para todos?- todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Lila tomó del brazo a Sabrina y la arrastró hacia el puesto, ya allí, Sabrina notó que tenía un marcado ceño fruncido.-Paga tu Sabrina. No me traje mi cartera. Y estoy furiosa porque no dejaste a esa gata roñosa donde te dije.  
-Pero Lila es que yo...- una mirada furia de la castaña la calló.- V-Vale. Yo pago.  
-No te quiero ver cerca de esa chica, Chloe, ¿entendido?  
-Pero Lila...  
-Pero nada. ¿Ya viste de quienes era amiga? Son nuestros enemigos. Ni más ni menos.  
-M-Muy bien...- respondió con cierta aprensión. Le había gustado Chloe y no sólo por el collar que le había regalado. Pero Lila era su amiga más allegada y tampoco quería perderla. Mientras que Lila tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como esa cola de pez que se ocultaba frente a las narices de Marinette y a la que apenas había podido tomar una miserable foto borrosa. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba esa boba? Tenía que averiguarlo...

El manto de la noche cayó, el cielo estrellado regalaba un espectáculo de las estelas y constelaciones que guardaban los secretos del universo, y mientras avanzaban a la playa, no pudieron evitar perderse unos momentos pensando sobre la hermosa noche y lo que les aguardaba. Marinette y Juliet llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, Marinette se había puesto una vaporosa blusa blanca, dejando sus hombros descubiertos y que tenía un estampado de flores al costado, un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias de brillantes falsos, pero se notaban los tirantes de su traje de baño rosa bajo la blusa. Juliet iba vestida con un vestido bolsón color verde naranja y unas sandalias de cuero. Marinette encendió la lámpara y recibieron respuesta del otro lado. Los tritones aparecieron y sonrieron al verlas.  
-Ven, Marinette. Hay una cueva nueva que me gustaría que vieras. Pero hay que entrar nadando.  
-¿En serio? Qué bueno que traigo debajo mi traje de baño abajo.  
-Juliet, vamos a un lugar más privado para enseñarte a nadar.- le invitó Claude.  
-¿Tengo que nadar?  
-Nah, puedes ir a pie. Tu sígueme.- las dos chicas se separaron. Marinette entró al agua sin dudar y rodeó a Adrien desde atrás.  
-¿Lista? Toma aire, esto tomara un momento.  
-Confió en ti.- Adrien brillo un poco ante esas simples pero significativas palabras. Se hundieron en el agua y nadó pasando entre dos rocas y llegando a un lugar oscuro que prontamente se iluminó a su alrededor. Salieron del agua y Marinette se dio cuenta que apenas y tomó unos segundos hasta llegar a una cueva muy parecida a la anterior.  
-Wow, esta cueva debe ser hermana de la otra. Pero, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?  
-Eh... Es que pensé que era un lindo lugar. ¿No lo crees?  
-Sí, es cierto.- dijo sentándose sobre una saliente alta, dejando los pies en el agua.  
-Y además, es como nuestro rincón secreto.- Marinette se sonrojo ante la profunda mirada de Adrien, intento apartar un mechón húmedo pero él lo hizo por ella, con una delicadeza que la estremeció.  
-A-Adrien...  
-¡Oh! Espera, te tengo tu regalo.- Adrien se sumergió nuevamente y tras unos segundos, volvió a salir con algo envuelto en algas.- Ábrelo.- Marinette así lo hizo, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una gran tiara de diamantes, pero esta era diferente a cualquiera, se notaba que la habían partido a la mitad, pero Adrien unió los dos pedazos con un arco de perlas que coronaban con una perla rosada colgando.

-Permíteme.- tomó la tiara y la puso sobre su cabeza.- Ahora luces como una verdadera princesa.

-Adrien…- besó su mejilla mirándole con gran amor.- Muchas gracias Adrien, me gustaría haberte traído algo, tu chaqueta por ejemplo, pero me falta todavía terminar…

-No importa eso.- tomó sus manos y las apretó en las suyas.- Marinette hay algo que me gustaría decirte...

Llegaron a un lugar demasiado protegido y oculto por las rocas. Juliet se percató que las aguas estaban tranquilas y no existía riesgo a que la marea la golpease con las rocas. Se quitó sus sandalias sintiendo la intensa mirada de Claude sobre ella, le daba vergüenza pero no iba a nadar esa noche vestida. Así que se sacó el vestido y le pareció escuchar un ruido de atragantamiento con el vestido en la cabeza.  
-¿Claude?  
-No es nada.- ella se quitó el vestido mostrando un bikini rojo con girasoles. Claude evitó a toda costa sonrojarse mordiéndose la lengua.

«Lástima que no tenga cola»

Pensó al ver que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna sirena. La chica se detuvo a la orilla y al notar su indecisión, Claude le invito.  
-Vamos, el agua es perfecta.  
Ella dejo salir todo el aire comenzó atorado en sus pulmones para adentrarse en el agua poco a poco, podía sentir la tierra bajo sus pies y un segundo después, nada. Se hundió rápidamente pero Claude la sujetó y sacó a la superficie para que respirara.  
-Vamos a comenzar con flotar, linda, y debes saber cuándo aguantar la respiración.- Claude miro sus pechos un segundo y esta vez brilló tenuemente de azul. La mano de Juliet pasó por su mejilla y hombros.  
-Vaya, es hermoso.- el brillo aumento. De repente el agua comenzaba a sentirse caliente, ¿o era él?

Plagg estaba tan cansado que no le importaba haberse dormido antes que todos, mayormente porque tendría un día muy ocupado apenas amaneciera.  
-Plagg. Plagg despierta.- le llamo Sain pero el perezoso pez se giró dándole la espalda y balbuceando algo incomprensible.- Despierta kwami perezoso. Tenemos que hablar.  
-Mozarella, no eres tú, soy yo. El camembert ahora es mi favorito...- siguió roncando haciendo enojar más al kwami naranja.  
-¡Ya está bien!- este nadó hacia arriba y luego se nadó en picada sobre Plagg que despertó en un grito.  
-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Estás loco?!  
-Cállate. Tenemos que hablar.  
-¿De qué quieres hablar a estas horas? ¿Dónde está Adrien?  
-Está con mi chico. Como sea, tienes mucho que explicar.  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-¿Qué tal que tu otro protegido se acerque a tierra?  
-¿Eh? ¿Quién?  
-Hablo de Félix. Y no te atrevas a dormirte de nuevo.- Plagg lanzó un bufido desdeñoso.  
-Mira, lo que pase con mis protegidos es cosa mía. Tú encárgate del tuyo.  
-No te salgas por la tangente. Félix ha tenido contacto también con humanos, ¿no es verdad? Por eso es que estuvo en esa cueva.  
-¿Y a ti qué? No es como si te afectara.  
-A Claude sí. Se está prendando de esa humana así como Adrien, y sabe lo que eso podría significar si terminasen por reconocerlas como su pareja.  
-Es algo pasajero y lo sabes. Esas chicas están aquí de forma temporal. Cuando termine el verano ellas se marcharan al igual que nosotros a aguas más cálidas. ¡CARIBEEEE!  
-Ugh, eso me consta, pero sabes bien que a veces las cosas no salen como esperamos. Pero tu escondes algo más y Félix tiene que ver.- Sain era muy astuto, ese viejo zorro siempre sabia cuando le escondía algo.  
-No es así. Y ya déjame en paz. Eres más metiche que una suegra.  
-Te aviso que si ese secretito que te traes afecta a mi chico, y también a Adrien, te prometo que ya no habrá más pececito amable.  
-Tsk. Te has vuelto un gruño insoportable. Antes eras más relajado.  
-Antes... pero tras lo ocurrido alguien debe de tener la cabeza en lo importante. Ella ya no está aquí para ti Plagg.- esas palabras le dolieron y miró resentido a Sain.  
-Lo mismo te digo. Ella tampoco esta aquí.  
-Lo sé... yo intento recordar a mi mielecita todos los días. ¿Y tú?- se alejó terminando la conversación y Plagg chasqueó los dientes acomodándose para intentar dormir.  
-Yo también intento recordar a mi cubito de azúcar, tonto.- tardo en volver a dormir, recordando a una kwami de brillo rojo y risa graciosa...

Adrien la miraba de una forma que sentía que excavaba su alma. Sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de los suyos.  
-Marinette, no sé qué me pasa contigo. Pero en pocas semanas tú, y sólo tú te has convertido en alguien importante para mí.  
-Recuerdo esta parte de la charla, y también lo que hicimos después.- Adrien rio entre dientes de una forma que la hizo derretirse en su lugar.  
-Dame un momento antes de llegar a esa parte.- su rostro se acercó unos centímetros más al de ella.- Marinette... creo que de verdad me gustas. Me gustas demasiado, y no es algo pasajero… Marinette, te amo con todo mi ser, por eso ¿quisieras ser mi pareja?  
Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sentía que su cuerpo deseaba recortar esa distancia entre ellos, decirle que sí, tal y como todo su ser gritaba. Pero algo la detuvo. Una sombra de duda le hizo detenerse y desvió la mirada avergonzada por ello.  
-Adrien, también me gustas demasiado pero...  
-Pero...  
-Te he contado lo de Luka. Es muy reciente y no quiero lastimarte, Adrien. No quisiera pensar que esto que siento es algo para escapar de mi resentimiento de una relación fallida. No quiero lastimarte.  
La mano del tritón se ahueco en su mejilla y lo hizo mirarle.

-Marinette. Mírame por favor a los ojos. ¿Eres feliz conmigo?  
-Si...- susurró casi sin aliento.  
-¿Sientes que cuando estamos juntos algo en nosotros se completa?  
-Si... e-eso es lo que siento.- Adrien sonrió con dulzura.  
-Marinette. Deja entonces de pensar y ríndete a lo que sientes tal y como yo ya he hecho.- sus labios se tocaron en un toque suave, un dulce beso que los hizo sentirse flotar y aferrarse al otro.  
Marinette juntó su cuerpo lo más posible y Adrien tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la piel ligeramente expuesta de su costado. Ambos se separaron y se miraron.  
-De verdad vamos muy rápido...- declaró Marinette sonrojada y admirando como Adrien brillaba.  
-Sí... y no me importa.  
-A mí tampoco.- volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más deseo no deseando retroceder ni un milímetro...

Claude no paraba de darle consejos casi cuan general con soldado, pero parecía divertirse con ella que salió de las profundidades tosiendo por tercera vez del agua.  
-No tragues agua. No eres un pez.  
-Me es... difícil. No soy buena en deportes.  
-¿Quien dijo algo de deportes? Esto es parte de la vida, debes coordinar tus movimientos de forma natural. No seas tan rígida.  
-Al menos ya se flotar...  
-Flotar no basta. Debes aprender a moverte.  
-¿Y si nado de perrito?  
-¡Como sirena debes nadar!- rugió con voz de mando, pero al notar como le costaba mantenerse a flote este se acercó y la tomó del brazo.- Creo que me he pasado... Está muy tensa.- se regañó al sentir sus músculos agarrotados.  
-Será que estoy poniendo todo de mi para no flotar a la orilla.- suspiró mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. Claude suspiró y Juliet abrió grande los ojos al sentir una mano en su cadera y otra tras su cuello.  
-No deberías estar tan tensa. Estoy aquí para ti. No tienes que asustarte, te dije que nada te pasaría.  
Ella asintió. No entendiendo como su voz tenía un efecto casi anestésico sobre ella. Claude miró sus ojos y en un segundo se sintió sumergido en estos grises tan claros.  
-¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son como perlas?  
-¿Perlas? N-No, nunca.  
-Oh... Veo que los varones terrestres son demasiado ciegos para notarlos.- ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Rayos, era demasiado.- Eres tan linda...  
-¿Qué?  
El corazón de Juliet se detuvo al sentir los suaves y firmes labios del tritón sobre los de ella. Su mundo se detuvo, un cosquilleo se hizo presente en cada parte de su cuerpo, su mente dejó de trabajar y comenzó a bullir como una olla de presión.

Claude se separó tras unos momentos, y al ver la cara de esta se dio cuenta lo que había hecho.

-Ah…

« ¡Piensa grandísimo idiota!»

-¡Te acabo de dar la habilidad respirar bajo el agua!- la chica parpadeó abriendo la boca en un mudo '¿Qué?' y este sonrió zalamero.- Ya te había dicho que era un secreto pero Adrien ya se lo mostró a tu amiga y vas a necesitar respirar bajo el agua para estas lecciones.- decía calmado y un tanto presumido.- Te prometí que no te ibas a ahogar y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, así que vamos a por ello.  
Juliet al fin comprendió, y para sorpresa de Claude se hundió en el agua. Este exclamó y al hundirse la vio con los brazos extendidos y comprobando que de verdad estaba respirando bajo el agua, y que en efecto lo estaba haciendo.  
-Muy bien. Creo que hemos avanzado mucho el día de hoy.- esta intento hablar pero se dio cuenta que no podía.- Lo siento cariño, pero hablar bajo el agua no viene incluido en el paquete, así que arriba, vamos a mover ese dulce cuer…, digo, ese cuerpo tuyo.- ella asintió aun sonrojada mientras que Claude hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no brillar frente a ella.

Adrien había encontrado la ventaja de las dos piernas, y esa era que Marinette podía estar encina de él sin problemas. Podía sentir sus cálidos y suaves muslos sobre su cola, y sus manos se aferraban a ese suave trasero que amasaba encantado a la vez que se turnaba en acariciar sus hermosas piernas. Oh, sí, podía considerarse un fanático de ellas ahora. Sus lenguas se enlazaban en una danza lenta y sensual, como si el tiempo no existiera para ellos. Las manos de Marinette acariciaron su nuca y su torso y Adrien mordía su labio inferior y luego atacaba su cuello escuchándola gemir. Las cosas empezaban a calentarse en ese lugar.  
-Marinette...- exhaló al separarse y una de sus manos fue donde su camiseta.- ¿Puedo?- pudo ver que estaba muerta de la vergüenza pero asintió y Adrien le quitó la bonita blusa revelando la parte de arriba de su bikini rosa. Adrien pareció confundido de cómo sacar eso.  
-Espera...- ella deshizo el sencillo nudo detrás de su espalda y la prenda cayó. Adrien se quedó maravillado por lo blancos que eran y por ese rosado de sus pezones.  
-Wow… S-Son hermosos.  
-¿En serio? Seguro que has visto mejores en otras chicas sirenas.  
-Marinette, créeme cuando te digo que tienes los senos más hermosos y perfectos que haya visto.- ella gimió cuando su mano atrapó uno de sus pechos.- Cada pequeña parte de ti es hermosa.- su aliento golpeo su seno cuya punta se endureció en un instante, y ni siquiera la había tocado directamente. Adrien no pudo soportarlo más, su boca fue atacó ese hermoso botón y la escuchó gemir con fuerza. Marinette sentía que se quemaba. Eso era diferente a cualquier sensación que hubiese experimentado. Su cuerpo clamaba mientras se quemaba exigiendo más de Adrien. Su voz salía en suaves gemidos que lo incentivaban a cambiar de un seno a otro, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo con suavidad torturándola dejándola en el borde del abismo. Pudo sentir su cola moverse debajo de ella y una corriente eléctrica la atravesó desde abajo al sentir su sexo ser acariciado aun con el short de por medio. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando más de ese contacto que la hiciera arder más. Adrien gimió al sentir como se restregaba en él, y ella siguió con ello sin saber el efecto que tendría con el tritón hasta que pudo sentir algo duro golpear su vientre. Abrió un poco los ojos y lo vio.  
-¡Oh, cielos!- el joven tritón se dio cuenta de la enorme sorpresa que había surgido contra su voluntad, se sonrojó tanto que hasta que sus aletas brillaron como luces de neón.  
-M-Mari...  
-E-Eso es...  
-Eh... Sí.- respondió a duras penas muerto de la vergüenza.  
-¡Y se mueve!

«Que me traguen los abismos»

Pensó el tritón muerto de la vergüenza. En cambio Marinette no sabía que decir, era distinto al del ser humano, o casi, la forma era similar, pero le parecía mas puntiagudo, y en la parte baja había lo que al principio creyó eran escamas en fila hasta la punta, dándose cuenta que estas eran en realidad pequeñas y suaves protuberancias, su mano se aventuró y les tocó tímida, haciendo gemir a Adrien que luchó por no arquearse. Marinette no podía apartar sus vista de ese miembro de tritón, era grande, muy bien dotado, y Adrien gimió a lo bajo.  
-M-Mari...nette.- habló con voz temblorosa y ella le soltó con la cara ardiendo.  
-¡Lo siento!  
-N-No... Está bien. No pasa nada.- ahora la vergüenza se interponía. No sabiendo que hacer ahora.  
-Eh... Adrien...  
-¿Quieres bajar de mí?  
-S-Sí...  
-Entiendo...- pero ninguno se movió y Marinette cubrió su rostro con sus manos.- Creo que debemos esperar un poco. Hasta que nos calmemos.

-S-Si...- nadie se movió, y Marinette entreabrió sus dedos para ver como ese miembro de tritón palpitaba frente a ella, igual que sintió palpitar su interior...

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Plagg llegó a la casa. Trepó hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto de los niños y sus ojos se abrieron grandes de la sorpresa al ver no sólo que estaban despiertos, sino que estaban empacando su caja de juguetes.  
-¿Que hacen?- cayó en la cama de Maximilian.- ¿A dónde van, cachorros?  
-Plagg, mamá dijo que vamos a una casa de campo.- contestó Maximilian.  
-¡Vamos a pescar y a ver osos! ¡Roaaaar!- gritó Alexander emocionado. Plagg no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a alejarlos del mar? Maximilian le tomó entre sus brazos.  
-Mamá dijo que podías venir con nosotros. Pero tendrás que aguantarte estar un rato en la caja.  
-Eh... Muy bien. Será divertido.- dijo Plagg con falso entusiasmo.- Oigan... ¿No desean salir un rato? Divertirse un poco antes de irse.- los dos hermanos se miraron.

-Pero mamá dijo que nos iríamos pronto.- contestó Maximilian.

-Oh, vamos. Les prometo que no tardaremos nada.

Bridgette estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas. Se quejó cansada y adolorida de los huesos, y luego se vio al espejo para verse un momento y ver su collar. Esta lo tomó entre sus manos sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, pero se calmó y fue al cuarto de sus hijos.  
-Max, Alex, ¿ya empacaron los que les pedí?- pero no había nadie.- ¿Niños?- comenzó a buscarlos por toda la casa.- ¡Niños!- al bajar las escaleras vio al matrimonio Fu entrar por la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué pasa, Bridgette?- pregunto el señor Fu al notar su alarmada expresión.  
-¡Los niños no están! No los encuentro en ninguna parte.  
-Tranquila, no deben estar lejos.- intento calmarla Marianne. Bridgette intentó calmarse, pero una idea escalofriante cruzó su mente.  
-No puede ser...- salió corriendo rápidamente. Llegó hasta las escaleras de la playa y buscó con la mirada a sus hijos, encontrándolos jugando en el agua. ¿No estaban las olas más cerca de lo normal? Los dos niños reían mientras jugaban y se empujaban uno al otro.  
-¡Maximilian! ¡Alexander! ¡Salgan de ahí ahora mismo!- los dos niños la vieron, pero algo más captó la atención de Bridgette. Era una ola enorme, y había una clara sombra dentro. Corrió veloz abajo.- ¡Salgan ahora!

Maximilian se levantó de sobre su hermano y corrió hacia ella. Alexander se entretuvo quitándose la arena de los dedos antes de ir también. Bridgette llegó a donde su hijo, tomándolo con fuerza ignorando el dolor que sintió en su brazo y corriendo para alcanzar a su segundo hijo observando la ola crecer emitiendo un rugido furioso, su mano llegó a su otro hijo, antes de ser golpeada por la ola. Sus brazos lograron aferrarse al algo y no soltó por nada.

La ola abandonó la playa, Bridgette estaba tendida sobre las rocas. Con heridas sangrantes y profundas en todo su cuerpo, aferrándose a Alexander que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron a pesar de sentir la sal y la sangre caer en su rostro, buscó con desesperación a su otro hijo, pero la playa estaba vacía, no había rastro de su pequeño Maximilian... El grito que salió de ella fue desgarrador. Él, él junto con el mar al fin había vuelto, y este había reclamado a uno de sus hijos perdidos llevándoselo al mar.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Y lo que se viene… estamos cerca de saber qué fue lo que pasó con Félix y Bridgette, esto se complicará, y pronto nuevos akumas comenzarán a hacer estragos, ¿Lila obtendrá pruebas? NO SE PIERDAN LO QUE VIENE! Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO, sólo a Plagg, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	17. Una verdad del mar

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, poco a poco los misterios se van revelando, y varias cosas ocurrirán cuando menos se los esperen. Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, gracias a todos por leer, dejar review, dar a favoritos o follow, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 17.  
Una verdad del mar.

Marinette sentía que le estaba robando el aire con sus besos, tuvo que separarse de sus labios ya que sentía que la estaba aplastando en su cama... Espera, ¿cama? ¿Cómo llego Adrien a su cuarto? Aunque no pudo ver alrededor porque el tritón volvió a besarla con desesperación, si pudo notar que esa no era su cama, y una luz incandescente iluminaba el lugar, ¿una vieja lámpara, acaso?  
No pudo seguir pensando en eso, porque sintió algo rozar su intimidad, gimió anhelante, deseosa, aferrándose a las sabanas cuando este entró en ella... Era extraño, diferente a lo que hubiese sentido antes, pero se sentía tan bien. Su interior le recibió gustosa entre espasmos. Un gemido tembloroso salió de ella mientras volvía a separarse de ese beso y abría grande los ojos al sentirlo tan profundo en su interior. Adrien sonrió y murmuró grave a su oído.  
-Al parecer ahora tú has sido pescada, princess.  
-¡Aaaah~!  
Él comenzó a moverse, apoyándose en el colchón para impulsarse. Su mano fue a sus fuertes hombros y pudo notar una horrible cicatriz en su mano derecha, Adrien tomó su mano y la besó al mismo tiempo que la penetraba más profundo.  
-Cada pequeña parte de ti es hermosa.  
-T-Tú... Tritón...- logró hablar entre gemidos.  
-Di mi nombre mi amada señora, dilo por favor.- ella sentía que crecía dentro, no podía más, él estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella al tiempo que la partía con sus poderosas embestidas.  
-¡Adrien! ¡Adrien! ¡Mi tritón! ¡Mío! ¡Mío!  
-Y tú eres mía... Mía hasta la eternidad.

Ella lloriqueó al sentir un chorro caliente llenarla hasta lo más profundo, su propio orgasmo llegó unos segundos después retorciéndose en la cama, gritando sin pena alguna mientras que Adrien mordía su hombro ahogando así su propio gemido. Se sentía mareada, saciada de todas las formas posibles. Adrien le sonrió y se echó a un lado de ella, abrazándola y dejando que ella enredara sus piernas en su cola.  
-Eres mía, Marinette. Y por eso ahora eres una hija del océano.  
Ella no pudo responder, aun se sentía delirante por lo ocurrido y Adrien la estrechó en fuerte pecho como si fuese una niña desvalida...

Despertó de golpe, sintiéndose caliente y excitada. Había sido tan real que sentía todavía ese cosquilleo entre sus piernas y una gran humedad. No podía creerlo, ¡se había corrido por un sueño! Necesitaba urgente una ducha helada. Después de esa urgente ducha, vio lo temprano que era. Así que vistiendo un short, camiseta y sandalias salió a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa. Intentaba despejar su mente sintiendo la suave brisa en su piel todavía húmeda y fresca. Aspiro el aire proveniente del agua salada para poder calmarse. Pero recordó la frase que Adrien le había dicho.

_'Cada pequeña parte de ti es hermosa.'_

Era la misma frase que le había dicho el otro día en que ambos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo... su cuerpo tembló al recordarlo.

Un grito la hizo tensarse. Fue tan horrible como si asesinaran a alguien. Corrió y pudo ver a una mujer que cayó a la arena y a un niño pequeño llorando a su lado.  
-¡Mamá! ¡Mami!  
-¡Bridgette!- los reconoció al instante y corrió hacia ellos. Se inclinó a donde Bridgette y vio con horror profundas cortadas en todo su cuerpo manchando de sangre el vestido que tenía. Era como si un psicópata hubiese afilado un cuchillo en ella. Sostuvo su cabeza donde parte estaba cubierto de arena. Estaba inconsciente. Estaba dispuesta a llamar a emergencia cuando dos personas llegaron corriendo.  
-Oh, por Dios...  
-¡Abuela!- Alex se abrazó a la mujer enterrando su rostro en la falda de esta. El otro anciano con camiseta hawaiana miró a Marinette.  
-Por favor, voy a necesitar ayuda para llevarla.  
-Y-Yo... Por supuesto.- soltó con resolución sabiendo que cada segundo era vital. Ella le tomó de los brazos y este de las piernas. Y mientras subían, el pequeño rubio balbuceaba en lágrimas frases entrecortadas.  
-¡Se llevó a Max!... ¡Se lo ha llevado!  
-¿Quien se llevó?- preguntó Marianne.  
-El hombre de la ola... ¡Un hombre pescado se llevó a mi hermano!

Marinette abrió grande los ojos. Asimilando ante las palabras de ese pequeño que un tritón se había llevado al hermano de este... 

El llanto del pequeño Maximilian no cesaba. No sólo porque estaba aterrado, es decir, de la nada sus dos piernas se unieron formando una cola de escamas azules con una línea de manchas cruzadas inclinadas hacia la derecha y aletas moradas, había perdido en el trayecto toda su ropa ante esa extraña transformación, y también porque el hombre que lo había separado de su madre y hermano le daba pavor.  
-¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO!- Félix nunca tuvo paciencia con los niños pero ese pequeño lejos de molestarle le causaba ternura y deseaba que entendiese. Puso su mano en su cabeza y por un momento este dejó de llorar.  
-No te preocupes. Te prometo que todo está bien.- pero lejos de calmarlo este lo miró temeroso pero también con algo que comprendió, era valor. Maximilian mordió su mano y luego fue contra él.  
-¡Secuestrador! ¡Eres malo! ¡Malo!- lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas pero Félix lo detuvo y terminó por abrazarlo para que se calmara, no importándole si volvía a morder su brazo, Félix aguanto estoico el dolor.  
-Te prometo que no voy a lastimarte. Nunca lo haría.  
-Vaya que sabes manejar a los niños.- Max dejo de morder al escuchar la voz de Plagg.  
-¿Plagg?- lo vio como un pez negro pero recordaba cómo le decía que podía cambiar de forma.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Tu tranquilo, cachorro. Nadie aquí te va a hacer daño.- Félix aflojó su agarre y su hijo nadó torpemente apartándose de él.  
-Pero... él me llevo de mamá y Alex.  
-Te juro que todo se arreglara. Además, este hombre es alguien que debías conocer.- Max fijó sus ojos en Félix.  
-¿Tú le conoces?  
-Sí. Y no es malo.- se acercó al pequeño.- Maximilian.- Cuando les pregunté por su padre esa vez, no lo decía porque sí, lo decía porque le conocía.- el niño tuvo una chispa de comprensión al ver a Félix y luego a Plagg.- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? Maximilian. Él se llama Félix, y es tu padre.  
Los ojos del niño se abrieron grandes, mirando a Félix que ocultaba su ansiedad de querer acercarse a su hijo. Pero fue él quien retrocedió.  
-No... No es cierto.  
-Max...  
-¡Si fuera mi papá no me hubiese separado de mi mamá y Alex!- se fue nadando como podía, no era rápido, y movía sus brazos como si estuviese haciendo brazadas. Félix suspiró a lo bajo. No esperaba la reunión perfecta, no era mala pero tampoco era buena.  
-Plagg, debes traer aquí a mi segundo hijo.  
-No creo que sea problema. Pero, ¿cómo harás para manejar a dos cuando ni siquiera puedes con uno?  
-Sólo necesito tiempo. Ya entenderá que es mi hijo y que lo último que deseo es hacerle daño.  
-Muy bien. Lo traeré. Pero si tienes problemas con este, ya quiero verte con el otro, ese si es todo un caso.  
Plagg se fue para cumplir con su tarea, y Félix nadó para alcanzar a su hijo, cosa que no sería difícil. Ya vería como comunicarle a su padre la noticia, pero cuando sus dos pequeños estuvieran con él todo iba a estar bien…

Marinette no se había apartado de Alex que no decía palabra alguna. Era obvio que haber perdido a su gemelo y por ende que su madre fuera casi masacrada lo habían dejado en shock. Ella colocó su mano en su espalda y Alex la miró con grandes ojos.  
-Tranquilo. Tu madre se pondrá bien...- no sabía que decirle sobre su hermano, después de todo, si era tal como suponía un tritón se lo había llevado, Marinette necesitaba hablar con urgencia con Adrien para que pudiese ayudarla a encontrar a ese pequeño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
El señor Fu salió del cuarto, se sintió en un hospital esperando a que el medico terminara la operación, malos recuerdos llegaron a ella que la perturbaron en sobremanera y no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco al recordar ese fatídico día en el hospital donde le dieron a su madre y a ella la mala noticia. Sintió que las ansias comenzaron a devorarla, deseando que no le diesen malas noticias a ese pequeño. El anciano les sonrió y asintió.  
-Va a necesitar reposo, pero con las medicinas y el descanso apropiados, estará bien en una semana.- Alex fue a donde su madre que estaba vendada y dormía profundamente, la miro entre lágrimas y con cuidado tomó su mano.  
-Te juro que voy a traer a Max, mamá. Te lo prometo.- a los presentes se les estrujo el corazón al verlo. Y Marinette sabía que tenía que salir de ahí.  
-Debo irme. Voy a... intentare ayudar en lo posible. Lo prometo.- se fue de allí ante la mirada de la pareja. Fu acarició su pequeña barba con una sonrisa de lado.

Marinette corrió por el lugar sin notar como Lila y Sabrina le seguían de cerca desde que le vieron.  
-Lila, disculpa, no entiendo porque estamos siguiendo a Marinette.  
-Porque estoy segura que esa boba tiene un secreto tan grande que nos volveremos famosas si lo revelamos.  
-¿Qué tipo de secreto?  
-Es algo que necesitas ver con tus propios ojos para entenderlo.- Sabrina hizo un mohín y siguieron moviéndose tras Marinette.  
-Pero dijiste que iríamos a con los chicos.  
-No importa, bien pueden esperarnos unos minutos. Además, yo soy quien debería preocuparse de ello, no tu.- la de lentes se sintió herida.  
-Vale...  
-Vamos, no hay que despegarse de ella.  
Marinette no estaba enterada de que la seguían. Lila y Sabrina se ocultaron tras un negocio, y una sombra pasó por encima del techo de este. Al mirar arriba, Tikki las miraba con absoluto odio sacando sus garras, las dos chicas gritaron aterradas a la gata que se lanzó sobre de ellas cumpliendo así su venganza e ir justo a la pomposa cara de Lila. 

La noticia de un niño perdido se expandió por toda la costa. Llamaron a voluntarios para buscarlo cerca del mar o entre los turistas. Gracias a ello, Marinette se llevó a Juliet como excusa para que ayudara a buscar, y tras haber al fin podido contactar a los chicos, estos a la cueva secundaria donde anoche Adrien y Marinette se habían declarado su amor. Pero Marinette se concentró en lo importante y no en pensar en cómo ambos casi se lo montan como en su sueño.  
-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Un tritón se llevó a ese niño.  
-Esto no puede ser.- gruñó Claude indignado.- ¿Un tritón secuestrando a un niño? Eso es indignante.  
-Calma, Claude.- le insto Adrien.- No sabemos si era uno de los nuestros. O al menos de nuestra colonia.  
-Creo que eso queda a segundo plano. - dijo Juliet con expresión seria.- Conozco al niño que se llevaron y a su gemelo. Y si algo le pasó a ese pequeño... ¿por qué se lo llevarían de esa forma lastimando a su madre?  
-Podría ser un Olvidado.- todos miraron al pez que pronuncio esas palabras y Sain arqueó la ceja.- ¿Qué? Alguien tenía que decirlo.  
-¿Un qué?- pregunto Marinette y Sain nadó cerca de las chicas.  
-Es una teoría, es decir, no forzosamente debería ser pero… antes algunas sirenas y tritones devoraban a los de la superficie y hasta los de su propia especie, pero actualmente nadie hace eso.

-¿Devorarlos?- la voz de Marinette se elevó una octava.  
-¿Por qué alguien haría eso?- preguntó Juliet con voz temblorosa.  
-Por sus ojos.- contestó Adrien serio.- Para nosotros los ojos son la ventana del alma y bien podemos quedar prendados de un bello par de ojos y conocer que tan pura es el alma de una persona. Sin embargo a los que llamamos Olvidados, les arrancan los ojos a sus víctimas y los devoran para obtener la vida que le correspondía vivir y alargar la suya propia.- Claude siguió con la explicación.  
-Los llamamos Olvidados porque algunos de estos llegaron a vivir tanto tiempo que olvidan muchas cosas de su pasado, y también quienes los conocieron primero van muriendo al pasar de los años hasta que ya no haya nadie de su primera vida.  
-Pero no creemos que sea un Olvidado.- intervino Adrien al ver a las chicas pálidas, no las culpaba, ni él tenía estomago para imaginarse tan cruenta escena.  
-Como sea ni debemos perder más tiempo.- dijo Claude decidido.

-Es cierto.- aseveró Adrien.- Vamos a buscar a ese niño.  
-Por favor, esperen un poco.- todos se paralizaron al ver que de una esquina apareció el anciano que Marinette reconoció.  
-¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo llego?  
-Conozco todas las cuevas de esta zona. Recuerdo muy bien esta. Tiene dos entradas, aunque ya no soy un jovencito.- a sus pies una gran tortuga se movió con él. Los tritones estaban listos para irse al ser descubiertos pero Sain lo admiró acercándose más a la orilla.  
-No puede ser... ¿Maestro?  
-/ ¿Maestro?/- preguntaron todos. El señor Fu sonrió y se agachó para acariciar el lomo de Sain.  
-Es bueno verte de nuevo Sain.  
-Maestro, es un honor volver a verlo.- Sain casi estaba al borde de las lágrimas y cuando vio a la tortuga su alegría se multiplicó.- ¡Wayzz! ¡Tú también!  
-Me alegra verte también.- habló la tortuga y los chicos quedaron pasmados.  
-Ese es...- Marinette no pudo completar la frase. Adrien lo hizo por ella.  
-¡Un familiar! ¿Quién es usted?- Sain se aclaró la garganta y habló con tono solemne.  
-Inclínense por favor a la legendaria y antigua tortuga de los mares, el guardián supremo, antiguo consejero de los líderes natos, ¡el maestro Wang Fu! Sabio Supremo de los siete mares.

-/ ¡¿El Sabio?!/- Adrien y Claude estaban pasmados, y si bien las chicas estaban confundidas una cosa era segura, este nuevo personaje haría que todo cambiara para ellos... 

Max se había ocultado en una pequeña grieta de una gruta. Félix había intentado alcanzarlo pero en un descuido este se había metido tan bien que apenas y podía tocarlo con las puntas de sus dedos y al apenas rozarlo recibía otra mordida de él.  
-Por favor, debes salir, no te haré daño.  
-¡Tú no eres mi papá! ¡No es cierto!  
-Te juro que lo es. Yo soy tu padre. Y te juro que todo va a estar bien.- suspiró a lo bajo.- ¿Quieres salir, por favor?  
-¿Por qué no sabemos nada de ti? ¿Por qué no fuiste a vernos?- Félix sonrió porque su hijo era listo.  
-Porque yo no sabía de ustedes.  
-Si es cierto que eres mi papá, dime algo de mamá que sólo yo sepa.  
-¿Cómo qué?- Maximilian se asomó dejando ver sus astutos ojos entrecerrados.  
-Dime cuál es el segundo nombre de mamá y su comida favorita.  
-Tu madre no tiene segundo nombre, y su comida favorita era el quiché cuando salíamos, pero tenía cierta preferencia por los postres de fresas.- los ojos del niño se abrieron pero se volvió a meter en la gruta.  
-¿Por qué me llevaste contigo?  
-Quería conocerlos. Pero sólo pude traerte a ti.- se acercó a la gruta y habló de forma serena.- Max, te prometo que te vas a unir muy pronto con tu hermano, no vas a estar aquí solo, te lo prometo, quiero enseñarles las maravillas de mi mundo y hablarles de su naturaleza, pasar tiempo con ustedes y ser la familia que debimos ser. - de nuevo su hijo volvió a asomarse, esta vez con ojos llorosos.

-¿De verdad?  
-De verdad.- Maximilian al fin salió y Félix le dio su espacio para luego acercarse lentamente.  
-¿En serio eres mi papá?  
-Lo soy.  
-¿Y… nos quieres?- esta vez, le abrazó con una sonrisa.  
-Los amo desde el primer momento que supe que existían.- el pequeño se aferró a él, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro. Su abrazo era diferente al abrazo de su madre que era dulce y cálido, este era fuerte, pero no lo lastimaba, sino que lo hacía sentir protegido, y le gustaba.  
-Ya quiero ver a Alex y a mamá. Quiero que estemos juntos.  
-Lo estaremos... Tú y Alex van a estar conmigo.- el pequeño no se dio cuenta de la exclusión de la madre, Félix se dedicaría a sus hijos y a hacerlos olvidar a la mujer que lo traicionó. De repente notó la tensión en el cuerpo del pequeño y luego se ocultó tras de él.  
-¿Félix?- la voz ronca de Gabriel se escuchó a su costado.

«Menudo don de la inoportunidad»

Se puso frente a su padre ocultando a su hijo.  
-Padre, ¿ocurre algo?  
-Quería hablar contigo pero... ¿quién es ese niño?- ni de broma podría decirle que ya era abuelo, no ahora con sólo uno de sus hijos.  
-Es un niño que se separó de sus padres, ya lo iba a llevar a con ellos.- Gabriel vio como el pequeño estaba asomando un poco y se volvió a ocultar tímido.  
-Entiendo. ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Me llamo Maximilian.- Félix cerró la boca cuando su hijo contestó antes que él.- Max para abeviar.  
-Se dice Abreviar, jovencito.  
-No me gusta pelear por una letra.- Félix ocultó su risa al ver como su padre arqueaba sus cejas hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.  
-Es un niño muy avispado.  
-Lo es. Voy a llevarlo enseguida con sus padres. Permiso.- se volvió y abrazó a su hijo para que este no nadara y su padre notase su falta de coordinación con su cola.  
El pequeño le abrazó el cuello con sus brazos y con su manita se despidió de Gabriel que los vio partir sin haberle visto por completo. Pero había sentido algo, no lo podía explicar, ese pequeño le dio tanta ternura que le recordó a su hijo de pequeño...

Adrien y Claude apenas y podían creerlo. El antiguo Guardián y Sabio estaba frente a ellos, bien podrían pellizcarlos para saber si era un sueño o no.  
-No me lo puedo creer. Necesito que alguien me abofetee porque estoy soñando.- musitó Claude tan incrédulo como si le dijesen que el mar y el cielo eran la misma cosa. Adrien estuvo tentado, pero fue el primero en reaccionar.  
-No lo entiendo... ¿cómo? Usted... desapareció hace más de sesenta años.  
El señor Fu se sentó en una roca, quejándose un poco de sus rodillas y con una tranquilidad increíble comenzó a explicarles.  
-Para quienes no saben entre los seres del mar existe un Sabio que ayuda al Líder y a la colonia con antiguas artes mágicas. En ese caso soy yo. O lo era hasta que abandoné el mar.  
-Nos habían contado algo.- respondió Marinette.- También que usted era una especie de guía.  
-Esa es la opción más acertada.- asintió.  
-¿Entonces sabe quién se llevó a ese niño?- preguntó Adrien.  
-Lo sé, pero el niño se encuentra bien. El tritón que se lo llevó no le hará daño.  
-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?- preguntó Marinette de nuevo.  
-Porque ese tritón es el padre del pequeño.  
Las quijadas de todos cayeron tan fuertes que les dolió. No podían creerlo.

-/ ¡¿QUÉ?!/- gritaron los tritones y Juliet apenas y pudo musitar esa palabra.  
-¿Hi-Hijo? ¿Su hijo?- el anciano asintió.  
-Dejen les cuento la verdad tras esos niños.- los cuatro chicos se enfocaron por completo en él. Hasta Sain casi sale del agua para escuchar ese relato.- Hace muchos años… bueno, no fueron tantos.- musitó en su senilidad.- Un tritón y una humana se enamoraron en estas playas, su amor era tan grande como el océano, se juraron amor eterno, y el tritón entregó a su amada esa parte de su alma que ella juró atesorar por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo en una tormenta algo ocurrió.- todos podía sentir la tensión.- La joven fue atacada por algo o alguien del mar, volviéndola maldita a este.

-¿Maldita al mar? No entiendo.- preguntó Claude rascándose la cabeza y el maestro respondió.

-No puede tocarlo o será herida, incluso la misma brisa le causa dolor. Nunca volvió a ver a su amado del mar. Pero vida ya crecía en ella.  
-Alex y Max.- musitó Marinette a lo bajo y el señor Fu asintió.  
-Bridgette crio a esos pequeños con amor. Sin embargo, comenzó a desarrollar un miedo inmenso al mar pero no debido al dolor y a las heridas, sino porque ha creído que fue el tritón del que se enamoró quien le hizo esa maldición, viviendo con temor que un día, a que con el mar, el tritón que un día amó reclamará a sus hijos. Cosa que pasó hoy.  
-Que miserable.- soltó Juliet molesta.  
-¿Y por qué no se mudó lejos del mar?- preguntó Marinette.  
-Por sus hijos. Ambos son mitad tritón y como son muy jóvenes necesitan estar cerca del mar. Pero mientras más crecieran podrían no depender tanto de él. Cuando fueran mayores tenía pensado llevarlos a la ciudad.  
-¿Entonces el padre de los niños regresó para reclamarlos?- preguntó Adrien incrédulo.  
-Seguro que los sintió cuando estaban en el océano, ella les tiene prohibido nadar y nuestra sangre siempre llama, y el lazo siempre es fuerte, más cuando son niños.  
-Con gusto descamaría a ese tipo vivo.- gruño Claude pero Marinette se enfocó en el señor Fu.  
-Si ese es el caso no podemos dejarlo con él. Tiene una madre y un hermano que están muertos de la preocupación.  
-Debemos traerlo de vuelta.- insistió Adrien.- Nadie digno hijo del mar haría tal bajeza.- Fu asintió con parsimonia.  
-Sé que es necesario que Maximilian esté con su madre, pero, me gustaría que esperaran hasta mañana temprano.  
-¿Por qué?- refutó Juliet.- Usted lo ha dicho, debe estar con su madre.- pero el anciano hizo un gesto de manos para que todos se calmaran.  
-Lo sabrán mañana temprano. Por ahora les pido que confíen en mí. Maximilian no está en real peligro estando con su padre.- las dos chicas no sabían si debían estar de acuerdo pero Adrien y Claude asintieron confiando en la palabra de ese hombre.  
-Así lo haremos, señor.  
-Como usted ordene.- las dos los miraron sorprendidas por su respuesta y luego se miraron antes de ver al maestro sonreírles calmo.

-Tranquilas, sé lo que les digo vayan tranquilas en su camino…

Alguien había dado el aviso que el pequeño Maximilian ya se encontraba en su casa. Obviamente era para que la búsqueda no entorpeciera lo que pasaría mañana. Todo mundo se sintió aliviado. Y Alya no paraba de decirlo esa noche mientras pasaba el tazón de nachos y queso a Nino.

-Me alegro que ese niño ya este con su familia. No me puedo imaginar la angustia que debió sentir Bridgette, es muy buena persona.  
-Sí, ¿verdad?- dijo Marinette que al igual que Juliet se sentía insegura no importando que les dijeran que podían confiar en la palabra de ese hombrecito.  
-Wow, chica. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso algo pasó con tu galán playero?  
-¿Qué? No, para nada. Es sólo que fue un gran susto lo de este día, después de lo de ayer con ese monstruo... Muchas personas incluso lo buscaban por el mar. Creo que hasta vi buzos y todo eso.  
-Fue de locos. ¿Y cuándo vamos a conocer a tu amor de la playa?  
-Eh... ¿Hay suficientes nachos? ¡Voy a hacer más!

-¡Marinette!- rio Alya al ver que su amiga intentaba inútilmente de cambiar el tema, pero cuando ella se proponía algo no descansaba hasta lograrlo.  
Nathaniel se rio entre dientes al escuchar el escándalo en la cocina. Nino se fue a la sala con tazón en mano para ver televisión mientras Juliet leía en una esquina, mientras que la abuela de esta estaba arriba durmiendo como un tronco. Iba a con sus amigos cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. Extrañado por la inusual visita fue a abrir, y casi siente que se atraganta con su propio aliento al ver a Chloe frente a él.  
-¡¿Chloe?!  
-Hola cabeza de tomate.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo diste conmigo?  
-Obvio vine a verte, y esa chica Alya, un tanto loca si te digo, me dijo donde vivías. La verdad es que... necesitaba verte.- había algo en Chloe que hizo que Nathaniel viera un atisbo de dolor tras su usual arrogancia.  
-¿Quieres pasar?- la invitación la desconcertó, pero asintió. Nadie se dio cuenta de ella, todos estaban ocupados en lo suyo. La guió hasta su habitación y Chloe se sonrojó al ver que las paredes estaban cubiertas de bocetos y dibujos, su retrato y otros retazos de dibujos dispersos por la habitación, algunos de la playa, el faro, pero ella destacaba entre los dibujos, y vio una pintura de acuarela en donde se veía a una sirena casi idéntica a ella sentada sobre una roca, con la vista en el horizonte en un atardecer de colores naranjas y azules.  
-E-Es hermoso. ¿Esta es la imagen que te referías de tu sueño?  
-Hice lo mejor posible para recrearla. Compré algunas micas para que el agua no la dañe. Puedes llevártelo si quieres. A tu retrato le pondré cristal y barniz. Es increíble lo que uno aprende cuando habla con los marineros sobre sus embarcaciones y como protegen la pintura del agua salada. Te prometo tenerlo terminado lo más pronto posible...- se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- sus dedos acariciaron la marca rojiza en su piel y ella ocultó un escalofrío frunciendo el ceño.  
-Bah, es una tontería. Mi hermana intentó quitarme mi collar, el que tú me diste.  
-¿Tu hermana?  
-Es una solterona frustrada. Como el tritón que le gusta no quiere saber nada de ella se desquita con todo el mundo.  
-¿Ella te hizo esto?  
-Tampoco se fue limpia.- recordó la tremenda bofetada que le dio pero también los ojos lleno de ira de Claudia.- En fin, quería saber si... no sé... si podría… tal vez…  
-¿Quisieras quedarte por aquí hoy?- ella abrió grande los ojos ante la invitación, iba a pedirle exactamente eso, ya que sabía que su hermana no dejaría ese bofetón impune.  
-Bueno, si insistes. Por supuesto que me quedo.  
-¿Y no hay problema con tu cola?  
-Tranquilo. Mientras no me moje de agua salada estaré bien.  
-Ok, entonces puedes estar segura.- ella sonrió y Nathaniel acarició con la yema de los dedos esa marca roja, ella sintió como una corriente pasaba por todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, oscurecidos, nerviosos, deseosos de algo que apenas y podían entender. La mano de Chloe fue al pecho del joven, y este se acercó con lentitud al rostro de ella, memorizando cada pequeño detalle que no había notado, como ese sesgo en sus ojos o lo largas que eran sus pestañas, sus alientos chocaron, y poco a poco ambos fueron recortando distancia hasta que...

**Toc Toc**

-¡Nathaniel! Es hora de cenar.- la voz de Juliet los hizo regresar a la realidad. Nathaniel estaba avergonzado pero Chloe dirigió una mirada asesina a la puerta.  
-E-En un momento vo...- pero no pude detener a Chloe que abrió la puerta encarando a Juliet, la joven se quedó pasmada al ver a la rubia.  
-¿Nos haría favor de subir la comida? Estamos en medio de un trabajo. Gracias, eres un encanto, cariño.- le cerró la puerta en la cara. Chloe bufó ante el momento perdido.- Muéstrame como harás mi retrato.- esta vio al artista con una almohada en la cara.- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?  
-No van a dejarme en paz después de esto...- ya se lo estaba imaginando. Nino arrastrándolo a algún bar mientras celebraba y contaba a todo mundo como tenía a una chica en su cuarto. Iba a ser un infierno...

Se había despertado de su inconsciencia gracias al dolor. Marianne había estado a su lado todo el tiempo y le dijo que su esposo le había dejado medicinas para ayudarla. Preguntó por sus hijos y le había dicho que Alex estaba bien, pero aun no sabían nada de Max. Quiso llorar y gritar, exigiendo ver a su otro bebé, pero Marianne volvió a tranquilizarla y a decirle que su pequeño Maximilian estaría bien. ¿Bien? ¡Su pequeño estaba con Félix! ¿Cómo podía estar bien? El señor Fu llegó a tiempo para ver como su esposa forcejeaba con ella para regresarla a la cama. Sus palabras apenas la tranquilizaron, diciendo que pronto su hijo estaría con ella, y se obligó a creer cuando este le preguntó si de verdad confiaba en ellos. Fue una treta que la puso entre la espada y la pared, ya que después de tantas cosas que habían hecho por ayudarla, era incapaz de decirles que no, pero tampoco pudo darles una respuesta afirmativa. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron hasta la noche. Le dejaron un tranquilizante para que pudiese dormir, sentía los ojos hinchados y secos de tanto llorar, su corazón le dolía más que cualquier herida superficial, deseando confiar por completo en las palabras del señor Fu pero su mente fabricaba horrendas posibilidades.  
La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y vio a Alex entrar.  
-Mami, ¿te sientes mejor?  
-Estoy bien, cariño.- se obligó a sonreír.- ¿No puedes dormir?  
-No... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- ella asintió, sin embargo le dolió un poco cuando se movió pero ocultó con una sonrisa lo que sentía, pensando que eso no se comparaba a lo que debía sentir su pequeño Alexander porque nunca se había separado de su hermano. Esa sería la primera noche en toda su vida que estaba lejos el uno del otro. Alex se acomodó y Bridgette lo arropó comenzando a tararear una nana para arrullarlo.  
-Mami ¿verdad que Max va a regresar pronto?  
-Abuelito dice que sí. Y nunca nos ha mentido.  
-Mami...  
-¿Si?  
-Yo... Te quiero mucho.  
-Yo también te amo. A ti y a tu hermano.  
Siguió cantando hasta que su hijo se quedó dormido. Ella besó su frente, cerrando los ojos y deseando ver a la mañana a sus dos hijos juntos, despertando a su lado como usualmente pasaba... Minutos después Alex abrió los ojos; una figura oscura había pasado por la ventana jugando con la luz del exterior que iluminaba parte del cuarto. Con cuidado fue a la parte de debajo de la casa y justo cuando ese ser extraño se colocó sobre la mesa a sus espaldas. Alex saco de debajo de su camiseta una espada de juguete y golpeo al intruso en la cabeza.  
-¡Miauch! Chico, cuidado, le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien.- recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Miau! ¿Pero qué te pasa?  
-¡Es tu culpa que se llevaran a mi hermano! ¡Tú dijiste que no pasaría nada! ¡Y ahora mi mamá está lastimada!  
-Tranquilo. ¿Qué dices que le pasó a tu mamá?  
-¡Estaba herida cuando la ola se fue! ¡Sangraba mucho! ¡Y todo por tu culpa!  
-Hey, cachorro. Calma. Muéstrame y dime que pasó.- Alex así lo hizo, lo llevó donde su madre yacía dormida y el gato negro se sorprendió al ver semejantes heridas.- No lo entiendo...- estaba seguro que Félix definitivamente no pudo hacerle eso, al menos no en tan corto tiempo.  
-Cuando la ola se fue estaba muy mal...- hipó Alex intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Algo dentro de Plagg comenzó a removerse. Era algo dentro de su cerebro que iba y venía como esa ola. Pero no tenía todas las piezas y no tenía tiempo de pensarlo, Félix quería que le llevara a su segundo cachorro, pero al ver a ese pequeño aguantar las ganas de llorar la culpa emergió como un tiburón de las profundidades dispuesto a devorarlo. Salieron del cuarto dejando a Bridgette seguir durmiendo.  
-Siento mucho lo de tu mamá.- dijo con la garganta oprimida por la culpa.- Pero... puedo ayudarte. Puedo llevarte hasta donde tu está hermano.- Alex entrecerró sus ojos en clara desconfianza.  
-¿Y por qué te creería?  
-Porque no tienes de otra. Yo sé dónde está tu hermano, confía en mí.- Alex frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Asintiendo al fin decidido.

-Está bien. Te creeré porque quiero regresar a Max.- Plagg asintió con una sonrisa, una que menguo cuando de nuevo fijó su vista a la puerta donde yacía la madre de sus protegidos sintiendo un leve aroma a sangre en venir de la habitación... 

El sol apareció en el horizonte. Y en la cueva donde todo inició para Marinette y Adrien, todos estaban listos para la misión a emprender y el señor Fu extendió a ambas chicas un par de aretes y una peineta.  
-Estos objetos les ayudaran a convertirse en sirenas y buscar a Maximilian bajo el agua. Podrán hablar y respirar sin dificultad bajo el agua, pero procuren no quitárselos o se convertirían en humanas nuevamente. Son objetos muy antiguos y preciados.  
-Entendido.- asintió Marinette mientras se ponía los aretes.  
-Ahora entiendo porque dijo que viniéramos con falda.- recordó Juliet que se puso la peineta. Tikki y Breezy observaban preocupadas a sus dueñas, la cachorrita emitía un pequeño lloriqueo y Tikki maulló mostrando su descontento.  
-¿Qué sigue?- preguntó Marinette.  
-Tienen que lanzarse al agua y tras esto sus cuerpos cambiarán inmediatamente.- las dos asintieron y Marinette fue la primera en dar ese salto de fe seguida por su amiga. Cayeron al agua, y espuma de mar las rodeó junto con una luz roja y amarilla emitidas por cada una que cegó por un momento a los dos tritones, que al volver a abrir sus ojos quedaron maravillados.  
-Wow...  
-Qué cola...  
Marinette y Juliet todavía tenían la falda puesta, se las quitaron quedando solo con sus camisetas y con gran sorpresa observaron sus colas.  
La cola de Marinette era roja, sus escamas parecían rubíes, al final de la cola había una sombra rosada donde se percibían pequeñas y casi invisibles manchas blancas como pecas, y sus aletas eran de un color rosa claro. La de Juliet era de color aguamarina brillante, con una tenue sombra lila en la cola y aletas. Wayzz se sumergió en el mar con ellos y estos se asomaron para ver al maestro.  
-Wayzz irá con ustedes, les ayudara si tienen problemas.  
-Confíe en nosotros, gran maestro.- exclamó Adrien con ánimo.  
-Que estaremos de vuelta antes de que se dé cuenta.- aseveró Claude y tras mirarse los cuatro emprendieron su búsqueda en el mar para encontrar al niño perdido.

-Les deseo toda la suerte…- les deseó el maestro quedándose a la espera de ellos en compañía de las mascotas. Entre tanto en la otra punta de la playa, armado con un rodillo de la cocina y con su casco de juguete bien sujeto en su cabeza, Alex miró al mar desafiante, con un gato negro a su lado dispuesto a protegerlo ante todo, admirando las agallas de ese niño que se lanzó al mar para ir a por su hermano a pesar del peligro.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. De todo corazón, agradezco en serio su apoyo. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir aparte de que aun ante el hiatus seguiremos con buenas historias… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	18. Verdades de frente

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, es el más largo de todos hasta ahora y espero no decepcionarlos pero hay de todo, ya que lo que se viene será brutal. Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos o follows, no saben lo que significan para mí, y sin más qué decir…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 18.  
Verdades de frente.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg había tenido una mañana algo... interesante. En primera porque por primera vez en su vida había compartido cama con una chica, una chica que resultaba ser una sirena que tenía la facultad de estar en dos piernas, y al despertar se había encontrado no solo desprovisto de sus sabanas, sino que una larga y sexy pierna bronceada estaba enredada entre las suyas y rozando sus partes de una forma descarada. Salió con cuidado de ese agarre dejándola dormir en la cama, necesitaba un baño para espabilarse, fue al baño, templó el agua a la temperatura correcta, y entró en la regadera. Suspiro de alivio al sentir el agua deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, se puso un poco de shampoo y mientras se lavaba el cabello la cortina se abrió.  
-¡AAAAAH! ¡Chloe!- la chica lo miró con la ceja alzada, todavía vestía la camiseta morada que le prestó para pijama y con el cabello suelto le daba un aire endemoniadamente sexy.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Dándome un baño. Es para estar limpio.  
-¿Y no sería lo mismo ir a nadar al mar?  
-No. El agua marina tiene sales, esta es agua procesada y no tiene sales. Puedes tomar un baño si gustas.  
-¿Con agua procesada? Claro, ¿por qué no?- se quitó la camiseta mostrando su completa desnudez.  
-¡P-Pero después de mí!  
-No seas ridículo, así me enseñas que tienes en la cabeza que huele tan bien.- el artista suspiró resignado.  
-Esto es shampoo, ayuda a lavar el cabello y esto es jabón para lavar el cuerpo.  
-Mmm, muy huele bien.  
-Toma el jabón, yo debo enjuagar.

Se enjuagó el cabello mirando de reojo a Chloe, la vio oler gustosa el jabón y comenzar a pasarlo por su cuerpo, primero sus brazos, sus hombros, luego pasando por el valle de sus senos. Tragó duro al ver la punta de estos con esa ligera espuma. El jabón fue bajando por su vientre, poco a poco, hasta llegar a esa parte intima en la que esta vez la escuchó gemir a lo bajo...  
-¿Que te ocurre, tomate?  
-¿Eh?- fue que se dio cuenta, su miembro se alzaba altivo y quiso morirse de la vergüenza.- ¡Nada! Eh... Ven, voy a lavarte el pelo.- la giró para que le diese la espalda y Chloe rio al sentir el chorro golpear su cuerpo.  
-¡Qué bien se siente!  
-Agacha un poco la cabeza y no abras los ojos.  
Comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre su cabeza, Chloe cerró sus ojos ante la agradable sensación, se sentía tan relajada que su cuerpo se estiró como gata en celo y Nathaniel tuvo cuidado de que su trasero no tocara su miembro.  
-Sabes, no es para apenarse.  
-¿De qué hablas?- ella sonrió perversa.  
-Estar excitado.- Nathaniel se sonrojó más de ser posible.  
-Enjuago.  
-¡Wow!- ella sonrió al sentir como terminaba con su cabello. Pero para sorpresa de él, ella se giró y atrapó su miembro duro en su mano.  
-¡C-C-Chloe!  
-Es distinto a los de nuestra especie... Pero es tan lindo.- Nathaniel ahogó un jadeo al sentir su mano subir y bajar.- Y yo lo provoqué.  
-Chloe... Por favor...  
-No.  
-Chloe...  
-Ruégame, chico tomate.  
Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido. Chloe estaba de espaldas contra el azulejo de la pared y Nathaniel le cubría. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, sus miradas oscurecidas por ese deseo ardiente que comenzó a recorrer sus venas, el movimiento de su mano cesó, porque lago más estaba pasando entre ellos, algo que los llamaba desde lo más profundo de sus almas.  
Sus labios se conocieron, sorprendidos de la poderosa corriente que los atravesó y aumentó su deseo. Los besos fueron escalando de nivel, Nathaniel alzó una de las piernas de Chloe mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban más. Podía sentirlo, largo y caliente rozar esos nuevos pliegues entre sus piernas que la hizo temblar. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del artista, y este tomó y apretó uno de sus senos al tiempo que su pulgar jugaba con su pezón. Chloe gimió cuando sintió que rozaba algo en su intimidad que mandaba espasmo a todo su cuerpo. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. Había algo... Algo familiar al sentir sus cuerpos encajar perfectos el uno del otro...  
-Chloe...- su voz gutural la hizo casi terminar y clavó sus uñas en su espalda. Algo comenzaba a surgir de ella, sus entrañas comenzaron a arder en su interior. Apretó los dientes ahogando un gemido y fue arrasada por una corriente. Nathaniel gruñó al sentirlo también. Y tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza para que sus piernas no fallaran. Sostuvo a Chloe que lo veía un poco perdida y luego sonrió.  
-Creo que esto del baño me gusta.- Nathaniel no pudo responder, intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.  
-¿Nath? ¿Cuánto vas a tardar, hermano?- pregunto Nino desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-¡Lo que tengamos que tardar!- gritó Chloe y Nathaniel volvió en si abriendo la boca pero sin pronunciar palabra.  
-Vale, limpien bien cuando terminen~- decir algo fue imposible, escuchó los pasos de Nino alejarse entre risas y Chloe lo tomó de la mejillas para que la mirara.  
-¿Y ahora como terminamos la hora del baño?- Nathaniel no respondió, pero si quería conservar su cordura iba a secarla, a conseguirle otro vestido, y rogar para que Nino lo deje en paz...

Despertó temprano como era su costumbre. Félix se removió un poco pero se quedó quieto al sentir un peso sobre él. Y al ver esa carita durmiente sobre su hombro su corazón se hinchó de ternura. Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos por esos cabellos idénticos al suyo mientras recordaba anoche.

_Su hijo no había conseguido nadar bien todo el día, aun no captaba el truco, pero dejaba que se sujetara de su cola mientras nadaba, le tomaba la mano o se aferraba a su espalda. Y al momento de cazar, Félix tuvo que cazar por él. No era raro que los padres lo hicieran por sus hijos pero los niños aprendían por juegos a cazar su alimento. Le dio un pez ya muerto y Max lo miró con grandes ojos.  
-Debes morderlo.- dijo mostrándole como mordía el pez con sus colmillos.- Ya lo descamé por ti.  
-No tengo colmillos como tú. No sé si pueda.  
-Lo harás. Estos salen de forma natural.  
-¿Y si se me atora una espina?  
-Muérdelo como yo. Así.- la mirada de su hijo estaba atenta a él, y después hizo como le pidió. El pequeño, SU pequeño comenzó a comer con sus pequeños colmillos. -¿Qué tal?  
-Mmm... Le falta mayonesa.- Félix se detuvo de comer recordando como también se volvió adicto a la mayonesa en ese tiempo.- Papi...- Félix sentía como aparecía una sonrisa cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra.- Cuéntame un cuento.  
-¿De qué tipo?  
-No lo sé. Uno bueno.- ya era de noche y Félix se recostó sobre una cama de algas mientras Maximilian apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.  
-Hay una historia que me gustaba cuando niño. Era la leyenda de El gran llamador de ballenas.- los ojos de su hijo brillaron de emoción, por un momento le recordó a Bridgette pero hizo a un lado la idea.- Hace muchos años existía un tritón capaz de comunicarse con las ballenas. Nadaba junto a ellas, surcando los mares y derrotaban a cualquier enemigo de su pueblo con su poderosa fuerza.  
-Genial...  
-Un día, un pirata lo desafió, este quería ser reconocido como el rey de los siete mares y con ello derrotar al poderoso tritón. Este con toda una flota de cien naves de guerra fueron a por él, pero sólo bastó con el llamado del tritón a sus ballenas para que estas emergieran en su ayuda.- Félix hizo el sonido de una ballena y eso hizo reír a Max.- Los barcos fueron hundidos, destruidos, y al final el tritón le hizo una amenaza al pirata que se aferraba a una tabla, 'Vuelve a acercarte mis aguas, y te prometo que será la última vez que respires en la superficie'.  
-¡Geniaaaaaal! ¿Y luego? ¿Luego?  
-Pero el pirata maldijo, prometiendo regresar al mar con más barcos, así que el tritón le lanzó una maldición que marcó en su espalda, 'Entonces que el mar sea tu enemigo acérrimo, que mil espadas te atraviesen cada vez que mis aguas te toquen', y el pirata comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, tuvo que hacerse de una barca para no tocar el mar, porque el mar lo había lastimado, dándose cuenta de sus palabras eran ciertas y abandonó para siempre los mares. Y así, el gran tritón siguió el resto de sus días con sus ballenas, ya que ningún pirata se atrevía a hacerle frente. Ahora a dormir.  
-No tengo sueño...- su cara somnolienta contradecía sus palabras.- Quiero otra historia.  
-Descansa, hijo, mañana te contaré más.  
-Mmm, buenas noches papi...- esa pequeña palabra atravesó su corazón, sintiendo una enorme felicidad inundar su pecho al ver a ese pequeño dormido a su lado._

_-Buenas noches…_

La carita somnolienta de Max arrugó la frente y luego abrió sus ojos para luego bostezar en su cara.  
-Bue...días.  
-Buenos días, hijo.- el pequeño se frotó la cara y volvió a bostezar.  
-Papi, ¿hoy mami y Alex van a venir?  
-Ya verás a tu hermano muy pronto.- se levantaron y tomó sus mano.- Por ahora, ¿quieres desayunar?  
-¿Hay panqueques?  
-Mmm, creo que voy a enseñarte de que consta nuestra dieta.  
-¡Felichoo!- curiosamente el sonido estridente de esa voz también le causo escalofríos a su hijo. Felix vio a Claudia acercarse rápidamente y lo tacleó empujando al pequeño a un banco de algas de donde se asomó con un montón pegado sobre su cabeza.  
-¡Claudia!- la chica se separó con falsa molestia.  
-Bueno, ya. Debemos hablar seriamente, Félix.  
-¿Y de que debemos hablar tu y yo?  
-Me estoy secando.- fue directa y sin rodeos.- Y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme. ¡No quiero vivir una vida seca! Necesito que alguien me ayude con eso.- Félix no iba a discutir con ella, ¡y mucho menos con su hijo cerca!  
-Claudia, lo siento por ti, pero tu problema puede ser arreglado con cualquier otro tritón. Quedan varios solteros que bien puedes emparentar.  
-¡Pero tienes que ser tú! ¿Acaso es que no deseas tener descendencia?  
-¿Desce-qué?- preguntó Max con las algas en la cabeza.  
-¡Nadie te ha llamado mocoso entrometido! ¿Quién rayos deja a un enano como tú por aquí?- pero se calló cuando al volver a Félix, vio una mirada la hizo sentir frío en el agua.  
-No te atrevas a gritarle.- su tensión era obvia y Claudia retrocedió.- Y esto demuestra que es mejor si no tienes hijos.  
-¡Félix! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
-Dime algo, Claudia. ¿Te imaginas criando a un pequeño niño? ¿Dándole amor y cuidados?  
-Por supuesto. Si es tuyo lo amaría con todo el corazón.- había respondido demasiado rápido y Félix la apuñaló con la mirada.  
-Vete y que otro te haga el milagro. Porque jamás voy a tocarte una escama.- tomó a su hijo de la mano y se lo llevo lejos.  
Claudia rechinó los dientes. Había hecho tanto, tantas cosas para que Felix se fijara en ella. Amenazar a las otras sirenas, ser amable en su presencia, soportar sus pláticas estúpidas e incluso deshacerse de pestes indeseables. Pues bien, ya estaba harta de esperar.  
-Quieras o no vas a ser mío. Con o sin ese estúpido libro, voy a ser la reina de los mares y no vas a hacer nada para impedirlo.- al abrir sus palmas que estaban hechas puño, la sangre de las heridas que se hizo se diluyó y se marchó de allí con una idea en mente... 

Una, dos, coletazo, brazadas, estiramientos, era como Marinette intentaba nadar y ya estaba exhausta.  
-No... puedo más. Esto es muy difícil.  
-Necesitas tomarle el truco.- se compadeció Adrien de ella tomando su mano y guiándola por el agua.  
-Es difícil... ¡Juliet! ¿Cómo...?- al girarse se dio cuenta que su amiga iba sujeta a Wayzz dejándose guiar hasta quedar a su altura, al parecer la pelimiel se había cansado mucho antes que su amiga.  
-Hola.

Marinette dejo salir un quejido ante lo cansada que estaba. Adrien le sonrió comprensivo.  
-Sé que no parece fácil pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo pueden nadar a la perfección, ya que las colas de las sirenas además de ser estéticas son rápidas.  
-Pronto nos acercaremos a la zona de sirenas.- anuncio Wayzz.  
-Estoy nerviosa.- admitió Juliet que se soltó de Wayzz, Claude se puso a su lado y al ver que estaba a punto de girar le sujeto de la cintura para enderezarla y luego soltarla como si quemara.  
-Tranquilas, solo deben actuar natural.- Adrien asintió.  
-Es cierto. Aunque...- al verlas ambos sabían que algo estaba muy mal.- Amm, no sé cómo decirlo pero... No parecen sirenas.  
-Es cierto, ustedes se ven demasiado... cubiertas.- las chicas soltaron una exclamación.  
-¿Q-Quieren que nos desnudemos?- casi chilló Marinette.  
-¡Ni loca!- Sain tuvo que intervenir al notar que ese par no pudo responder.  
-A ver, chicas. No deben de sentirse apenadas. Para las sirenas no existe el pudor como con los humanos.  
-Pero es que...- Marinette intentó decir algo pero Sain se lo impidió.  
-Tranquilas, como les dije entre sirenas no hay pudor y a nadie les va a importar como se vean desnudas. Además, piensen que lo hacen para buscar a ese niño. Si alguien les ve con eso puesto seguro todo mundo sospechara de ustedes.- las dos se miraron, y con expresión derrotada asintieron.  
-Si tenemos que... ¿Juliet?  
-V-Vale...  
Por alguna razón ambos tritones se sintieron ansiosos, tragando duro al mismo tiempo, vieron sin perder detalle cómo se quitaban las prendas que tenían. Marinette se quitó la camiseta sin mangas y luego desabrochó la parte de arriba del traje de baño y Juliet hizo lo mismo deshaciendo el nudo con facilidad. Tras desnudarse estaban rojas hasta las orejas, con sus brazos cubriendo sus pechos al principio y descubriéndose poco a poco. Los dos tritones, que habían visto infinidad de pechos femeninos en su vida, se sintieron extrañamente excitados al verlas.

-¡No puedo!- exclamó Juliet que brilló en sonrojo era de color aguamarina.- ¡Me muero de la vergüenza!  
-¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Nos van a descubrir!- exclamó Marinette que brillaba como si polvo de rubí hubiese cubierto por completo.  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- Adrien recortó la distancia y la sujetó de los antebrazos.- Eres hermosa. La sirena más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, Marinette.  
-P-Pero Adrien...  
-Marinette.- recortó más la distancia y ella vio la seriedad en sus ojos verdes.- Estarás bien, pero yo seré quien deba preocuparse cuando alguien te voltee a ver. Porque toda tú es una visión traída por Neptuno para avergonzar a cualquier criatura que ose mirarte o compararse contigo.  
-Oh, Adrien...  
Claude hizo lo propio con Juliet al tomar sus manos y descubrirla.  
-Que la belleza con el que te han bendecido tus padres no quede oculta.- acarició sus manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- No te preocupes, no estarás sola. Y seguro que con tu dulzura podrás con esto.- ella sintió que se sonrojaba más. ¿Es que sabía siempre que decirle?

-Y bueno, ¿por dónde comenzamos?- preguntó Adrien.

-Yo digo que nos separemos.- sugirió Claude.

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- exclamaron las chicas.

-Ya saben, para abarcar más terreno.

-¿Y si alguno de sus conocidos nos ve?- preguntó Marinette y Adrien tomó su mano y la besó.

-Tranquila, nosotros nos hacemos cargo.  
-¡Ajum! ¿Adrien?  
-¿Hijo?  
Toda confianza se evaporó en un segundo. La peor pesadilla de ambos chicos se presentó a sus espaldas, y poco a poco se giraron para verlas en cara.  
-P-Padre...  
-Mamá... Papá...  
Gabriel miró como Adrien tenía sujeta de la mano a esa sirena que nunca había visto en la vida como a la otra, pero su atención se centraba en Marinette que sentía esa mirada escudriñar hasta lo profundo de su alma.  
-¿Quién es esta sirena, Adrien?  
-Oh, bueno, ella es Marinette y viene de los mares del Caribe. Ambas de hecho.  
-M-Mucho gusto, señor.  
-¿Y que vienen aquí dos sirenas tan alejadas de sus aguas?  
-P-Pues, vinimos de paso. De vacaciones.- explicó Marinette con una sonrisa trémula codeando a su amiga.  
-Exacto. Teníamos curiosidad de visitar a... otros mares.- sonrió tensa Juliet.  
-Sí.- intervino Claude.- Y nosotros gustosos les íbamos a mostrar los alrededores y...  
-¡Y no se diga más!- exclamó la madre del joven tritón.- Es obvio lo que pasa aquí.  
-/ ¿A si ?/- preguntaron todos, aunque los chicos estaban tremendamente nerviosos.  
-Aja. Es obvio, Gabriel y no te hagas el ciego.- agito su mano y luego con una sonrisa que su hijo conocía muy bien respondió.- Las están cortejando.

La cara desencajada de los cuatro hubiera competido con la de un pez fuera del agua. Adrien notó la mirada de su padre sobre Marinette y este la abrazó pegándola a él.  
-B-Bueno, i-iba a decírtelo, padre. En el momento idóneo.- la mirada del hombre era tan gélida que se sentía como un iceberg golpeando su cara.  
-Bien, si ese es el caso estaré gustoso de conocer a esta jovencita.- Marinette se obligó a responder.  
-C-Claro. Es todo un honor...  
-También deseamos conocerte encanto.- se acercó la madre de Claude a Juliet.- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Juliet, s-señorita.- musito nerviosa y la mujer se rio.  
-¡Que encanto! No, cariño, soy la madre de Claude, no su hermana. Pero ¿qué tal si nos vamos conociendo?  
-Mamá, Juliet y yo... Es decir, queríamos tomarnos más tiempo y...- pero su madre tomó la mano de la joven.  
-Y qué mejor que conocer a tu familia. Háblame de ti, cariño.- tomó su mano mientras se alejaban y Claude sintió la mano de su padre darle unas palmaditas mientras le sonreía divertido a la vez que lo guiaba. Gabriel no se quedó atrás.

-Muy bien, vamos Adrien, quisiera conocer a tu novia.

-C-Claro…- Marinette estaba tiesa y Adrien tuvo que guiarla hasta donde su padre los llevaba.

Ambos kwamis miraron a ambos lados sin saber qué decir o hacer.  
-Oh, no. ¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó Wayzz.  
-Seguir nosotros la búsqueda.

-Pero los chicos.

-No hay tiempo, ellos podrán zafarse de esta, espero… como sea, esos niños son nuestra prioridad.- Wayzz asintió y los kwamis se separaron, esperando que los chicos pudiesen zafarse bien antes de que diesen la boda por confirmada...

Luka había aprovechado para pasear con Kagami por la zona. La japonesa había aceptado de buen agrado poniéndose una camiseta de tirantes roja y unos shorts blancos para pasear. La pareja caminaba tomados de la mano. Primero fueron a los puestos, donde Luka la guiaba y mostraba todo lo que sabía del mar. Kagami le sonreía y en un momento entre el gentío, Luka se separó unos segundos de ella perdiéndose de vista, o al menos hasta que diez segundos después, reapareció colocando en su cabello un broche de cabello dorado con una flor roja y con un par de perlas. Kagami se miró en un espejo y Luka desde atrás la abrazó mirándola con amor. Compraron helados, y cuando divisaron la playa, Kagami arrastro a Luka que se dejó llevar para ver a los surfistas de la zona. Uno de los chicos coqueteó descaradamente con la japonesa, cosa que hizo que Luka le dirigiera una mirada aburrida ya que Kagami fue quien tomó una tabla y se quitó la ropa mostrando el traje de baño rojo con orillas negras que tenía debajo, adentrándose al mar haciendo ver a ese chico como todo un novato, Luka sonrió orgulloso.  
Los dos se quedaron en la playa, sentados sobre una toalla, Kagami tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Luka que tocaba una melodía solo para ella.  
-Mira, por allá venden zumos, ¿quieres uno?  
-Claro. Me gustaría uno de frutas.  
-Dalo por hecho.- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue al puesto. Kagami lo observó con esa expresión de enamorada que nadie más que Luka había visto.  
-Awww.- Kagami se volvió a la persona que había hecho ese sonido.- Pero que linda pareja hacen.- Lila la miraba con clara burla y Kagami adoptó una expresión de fría cautela para con ella.  
-¿Qué quieres Lila?  
-Sólo vine a saludar. ¿Acaso es un crimen?- Lila se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Kagami no podía creer su descaro.- Vaya que hace calor.  
-Al punto. ¿Qué quieres?  
-Pfft, siempre tan directa. Pero bueno, quería hablar contigo porque bien podemos ser amigas.  
-¿Amigas?- lo soltó como si combinar la palabra amiga con Lila fuera una aberración.- ¿Y por qué querría que ser tu amiga?  
-Porque es obvio que odias a Marinette.  
-¿Qué?  
-Por favor, Kagami. Sé distinguir a alguien que miente. Y tú, por un momento llegaste a engañarme.  
-No sé lo que quieres decir.  
-Por favor. Desde que te conozco envidiabas a Marinette a morir. Envidiabas que tuviera amigos, sus padres, y hasta su novio, y vaya que al final te hiciste de su novio que es todo un bombón.- Kagami apretaba los puños cada vez más por la rabia que comenzaba a ascender como un volcán a punto de explotar.  
-No puedes estar más equivocada, nunca envidie a Marinette y JAMAS me haría amiga de alguien como tú.  
-Debes abrir los ojos, Kagami. Marinette no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados al verte con quien fue su novio. Y quien sabe de lo que sea capaz una persona despechada. Conociendo lo impulsiva que es no me extrañaría que intentase quitarte a Luka.  
-Buen intento. Pero Luka me quiere a mí.  
-Por supuesto que sí. AHORA te quiere a ti, pero donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Bueno, si necesitas a una ayuda con gusto puedo darte una mano. Ciao Kagami.- se levantó y se fue antes de que llegara Luka que vio a la chica alejarse.  
-¿Esa era Lila? ¿Qué quería?  
-Nada más importunarme.  
-Esa chica no aprende. Si sigue así puede un día terminar muy mal.  
-Ella se lo habrá buscado.- sorbió del zumo que le había traído Luka, este podía sentir su enojo, así que para sorpresa de Kagami, él introdujo su mano bajo su camiseta y comenzó a darle suaves caricias a su espalda y costado.- ¿Luka? ¿Qué haces?

-Mmmm, poniendo de buen humor a mi novia.- besó su cuello y ella suspiró a lo bajo.  
-Estamos en público.  
-Siempre he querido saber lo que es hacerlo en público.  
-Estás jugando.  
-Traje una toalla extra. ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?- sus dientes rozaron donde estaba su pulso y ella emitió un suave gemido.  
-Voy a terminar echándote el zumo encima si... Ah...- se dejó llevar por las caricias del músico. Sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse y aceptarlo sin recato.

_Desde que te conozco envidiabas a Marinette a morir._

_AHORA te quiere a ti, pero donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan._

Kagami frunció el ceño y Luka se detuvo sintiendo que algo la perturbaba.  
-¿Kagami?...- ella aprisionó sus labios con fiereza y pasión, diciendo con ello al mundo que la víbora de Lila Rossi estaba equivocada en todo, y que Luka la amaba sólo a ella... 

Plagg miraba de un lado en el agua aterrado, mirando de un lado a otro tras el peligro que lo podría acechar de cualquier esquina.  
-¿Donde...? ¿Dónde está?- algo se movió veloz detrás de él, y al voltear se encontró con una estela de burbujas. Retrocedió aterrado, intentó escapar pero el grito de ese ser llegó a su izquierda.  
-¡PlaaaaAAAAAAGG!  
-¡Aaaaah!- el kwami fue atrapado y tras unos giros, Alex se detuvo y miro a Plagg a los ojos.  
-¿Lo hice bien?  
-T-T-Tienes talento...- intentó no vomitar. Alex asintió y soltó a Plagg que giró sobre su cuerpo panza arriba.  
-Entonces ya que aprendí a nadar podré escapar con Max.- Plagg se enderezo y siguió al pequeño que se movía como si toda la vida hubiese estado en el mar.  
-¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Tomar a tu hermano y huir?  
-Y golpear a quien se meta conmigo- lo dijo con el rodillo golpeando su palma.  
-Mira chico, debes ver las cosas con la cabeza fría. No puedes ser tan impulsivo.  
-¿Impul qué?  
-Impulsivo. Quiere decir que las haces sin pensar.  
-Plagg, mamá esta triste. Cuando regrese a Max estaremos los tres unidos y vamos a estar bien.- Plagg lo miró preocupado, ya que la imagen de la madre de estos todavía no podía sacarla de su cabeza.  
-Vale, pero hazme caso en todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo estoy al mando y conozco este lugar mejor que tú, ¿entendido soldado?  
-Un buen soldado obedece a su capitán.  
-Muy bien, sígueme.- Alex así lo hizo, mientras Plagg pensaba en cómo decirle a Félix que quizás habían metido grande la pata...

Marinette sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Esos fríos y penetrantes ojos azules estaban clavados sobre ella como dos filosas cuchillas y ni siquiera había hablado con ella.  
-Muy bien, señorita Marinette. ¿Qué puede decirme de usted? ¿Tiene algún talento especial?  
-¿T-Talento? Bueno, vivo en el mar... ¡del Caribe! Con mi madre y mis abuelos. Y yo soy buena en la costura.  
-¿Costura?- Marinette quiso golpearse.  
-¡Sí! Hago manualidades con... lo que pierden los terrestres en el mar, como prendas y adornos, todos en mi hogar los usan.- Gabriel pareció pensativo.  
-Así que esculca entre las cosas de los terrestres. No me parece apropiado. ¿Y qué hay de su padre? ¿No le enseñó algún otro talento?  
-M-Mi padre murió no hace mucho. Lo extrañamos mucho en mi hogar.- Adrien vio como por unos momentos que la fría expresión de su padre se suavizó. Sin embargo, tenía que terminar el interrogatorio pronto.

-Padre, me gustaría decirte que voy a cortejar a Marinette.- el ceño fruncido de su padre se acentuó de nuevo.  
-¿Crees que esta sirena es la apropiada para ti?  
-Lo es. Porque me ha demostrado que es una mujer excepcional y me he prendado de ella. ¿Es que con ver sus ojos no ves lo puro que es su corazón?- Marinette se sonrojó ante sus palabras. Quería besarlo en ese momento pero tuvo que controlar ese impulso.  
-¿Estas interesado en una sirena que no tiene el más insignificante talento? Otras crean joyas, mareas, o incluso saben rastrear e hipnotizar a los peces. Eres mi hijo y como hijo del líder de tu colonia deberías ser más sabio.

-Y lo soy. No me interesan los talentos. Mientras su corazón sea cálido y sus ojos puros, sé que ella es la correcta.- esas palabras la hubiesen dejado desarmada pero algo dentro de la cabeza de Marinette comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que miró a Adrien con grandes ojos.  
-¡¿Eres el hijo del líder?! ¡Waaa!- casi se va de cabeza de no ser por Adrien que la sujetó y le sonrió apenado.  
-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, Marinette.  
-Bueno, no es como si te lo preguntara tampoco pero...  
-¡Ajum!- se congelaron al notar la mirada de Gabriel sobre ellos al estar abrazados de forma tan íntima.- No quiero interrumpir su charla pero falta todavía ciertos asuntos que hablar.  
-C-Claro, padre...- luego Adrien susurró a Marinette.- Tranquila, ya encontrare el momento de salir nadando.  
-Que sea rápido.- suplicó en un hilo de voz mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la siguiente media hora de preguntas.

Juliet no podía evitar sentirse halagada por tantas atenciones. Y a diferencia de Claude, estaba tranquila inventándose toda una historia sacada de sus libros.  
-¡Una rescatadora!- exclamo sorprendido la madre de Claude.- ¿Y no es peligroso?  
-Lo es a veces, pero esas dulces criaturas valen la pena. Y también procuramos limpiar nuestro mar.  
-Eso es muy interesante.- asintió el padre del castaño.- Cuéntenos más por favor.  
-Mamá, papá, no es por querer terminar esta reunión pero debemos seguir nuestro recorrido.  
-Oh, vamos hijo. Sólo queremos conocer a tu nov...  
-¡Amiga! Es una amiga. Nada mas.- recalcó a sus padres y por alguna razón Juliet sintió una clara decepción a esas palabras.

_**Te quiero.**_

Un escalofrió le atravesó. ¿De dónde había venido eso? La madre de Claude bufó.  
-Está bien, como digas.- miró a la joven con una sonrisa.- ¿Al menos te quedarías a almorzar?  
-Oh, claro, sería un placer.- contestó con los modales aprendidos de años.  
-¡Perfecto! Hoy hay anguila en algas.

-¿Disculpe?- divisó sobre una piedra una bola hecha de algas, y de repente como salido de una película de horror, emergió una anguila que casi le muerde la cara y luego una serie de anguilas que intentaban escapar de las algas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Espero que te guste, y cuidado, que muerden.

Claude notó su rostro pasar de pálido a un azul y la sostuvo de los hombros cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer.  
-Oye. ¿Estás bien?  
-Anguila... Viva... Cruda... Viva...- su voz era un silbido tembloroso.  
-Tranquila, tú puedes. Piensa que es una de esas salchichas que comes.- temblorosa le miró, pero cuando vio a los padres del chico dar un mordisco al animal como si fuese un manjar, se puso tan verde con las manos en su boca intentando no dar arcadas…

Marianne subió por la escalera con un plato de sopa para Bridgette, y al abrir la puerta no le sorprendió que ella no estuviese en cama. Bridgette estaba en la playa, sentada sobre la arena en un vestido azul claro, un chal negro que cubría sus hombros, con la mirada perdida en el mar.  
-Bridgette. No deberías estar aquí.- le habló con dulzura al notar sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.  
-Es que no puedo estar en cama.  
-Oh, cariño. Sé que te pedimos demasiado después de todo por lo que has pasado, pero ten fe en que pronto tendrás a tu hijo en tus brazos.  
-Lo intento Marianne, de verdad intento tener fe pero... ¿de qué me ha servido hasta ahora?- sus manos apretaron el chal y Marianne se hincó a su lado y frotó su espalda.  
-De mucho. Quizás no lo creas pero eres la persona con más esperanza y fe que haya visto en mi vida. Solo debes creer una vez más. Ven, vamos a casa, que de seguro tu hijo va a despertar en un momento.- Bridgette obedeció y llegaron a su hogar, el lugar permanecería cerrado hasta nuevo aviso así que no tendría que preocuparse por los clientes. Pasaron por la cocina pero algo capto la atención de Bridgette. Un dibujo de su hijo Alex, en que estaba él junto con el gato negro y el mar.

**Mamá, Plagg y yo vamos a por Max. Volberemos para la comida. Te kiero.  
**  
En un segundo palideció y se desmayó cayendo al suelo con fuerza para espanto de Marianne, que al leer la nota su preocupación aumentó.  
-Oh, por favor Dios mío, que regresen bien. Por favor...

Escondido entre los bancos de algas, Alex había logrado nadar y escabullirse entre sirenas y tritones sin que nadie se diese cuenta.  
-Informa soldado. El objetivo no es visible.- Plagg suspiró a su lado, ¿a qué hora se habían invertido los papeles?  
-No lo veo. Sabes, si te quitaras el casco y te dejaras el rodillo podrías moverte por ahí sin problemas.  
-¿Y que el enemigo me encuentre desarmado? No es vale.  
-Se dice viable.  
-Como sea.- empujó a Plagg fuera de su escondite.- Busca a Max. Si lo ves guíalo a mí.  
-Está bien. Pero no te vayas de aquí.  
-Negativo.

Plagg se dio la media vuelta y nadó en busca de Félix. Necesitaba encontrarlo y decirle lo que había visto. No tardó mucho en divisarlo donde hablaba con otros tritones. Sin notar como Max se impulsaba mejor de su cola, no era rápido pero iba aprendiendo. Estaba siguiendo a unos caballitos de mar y no muy lejos divisó a unos niños tritones mayores que él reírse de una niña de largos cabellos rubios claros y cola rosa.  
-Mira que colores tan feos tienes.  
-Es un rosa chillón.  
-Es tan chillón como su pelo.- la niña no paraba no llorar y Max apretó los puños molesto.  
-¡Hey!- llamó la atención de los niños.- Métanse conmigo si es que pueden.- los niños se rieron de él y se acercaron.  
-Mira un pescadito perdido.  
-Los que se meten donde no les llaman se los comen los tiburones.  
-¿Y quién eres? ¿Eres nuevo?  
-Te vamos a dar la bienvenida.  
Iban a empujarlo, pero Max apretó los dientes, los puños, y en segundos casi toda su piel se oscureció a un azul oscuro al igual que sus aletas cambiaron a un violeta brillante, rugiendo y asustando a los tritones que nadaron lejos. La transformación duró menos de cinco segundos pero Max sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la sirena.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-S-Sí, gracias...- le sonrió tímida. Soy Sophie.  
-Yo Max.  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Mis papás dicen que no podemos cambiar hasta ser más grandes.  
-No lo sé. Mi papá dijo lo mismo pero se alegró mucho.  
-Bueno… gracias otra vez.- Max se sonrojó brillando de color azul oscuro al ver esos bonitos ojos de color azul claro.  
-Sin poblema. Y no les hagas caso a esos bobos. Tu cola y pelo son bonitos.  
-Gracias...- la niña también se sonrojó brillando de color rosa, ninguno dijo nada hasta que una sirena llamó a la pequeña.- Esa es mi mamá. Nos vemos Max.  
-A-Adiós.- Max tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara, y tardo en escuchar esa vocecita que susurraba su nombre.  
-Max... Chisttt. Max.  
-¿Eh?- miro a todos lados y se acercó a un banco de algas para ver cómo alguien se asomaba veloz y los hermanos sonrieron.  
-¡Alex!

-¡Max!- se abrazaron felices de estar juntos. Y a metros de ellos, Félix miró la escena. Sus dos pequeños hijos juntos. Las escamas de Alex eran idénticas a las de su hermano, pero las manchas que tenía en su cola cruzaban en otra dirección, era como si cada uno viera el reflejo del otro. Iba a acercarse Plagg se interpuso en su camino.  
-Espera, Félix.  
-Plagg, muévete.  
-¡No, no, no, no, no!- repitió veloz.- Escúchame primero que esto es muy importante, es sobre la madre de estos enanos.  
-¿Y eso me importa?  
-Créeme. Esto sí. Es que ella...- pero Félix no lo escuchó, sino que cuando vio a Alex jalar a Max para irse, dejó a Plagg con la palabra en la boca y el kwami miró en pánico lo que se vendría.- Ay no...  
-Vamos Max, hay que regresar a con mamá.  
-¿Qué pasa con mamá? ¿No vino contigo?  
-No vino. Es que mamá...  
-Alex.- el pequeño tritón se volvió al escuchar su nombre y vio a Félix frente a él. Sujetó el rodillo con ambas manos, mirándolo con absoluto desprecio.  
-¡Papá!- exclamó Max y Alex se paralizó al escuchar a su hermano llamarlo así.  
-¿Pa...pá?- Max asintió con alegría.  
-Alex, él es nuestro papá. Plagg me lo dijo. Por eso nosotros también tenemos cola de pez.- el niño no lo podía creer. Miró a Félix estudiándolo de la cabeza a la cola.  
-Hijo...- una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo el cuerpo de Alex, siempre había querido un padre, uno que jugara con ellos y que los cuidase como su madre. Pero al ver que Félix iba a poner su mano sobre él, este no dudo en pegarle con el rodillo.  
-¡NO!- Félix se sorprendió por aquel arrebato, allí no había miedo y enojo como con Max, este lo miraba con claro odio.- ¡Mi papá no lastimaría a mamá!- gritó rabioso.  
-¿Lastimar?- la voz de Max se llenó de miedo. Félix lo miró confundido y Plagg intervino.  
-¡Wow, hey! Calmen sus aguas chicos. Esto hay que hablarlo calmadamente.  
-Alex, te equivocas. Debes estar confundido.  
-Atrás o te hago filete de pescado.- escupió el pequeño apretando los dientes.  
-¡Alex!- Max le reclamó pero su hermano no cedió.  
-¡Mamá estaba muy lastimada cuando esa ola nos mojó! ¡Había sangre!- Félix abrió grande los ojos y luego miró a Plagg.  
-Dice la verdad. Algo ocurrió esa vez dejándola mal herida.- el tritón negó con la cabeza.  
-Ha de ser un error, porque yo no le hice nada y ya no importa. Lo importante es que estas nosotros Alex. Estás en tu hogar, ahora. Podremos ser una familia.  
-¿Y mamá?- pregunto Max mirándole con grandes ojos.- Dijiste que también mamá estaría con nosotros.- Félix apretó la mandíbula antes de responder.  
-Max... tu mamá no puede estar aquí.- su cara llena de desilusión le dolió, pero debía ser claro.- Solo ustedes pueden estar conmigo. Pero igual podemos ser una familia y...  
-/ ¡MENTIROSO!/- le gritaron los gemelos y Alex intento golpearlo pero Félix detuvo el rodillo con su mano y lo rompió para sorpresa de los dos niños. Plagg se puso frente a los gemelos.  
-Cálmense. Esto es por su bien. No saben cómo era su madre y lo que hizo para...- los gemelos lo miraron furiosos y al mismo tiempo le dieron un coletazo a Plagg por cada lado.

-/ ¡CÁLLATE BACALAO!/  
-¡Niños!- gritó Félix pero Alex tomó a su hermano de la mano y esquivó su agarre, mostrándole esa seña con el dedo que su madre le había dicho era muy malo.  
-¡Que te den!- y rápidamente se alejó nadando tan rápido que Félix se tragó las burbujas que dejó.  
-¡Alex! ¡Max!- se lanzó a persecución dejando atrás a un adolorido Plagg que con suerte recordaría la diferencia entre un chedar y un brie, y aun ante ese desasosiego y miedo en su pecho, sintió un poco de orgullo de ver a su hijo nadar así...

Si las miradas mataran Marinette vería una masacre frente a sus ojos. Padre e hijo intercambiaban miradas sin siquiera parpadear. Y Adrien no había soltado su mano desde entonces. ¿En que se había metido?  
-¿Es tu última palabra?  
-Sí. Yo le quiero.- de nuevo silencio. Y luego la mirada fría de Gabriel fue hacia Marinette.  
-Muy bien. Si ella es tu decisión no puedo decir más.- Adrien sonrió.  
-Ya verás que la amaras mientras la vas conociendo.  
-Dado el caso, ya va siendo hora de preparar el compromiso.  
-¿Compromiso?- Marinette chilló.  
-Por supuesto.- explicó Gabriel atribuyendo su voz a la emoción.- En el día estipulado de la séptima luna se dará a conocer el compromiso entre ambos como es costumbre.- Marinette sonrió tieso.  
-Adrien ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
-Claro, princess.- se alejaron un poco pero Marinette mantuvo oculto su rostro de la vista del padre de Adrien.  
-¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?  
-Yo...  
-Adrien, te amo. Pero ¿no crees que a tu padre le vaya a dar una especie de ataque cuando se entere que no soy una sirena?- Adrien abrió la boca, pero no por la realización de la metedura de cola que había hecho.

-Dilo de nuevo.- suplicó tomando sus manos  
-¿Que le dará un ataque a tu padre?  
-No. Lo otro. Que me amas.- las mejillas de Marinette brillaron tanto como su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Comenzando a balbucear frente a Adrien.  
-Y-Yo... t-te qui...  
-No. Te amo.  
-T-Te a... Adrien yo te a...  
-Adrien.- su padre se acercó y Marinette sintió como su corazón se detuvo en unos instantes.- Debo ocuparme de unos asuntos urgentes.

-Claro, padre.

-Y espero volver a verla pronto, jovencita.  
-P-Por supuesto. Igualmente señor.- este asintió y se fue nadando. Los dos exhalaron de alivio.  
-Y bien, Marinette. ¿Dónde nos quedamos?  
-En buscar a los gemelos. Y hay que apurarse.  
-Está bien.- rodó los ojos divertido.- Pero eso no se quedara así, quiero que me digas cuánto me amas.  
-¡Adrien!  
-Adoro como brillas, ¡auch!- se quejó ante un golpe de Marinette pero siguió con sonriendo deseoso de escuchar esas dos dulces palabras salir otra vez de sus hermosos labios... 

Las quejas de las sirenas o tritones no distrajeron a Alex que no dejo de nadar hasta al fin perder a Félix y a Plagg. Era rápido y Max se estaba mareando por cada curva cerrada o vuelta que su hermano hacía.

-¡Alex! ¡Ya para!- pero Alex apenas le escuchó.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Que pa... ¡Cuidado!- los dos gritaron y Alex intento detenerse, pero llegó a pegarle a Claudia que se quejó más por el susto que por el leve golpe.  
-¡Maldición! ¿Quién rayos me ha golpeado?- al ver a los niños no dudo en tomarlos del brazo y comenzar a sacudirlos.- Como se atreven a pegarme, mocosos. ¡Van a ver estúpidos peces! ¡Voy a enseñarles a...!- los observo detenidamente. Eran idénticos, pero el hecho de que fueran gemelos no era lo importante, sino que eran idénticos a... Un horrible escalofrió la atravesó y apretó su agarre.- Díganme ahora quienes son ustedes y sus padres. ¡Díganmelo!- gritó ignorando las quejas de ambos niños hasta que algo la apartó con violencia de estos.

Félix la miraba con absoluta rabia y repugnancia.  
-¿Qué crees que haces?  
-F-Felichoo yo estaba...  
-Atrévete siquiera a tocar a estos niños de nuevo y te arrancare las manos ¡a pedazos!- la sirena se encogió aterrada antes de huir nadando lejos.

Félix se volvió y vio a Plagg que se restregaba en los rostros llorosos de ambos niños.  
-¿Están bien?  
-Gracias papá.-

Alex no respondió, pero estaba demasiado tenso con la boca apretada. Félix puso sus manos en sus cabezas y ambos le miraron sorprendidos antes de que Félix se inclinara y juntara su frente con la de sus pequeños hijos.  
-Eso es lo importante, mis niños.- los dos niños le miraron con grandes ojos, era como si una conexión se hubiese hecho al instante entre ellos tres. Félix quería abrazarlos pero primero tenía que contarles la verdad, mayormente a Alex.- Niños, hay cosas que ustedes deben saber con respecto a su madre y yo. Y es que...- una tortuga se interpuso entre ellos y empujó a los gemelos con sus aletas alejándolos de Félix.  
-¡Los tengo! ¡Sujétense, niños!  
-¿Wayzz?  
-¿Puedes hablar?  
-Agárrense bien. Vamos de regreso a la playa a con su madre.- no lo tuvo que repetir, se sujetaron porque la tortuga tomó una corriente para nadar más rápido. Y Félix se lanzó a la carrera de inmediato. Plagg también iba a seguirle pero Sain le golpeó y Plagg se sacudió.  
-¿Qué te crees que haces cara de perro?  
-¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Desde cuándo te da por secuestrar niños, Plagg?  
-Son hijos del mar. E hijos de Félix. ¿Que se suponía que hiciera?  
-Por una vez, pensar.  
-No me tientes Sain. Sabes que soy más fuerte.  
-Pero yo más astuto.  
-Bien. Tú lo has querido...

Marinette al fin había conseguido aprender a nadar aunque no por completo en línea recta. Sin embargo estaba más preocupada por su amiga que estaba completamente pálida.  
-Tranquila Juliet. Ya pasó.  
-No volveré a ver los espaguetis de la misma forma.  
-Por suerte los encontramos cuando apenas ibas a darle el primer bocado.- comento Adrien.- Seguro fue algo impactante.- Claude alzó las manos.  
-Juro que iba a decir que era fan de las algas pero admito que al verla abrir la boca no sabía si lo haría o no de verdad, era hasta fascinante.- las dos chicas lo miraron furiosas y Adrien le dio un merecido zape. Pero Marinette captó algo por el rabillo del ojo y pudo distinguir a Wayzz y no estaba solo.  
-Esos son…

-¡Los gemelos! ¡Y los lleva Wayzz!- exclamó Juliet.

-¿Cómo es que el otro gemelo está aquí?- pero no hubo respuesta ya que todos se giraron y pudieron notar a alguien nadar en dirección a Wayzz.- ¡Ese debe ser el tritón secuestrador!  
-Hay que protegerlos o los alcanzará.- dijo Adrien y Claude lo empujó hacia las chicas.  
-Ellas aún no saben nadar bien. Llévatelas que yo les cubro.  
-Claude...  
-Anda Adrien. Le voy a enseñar a este tritón a no hacer de las suyas.  
-Bien. Cuídate.- tomó a ambas de la cintura y comenzó a nadar veloz intentando darle alcance a Wayzz.  
Claude cambio a su forma de defensa y apenas vio la estela de espuma acercarse, se elevó y su cola golpeó al tritón persecutor sin siquiera verlo bien.  
-Ah, lo siento, amigo. Pero de aquí no vas a pasar. No voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo a esos niños.- la figura se levantó de la arena y al ver su cara, abrió los ojos incrédulo.- ¿Félix?  
-Claude...- siseo entre dientes furioso.- ¡No me estorbes!- Félix ni siquiera tuvo que transformarse por completo, solo su brazo, y Claude sintió como aplastó cada órgano ante esa izquierda que fue directo a su estómago. Cayó lentamente regresando a la normalidad y dejando paso al hermano de su amigo que fue como un torpedo tras de ellos.

El señor Fu los estaba esperando en la cueva. Tenía a su lado cubetas de agua potable y mantas, curiosamente Tikki y Breezy no se habían movido de su lugar. Tenía los ojos cerrados meditando y fue un sutil movimiento del agua lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y se levantara. Wayzz asomó la cabeza y los gemelos hicieron lo mismo.  
-Bien hecho, Wayzz.- dijo tomando a los niños y sentándolos en el suelo.- Vaya, parece ser que tu hermano fue a por ti.- Adrien y las chicas se asomaron casi al instante.- Hicieron un buen trabajo.- mojó a los niños con las cubetas y los cubrió con las mantas. Max asomó su pierna cuyas escamas iban desapareciendo. Marinette y Juliet salieron del agua y se pusieron una manta antes de quitarse los miraculous y ver que sus piernas volvían a la normalidad.  
-Misión cumplida.- Marinette chocó puños con Juliet y se agachó a ver si los niños estaban bien, pero al ver a Adrien este se había paralizado al ver a esos niños con atención.- ¿Adrien?  
-No puede ser... estos niños...- los pensamientos de Adrien se vieron interrumpidos cuando algo lo jaló de la cola hacia abajo.  
-¡Adrien!- se acercó a la orilla y desde abajo Félix vio a quien parecía ser Bridgette.

Fue un segundo, un tritón oscuro casi idéntico a Adrien alzó su mano sujetándola fuerte del cuello y se encontró con unos furiosos ojos azules sedientos de sangre.  
-¡Marinette!- gritó Juliet horrorizada.  
-/ ¡No, papá!/  
Unas garras oscuras se aferraron al torso y brazo de Félix que soltó a Marinette. Adrien lo había sujetado desde atrás, también en su forma defensiva.  
-¡Suéltala!  
Los dos se hundieron en el agua, Félix estaba sorprendido, no pensó que a quien había hundido fuera su hermano, pero su furia habló por él sin perder su forma.  
-¿Qué crees que haces, Adrien?  
-Debería preguntarte lo mismo.  
-Creo que no hay que explicar lo obvio.  
-Oh, no. Vas a explicar muchas cosas, quieras o no.- los dos atacaron a la vez. Bajo el agua cristalina todos podían ver lo que pasaba y Adrien estaba recibiendo una paliza monumental. Marinette estuvo dispuesta a ponerse los aretes de nuevo, pero la mano del señor Fu se lo impidió.  
-No lo hagas.  
-Pero Adrien necesita ayuda.  
-No la tuya por ahora. Solo le estorbarías.  
-¡Mira, Marinette!- señaló Juliet en el fondo.  
Félix acorraló a Adrien contra la pared y golpeo su cara, todo ello era a golpe limpio y sin que ninguno usara sus garras. Otro golpe en la cara y Adrien ya sentía el sabor de su sangre en la boca, y antes de recibir otro golpe, unos brazos envolvieron a Félix en un candado que lo inmovilizaron por completo, Claude disponía de toda su fuerza para con Félix y Adrien no dudo en contra su hermano, un golpe en la cara y otro en las costillas. Félix movió su cola y golpeo a Adrien aturdiéndolo y luego nadó contra una pared aplastando al castaño, pero él se resistió a soltarlo.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Son mis hijos! ¡Míos!  
-¡También de la terrestre que preñaste!- exclamó Adrien golpeando su estómago.- ¡Y no dejare que los separes de su madre de esa forma!- el golpe fue a su mejilla pero Félix se movió y le dio justo a Claude en la cara, este le soltó y luego Félix empujó a Adrien.  
-¡Alex! ¡Max!- exclamó una voz femenina que reconoció al instante. Bridgette corrió por la orilla de la entrada con Marianne detrás de ella.  
-/ ¡Mami!/- ella se lanzó y los abrazó con gruesas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.  
-Mis niños... Mis pequeños bebés.  
Félix había asomado su cabeza, la escena lo dejo perplejo al ver a sus pequeños abrazarla con fuerza y a Bridgette que parecía haber combatido con alguna bestia, no entendiendo del todo el porqué de su estado y el olor a sangre. Claude y Adrien lo sujetaron por detrás y lo dejaron en la orilla los brazos extendidos sujetos por cada uno. Félix rugió furioso al verse inmovilizado.  
-Ya está bien de tanta violencia.- dijo el guardián y de repente del agua salieron los dos kwamis, Plagg se transformó en gato y Sain en un zorro.  
-¿Tu?- Bridgette no lo podía creer. Y Plagg miro alrededor notando la cantidad de personas reunidas.  
-¿Que esto es una fiesta? ¡Aaah!- Tikki se le abalanzó y lo dejó en el suelo quedando ella encima de él con los dientes en el cuello y Breezy lo miró gruñendo.  
-Basta he dicho.- volvió a hablar el señor Fu y Plagg sintió su quijada caer.  
-¡Maestro! ¿Pero de que me perdí?  
-Es bueno verte Plagg, pero noto que has vuelto a meter la pata.  
-Algún defectito tenía que tener.  
-Ya cállate, cínico.- le regaño Sain. Bridgette sintio a sus pequeños escapar de sus brazos y vio con terror como se acercaban a Félix.  
-¡Hey! ¡No sean abusivos!  
-¡Suéltenlo!- los dos tritones miraron al Sabio que asintió y lo soltaron. Todos regresaron a su forma natural y Félix abrazó a sus hijos, aunque Alex no se veía del todo cómodo con él y le señaló a su madre.

-A ver, dime. ¿Fuiste tú o no quien le hizo eso a nuestra mamá?- Félix miró a Bridgette que tenía la mirada abajo, pero el señor Fu se acercó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Alex.  
-Mucho gusto, Félix. Me llamo Wang Fu.  
-¿El gran Sabio? Pero ¿cómo?  
-Esa historia será para otro día. Lo importante aquí son tus hijos, Bridgette y tu.- Félix miro con claro odio a Bridgette.  
-Lo que la involucra no me interesa.  
-Félix.- le regañó Adrien. Marianne se acercó a los niños.

-Niños, hay algo que sus padres deben hablar en privado. Pero no se preocupen que todo estará bien.- estos miraron a sus padres y luego a su abuelo que asintió, luego dejaron salir un bufido.  
-Oh, que aburridos son los adultos.- se quejó Alex.  
-Tenemos derecho a quedarnos.  
-Ya verán luego a su padre, por ahora vayan a con su abuela.- les instó el Sabio y los dos niños abrazaron a su padre por última vez antes de irse. Bridgette miró cohibida a Félix que no dejaba de apuñalarla con la mirada. Y ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes sabía qué hacer o decir.  
-Ahora lo importante.- hablo el señor Fu.- Ustedes tienen mucho que hablar.  
-Yo no pienso hablar con ella.  
-Ni yo con un monstruo como tu.- contraataco Bridgette dolida.  
-¿Monstruo?- rio despectivo.- Discúlpame querida pero aquí el único monstruo eres tú.  
-¿Yo?- por primera vez ella se acercó furiosa.- ¡Yo no soy una secuestradora!- Félix no borro su amarga sonrisa.  
-No, eres algo peor. Eres una asesina.- todos exclamaron al escucharlo a excepción del Sabio que frunció el ceño.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Quiero decir que esa mujer a la que como un idiota entregue mi corazón, intento asesinarme con sus propias manos.

…..

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se conocieron, se enamoraron y terminó su amor. Será un vistazo al pasado, así que prepárense! Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir que… FELICES FIESTAS! UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	19. Corazones ahogados

**Hola a todos! Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho. Y todavía falta mucho de esta historia… Hasta el momento tengo 30 capítulos calculados, así que por favor, sean pacientes. Puesto a esto, me gustaría agradecerles a todos su apoyo, estamos a punto de comenzar un nuevo año y nuevos cambios empiezan en mi vida. Y no se preocupen que estaré por estos lares mucho tiempo hasta que termine la serie. Pero bueno… gracias a todos donde quiera que estén y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 19.  
Corazones ahogados.

Bridgette nunca pensó que sus vacaciones pudiesen tornarse de esa forma, con una red en manos y con un apuesto chico mitad vez atrapado en ella. Los ojos del tritón estaban tan abiertos como los de ella pero los de él reflejaban pánico en vez de sorpresa y ella al fin se dio cuenta.  
-Tranquilo. No te voy a hacer daño.- el tritón la observó desconfiado y sintió como jaló la red. Intento hundirse pero ella se lo impidió ya que se enredaría más y seria difícil deshacer el nudo que se había formado.- ¡Espera! ¡Auch! Necesito deshacer este nudo. No te muevas por favor.- pero él no hizo caso, se movía demasiado así que los dedos de Bridgette eran atrapados por la red lastimándola hasta que al fin deshizo el nudo.

La red cayó pesada en el fondo del muelle y Félix se vio libre de aquella infame red. Él se alejó revisando que no tuviera una marca en su cuerpo o cola.

-¿Estas bien?- escuchó a la terrestre que no dejaba de mirarle agazapada desde el muelle que luego abrió la boca sorprendida.- Es de verdad...- musitó admirando su cola.

Él soltó un bufido molesto,se giró sobre sí mismo dando un coletazo al agua formando una gran ola que terminó mojando a la joven por completo. Bridgette intentó ver hacia donde se había ido pero ese chico pez había desaparecido.

Félix se alejó y se volvió para ver en dirección a la playa.  
-¿Ya te cansaste de curiosear?- la voz de Plagg llego desde su izquierda e hizo una mueca.  
-¿Dónde rayos estabas?  
-Tomando una siesta. Me levantaste temprano. Tenía mucho sueño.  
-No la sentí, Plagg. No pude sentir a mi madre.- Plagg miro con pena a su protegido, que aun después de tanto seguía buscando a su desaparecida madre.  
-Vamos chico. Seguro que aparecerá alguna pista.  
-Los padres pueden sentir a sus hijos y viceversa. Esperaba que ella me sintiera y yo igual. Y en cambio fui tan estúpido de quedar atrapado en una red.  
-¿Una red? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí... Estoy bien. Pero una terrestre me vio.  
-¡¿QUE?!- gritó el kwami.- Oh, no. Esto es malo. ¿Te vio? ¿Enterito?  
-No creo que diga nada.  
-Tienes razón. No dirá nada. Hay que regresar y silenciarla para siempre.  
-No seas ridículo.- le atrapó de la cola cuando vio que iba a regresar.- Lo digo porque dudo que alguien le crea. Ya nadie cree en nosotros. Creen que somos mitos o leyendas. Piénsalo.  
-Muy bien. Pero nada de idas con los humanos. Esto fue demasiado arriesgado.  
-Ya veremos qué sucede.- Plagg suspiró rodando los ojos.- Sabia que dirías eso.- nadaron de regreso a su colonia, y Félix miró una última vez hacia la playa, recordando a esa terrestre y sus ojos zafiros...

Su vestido estaba tendido sobre una silla frente a la ventana para que se secara. Bridgette se puso una bata rosa tras la corta ducha que se había dado en el modesto hotel donde se hospedaba. La puerta se abrió y Vivica entró con un folleto en mano.  
-¡Fiesta de playa esta noche! ¿Y a ti que te paso?  
-Caí al agua mientras paseaba por el muelle. Alguien dejó una red olvidada e intente sacarla.  
-¿Y por qué harías eso?  
-Porque algún animal o buzo podría enredarse en el.- Vivica hizo un gesto despectivo.  
-No importa eso. Hoy es noche de fiesta.  
-¿No tienes que cubrir turno mañana temprano?  
-No me quedare mucho tiempo en la fiesta. Y no porque trabaje medio tiempo en este hotelucho voy a desperdiciar mis vacaciones.  
-Este "hotelucho", es el único de la zona que nos da hospedaje y comida gratis. Y la última vez tuve que cubrirte.  
-Fue una vez. No fue la gran cosa.- Bridgette no respondió, después de todo la paga, aunque no era mucha, era decente y si volvía a cubrirla tendría más dinero en su cheque semanal.- Como sea, ¿vas a venir? Habrá un montón de chicos guapos.  
-Tal vez vaya. Debo revisar algunas cosas primero.- Vivica rodó los ojos y notó un libro sobre su cama.  
-¿Qué es esto? ¿'El mito de las sirenas'?  
-Lo compre de venida. Me pareció una lectura interesante si estamos cerca del mar.  
-Para un crio de diez años.  
-Oh, ya basta. Yo no te critico cuando escuchas a XY.  
-¡Es una estrella en potencia! Ya veras, será igual de grande que Jagged Stone.  
-Sueña.  
Vivica fue al baño lanzando un bufido que hizo reír a Bridgette, eran amigas desde el instituto, pero cada día su amiga se alejaba más de la tranquila chica amante de la música que practicaba todos los días. Abrió el libro y miro una ilustración de sirenas y tritones. Miro con detenimiento la imagen pasando sus dedos, preguntándose si tendría la suerte de volverlo a ver...

La voz de su padre comenzaba a irritarlo de sobremanera. ¿O tal vez era el tono con el que decía u ordenaba las cosas?  
-Como mi futuro sucesor debes de enfocarte en tu pueblo, Félix.  
-Lo sé, padre.

-No debes alejarte demasiado, debes de poner atención, aprender, mira las necesidades del pueblo que algún día gobernarás.

-Lo sé…- un tritón con una lanza se acercó.  
-Señor, me informan que un grupo de mantarrayas ha sido visto por la zona.  
-Que las desvíen y que den aviso para tener cuidado.  
-Sí, señor.- el guardia se fue y Gabriel se enfocó de nuevo en Félix.  
-¿Dónde estabas hoy durante el día?  
-Reconociendo la zona. No me acerque a los humanos si eso te preocupa.- el ceño de su padre se profundizo.  
-Sabes que no debes acercarte a ellos.  
-Lo sé.-repitió por centésima vez en ese día, su padre asintió y Félix casi exhalo de alivio que ya hubiese terminado su perorata pero no fue así.  
-Espero que recuerdes que ya estamos en temporada de emparejamiento y has alcanzado la edad adecuada.  
-Mierda.- masticó a lo bajo Félix.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-No dije nada, padre. ¿Qué decías?  
-Deberías intentar encontrar pareja, una compañera digna y con la que reproducirte...  
-Lo intentare...  
-He notado que la hija de Audrey está interesada en ti y...  
-¡No!- exclamo y recobro la compostura.- Una disculpa, no creo que Claudia sea la indicada para mi.- Plagg se rio cerca.  
-Oh, chico. No seas modesto. Es mimada, ruidosa, maliciosa y una astilla en la cola, ¡es perfecta para ti!- Félix quiso golpear a Plagg pero su padre estaba allí así que no podía.  
-Plagg. ¿Y Adrien?- preguntó su padre con voz profunda.  
-El chico está en su siesta. Ni siquiera una grupo de orcas podría despertarlo.- su padre nadó hasta donde se encontraba Adrien dormido sobre una cama de algas y telas humanas. Félix vio a su padre contemplar a su hermano menor y pudo ver un atisbo de dolor cruzar su mirada, Adrien era idéntico a su madre.  
-Debo irme. Prometo regresar para cenar.  
-Ve con bien, hijo.- hablo con un tono más suave sin apartar la mirada de Adrien y Félix se fue, sintiendo también la opresión de su pecho ante la pérdida de su madre de hace años, todavía dolía, pero quería mantener al menos un atisbo de esperanza... 

El atardecer coloreaba el mar de un bello dorado digno de retratar. Bridgette tomo la fotografía con la vieja cámara de fotos que había conseguido, ya que la cámara de su celular no era tan buena. En la fiesta había montones de personas bailando al ritmo de la música, había luces y adornos de conchas y estrellas de mar haciendo alusión al tema marino. La comida se trataba de simples botanas, refrescos y cervezas, y la estridente música ya le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurre poner a XY? Vio a Vivica con una botella en mano y coquetear con un par de chicos, pero tras un rato una banda local subió en el escenario y pidieron a un guitarrista, le extrañó que Vivica no fuera la primera en alzar la mano. Se acercó a su amiga y le tocó el hombro.  
-Hey, Viv. ¿Por qué no pides que quiten esa música y tocas algo?- la chica la miró como si no captara lo que decía y luego se echó a reír.  
-¿Bromeas? No voy a desperdiciar mi talento tocando con una banda de perdedores. Sólo estoy esperando a que me llame la disquera Rollings y al estrellato directo.

-Vale, como quieras.- se dio la vuelta.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Por ahí. Diviértete pero no demasiado.- se alejó viendo como Vivica daba otro trago a su botella de cerveza y supo que le tocaría cubrirla seguro mañana.  
Fue a la playa para tomar más fotos, vio a un cangrejo ermitaño esconderse en su concha cuando esta tomó la foto. El mar bañó sus pies y volvió a tomar una foto ante la que sería su postal favorita. Enfocó la lente y se sorprendió de ver una cueva marina escondida entre las rocas.  
-Vaya, no lo creo...-

La marea no era alta y ese espíritu de aventura que siempre la había acompañado desde que podía caminar le instó a explorar. Se adentró en la oscura cueva, iluminando su paso por la luz de su celular, caminó hasta que distinguió en el fondo una tenue luz azulada.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
Fue hacia una curva donde al dar vuelta la luz se intensifico y su boca se abrió de asombro para luego sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Es increíble!- miró el perfectamente redondeado punto de agua cuyas aguas claras parecían coloreadas de un azul cristalino, las paredes brillantes por cristales que daban ese brillo natural a la cueva. Sentía que se había adentrado a un lugar sagrado donde solo ponían su pie aquellos cuya alma fuera digna de estar en el Valhala. Con una sonrisa caminó alrededor, pasando por las columnas de roca azulada y buscando alguna otra sorpresa que pudiera estar escondida en ese lugar.  
El sonido del agua la hizo detenerse. Se asomó entre las columnas y vio a un chico rubio apoyarse en el suelo para salir del agua con la cabeza agachada. El joven tritón emitió un leve gruñido, dispuesto a descansar en su refugio secreto, y al alzar la mirada se topó con los mismos ojos azules de esa mañana. Bridgette salió un poco de su escondite sin apartar su vista del tritón y de esos ojos azul grisáceo que reconoció en un segundo.

-Ho-Hola…- Félix abrió la boca, pero lejos de un agradecimiento por lo de esa mañana, la furia y la indignación se apoderaron de él volviendo al agua.

-¿Tu otra vez? ¿Quién te ha dado derecho de estar aquí?  
-Eh... Pues yo...- no sabía que responder, su cerebro parecía todavía intentar comprender la existencia de sirenas.  
-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Una terrestre indigna no puede estar en este lugar!

_Es completamente indigna._

Esa palabra hizo que Bridgette saltara de su sitio.  
-¿Disculpa?- su pie pisó fuerte.- ¿Quién te crees que eres? No tienes derecho a hablarme así. Y no hay un letrero que prohíba la entrada.  
-¡Esta es mi cueva y te ordeno que te largues!  
-¿Tu y cuantos más? ¡Bacalao!- Félix quiso estrangularla.  
-Escúchame bien terrestre. No porque me hiciste el "favor" de liberarme de esa cosa que otro de tu especie puso, no significa que te vaya a dejar hacer tu voluntad.  
-Pues no porque tengas cola voy a irme de aquí.- parecían dos niños pequeños pero ninguno iba a ceder, mucho menos cuando había mucho más implicado.- Si te preocupa que le diga a alguien de ti ni te molestes. Me tacharían de estar loca y no quiero más problemas en mi vida.- Félix arqueo una ceja y la miro fijamente a sus ojos. No mentía, o al menos así era al notar un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos. Pero aun así no podía dejarla quedar.  
-Vete. Y no vuelvas aquí.- pensó que iba a refutar pero no lo hizo. Bridgette se encaminó hasta la salida. Bajó los hombros aliviado y se sentó nuevamente, un destello de luz le hizo abrir los ojos y vio a la humana con una caja extraña cerca de su rostro y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.  
-Debo admitir que eres muy fotogénico.  
-¿Q-Que rayos hiciste?- le preguntó casi histérico.  
-Te he tomado una foto. Y si no me dejas venir de vez en cuando, todos verán la imagen de un chico bonito haciendo cosplayer. Tendrás tantos admiradores.  
Félix no entendía a que se refería con "cosplayer" pero se puso rojo de ira al saber que lo tenía en su mano... 

Félix llegó a su querido refugio exhausto, quería estar solo pero bien sabía que no sería así. Esa humana se había apropiado de su escondite, su santuario de paz y tranquilidad que ya no era solo suyo. Quería descansar, pero al llegar, pudo ver a la terrestre desde debajo del agua sentada en una esquina. Se enfurruñó en el agua más se obligó a salir para irse a su lado de la cueva. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso hubieran dividido la cueva?  
-Oh, hola. Te estaba esperando.- dijo Bridgette quitándose sus audífonos.

-¿Qué quieres?  
-Tranquilo, te traje algo. ¡Ta-da!- le mostró un recipiente color rosa con tapa.  
-Gracias, ya tenemos BA-SU-RA suficiente en el mar.- ella no se ofendió, al contrario, rio apenada por olvidarse quitar la tapa.

-Oh, lo siento. En realidad te traje lo que hay dentro.- Félix la miró dispuesto al irse, pero al quitar la tapa, un exquisito olor provocó que su boca se volviese de agua en un santiamén. Miró que había algo grande y redondo y con unas algas extrañas alrededor con pequeñas bolas rojas.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Esto es un quiche y ensalada. Como no sabía que te gustaría me traje una opción vegetariana.- Félix se acercó.  
-¿Quiche?  
-Sí, no sé si te guste, pero pensé que ya que uso tu cueva, podría darte algo a cambio. Y soy una excelente cocinera, sin presumir.  
-Me serviría más que te deshicieras de esa cosa de imagen o foto.  
-¿Quien dijo que no le hecho ya?- este la miró sorprendido.- Es en serio, lo juro. Así que adelante. Es todo tuyo.- pudo notar la clara cautela en él, hasta que tomó un trozo de quiche.  
-¿Que tiene esta cosa?  
-Bueno, tiene tocino, queso, nata...- mientras rememoraba los ingredientes, pero al darse la vuelta, este ya estaba devorando su segundo pedazo. Eso la hizo sonreír amplio.- ¿Está bueno?- él tragó todo lo que su boca había almacenado hasta inflarlas y luego se limpió a boca con la mano.

-No está mal… es muy bueno.- ella extendió su mano.

-Me llamo Bridgette.- el tritón hizo lo mismo.

-Félix.

-¡Anda! Que nombre más normal.- eso lo hizo enojar.

-¿Qué te esperabas?

-Nada, nada.- ella rio al ver una mancha de salsa blanca en su boca. Y él se relajó, dejándose llevar por esa melodiosa risa.

Poco a poco la hostilidad con que Félix la había tratado se había transformado en tolerancia, más que nada porque se lo había ganado por medio de los platillos que ella preparaba en el hotel como aprendiz de cocina. No hablaban mucho pero su compañía era agradable. Y llegado un momento, ya no había división alguna entre ellos…

Adrien nadó alrededor de su hermano que lo atrapo haciéndole cosquillas.  
-¡Féliiiiiix! ¡Noooo!  
-Necesitas ser más ágil, Adrien.  
-Seré más rápido que tu un día. Ya verás.  
-Bien, vamos, voy a enseñarte a cómo encontrar rayas y pulpos en la arena.- Adrien hizo un leve puchero.- ¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Por qué papá no me enseña nunca nada? ¿No le gusto?  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Adrien hizo infló sus mejillas.  
-Escuche a la mamá de Chloe decir que me parezco mucho a mamá y que por eso papá no me hace caso.- frunció el ceño molesto, esa mujer era una medusa que se le pegaba a su padre como una sanguijuela. No le caía bien, porque podía ver que buscaba un lugar que sólo su madre ocuparía.

-No es verdad, Adrien. Padre te ama mucho. Pero ser líder no es tarea sencilla y ha habido muchos problemas.  
-Félix... ¿crees que algún día volveremos a ver a mamá?- Félix sintió una punzada en su pecho.  
-Debemos confiar en que el mar nos la traerá de vuelta.- Adrien asintió, Félix no podía darle una respuesta satisfactoria pero esperaba que un poco de esperanza le ayudase.  
-¡Felichoooo!- Claudia le abrazo por detrás.  
-¡Claudia!  
-Te tengo, mi Felichoo.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y este hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
-¿Qué es lo que haces?- se zafó de su agarre y esta rio estridente.  
-Oh, cariño. No deberías ser tan tímido. Mayormente cuando estamos destinados.  
-Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que eso no va a pasar.  
-¡Félix! ¡Sabes que los tritones y sirenas deben emparejarse!- chilló Claudia.  
-Eso lo sé. Nos lo repiten mientras vamos creciendo porque si no...- Adrien intentó responder.  
-Se les seca los...- Félix cubrió la boca de Adrien ante de que soltara una barbaridad.  
-Como sea, deberías buscar más opciones. No puedes encapricharte conmigo.  
-No eres un capricho. Eres el amor de mi vida.- se inclinó hacia él moviendo sus pestañas. Sin embargo, los ojos de Claudia no tenían esa chispa de amor que el veía en otros, que él vio en los ojos de sus padres, no, en esos ojos veía codicia y lujuria, no amor.  
-Lo siento pero sigue siendo no. Vamos Adrien.  
-¿Podemos traer a Claude? Sería más entretenido.  
-Si no se monta en una raya ya veremos.- se alejaron de Claudia que cambio su expresión de enamorada a una de hastío. Notó a un par de sirenas ver a Félix y se dirigió a ellas altiva.  
-Ni se les ocurra fijar sus ojos en mi Félix. O con gusto se los arrancare.- sus garras crecieron ante la amenaza y las sirenas huyeron asustadas. Claudia bufó y vio por donde Félix se había ido.- Ya verás, Félix, serás mío o de nadie... 

-¡Sale!- exclamó Bridgette desde la cocina al dejar un plato de tostadas francesas.  
-Otra orden de huevos.- le dijo Vincent Asa, su compañero de trabajo.  
-Sale en un momento.  
-¿Y puedes hacer algo para mí? No he desayunado nada.  
-Claro, ¿te gustaría una fritada?  
-Oh, mon ami. ¿Dónde has estado toda la vida?-Bridgette se rio, sin notar como Vivica les miró molesta. La joven dejó los platos en el lavabo con tal estruendo que los dos dejaron la charla.  
-¿Por qué no dejan de parlotear y siguen trabajando? Es de tan mal gusto distraerse así.- Vincent se fue molesto y Bridgette siguió con la espátula trabajando.  
-¿Cuál es tu problema, Viv? No estábamos haciendo nada malo.  
-No sé de qué hablas. Tú siempre eres la que dice que debemos concentrarnos en el trabajo.  
-Eso no impide que no nos tomemos tiempo para una pequeña charla.  
-Es igualmente molesto.- Bridgette frunció el ceño y luego vio a Vivica a punto de salir por detrás.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Necesito un cigarrillo.  
-¿Y las mesas?  
-Tu nuevo admirador puede solo, como quiera no hay mucha gente.  
-Mi... ¿Acaso te gusta Vincent? Es por eso que estas así.  
-¡Claro que no! Pero va a ser fotógrafo profesional y podría hasta contratarlo a futuro.  
-¿No te han llamado de la disquera?  
-Ugh, ¿no te cansas de entrometerte en la vida de otros?- salió azotando la puerta y Vincent regresó a por la orden.  
-Tu amiga es un caso.  
-Está molesta porque no le han llamado. Eso es todo.- explicó pero él se veía molesto.  
-No creo que sea por eso. La vi coquetear con un chico y este le dio calabazas preguntando por ti.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Ya ves. Tu amiga estaba que rechinaba los dientes.- Bridgette dejo ir un bufido.- Cuídate como quiera, ¿vale? Tu amiga se carga un humor de perros.  
-Lo haré, Vincent.- dijo dándole el plato de fritada.

-Merci. Por cierto, las olas ya están tomando forma.  
-Genial. Es bueno escuchar eso.- declaró con una radiante sonrisa esperando ansiosa su descanso...

Félix se acercó a la playa para ver a Bridgette, esta le había dicho que le prepararía un souffle o lo que fuera eso, pero dijo que era algo tan delicioso y esponjoso que era como comer una nube y quería comer una nube. Iba en dirección a la cueva pero algo a unos metros por delante brilló sobre la superficie. Se escondió tras una roca y sus ojos se abrieron enormes al ver a Bridgette jugar sobre las olas encima de una tabla color rosa con olas dibujadas de color azul. La joven usaba con un traje de baño de una pieza color azul cielo de orilla blanca, que dejaba al descubierto su estómago en un círculo, mostrando orgullosa su vientre plano. Llevaba el cabello trenzado y húmedo, pequeñas gotas caían de su cabello como perlas y se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Ella miró hacia el mar buscando otra ola con una radiante sonrisa, y Félix pensó que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida… Detuvo sus pensamientos. ¿En que estaba pensando? Vale, Bridgette era guapa pero era terrestre y aunque se llevaran medianamente bien, no eran a lo que podía catalogar amigos y definitivamente no le atraía de forma física… seguro.  
-Hola guapa, ¿eres de por aquí?- Bridgette no había notado que alguien más estaba en el mar con una tabla. El chico que se acercó era guapo y su tabla tenía el grabado de un de tiburón.  
-No, pero eso se nota a leguas.  
-Cierto, aunque te deslizas por las olas como una experta. Me llamo Theo.  
-Bridgette.  
-Enchantè. ¿Vienes de vacaciones?- Félix afiló su mirada mientras escuchaba su fútil charla. ¿De qué iba eso? ¿Y por qué Bridgette le sonreía? Gruñó a lo bajo.  
-Despide a ese idiota y ve a la cueva a darme de comer esa nube.- pero el surfista estaba lejos de irse y ella de ahuyentarlo.

-Oye, ¿qué tal un reto, linda? Vamos a ver quien domina estas olas.  
-¿Un reto? ¿Y qué hay de premio?  
-Bueno, si te gano aceptas salir conmigo. Y si ganas, me puedes mandar de paseo si gustas.  
-Muy bien. Pero si incluyes un helado para el ganador.  
-Trato.  
El tritón hizo una mueca, ¿en serio? ¿Iba a competir con ese humano? La sangre le hirvió de solo pensarlo, y no por celos, sino porque quería probar ese soufflé.  
Los observó dar brazadas hacia las olas más adentro en el mar, estas se alzaban cada vez más altas pero no estaban interesados en esas. Bridgette sonrió al ver una ola que prometía ser la mejor y Theo al verla también se movió. Ambos bracearon y se pusieron en posición, pronto fueron alcanzados por la ola y la tomaron casi a la vez. Bridgette se movía con una maestría única, recordándole a Félix a los delfines jugando con las olas. De verdad, aunque lo negara, era hermosa en el agua. Pero algo pasó, el chico nuevo llegó por detrás de ella y Bridgette había sentido el rozar entre las tablas, intentó no golpearlo saliendo prácticamente de la ola. Félix se asustó y se sumergió rápidamente. No tardó en encontrarla, pero algo estaba mal, ella sujetaba su pierna con una expresión de dolor y fue que vio no muy lejos a unas pocas medusas alrededor. No lo pensó, con un movimiento de su cola empujó la marea alejando a las medusas y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cueva y tratarla con urgencia.

El suelo de la cueva era frio pero Bridgette se sentía tan bien que pegó su mejilla al suelo.  
-Esto te va a doler pero será solo por un momento.- había sentido como metía su pierna al agua y luego como si abrieran su carne a la altura de la rodilla hasta bajar por su tobillo. Se quejó, pero no gritó, y luego sintió alivio acompañado de una fresca sensación mirando que su pierna estaba casi intacta a excepción de un rojo intenso que le abrazaba hasta la rodilla.  
-¿Has hecho algo de sirenas?  
-Digamos que sabemos qué hacer cuando una medusa nos ataca. Tuviste suerte, te tocó una pequeña.- ella se rio.  
-Vaya, pues me alegro no haber pedido el extra grande.  
-Podrías tener un poco de fiebre pero esta se desvanecerá en unas horas.  
-Gracias, Félix.- se apoyó en sus codos y se inclinó para abrazarle.- Me alegro que hayas estado por allí.- Félix quedó tieso, y ella notó un leve brillo azulado y se separó para verlo.- Félix, estás...  
-No es nada. Es algo temporal.- se apoyó en el suelo para impulsarse y sentarse a su lado.- Como quiera no podrás forzar mucho el pie. Alguien deberá estar al pendiente de ti.  
-Sí, bueno. Dudo que mi amiga Viv se ofrezca a ello.  
-¿Y tus padres?  
-Muertos.- respondió con nostalgia.- Hace muchos años.- Félix abrió grande los ojos.  
-¿Tienes familia?  
-Sí, pero a ellos no les importo. En realidad vine a la playa para conseguir un trabajo y así ahorrar para vivir por mi cuenta.- ella miró el techo.- Puede sonar cruel pero para ellos soy una carga. Una chica indigna por mi raza mestiza.- Félix frunció el ceño.  
-No lo entiendo. La familia siempre debería apoyarse entre sí.  
-Seguro que tu familia es muy cariñosa.- este desvió la mirada.  
-Así era... Mi madre desapareció hace años. Fue en una horrible tormenta... Lo último que supimos era que la última vez que se le vio estaba cerca de un barco. Por eso vago de vez en cuando por las playas... Mi padre desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo.  
-Yo... Lo siento mucho.  
-No lo sientas, no quiero tu lastima Bridgette.  
-No siento lastima por ti, Félix.- su mano se posó en su rostro y le hizo mirarla.- Siento empatía aunque nuestras perdidas sean de diferente forma. Estoy segura que debe de estar por ahí. Y ahora tienes a alguien que con gusto te ayudará a buscarla por tierra. Te lo prometo.- no dijo nada, se sintió tan agradecido con ella que no sabía que decir.  
Sus miradas se encontraron, y Félix vio verdad en sus palabras. Pasó sus dedos en una suave caricia por su muñeca, sintiendo su pulso acelerado, y ella le miró hipnotizada. Fue un simple roce de sus labios, pero sintieron una corriente atravesarlos y se separaron de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. Bridgette sintió sus mejillas arder.  
-Eh... yo, bueno...- Félix no podía pronunciar palabra pero de nuevo apareció ese brillo extraño sobre él y Bridgette abrió grande la boca al entender lo que era.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Estas sonrojado!

Bridgette se reencontró con Theo después, este mostró algo de preocupación para luego decirle que pasaría por ella a las siete, el sujeto vio muerte y mucho dolor en los ojos de ella cuando estuvo a punto de partirle la tabla en la cabeza. Al llegar informó lo que le había pasado y el dueño le ordenó descansar el resto del día, después de todo, ella había cubierto varias veces a Vivica desde que llegaron y merecía un día de descanso. Fue a su cuarto, pero la paz no fue la que tanto deseaba al escuchar la puerta aporrearse.  
-¿Por qué me ordenaron cubrirte?  
-Me lastime surfeando Viv. Medusas si te interesa.  
-Gracias por darme más trabajo. A veces eres un desastre.- soltó con acidez a Bridgette, pero esta vez no estaba de humor de aguantarla, había sido lo suficientemente paciente con ella hasta ahora.  
-¿Cuál es tu problema?  
-Tenía pensado salir con un chico, pero ahora gracias a ti no será posible.  
-Sabes, me canse de tu actitud. Todo estaba bien antes de venir aquí pero tu humor empeora cada día.  
-Demándame.  
-Suficiente, voy a pedir que me cambien de cuarto.  
-Claro, ahora soy la mala. Cuando fuiste tú quien me arrastro aquí en vez de quedarnos en Paris.  
-¡Estuviste de acuerdo!  
-¡Pues si no te hubiese escuchado no estaría aquí con toda esta panda de perdedores! ¡Ahora soy una de ellos! ¡Y por su culpa no me llamaron!- Bridgette abrió la boca, y todo resentimiento desapareció.  
-¿No? Pero tu audición fue muy bien. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-No resultó, eso pasó. Llame pero al parecer no tuve lo suficiente para ser elegida, de acuerdo a sus palabras. Y de no haberte escuchado estaría en otras audiciones justo ahora.- Bridgette frunció el ceño.  
-No es mi culpa que no hayas hecho más que una audición. Pero si no quieres seguir aquí recoge tus cosas y vete. Nadie te detiene más que tú misma.- Vivica la observo con la cara roja unos instantes y luego fue al baño para recoger sus cosas.  
Bridgette la escuchó quejarse a lo bajo de todo, azotó la puerta del cuarto cuando se fue sin dedicarle una mirada, y Bridgette pudo respirar tranquila, ignorando las lágrimas de sus ojos por haber perdido a una amiga.

-¡Rayos! ¡Dejé olvidado el soufflé en el muelle!- exclamó sin saber que un tritón lo había encontrado y devorado dejando el plato limpio…

¿Cómo había pasado? No podían decirlo con exactitud, pero ese roce de labios había sido el comienzo de todo, primero intentaron ignorar lo ocurrido, sus charlas se volvieron mucho más profundas y personales anhelando en secreto los labios del otro hasta que no pudieron más, convirtiéndolos en adictos de sus besos. Antes de despedirse se besaban como si nunca se fuesen a volver a ver. Félix acariciaba su lengua con la suya, en un movimiento erótico y posesivo. Ella pegaba su pecho al fuerte de él y sus manos posaban en sus hombros mientras sentía las de él en su espalda y la curva de su cadera. Bridgette gimió a lo bajo cuando este mordió su labio inferior y luego volvía a profanar su boca. Se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar fue necesaria y Bridgette se levantó acomodando un poco la coleta desarreglada.  
-¿Nos vemos luego?  
-Yo te avisaré Brid.  
-Vale. Aun no sé cómo le haces para dejarme esas caracolas.  
-Eso es un secreto.- sonrió colocando su índice en sus labios y ella rio.  
-Nos vemos, amour.  
Bridgette sentía que flotaba en una nube rosa. Por supuesto sabía que esa relación podía ser llamada antinatural, pero su corazón sentía que había encontrado a su otra mitad. Se entendían a la perfección a veces sin necesidad de palabras. Félix le había dicho que su clan estaría todo el verano hasta irse a aguas más cálidas. Y ella tomó la decisión de mudarse cerca de la playa. Ese pueblo le encantaba, era tranquilo, hermoso, y nunca se aburría. Tenía sus ahorros listos pero necesitaba encontrar el sitio ideal. Quizás debiera deprimirse de ver a Félix solamente en el verano pero le parecía hasta romántico y no podía esperar a esa historia de amor fantástica. Tarareando contenta de pensar en Félix.  
-Disculpe, señorita.- se volvió para ver a una pareja de ancianos.- Se le ha caído su pañuelo.- le dijo el hombre con su pañuelo en mano.  
-Muchas gracias. Ya ni se donde tengo la cabeza.  
-¿Usted no es la jovencita que trabaja en el hotel Le Pearl?- pregunto la mujer.- He escuchado maravillas de sus platos.  
-Claro. Soy yo. Aunque esta es mi última semana, pero pienso mudarme por los alrededores para poner una cafetería.  
-¡Qué maravilla! Por cierto, me llamo Marianne y él es mi esposo Wang Fu.  
-Un placer, me llamo Bridgette. Ups, debo irme. Visiten el hotel, el restaurante tiene entrada libre.- se despidió de la pareja que la vio partir deseándole suerte.

Bridgette al llegar a su habitación, sonrió al encontrar una concha en el alfeizar de su ventana, esa era una señal de Félix que habían adoptado como código. Una caracola significaba verse en una hora, una concha significaba verse entre tarde o noche. Ella sonrió al ver una caracola en su cama, y dentro de esta un collar de perlas que le encantó. Se imaginaba que usaba alguna de esas fascinantes habilidades de tritón para mandarle esos bellos presentes, sin saber que en realidad cierto kwami tenía que ver. El gato negro saltó de una azotea a otra hasta llegar al mar y tirarse un clavado, donde apenas y sus bigotes sintieron la temperatura del agua se transformó en pez.  
-¿Y bien?- pregunto Félix.  
-Listo, ya quedó. Pero no sabes cómo me siento utilizado cada vez que haces esto.  
-No exageres. Qué bien se nota que aprovechas tus salidas a la superficie.- señaló la esquina del labio de Plagg donde se veía una mancha roja de algún aderezo.  
-Bueno, debo aprovechar sus ventajas.- Félix sonrió de lado y comenzaron a nadar.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres unirte a una terrestre? No la tendrán fácil.  
-Lo sé, pero escuché en el pasado que si un marino o un terrestre renunciaban a su procedencia, se les concedería su deseo si estaban sus almas unidas.- Plagg lo miro con grandes ojos.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Lo escuché de mi madre hace años. Pero si no fuera así, mi alma ya está enlazada con la de esa mujer.  
-Vale. Entonces, renunciarías al mar por ella.  
-Lo haría, pero ¿sabes que es lo más irónico? Que ella es la que me dijo que renunciaría a todo por mí. Y lo dijo con tanta franqueza que sentí mi corazón a punto de estallar.  
-Ugh, me cae que nunca pensé que fueses tan cursi. Pero si eso te hace feliz...  
-Lo hace. Bridgette será mi pareja de vida, de eso no hay duda.- sonrió con su corazón lleno de amor y esperanza, un amor tan grande que no se creyó jamás sentir. Y tenía una sorpresa para ella esa noche. 

Se había puesto su vestido favorito, uno de color amarillo con amplio cuello color blanco y con cierre detrás. Avanzó hacia la cueva y entró conociendo el camino de memoria aun ante la oscuridad. Al llegar al fondo, cubrió su boca con su mano ante lo que se presentaba sobre ella, un espectáculo de luces, una aurora boreal dentro de la cueva. No dejaba de ver aquellas luces celestiales cuando sintió pisar algo blando y al mirar abajo vio la palma extendida de su amado tritón que evitó que cayese al agua.  
-Por poco.  
-¡Félix!- se hincó para estar más cerca de él.- ¿Cómo has hecho esto?  
-Cristales marinos.- señaló hacia algunas esquinas donde había un montón de cristales en el suelo.- Con la luz correcta dan este efecto.  
-Es hermoso...- él sonrió al verla por completo embelesada.

Bridgette preparó todo y lee mostró que había llevado pequeños pasteles de trufa de chocolate y Félix estaba encantado con semejante delicia.  
-¿Esta bueno?  
-¡Delicioso, hmpf!- intentó no hablar con la boca llena.  
-Me alegra. Por cierto, he hecho mis investigaciones estos días.- vio como él le ponía gran atención.- No he encontrado nada sobre una sirena en tierra.- dijo sacando de su bolso unos papeles con imágenes.- Encontré una feria donde al parecer exhibían una pero resulto ser una mujer con una cola tan falsa como el color de su cabello.

Desde ese día en que habían abierto sus corazones, Bridgette había investigado por la zona y más allá, sobre si existía alguna posibilidad de que alguien hubiese atrapado a su madre. Cuando le habló de todo lo que abarcó para su investigación fue imposible no caer rendido ante ella.  
-Seguiré buscando. Aunque deba revisar cada rincón de los mares.- ella asintió con determinación y se sorprendió cuando este la besó repentinamente.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Por tu apoyo. Yo también deseo apoyarte como lo haces conmigo.  
-Lo haces.- ella colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros mirándolo con ternura.- Tu sola presencia es suficiente y sabes, he encontrado algunas casas para poder vivir aquí mismo en la playa.  
-Bridgette...  
-Félix, quiero estar contigo. No me importa si somos de distintos mundos. Yo te amo, Félix.  
-Y yo a ti Bridgette. Y no me importa tampoco ser de distintas razas. Porque eres mi mundo, una parte de mí.

Sus labios se unieron en aquella danza que ya conocían del otro, siguiendo un ritmo dulce, pero que poco a poco se convertía en un baile candente que quemaba sus corazones. Se separaron unos momentos mirándose uno al otro y Félix deslizó sus dedos en la clavícula descubierta de Bridgette que ahogó un leve gemido.  
-Bridgette, me gustaría...  
-¿Si?  
-Me gustaría poder estar contigo. ¿Me darías ese honor?- la cortesía en la invitación la hubiese hecho reír porque la hacía sentirse dos siglos atrás en el tiempo. Pero ante esa mirada oscura, anhelante por ella, se sintió sucumbir por él.  
-Tienes más allá de mi permiso.  
Tras un último asentimiento volvieron a besarse. Esta vez dejándose llevar no por el calor de sus cuerpos, sino por el de sus corazones.

El vestido cayó a sus pies desnudos cuando deslizó el cierre hacia abajo. Tenía puesto un sencillo sostén sin tirantes blanco que combinaba con la diminuta tela de encaje que cubría su sexo. Félix extendió su mano y ella la tomó hincándose a él y recostándose en sus brazos. El broche de delante de su sostén cedió fácilmente y ella puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, dándole completa libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Sus manos tomaron sus senos a la vez que se recostaba a mediación entre sus piernas. Al principio tanteando el terreno y después haciéndola estremecer. Sus dedos apresaron, acariciaron sus pezones ya erguidos, necesitados por atención, una atención recibida por su caliente boca. Gimió con fuerza, arqueando su espalda para darle más acceso a ella. Esa dulce succión y la punta de su lengua causaron estragos en ella. Félix se turnaba de uno a otro dándole pequeñas mordidas provocándola. El tiempo fue relativo, ella gimió ante lo que se venía y la estaba desquiciando, fue cuando él se separó de ella, contemplando la humedad instalada ahora entre sus piernas.  
La prenda fue retirada con delicadeza y quedó maravillado por esa húmeda flor oculta para él. Sintió la boca seca, y apenas y le dio tiempo para recobrar aliento que ella chilló al tenerlo besándola entre sus piernas. Sus dedos la abrieron más para degustar de aquel elixir que salía de su intimidad, encontrando un tesoro en forma de una perla que la hizo retorcerse derramando pequeñas lágrimas que caían a los lados. Sujetó sus piernas para que no se cerrasen en torno a su cabeza, toda ella era una delicia, su sabor era adictivo y quería más. Su voz lo impulsó a seguir, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ese espacio sintiendo la cálida carne apresarlo. Ella comenzó a balbucear palabras incomprensibles antes de emitir un sonido agudo recompensando sus esfuerzos con un abundante y líquido.  
Bridgette sentía su cuerpo entumecido y la cabeza ligera. Logró recuperar fuerzas para acercarse a él y darse cuenta que un gran miembro se alzaba en la cola del tritón. Ella bajó al agua, sujetándose de las orillas, abrió sus piernas recibiendo a Félix entre ellas. Él la sujetó de las nalgas y la besó ates de poco a poco comenzar a adentrarse en ella. Bridgette apretó la roca entre sus manos. Alzando su rostro hacia la aurora boreal sobre de ellos hasta que este se detuvo al sentir una fina capa de piel detener su intromisión. Félix retrocedió y de una estocada rompió para siempre esa barrera. Bridgette exclamó y lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Félix esperó paciente, prodigando a su amada pequeños besos que la aliviaron un poco. El movimiento fue lento, muy lento, pero ambos sentían que acabarían en cualquier momento. Bridgette sentía que el terrible dolor se desvanecía y soltó la roca para sujetarse a su brillante tritón azulado que la recibió como una señal. Las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo, el agua a su alrededor comenzó a agitarse y los gemidos de Bridgette eran tan dulces que quiso llorar con ella por tan grande placer que sentía. Su interior lo apresó y succionó más a su interior. Se besaron, gimieron por el otro y se aferraron el uno al otro desesperados, sintiendo que si lo hacían sería como perder algo del otro. Bridgette ahogó un jadeo, podía sentirlo crecer, palpitante a punto de derramar su semilla.

-Félix… te amo, te amo tanto.

-Brid…

-Dame todo de ti, por favor. Quiero sentir todo de ti.

Fue como si hubiese invocado a una bestia en él, una profunda estocada y sintió de repente no sólo que su miembro se había crecido y endurecido en su interior exageradamente, sino que además, era como si se hubiese anclado a ella gracias a las protuberancias antes vistas a lo largo de su falo, y cada que entraba y salía sentía su interior a punto de estallar y como tocaba puntos indescriptibles. Félix apretó los dientes introduciendo en ella cada vez más rápido, fuerte hasta dejarla en cada estocada sin aire. Ella se aferró desesperada, sintiendo que su interior podía ser partido en dos y en un intento desesperado le besó rodeando sus piernas en torno a él y Félix la apresó de la cabeza y de su cadera. Gimieron en medio de ese beso y su interior se liberó para el llenarla con abundante maná del cual los dejó plenos, y satisfechos… al menos unos minutos después en que volvieron a amarse hasta el amanecer…

-¡Félix!- Adrien le abrazó y este le acarició la cabeza.- Adivina, papá se ha tomado el tiempo de enseñarme a usar mis garras.  
-Eso es bueno.

-A tu padre casi le da un ataque cuando este cachorro casi lo rasguña.- dijo Plagg con una amplia sonrisa.  
-¡Fue un accidente! Quería atacar un pez pero este fue cerca de la cara de papá.  
-Tu viejo se puso pálido.- se burló Plagg y Félix sonrió a su hermano.

-Al menos ya pasas tiempo con padre, muy bien Adrien.  
-¿Fue porque hablaste con él?- este asintió, ya que la charla que había tenido con su progenitor no había sido del todo grata.

_-Adrien está creciendo. Como su padre, es tu obligación prestarle más atención.- casi quiso vomitar ante ese tono que sonó idéntico a su padre.  
-Tú puedes ocuparte de él. Estoy...  
-¿Ocupado? Eso no te detuvo antes conmigo.- su padre apretó los labios.  
-La forma en la que eduque a tu hermano no es de tu incumbencia.  
-Por supuesto que lo es. Es mi hermano. Te estás perdiendo sus mejores años. Y no los vas a recuperar... como quizás nunca recuperemos a mi madre.- su padre adoptó una pose rígida, pero Félix contraatacó antes de que le diese por replicar.- ¿Sabes que ha escuchado que lo evitas porque se parece a madre?  
-¿De dónde ha salido semejante estupidez?  
-Díselo a cierta sirena rubia que apenas y se despega de ti.  
-Audrey...  
-Y te voy a decir una cosa. Adrien siente tu rechazo muy hondo y él también sufre por no tener a mamá. Así que si no vas a hacerte cargo de él dime desde ahora, para convertirme en su guía y tú no tengas que tratarlo más.- Gabriel miró a su hijo mayor que aguardó la respuesta, fue un duelo de miradas épicas hasta que al fin pudo ver vulnerabilidad en esos usualmente fríos ojos azules.  
-Hablaré con Adrien. Tienes razón.- Félix asintió.- Hijo... gracias por hacerme ver mis errores. Pero no te acostumbres.- Félix sonrió de lado y vio a su padre dirigirse a Adrien que con Claude estaban cazando su comida. Su padre les dio muy buenos consejos que dibujaron una enorme sonrisa en Adrien._

Adrien seguía contándole todo lo que su padre había hecho con él hasta que borró su sonrisa y se apartó de su hermano que reaccionó demasiado tarde al abrazo de Claudia.  
-¡Felichoo!  
-¡Me voy!- Adrien nadó veloz lejos de la pareja.  
-Pequeño traidor.- murmuró el mayor intentando zafarse de Claudia y Plagg se rio contemplando el espectáculo.  
-¿Qué quieres Claudia?  
-Felichoo, como ya sabes estamos en una época importante en nuestras vidas. Y es por eso que he decidido concederte el honor de ser mi pareja.  
-No me interesa.- respondió seco.  
-Pffft, por favor. No seas bobo Félix, ¿quién no querría estar con la sirena más sexy de los mares?  
-Pues no veo ninguna fila. Así que olvídalo. No estoy interesado.- Claudia comenzó a crisparse.  
-No estas interesado, ¡JA! Menuda ridiculez. ¿Y se puede saber la razón de tan estúpida respuesta?  
-Porque te he dicho que no me interesas en ese aspecto.

-¡Esa no es razón suficiente!- pegó su voluptuoso pecho al de él, hablando a lo bajo.- ¿Es que no sientes algo estando así? ¿No te provoco sensaciones?- Félix frunció el ceño.  
-Nada mas escalofríos, y de los malos.- la aparto nuevamente.- Si me disculpas, quedan muchas cosas que hacer por hoy.- se retiró dejándola rechinando los dientes. Y Plagg le dio alcance a su protegido.

-Estoy seguro que va a fulminarte con sus ojos.  
-Más vale que entienda al fin que nunca tendremos ese tipo de relación.  
-Menos cuando tú ya tienes a tu otra mitad.- el rubio sonrió levemente.- Pero te sugiero que no le quites los ojos de encima. A veces una mujer despechada puede ser más peligrosa de lo que crees.  
-Claudia no es un peligro.  
-Te lo digo por experiencia. Cuídate, chico.- pero este sonrió arrogante, pensando en el próximo encuentro con su amada Bridgette...

Bridgette había terminado su turno con éxito. Los del hotel le habían dejado quedarse hasta que encontrara una casa para vivir mientras el cocinero nuevo llegaba. Como hacía siempre, fue a la ventana donde encontró una caracola. Ella sonrió sabiendo que Félix la estaría esperando. Se arregló con una falda blanca y una blusa de mangas acampanadas color mandarina pero al salir del hotel se llevó una gran sorpresa.  
-¿Viv?  
-Hey, Brid. ¿Qué hay?  
Bridgette le estudió con detenimiento, se veía más delgada y tenía sombras profundas bajo los ojos que un corrector normal no podría esconder.  
-¿Qué quieres Vivica?  
-¿Es que no puedo pasar a ver a una amiga?  
-Te recuerdo que tú misma dijiste que ya no somos amigas.  
-¡Pffft! No deberías tomarte lo que digo tan en serio.  
-No me digas.  
-Mira, quería saludarte y quizás pasar el rato. Además quería pedirte un favor.- la cara de Bridgette fue de total hastío.- Hey, no pongas esa cara.  
-Lo siento, pero se me va a hacer y no tengo tiempo para ti.  
-Necesito dinero, Brid. He encontrado un buen productor y este me ha prometido sacar mi disco si le daba el primer anticipo.  
-Y apuesto que no es barato.  
-Unos 50,000 euros.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni loca pienso darte eso!  
-¡Juro que te los pagare! Cuando sea famosa, eso será simple calderilla.  
-N-O, ¡No! Ese dinero lo he ahorrado para comprar una casa.  
-¿Casa? Espera, ¿piensas vivir aquí?  
-Es un buen lugar para vivir.  
-No me lo creo, ¡qué horror! No entiendo porque querrías vivir en el lugar más aburrido del mundo.  
-Porque me gusta. Y no voy a darte más explicaciones.  
-¡Hey! ¡En serio necesito el dinero! Míralo como una inversión. Además es el mismísimo Bob Roth quien me ha dado esta oportunidad. ¡El representante de XY!

-Ni loca.

-Espera… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Hay algo más... Vas muy arreglada y... No lo creo, ¡conociste a alguien!  
-¿Y?- Vivica se rio en una estridente carcajada.  
-No lo puedo creer. La siempre enamoradiza Bridgette, ya quiero ver cuánto tardara en darte la patada.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Si, como olvidar a tus anteriores intereses. En serio puedes ser tan cargante que terminan hartos de ti. Seguro este no será la excepción.- Bridgette apretó los puños molesta, porque, odiaba admitirlo, tenía razón. En el pasado muchos chicos se sentían asfixiados por su forma de ser tan entusiasta y eso había terminado por alejar a esos chicos. La risa de Vivica le hirvió la sangre. Así que se cruzó de brazos plantándose bien en su lugar dándole donde más le dolía.  
-Eso fue en el pasado. Al menos YO si he madurado, no como tu Vivica. Que simplemente vas por la vida creyendo que tu talento solo te hará una estrella. El mundo real es más duro que eso y sinceramente no vas a llegar a ninguna parte.- la morena se calló y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Vivica, pero con una leve duda. ¿Y si Félix se cansaba de ella? ¿Y si al final su amor no perduraba por ser de mundos diferentes? La zozobra comenzó a inundar su corazón, sin imaginar que esta se disiparía por completo gracias a su amado tritón. 

Félix se movió nervioso en el fondo de la laguna. No sabía cómo iba a decirle aquello. Podía sentir su corazón latir como loco y había memorizado lo que iba a decir como una docena de veces y...  
-¿Félix?- se paralizó al escuchar su voz encima de él. Ella se inclinó y Félix emergió solo de la mitad de su rostro.- ¿He llegado tarde?- Félix se asomó por completo.  
-No. Pero creo que has llegado demasiado temprano.- gruñó.  
-¿Y eso es malo?  
-¡No! Yo... Bridgette, te he llamado porque... porque...- su mente se había quedado en blanco, se había olvidado por completo de su discurso.- Espera un poco.- volvió a sumergirse y Bridgette no estuvo segura que decía abajo pero definitivamente estaba gritando y no era normal que se jalara los cabellos. Volvió a emerger mirándola fijamente y toma su mano.  
-Bridgette, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿V-Vas a terminar conmigo?- preguntó casi llorando.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No estoy tan loco!- tomó aire ante de hablar.- No sé qué nos depara el futuro ni mucho menos que tan duro sean nuestros caminos. Pero sea como sea te quiero en mi vida. Por eso, Bridgette... ¿quieres ser mi otra mitad?- las mejillas de Bridgette se colorearon.  
-F-Félix... Eso significa que tu...  
-Te amo. Y quiero que seas mi otra mitad.  
Ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Cada pequeña duda que hubiese existido desapareció con esas palabras, y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.  
-Si... Oh, Félix, ¡SÍ!- se lanzó a sus brazos siendo recibida con un beso.- Te amo mi tritón.  
-Mi dulce perla del mar.- volvieron a sellar su declaración con un beso, entrelazando sus manos y entre estas, un suave brillo azul salió de estas, revelando un exquisito collar como símbolo de su unión...

Dentro del agua podía sentirlo besar su cuello y acariciar sin vergüenza alguna su cuerpo desnudo. Ella abrió la boca y hubiese gemido de no ser porque no estaba entre las ventajas de estar bajo el agua. El entraba tan profundo dentro de su ser, cada embestida era una dulce tortura que los llevaba directo al cielo. Las embestidas mantenían un constante ritmo y Félix aprisionó sus redondos senos entre sus manos al tiempo que la besaba, aumentando el movimiento dejándola por completo delirante ante ese movimiento como si fuese una perforadora, se aferró a su amado y brillante tritón que la hacía enloquecer, a punto de derramar su semilla en su interior. Ella cortó el beso para poder ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer, pero llenos de tanto amor y ternura que supo que lo amaba más que a nadie. Ella llego al orgasmo primero, apretándolo y succionando todo de el en su interior que no pudo más, alcanzando con ella las estrellas. Félix estuvo con ella toda la noche, y al amanecer abandono la cueva apenas y pudo caminar, besó a Félix en la playa después de despedirse, dejando detrás su dulce refugio y el grabado en roca que hizo Félix en honor a su unión y amor con el mensaje: ˈPor siempre Bridgette y Félix, nuestro amor será eternoˈ...

**Se recomienda a los lugareños buscar refugio en los centros comunitarios ya marcados. Se estima que la tormenta toque puerto dentro de una hora. Recuerden llevar solo lo esencial.**

Bridgette apago la radio y cogió una mochila lista para irse. No había pensado que esa tarde una tormenta azotaría el lugar entero. Al parecer muchos ya estaban enterados y desde ayer y habían hecho los preparativos necesarios. Vincent se asomó a su cuarto.  
-Brid, la camioneta ya se va. Nos llevara al refugio a unos kilómetros de aquí.  
-Voy. No me creo que hasta nosotros debamos evacuar, no estamos precisamente cerca del mar.  
-El dueño me conto que hace años el techo se desprendió. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
-Ufff, ni me lo digas.  
-Siento mucho lo de tu dinero Brid.  
-Ya no importa, Vincent.  
Pero si importaba. Cuando regresó encontró su cuarto patas arriba. Inspecciono todo y vio que todos sus ahorros junto con lo que había ganado habían desaparecido. Vincent le dijo que otro compañero había visto a Vivica y que esta le había dicho que regresó por algunas cosas que olvidó y que supuestamente ella "guardaba" hasta su regreso. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para hacer la denuncia cuando les alertaron del huracán que esperaban se desviara al norte pero no fue así. Ya arreglaría cuentas con ella.  
Un sonido la distrajo, un golpe a la ventana. Al abrirla vio a una gaviota volar lejos y para su sorpresa una caracola puesta en el alfeizar.  
-¿Félix?- no entendía porque la estaba llamando tan pronto, pero confiaba en que sería algo urgente si necesitaba verla tras su encuentro.- Vincent, debo ir a una parte primero. Váyanse sin mí, yo tomare el siguiente transporte hacia los refugios.  
-¿Estás loca? ¡Mira el cielo! Ese color oscuro presagia desastre.  
-Lo sé, pero es igual de urgente.- salió en dirección a la playa, esperando llegar donde Félix debiera estar esperándola cerca de la cueva...

El sonido de los truenos la inquietó, se veían las nubes oscuras casi sobre ella y siendo iluminadas de vez en cuando. La cueva estaba inundada así que esperó en la playa cerca del muelle. El agua antes azul y tranquila ahora estaba oscurecida y sus olas golpeaban el muelle inmisericorde a dejarlo en pie. Ella caminó sobre este sintiendo el agua colarse por sus zapatillas y agradeciendo haberse puesto un pantalón de chándal en vez de una falda por el viento que la golpeaba.  
-¡Félix!- nada, las olas se elevaban cerca de ella.- ¡Félix!  
Por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba tocó su collar, sintiendo miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado a su amor. Fue entonces que lo escuchó. Un rugido ronco y poderoso. Creyó que era el mar pero este tenía un sonido gutural, a la vez estridente y ensordecedor con tal fuerza que sus oídos lo resintieron. Distinguiendo una voz acompañado del viento del mar.

¡MALDITA FUESE QUIEN EN TIERRA SE UNE AL MAR! ¡ESTE LO VOMITARA Y LO MUTILARA HASTA LA MUERTE!

Una ola la golpeo y cayó al suelo. El agua no había entrado a su nariz ni boca por suerte, pero apenas se puso de pie otra ola la golpeó casi volviéndola a tirar. Logró levantarse y vio una ola enorme acercarse a ella, un relámpago lo iluminó por unos segundos, pero ella vio la figura clara de una cola y una borrosa figura en el agua. Esta vez el impacto fue brutal. Su cuerpo se azotó contra el muelle. Su cabeza dolía por el rebote pero no comparaba con el dolor de su pecho. Al llevar su mano a su pecho se llenó por completo de sangre. Miro abajo y distinguió algo puntiagudo sobresaltar en medio de su pecho, era una pieza de cristal puntiaguda y larga. Y el dolor se multiplico al sentir como se introducía por si solo mas en ella. Su grito llenó las playas, pero no había nadie que le escuchase entre la tormenta, vomitó sangre mientras se arrastraba lejos del muelle, y tras creer escuchar un grito lejano, perdió la consciencia sintiendo la vida escapar de ella...

Bridgette despertó sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido. Le costaba respirar, y por un momento creyó estar en un hospital de no ser por la tortuga que se asomó por una esquina y las sabanas de colores sobre ella.  
-¿Donde...?

-¡Maestro! ¡Ha despertado!- no supo de donde vino la voz, pero de la puerta arribo una pareja de ancianos que tardo en reconocer.  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Estas bien, querida.- habló Marianne.- Estas en nuestra casa. Mi esposo y Wayzz te encontraron en la playa. Por poco y no la cuentas.  
-¿Q-Que pasó?- el señor Fu se acercó a ella.  
-Alguien te atacó. Pero me temo que fue con algo muy peligroso.- dejó cerca de ella un pequeño frasco donde relucía una punta cristalina color azul oscuro del tamaño de medio palillo de dientes.- Esto es todo lo que pude sacar. No pude extraerlo por completo.  
-¿De qué habla? ¿Que eso?  
-¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?- pregunto Marianne con dulzura y Bridgette intento recordar algo hasta que el recuerdo de esa ola y el dolor vino a su mente. Ella llevo su mano a su pecho pero tenía una cicatriz muy pequeña en este.  
-¿Q-Que es esto? ¿Cómo paso?  
-Alguien del mar te apuñalo con esto.- dijo el anciano que se sentó a su lado.- Esta clase de cristales son usados para tortura y maldición por los hijos del mar. Tú conoces a un hijo del mar. Lo supe cuando te vi y ese collar demuestra que este te hizo su pareja.- Bridgette apretó la joya en su mano.  
-No entiendo... ¿Cómo sabe usted de eso?- el anciano le sonrió.  
-Esa es una larga historia. Pero debo contarla antes de seguir con la tuya y entiendas...

Todo mundo se quedó impactado ante ese relato y Bridgette miro a Félix con claro resentimiento.  
-Así fue como conocí al sabio. Un hombre, antes un tritón, que se enamoró de una humana y que decidió unirse a ella en tierra. Pero esa no fue mi suerte.- soltó con acidez.- Fui casi asesinada ese día de no ser porque el maestro estaba cerca de la playa. Pero quedé maldecida, al no poder estar cerca del mar porque si no este me lastimaría.- ella apretó los puños ignorando el dolor de sus heridas.- Me quede cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Pero mantuve a mis hijos alejados lo más posible para que no les hicieras lo mismo que a mí. Porque fue por eso que lo hiciste, ¿no? Te arrepentiste de unirte a una terrestre e intentaste matarme para recuperar la mitad de tu alma. ¡Fue así como paso!  
-¡Mientes!- rugió Félix casi fuera de sí, siendo sujetado por Adrien y Claude.- ¡Tú fuiste la que casi me mata ese día! Y quiero que todos aquí escuchen cómo es que casi me asesinas.

Sangre... Había sentido su sangre en el mar. Había estado dormido por tan maravillosa noche, pero se despertó con todos los sentidos en alerta.  
-Brid...- Plagg que estaba dormido a su lado se despertó.  
-¿Qué pasa, chi...?-no le respondió, nadó veloz por el agua ignorando que había hecho girar a Plagg tres veces sobre él.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse, cada fibra de su ser estaba en gritando que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Y al asomarse por la playa la lluvia había comenzado a golpear con fuerza su rostro, la buscó por toda la playa, intentando encontrar algún indicio de ella, y fue que la vio tendida en la arena boca abajo.  
-¡Bridgette!- se acercó gracias a que la marea le llevo cerca de ella.- Mon cœur, responde, por favor.  
-F-Félix...  
-Soy yo. Bridgette que...-ella sujeto su brazo.  
-Félix, por favor... Necesito...  
-¿Qué? ¿Que necesitas?  
-Yo... necesito ¡TU VIDA!- vio como Bridgette sostenía a lo alto una daga herrumbrosa, la marea llego a él para salvarlo pero el golpe del arma fue a su costado liberándose de una muerte segura.- ¡Vuelve aquí tritón! ¡Y entrégame tu cola! ¡Porque solo por eso estuve contigo! ¡Maldito iluso! ¡Cómo si de verdad sintiera algo por un monstruo como tú!- rio esta desquiciada, y Félix la miró entre las olas aun tendida en la arena con el cuchillo.

Nadó alejándose del lugar, no pudiendo creer aquella broma cruel del destino. No podía ser, pero escuchaba su voz, burlándose, retándolo a volver para hacerse de su cola y así volverse rica con ella. Su voz se volvió un eco lejano por el agua hasta que divisó a su salvador.

-¡Félix!- nadó Plagg hacia él y este perdió la consciencia…

Si las miradas matasen, Félix ya hubiese asesinado a Bridgette incontable veces. Adrien aflojó su agarre conmocionado ante lo que escuchaba.  
-¿Es eso cierto?

-De no ser por Plagg hubiese muerto ese día. Pero te escuchaba decir desde el agua que decías que era imposible que te hubieses enamorado de mí.  
-¡Eso es mentira!  
-¡Tú eres quién miente! Los de tu raza son veneno para los de la nuestra y espero un día estar presente para cuando tu vida regrese a su fin.- dichas esas duras palabras se fue.  
Adrien miro a Marinette que entendió sin palabras su deseo y este fue tras su hermano en compañía de Claude. Los dos kwamis saltaron al agua convirtiéndose en peces, dejando a las chicas y al maestro con una llorosa Bridgette que negaba con la cabeza.  
-Miente... El miente...  
Marinette frotó su espalda para reconfortarla y le sonrió.  
-Vamos, que tus hijos te deben de estar esperando.- ella asintió y caminó fuera de la cueva, mientras las chicas se miraban con cierta duda.  
-Algo aquí no me gusta.- susurró Juliet a su amiga.  
-Tienes razón. Aquí hay algo que huele a podrido.- asevero mirando al maestro guiar a Bridgette fuera donde apenas vio a sus hijos en la playa, se fundió en un cálido abrazo con ellos.

…

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, en serio. Y bueno, de aquí en adelante las cosas se vuelven más intensas, así que sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	20. Mientras haya amor

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de sirenas, la verdad es que cada vez se revelarán más cosas y si se preguntan faltan varios akumas por aparecer. Pero bueno, agradezco de todo corazón a quienes me siguen y cada review, favorito y follow me saca una sonrisa, y en caso de que Fan Neurtex esté atenta a esta historia también… chica, no me aparece tu correo. Pero en fin, sin más qué decir…. COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 20.  
Mientras haya amor.

Podía sentir la tensión en sus hijos. Ni Félix ni Adrien se dirigían la mirada, al contrario, estaban dispuestos a ignorarse el uno al otro y no estaba dispuesto aguantar semejante actitud.  
-¿Puedo saber qué demonios es lo que ocurre con ustedes?  
-Nada.- contesto Adrien de mala gana.- ¿Que podría pasar? No nos guardamos ningún secreto.  
-Ni nos apuñalamos por la espalda con el enemigo.- sonrió de lado Félix. Su padre frunció el ceño y dirigió su atención a Plagg.  
-¿Algo que decir?  
-¿Qué? Están en sus días.- una vena saltó de la frente del mayor. Estaba a punto de gritarle a sus hijos pero la chillona voz de Audrey lo interrumpió  
-Oh, Gabrielitoooo~- este movió el cuello en un movimiento mecánico.  
-¿Que se te ofrece Audrey?  
-Veras, Gabriel. Necesito tu ayuda con respecto a ciertas dudas y... ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?  
-Está bien.- pero antes de siquiera irse se dirigió a sus hijos fulminándolos en el acto.- Espero que cuando volvamos a reunirnos puedan comportase como los buenos hermanos que son. ¿Quedo claro?- estos no respondieron, pero asintieron a su padre que se alejó con Audrey.  
-Ufff, educar a dos hijos solos es una cruz. Entiendo lo que eso.  
-Audrey.- le llamo en advertencia no estando de humor.- ¿Que deseabas decirme?  
-Pues bueno, he escuchado algo sobre los akumas que te puede interesar.- sonrió captado la atención de Gabriel y se alejaron del lugar pata tener privacidad.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos se movió, pero era obvio que no tardarían demasiado en explotar.  
-/ ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!/- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Adrien?  
-¿Disculpa? Pero no creo que alguien se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados después de saber que entre tú y tu compinche secuestraron a dos niños.- Plagg se indignó.  
-¡Hey! Que uno vino por voluntad propia.- Félix le dio un zape para que callara.  
-¿Y qué tienes con esa humana? No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas.  
-No vayas por ahí, Félix, porque para que tuvieras dos niños es que no solo la tomaste de la mano.  
-¡Esas son cosas que a ti no te competen!  
-¡Ya no soy un crio así que si lo hace!- los dos parecían a punto de convertirse para pelear pero Plagg intervino.  
-¡Tieeeeeempo fuera! No pueden agarrarse a golpes aquí. Y menos cuando su padre ya los tiene en la mira.- los dos lo reconsideraron y se dieron un respiro.  
-No me lo puedo creer aun.- musito Adrien.- Tú te enamoraste de una humana.  
-¿Y qué me ha dado eso? Nada más una vida de soledad y amargura. Escucha Adrien, no cometas mí mismo error. Los humanos no son de fiar.  
-Te equivocas. Y estoy seguro que te equivocas también con lo de tu terrestre. Si no, ¿por qué el Sabio estaba con ella?  
-Es difícil confiar en la palabra de alguien que abandonó a su pueblo.  
-Por amor al mar, Félix. Debes ver más allá de lo que hay en tu nariz, entiendo lo que es el amor y lo entiendo a grandes rasgos.- Félix gruñó a lo bajo.  
-No deberías... No puedes. Te lo prohíbo.  
-Lo hare y no puedes prohibirlo. ¿O quieres que papá sepa que es abuelo desde hace cinco años?- le dedicó una sonrisa zalamera y pudo ver que su hermano estaba desarrollando un tic en su boca.  
-Eres un maldito tritón manipulador.  
-Se le llama chantaje, Félix. Vive con ello...

La antigua máquina de coser que le habían prestado servía de maravilla. Necesitaba distraerse y que mejor que trabajar. La puerta se abrió, Juliet entró y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Voy a matar a Nino. Se le ha soltado frente a mi abuela que me vio salir en la noche cuando Claude me enseñaba a nadar.  
-Oh, no.  
-Lo sé. Mi castigo ha aumentado tres días.- hundió la cara en la almohada.- Pensé que al fin mañana seria el último.- Marinette se acercó a su amiga dándole unas palmaditas.  
-Tranquila, tres días se pasan rápido y... Juliet, ¡todavía tienes la peineta!- la joven se giró y tocó su coleta verificando que era cierto y miró a Marinette.  
-¡Y tú los aretes!- Marinette se dio cuenta de semejante descuido.  
-Deberíamos quitárnoslos, no vaya a ser que sin querer olvidemos que los traemos y entremos al mar.  
-Seria todo un chasco.- las dos se quitaron las joyas y las pusieron sobre la cómoda junto a la cama.  
-Las devolveremos mañana.  
-Querrás decir que tú lo harás, mi abuela me tendrá vigilada como un halcón a su presa.  
-Cierto.- se rio con gracia.- Ven, muero de hambre y te platicaré de mi nuevo proyecto.  
Dejaron la puerta abierta y ciertas mascotas se asomaron inspeccionando el cuarto. Tikki subió con facilidad hasta la cómoda y confundida por la nueva adquisición de su ama, comenzó a oler los aretes rozándolos con su nariz. Un toque directo fue lo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica le tocara y la hizo gritar tirando la peineta, y Breezy al olisquearlo, lo golpeó con su patita y otra corriente la hizo chillar del susto y correr alrededor. Tras calmarse y frotarse sus narices, las dos mascotas se miraron fijo, y con una cara cercana al espanto.  
-¡Ta-da!- presentó Marinette varias telas con lentejuelas.- ¡Colas de sirena!- Alya revisó una.  
-Vaya, Marinette. ¿Cuándo te pusiste con esto?  
-Muchos hacen cosa para llamar la atención en el festival así que pensé, estamos junto al mar, ¿por qué no traer sirenas a la playa?  
-¡Wow! Suena genial. ¡Y son bicolores!  
-Por supuesto. He pensado que a ti te quedaría un naranja y dorado sin duda.  
-¡Genial! ¿Y vas a hacerle una a tu novio?  
-No creo que necesite una. ¿Y qué tal tu Juliet?  
-Me lo pensaré. Ojala para ese entonces no se me agreguen más días de castigo.- gruñó mirando hacia la sala donde Nino sintió un escalofrío antes de escapar. Marinette sintió pena por su amigo.  
-Te haré una también. Seguro a Claude le hace ilusión verte así.  
-Espera un momento.- interrumpió Alya.- ¿Claude? ¡No me lo creo! ¿También estas pescando chico, Juliet?- Marinette aguantó la risa ante tal acertada aseveración y Juliet rodó los ojos.  
-Es un amigo del novio de Marinette. Y no, no estoy pescando a nadie. Ni siquiera me gusta.- Alya se enderezó.  
-¿Cómo es eso que ya conoces a Adrien? Marinette...- la chica de coletas sintió el peligro mientras veía a la amiga que la vendió huir de la escena.  
-Eh... bueno, es algo gracioso…

-Te escucho.  
Juliet fue al cuarto de lavado para poder sacar la ropa y doblarla. Esperaba poder terminar pronto su castigo, estaba cansada de hacer la mayoría de los deberes. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en Claude, en la forma en que la defendió, y en ese beso... sacudió su cabeza hasta que le dolió.

-Menuda tontería. – se prometió no pensar en eso, porque ese beso fue para respirar bajo el agua y nada más. No fue especial...

Gabriel miró a Audrey como si se hubiese vuelto loca, y fue lo más cortes que la situación le hubiese permitido.  
-No.- la palabra fue dura y tajante.  
-¿Disculpa? Creo que no he entiendo que quieres decir con NO, Gabriel.  
-Audrey, nos hemos apoyado mutuamente durante años debido a que compartimos perdidas similares. Pero no por ello voy a iniciar algo contigo.  
-Estas siendo ridículo. Mírate, Gabriel. Necesitas apoyo y que mejor que el de una reina a tu lado para ayudarte.  
-Yo no necesito una reina para gobernar. Y esa es una de las razones por las cuales tu y yo no vamos a estar juntos.- su expresión era pétrea y fría.- Conozco tus ideales, ¿acaso crees que no lo he notado? Si no es por tu lado, intentas juntar a nuestros hijos. Pero a ti te interesa gobernar, el poder de liderar sobre los océanos, no ser una compañera. Y si me disculpas, puesto que tu supuesta información de los akumas no existe, te dejo.  
-¡P-Pero te equivocas!- exclamó.- Tal vez lo de mis hijas sea por miedo infundido por culpa de Claudia de que se quede seca y sin posibilidad de darme nietos. Pero no puedes decir lo que siento por ti no es amor.

-¿Amor?- apenas y volvió su cabeza para verla.- Quizás en otra época pudiera haberte creído. Pero si soy sincero, solo es cuestión de ver tu actitud y la forma en la que educaste a tus hijas que me doy cuenta cuanto amor tienes, y este es tan minúsculo como un grano de arena. Y mi corazón sólo pertenece a una sirena.

-Una que ya está muerta seguro.

-No me importa. Tú nunca podrás ocupar el lugar de ella.- Audrey deformó su cara por la rabia.  
-Esto no se quedara así, Gabriel. ¡Te arrepentirás por semejante afrenta!  
-Lo dudo. Y si me perdonas, no puedo a perder más tiempo contigo.  
Gabriel se marchó dejando encolerizada a la sirena que sin saberlo, estaba haciendo sus propios planes.  
-Mi señora.- se escuchó la voz de Nooroo, el pulpo dejó de estar mimetizado entre los corales siendo mudo testigo del rechazo hacia su ama.- Me han informado los akumas que perciben la magia en la superficie, pero aun no localizan el lugar exacto.  
-¿Esta en la superficie? ¿Con los humanos? ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaran?  
-No estoy seguro pero... al parecer un akuma tiene un blanco fijo.  
-Bien. Que se dé prisa para así obtener mi libro y hacer pagar a Gabriel por su desprecio.  
Nooroo volvió a mimetizarse, deseando que como la última vez alguien pudiese detener al akuma...

Esa noche, Bridgette arropó a sus niños y estos aceptaron gustosos sus besos.  
-Ya es hora de dormir mis pequeños valientes. Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes.  
-¿Te sientes mejor, mami?- pregunto Max.

-¿Tu alergia ya no te molesta?- preguntó Alex, ella tuvo que decirles que había sido su alergia al mar y no Félix quien le lastimó, aunque no sabía por qué había mentido a su favor.  
-Mucho mejor, mis pequeños. Y estoy muy feliz de que estén a salvo.- los gemelos se miraron entre si y Alex inicio la conversación.  
-Mami, ¿por qué no nos contaste de papá?  
-Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas con su padre. Cosas no muy agradables. Pero no hablemos de eso ya.  
-¿Y vamos a seguir viendo a papá?- la joven abrió grande los ojos.  
-¿Quieren verlo?  
-/Si/- respondieron a la vez.  
-Queremos saber que se siente tener un papá.  
-Y es divertido tener cola de pescado.  
-¿Podemos volver al mar pronto?  
-/ ¿Siiiii?/  
-Eh... Voy a hablarlo con su padre. Por ahora ya deben dormir.- casi corrió a la puerta.- Buenas noches, mis ángeles.  
-/Buenas noches/  
Cerro la puerta y fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama tocando ese collar que representaba tanto. Quiso llorar, temiendo que si los dejaba con Félix nunca se los devolvería, pero quizás un nuevo encuentro le ayudara a cerrar al fin ese amargo capítulo de su vida...

El día en el refugio comenzó de forma normal. Algunos iban y venían de un lado a otro debido a que llegaron unos perros a los que estaban haciendo curaciones urgentes. Era tanto el ajetreo que nadie se dio cuenta de dos intrusas que no estaban allí para adoptar. Lila y Sabrina se escondieron tras unas cajas de alimentos.  
-Listo, voy a por su teléfono, más te vale que no hagas esto mal.  
-No, Lila. Tenlo por seguro.  
Sabrina se movió a gatas para no ser vista. Al llegar a donde una enorme jaula en el suelo, la abrió y se ocultó cuando Marinette se acercó.  
-Bien, hora de alimentar a los cachorros.- su mano se alargó para quitar el seguro pero una manada de pequeños e inquietos cachorros salieron primero con el deseo de jugar.- ¡Noooo!  
El caos no tardo en desatarse. Y la señora Marie comenzó a ordenar a diestra y siniestra para atraparlos. Sabrina aprovecho para agitar a las aves y tirar un bote de pelotas. Nino y Nathaniel chocaron entre si ante ese descontrol y Alya tenía en sus brazos a tres cachorros y Marinette corrió tras otro montón de escurridizos animales, y Juliet ayudó a su abuela en las curaciones.  
Lila no tardó en encontrar el bolso de Marinette, tan rosa y horrible a su opinión. Salió primero sin importarle si Sabrina le seguía o no. Revisó el teléfono que requería contraseña para su mala fortuna.  
-¿Quién rayos pone contraseña a su teléfono? Como si de verdad tuviera algo importante.- pero hablaba más su frustración porque de verdad quería que hubiese una prueba de lo que tanto buscaba. Sabrina salió con el cabello lleno de plumas.  
-Lila, ¿ya lo tienes?  
-Sí, pero esta cosa tiene contraseña.  
-Oh, creo poder hacer algo.- a Sabrina no le costó mucho ver las manchas de dedos en el celular y conseguir acceso a este.- Listo.- Lila le arrebato el teléfono.  
-Perfecto. Muy bien, ahora vamos a buscar sus fotos.  
-Eh, Lila. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?  
-La prueba definitiva a un descubrimiento más allá de la comprensión.- su dedo pasó por las fotos pero comenzó a irritarse.- ¿Donde esta? Tiene que estar por aquí.- Sabrina no entendía qué buscaba, pero por el rabillo del ojo notó una sombra sobre ellas. Aun no se curaba de esas dolorosas heridas tras su cabeza, y tomó una distancia prudente cuando algo mordió su pantorrilla y gritando dio un traspié chocando contra Lila que soltó el teléfono.  
-¡Idiota!  
-L-Lo siento...- un ladrido y un gruñido llamo su atención y vieron Breezy gruñirles en clara amenaza.  
-No me das miedo chucho horrible.- pero una grácil figura que había atrapado el teléfono con su boca antes de caer, dejo el aparato a un lado, y Tikki sacó sus garras haciendo que salieran gritando despavoridas. Las dos mascotas se juntaron y se pudo escuchar un claro bufido de parte de ellas.

Chloe estaba atenta a cada rincón, tenía un horrible presentimiento de que algo le iba a pasar. Se dio prisa en nadar hacia un lugar más concurrido. Pero fue sujetada de atrás por Claudia.

-Te estaba esperando hermanita.- le dio una bofetada y luego tiró más de su cabello deshaciendo la coleta y haciendo que la peineta cayera a la arena.  
-¡Agh! ¡Suéltame!  
-En un momento. Voy a enseñarte a no meterte conmigo.- otro bofetón le hizo una marca en la mejilla y un hilo de sangre se diluyó del lado derecho de su labio. Una y otra vez, Claudia la golpeo hasta el cansancio y Chloe lloraba rogando a que se detuviera. Claudia la soltó pero la golpeó con saña con su cola en la espalda y cayó a la arena con las costillas dolidas.- Eso te enseñara a obedecerme. Y que si quiero algo, lo consigo.- con burla le mostro el collar que le había arrancado entre los golpes, Chloe quiso írsele encima pero la voz de su madre la detuvo.  
-¿Que ocurre aquí?

Chloe desde el suelo miro a su madre que ni se movió de su lugar, sino que la miro con absoluta indiferencia.  
-Chloe, ya sabes como es. No conoce su lugar.  
-Cállate, me has atacado sin razón, maldita...  
-¡Ni una palabra más!- le corto su madre que adopto una expresión de fastidio.- Mira nada más que cara tan desagradable tienes. No quiero verte cerca hasta que se te haya curado esas marcas.  
-Pero Claudia...  
-No me importa quien inició o no. No quiero que nadie te vea la cara y diga algo sobre mí. Mucho menos alguien de la familia real. Así que vete y no muestres tu lastimero aspecto.- Claudia emitió una risa burlona al tiempo que iba a con su madre.  
-Madre, tengo un plan que podría interesarte...  
Las dos se alejaron dejando a Chloe impotente, lastimada tanto física como mentalmente que no podía dar cabida a esa injusticia. No cuando un nuevo mundo se había abierto a sus ojos. Su mano se cerró en la arena tomando la peineta que su artista le había dado. Y con lágrimas escociendo sus ojos juró nunca dejar que la trataran así otra vez... 

Marinette y Juliet estaban esperando por la comida y bebidas en el interior de la cafetería de Bridgette. Estaban exhaustas y apenas y pasaba de mediodía.  
-No creo poder sobrevivir el día.- murmuró Marinette sintiendo que no podía mover un solo dedo.  
-Animo. Ya falta menos...  
Habían perseguido a todos los animales fugitivos, y todavía no acababan de limpiar el desastre generado por el caos, agradecieron cuando la señora Marie les dijo que Bridgette hacía algunos pedidos mientras seguía cerrado su negocio, y Marinette y Juliet fueron las que corrieron por la orden para escapar un rato del refugio. Bridgette se acercó a ellas con sus pedidos, sus brazos tenían menos vendas pero se notaban marcas en estos.  
-Les puse unas galletas de cortesía. Algo me dice que necesitan mucha energía hoy.  
-Gracias Bridgette.- agradeció Marinette, no podía creer que esa dulce chica había tenido hijos con un tritón. Le maravillaba, a la vez que le causaba curiosidad.- Eh... Bridgette. Quizás suena... indiscreto pero como es... es decir, ¿cómo fue tener una relación con un tritón?  
-Ah, vaya pues... como decirlo. Veo que ustedes están interesadas porque sus novios son tritones.  
-Claude no es mi novio.- puntualizó Juliet.- Somos amigos y nada más.  
-Bueno, pues tener una relación con tritón, aunque sea tu amigo, es algo único y emocionante. Son protectores, curiosos, y cuando te miran a los ojos es como si nada más existiera para ellos.- por un segundo su voz e había sumergido en la ensoñación de su adolescencia, hasta que la realidad la golpeó.- Claro, solo cuando es mutuo y NO se arrepienten después de proponerte ser su pareja.- las chicas se miraron entre si y Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.  
-¿Y si... quiero dar el siguiente paso?  
-¿Quieres saber cómo es hacerlo con un tritón?- las dos chicas se sonrojaron en un segundo.- Es diferente, casi como uno de sus juguetes que tienen algo así como cepillos, pero no por menos satisfactorio, claro, esta esa cosa del amarre cuando crecen, pero eso ya lo sabrán en su momento. Poor cierto, ¿toman la píldora? Porque un condón no es opción con todo lo que te hacen.  
-Yo me voy de aquí.- Juliet decidió dar la retirada con el pedido y Marinette se quedó clavada en su sitio con la cara roja y tan nerviosa que su voz temblaba.  
-Y-Yo q-quisiera saber… ¿qué más pasa?- Bridgette sonrió de lado.

-Muy bien, deja te cuento.

Momentos después, para cuando salió del local, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y se sentía mareada. Bridgette se rio un poco de Marinette, esperaba que su historia no terminara como la suya y en silencio le deseó suerte. Mas su paz terminó cuando una figura oscura se posó en una ventana y vio al gato negro esperando por ella.  
-¿Qué quieres aquí?  
-Vaya recibimiento tan frio.  
-Discúlpame si no me muestro cortes por quien ayudo a secuestrar a mis hijos.- fue a la cocina con la frente en alto ignorándolo deliberadamente. Plagg le siguió.  
-Escucha, se ve mal cuando lo pones así. Pero no lo hubiera hecho de tu no haber lastimado a Félix.  
-¡Yo no hice lo que dijo!- se volvió a él furiosa.  
-¡Pues él tampoco te hizo eso que tienes!  
-Claro. Y otro ser extraño que conocía nuestro código fue quien me ensarto esa cosa en el pecho para nunca acercarme al agua.  
-Exaaaacto.- Plagg sintió por un momento su pelaje ser chamuscado por su mirada.- Mira, no sabemos qué pasó, pero Félix de verdad quiere ver a sus hijos y pasar tiempo con ellos.  
-¿Y dejar que me los quite? No lo creo.  
-Si no confías entonces deja que Wayzz vaya a con ellos.- ella le dio la espalda mientras fingía revisar las alacenas.- Vamos, el sufre por verlos.- Bridgette apretó los labios y dejó que la incertidumbre lo devorara unos instantes.  
-Si Wayzz va con ellos. De otra forma no irán y los quiero al atardecer.  
-¡Bien! Ya les doy aviso a mis cachorros.- antes de salir de la cocina, se detuvo. Miro cuan difícil debía de ser para ella y como temblaba intentando no llorar.- Gracias... - se marchó antes de que ella volteara. Félix tenía derechos después de todo, aunque no quisiera que fuesen así las cosas...

Kagami se había propuesto al fin realizar ese enorme pendiente que tenía, hablar con Marinette de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, tenía un problema, no podía idear un discurso satisfactorio de disculpa. Tiró otra bola de papel al basurero casi lleno, todos sus intentos de disculpa parecían forzados, groseros y toscos. No lo podía creer, es decir, había dado discursos en nombre de su madre y familia, incluso discursos de felicitaciones en la empresa, pero su cerebro no parecía totalmente dispuesto a cooperar y eso la estaba frustrando.  
-Marinette, quería hablar contigo para disculparme. Te lo juro que no fue planeado pero... ¿disculpa por haberme enamorado de tu novio y babear por el cada vez que lo veía?- el lápiz de su mano se partió a la mitad.- Esto no está funcionando.

-¿Qué haces?- Luka subía a la cubierta con una tabla para surfear y vistiendo solo su traje de baño. Ella frunció el ceño.  
-Intento escribir algo así que no me distraigas.- Luka se sonrió al notar el sonrojo de sus orejas.  
-Tal vez pueda ayudarte.- se sentó en una de las sillas de jardín de la cubierta y le quitó la libreta.- Piensas demasiado las cosas. Una buena disculpa tiene que venir de adentro del corazón, no de tu cabeza.  
-¿Y cómo puedo no pensar?  
-Cierra los ojos, respira y abre la boca.  
-¿Abrir la boca?  
-Hazme caso, así saldrán tus palabras sin problema.- Kagami le hizo caso.- Ahora piensa solamente en la imagen de Marinette, tomate tu tiempo.- Kagami así lo hizo, la imagen de la que ahora era su ex amiga mirándola con absoluto rencor como si fuera un insignificante bicho fue fácil.  
-Marinette, yo... de verdad lo siento... no quería que las cosas se dieran así, no quería hacerte sentir mal... Me equivoqué... Debí hablar contigo y decirte como me...- sintió su lengua trabarse, no pudo más y abrió los ojos.- No puedo, nada más dije frases entrecortadas. No una disculpa real.  
-Oh, ¿tú crees?- le pasó la libreta y Kagami abrió los ojos, en esa hoja de papel en que estaba más de lo que había dicho, pensó que Luka lo había escrito pero él respondió antes que preguntara.- A veces balbuceamos sin darnos cuenta cosas que están en nuestra psique. Y debo decir que esta es la mejor disculpa que haya visto.- Kagami quiso llorar ante las palabras escritas y luego se volvió a Luka con clara incertidumbre.  
-¿Y si al final no acepta nuestras disculpas?  
-Vivirán con ello.- dijo la capitana Anarka que subía con una caja repleta de cosas de navegación.  
-Mamá.  
-Todos nos equivocamos, y quizás no acepte sus disculpas, aunque si lo enmiendas de todo corazón, ese peso se irá reduciendo, pero será recordatorio para no volver a cometer ese error.- ella les sonrió maternal.-Ustedes son buenos chicos y se aman. Así que ánimo. No vayan a claudicar ahora.- la pareja sonrió con fe renovada, si bien no habían iniciado con el pie izquierdo, eso no impediría seguir adelante en su camino juntos, porque se amaban incondicionalmente con todo el corazón...

Marinette fue a la orilla del mar vistiendo únicamente su traje de baño rosa de delgadas líneas amarillas que se ataba al cuello, dejando toda su espalda al descubierto. Sujetó bien su nuevo bolso sellado y a prueba de agua, usó un espejo para reflejar el sol y pudo ver una tenue luz a lo lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua perdiéndose en las olas. Pero unos brazos le recibieron y sus labios fueron besados por su amado tritón que la guio a esa cueva privada donde emergieron a la superficie y Adrien volvió a atrapar sus labios con anhelo pero también con miedo. Juntaron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos conscientes de uno del otro.  
-Quería tanto verte, Marinette.  
-Yo igual... ¿Cómo está tu hermano?  
-Mal, pero espero que reflexione pero… también me ha afectado esta historia.  
-Supongo que enterarte que eres tío debe ser un shock.  
-No solo por eso. Tengo miedo, un miedo inexplicable sobre lo nuestro.  
-Yo nunca te haría daño.  
-Yo tampoco. Me mataría antes de hacerte algo. Pero...  
-Pero...  
-Quiero sellar lo nuestro, entregarte todo de mí, incluida mi alma, mirándote a los ojos, mientras veo tu alma y me diga tus más profundos secretos.  
Ella se sonrojó, y sintió sus manos acariciar su espalda desnuda y enviándole una descarga a todo su cuerpo.  
-A-Adrien...  
-No te niegues, Marinette. Los dos hemos sido atraídos uno del otro desde el principio.  
-No me iba a negar... Sino a decirte que estaré encantada de mostrarte mi alma entera.  
-Oh, Marinette...  
Volvieron a unirse en un beso abrasador que los dejaría completamente mareados, deseosos de explorar cada pequeño aspecto que había en el otro hasta memorizar y grabar en fuego a su amor.

Marinette gimió sin recato alguno, sentada en la orilla de ese ojo de agua tenia a Adrien con la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras su lengua pasaba por los pliegos de su intimidad. Atrapó entre sus dientes el clítoris, luego lo succionó y deslizó la punta de su lengua sobre este, ella gimió fuerte retorciéndose y colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza para acercarlo más a su centro. Complacido por la desesperada invitación introdujo en su interior un dedo que fue apretado por las cálidas paredes internas de su amada. Los jugos de su intimidad bañaron su dedo y al introducir un segundo, ella movió sus caderas buscando más de ese contacto y Adrien hipnotizado por su place llevó su boca a jugar con esa húmeda perla rosada. Ella gimoteo y se retorció rente a él, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y ella se dejó llevar corriéndose en su mano. Adrien saboreo el delicioso líquido entre sus dedos, y al no ser suficiente, sediento bebió directo de la fuente, probando una y otra vez sus dulces gemidos hasta que tuvo suficiente por el momento. Marinette se recostó en el fresco suelo, y sintió a Adrien posarse a su lado y girarla para quedar cara a cara. Ella pudo ver su excitación golpear su vientre, le tomo y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, sintiendo esa parte calentarse y palpitar ante su toque mientras esta vez Adrien jadeaba y gemía a lo bajo. Lo soltó cuando algo de líquido pre-seminal comenzó a salir, y no fue a voluntad, sino porque Adrien sujetó su mano no deseando terminar así.  
Esta vez se puso sobre él, besándose lento y profundo. Las manos de Adrien delineaban con placer cada curva de ese hermoso cuerpo, tomándose unos momentos de acariciar entre sus muslos y luego subir hasta sus pechos. Ella hacía lo propio, delineando cada delicioso musculo de su torso, luego su espalda, mandándole escalofríos por las sutiles caricias. Pronto, Adrien se centró por completo en esos dulces pechos que le llamaban por completo, su boca atrapó uno de sus erguidos pezones y gruñó ante tan deliciosa sensación. Marinette gimió temblorosa, moviendo su cadera sobre ese miembro que le envió descargas de placer, era algo diferente y tan placentero que aumentó la fricción entre sus sexos. Adrien dejo su tarea, atrapó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos mientras experimentaban juntos todas esas sensaciones. Adrien brillaba y Marinette estaba por completo sonrojada. Sus cuerpos anhelaban una unión más allá de lo espiritual, se miraron nerviosos y a la vez tan deseosos por lo que venía.

Poco a poco ese miembro se adentró en el interior su interior. Era diferente, de verdad que era por completo extraño, pero su interior palpitó anhelante de él.  
-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Adrien con voz ronca.  
-Si... Sigue, por favor.  
-¿Es extraño para ti?  
-Lo es. Pero es tan... ¡Ah!- gimió al sentirlo golpear su cérvix.- E-Es increíble...  
-¿Está bien si comienzo?- ella asintió, y las manos de Adrien se aferraron a sus caderas y comenzaron a moverla a un ritmo lento y delicioso para ambos.  
En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, viendo en cada uno el amor que sentían conectando sus almas en una sola.  
-Mari... Siento como si me succionaras. Es tan cálido adentro.- ella gemía moviendo sus caderas sintiendo ese miembro palpitar y calentarse más en su interior.  
-A-Adrien. M-Mas por favor. Por favor…  
-Tus deseos son ordenes.- jadeó besándola para comenzar a moverla con mayor ritmo. Ella gimió con fuerza, sintiendo como golpeaba su interior, dispuesto a ir más allá.  
-Adrien... Adrien... Te amo tanto.  
-Marinette... Mi Marinette...  
Golpeo con más insistencia, más fuerte, mandándole ramalazos de placer al sentir sus palpitaciones, creyendo que estaría a punto de correrse como ella. Adrien gimió, y Marinette quedó sin aliento al sentirlo, perdió el aliento cuando el miembro de su amado tritón creció, hinchándose de forma irreal y endureciéndose sintiendo como las protuberancias de este se aferraron a sus paredes vaginales, y al fin traspasando más allá de su interior hasta tocar lo más profundo anclando su cabeza en su interior. Marinette emitió un grito por la sorpresa y Adrien apretó su agarre completamente perdido por el placer.  
-Eres perfecta... estamos hechos para estar juntos... tu y yo... así.  
Ella no podía contestar, sus gemidos elevaron su volumen, sintiendo su abultado interior arder como una llama, pensando que la rompería por completo. Se aferró a él desesperada tras sentir como un golpe su liberación que la elevó hasta las estrellas, pero este no se detuvo, sino que imprimió más fuerza aprovechando esa nueva humedad para ir más rápido, estando tan sensible que estaba llorando ante esas intensas sensaciones.  
-¡A-Adri...en!  
-¡Marinette!- gimió antes de perder la voz ante el orgasmo que lo arrasó como una ola. Marinette lo sintió igual, gimiendo al sentir ese abundante y ardiente chorro llenar su interior que la dejó ver más allá del universo, del bien y del mal y la unión espiritual de todo ser viviente. Marinette cayó sobre Adrien que le recibió con los brazos abiertos antes de recostarse en el suelo.  
-Marinette...- acarició su mejilla y ella suspiro con los ojos cerrados.- Te amo, Marinette.  
-Te amo, mon Adrien, mi tritón.- los brazos de Adrien se cerraron en torno a ella.  
-Ahora eres una hija del mar.  
Algo hizo eco en su cabeza, sintiendo que había escuchado esas palabras pero se dejó caer por el cansancio de momento, sintiendo que estaba en un sueño... 

Plagg le había dicho que los niños iban a ir a verlo. Al principio pensó que sería una broma cruel pero tras asegurarle que no lo era no lo podía creer. No importaba cómo hizo para convencer a Bridgette, quería abrazarlos apenas lo viera y conocerlos más, saber qué les gustaba, qué cosas odiaban, todo de ellos, y contarles las historias que su madre le contaba de niño.  
-Felichoo~  
-No puede ser.- todo su buen humor se evaporó.- ¿Qué quieres?- no podía olvidar como es que había tratado a sus hijos la última vez, y su hostilidad se reflejó en su voz.  
-Por favor, Felichoo. No me mires así. No entiendo tu enojo.- contestó con un puchero en su voz que iba más a una cría.  
-Bien por ti. Entonces entiendes que no quiero verte.- Claudia no se dejó intimidar, aunque sentía que los nervios la traicionarían.  
-Vale, al menos acepta este pequeño regalo de buena voluntad.- extendió un pequeño envoltorio de algas que hizo que el rubio arqueara una ceja.- Tómalo, es algo muy especial.  
Este suspiró resignado. Tomó aquel obsequio deseando que al fin a le dejara en paz para cuando llegasen sus hijos, abriéndolo y encontrando una cierta cantidad de perlas. Arqueó la ceja confundido, pero cuando su dedo tocó algunas de esas perlas, se movieron y sintió un agudo pinchazo acompañado por un gran ardor. Esas cosas no eran perlas, eran medusas del abismo, y aunque pequeñas eran mucho más venenosas que las normales. Lanzó lejos esa cosa y miró su dedo poniéndose más rojo con un toque de morado.  
-Oh, cielos. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Claudia con falsa consternación. Félix la miró y notó que estaba viendo doble, o triple.- Tranquilo, mi amor. No pasa nada.- Félix intento alejarse pero Claudia no le dejó y comenzó a sentir débil, mareado y adolorido. Escuchó su risa en un eco.- No te preocupes, mi amor. Voy a cuidar de ti por mientras. Confía en mi...- Félix cerro los ojos casi inconsciente, y Claudia sonrió esperando llevárselo muy lejos para iniciar su plan.- Lo siento, cariño, pero si bien no querías estar conmigo por las buenas, entonces será por las malas. Ya me lo agradecerás y verás lo felices que seremos juntos cuando me dejes embarazada.  
-/ ¡Hey!/- gritaron dos vocecitas que al volverse ella vio a esos chiquillos de la última vez.  
-¿Ustedes? ¿De dónde salieron?- pregunto ofuscada, esos niños eran casi idénticos a Félix, pero eso no podía ser, porque eso significaría una cosa.  
-¿Qué crees que le haces a mi chico?- preguntó Plagg al verlo inconsciente con un gesto de dolor.  
-Yo iba a llevarlo con su padre, pescado metiche.  
-¿Si? Pues vas en la dirección contraria.  
-¡Que te importa! ¡Aléjense de mi o los hare trizas!- amenazó mostrando sus colmillos pero los gemelos no retrocedieron, sino que para sorpresa de ella, nadaron hacia Félix y cada uno le tomó de la mano y jalaron lejos de las garras de esa horrible sirena.  
-¡No te dejaremos!  
-¡Hacerle algo!- ella gruñó furiosa.  
-¡Ya me cansé de ustedes, mocosos! ¡Voy a darles una lección!  
-¿Tu y cuantos más?- detrás de ella estaba una tortuga con expresión molesta, y a su lado un oscuro tiburón de brillantes ojos verdes le sonrió y con unos afilados dientes.- Plagg, cómetela.

-No trago porquerías, pero puedo hacer una excepción. ¡Argh!- este la atacó y Claudia aterrorizada nadó huyendo del familiar que casi muerde su cola.  
-Oye, despierta...  
-Papá...- los familiares se olvidaron de esa bruja y se acercaron a ellos, pero Wayzz notó a las pequeñas medusas nadar no muy lejos cuando casi se topa con una de ellas, este formó burbujas y las encerró para que no hicieran daño a los niños.  
-Hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro para tratarlo.  
-¿Y dónde precisamente pueden tratarlo?- preguntó Plagg preocupado.  
-Hay un lugar, y debemos darnos prisa...

Sus gemidos hacían eco por toda la cueva. Recostados de lado, Marinette sentía su interior ser llenado por ese tritón que apenas y le había dado descanso al despertar. La mano de Adrien apretó su seno mientras la otra se amoldó a su rostro para girarla y ahogar sus gemidos en un beso apasionado. Las embestidas aumentaron, el sonido húmedo de sus sexos se convirtió en un sonido cada vez más veloz que complementaba esa melodía que ambos ejecutaban en su concierto privado, y en poco tiempo se dejaron llevar uno con el universo nuevamente. Se separaron de ese beso y sintió como Adrien al fin salía de ella. Se giró y los dos se abrazaron temblorosos y saciados.  
-Te amo Adrien...  
-Yo también, Marinette.- ella le miro y lágrimas comenzaron a caer.- ¿Marinette?  
-Lo siento, es que... no deseo separarme de ti. Este verano, esta playa, tú me has cambiado, y cuando termine y deba volver a Paris...- Adrien tomó su rostro y con sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas que caían incontrolables.  
-No me importa si somos de dos mundos diferentes. Pero quiero que sepas que no importa cuanta tierra nos separe o si es el mismo cielo, Marinette, no puedo pensar una vida entera sin volver a verte.  
-Yo tampoco, pero sólo podríamos vernos los veranos...  
-¿Y eso es malo? Pienso que es fantástico saber que seguiré viéndote aunque deba esperar un año entero, te esperaría décadas completas, mi vida entera si supiera que te volvería a ver.  
-Oh, Adrien...- él besó su frente y luego suspiró.  
-Sabes, tenía pensado darte esto hasta el final pero... Creo que viene siendo tiempo.- los dos se sentaron y vio como Adrien llevaba su mano a su pecho y tarareo algunas palabras extrañas que sonaron como una melodía.- _**Ad te dare dimidium intra me sunt. Completum esse in aeternitate***_.

Un brillo verde y blanco apareció en su mano y al extenderlo, había un anillo doble, abierto a lo que pareció que eran dos anillos en forma de X, de oro blanco y con la forma de olas cuya espuma eran pequeños diamantes como escarcha, con una esmeralda en medio en forma de corazón y entre las uniones, un diamante en cada lado de color verde claro. Quedó maravillada, y Adrien entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.  
-Cuando un tritón o sirena encuentra a su alma gemela, este hace una joya hecha por la esencia de su alma para regalar a este.- colocó el anillo que cabía perfecto en su dedo.- Yo, Adrien, hijo del mar, te elijo a ti Marinette para que seas mi pareja en esta y para todas las vidas. ¿Acepta tu corazón a este hijo del mar?- ella asintió comenzando a llorar y le abrazó con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Si... Siempre, siempre mi amado tritón.- y tras mirarse a los ojos, sellaron su amor con un beso... 

Bridgette había terminado exhausta después de limpiar a consciencia cada pequeño rincón de la casa. La medicina del señor Fu era casi milagrosa, pero tardaría muchos más días para curarse por completo. Tomó una de sus novelas favoritas pero se dio cuenta que no podría siquiera leer un miserable renglón debido a que estaba preocupada a morir por sus hijos, y apenas había pasado una hora limpiando como loca para distraerse. Ya casi podía verse arrancarse los cabellos o mordiendo sus uñas. Decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un té e ir a la cama pero un sonido extraño le detuvo y al girarse vio a Plagg en la ventana rascando fuerte.  
-¡Plagg!- su corazón se encogió temiendo lo peor.- ¿Que ha ocurrido?  
-Necesitamos tu ayuda. ¡Ven rápido!  
Ella salió de su casa corriendo, sin importar el dolor que sentía, siguiendo al gato negro hasta el interior de la cueva cerca de la playa donde vio una escena que le detuvo el corazón. Félix apenas con medio cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo, su brazo entero estaba rojo y amoratado, y dos pequeños tritones estaban llamándolo mientras Wayzz lo cuidaba.  
-Bridgette, necesita tu ayuda, es urgente.- ella se hincó a su lado con deseos de llorar. Imposible de negarse al sentir ese viejo amor emerger de nuevo...

Era de noche cuando Marinette regresó, no paraba de tararear completamente enamorada y mirando ese hermoso anillo. Al llegar todo mundo estaba en lo suyo, pero Juliet al verla dejó su libro a un lado.  
-Te ha llegado en la tarde un paquete, es de tu madre. Lo deje en tu cuarto.  
-Vale, gracias.- subió a su cuarto y encontró una caja sobre su cama. Acarició el lomo de Tikki que ronroneo gustosa y luego abrió la caja, sorprendiéndose de encontrar algunas cosas de bebé, todas suyas. Llamo a su madre y al tercer timbre contestó.  
_**-¿Marinette?  
**_-Hola, mamá. Llamaba para decirte que me ha llegado ya la caja.  
_**-Oh, me alegro tanto. Y ¿todo bien?  
**_-Sí, solo que me ha dado nostalgia.- dijo mientras miraba una foto donde estaba colgada del fuerte brazo de su padre.

_**-Pensé que sería lindo enviarte todo.  
**_-Gracias. Aunque no puedo creer lo pequeña que era.- dijo al sostener unas diminutas sandalias de playa color rosa con flores.  
_**-Sí. A tu padre le encantaba cargarte a todos lados, decía que eras su pequeña ratoncita.**_\- Marinette rio y entonces se topó con los famosos dibujos que le conto su madre la última vez. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y comenzó a boquear casi sin aliento.  
-No puede ser...  
_**-¿Ocurre algo?**_  
-Eh... No, que va. Lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que ofrecí a hacer la cena. Debo irme, te amo.  
-Te amo, mi amor. Cuídate.  
Colgó, y se alegró estar sentada o seguro sus piernas no la hubiesen soportado.  
-Esto tiene que ser una broma... ¿Qué significa todo esto?- se preguntó al ver uno de tantos dibujos donde se veía a ella, o al menos a alguien muy parecida, vestida de pirata en una isla, tomada de la mano de un tritón, uno de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, muy parecido a Adrien.

******* A ti entrego la mitad de mi ser. Para ser un ser completo en la eternidad.  
**

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Espero que cada gota de mi sangre haya valido la pena, no se preocupen que mi teclado tiene protector así que está a salvo de cualquier líquido que pueda arrinarlo. Pero bueno, un nuevo akuma aparecerá en el siguiente, y será alguien que conocen! Además… UN SECRETO SE REVELA! No más spoilers… sufran muajajajaja! Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	21. Señales del pasado

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, así que prepárense los fans Nathloe, es todo lo que diré, puesto a ello, gracias a todos por su apoyo y a quienes siguen esta historia. Y bueno, no haré perder más su tiempo, y para la chica que me envió su correo… es ge mail o hot mail? Fanfiction protege correos y no muestra completos. Como sea, sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 21.  
Señales del pasado.

Una llovizna ligera estaba mojando por completo la playa desde la madrugada, pero eso no impidió que alguien tocara donde la casa del matrimonio Fu en la que Marianne había casi empujado a su marido de la cama para que fuera a ver quién estaba azotando la puerta. El sabio maestro fue a abrir y se encontró con Marinette que tenía un paraguas rosa en mano.  
-Buenos días.- bostezó este.- Es muy temprano para una visita.  
-Disculpe que le moleste pero tengo algo que no me ha dejado dormir esta noche.  
-Usted dirá. Pase, voy a servir un poco de té.  
Marinette entro a la casa, era un lugar muy acogedor de suelo de madera y muebles de color ocre, una lámpara de araña de bronce colgaba en medio y ramos de flores adornaban el lugar, se dio cuenta que en realidad los jarrones fungían como macetas y había tierra en estos.  
-A mi Marianne le encanta hacer esos arreglos, pero sin cortar las flores. Tiene su propio negocio en línea, y es muy lucrativo.  
-Vaya, son hermosos.- tomó la taza de té.  
-¿Qué es lo que perturba tu espíritu, jovencita?  
-Desde que llegue y conocí a Adrien he tenido extraños sueños con el mar, a veces estoy en lugares que no conozco y se siente tan real.- intentó explicar ante la atenta mirada del Sabio.- Y-Y ahora me encuentro con esto.- de su bolsillo sacó uno de sus dibujos doblado.- Eso no puede ser casualidad y admito que me asusta un poco. No lo entiendo.  
-Mmm, ya veo. Bueno, creo poder explicarlo pero sería bueno que tu compañero también estuviera presente.  
-¿Adrien?  
-Tranquila. No debes temer sobre lo que te pasa. Prometo darte respuestas.  
-E-Está bien. Hablaré con él para poder reunirnos.  
-Muy bien. Y por cierto, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo.- ella notó que miraba su anillo y se sonrojo con una leve sonrisa.  
-Muchas gracias...- cuando salió de la casa, el maestro se dio la vuelta, una figura pasó por su ventana y al asomarse vio a lo lejos entre las rocas una cola rojiza antes de desaparecer. Este sonrió, al notar a la gata seguir a su dueña a cierta distancia...

Fue como si algo lo hubiese despertado, una voz a lo lejos que le instaba a levantarse y dejar la cómoda cama, fue hacia la puerta saliendo afuera sin notar hasta que fue demasiado tarde la lluvia, iba a regresar a su cama pero entonces vio subir a una figura menuda y temblorosa por el camino y todo su ser se paralizó.  
-Chloe...- ella alzó la mirada y vio al artista observarla perplejo, y ella sonrió arrogante.  
-Vaya, ¿me escuchaste venir desde la playa?- él se acercó y puso con delicadeza su mano en su mejilla izquierda donde se veía un gran morado.  
-Vamos adentro. Estas empapada.  
-Dah, soy una sirena, genio. Normalmente estoy mojada.- pero no le saco ninguna sonrisa, sino que la guio al interior de la casa y la llevó a su habitación. Sin notar que Juliet estaba en la cocina preparando un té, vestida con un pijama largo sin mangas color rosa y un short negro apenas y visible. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, molesta consigo misma por el sueño que tuvo. Sopló uno de sus rizos de la cara con fuerza de sólo recordarlo…

_La marea movía el barco donde estaba, la gente iba de un lado a otro con vestimentas dignas de alguna película de Piratas del Caribe; algunos gritaban, otros reían, y ella tuvo que pasar el gento llevando entre sus brazos un montón de rollos y libros hasta llegar a un camarote y dejarlos tirados sobre una mesa donde yacía una vieja linterna de aceite. Ella suspiro por el esfuerzo y luego se topó con su reflejo en un espejo. Tenía una horrible cicatriz a lo largo de su mejilla derecha a su boca que se veía anormalmente más grande de ese lado. Su mano fue a su mejilla y por unos segundos el recuerdo de un cuchillo dentro de su boca contra su mejilla y unas dolorosas puntadas la hicieron estremecer. Fue afuera y curiosamente ya no estaba en el barco, sino en una playa de noche sin compañía. Se acercó al mar donde un silbido llamo su atención y vio a Claude mirarla desde cierta distancia. Ella se adentró al mar riendo como una niña, mojando el largo vestido negro que traía puesto y al estar a un metro de él, este fue quien recortó la distancia impaciente y la atrajo a sus brazos, acariciando su mejilla antes de besarla con pasión.  
-Mi hermosa joya de mar. Nunca dejare que nadie te ponga la mano encima.  
-Mi guardián...  
-Mi amor.- besó su cuello donde estaba una fina y hermosa gargantilla que ella podía sentir.- Ahora eres una hija del mar. Mi mujer..._

Se sonrojó y pasó su mano por su cuello, todavía podía sentir la sensación de los besos y la gargantilla.  
-Menuda estupidez. Somos amigos, nada más.  
-¿Juliet?- casi dejó caer su taza provocando que algo de líquido en su pierna, pero como se había entibiado no le hizo daño. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo embobada?  
-¿Qué pasa, Nath?- pregunto con total naturalidad.  
-Veras, necesito que me cubras hoy. Pasó algo y necesito quedarme.  
-Oh, entiendo. No te preocupes, te cubro las espaldas.  
-Gracias. ¿Tienes más de ese té?  
-Seguro, en el estante de arriba.- Nathaniel comenzó a hacer uno y a tomar algunos bocadillos.  
-¿No vas a preguntar qué pasa?  
-No soy Alya. Me contaras si te apetece.- él sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Gracias.- ella sonrió y su amigo se fue escaleras arriba. Suspiró. Que fácil hubiese sido enamorarse de Nathaniel. Lástima que su corazón era extraño, tanto que brincaba por culpa de un tritón. Debía estar loca...

Nathaniel regresó a su habitación con una bandeja en mano. Al llegar se sorprendió de ver a Chloe con los ojos cerrados y musitando algo en voz baja. Notó asombrado como los moretones eran cada vez más borrosos. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, las marcas casi habían desaparecido, pero no del todo. Tendría que tomar prestado algunos maquillajes de las chicas para dárselo a Chloe.  
-No sabía que podías hacer eso.  
-Es cansado hacerlo y no me curo por completo. Pero hay sirenas y tritones que pueden curar heridas de muerte sin gastar mucha energía, ellos son conocidos como Sanadores.  
-Es cierto que mencionaste lo de los dones. ¿Cómo es?  
-Bueno, algunos nacen con dones y otros no. Hay quienes tienen el don de la sanación, otros de crear mareas, llamar a voluntad a animales, entre otros tantos. Yo tengo el don de crear perlas y joyas. Y sin necesidad de entregar mi alma.  
-¿Tu alma?  
-Pfft. Creo haberte dicho en algún momento sobre ello. Sobre que cada vez que conocemos a nuestro igual, le otorgamos la mitad de nuestra alma en forma de una joya.  
-Vaya... ¿Es así con todos?  
-Por supuesto. Es un ritual muy importante.- dijo comiendo gustosa algunos croissants de chocolate de la bandeja.  
-Ya...-esperó a que se llenara un poco y luego pregunto.- ¿Quién te hizo eso?- ella dejó de comer y desvió la mirada.  
-La bruja de mi hermana. Se vengó de mí por lo de la última vez. Y mi madre no hizo nada para detenerla, al contrario, hasta casi le aplaudió.  
-Oh, Chloe...- su mano fue a su mejilla y ella le miro con ojos acuosos.  
-No quiero regresar con ellas. Me gusta más aquí... contigo.  
-Quédate entonces.- le dijo sin dudar sorprendiéndola.- Vivo en un modesto departamento. Trabajo mientras estudio pero me aseguraré de que no te falte nada Chloe... aunque quizás por ahora no pueda darte lujos pero...- los labios de Chloe, dulces por el chocolate, sellaron los suyos en un beso profundo donde sus lenguas se acariciaron largo rato antes de separarse y verle a los ojos.  
-Mientras te tenga a ti no me faltara nada.- sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y se abrazaron intentando recortar la poca distancia que los separaba, cayendo sobre la cama y al fin dejándose llevar por esa atracción inevitable y que no iban a contener más...

Cuando Juleka despertó, no esperaba ver a su madre en la cocina, y mucho menos con Kagami. Las dos sonreían como si fuesen intimas amigas de toda la vida y eso le molestó mucho.  
-Estas coquetas de papa rellenas son la debilidad de mi hijo. Y son prácticas para hacer mañana tarde o noche. Te sacan de un enorme apuro.- Kagami asentía sonriendo, guardando esas palabras que eran como la sabiduría de las mujeres de antaño trabajadoras que vieron y pelearon por sus hijos.- Revuelve bien la mezcla y... ¡Juleka! ¿Hace cuánto estabas allí?  
-No mucho.- fue a tomar una manzana del tazón sobre la barra.  
-¿Quieres ayudarnos a preparar el almuerzo?  
-Voy a salir un rato.  
-Oh, vamos. No puedes pasártela fuera todo el día.  
-No tengo hambre, mamá. Eso es todo.- la capitana notó cierta aspereza en la voz de su hija.  
-Te conozco, grumete. Si sigues enojada por el incidente de las ciruelas fue un accidente, no puedes estar enojada con la novia de tu hermano.- Juleka torció la boca.  
-No lo dirías si supieras todo...  
-¿Qué? ¿Hablas de su historia?- la mujer de mar se cruzó de brazos seria.- Estoy enterada de todo, Jule, de cada tórrido detalle. Y déjame decirte una cosa, a veces las verdaderas historias de amor no comienzan de forma dulce, pero ellos están dispuestos a pelear por su amor y a disculparse con quienes salieron perjudicados antes. No puedes juzgarlos para siempre.  
-¡No es sólo pedir perdón!- exclamó molesta porque su madre defendiera lo que hicieron.- ¡Un lo siento no va a arreglar esto!- sin decir más se fue corriendo fuera del barco. Kagami quiso seguirla pero Anarka se lo impidió.  
-Dale tiempo. Juleka es muy sensible y si vas ahora seguro que las cosas empeoraran más.  
-Pero quisiera hablar con ella.  
-Espera un momento hasta que esté más tranquila, cariño. Créeme, conozco a mi hija.- Kagami suspiro obedeciendo a la mujer, esperando que Juleka regresara y así poder hablar con ella con el corazón en la mano... 

En el camino al refugio Marinette estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando su paraguas era demasiado relajante. Pero tenía un presentimiento sobre ese asunto que le oprimía el corazón. ¿Que iba a pasar entre ella y Adrien al final? ¿Podría pasarle como con Bridgette? ¿O que diría Adrien de los sueños que ha tenido?  
-¡Marinette!  
-¡Aaah!- casi tira su paraguas al escuchar el grito de Alya.- ¡Alya!  
-Lo siento chica pero estaba como en otro planeta. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes sueño por andar trabajando en esas colas de sirena?  
-No, no es eso, aunque van muy bien.- mordió un poco su labio inferior.- Lo que pasa es que he estado estudiando sobre... Vidas pasadas.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Es algo raro. Verás, es que cuando estoy con Adrien siento como si ya nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, casi como un deja vú.  
-Vaya, eso es interesante.  
-¿Qué opinas? ¿No crees que esté loca?  
-Bueno, sabes que no creo en muchas cosas sin pruebas, y no menciones lo de Lila que he creo haber pagado mucho por ello.- Marinette aguanto la risa.- Creo que lo que importa es si ustedes dos son felices entonces no hay problema. Así que no importa si se conocen en una o mil vidas, lo que importa es esta vida.- Marinette sonrió con ánimo renovado.  
-Gracias Alya. Eres la mejor.  
-De nada. Pero ya que estamos hablando de chicos... ¿Crees en serio que Nathaniel en serio se quedó enfermo o se quedó haciendo travesuras? Vi que metió a su nueva novia a escondidas y me muero de curiosidad.  
-¡¿En serio?!  
-Habrá que intentar sacarle la verdad a Juliet. Tú policía bueno y yo malo.- las dos fueron al refugio entre risas sin saber que no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad...

Sus labios al fin llegaron a esas hermosas piernas leonadas después de besar todo ese cuerpo de diosa, no solo sus labios, sus manos, su cuello, sus pechos, todo ella era irresistible, y Chloe se arqueo sobre la cama ronroneando como una gata en celo ante esas nuevas sensaciones. Ambos completamente desnudos, estudiaban sus pieles aprendiendo y memorizando esos puntos que harían perder la cabeza del otro. Los finos dedos del artista acariciaron su sexo, dándole un masaje a los labios mayores antes de abrirla y contemplar ese delicado rosa que cambiaría a rojo. Ella se inclinó y lo atrajo desesperada hacia su boca, clavando sus uñas en su húmeda espalda. Quería más de él, su sabor, esa recién descubierta agresividad al besar, esa ternura al tocarla, quería sentir y hacerlo sentir bien. Sus lenguas dejaron esa danza húmeda cuando él se separó y tomó sus senos entre sus manos, acariciando y jugando con ellas.

-Admítelo...- jadeo ella con una sonrisa arrogante.- Has querido hacer eso desde que me conoces.  
-Tal vez... Después de todo son preciosas.- la hizo chillar en el momento en que su boca apresó su pezón, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la succión la estaba volviendo loca, y el muy ladino chupó, lamió y luego mordió deleitándose de los chillidos que ella hacía. Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas de la cama, retorciéndolas y jalando a punto de romperlas. Cuando terminó, Nathaniel bajó con una lentitud desquiciante, hasta que su lengua jugó con su ombligo, gimió y este sonrió de haber encontrado otro nuevo punto. Al fin llegó a su destino. Separó las piernas de su amada sirena y contempló la humedad instalada como roció. Su miembro dolió, pero necesitaba prepararla correctamente e iba a tratarla como a la dulce sirena que era para él. Ella gimió con fuerza, retorciéndose al sentir esa cálida lengua acariciando esa parte suya. No sabía que se podía hacer eso, es decir, les habían explicado en lecciones como era la reproducción de pareja s y hasta tenía información de más por culpa de su hermana que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Pero eso era el cielo, o quizás el infierno porque ardía en deseo. Su interior clamaba por la liberación pero también necesitaba ser llenada, y comenzó a rogar que este terminara con su tormento y que al fin entrara en ella. Él se separó y se enderezó, mostrando ese miembro viril en toda su gloria.  
-Prometo tener cuidado.  
-Solo hazlo tomate.  
Poco a poco sintió su intrusión, era un poco molesto, sabía que dolería, y eso la preparó cuando al fin traspaso esa barrera y se aferró a él ahogando un grito al morder su hombro. Nathaniel no se movió, la consoló, la acaricio y besó su cuello hasta que ella se soltó y con su mirada le dio permiso de moverse. Fue lento, tierno, pero ese fuego que sentían dentro iba creciendo más y más. Chloe se olvidó de esa molestia que iba desvaneciéndose y movió sus caderas con las de él, aferrándose a sus hombros y comenzando a gemir necesitada por más. Él obedeció a su suplica, moviéndose con mayor ritmo y profundidad, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia combinado con el choque de sus cuerpos. Sus gemidos y jadeos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, sus cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, disfrutando de la fricción que sus cuerpos creaban. Pero necesitaban más, y estaban por completo fuera de sí.

Nathaniel la sujeto de las piernas, alzándose sobre de ella la penetro con fuerza, profundo, haciéndola retorcerse al sentirlo golpear muy dentro de su ser. Chilló y lloró ante ese ritmo casi demencial que el optó hasta que sintió una marea llegar sobre ella, grito como si llamase a las ballenas al sentir el orgasmo arrastrarla por completo hasta perderse en sí. Este la soltó y la puso boca abajo para que se recuperara. Chloe abrazo la almohada temblorosa intentando recobrarse de tan fuerte orgasmo pero puso los ojos en blanco al sentirlo entrar nuevamente de una estocada. Apoyado en la cabecera, Nathaniel la penetro gimiendo a lo bajo al sentir su interior húmedo y caliente apresarlo en una serie de espasmos. La voz de su amada sirena quedo ahogada en la almohada, lágrimas provocadas por el placer mojaban la almohada y su cuerpo entero temblaba al recibirlo. La cama se movió con ellos, mas rápido y fuerte, ella gimoteó moviendo la cabeza poseída por ese placer insano que no podía creer que podía sentir en su primera vez. Y antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo la llevo de nuevo a una vorágine de placer indescriptible y luego lo sintió salir de ella dejando caer sobre su espalda un chorro caliente y blanco.  
Nathaniel cayó a su lado y Chloe le recibió buscando el calor de su pecho, su artista la arropo entre sus brazos mientras buscaban palabras para lo acontecido.  
-Chloe... Tu retrato esta al fin terminado.- ella sonrió.  
-Quédatelo... ya lo veré todos los días en nuestro hogar.- este exhalo asintiendo.- Y a cambio de tu vida, tu casa, y tu talento...- deslizo su mano por su muñeca donde para sorpresa de este apareció una pulsera de perlas negras en donde una perla amarilla que parecía encandecer como lava, estaba unida a lo demás por una extensión de oro en cada lado con forma de olas.- A cambio de doy la mitad de mi alma.- volvieron a besar, y en esos momentos la lluvia se detuvo... 

Audrey tenía un humor parecido al de las anguilas, mordía a todo aquel que parecía estorbar su camino y casi se pelea con esa ridícula de Hélene, que de no ser por su esposo, seguro que le hubiera arrancado los ojos.  
-Audrey.- la voz de Gabriel la irrito, ese tono preponderante de referirse a todo mundo como si no fueran más que sus lacayos.  
-¿Qué quieres Gabriel?- contesto altiva, aun molesta por el anterior rechazo.  
-He oído algo interesante el día de hoy sobre tu hija.  
-¿Qué quieres que diga? Claudia siempre llama la atención.  
-Pero no de forma correcta, ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Escuche de unas sirenas que ayer tu hija mayor golpeo a la menor de forma brutal.- maldijo en silencio a quien hubiera ido de bocón, pero fingió total desconcierto ante ello.  
-¿A Chloe? Debe ser un error, porque justo vi a Chloe hace rato y no tenía nada.- los ojos de Gabriel dijeron lo que este no dijo, que no le creía.  
-Ojala sea así, porque de encontrar a Chloe con una sola marca en su cuerpo, no sólo Claudia será llevada a juzgar y castigar por semejante maltrato, sino tú también por encubrirla.- se marchó y Audrey rechino los dientes. Furiosa nadó lejos hasta su cueva, donde antes de entrar lanzó una piedra hacia el abismo en donde desde la oscuridad una bestia rugió furiosa por haber sido perturbada.  
-¡Cállate abominación!- entro en la cueva, todo estaba como antes a excepción de su libro y había repuesto las cosas robadas con esfuerzo. Fue a una esquina de donde quito una piedra del muro y de allí extrajo el objeto de su interés, un anillo de pequeñas joyas azules y decorado en relieves curvos que representaban la marea. Intento ponérselo pero el anillo no le quedaba, y este le quemó haciendo que gritara y lo lanzara al suelo.- ¡Estúpido anillo! Pero sabré dar buen uso de ti.  
-¿Mamá?- la voz de Claudia la hizo girar y sonreír maquiavélica.  
-Cariño. Me alegra verte. Dime, ¿ya te ocupaste del hijo mayor de Gabriel?  
-Eh... sí, claro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que paso.  
-¡Esplendido! Cuando estés embarazada, vamos a presentarte como su prometida. Y entonces el mar será nuestro para hacer y deshacer.- rio olvidándose de su mal humor sin saber que Claudia tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Tenía que encontrar a Félix antes de que a este le diera por decir lo que había hecho o si no bien podría despedirse para siempre de pertenecer a la comunidad... 

Juliet había obtenido permiso de salir al mercado y pasearse un poco por los puestos. La verdad era que no estaba de humor, y eso pareció hacer que su abuela la sacara de la casa a pesar de su castigo. Debía de ir a las tiendas y puestos para buscar los mejores precios ya que al parecer su presupuesto estaba comenzando a ser un poco más apretado de lo planeado. Pero en lugar de eso fue al muelle donde suspiró con pesar ante lo que estaba sintiendo.  
-¿Por qué tan pensativa?- se volvió sorprendida y vio a Claude a un lado.  
-Claude, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Me daba la vuelta y te vi de lejos, es imposible no ver tu cabello.

-Ja, ja… gracioso.

-¿De casualidad no tendrás algo de comer?  
-Hoy no. Pero quizás para la próxima.  
-Por mi bien.  
-¿Cómo están tus padres?  
-Si te interesa están ansiosos de volver a verte.- ella rio a lo bajo.- Les causaste muy buena impresión.  
-Vaya, no sé si eso es bueno o malo.  
-Ya ves. Es un martirio. Es decir, ya están haciendo hasta planes, cómo deberían llamarse nuestros hijos.

-Uyyy, eso sí que es una tortura.- bromeó con una ligera risa intentando ser lo más empática posible.

-Ríete si quieres pero lo es.- sonreía jugando con la situación.- Son un dolor de aleta, es decir, es imposible que puedan imaginarme con una chica como tú.- la risa se detuvo.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-No lo tomes a mal. Es que creo que a mis padres les daría un ataque si descubrieran que su nuera y nietos caminan en tierra.  
-Ya... como lo ocurrido recientemente.- masticó las palabras.  
-Ya ves. Una auténtica locura. Y sin ofender pero a diferencia de Adrien o su hermano esas cosas que tienes como piernas no me atraen en lo más mínimo. Son raras, como tu pelo.- Claude no pareció darse cuenta que el momento de las bromas había pasado hasta que escuchó su voz algo ronca.  
-Aja. Sabes, debo irme. Tengo mucho que hacer.  
-¿Pasa algo? Hey, ¿te he ofendido?

-No, que va, la verdad es entendible tu opinión, es como cuando digo que no como puerco por Babe.

-¿Quién?

-Olvídalo.

-Estaba bromeando, la verdad es que yo…

-Debo irme. Nos vemos.- no le dio tiempo de responder cuando se alejó y este le gritó desde el muelle.

-¡Vale, nos vemos para tu siguiente clase de natación!  
-Por supuesto. Veré que pasa.- soltó con desgana y se fue. Claude se rascó la cabeza y Sain se asomó y negó.

-Chico, tienes el tacto de un pez roca.

-¿Qué? ¡Agh!- se sumergió molesto consigo mismo. Ella caminó rápido, no podía explicarlo pero se había sentido irritada por sus palabras, es decir, Adrien y Marinette la llevaban bien y la forma de expresarse de ella le pareció tan insultante que quiso golpearlo. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sobre Claude, no debía irse por ahí, no tenía que molestarse por lo que dijo. Estaba bien que pensara eso, eso demostraba que no pegaban ni con pegamento industrial y que las relaciones entre especies mitad humanos no eran para ella...

La lengua de Chloe delineo de forma perversa una y otra vez esa paleta helada que ahora se arrepentía de haberle comprado. Tragó duro, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no ponerse duro, pensando en Monet, Da Vinci, Van Gogh, y de repente entre las combinaciones de colores apareció Chloe adaptada perfectamente en aquellas obras de arte con esa misma sonrisa llena de descaro y lujuria que ahora le daba. Estaba jodido.  
-¿Ves algo que te guste?- vio con deleite como la manzana de adán de su tomate se movió.  
-Yo... cuéntame más sobre los dones. ¿Se nace o se aprenden?  
-Ambas. Hay sirenas que nacemos con dones y otros aprenden.- sonrió con nostalgia pero en su voz se escuchaba el orgullo.- Por ejemplo, mi papi era un experto rastreador, podía decirte con sentir la marea si un banco de medusas se acercaban estando a kilómetros de nuestra comunidad.  
-Vaya. Eso suena impresionante.  
-Sí. Era el mejor.- de repente la tristeza la golpeo.- Fue el mejor padre del mundo.- su brazo la rodeó y la estrechó a él. No le dijo nada y ella valoró ese silencio tan dulce y comprensivo. Pero su momento no duró cuando escucharon las voces de unos chicos.  
-Has sido tú, no te hagas la inocente.  
-Devuelve esa pulsera, ladrona.- Chloe rodó los ojos.  
-No me lo creo, parece que no importa si es agua o tierra siempre habrá buscapleitos.  
-¡L-Les juro que yo no tomé nada!- Chloe se paralizó.  
-Esa voz...

Cerca, Sabrina intentaba zafarse de tremendo problema.  
-Juro que no tengo idea de que están hablando.  
-No te hagas. Mi novia perdió su brazalete en la fiesta de ayer y curiosamente fue después de verte cerca de su cuarto.  
-Nada más buscaba el baño, no tengo idea de qué brazalete hablas.

-Eres una mentirosa.- uno de ellos casi tocaba sus gafas con su dedo, asustándola cada vez más.  
-¡Hey ustedes dos!- Chloe se acercó con porte gallardo aunque vistiera una falda blanca y una camiseta de Nathaniel amarilla que recogió haciendo un nudo para que mostrara su vientre.- Déjenla paz par de descerebrados o se las van a ver conmigo.  
-¡Chloe!- Sabrina chilló contenta y fue a su lado.  
-¡No te metas! Esa ladrona debe regresar lo que se robó.  
-¿Y que se robó?  
-Una pulsera muy valiosa que le di a mi novia.- Chloe arqueo su fina ceja y miró a Sabrina.  
-¿Es cierto eso?  
-No. Ni siquiera sé cómo es esa dichosa pulsera.  
Chloe miró esos ojos asustados y tras una mirada seria, determinó su completa inocencia.  
-Esto es ridículo, completamente ridículo, es obvio que les está diciendo la verdad. Así que váyanse y busquen a quien de verdad pudo tomar su brazalete.- los dos chicos se molestaron ante la arrogancia de su voz.  
-No nos vamos a ir hasta que esa ladrona confiese.  
-Y bien tu puedes ser su cómplice.- ni siquiera llego a tocar a Chloe cuando el artista se interpuso.  
-No se atrevan a tocar a mi novia.- Chloe quiso chillar, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Pero esos chicos no se tomaron a bien su intervención, uno intento golpearlo pero Nathaniel le esquivó y el otro al querer irse encima en una tacleada, Nathaniel se quitó y fue a dar contra un puesto donde vendían camisetas. El otro lo golpeo en la cara pero respondió el golpe de la misma manera dejándolo mal, quizás hubiese gano a este pero el otro chico se recuperó rápido y lo atrapó por detrás. Chloe exclamó horrorizada al ver como golpearon ese rostro que tanto gustaba tocar y besar. Furiosa se acercó y antes de que el puño volviese a estrellarse en el rostro de su amado, ella le tomó de la muñeca.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle uno de sus cabellos rojos!- con una mano lo lanzó con una fuerza brutal a unos metros lejos. Se volvió y tomó al otro por detrás del cuello y lanzó hacia otro puesto que estaba como a cinco metros. Nathaniel quedó sorprendido y Chloe se limpió las manos.- Ya. ¿Quieren más mequetrefes?- los dos chicos salieron corriendo aun ante las quejas de los puesteros, pero uno de ellos golpeó sin querer un tanque de langostas y el chorro de agua golpeo a Chloe, ella pudo sentir el cosquilleo del mar que la dejó pálida.  
-Oh, Chloe. ¡Estuviste maravillosa!- admiró Sabrina pero esta no pudo ufanarse por su acción.  
-Si, como digas. Necesito irme ya. ¡Ahora!- le gritó a Nathaniel que comprendió al notar pequeñas escamas aparecer en sus pies. La tomó en sus brazos llevándosela cuesta abajo hacia su rincon secreto en la plara.- ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Mueve esas piernas!  
-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya casi!- la lanzó al mar y Chloe gritó en el aire. Vio la falda flotar con la ropa interior y al emerger de nuevo Chloe le miró con reproche.  
-¡Me has lanzado como a una piedra!- Nathaniel apenas y recobró el aliento.  
-Lo siento mi amor. Te compensaré.- el enojo de Chloe se evaporó en un segundo.  
-Dime mi amor de nuevo.- pidió con voz melosa acercándose a él y este lo susurró al oído haciéndole reír por las cosquillas de su aliento y se besaron ante la mirada atónita de Sabrina que se escondía cerca, mirando esa cola de pez sobresalir del agua. La chica se alejó en silencio y después corrió lejos, para su sorpresa casi chocó con Lila.  
-¡Cuidado! ¿Es que esas gafas no te sirven?  
-L-Lo siento yo...  
-Agh, como sea. ¿Por qué esa cara tan rara?  
-Y-Yo... Es que...  
-Habla de una vez. No tengo todo el día para aguantar tus balbuceos.- Sabrina se mordió el labio inferior.  
-E-Es que... ¡necesito ir al baño! Nos vemos.- corrió lejos de Lila sin mirar atrás. Chloe era la única que le había defendido y salvado de esos bravucones, la que le había dado consejos, así que guardaría su secreto pasara lo que pasara. Después de todo, ella sí era una buena amiga.

-¡Nath!- la pareja separó sus labios y Chloe se ocultó bajo el agua, viendo a la humana que era amiga de su novio acercándose.  
-Juliet, ¿q-que haces aquí?  
-Justo te vi correr.- miró alrededor.- ¿No llevabas a esa chica rubia cargando?  
-Eh... Sí, pero ya se fue y...  
-Oh, cielos, ¿qué te paso?- dejo a un lado la bolsa de las compras y tocó su mejilla. Chloe desde su sitio apretó los dientes a ese toque que le pareció tan íntimo.  
-No es nada.  
-Déjame ver. ¿Quién te ha golpeado?- sus dedos pasaron muy cerca de sus labios, y eso fue todo para Chloe. Salió del mar una furiosa sirena dispuesta a separar a esa mujer de su amado.  
-¡Suéltalo!- pero apenas estuvo a milímetro de ella, otra figura la atrapó y cayeron abrazados a la orilla, dejando boquiabiertos a los dos amigos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!  
-¿Claude?  
-¿Un tritón?- los amigos se miraron al mismo tiempo y Chloe se congeló unos instantes antes de encarar al castaño.  
-¡¿Tú?!  
-¿Que rayos? ¿Chloe?- los cuatro se miraron, al parecer el secreto ya no era secreto...

Si Juleka creía que su mañana no podría empeorar allí estaba con su teléfono mojado y sin funcionar; pero no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella misma que en un impulso lo dejó caer al mar. Ahora estaba arruinado, así como su humor. En la mañana intentó comunicarse por mensaje con Rose y explicar que ya había hablado con Marinette, pero Rose no aprobaba la forma en la que ahora parecía solapar la relación de su hermano. Todo estaba mal, intentó explicar que no era así y que hasta Marinette había dejado ir todo, pero la mancha de haber encubierto esa relación la perseguiría por el resto de sus días. Sentía ganas de llorar. Y la amargura que comenzó a sentir era igual a la que sintió cuando descubrió a su padre engañando a su madre.

_-Prometo que le diré todo a tu madre pero por favor, hija, no le cuentes nada aún._

Por supuesto, cumplió su promesa, ¿y qué pasó luego? Su padre no dijo palabra en semanas hasta que fue descubierto por su esposa. Fue horrible, y su madre sufrió por esa traición por mucho tiempo. Nunca pudo perdonar a su padre, ni tampoco a ella. Y como si la vida quisiera desquitarse con ella, Luka comete el mismo error. Lágrimas gruesas cayeron sin control.  
-Si pudiera hacer que se fuera esto… si pudiera arreglarlo. ¡Ojala Kagami nunca se hubiese fijado en Luka!  
El akuma que la había rondado por días voló hasta su teléfono y entro en él. La voz de una mujer sonó en su cabeza.  
-Oh, pobre chica. Dolida por el rechazo y el perdón negado, pero te entiendo y puedo ayudarte. Sacré Pearl, te doy el poder encarcelar y castigar tus enemigos. A cambio, necesito que encuentres algo por mí. ¿Me haces el favor?  
-Lo haré, lo que sea para terminar con esto.- el miasma oscuro la cubrió y la figura del nuevo akuma, se irguió lista para llevar a cabo su misión...

Marinette se sentía ansiosa, había aprovechado su hora libre apostando que Adrien estaría por la playa, y no se equivocó. Se sentó en la cueva y este salió admirando a su adorada prometida besándola en la mejilla.  
-¿Puede ser que cada vez que te vea brillas más?- ella rio.  
-Tu eres quien brillas, Adrien.  
-Sólo contigo.- ella sonrió enternecida pero se recordó lo que tenía que decirle.  
-Adrien, hay algo que tienes que saber. Hablé hoy con el señor Fu y quiere hablar con nosotros.- el tritón pareció confundido.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Veras, encontré unos dibujos de cuando era niña y en estos estábamos nosotros, literalmente.

-Un dibujo.- repitió con gracia.- ¿Y eso que tiene de sorprender?- Marinette rodó los ojos y comenzó a desdoblar uno de sus dibujos mientras él seguía hablando.- Quizás lo viste por ahí, en una pareja, una película, y tal vez sea una gran casuaaaaali-dad.- quedó mudo. Claro, era un dibujo de colores de un infante, pero lo que había allí era lo importante. Y un sentimiento de tristeza lo golpeó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Marinette que le respondió al ver que llevaba su mano a su pecho.  
-Adrien, creo que nuestra relación fue así de rápido porque ya nos conocemos... en otra vida.- él apenas estaba comprendiendo sus palabras cuando algo capto su atención y se volvió hacia la entrada.  
-Algo pasa.- se sumergió y nadó fuera de la cueva. Al salir, se escucharon gritos a lo lejos. Marinette le siguió y salió hasta la playa.  
-Seguro es un akuma.- dijo ella para comenzar a ir.  
-¡Marinette! ¡Guíalo al mar!  
-¡Confía en mí!

-¡Suerte!- la vio marcharse, dejando a su tritón con la desazón y la impotencia de no poder ayudar en tierra, porque quién sabe qué peligroso pudiese ser esta nuevo akuma que rondaba el puerto.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, muchas gracias por su paciencia para con esta historia, y les prometo que algo muy grande se va a venir, los misterios crecerán, se crean alianzas, el pasado vuelve a por su venganza, y mejor me callo porque los dejo traumados. Y sin más qué decir aparte de que por favor dejen review, nada de tomatazos y acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	22. Perla

**Hola a todos! No me lo van a creer pero mi computadora está exhalando su último aliento, es como una señal para decir, publica, publica ahora. Así que… AQUÍ LO TIENEN! Y para no alargarme mucho… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 22.  
Perla.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y una molestia que iba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su hombro le hizo quejarse apretando los labios para no gritar, dolía como una horrible quemadura. Intentó moverse pero algo lo retenía alrededor, poco a poco abrió sus ojos para toparse con paredes y techos blancos con mitad de azulejo gris marmoleado, una ventana alta le daba una vista del cielo, y había un aroma que le picó la nariz. Se movió brusco doliéndose del brazo. Miró su brazo y vio que se veía oscuro hasta su hombro.  
-Plagg dice que se curara.- sus ojos la vieron como si de un espectro se tratara. Ella se levantó del retrete que estaba frente a la tina y sus huesos se escucharon crujir. Ella pensó que se estaba volviendo vieja sin considerar las horas que había pasado allí.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- logró preguntar sin apartar la vista de ella.  
-En mi casa, en la tina de mi baño.  
-¿Cómo llegue aquí?  
-Fue complicado pero tras mucha ayuda de los niños, una carretilla y una lona vieja pude traerte aquí. Los otros moretones que tienes fue porque te caíste un par de veces pero nadie te vio de milagro.- pero la mirada de Félix reflejaba tanta desconfianza que dejó su diatriba.- Plagg y Wayzz dijeron que te pinchó una medusa muy venenosa. Te saqué varios aguijones y apliqué medicamento. Luego podré llevarte al mar cuando te sientas mejor.- se acercó un poco y se arrepintió cuando este la tomó de sorpresa de la mano y habló con voz filosa.  
-¿Que pretendes hacer conmigo?- ella trago duro. Sintió miedo ante la clara amenaza que veía en sus ojos, pero entonces el sonido de pasos los distrajo y los dos niños entraron corriendo.  
-/ ¡Papá!/- la expresión del tritón cambio y aun con el dolor, abrazó a sus hijos que casi se le suben encima desbordando parte del agua de la tina.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-¿Te duele mucho?  
-¿Se siente feo?  
-¿Cuándo te curas?- Félix acarició sus cabezas.  
-Tranquilos. En unos días estaré bien.- los gemelos se miraron y luego a su madre.  
-¿Papá puede quedarse?  
-Por fa...- Bridgette se paralizó unos instantes antes de responder.  
-Su papá puede quedarse hasta que se cure, pero debe volver después al mar. No puede quedarse en la tina para siempre.- los gemelos se quejaron y Plagg entró y saltó sobre el excusado.  
-Vaya susto que nos diste. ¿Recuerdas que paso?

Él guardó en silencio. ¿Recordarlo? Por supuesto que sí, pero no maldeciría a Claudia frente a sus hijos, ya se las cobraría cuando regresase y la acusara con el consejo.  
-Hablaremos de eso luego, Plagg.- el kwami supo leer sus pensamientos y sonrió amplio al imaginarse lo que este le haría a esa sirena traicionera.  
-Papá, ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó Maximilian.  
-La verdad es que si.- ante la respuesta, Alexander saltó sobre la orilla de la tina.  
-¡Hagamos un picnic en el baño! ¡Whoa!- Bridgette lo sujeto antes de que cayera.  
-¡Alex! No hagas eso.- más el sonido de gritos se hizo presente afuera, aplacando los ánimos de los niños.- Quédense aquí.- ordenó para ir a investigar y los dos empezaron a quejarse.- Sin excusas. Si es un akuma no quiero que se pongan en peligro. Félix, cuídalos.- salió sin decir más para sorpresa del tritón ante la confianza que ella tenía en él después de lo ocurrido. Notó como Alex quiso seguirla pero lo sujetó del pantalón.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-Voy a ir a cuidar a mamá.  
-Tu mamá dijo que te quedaras y ella puede cuidarse sola.- su hijo hizo un puchero y Félix miro a Plagg.- Plagg, ve tú.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque eres un ser mágico que tiene más oportunidades de cuidarla, así que ve.

-¡Agh! Como digas, pero en serio cuida a esos enanos.- el gato se fue y Félix se apoyó en la orilla de la tina.  
-¿Quieren escuchar leyendas del mar mientras vuelven?- los ojos de ambos niños brillaron y asintieron con fuerza, se sentaron de piernas cruzadas sobre el tapete rosa que estaba en el suelo.- Muy bien. Creo que esta les puede gustar, hace muchos años...

La gente corría de un lado a otro, un rayo blanco los tocaba y estos eran encerrados en perlas gigantes y casi transparentes para que vieran a la akuma y sus alrededores. Caminando con sus largas botas blancas de tacón y cintas, su falda morada como una pelota que dejaba lugar a que sus piernas se movieran, la parte de arriba era un top blanco de escote de corazón con un cierre al frente que combinaba con los largos guantes sin dedos y hasta su manicura que brillaba aperlada, y con varios collares de perlas colgaban de su cuello, la akuma se giró, moviendo su cabeza donde su cabello estaba cubierto por una especie de perla enorme color lila que de verdad parecía autentica. Sus largas pestañas con pequeñas perlas, sus labios morados y esa sombra de ojos nacarada que combinaba con los brillos de sus mejillas mostraban una inusual belleza, pero Sacré Pearl no buscaba la pasarela, no, buscaba a Kagami y de paso deshacerse de cuanto estorbo apareciera para buscar el famoso libro que le habían pedido. Y aunque era algo aterrador... también era fascinante para muchos que tenían su celular en mano que estaban felices de haber cambiado su lugar de vacaciones al comprobar que era verdad lo que decían de los monstruos.

-Oh, y pensar que pasaría un fin de semana aburrido en Canes.- dijo uno.

-Y con lo barato que son las posadas. ¡Es una ganga!- así también cierta prospecto a reportera grababa desde la entrada del refugio.

-Aquí Alya Cesaire reportando. Están viendo en directo el ataque de un monstruo, o mejor dicho súper villano ¡que encierra a la gente en perlas! ¡Es una pasada! Vamos a seguir en directo para ustedes, querido público.

-Alya, ¿en serio vamos a seguirla?- preguntó Nino asomándose.

-¡Por supuesto! Me alegra tanto haberme perdido ese taller, ¡eso es basura comparado con esto!  
-¡Alya cierra la puerta!- gritó Nino salvándola de un rayo que chocó contra la puerta bloqueando con una enorme perla.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Nino! ¡Ayúdame a moverla!

-¡¿EH?! ¿Hablas en serio?  
No muy lejos, Lila se había escondido tras uno de los puestos del lugar. Le parecía molesto y ridículo todo el asunto que creía que era para llamar la atención.  
-¿Donde esta Sabrina cuando se le necesita? Debería servirme de cebo para escapar.  
-¿Lila?- la chica se volvió y miro a un par de chicas de su grupo de chicos ricos.  
-¡Nicole, Jane, hola!- saludó contenta porque bien podría usar a esas dos como cebo para salir.- No saben lo feliz que soy al ver una cara conocida.  
-Me imagino. Vaya con todo este espectáculo.- dijo Jane, una chica rubia de piel muy blanca.  
-Te creo. Vaya cosa, ¿no? Todo esto me tiene impávida, ¿no crees Nicole?- pero la otra chica, Nicole, una chica de piel oscura y cabello rizado, miraba entre Lila y la nueva pulsera que tenía en su brazo.  
-Esa es la pulsera de Erika.- la acusó sin dudar señalando la pulsera de oro con adornos de corazón de diamantes. Lila maldijo en silencio porque no esperaba encontrarse a esas chicas hasta después de presumir con un nuevo grupo de chicos que había llegado a la playa.  
-Te equivocas. Te debes estar confundiendo o quizás es porque mi pulsearla es una pieza de Cartier, hay unas cuantas piezas idénticas por supuesto, aunque otras exclusivas.  
-¡Mentirosa!- reclamó la chica.- Ese es un modelo único porque mi padre lo hizo a pedido de René para Erika en su cumpleaños. Es imposible que haya dos iguales y para que te lo sepas, mi padre es joyero exclusivo de la joyería Boucheron.  
-¡Ladrona!- exclamó la otra chica.  
-Se equivocan. Esto me lo dio Sabrina.- señaló la pulsera.- Me dijo que era un regalo, de seguro ella fue quien lo robó, no tenía idea...- pero las chicas no eran tan cabeza huecas como pensó, porque era notorio que no le creían. Pero la suerte le sonrió cuando un rayo alcanzó a esas chicas encerrándolas en una perla.- ¡Ja! Nos vemos luego, perdedoras.- pero un rayo le golpeo en la espalda y se vio atrapada cerca de esas chicas que la miraban con absoluto odio, una de ellas tomó su celular.  
-Hola Erika, adivina CON QUIEN encontramos tu pulsera... 

Juliet rio fuerte ante semejante ironía, y Nathaniel también hubiese reído de no ser porque apenas y lo estaba digiriendo.  
-No me puedo creer que conozcas a un tritón.  
-Y yo que tu novia sea una sirena. ¡Esta de locos!  
-Oigan.- les llamó Chloe.- Que estamos aquí.  
-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Juliet a Claude y este se rasco tras la nuca apenado.  
-Bueno... estaba por la zona y... simple coincidencia.- no iba a decirle que había rodeado la playa entera para poder disculparse con ella. Sain se rio de él hasta el cansancio.  
-¿Es tu novio?- preguntó Nathaniel y ambos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.  
\- /¡NO!/- Chloe sonrió burlona.  
-Uuuy, algo se está cociendo por aquí.  
-No cambien de tema.- llamó su atención Sain que miraba a Chloe. Nathaniel no dijo nada al ver un pez parlante, a esas alturas no debía sorprenderle.- Estabas vistiendo con ropa humana.- le acusó al ver que tenía todavía la camiseta y la falta seguía flotando.- Eso quiere decir que estaban caminando con los terrestres. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó le tritón y Chloe desvió la mirada.  
-Eh... bueno, es algo complicado...- gritos llegaron a lo lejos y todos se paralizaron al ver algo parecido a un rayo cruzar el cielo.  
-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Claude.  
-Un akuma.- murmuró Juliet que corrió aun ante los gritos de Claude que ignoró olímpicamente más preocupada por lo que pasaba.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí donde pueda verte!- antes de seguirla, Nathaniel se hincó y besó a su amada rápido.  
-Debo ir. Cuídate.- este se fue y Chloe bufó.  
-Ni crea que lo dejaré irse así.  
-¡Un momento!- le detuvo Claude poniendo su mano en su hombro.- Creo que nos debes una explicación y revelar tu secretito podría beneficiarnos ahora.- ella gruño a lo bajo, atrapada entre el tritón mas exasperante de todos y su Familiar...

Marinette iba con extrema cautela, agachándose en las esquinas y moviéndose con gran precaución debido a que no quería tropezarse con sus propios pies, porque estaba segura que eso podría pasar considerando su legendaria torpeza. Se detuvo en una esquina y se escondió al ver a la akuma yendo directamente hacia ella. Tomó aire ideando un plan y observó si podía sacar provecho de las cosas de los puestos. Sonrió y gateó hacia uno donde aguardó el momento adecuado. Al momento en que vio los tacones de la akuma, dejó caer la gran olla de sopa de pescado que había encima y la akuma resbaló con este. Marinette tomó una bolsa de harina para arrojarlo pero se fue hacia atrás al esquivar un rayo que casi le da y quedó sentada en el suelo. Su enemiga alzó su rostro y Marinette ahogó una exclamación de ver quien era.  
-¿Juleka?  
-¿Marinette?- Sacré Pearl bajó su mano y se levantó primero que ella.  
-Juleka, ¿qué te ha pasado?  
-Ya no soy Juleka, ahora soy Sacré Pearl y me voy a encargar de alejar a esa víbora de Kagami lejos de mi familia.  
-¿Pero porque estas encerrando a todos en perlas gigantes?  
-Para buscar el libro oculto que me han pedido.  
-¿Libro?- decidió dejar de lado el tema por ahora y enfocarse en su amiga.- Tú no eres así Juleka. Eres una persona tranquila que no le haría daño a nadie.  
-Eso no me importa, voy a castigarla por lo que nos hizo. Voy a encerrar a Kagami y a tirarla hasta el fondo del mar donde nunca más pueda salir o ser encontrada.- Marinette tragó.  
-Vale, eso suena algo extremo. Pero debes dejarlo ir. Y… sigues enojada, pero no es con Kagami, ¿cierto?- observó con detenimiento su vestimenta y pudo notar su teléfono, allí debía estar el akuma.- Juleka, no puedes seguir sintiéndote culpable.- pudo ver en sus ojos que había dado justo en el clavo.  
-No es verdad. Yo no me culpo por nada. Son otros los que me culpan.  
-No saben lo que sientes, y lo que nosotros sentimos. Juleka, tú eres una buena persona.- un atisbo de dolor cruzo su rostro.

-Yo...- de repente algo pasó, fue como si algo la estuviese torturando porque se quejaba sujetándose la cabeza.  
-¡Juleka! ¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿Juleka?- esa voz suave fue lo suficiente para captar la atención de ambas chicas. Kagami miró la escena sorprendida y paralizada. Y la expresión de Sacré Pearl se distorsionó por completo.  
-¡ES TU CULPA!  
-¡NO!- Marinette recibió el rayo siendo atrapada. Golpeó duro pero era imposible salir.- ¡Corre Kagami!- la japonesa obedeció, y Sacre Pearl caminó para atrapar a la chica.  
-No te dejaré escapar.  
-¡No, Juleka!- gritó Marinette al empujar la perla, era inútil, se recargó y entonces sintió un leve movimiento.  
Había perdido a Kagami. Gruñó furiosa por haber dejado que aquello pasara. Kagami tragó duto escondida tras un barril lleno de cañas de pescar, no podía creer que esa fuera Juleka, ¿qué era lo que le había ocurrido? O mejor aún, ¿cómo le explicaría a Luka y a la señora Anarka lo que estaba pasando? Tenía que moverse sigilosa, pero no se fijó que un anzuelo se fijó en su ropa y que al jalar, esta golpeó sin querer las otras cañas.  
-¡Te tengo!- está la esquivó rodando en el suelo y corriendo. La akuma fue tras ella y al dar vuelta a una esquina se encontró con Nathaniel y Juliet que la reconocieron.  
-¿Jule?- preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo.  
-No necesito más estorbos.- lanzó su rayo atrapando a Nathaniel y luego disparó a Juliet, sin embargo, antes de que ser tocada alguien la quitó del camino cayendo sobre el jardín de una casa, desapareciendo tras unos matorrales. Sacré Pearl siguió su camino y Juliet se tomó la cabeza sintiendo el pasto sintético bajo ella.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-¿C-Claude?- parpadeo para que su vista lo enfocara.  
-Parece que te caí justo a tiempo.- ella se apoyó en sus hombros, dándose cuenta que allí estaba de verdad, Claude la miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules, con sus fuertes brazos a los costados y abajo estaba... Su cerebro se desconectó, no por el hecho de que tuviese piernas, unas fuertes y tonificadas piernas, sino porque había algo grande tocando su vientre. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar, recordándose que nunca volvería a ver una salchicha alemana de la misma manera.

Kagami siguió corriendo saltando y esquivando cualquier obstáculo en su camino, pero su carrera no durí mucho, algo la atrapó, un collar de perlas la inmovilizó por completo y cayó al suelo. Juleka acarició el resto de su collar de perlas que seguía en su cuello.  
-Ya estoy harta de ti, tú y Luka son los culpables de todos mis problemas.  
-Eso no es verdad.  
-Claro que sí. Siempre ha sido así, me lastiman sin saberlo por culpa de sus secretos. Pero esta vez no voy a ser parte de esto.- la apuntó con su rayo y disparó, Kagami cerró sus ojos pero no pasó nada. El rayo había golpeado algo, pero era otra perla. Marinette sonrió.  
-Lo siento, pero no vas a hacerle daño.- empujó y su enorme perla golpeo el collar provocando que se rompiera y Kagami fuera libre.- ¡Corre! ¡Ya!- Sacré Pearl vio a Kagami irse y esta miro furiosa a su amiga.  
-¡No te metas!- la pateó y esta se fue rodando pero unas manos la detuvieron.  
-Así no se juega a la pelota.- dijo Claude socarrón que vestía un delantal blanco con la leyenda ''I'm so Hot for you, babe", y Juliet intentaba no mirarlo.  
-¡¿Claude?!  
-Hola Mari, aquí están los refuerzos.  
-Vale, no preguntaré, mucho menos por ese delantal. Tenemos a una akuma que llevar al mar.  
-Entendido, dinos que hacer.- asintió Juliet y Marinette vio alrededor un lazo con banderas marítimas y un puesto de camisetas.  
-¡Lo tengo! Tengo un plan.  
Sacré Pearl siguió disparando pero Marinette servía como un escudo. Mientras que Juliet y Claude recolectaban el lazo y las camisetas y pasaban en medio. Marinette sentía que comenzaba a retroceder pero otra perla se metió en su camino y Nathaniel la cubrió.

-¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer!  
-Gracias, Nath.- dijo Marinette al ver que tenían todo listo.- ¡Izen las velas!- la akuma vio el lazo con las camisetas ser lanzado sobre las perlas gigantes, Nathaniel fue retirado por Juliet a tiempo y luego el lazo cayó detrás de la akuma y la jaló atrayéndola a Marinette dejándola apenas y apoyarse en la perla. La akuma sujeto el lazo dispuesta a romperlo pero Marinette sonrió y puso su peso sobre el inicio de la escalera que estaba a su lado.- Hora de dar un paseo Juleka.

Vio el pánico en su amiga akumatizada pero eso era por su bien. Empujó rodando escaleras abajo jalando así a la akuma que no le daba más que correr y emitir alguno que otro grito en esa locura de carrera que tampoco tenía tan feliz a Marinette que no dejaba tampoco de gritar. Llegaron al fin a una orilla, Marinette hizo un último empujón y ambas cayeron al mar.  
-¡Marineeette!- gritó Juliet desde arriba mientras veía a su amiga hundirse.  
La akuma se zafó al fin de ella, y Marinette sintió que caía cada vez más hasta que algo comenzó a empujarla arriba y vio debajo de ella a Adrien que le sonreía en su forma defensiva.

-¿Me das una mano, mi lady?  
-Adelante.- Adrien uso toda su fuerza para lanzar a Marinette fuera del agua, Sacre Pearl la esquivó por los pelos y miró a Adrien comenzando a disparar su rayo pero este nadó esquivándolo con gran agilidad. Marinette sintió el vértigo al sentirse como una bala de cañón pero lejos de asustarse dejo que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas y volvió a caer en el mar justo cuando un rayo iba hacia Adrien, bloqueándolo por completo.  
-¿Lista?  
-Dale con todo.  
Con un gran impulso de su cola golpeo la perla que fue directo hacia la akuma que no pudo esquivar. Fue un duro golpe. La akuma salió volando hacia la playa y al caer en la arena, su teléfono cayó roto a un lado. El akuma salió y apenas y se elevó en el aire cayó a la arena y desapareció. Las perlas desaparecieron y la gente fue libre. Lila intento escapar pero esas chicas fueron más rápidas con sus zapatos de tacón. Y Alya gritó frustrada siendo consolada por su novio.  
Juleka regresó a la normalidad y se levantó sujetando su cabeza.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
En el mar, Marinette también fue libre y Adrien la beso con pasión, aprovechando no solo para ayudarla a respirar bajo el agua, ella sonrió picara y tras darle un beso en la punta de su nariz, nadó de regreso a la playa. Adrien se asomó y en una parte oculta, vio a Claude que le llamaba moviendo sus brazos y nadó hacia él casi en shock.  
-¿Claude? ¿Cómo es... posible?  
-No te lo vas a creer. Pero al parecer no eres el único con pareja aquí.- una presencia en el mar se acercó y al girarse abrió mas la boca al ver a Chloe asomarse tímida tras las rocas.  
-¡¿Chloe?!  
-Creo que esto va a ser muy interesante de escuchar.- musitó el castaño con una sonrisa zorruna.

Cuando llegó a la playa, Juliet y Nathaniel estaban con Juleka que se sentía mareada.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Eso creo yo... ¿cómo llegue aquí?- los amigos se vieron y sonrieron.  
-No importa. Lo importante es que estás bien ahora.

-¡Juleka!- la voz de Luka hizo que voltearan a ver a la familia de su amiga que eran guiados por Kagami. Luka casi se arrastró en la arena para llegar a con su hermanita y la tomó de los hombros muerto de la preocupación antes que su madre se la quitara de encima.  
-Oh, mi niña. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-N-No lo sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo que hice yo solo...- la chica emitió un sollozo y se aferró a su madre.- Lo siento. Yo... volví a fallar como con papá, de esa vez.- Luka sintió como una piedra cayó en su pecho y vio a su madre consolar a su hermana.  
-Ya, ya. Ya todo pasó, cariño. No recuerdes eso. No fue tu culpa.- la capitana miro al grupo y se concentró en Marinette dedicando una sonrisa dulce pero triste.  
-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija. Espero verte otro día.  
-C-Claro señora.- Marinette se despidió de Juleka que apenas e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Luka se quedó en su sitio esperando a que su madre y hermana se alejaran más, Kagami mantuvo cierta distancia.  
-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana, Marinette.  
-Es una de mis amigas más preciadas. No iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara.  
-Igualmente gracias. Y...- se veía nervioso a opinión de Adrien que veía la escena escondido entre el leve oleaje.- Podríamos hablar... ¿tú y yo?- ella pareció sorprendida, pero asintió con una media sonrisa.  
-Está bien. No veo inconveniente pero será otro día.- Luka se sorprendió también, pero Marinette ya no lo odiaba, sino sentía pena y tristeza por cómo se dieron las cosas.  
-Gracias... No desaprovechare la oportunidad.- se fue con Kagami que miro por unos instantes a Marinette, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar... 

Audrey lanzo una vasija donde tenía acumulado un centenar de bichos que se arrastraron libres de su prisión. Grito y Claudia huyo al ver a su madre tan histérica.  
-¡No! ¡No otra vez! ¿Cómo es posible que logren derrotar a mi akuma? ¡¿COMO?!- Nooroo se ocultó mimetizándose con el lugar y de repente se detuvo en seco. Audrey percibió algo, y una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro.  
-Después de tanto... No me lo creo.

Lila se había pinchado con un pedazo de vidrio en el dedo al ser empujada al mar. Cinco chicas la veían con absoluto desprecio y una de ella, Erika, tenía el brazalete robado entre sus dedos.  
-Menuda puta resultaste ser. Y pensar que te dejamos acercarte a nuestro círculo.  
-¡Ya les dije que ese brazalete me lo dio Sabrina!  
-Puedes seguir mintiendo pero ya no nos puedes engañar. Una de nosotras te vio sospechosa salir de mi cuarto pero como estabas "perdida" no le dio importancia porque ni se nos hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Y a tu amiga ni quien la note. Es una perdedora como tú.- eso hizo que algo dentro de Lila se encendiera como una mecha, mirando con absoluto odio a esas chicas.  
-¡Yo no soy ninguna perdedora!- se levantó hecha una furia y se le lanzó a la chica como un animal, golpeándola y jalando su cabello desquiciada, asustando a las otras chicas.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a seguir insultándome? ¡Perra!- al fin las chicas reaccionaron ante los gritos de su amiga y le quitaron a Lila de encima, un hilo de sangre cayó de su cuero cabello hasta su frente.  
-¡Eres una perra psicópata!- gritó una.  
-¡Aléjate de nosotras enferma!- se fueron de alli con su amiga y Lila furiosa pateo la arena formando una estela sin importarle si al hacerlo tenia ahora la sandalia llena. Lanzo un grito furiosa. Iba tan bien pero ese minúsculo error le había costado caro. Estaba segura que ellas se irían fuera del pueblo con sus novios, pero el asunto del monstruo seguro impidió su salida, estúpido pueblo. Maldita fuera su suerte, debía idear una forma de hacer que todos los nuevos chicos ricos no escuchasen malos comentarios de esas brujas.  
-Claro. Nada mejor que una fiesta para conseguir mejores relaciones. Y ya sé dónde hacerla.- se levantó y se marchó del lugar, sin ver unos ojos en el mar la observaron atentos…

El peligro había pasado y Bridgette regresó escaleras arriba aliviada.  
-Me alegra que el akuma no pasara cerca.  
-No, ¿pero igual que le hubieras hecho con eso?- señalo Plagg despectivo la escoba de su mano.  
-¿Y tú gato? ¿Que habrías hecho arañarle la cara?  
-¡Hey! ¡Más respeto! Que soy uno de los kwamis más poderosos que existe.  
-Y un adicto al queso.- llegaron al baño y al abrir los gemelos estaban embelesados escuchando a su padre.  
-Y entonces con su poder, el gran tiburón mando de regreso a ese calamar gigante a las profundidades del abismo.  
-/Wooooow/- Bridgette se aclaró un poco llamando su atención.  
-Niños, ya pasó el peligro. ¿Por qué no bajan y traen algunos libros de cocina para que su padre elija que quiere comer?  
-¡Sí!  
-¡No tardamos!- los dos se fueron y Plagg les siguió, dejando a solas a la pareja.  
-Son buenos niños. Al menos los criaste bien.  
-Por supuesto. Son mis hijos y los amo.  
-Curioso. Con lo que me hiciste y por cómo se parecen a mi pensaría lo contrario.  
-¡Otra vez con eso! Yo no hice lo que me acusas.  
-Pues yo tampoco te hice eso. Pero me alegra, porque así no podrás infectar el mar con tu presencia.- tuvo deseos de llorar, sys crueles palabras eran como cristales en su corazón, pero permaneció en su sitio haciéndole frente.  
-¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro?  
-Si.- respondió tajante.- Lo único bueno de todo esto son mis hijos. Pero apenas y concibo estar enlazado a alguien como tu.-ella bajó la cabeza. Pero logro no derramar ni una sola lágrima, sino que se acercó a él con la mandíbula tensa.  
-Si es así entonces... te lo devuelvo.- este no entendió a que se refería, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando ella mostro la cadena y la joya ocultasen su ropa, pasándolo por primera vez en años fuera de su cuello. La joya colgó en su mano y la tendió.  
-Tómala. Es tuya ahora, ahora eres libre y tu alma será tuya para que la entregues a alguien más.- ocultó el dolor y el sentimiento de perdida de su ser, mientras este la miraba por completo incrédulo.- Te devuelvo tu alma, Félix. Tómala.

….

**MUY APURADA PARA DESPEDIDAS! LO SIENTO!**


	23. Con los pies en la tierra

**Y he regresado de entre los muertos! No saben lo que he pasado, desde que mi computadora la arreglaron, luego se flameó, y por último tuve que comprar una nueva fue toda una Odisea, también me pasaron cosas pero no voy a aburrirlos con mi vida, como que me robaron y que mi lindo perro casi me lo envenenan y estuvo en recuperación, fueron días duros, pero todo salió bien. Así pues, damas y caballeros de todas las edades, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag y compañía, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 23.  
Con los pies en la tierra.

Atardecía en aquel espacio de playa escondida, Marinette todavía procesaba lo ocurrido mirando a Nathaniel y a Chloe.  
-Eso quiere decir que tu...  
-Aja. Y ustedes también.- señaló Nathaniel sonriendo ante lo ridículamente extraño del asunto, contagiando su sonrisa a Marinette.  
-Aun no me lo creo.  
-Ni yo tampoco.- reclamó Adrien a Chloe.- ¿Cómo es posible que nos guardaras semejante secreto? Y todavía a eso, ¡sabes cómo hacer para tener piernas! ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Chloe lo miro ofendida.  
-Bueno, Adrien. Por si no lo has notado tú y el cara de bobo de tu amigo también tienen sus secretitos.- señaló con su pulgar a las chicas y Nathaniel intervino.  
-Y por ello no puedes exigirle nada. Y modera un poco tu voz cuando le hables.  
-Awww, mi dulce tomatito.- Juliet se mordió el labio para no reír, cubriendo su boca al no poder ocultar su sonrisa. Pero Marinette estaba más centrada en el tema y se arrodillo a Chloe.  
-Chloe, ¿eso quiere decir que puedes hacer que Adrien también tenga piernas?  
-Por supuesto. Me sé la fórmula de memoria, incluso puedo hacerla con los ojos cerrados.- Adrien pareció extrañado por sus palabras.

-¿Formula?  
-Es una sensación rara.- explicó Claude que estaba en el agua disfrutando la sensación de volver a tener cola.- Pero no es tan malo.  
-Genial. Podríamos tener una cita, Marinette.- dijo Adrien con clara ensoñación.  
-Sí, podríamos. Y te mostraría todas esas cosas de mi mundo que tanto te mostré y más.  
-Cuanto lo deseo.- se miraron enamorados hasta que Juliet se aclaró la garganta ruidosa.  
-Pues si vamos a tener a esos tres en tierra sugiero un guardarropa improvisado.  
-¿Que no puedo volver a usar eso que me diste?- preguntó Claude con una sonrisa.- Me gustó mucho sentir la brisa.- Marinette comprendió al recordar lo que usaba y asintió a su amiga que intentaba no verse mortificada por recordar el infame delantal y lo que escondía.  
-Ya veré que hacer.- dijo para calmar a su amiga y le dio un beso en los labios a su amado tritón, pensando en aprovechar para darle al fin esa sorpresa en que tanto había trabajado...

Nooroo miro a Audrey, hablaba sin parar en voz baja y con una sonrisa amplia que marcaba profundos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.  
-Es el destino. El destino al fin está volviendo a acomodar las piezas tal y como debió ser todo.- una risa extraña salió ella.

Nooroo decidió salir de la cueva, y en la enorme grieta del abismo escuchó una serie de gruñidos de la bestia del lugar. Este se acercó temeroso pero al notar a una anguila cerca este fue sobre de ella. Fue rápido, y la anguila cayó al abismo sin vida perdiéndose en la densa oscuridad y escuchando el sonido de los dientes al masticar. El pequeño pulpo suspiró.  
-No sé lo que está planeando. Pero ojala y podamos salir bien de esta.- no obtuvo respuesta. La bestia en el fondo estaba ocupada devorando a la anguila y en poco tuvo que regresar con esa bruja...

Bridgette apagó las luces para prepararse a dormir, bostezó pasando su mano en su pijama largo color ciruela sin mangas y luego a su cabello que estaba suelto. Caminó por su humilde casa revisando todo, y mientras subía las escaleras, su mano fue entre el redondo escote de su pijama donde yacía el collar a la vista. Suspiró, recordando las palabras de Félix cuando intentó regresar el collar.

_-¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo aceptarlo!  
-¿Por qué no?- pregunto sin entenderle y Félix suspiró presionando su frente con las yemas de sus dedos.  
-Es complicado para que un terrestre lo entienda. Pero el punto es que dada mi alma no puedes devolverla así como así cabeza de chorlito.  
-¡Ah! Pero...  
-¿Quieres dejarlo?- le hablo con rudeza.- No voy ni puedo aceptarlo. Tendrás que cargar con ello, acéptalo. Es tu castigo por lo que me has hecho.  
_  
Se dirigió al baño con desgana, no quería verlo pero necesitaba lavarse los dientes y no pensar en que mañana tendría que ir a casa de los Fu para darse un baño. La luz estaba encendida y no miro a la tina dándole la espalda.  
-Nada más vengo a lavarme, después te dejare en paz.- dijo antes de meter el cepillo en su boca cepillando sus dientes y luego tomar un poco de agua para enjuagar, pero tras una mirada al espejo escupió todo el enjuague al ver su tina repleta de espuma.- ¡¿Que rayos?!  
Félix se veía relajado y de la espuma salieron sus hijos con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Hola mami.  
-Mira, nos estamos bañando con papá.- ella se acercó tirando su cepillo de dientes al lavabo y apenas limpiando parte de la espuma de su boca.  
-¿Un baño? Niños, pero esto puede dañar las escamas de su padre... ¡sus escamas!- dijo al notar dos colas pequeñas sobresalir.  
-Eso lo sé mami.- explicó Maximilian.- Por eso llamamos a abuelito para preguntarle.  
-Y dijo que si usábamos tu shampoo especial nuestras escamas no se secarían.- fue que vio la botella casi vacía en el suelo ahogando un grito de terror.  
-Mi shampoo especial... ese que me deja el pelo bonito y sin nudos- se lamentó al ver que no había lo suficiente ni para un baño. Se volvió a verlos con los ojos brillantes haciendo respingar a los tres. Metió la mano en la tina gracias a sus guantes para lavar platos, usó la regadera para limpiar todo rastro de espuma y tras remojar a los gemelos que volvían a tener piernas ella comenzó a llenar la tina de nuevo, todo tras estar regañándolos al mismo tiempo. Félix la estudiaba en todo momento y en algún momento ella se dirigió a él.  
-¡Y tú inconsciente! ¡Ni se te ocurra nuevamente dejarlos sumergirse en agua jabonosa, sean tritones o no eso es peligroso!- el rubio sintió un escalofrío al verla así de furiosa, hasta sus escamas lo sintieron.- ¡A su cuarto ustedes dos! ¡Ya!- los dos gemelos envueltos en toalla asintieron con fuerza y se acercaron a su padre abrazándolo antes de irse.  
\- /Buenas noches/  
-Los veré mañana. Duerman bien.- estos corrieron fuera del baño y Bridgette se dirigió a la puerta aun molesta.  
-Buenas noches.  
-Bridgette.- ella se detuvo.  
-Eres buena madre. Se nota.- lo dijo como si hubiese hablado del clima pero ella pudo sentir sus palabras cálidas acariciando su interior.  
-Gracias... Descansa.- apagó la luz y se fue a su cuarto, sin percatarse que Plagg estaba junto a la puerta y entró para reunirse con Félix, notándose sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad.  
-Algo no me gusta Plagg.  
-Lo sé. Este aromatizante de baño es horrible.  
-No. Es sobre ella. Hay algo que no me gusta. - dijo con la mirada hacia la ventana pequeña con vista del cielo nocturno.  
-Sí... Pienso que huele a pescado podrido.

Esa mañana Juleka no tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto. Se sentía triste, miraba por la escotilla al mar olvidándose de su teléfono roto en el cajón de su cómoda. Tres ligeros toques a su puerta se escucharon sabiendo quien era. Luka se asomó con un plato de tostadas.  
-Vengo en son de paz.  
-Pasa.- así lo hizo, cerrando la puerta y dándole el plato a Juleka que se concentró en comer en vez de en su hermano.  
-Jule, de verdad lo siento.  
-No es tu culpa, Luka.  
-Sí, si lo es.- Luka suspiró desdichado.- Perdóname por haberte hecho lo mismo que mi padre. No era mi intención.  
-Al menos tenías planeado decirle a Marinette. Eso no te hace igual que él.  
-Te equivocas. Lo hace. Me olvidé de él por completo y no puedo creer que te hiciera eso. Fue despreciable, ahora me doy cuenta.- Juleka emitió un suspiro tembloroso.  
-Te perdono. Pero hay quienes no me perdonan por guardar silencio. Y siento que no importa si Marinette me perdonó, me hacen sentir que no lo merezco.  
-No pienses así Jule. Fuiste inocente todo este tiempo. ¿Y qué importa lo que digan los demás? Somos nosotros los que estamos cargando con ello y los que estaán dispuesto a arreglarlo. Los otros podrán señalar pero nunca sentir lo que nosotros sentimos.- limpio una lagrima que se deslizó por la mejilla de su hermana.- No dejes que la opinión de otros te haga sentir mal. No cuando ya eres libre de carga.- Juleka le abrazó y este correspondió.- Sabes, Marinette y yo vamos a hablar pronto. Voy a disculparme con ella.- ella lo miro sorprendida.- Y me dijo que pronto lo haríamos.  
-Me alegra mucho.  
-Bien. Te dejo desayunar y descansa, olvídate del mundo y mira una de tus películas de terror.- ella sonrió y asintió, pero antes de que se fuera ella le dijo una última cosa.  
-Tú y Kagami... Les deseo lo mejor.- para él esas palabras significaron más de lo que creía. Salió y vio a Kagami esperando en las escaleras.  
-¿Cómo está?  
-Se recuperara.  
-¿Y tú?- Luka se sentó a su lado sin mirarla.  
-Estoy molesto conmigo mismo.  
-¿Es por lo que dijo de tu padre? Nunca me has hablado de él.- Luka sonrió de forma amarga.  
-Pensaba que mi padre era genial. Es decir, ya conoces a mamá, papá era más centrado pero no menos divertido. Vivíamos en una casa cerca del Sena y cuando compraron el primer barco fue como toda una aventura. Vivimos bien hasta que yo cumplí los siete.- sus ojos azules miraron a Kagami.- Me había sentido mal por aceptar un tonto reto de beber una cosa rara y mi madre fue a por nosotros a la escuela. Y al llegar al barco encontramos a mi padre con otra mujer haciendo... ¿Sabes lo que es para un niño toparse con una escena así? Fue duro y demasiado crudo. Hubo gritos, peleas, y al final mi madre tomó todo y nos fuimos a vivir a un pequeño cuarto. Lloró por días, mi padre ni siquiera intentó volver a contactarse con nosotros. Pero mi madre salió adelante y años después compró este barco. Y hemos vivido felices desde entonces pero... Juleka tuvo más problemas en su momento.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Ella lo supo. Como con nosotros, y mi padre le prometió que hablaría con mamá. Cosa que no hizo.- emitió una risa hueca.- Odie a mi padre por lo que nos hizo. Pero no soy tan diferente de él.

-No digas eso.- puso su mano en su hombro y se recargó en el.- Nosotros si intentamos arreglar las cosas, nosotros si buscamos el perdón. Dime, ¿alguna vez tu padre los busco?  
-Se fue después de eso. Lo único que recibimos de su parte fue una carta diciendo que se llevaba el barco y que no le pidiéramos nada.  
-Allí radica la diferencia Luka. No eres como tu padre. Tú eres mejor.- este sonrió y la acurruco en sus brazos besando su coronilla.  
-Te amo.- sin saberlo, Anarka escuchó todo desde arriba de las escaleras, deseando suerte a esa pareja. Fue a la proa y sonrió con orgullo.  
-Mi hijo no salió a ti merluzo de mar. Mi hijo es mil veces mejor que tu sabiendo como hombre como enfrentar sus errores.- no volvió a ver a su esposo ni mucho menos a su amante, pero si su hijo metió la pata, al menos tenia los pantalones que su padre nunca tuvo... 

El pueblo era un lugar pintoresco y alegre, en vez de estar estresados o asustados por los dos últimos monstruos, eso inyectó más dinero al pueblo en el turismo. Marinette y Juliet creyeron que había más gente que ayer.  
-Parece que este lugar tiene más vida.- dijo Marinette y jaló la mano de Adrien para que se pusiera a su lado, vestido con unos pantalones cortos café claro y una camiseta verde.- No vayas a perderte.

-Sera difícil. ¡Todo es increíble!  
Marinette le sonrió, y se alegró mucho de haber conseguido ropa para todos, a Claude le consiguió una camiseta negra y pantalones cortos azul y a Chloe una falda azul marino y una blusa de rayas blanco y negro. Parecían sumamente divertidos y Claude jalo a Juliet hacia un puesto.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Son waffles. Deja te pido uno.  
-¡Yo también quiero!- exclamo Adrien y se acercó con Marinette que deseaba hablar con él.  
-Adrien, sobre lo que dijo el Sabio...  
-Podemos reunirnos con él otro día. Quiero pasar el día entero contigo en una verdadera cita.- ella sonrió sonrojándose hasta las orejas.  
-Bueno, no hay nada de malo esperar un poco.

Sain iba a con ellos en la forma de un perro, o al menos un zorro con mas forma canina.  
-¿De qué raza es?- pregunto una señora que iba con un Pomeranian en su brazo.  
-Una cruza. Aunque no estamos seguros, lo encontramos muy pequeño.- la mujer se fue y Juliet se agacho y dio un trozo de waffle a Sain.  
-Eres muy amable muchacha, pero yo estoy bien.  
-Tú también debes de divertirte, te lo mereces y te has tomado las molestias de venir con nosotros.- lo cargo entre sus brazos.- Así no tendrás que esquivar a la gente.- Claude detuvo su mordida al ver a su Familiar en los brazos de Juliet y el astuto zorro apoyo su cabeza en el voluptuoso pecho de ella. Al castaño casi le da por destrozar el waffle entre sus dedos y Adrien dio un gran mordisco al suyo.  
-Come lento o te vas a atragantar.- le sugirió Marinette y este le sonrió con la boca llena.  
-No puedo evitarlo, es lo más dulce que he probado, aparte de ti por supuesto.  
-¡Adrien!- le regañó avergonzada.  
-¡Al fin!- las dos chicas se voltearon y vieron a Alya y Nino ir hacia ellos.- Hasta que al fin los conozco.  
-¡Alya!- la morena se adelantó con la mano extendida.  
-Hola, soy Alya, la mejor amiga de Marinette y él es Nino, mi novio y también amigo de Marinette.  
-Hola, es un placer.- saludó Adrien.  
-Un gusto conocerles.- le siguió Claude.  
-¿Qué tal si vamos por ahí para conocernos?- sugirió Alya.  
-Pues...- Marinette parecia dudar pero al ver las expresiones de los chicos no pudo negarse.- Claro, vamos.  
-¡Genial! Vamos todos.- celebro Alya. Chloe que estaba de brazo de Nathaniel iba a con ellos pero alguien capto su atención no muy lejos. Sabrina se veía cabizbaja y miserable.  
-Eh... nosotros les alcanzamos luego, ¿sí?  
-Como quieras Chloe. Nathaniel sabe dónde encontrarnos.- se despidieron y Nathaniel también vio a Sabrina.  
-¿Quieres ir?  
-Sí. Hay algo en ella... no lo sé pero me molesta verla miserable.- Nathaniel sonrió.  
-Vamos entonces a ver que le ocurre a tu amiga.- ella asintió y se dirigieron a Sabrina.  
-Hey tu.- los ojos de Sabrina brillaron.  
-¡Chloe!- se lanzó para abrazarla, esta se puso tiesa pero le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla y así la soltara.  
-Ya, está bien de ser empalagosa. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?  
-Es que algo ha ocurrido... Mi casa... Si mi padre se entera va a matarme.- se quejó esta y Chloe frunció el ceño mientras que Nathaniel arqueo una ceja sin comprender nada.  
-Cuéntame que está pasando y no te saltes ningún detalle...

El señor Fu revisaba el brazo de Félix mientras Bridgette estaba afuera con Marianne. La joven suspiró y arrugo la frente. Marianne le sonrió.  
-Tranquila. Hiciste lo correcto al traerlo. Pudo haber sido perjudicial para él.  
-Ya... pero eso no quita que somos como perros y gatos.- la anciana mujer sonrió con una sabiduría lograda por sus años.  
-Sabes, se nota que le gusta cuando hablan de los niños. ¿Por qué no usas eso a tu favor?- Bridgette entrecerró los ojos pensativa. La revisión terminó y el sabio asintió complacido.  
-Con la medicina que te daré, tu brazo estará curado muy pronto.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?  
-Seguro mañana ya estarás de vuelta al mar.- este tomó su botiquín y sintió la mirada de Felix sobre él.- Si vas a decir algo...  
-Me preguntaba cómo era posible que el gran Sabio del Mar terminase con una humana.  
-Oh, bueno, mi historia con Marianne no fue distinta de la tuya.- dijo recordando a la hermosa y valiente joven que dio su vida para rescatar a un niño que cayó entre las rocas al resbalar, y como ella cayó de nuevo al mar pero el tritón estaba cerca cuando aconteció todo.- Fue un mero accidente el conocernos pero cuando nuestras miradas conectaron, supimos que estábamos destinados.- en su mente sus citas, sus dulces besos, guardados en su memoria como un valioso tesoro.- Pero quizás mi error fue no haber dejado a un sustituto, aunque en calidad de las sirenas y tritones no había ninguno apto en ese entonces.  
-¿Y decidió renunciar a todo?  
-Los tritones somos criaturas que vivimos por amor. Hasta nuestros cuerpos saben eso.  
-Ya... pero su humana no intento matarlo.  
-O maldecirle.  
-Yo no hice eso. Ella miente.  
-Pues diré que sus heridas al tocar el mar, ni esa cicatriz de su pecho son productos de sus imaginaciones. ¿No has pensado que quizás algo o alguien más estaba allí con ustedes en sus encuentros?

Félix quedó perplejo y luego vio al Sabio irse. Suspiró con un profundo ceño fruncido, porque tenía razón. Es decir, había un hueco enorme entre ambas historias y no podía ver qué era. Y eso lo molestaba en sobre manera. Por el rabillo del ojo Bridgette entro con un grueso libro en mano de pastas azules y mantuvo su distancia unos momentos.  
-¿Que te dijo?  
-Mañana podré regresar al mar. Es lo mejor, si me ausento más mi padre comenzará a preocuparse.  
-Ya, los gemelos se pondrán muy tristes. Pero están emocionados por volver a nadar.  
-Obvio, es parte de su naturaleza.  
-Claro... te traje algo.  
-¿Un libro?  
-No. Es un álbum de fotos.- lo acerco y lo dejó a su lado para que lo tomara, Félix así lo hizo, encontrándose con el mayor de tesoro al abrirlo y ver las fotos de sus hijos de bebés. Bridgette sonrió y se acercó un poco, temiendo que le comenzara a reclamar de nuevo.  
-Ese día, la foto de la derecha, fue cuando aprendieron a nadar, estaba aterrada pero se movían de forma tan natural que asustaba un poco.  
-¿Que son esas cosas en sus brazos?  
-Flotadores. Pero se las arreglaban para quitárselos. Y en esa foto estábamos en la ciudad de Lyon, les encantan las crepas y con la cara llena de dulce se ven adorables.  
-¿Qué hay de esta?- pregunto interesado sin apartar la mirada de esas imágenes y Bridgette se acercó con más confianza.  
-Esa tiene una historia interesante. Los niños la cuentan mejor que yo.  
-Cuéntamela ahora, luego les pediré que me la cuenten.- un sentimiento cálido se instaló en ese momento entre ambos, ella se recargo en la pared.  
-Muy bien. Esto pasó así...- los niños miraban todo escondidos fuera, sonriendo cómplices con Plagg al ver a sus padres hablar y llevarse así de bien... 

Se sentaron en una mesa de un negocio de bebidas frutales. Adrien bebía gustoso su batido de mango mientras escuchaba a Alya y Nino hablar.  
-¿Entonces eres nadador profesional?- preguntó Alya.  
-Sí, soy el más rápido de todos.  
-¡Ja!- se burló Claude dejando su batido de frutos rojos.- Ya quisieras.  
-¿Y qué tipo de música les gusta?  
-Pues no sabría decirte.- respondió Adrien pero había música en el ambiente y algunas personas bailaban no muy lejos. Claude se fijó en esas personas y Juliet al verlo su vista se fijó al mismo punto donde estaban unas chicas de cortísimos shorts y amplios escotes.

«Claro, mira a las chicas de sexys piernas, total, no te gustan las terrestres»

Mordió su pajilla ecológica echa de hueso de mango como decía el cartel sobre su cabeza, bien, necesitaba algo duro que destrozar.  
-Vamos a bailar.- dijo de repente Claude para su sorpresa.  
-¿Que?  
-Nunca he bailado con este ambiente. ¡Vamos!- la jaló a donde estaban todos, ella no sabía bailar, le daba hasta pena, pero al ver como se movía Claude... ella sonrió; era gracioso, impulsivo, y cualquiera diría que no sabía bailar pero sus dudas se disiparon para también moverse con él agitando sus rizos en cada movimiento.  
-¡Eso! ¡Uuuuuh!- los animo Alya desde la mesa y Adrien rio a lo bajo.  
-Yo también quiero bailar.  
-Pues vamos a por ello.- le dijo Marinette.- Cuiden nuestras bebidas.- les pidió a Alya y Nino.  
-Oh, pero también quiero bailar.- se quejó Nino y Alya le dio un codazo.  
-Podemos bailar aquí y vigilar las bebidas, también  
-Por eso te adoro, nena.  
Sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música, algunos eran buenos, otros no tanto, pero la alegría y la libertad que sentían los inundaba por completo olvidando cualquier problema o duda existente dentro de ellos. Marinette y Adrien sonrieron y sus cuerpos se acercaron al ritmo, sintiendo el calor y necesidad de tocarse más, dejándose llevar por la música que los llevó a otro mundo del color del azul del mar y el tenue brillo del sol, sus bocas se acercaron, sus alientos acariciaron al otro, listos para reclamar el alma de su pareja.  
-¿Marinette?- la voz de Luka la sacó de su estado idílico. Luka y Kagami que parecían sorprendidos, y Marinette sintió que el aire alrededor se tornó frío…

Ni siquiera había entrado a ese lugar y sabía que todo era un desastre absoluto. Botellas y latas tiradas, chicos y chicas riendo estúpidamente, y al abrir la puerta el sonido de la música contenida los golpeo en la cara. El lugar era relativamente un desastre en letras mayúsculas. Chloe hizo una mueca de asco cuando pisó algo pegajoso en el suelo. Y al entrar a la sala, a Sabrina casi le da un ataque. Eran a lo mucho quince personas pero la sala era irreconocible.  
-¡Aaaah! ¡Mi padre va a matarme!  
-¿Cómo dejaste que pasara eso?- pregunto Nathaniel aun con lo fuerte de la música.  
-Pensé que iba a ser una reunión pequeña. No que viniera tanta gente.  
Y entre todos los gritos y aplausos, Lila estaba en medio de todo riendo al bailar y con una botella en mano. La música se detuvo. Nathaniel soltó el cable del estéreo y su novia, vaya que sonaba bella esa palabra, lucía como una banshee furiosa.  
-¡Todo mundo! ¡Su fiestecita ha terminado! ¡FUERA DE AQUI!- los dos chicos de la última vez la reconocieron y salieron corriendo, otros se quejaron.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres?- pregunto Lila indignada.  
-¿Yo? Eso deberías hacerte la misma pregunta, querida. Porque esta ni siquiera es tu casa. Y mucho menos esas son tus cosas.- dijo señalando con su dedo el sofá que tenía una mancha de helado de chocolate en los asientos y una lámpara rota en el suelo.  
-¿Y eso que te importa? Sabrina me ha dejado hacerlo. Y bien que ella está disfrutando de la fiesta, ¿o no, Sabrina?- miro a la pobre chica que se puso nerviosa con su mirada, balbuceando algo a lo bajo.

-Claro, y yo soy la reina del mar. En este momento se van largando de aquí todo mundo, incluyéndote a ti, parasito chupasangre. Sabrina no se merece a alguien como tú que abuse de ella, una pseudo-amiga que no la aprecia y claramente no respeta.  
-¿Eres psicóloga o algo? Soy la única amiga de Sabrina, y sin mi ella no es nadie.  
-Te equivocas.- esta vez Nathaniel intervino.- Tu eres quien no es nadie aquí y lo sabes. Porque inventas tantas cosas de tu vida que ni siquiera sabes que es verdad.  
-¡Cállate artista de quinta!  
-¡No le hables así a mi artista, bruja!- defendió Chloe.- Y todos aquí se van largando que están tardando, y agotando el aire respirable de este lugar.  
-La fiesta sigue. Ustedes no son nadie para impedirla.  
-Pruébame.- Lila alzó su mano para darle una bofetada pero otra mano la sujetó. Sabrina la tenía bien sujeta de la muñeca para su completa sorpresa, y luego la empujó alejándola de Chloe.  
-Quiero que se vayan de mi casa, ¡AHORA!- todos comenzaron a irse de mala gana y en un arranque, Sabrina corrió escaleras arriba y segundos después una maleta cayó escaleras abajo. Lila corrió a por ella.  
-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!  
-¡Te saco de mi vida!- Sabrina arrojo un tanto de ropa hacia las escaleras.- Siempre supe que mentías pero no quise verlo, quería darte la razón porque era más fácil ignorar todo, tus mentiras, tus desplantes, tus constantes abusos e insultos disfrazados.- lanzó otra maleta que se abrió por el impacto.- ¡Pero hasta aquí! No necesito a alguien que no me respeta ni a mí ni a la casa de mi padre y que se haga llamar mi amiga.  
-¡Soy tu única amiga! ¡No puedes correrme!  
-Claro que puedo, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que pude tener más amigos sino hubiese sido como soy, tímida, insegura, miedosa, pero se acabó.- Sabrina se plantó en las escaleras con mano en la cadera.- Prefiero estar sola a tener amigas como tú. Así que largo. Seguro alguno de tus nuevos amigos te dará hospedaje lo que resta del verano.- Lila metió como pudo su ropa en sus maletas, fulminando a la de lentes mientras Chloe observaba orgullosa la escena.  
-Te vas a arrepentir, Sabrina. Eres una estúpida, siempre serás un perrito faldero que va detrás del primero que te hable bien. ¡No eres nadie!  
-Disculpa.- Chloe tocó su hombro.- Pero se terminó el tiempo.- en unos segundos, Lila fue lanzada con todo y maletas fuera de la casa y Chloe se limpió las manos como si hubiese tocado algo desagradable. Cerró la puerta y Sabrina se echó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Gracias, ¡gracias por todo, Chloe!  
-Bah, no fue nada. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a esa bruja. ¿Vale?  
-Oh, claro que no. Nunca en la vida. Gracias por abrirme los ojos.- la joven sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Nathaniel sonreír afable.  
-Creo que vas a necesitar un poco de ayuda por aquí.- la joven asintió y Chloe musitó con desgane.  
-¿No podríamos dejárselo a alguien más... profesional?- un pedazo de pizza cayó del techo y aceptaron la idea, quizás dejarlo a profesionales por esta vez sería lo mejor... 

Marinette sintió como si el ambiente se hubiese enrarecido. Las miradas de incredulidad que Luka y Kagami le daban comenzaron a ser molestas. Sentía como si debiera justificarse, pero no era así. Sin embargo cuando abrió la boca, el brazo de Adrien la rodeó y notó que este les dedicaba una amplia sonrisa como el del gato del País de las Maravillas.  
-Hola, ¿son amigos de Marinette? Me llamo Adrien.- al fin parecieron reaccionar y Luka lucia avergonzado, escondiendo una disculpa con una sonrisa.  
-Lo siento. Me llamo Luka, y ella es mi novia Kagami.  
-Vaya, me da gusto de conocerlos entonces.- Adrien dio un apretón ligeramente más fuerte y luego soltó a Luka.- He querido desde hace mucho encontrarme con ustedes. Quisiera agradecerte por haber dejado el campo libre para mí. Ya que de no haber sido así jamás hubiera conocido a esta hermosa chica que ahora es mi novia.- Marinette lo miró con ojos como de platos y Adrien agregó.- No les estoy reclamando nada, en realidad me alegro por ustedes y les deseo lo mejor en esta y en otras vidas. Y les agradeceré por haberme dado la oportunidad de estar con mi hermosa princess. Así pues, con su permiso y disfruten la velada.- se dieron la media vuelta y Marinette vio a Adrien un tanto abochornada.  
-¿Que fue eso?  
-Mis agradecimientos sinceros. No se ven que sean malas personas, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Pero si vuelven a mentirte o a hacerte algún daño no habrá palabra alguna para expresarme ante ellos.- ella quiso llorar, lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que nada en el mundo podría ir contra ellos, y besándose se dirigieron fuera del gentío necesitados del uno del otro.

Juliet iba de camino a su casa, su abuela le había levantado el castigo sólo unas horas y tenía que regresar a cierta hora. Se despidió de Claude hacia un rato y subía la pendiente pensando en lo divertido que había sido estar con él.  
-¡Juliet!- se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz de Claude detrás de ella. El castaño corrió hacia ella.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Tranquila. Vengo a advertirte. Vi a Adrien y Marinette yendo a la misma dirección.  
-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- él se acercó más.  
-Que iban muy cariñosos.- ella comprendió todo y resignada llevo su mano a su rostro.- Tranquila. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.  
-¿Donde esta Sain?  
-Zampándose hasta no poder más. Se hizo adicto a una comida que se llama patatas fritas.  
-A mí también me encantan así que no lo culpo.  
-Bueno, mientras tanto, ¿no quieres dar una vuelta?  
-Claro, ¿quieres ir al faro?  
-¿Faro?  
-Es esa construcción en el fondo. Un faro es una torre que ilumina el mar para guiar a los barcos a tierra segura y evitar que choquen contra las rocas.  
-Vaya que interesante. ¿Y cómo lo ilumina?- se veía de verdad muy interesado, normalmente gente que no eran sus amigos no le pedían más explicaciones sino que hasta la ignoraban deliberadamente haciéndola sentir una sabihonda despreciada. Caminaron hacia el faro y Juliet hablaba de cómo funcionaba el faro y de su antigua función, sin notar que Claude la escuchaba interesado y a la vez embelesado. Tenía una voz hermosa, suave, y sus manos se movían de una forma casi hipnótica. Las luces del lugar iluminaban su perfil y su cabello del color del caramelo como el de su waffle desprendía pequeños destellos dorados con la luz correcta. Le gustaba esa gran mata de cabello y se preguntó cómo se sentiría en su mano enterrándose en esos rizos. Se alegró mucho haber encontrado la excusa perfecta para poder seguirla y seguir hablando con ella, le debía una a su amigo. Llegaron al faro y estaba cerrado con candado.  
-Oh, vaya. Pensé que al menos estaría abierto.  
-¿Por esto? Déjamelo a mí.- con sus dos manos tomó el candado, y usando su fuerza lo rompió y sacó fácil del cerrojo.  
-¡Listo!  
-Creo que debo suponer que tu fuerza sigue siendo proporcional a la de tu forma de tritón.- este sonrió ampliamente y entraron. Juliet uso una linterna de su llavero para iluminar. Y subieron las escaleras de caracol, topándose con algunas habitaciones en su camino.- Este debe ser el almacén, este la cocina, la estufa es tan vieja... Esta es la habitación.- siguieron subiendo y abrieron la compuerta del faro, ella emitió un leve sonido de admiración.- ¡Oh, cielos! El equipo esta tan bien cuidado que de seguro aun funciona y... Oh, le falta una pieza.- señaló un hueco dentró del mecanismo.- Es el bombillo. Demasiado bello para ser cierto.  
-No importa eso ahora, ¡esto es una pasada!- señaló por las grandes ventanas y admiraron la hermosa vista del lugar. El mar estaba decorado con una estela de colores por el pueblo y la luna iluminaba otro tanto. Las estrellas brillaban sobre de ellos hasta verse las estelas, veían toda la playa y el mar hasta perderse en el horizonte.  
-Es hermoso.- fue que notó la mirada perdida de Claude en el paisaje, su emoción se convertió en admiración y sus ojos azules brillaban como el cielo estrellado.  
-Es... impresionante. Es increíble pensar que toda mi vida bajo el agua y nunca note que las estrellas y la luna eran dignas de admirar de este modo, esto va más allá, hasta quitar el aliento y darme cuenta que mi mundo era tan pequeño.- ella sonrió y en un gesto de apoyo, ella puso su mano sobre la de él.  
-Quizás podamos volver aquí con los demás, y así ver las estrellas y el mar desde aquí.- este la miro fijamente, sintiéndose verdaderamente egoísta por ese lugar, egoísta por su compañía. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta hasta ahora cuando todo estaba allí? Al ver esos ojos brillantes como dos lunas, se daba cuenta que Adrien no fue el único guiado a tierra.- ¿Claude? ¿Pasa algo?  
-No quiero que nadie venga.- su mano entrelazo sus dedos suavemente.- Quiero que este lugar sea nuestro... y de nadie más.- sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento de ella notando sus mejillas colorearse.

Noche y luna buscando compenetrarse y provocando que sus almas se buscasen y se sintiesen reconocidas una a otra. Sus alientos se tocaron, sus cuerpos reaccionaron, y fue que sus labios se unieron en un beso único y ferviente que encendió sus almas. Claude la sujeto del brazo con delicadeza y posesión, acercándola más y ella puso su mano en su fuerte pecho sintiendo en su palma el latido de su corazón.

El aire fue necesario y al separarse, sus rostros se encendieron sin saber que decir. Pero frenando sus impulsos porque sentían que necesitaban más del otro. Ella hizo a un lado un rizo suelto y luego sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar tímidas.  
-Hagamos este lugar nuestro sitio secreto, Juliet.  
-Mmmm, está bien.- el silencio se instauro entre ellos y luego sin palabras inútiles de por medio, entendieron que sus sentimientos iban más allá, y sin decir nada sus labios volvieron a unirse... 

Adrien gimió de forma temblorosa, aunque no hubiese nadie en la casa no significaba que no tuviesen que ser cuidadosos. Pero el sentir esa pequeña boca succionar su miembro con dedicación y dulzura era algo más de lo que podía aguantar. Se sentía tan bien que sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Ella se separó un poco. Besó, lamio la cabeza y volvió a engullirlo con más ritmo.

-Ma-Marinette por favor...- rogó este casi indefenso.- No creo poder aguantar... Por favor.- pero ella no hizo caso, aumentó el movimiento, la succión, torturándolo sin control hasta que este tomó su cabeza y empujó profundo, sintiéndolo en unos momentos crecer ahogándola con su esencia caliente.

La soltó dejándose caer en la cama y Marinette se separó, tragando lo posible y admirando ese mástil aun erguido frente a ella. Se sentía tan necesitada que era vital tenerlo ya dentro. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este se levantó y la sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Emitió un grito corto como el de un ratón y Adrien la beso salvaje, completamente delirante y dispuesto a arrebatarle su alma en ese beso. Él se levantó sobre de ella, sus manos acariciaron de forma descarada su cuerpo antes de dejarla sobre la cama apenas y recargándose de los hombros. Entro en ella lento, llegando tan adentro gracias a esa posición que necesitaba poseer ese cuerpo de todas las formas posibles.  
-A-Adrien~- gimió como pudo, sus embestidas eran duras, y tan fuertes que sacudían su interior.

Sentía que no podía detenerse. La sensación de ese miembro tan distinto al suyo, penetrar abriendo esa carne apretada y caliente. Sus gemidos lo impulsaban a más, quería hacerla desfallecer aprovechando sus nuevas piernas y hacer que su cuerpo olvide por completo que fue tomado por otro hombre antes. Ahogó un gemido ronco y ella lloriqueó al sentirlo crecer, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser y la beso con ardor, apretando su cuerpo contra él suyo. La puso contra la pared, sosteniéndola de la cadera mientras la penetra una y otra vez. Ella se sujetó de sus hombros y sus piernas se enredaron en sus caderas para poder seguir ese vaivén imposible. Sus cuerpos chocaron ejecutando una serie de sonidos morbosos y húmedos, la mezcla de fluidos comenzaba a salir en cada embestida y Adrien sentía que pronto llegaría. Ella gritó, y Adrien alargo ese orgasmo hasta que él también llegó, pero no había terminado.  
La colocó sobre el escritorio, con sus senos aplastando los retazos de tela y hojas suelta que había mientras que estaba de puntas tocando el suelo, gritando y gimiendo sin control, se retorció sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar nuevamente, sujetándose de la orilla de escritorio como un salvavidas hasta que que una ola la arrastro, pero eso no terminó, porque Adrien también la arrastró con él haciendo que se arqueara apoyándose en el escritorio con el resto de su cuerpo hacia arriba y recibiendo el salvaje embiste. Con todo su ser ardiendo sentía que entraría en una combustión instantánea, y lo sintió, una explosión que arrasó su mundo sintiendo la ardiente esencia derramarse en su interior prolongando el orgasmo, y en algún momento el colchón estuvo abajo ella perdiendo al fin la consciencia, saciada como nunca antes, con el cuerpo tembloroso aun unida a ese tritón. Mientras que Adrien la giró para que aun unidos quedara ella sobre él. Dejando hasta la última gota en su interior, tan perdido por esas sensaciones como ella. La amaba, la amaba tanto que estaba decidido a estar con ella. Hablaría con Chloe nuevamente, tal y como cuando preparaba la poción, y su charla no fue nada tranquilizadora.

_-¿Qué quieres decir que tu madre y hermana buscaban hacer algo a mi hermano?  
-Sé que hice mal en no decir nada, pero creía que no serían tan estúpidas. Sin embargo les robe el libro y muchas cosas antes de que hicieran algo.- Adrien y Claude se miraron y castaño paso su mano por su cabello.  
-Sin ofender Chloe, pero ya sabía que ellas eran medio brujas, pero comprobarlo...  
-¿Tienes ese libro?- pregunto Adrien.  
-Obvio. Está muy bien escondido.  
-Muy bien. Tendemos que ir a con mi padre y explicarle todo.  
-Adrien, no creo que nos crean.- dijo Chloe.- Es decir, mi madre seguro encontrara algo para zafarse.  
-Podríamos mostrarle la cueva que decías.- sugirió Claude.- Seguro que allí hay más de una prueba en su contra.  
-Vaya, me alegro que sepas cuando usar la cabeza.- le felicitó Sain haciendo reír a los rubios pero el kwami se mostró serio.  
-Como sea no hay que dejar que nadie tome ese libro. Si es el libro que creo que es, aun en manos equipadas y expertas este sería un peligro para todos, sea en el agua como en la tierra..._

Adrien dejo a Marinette a un lado y los arropo a ambos en las sabanas de la cama. Había tomado una decisión. Arreglaría todo y comunicaría a su padre su decisión, se quedaría con Marinette en tierra ya que no podía imaginarse un día en que no pudiese verla, tocarla o escuchar su voz. Así que no importando como, no se separaría nunca de su amada princesa.

La pareja se encontraba profundamente dormida, sus cuerpos unidos disfrutando de la calidez del otro, sin percatarse que por la ventana entró una felina de ojos azules, esa noche sus ojos brillaron de forma casi sobrenatural. Miro a la pareja y casi pudo verse una sonrisa en sus labios para luego dirigirse a donde la cómoda y tomar algo con su hocico. Salió, y al caer al suelo, Breezy ya le esperaba y Tikki dejo caer los aretes y la peineta, luego se miraron fijamente y entre las sombras solo se notaba el movimiento de su cola antes de desaparecer... 

Quería hacerla pagar. Lila tuvo suerte de encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pero eso no duraría porque las otras brujas de la pulsera envenenarían a todos los demás en su contra, y no estaba segura cuanto tardaría este chico con el que estaba en saber la verdad, los chismes corrían a velocidades impresionantes y ella era experta en la materia Por eso esa noche salió para despejarse pero se llevó más que disgustos al ver a Marinette con un chico súper guapo, parecía un modelo y la veía con ojos de cordero. Marinette si era una zorra. Y si no fuera poco, vio a la distancia a esa tonta y aburrida de Juliet con otro chico guapo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Es que el mundo se volvió al revés? Evitó encontrarse con Alya y Nino por lo que podrían hacer, pero tras unos momentos vio a ese artista muerto de hambre llegar con Sabrina, esa traidora con cara de perro, ya se lo pagaría, pero quien capto su atención fue Chloe. La chica dijo algo y se separó del grupo. Oh, iba a disfrutar de ello, se alejaba cada vez más de la gente y casi podía sentir su venganza a punto de ser ejecutada. La siguió todo el camino, con cuidado de que no la viera y molestándose más por el largo camino hasta que llego a una playa oculta. Lila tuvo que entrar al mar y ocultarse tras una piedra, llegado el momento se le iría encima, o si estaba allí para algo más bien podría grabarla y chantajearla. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande al verla estirarse sobre el muro de roca y de un hueco sacar un grueso libro. Lo hojeo y luego lo dejo en su lugar procurando no pisar el agua. La vio irse y Lila salió de su escondite sacando ese extraño libro. Al hojearlo vio símbolos extraños y frunció el ceño molesta.  
-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?  
-Hola.- hablo alguien desde el mar y Lila vio a una mujer mirarla con una sonrisa, solo mostraba sus hombros.- Tranquila, no te hare daño.  
-¿Que rayos? ¿Quién eres tú, anciana?- la sirena hizo una mueca intentando no sentirse ofendida.  
-Me llamo Audrey. Y digamos que soy quien hará todos tus deseos realidad.- la cola de pez asomó en el agua, los ojos de Lila se abrieron grandes antes de sonreír de forma torcida y mirar a la sirena.  
-Entonces es un placer. Me llamo Lila.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Valió la pena la espera? Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, recuerden, actualizo de entre 7 y 10 días y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

**Bonus: **

Técnico: Ya he arreglado su computadora, pero es muy vieja, le sugiero que se compre una al menos a mediados de año.

Claro, no hay problema, ¿puedo encenderla?

Técnico: Adelante.

*Enciende normalmente*

Qué belleza… Oh, voy a conectar el cable para cargar, está como a la mitad.

*Lo conecta y…*

CRASH! PUM!

*Humo negro comienza a salir de la máquina y después una pequeña flama*

NOOOOO!

Técnico: Esto… si quieres te cobro la mitad.

*Tikki y Plagg comienzan a aprovechar el fuego para asar un malvavisco y un pedazo de queso*


	24. Vidas pasadas

**Hola a todos! Gracias a sus buenas vibras ahora me siento mejor! Así que aquí tienen el otro capítulo, recuerden que actualizo entre 7 y diez días, estamos cada vez más cerca del final, este será un arco un poco largo pero valdrá la pena, se los prometo, y sin más qué decir aparte de que espero que Thomas Astruc no nos haga sufrir mucho… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 24.  
Vidas pasadas.

Se reunieron con el Sabio a primera hora de la mañana para poder realizar esa especie de ritual para sus vidas pasadas, fue un milagro que la abuela de Juliet no descubriera a los chicos ya que estos se escondieron afuera del tejado para no ser descubiertos. Por alguna razón se sentían nerviosos, no sólo por el experimento sino porque aquello mostraría como es que sus almas estaban unidas desde hace tanto tiempo. Y como apoyo, Claude y Juliet se unieron a ellos aunque no parecían del todo interesados.

-¿Seguros que no quieren hacerlo?- preguntó Marinette y su amiga le sonrió.

-No, gracias. Es decir, he aprendido a vivir el ahora y no vivir en el pasado, lo superaré.- sonrió para que su amiga no sospechara de sus sueños extraños con Claude.  
El señor Fu puso un incensario en la mesa de la sala.  
-Muy bien, iniciaremos dentro de poco.  
-¿Alguien quiere una tostada con jamón?- pregunto la esposa del maestro haciéndolos sonreír.  
-Yo sí, querida.  
-Yo también quiero probar.- pidió Claude.  
-Yo también si no es molestia.- dijo Juliet. Pero Adrien y Marinette negaron, estaban tan nerviosos que sus estómagos no soportarían comer bocado.  
-Muy bien, comencemos.  
-E-Espere.- interrumpió Marinette al Sabio que iba a encender el incensario.- ¿Que nos va a pasar? ¿Algo cambiario para nosotros al averiguar cómo es que estamos unidos?  
-Bueno, verán cómo fue su encuentro en otra vida, pero tranquila, no creo que afecte nada su comportamiento actual.- ella asintió y Adrien la rodeo con su brazo para calmarla. Un humo blanco comenzó a salir del objeto y los jóvenes comenzaron a sentir sus cuerpos pesados.- Ahora, respiren profundo y cierren los ojos. Sentirán sueño pero es normal. Déjense llevar por las sensaciones.  
Así lo hicieron ante las miradas de todos. Marinette sentía que se iba de lado sintiendo que se apoyaba en Adrien, todo se volvía oscuro, su cuerpo iba cayendo más, y más, cada vez más hondo en alguna especie de hoyo o abismo, y se sentía tan bien, tan ligera, tan... audaz.

El agua la abofeteo en la cara mientras sus manos se aferraban al timón. Una voz sonó detrás.  
-¡Marinette! ¡Cuidado! ¡O nos vas a ahogar a todos!- exclamó su primera oficial.  
-¡No, Alya! Nos sacare de esta tormenta. ¡Abrid las velas!  
Una gran ola venia hacia ellas, el manto oscuro que revelaba su naturaleza pirata se expandió por el viento y Marinette fue de frente, sabiendo que el Ladybug no se hundiría. Escuchó los gritos de su amiga, pero siguió adelante enfrentando la enorme ola que amenazaba con hundirlos. Ella se rio del peligro, gritó y la ola se partió a su paso dejando que el barco pasara victorioso hacia su destino lejos de esa tormenta. Momentos después de salir de la tormenta, Marinette se desató el pañuelo rojo de su cabeza y lo exprimió; sus botas cafés resonaron al bajar la escalera, su camisa blanca transparentaba, pero su corsé negro con bordados de flores doradas, sus pantalones negros y el gran abrigo rojo con botones dorados le daban un aire devastador, y las espadas en su cintura un aire mortal. Abrió las puertas para que el resto de la tripulación subiera.  
-¿Todos bien abajo?- la gente comenzó a salir, algunos mareados, otros incrédulos, o ambas cosas. Alya se puso a su lado con su vestido naranja y chaleco español negro con bordados blancos y corsé de cuero, se quitó la coleta de su cabello que cayó a su espalda por completo empapado y limpio sus finas gafas cuadradas.  
-Eres una lunática, Marinette. ¡Una demente! No entiendo cómo es que puedes ser tan osada.  
-Gracias.  
-No era un cumplido.  
-Oh, vamos. Lo dices porque no deje que vieras a ese primer oficial de la marina que te tiene loca.  
-¡Marinette!  
-Déjala Marinette.- subió Juliet con su cabello trenzado, vistiendo una falda negra que tenía encima una fajilla árabe amarilla con monedas de cobre y una camisa de hombre blanca con las mangas hasta los codos y abrigo negro en mano.- No debes de tratar a sí a tu primer oficial, además está más triste por perderse una pelea, porque recuerda que ella ya lo tuvo atado a una cama toda una noche.- sonrió y en el lado izquierdo de su boca una cortada y una cicatriz de años atrás que deformaban su sonrisa.  
-Oh, sí. En Puerto Dorado.- Alya suspiro con ensoñación.  
-Fue el mejor hombre que he tenido. Y aunque al principio se resistió bien que después no podía evitar suplicar por más.  
-Bueno, ya.- aplaudió Marinette.- ¡A sus puestos! Que no dejaré que nos quiten lo que hemos robado.  
-/ ¡Si, capitán!/- exclamó toda la tripulación. Una extraña tripulación mixta hecha por hombres y mujeres los cuales había reunido a consciencia para que peleasen a su lado. Pero eso no significara que no podía a veces equivocarse y cortar manos y lanzarlos al mar si alguien intentaba pasarse de listo.  
-Marinette, ya hay que deshacerse de eso.- señaló Alya.- Ya no es divertido verlas estando así.- alzó la mirada y sonrió al mirar sobre el mástil cinco pares de manos colgadas, el resultado de un intento de motín y robo que salió mal.  
-Tienes razón. ¡Kim! Quita ya eso y arrójalos al mar.  
-Como ordene capitana.  
-Juliet, dime que vamos a buen camino hacia el Puerto de Tortuga.- se sentó en una silla que uno de sus piratas puso.

-Te has desviado. Pero si seguimos hacia el este llegaremos hasta mañana al atardecer.  
-Muy bien.- asintió a su amiga que a veces la "s" sonaba como "sh" pero nadie de allí decía algo. Todos tenían sus cicatrices, de una u otra forma.  
-¿Marinette?- Alya noto como su capitana veía la cicatriz de su mano, una que la marco de por vida.  
-Quiero que tengan todo listo, y revisen que esta vez estemos bien reabastecidos. No quiero un error como la última vez.  
-Entendido.- respondió Alya y se dirigió a los demás piratas.- ¡Muévanse en tener este lugar limpio! ¡Que mañana llegaremos a Tortuga, compañeros!

Marinette escuchó los gritos de júbilo de sus piratas y dejó que Iván el mando. Con la mirada perdida en su cicatriz recordando con furia su infancia infeliz que la llevo a su estado actual.

El mar de nuevo estaba calmado, y Adrien y Claude suspiraron de alivio cuando vieron alejarse ese navío humano.  
-Maldición.- exclamo Claude a lo bajo.- Esos bichos de piratas y marinos son una reverenda lata.

-Vamos, no son tan malos.

-Eso díselo a mi corazón. En verdad que los terrestres deberían quedarse donde pertenecen, en tierra y no bañando nuestras agua de sangre.  
-Bueno, al menos esta vez no tiraron cuerpos.- el castaño apretó los labios, y Adrien no comprendió su expresión al ver donde señalaba. Fue como si el mar le contradijera al ver encima de ellos unas manos casi flotando.  
-¿Decías?- el rubio rio nervioso desviando la mirada.- Amigo, date cuenta. Tenemos que llegar a la colonia antes que a tus padres y a los míos les dé un ataque. Y dudo mucho que Nathaniel y Chloe logren distraerlos un poco más.  
-Oh, vamos. ¿No lo sientes? La aventura, ese sentimiento que hormiguea tus escamas... ¡Nunca he estado tan cerca de unos piratas! Además, he visto a una de ellos, debes de verla de Claude, tiene grandes ojos azules más limpios que el océano mismo, nunca he visto tal belleza en unos ojos y su alma es dulce, muy dulce y bella.

-¿Un alma dulce en un pirata?- rio Claude incrédulo y Adrien frunció el ceño.

-Créeme que lo digo en serio. Y los piratas son…  
-Unos barbaros.- dijo una voz.- Los harían a atrapar para vendernos por pedazos.

-En eso tiene razón.- dijo uno otra voz que pertenecía a uno de los familiares. Plagg vio con asco otra mano flotar lejos de ellos.- Los piratas son despiadados y no les importa nada más que la fortuna, por eso ellos abastecen sus barcos de oro y joyas; y también matar o despedazar a sus enemigos. Es mejor estar lo más lejos de ellos.  
-Eso mismo. Pueden asesinar a quien sea por ambición o si les estorba, ni siquiera entre ellos pueden confiar.- asintió Sain y los dos tritones bufaron.  
-A ustedes nada más les falta peinarse sus cabellos para ser mejores amigas.- se burló Claude pero es reprendido por un golpe de cola de Sain.  
-Más respeto, soy tu Familiar no una niñera.- Adrien se rio.  
-Tranquilos, nada más echaremos un vistazo rápido luego iremos de camino hacia la colonia. Como quiera queda también por esa dirección. Vamos Claude.

Los dos familiares rodaron los ojos.

-¿Te lo puedes creer?- preguntó el zorro.

-Sí, pero mejor no digamos nada a Tikki o Breezy o nos escamaran completos y el mar no es tan grande para esconderse de ellas.

-Ni el cielo ni la tierra.- suspiró Sain y Plagg tuvo un escalofrío de las dos kwamis, pero igual nunca cambiaría a su cubito de azúcar…

La noche cayó al fin. Todo mundo se calmó tras lo ocurrido con los de la marina real pero no se confiaba, Marinette siempre estaba alerta para cualquier ataque. Salió de su camarote caminando por la orilla, le gustaban las noches en el océano, recordaba cuando sus padres le contaban como los marinos buscaban navegar hacia la luna, que la luna era la guía y hermana de todos. Suspiró sintiendo nostalgia y con un deseo de poder revivir un día en su hogar de la infancia y probar el buen pan de sus padres. Se apoyó en la orilla del barco y contemplo las estrellas y la luna. Y así fue como Adrien la vio de nuevo y se quedó anonadado, una criatura tan bella y exquisita cuya belleza no se comparaba a ninguna sirena que él hubiese conocido. Oh, por Neptuno. Sintió deseos de tocar su rostro y contemplar de frente esos místicos ojos de azul brillante, ella suspiró y sintió su piel temblar. Ella era la pirata que vio hace días en aquel puerto contemplando el mar, se había escapado un momento para cazar cuando la vio, contemplando el mar con expresión soñadora pero con una pizca de tristeza, y sintió curiosidad de saber más de esa alma sufriente y bella y... fue jalado por algo y Marinette arqueo la ceja, por un segundo le pareció ver algo en el mar, ¿acaso un delfín o una bestia marina temible? Más una voz captó su atención. Al acercarse a estribor vio a Juliet, esta contemplo a su amiga de lado, su boca se movía mientras su voz salía casi como un suave susurro, miro con ceño fruncido su boca, recordando esa noche cuando ese malnacido intento abusar de ella y Juliet se le lanzo encima, pero este puso su cuchillo en su boca.

_-Grita, y será lo último que hagas.- amenazó ese viejo de Roth, pero__cuando Juliet vio a Jalil, uno de sus conocidos, gritó. Marinette__todavía recuerda como el cuchillo rebano su carne, Roth huyo y Jalil__ llegó observando horrorizado su rostro deformado y __las llevo su casa para que tratarlas.__  
_

Poco tiempo después se vengó de ese cerdo y también de su hijo que iba por los mismos pasos que su padre. No se arrepintió de nada cuando cortó el rostro de ese maldito tal y como hizo con su amiga ante la mirada horrorizada de su hijo.  
-¿Marinette?- su amiga interrumpió su lectura esta le sonrió.  
-Hey, ¿qué lees?  
-Poemas. Los recito para mí porque nadie más lo haría.  
-Yo lo haría.  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú eres mi amiga, no cuentas.  
-No digas eso. Ven, vamos a beber un poco, tengo guardado un buen vino. Y despertamos a Alya.  
-Perfecto. Paso. No quiero escuchar los tórridos detalles de lo ocurrido entre Alya y el capitán Lahiffe.  
-¿Celos?  
-Ya cállate.  
Cuando desaparecieron dentro del barco, Adrien vio a Plagg de mala gana.  
-He sentido como si me hubieses intentado arrancar la cola.  
-Pues discúlpame, pero me aseguraba de que ¡no te vieran!  
-¿Dónde están Claude y Sain?, y entonces vio al castaño sumergirse, suspirando con la mano en el corazón y una sonrisa algo boba.  
-En mi vida he escuchado una voz tan gloriosa. Tocó mi alma de una forma casi intima.  
-No me cuentes tus cosas.- gruñó Adrien.-Como sea sigamos. ¿Quieres ir a casa?  
-Claro, además ya escuchamos a donde van. Llegamos y luego vamos a hacerles una breve visita, estoy curioso de poder escuchar a esa chica.  
-Vaya... Te ha dado fuerte.  
-Cállate.- le golpeo el hombro pero Adrien se rio.  
Nadaron veloces, el amanecer se hizo presente y cansados llegaron a donde su colonia se había establecido ese año. Los corales rosados decoraban el arrecife entero, las sirenas y tritones reían y jugaban entre sí, otros se juraban amor frente a todos siendo la temporada de apareamiento y de buscar pareja. Algunos los saludaron y estos respondían a los saludos de amigos y conocidos. Y como si le hubiesen invocado, una sirena de cabellos rubios y coleta se puso frente a ellos.  
-¿Dónde estaban cabeza de medusa?- ambos sintieron escalofríos al escuchar la voz de Chloe.  
-Hola a ti también, hermanita.- sonrió Adrien saludando a su dulce hermana.  
-No me vengas con esas. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Saben lo que es cubrirlos? ¡No saben lo que tuve que sufrir por ustedes!- los dos tritones retrocedían asustados hasta que unas gentiles manos se posaron sobre los hombros de la sirena.  
-Tranquila cariño.- calmó Nathaniel, rozando su cola de escamas moradas con sombra oscura sobre la de ella.- Lo bueno es que están aquí, sanos y salvos.  
-Ufff, lo siento. Es que estos saben cómo sacarme de quicio.- Adrien y Claude agradecían a Nathaniel calmar a Chloe, que con unas cuantas palabras se volvía una dócil sirena, pero el pelirrojo miro a los dos serio.  
-Le deben una grande a Chloe. Lila estuvo nadando alrededor de sus padres como si no hubiese mañana.  
-Otra vez...- frunció el ceño Claude al igual que Adrien.  
-Lila no conoce límites.  
-Ni vergüenza.- puntualizo Chloe con un gesto despectivo de su mano.- Es que no conozco a sirena tan descarada que se proponga a tener dos opciones de tritón al mismo tiempo. Y todavía intentar encontrarles algo para chantajearlos, aún recuerdo lo que le pasó al pobre de Marc, lo bueno que mi rubí y yo supimos defenderlo de esa bruja.- los dos tritones dieron un respingo.  
-¡Chloe!- le regaño Adrien.- Sabes que está prohibido decir esa palabra a la ligera.  
-Ya bueno, vale. Pero razones no me caben para llamarla así y tu bien que lo sabes.  
Ninguno dijo nada. Lila era adorada por muchos y temida por otros, y para ese grupo de tritones era alguien con quien no deseaban involucrarse. Lila era alguien de cuidado, cuando se encaprichaba era difícil o imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer. Tenía una lengua venenosa y un rostro de inocencia pura que engañaba a cualquiera, una combinación mortal para cualquiera. Mentía como respiraba y los adultos caían por esa cara de no romper un coral, pero si alguien le llevaba la contraria era capaz de esparcir los más horribles chismes. Marc fue su víctima más reciente, el pobre tritón sufrió porque Lila intento chantajearlo por revelar que le gustaban los tritones. El pobre no supo donde esconderse pero Nathaniel abogo por él, y Lila lo dejo en paz para concentrarse en Adrien y Claude, los tritones que "peleaban por su amor" según sus palabras delirantes llenas de fantasía que más de una vez intentaron negar sin mucho éxito.

Chloe los fulmino con la mirada.  
-Desde ahora se los digo, si alguno de los dos se acerca a ella o sucumbe a sus chantajes y la hace parte de esta familia a los dos les rompo la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes primita, que esa loca no me tocara ni una escama.- le abrazó Claude que sonrió contento de tener unos primos como ellos y ella le empuja un poco.  
-Ya lo oíste Chloe.- dijo Adrien más tranquilo.- Vamos a con mamá para ver cómo va con tu arreglo, tu ceremonia está muy cerca.- ella rumio entre dientes mientras se alejaban.  
-Cuídala Adrien.- pidió Nathaniel.- Y no dejes que haga una locura.  
El rubio asintió a su cuñado y nadaron a donde sus padres.

Chloe lanzo un bufido, y Adrien notó las ojeras bajo los ojos de Chloe, de verdad que se había esforzado en alejar a Lila y tenía pensado en darle un buen regalo de bodas como compensación. La abrazó y ella le sonrió un poco.  
-Hey, animo. Una novia debe estar feliz para el día de su boda.  
-Ay, Adrien. Es que no sabes cómo esa me crispa. Es como si... no lo sé. Busca amargarme cada momento. Fue una suerte que Nathaniel estuvo conmigo porque te juro que la hubiese hecho pedazos. ¿Sabes que está diciendo que Nathaniel se casa conmigo porque estoy embarazada?

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé, papá me mira raro. Es horrible, hasta Nathaniel se puso nervioso.  
-Ya, ya. Le diré a nuestro padre que no debe hacer caso de los chismes sin fundamento de Lila y a mi madre que vaya terminando tu arreglo.  
-Te adoro... aunque me saques canas verdes.

-Ustedes me hacen vomitar.- se quejó el familiar oscuro.

-Pues yo opino que es lindo.- dijo una vocecita y Tikki sonrió a Plagg.

-¡Mi cubito de azúcar!- el kwami se acercó a ella y casi ronronea de gusto.

-Claude, Sain, Breezy los está esperando con un familia. Y Plagg, espero que hayas hecho un buen trabajo.

-Siempre, es este que no me hace caso.- Claude se despidió de sus primos y los hermanos siguieron adelante.  
Se abrazaron y rieron en el corto trayecto, pero al escuchar una risa entonada se detuvieron. Lila estaba frente a su madre, que tenía una hilera de perlas entre sus manos. Su aleta color naranja y dorado no tenía nada que ver con su alma oscura. Su madre notó su presencia y se volvió a ellos.  
-Mis amores, al fin han llegado juntos. ¿Cómo están?  
-Oh, hola chicos.- saludó Lila con ánimo.- Estábamos hablando de lo hermosa que se ver a Chloe con su arreglo de novia.- Adrien pudo ver que su hermana estaba a segundos de darle un ataque. Chloe no quería a Lila cerca de su arreglo de bodas, era algo que se hacía a mano y personalizado para cada sirena, y al ver las manos de Lila en esas perlas y brillantes dorados le daban ganas de arrancárselas de cuajo. Adrien sintió el peligro y tuvo que intervenir para alejar a Lila de su madre.  
-Lila, necesito decirte algo. Mamá, ¿podrías ayudar a Chloe? Tiene algunos nervios antes de su boda.- se llevó a Lila lo más lejos posible y ya a una distancia prudente la soltó como si quemara.- ¿Que pretendes, Lila?  
-No sé de qué hablas. Sólo intento ser una buena nuera y cuñada.  
-Por última vez, nunca vamos a ser pareja, y la última vez te deje claro que odio a la gente que lastima a mi familia y amigos.- la joven sirena sonrió amplio y puso sus manos en el pecho del tritón.  
-Oh, vamos Adrien. Sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Además, tu madre me adora y tu padre...  
-Mi padre te quiere lo más lejos de mí, y mi madre está engañada. Y dices eso pero bien he presenciado como has dicho las mismas palabras a mi primo.- la alejo sin ser brusco pero ella siguió sonriendo.  
-Tu primo me busca, es inevitable.- de repente Adrien acerco su rostro tan rápido que sorprendió a Lila, en su rostro se veía la amenaza.  
-Aléjate de mi familia. Es mi última advertencia.- para sorpresa de este, Lila intento besarlo, apenas logrando rozar sus labios en su mejilla ya que este retrocedió asqueado. Lila rio.  
-No puedes huir de mí para siempre Adrien. De una forma u otra estaremos juntos.- este apretó su mandíbula mirándola con algo cercano a la repulsión. Se fue antes de decirle sus verdades ya que sus padres habían educado a un caballero. Cuando se fue, una suave risa hizo que Lila pusiera una expresión de disgusto.  
-Los pececitos salen de su red. Es tan triste...- hablo Audrey con falsa condescendencia.  
-Oh, basta ya madre. Esos dos van a ser míos les guste o no. Su familia son las de mejor renombre en el océano y próximos prospectos a ser reyes de los mares, solo debo encontrar la forma en la que sigan a mis encantos.  
-Ah, querida. A veces lo que uno necesita es mirar bien.- dijo tomándola de la barbilla y girándola hacia donde Adrien estaba con su madre y hermana.- Y usar los trucos adecuados.- Lila sonrió perversa y asintió levemente.

-Claro madre, tienes toda la razón.- y mientras observaba a la familia sonreír por el regreso del joven tritón, Lila estaba pensando su siguiente movimiento... 

Tortuga era el lugar donde los piratas se reunían para descansar, beber y divertirse a sus anchas. El sitio era un lugar neutral así que la Marina no podía acercarse o arrestarlos, o la ira del rey pirata se haría presente y eso era como invocar al fin de los tiempos.  
-Han reportado un barco en las cercanías.- comento Alix.- Al parecer es de la marina.  
-Seguro estarán esperando a alguien para arrestarlo afuera del límite.- comento Juliet con la vista en su libro hasta que Iban golpeo la mesa haciendo temblar todo, la joven se quejó cuando algo de la cerveza cayó sobre las hojas.  
-Seguro vienen a por nosotros. Hay que darles una lección.- muchos asintieron pero callaron al ver la mano de Marinette alzarse sobre todos.  
-Tranquilos. Saben muy bien que ellos no podrán hacernos nada. Y mucho menos después de la última amenaza del rey pirata.- todos asintieron callados hasta que Kim habló.  
-Es cierto, cuando llegaron aquí a arrestar al hijo del rey las aguas se tiñeron de rojo.  
-Una docena de naves de la marina, y repletas de los cadáveres despedazados o ahorcados de cientos de hombres.- musito Max con mano temblorosa.  
-Por eso no es bueno cabrear al rey.- sonrió Alya y Marinette levantó su tarro.  
-Por nuestro rey. Porque su furia y sed de sangre sea para nuestros enemigos. ¡Salud!  
-/ ¡Salud!/- gritaron todos.  
Comieron y rieron contentos, hasta que Marinette vio a su amiga Juliet con la mirada abajo y el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Se te ha vuelto a subir?  
-Seh... Odio beber.

-Vale. Alya, ven conmigo, Juliet se siente mal.  
-Sí, yo...- la morena estaba distraída mirando a una esquina.- Lo siento chicas, pero debo hacer algo... importante. Las veo en el barco.- se despidió y salió del local rápidamente. Marinette rodó los ojos.  
-Vale. Ven, Juliet. Vamos a descansar.- se llevó a su amiga fuera del bar.  
Las dos respiraron el aire nocturno del océano. Marinette dejo a su amiga en su habitación, le quitó las botas y después la cubrió con una manta dejándola dormir. Salió y comenzó a caminar lejos del muelle en dirección a la playa, sin notar que un par de ojos esmeralda la observaban atentos a cada movimiento. La joven se quitó las botas y mojó sus pies en el mar y la arena, mirando la luna otorgar a la espuma un tono plateado. Se veía como una diosa, y Adrien se acercó un más poco a esta para contemplar su belleza.  
-Hey, hey, aguarda.- le empujo Plagg en el estómago.- ¿A dónde vas? Ya es bastante malo que estés aquí solo dejando al tarado de tu primo en el arrecife.  
-Tranquilo, nada más quiero verla de cerca.  
-¡Estás loco! Te recuerdo que ella es una pirata.  
-Lo sé. Pero... quiero ver sus ojos más de cerca.- hablo con ensoñación y se acercó lo que quiso aunque Plagg estaba muy cerca suspirando resignado.  
-¿Por qué a mí?  
Marinette se movió con el viento, dejando que su cabello se moviera libre con la brisa. Ella sonrió y sus pies se movieron en una danza solitaria mientras tarareaba una hermosa canción. Adrien sintió esa melodía penetrar en su alma. Sintiendo su cola moverse con ella en ese baile como si fuera de los dos.  
-Te quiero hablar~ Mmmm~ Me acerco un poco y espero notes mi sentir~  
Adrien gimió a lo bajo. Ella se movía con gracia, con la música de las olas y el viento. Plagg intentó jalarlo de la cola pero su chico parecía hipnotizado por el movimiento y canto de esa terrestre que no los había notado, aún. Ella se movió moviendo hasta que el mar cubrió sus tobillos.

-Mi corazón no te puede olvidar~ ¿Tú piensas en mí? ¿Qué soy para ti? Acércate a mí… mmmm~

Ella estiró su mano a la nada y este hizo lo mismo en su dirección deseando tomarla.

-¿Es qué no vez que estoy aquí? Mmmmm~. No me ves y no sé qué hacer~ Pero aun así no me voy a rendir… Quiero mostrarte mi yo de verdad~ Y esta máscara algún día podré retirar~ Y al fin lo sabrás podrás encontrar~ La luz que habita en mí~…

Y un tatareo proveniente del mar rompió con el encanto. Marinette saco su espada en un reflejo, mirando alrededor en busca de quien hizo ese sonido, adentrándose al mar hasta que el agua llego a sus rodillas.  
-Sal ahora y no te partiré en pedazos.- Adrien se hundió más y comenzó a retroceder poco a poco casi al ras del suelo. Plagg le hizo gestos para alejarse, susurrando que se diera prisa, pero el movimiento del agua alerto a la pirata.- ¡Te tengo!- ella se lanzó al agua y sintió que se sujetó con los ojos cerrados a alguien. Era fuerte, resbaladizo, la estaba arrastrando por el agua al intentar escabullirse y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una mirada verde llena de vida y... una cola. Ella gritó y se soltó. El tritón la miraba todo el tiempo al alejarse y no pudo ver el madero del muelle frente a él.  
El muelle entero tembló.  
Marinette salió del agua y nadó hacia el muelle, subiendo y asomándose viendo el cuerpo del tritón boca abajo. Ella con esfuerzo lo subió y escucho su corazón, latía. Se levantó y observó su cola.  
-No puede ser. He capturado a un tritón...

Plagg vio con horror como esa humana lo cubría con una vieja lona y lo cargaba con esfuerzo sobre su espalda.  
-Ay, no, no, no. ¡Debo ir por ayuda o me lo harán sushi!- nado tan rápido como pudo, asustado por Adrien y lo que podrían hacerle...

El sonido de la campana del Ladybug se escuchó por todo el muelle. Cada pirata de la tripulación se quedó estupefacto al escucharlo y luego todos dejaron lo que hacían corriendo hacia su barco, porque eso podía sólo significar que algo había ocurrido.  
En un callejón cercano, Alya gruñó y se aferró al cuerpo de su amante mientras este la seguía penetrando duro y veloz.  
-I-Idiota, para... para... ¡Ah!~- el joven moreno la beso acallando sus réplicas y ella se aferró desesperada hasta que los dos llegaron al paraíso mismo. Lo sintió llenar cada resquicio de su ser hasta lo más profundo y luego se separaron. La campana seguía sonando y Alya bufó molesta.- Lo siento encanto, la diversión termino.- ella se separó de él y se puso su ropa interior con esfuerzo.- Nos vemos, oh...- la mano de este se aferró a su mano, y ella vio esos ojos verla con esa resolución férrea que la enamoró desde el primer momento.  
-No vayas.- no sabía si era una súplica o una orden pero le gusto su tono de voz.  
-Debo ir mi querido capitán. Me requieren en mi barco.  
-Alya.- su agarre fue más suave, como una dulce caricia que la hizo estremecer.- Puedo sacarte de esta vida. Vivirías una vida normal conmigo, como mi esposa.  
-Nino...- desvió la mirada avergonzada hasta que un toque a su barbilla la guió para que le viera.  
-Piénsalo, una vida sin preocupaciones, una casa, comida todos los días, además, después de lo que acaba de pasar ya debes de llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre.  
-Oh, será un buen y sensual pirata.  
-Ven conmigo Alya, por favor.- rogó el moreno que hacía tiempo cayó enamorado de esa pirata atrevida.  
-Nino... me encanta cuando suplicas.- aprovecho una soga olvidada sobre un barril y en un rápido movimiento ato su mano a una canaleta.  
-¡Alya!  
-Nos veremos a la próxima. Te amo, dulzura no lo olvides.- se fue corriendo veloz antes de que este se soltara y bufó de verdad molesta.- Espero que Marinette tenga una buena razón o el próximo motín lo encabezare yo...

La cabeza le dolía horrores. Escucho voces lejanas como ecos, apenas y pudiendo entender frases entrecortadas.  
-Con la medicina se pondrá bien...  
-No me lo creo...  
-Muévanse antes de que otros se enteren...  
-Es un verdadero botín...  
-Cuidado, recuerden los cuerpos de...  
-… Les faltaban los ojos...  
Estuvo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia hasta que sintió al moverse algo oprimiendo su cuello. Puso su mano sobre el grillete de metal sobre su cuello y luego sobre su cabeza vendada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró dentro de un reducido lugar lleno de agua y una ventana redonda a la altura de su cabeza que le permitía ver afuera. Llevo de nuevo sus manos al grillete, no le apretaba pero era un accesorio incómodo.  
-Ni lo intentes.- se giró y vio esos ojos azul cielo mirarlo con una sonrisa de lado desde su cama.- Neptuno es bueno con sus hijos. Parece ser que la fortuna nos sonríe. Un tritón en mi tina, uno que valdrá más oro que cualquier tesoro que hemos vendido.  
El tritón la miró fijamente con ojos grandes llenos de expectación, y entonces... sonrió.  
-Hola, me llamo Adrien.  
Y toda arrogancia mostrada frente a ese tritón se fue fuera de la borda.  
-¿Que?  
-Dije que me llamo Adrien, y es un placer conocerte.

…..

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y quiero dar un anuncio, si todo sale bien mi primer libro se publicará en Amazon esta semana, lo sé, lo sé, estoy que no yo me lo creo pero espero que quienes lo compren les saque una sonrisa, atentos que habrá más noticias, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	25. Olas del destino

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo este nuevo capítulo, recuerden que actualizo entre 7 y 10 días, y espero que les guste, advertencia, traer en mano un pañuelo por si acaso. También quisiera aprovechar para que quien estuviese interesado ver en Amazon mi primer libro "La misteriosa señora Tienda", sólo en Amazon, favor de incluso dejar comentarios si les gustó por favor. Y bueno, y sin más qué decir aparte de que esperemos muchas sorpresas de la serie, ojala Thomas Astruc no nos deje sufriendo tanto tiempo… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 25.  
Olas del destino.

Había escuchado historias de sirenas, muchas en realidad y no recordaba una sola que fuera agradable. El cómo esos son seres seducen a sus víctimas y las ahogan, despedazan vivas o devoran, no sin antes arrancarte los ojos. Historias confirmadas cuando se reportó la desaparición de varias personas por las playas del oeste y los pocos cuerpos recuperados se encontraron sin ojos. Pero justo allí en su tina de baño tenía a un tritón que le sonreía y la miraba como si fuese un rayo de luz en el abismo más oscuro. Era desconcertante.  
-¿A...Adrien?  
-Sí, así me llamo.  
-Vaaaale.- desvió la mirada sin saber que decir, pero tenía que verse como la pirata que era.- Pues mala suerte para ti, Adrien. Porque ahora eres mío, y valdrás mucho para el mejor postor en el mercado negro.  
Sonrió. ÉL SONRIÓ. Era como si no le importara en absoluto que iba a destazarlo para venderlo en partes. Él se apoyó en la tina. Eso la hizo enfurecer.

-¿Por qué sonríes pescado?  
-Tú no lo harás.- declaró confiado.  
-¡Ja! ¿Y por qué no lo haría?  
-Es sencillo de ver. Tienes unos hermosos ojos que delatan tu alma pura, princess.

Se sonrojó por ese mote, pero también se ofendió muchísimo con sus palabras. Ella era una de las piratas más despiadadas de todas, había asesinado, saqueado y cortado en pedazos a quienes se opusieran a ella. Se acercó y sujeto su cadena para jalarlo quedando a centímetros de su rostro.  
-Guarda tu lengua o bien puedo arrancártela.- pero este volvió a sonreír.

-Sabes, sería una lástima porque mi lengua te serviría mucho estando en mi boca.- ronroneo este descarado y ella se sonrojó más.

-¿Qué te has…?  
El barco se agito con fuerza.  
Marinette le soltó casi cayendo hacia atrás de no ser porque Adrien la sujeto de su abrigo. Ella se lo quito con un gesto brusco y corrió fuera de su camarote hacia cubierta.  
-¿Que golpeamos?- pregunto a Alya que sostenía el timón.  
-Al contrario, nos están golpeando.  
-¿Qué?- miró alrededor, no había barco alguno alrededor, pero otra sacudida le hizo entender que eso no era un ataque normal.  
Bajo el agua, Claude nadaba alrededor, enviando cúmulos de agua contra el casco del barco.  
-¡Dale chico! ¡Dale duro!- pedía Plagg y Sain le seguía de cerca.  
-Suerte que mi chico tuvo la misma estúpida idea que el tuyo de venir. Así fue más rápido atajarlos.  
-Gracias al universo por tener cabezas huecas.

Claude siguió atacando con fuertes mareas, incluso en una el barco se sintió saltar. Marinette vio abajo y pudo ver la brillante cola del tritón.

-No voy a permitir que un pescado destruya mi barco.  
-¡Marinette! ¡Los cañones!- gritó Alya que intentaba maniobrar el timón.  
-No. Los cañones no van a poder y menos tan cerca de nosotros.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- miró alrededor, su mástil y una red, y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.  
-¡Max! ¡Tráeme la soga que conseguimos en China!  
-¡Si, capitana!  
-¡¿Estás loca?!- exclamo Alya.- ¡Te vas a matar!  
-¿Cuando me ha fallado un plan?-tomo la larga y oscura soga y corrió a su mástil principal comenzando a subir.- ¡Mantén el curso!  
-¡Joder!  
Marinette se sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a caminar sobre el mástil lateral. Alya casi le da un infarto al verla casi caer y por poco pierde el timón de no ser porque Iban lo sujetó con sus poderosas manos.  
-¡Juliet!- la joven debajo tenía un telescopio de medidas.  
-¡Hasta la punta!- la joven asintió. Llego hasta el final del mástil lateral y comenzó a amarrarlo y a atarse ella de la cintura.  
-¡Preparen la red!- abajo extendieron la red.  
Respiró profundo esperando el momento adecuado y saltó apenas verlo. La cuerda entonces comenzó a tensarse y luego a estirarse como habían visto en sus viajes al oriente donde gente se lanzaba desde precipicios para regresar hacia arriba con esa cuerda elástica. No le dio oportunidad de reaccionar, lo atrapo de la cintura y lo sacó del agua dejándolo caer justo en la red. Todos ovacionaron a su capitana que se desenredo la cuerda cayendo de pie y acercándose donde el tritón. Sonrió empapada de los pies a la cabeza.  
-¡Doble pesca señores!- todos gritaron a la vez eufóricos porque si un tritón era una fortuna, dos era una enorme bendición. Los kwamis miraron el barco seguir su curso, y Plagg se enfureció.  
-¡Se acabó! Voy a destruir esa cosa.  
-No lo hagas, no sabemos qué les pasaría a ellos. Este es el plan, escabúllete y yo iré a donde los demás por ayuda. No podrán con el ejército del mar.  
-Vale, pero no tardes. Yo enviare señales del curso por el que van.  
-Suerte Plagg.  
-Para más suerte tráeme a mi dulcecito. Eso sería lo ideal.  
-Vale. Si la veo le diré.- se fue nadando lo más rápido posible. Plagg nadó hasta llegar donde el barco y allí salto y en un momento se convirtió en un gato negro y subió por la popa. Nada mejor que una criatura sigilosa para la misión...

Claude fue puesto en la tina del camarote de Juliet. Marinette vio al tritón que a diferencia del otro no había pronunciado palabra y le sonrió con una máscara de crueldad.  
-Tú y tu amigo van a valer mucho en el mercado negro. Juliet, te lo encargo. Y que no te engañe.  
-Sí, capitana.- la joven quedó sola con el tritón de expresión hosca, manteniendo la distancia se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mirándolo fijamente, no pudo evitar sentirse mal.- Siento mucho esto. ¿Te sientes cómodo?- llamó la atención del tritón que la miró sorprendido.- ¿Necesitas algo? Ah, ¿para qué pregunto? Seguro no me entiendes.  
-En realidad te entiendo.- ella abrió grande los ojos.- ¿Y por qué estás tan lejos? ¿Y en qué cosa estoy metido?- la joven tardó un poco de salir de su estupefacción.  
-Pues... esa es mi tina de baño, la uso para bañarme y estar limpia, y estoy lejos porque no quiero que me arranques los ojos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién diablos te arrancaría los ojos?- preguntó ofendido.- Eso es nauseabundo, y tus ojos son muy lindos, son como dos lunas en una noche de bruma reflejados por la estela marina.- la joven se sonrojó un poco y se levantó de su lugar.  
-Lo siento, no debería hablar contigo...  
-Claude. Mi llamo Claude, preciosa.  
-Ah... Me llamo Juliet.

-Juliet… tu nombre es como un susurro del agua en el amanecer.- la chica se sonrojó y luego se levantó de su silla.

-¡Ah! Lo siento debo salir.- la joven huyó fuera de su camarote, asustada de una supuesta bestia asesina de los mares que había entablado una charla con ella. De repente se sintió mal por la idea de venderlo. 

Marinette llego a su camarote y comenzó a quitarse las húmedas prendas sin importarle que el tritón la observase.  
-Un amigo tuyo intento salvarte. Pero ahora también es nuestro rehén.  
-¿Hablas de Claude?  
-Tal vez, es castaño y de ojos azules.- Adrien se mordió el labio.  
-¿Donde esta?  
-Con mi amiga Juliet, seguro ella lo tratara como merece por atacarnos.

-¿Es la chica de cabello rizado? Y veo.- por alguna razón se vio relajado, y ella se acercó a él con la blusa abierta y pantalones negros ajustados.  
-¿No vas a abogar por su vida?  
-Oh, no. Estoy seguro que es capaz de comportarse. Por cierto, ¿quién te hizo esas marcas?- señaló las cicatrices, ella frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda para ponerse sus botas largas de cintas.  
-Eso no te importa.  
-Lo es si un bastardo osa lastimar a un alma pura.  
-No soy un alma pura.- contrapuso pero este sonrió.  
-Tu boca dice algo pero tus hermosos ojos de cielo no mienten.- ella se sonrojo, pero se dio la vuelta y salió dando un fuerte portazo molesta por sentirse halagada por un hombre mitad pez…

Las sirenas y tritones estaban en shock al escuchar la historia del secuestro de los dos jóvenes tritones.  
-Los piratas se los han llevado. Plagg nos estará ayudando con el rastro pero seguro que buscaran venderlos.- exclamaciones se escucharon y un tritón se acercó al kwami acompañado de las otras dos kwamis, Tikki cubrió su boca con sus aletas y Breezy, de color amarillo con líneas negras exclamó.

-Ah, no. O sea, que ni se atrevan a tocarles un cabello a esos dos idiotas.

-¡Breezy!- le regañó Tikki.- No es momento para eso.

-Pero no niegas que son idiotas.  
-Ya basta, no debemos perder tiempo.- dijo André, el líder de la colonia.- Tikki, adelántate y ayuda a Plagg. No sería sabio dejarlo solo con esos bribones  
-Si, señor.- dijo la kwami para luego acercarse al Sabio y hacer una reverencia. El viejo Fu asintió. Ella de inmediato se dio a la tarea, era rápida y los tritones armados con lanzas se pusieron en fila. Nathaniel avanzo entre el grupo.

-Sain y Breezy guiarán al grupo de soldados. Capitana.- Nora, la jefa de guardia miró al líder.

-Todos listos, señor.  
-Yo también quiero ir.- el joven se fijó en su amada y familia haciendo una reverencia.- Ayudare en su búsqueda, son también mi familia y no dejare que les hagan daño.- André asintió en aprobación y un soldado le dio una lanza a Nathaniel. El joven se acercó a Chloe y unió su frente con la suya.- Te juro que volveremos todos.  
-Más te vale... Y hazlos sufrir.- gruñó la rubia haciendo reír a su novio que la beso antes de separarse y partir. André se dirigió a los tritones y sirenas que iban al rescate.  
-¡Vayan a por ellos! ¡Y que Neptuno este con ustedes hijos de mar!  
Vieron partir a sus compañeros y Chloe quedo con sus padres intentando no llorar en vano, sin saber que alguien más señalaba a un grupo de medusas donde ir... 

Marinette no entendía la mentalidad de los hombres pez, pero aun cuando estaba segura que buscaban su simpatía, no iba a matarlos de hambre.  
-Aquí tienes, disculpa que no tengan ojos flotando por ahí.- extendió una charola con salchichas, crema de hongos y pan.  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó extrañado ante semejante alimento.  
-Salchichas, crema y pan. Pensé que darte a comer pescado seria canibalismo.  
-Oh, en realidad nuestra dieta consta de pescado, algas y...- dio una mordida a la salchicha.- ¡Esto es delicioso! ¿Y qué decías de los ojos?  
-Que lamento que la sopa no tiene ojos para que tú y tu compañero devoren.- Adrien se atragantó haciendo una mueca de asco.  
-¡E-Eso es asqueroso! ¿Quién dice que comemos ojos?  
-Pues se han encontrado cuerpos frescos sin ojos en las costas del oeste desde las últimas semanas. Y hay testigos de ver sirenas llevarse a los hombres de las costas.  
-Eso es imposible. Debe ser un error.  
-No, no lo es. En las costas desde Italia hasta Francia ha habido reportes de ello por los últimos tres meses.- Adrien quedo boquiabierto pero luego su expresión fue pensativa.

-¿Tres meses?- Marinette suspiró rodando los ojos.

-Como sea. Regreso luego, espero que hayas comido todo cuando haya regresado.  
-Eh, graci...- ella abandono el camarote antes de poder decir algo. Siguió degustando sus alimentos pero quedó pensativo haciendo cuentas. La puerta volvió a abrirse un poco, y un gato negro entró.  
-¿Plagg? ¿Eres tú?  
-¿Tú que crees? Ahora sí que se han metido en una grande.  
-Pero tú siempre estas ahí para mí. ¿Vienes solo?  
-Conmigo basta. Desharé este barco en polvo y nos iremos nadando.  
-Espera, Plagg. No uses tu poder. Hay algo que quiero que escuches... 

Chloe no estaba del mejor humor, ya era noche y nadie podía levantar su ánimo. Suspiro mirando el reflejo de la luna cuando alguien cubrió desde atrás sus ojos.  
-Adivina quién soy~  
-Sabrina.  
-Oh, siempre adivinas.  
-Sera porque lo haces desde niña.- respondió con claro desgane y Sabrina la tomo de los hombros.  
-Hey, Chloe. No te pongas triste. Adrien y tu primo regresaran con tu prometido para la unión. No me puedo creer que seas la primera de nuestra edad en casarse.- chilló emocionada.- Seguro te verás hermosa en tu arreglo, ¿pero cuando no ha sido así? Serás la más hermosa de todas- Chloe sonrió un poco.  
-Sabes en serio como levantarme el ánimo.  
-Vamos, Chloe. Debes comer. No quieres ser puro hueso cuando Nathaniel regrese.  
-Vale. Suenas ahora como mi madre.- se quejó nadando con la chica hasta que una voz las detuvo.  
-Esa es la verdad. Me siento taaaaan mal que los atraparan por mi culpa.- decía Lila a un grupo de sirenas con falsa pena.  
-Cielos, no me lo creo. ¿Se han jugado la cola por ti?- boqueo Aurore con cierta envidia y Mireille frunció el ceño.  
-No lo creo. Como es eso que se aventuraron para traerte una joya humana.  
-Ya ven. Compiten tanto por mí. Me siento horrible porque ahora sus vidas están en manos de esos piratas.- las dos sirenas sintieron envidia hasta que miraron a Chloe detrás de Lila que estaba con los brazos cruzados.- Espero que estén bien. Es decir, son buenos tritones, me sentiría culpable si algo les pasara.  
-No me digas.- Lila se volvió para ver a Chloe que le dio una bofetada.- ¿Cómo te atreves a mentir usando la ausencia de mi hermano y primo?- Lila se recuperó del golpe más rápido de lo esperado.  
-No miento. Ellos siempre buscan llamar mi atención.  
-Sería al contrario.- soltó Sabrina mirando a Lila con algo cercano a la lastima.  
-Eso es cierto.- siguió Chloe.- Tú siempre buscas hacer algo pegándoteles como una lapa a donde quiera que vayan. Pero adivina que, ellos NO están o estarán, en esta vida o en la otra, interesados en ti.- la empujo con su palma.- Eres una escoria, una mentirosa y bien puedo decir que eres una bruja.- la empujo con más fuerza.- Así que deja de ensuciar sus nombres. Porque ellos nunca se fijaran en alguien tan podrida como tu.- la terminó empujando hacia unas rocas donde su espalda chocó y Chloe se marchó con Sabrina, iba a decirle a su madre lo que esa estaba haciendo y ahora si la pondría lejos de ella. Las sirenas miraron a Lila con expresión desdeñosa y se alejaron murmurando contra ella. Lila musitó absoluto odio hacia Chloe.  
-Veremos quién es la verdadera bruja.- se fue nadando a donde su madre, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para poder ejecutar su plan y deshacerse de una vez por todas de esa maldita...

El viento estaba a su favor y el barco se movía excelso por las aguas pero un par de días bastaron para que Marinette se sintiese cada vez más desconcertada con ese tritón. Pareciera como si no entendiese su situación, iba a venderlo entero o en pedazos.

_-Buenas días, princess, hoy te ves radiante como el sol de la mañana._

_-¿Te he dicho que tu boca es como una hermosa flor del océano?_

_-Luces encantadora cuando frunces el ceño para concentrarte._

_-Gracias por todo, preciosa._

O era idiota o una mente maestra de la manipulación, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema de venderlo este siempre lo negaba yendo por su buen corazón y eso la hacía sentir más y más... culpable. Era cierto que la antigua Marinette se hubiese sentido misericordiosa con este ser, dándole incluso alimento para que se fuera feliz, pero no esta Marinette, la capitana del Ladybug era una persona dura, fría, y que no admitía traición alguna o pagarían con sangre. Suspiró fuerte. Ese tritón en verdad la volvería loca, y cada vez que le preguntaba a Juliet sobre cómo le iba ella desviaba el tema en sus mapas de navegación. Suspiró en la comodidad de su cama y al abrir sus ojos, escucho unos leves ronquidos en dirección a la tina. Amanecería en una hora y estar lista para entonces, comenzó a vestirse en silencio dándole la espalda al tritón para ponerse su camisa cuando escucho un gruñido. Extendió su mano a su espada como reflejo, viendo al tritón despierto y mostrando unos afilados dientes.  
-¿Quién fue el bastardo que te hizo eso?  
-¿Qué?- entonces entendió y descubrió de nuevo su espalda.- Hablas de esto. Me las hizo un lord que buscaba hacerse de mi amiga Alya. El quedo peor.- dijo con un poco de humor que no hizo sonreír al tritón.- Eres extraño.  
-¿Disculpa? Alguien te ha lastimado y dejado su marca en tu blanca piel. Merece que los tiburones lo despedacen y rieguen sus órganos por todo el mar.- se sintió idiota cuando sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, le gustaba un hombre que podía defender a una chica.- ¿Marinette?- ella regresó en sí.

-Nada. Vuelve a dormir, es temprano. Te traeré el desayuno después.  
-Vale. ¿Puedes incluir algo de queso como la última vez?  
-Claro. Tenemos de sobra.  
-Nos vemos luego, princess.  
-Que no me llames así.- salió del camarote y Plagg salió de debajo de la cama, estirándose gustoso.  
-En serio eres raro. ¿Cómo es que te preocupas por ella cuando te ha dicho te venderá en pedazos?  
-Es porque no creo que lo haga. Sabes que podemos ver el alma con solo fijarnos en los ojos y veo en ella un alma pura pero llena de dolor. Además, algo me impulsa hacia ella, como una ola.  
-Pues ojala esta ola no te lleve hasta las rocas.  
-Plagg...  
-Solo digo. Los hijos del mar en serio saben cómo alterarle los nervios a un kwami.- este bostezo.- Dime cuando traigan la comida. Me gusta mucho ese queso que tienen.- el gato negro se ocultó de nuevo bajo la cama y Adrien movió el agua limpia de su tina, la cual ella misma cambio en persona. Nada más quisiera que le quitara esa cadena del cuello o le daría un dolor de cuello. Entonces se preguntó cómo estaría Claude en ese momento.

-Si no escucho gritos seguro que está bien.

El castaño comía mientras escuchaba a la joven leer como todos los días desde que lo atraparon, ella se quedaba a comer con él para que no se sintiese solo, le había hecho preguntas sobre cómo era vivir bajo el mar y si estaba cómodo. Tenia que admitir que era adorable. La joven comía con delicadeza y después de tragar seguía recitando poemas. Cuando su plato quedo vacío, ella cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado.  
-¿Ya has terminado?  
-Si. Debo regresar a trabajar.  
-¿Podrías leerme un poco más?  
-¿Te gusta la poesía?  
-Me gusta tu voz. Pero si hablara en general me gustas tú, hermosa.- ella desvió la mirada posando su mano en su cicatriz.  
-Es cruel decir eso cuando no es verdad.  
-Es verdad.- reclamó pero ella no le miró.- ¿Lo dices por esa marca?  
-El rostro marca el estatus quo en una mujer.  
-¿El qué?  
-O sea que esto me vuelve horrenda para cualquiera y...  
-Eso es una estupidez.- impuso Claude para sorpresa de esta.- Claramente eres bella, tu voz es suave y sincera, tus ojos limpios y puros de luna, y tu rostro ha sido esculpido por seres divinos. ¿Qué es una marca a consideración para alguien que parece por completo traído del cielo?  
-¿Ha-Hablas de ángeles?  
-¿Ángeles?  
-Son seres hermosos y divinos del cielo.  
-Pues eso eres tú. Un ángel. Creo que te llamare así.- ella sintió como si algo perforara su corazón.

-Lo siento...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque tendremos que venderte y no quisiera eso.- él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
-Hey, ¿podrías seguir leyendo para mí? Hazlo como la petición de un moribundo.- Juliet asintió, tomo su silla para ponerla cerca y comenzó a leer mientras este le sonreía embelesado, y que su voz no se atorara de a momentos en su garganta por el sentimiento de culpa que le aquejaba, hasta que cerró el libro.

-Lo siento, pero debo moverte porque necesito bañarme.- eso hizo sonreír al castaño que apoyó su codo en la orilla.

-Adelante, hay espacio para dos.

Marinette caminó por su barco sin notar que una gata de pelaje naranja rojizo con un lunar en la frente la miraba escondida entre los amarres. Al ir al timón, escucho detrás de ella las arcadas de Alya que estaba enferma desde ayer. Cuando termino de vomitar la morena se acercó limpiando su boca con un paño.  
-Te ves diferente.  
-¿Sera el sombrero?  
-No me engañas chica. Tú y Juliet se ven más, ¿cómo decirlo?... Suaves.  
-Tonterías.  
-No, no, es cierto. Se nota que les pasa algo con esos. ¿Acaso ese tritón busca de ti algo más que tus ojos, amiga?  
-Alya…- su voz denotaba la clara advertencia.  
-Bueno, ya. Como quiera ten cuidado. No vaya a ser que haga algo.  
-La que debería tener cuidado eres tú. Y más con un capitán de la marina.  
-Uff, eres insoportable cuando te lo propones.  
-Ya me conoces. ¡Juliet!- la joven dio un respingo, se notaba que se había dado un baño por su cabello húmedo y aroma a jabón.- ¿Cómo es que te has bañado?  
-Yo... amarre al tritón, lo senté en la cama y luego cambie su agua.  
-Debería hacer lo mismo. Estoy cansada de los baños de tinaja.  
-¿Por qué no pides que alguien lo saque de la bañera?- sugirió Alya.  
-¿Y qué moje mi cama? Seguro la cama de Juliet está empapada, ¿o no?- Juliet abrió la boca con un claro sonrojó.

-Sugeriría que pusieras otra ropa de cama o la dejes así, igual hace calor para que se seque.- la joven enterró su vista en los diarios a estudiar huyendo al otro lado del barco. Marinette lo pensó y se decidió a lo que iba a hacer.

Con ayuda de su fuerza y amarrarlo a su cama, al fin podía darse un baño en paz. Colocó un poco de jabón y brotes de lavanda al agua y tras desnudarse entró con un suspiro que hizo estremecer al tritón que tragó duro. La vio lavarse con cuidado y delicadeza cada parte de su piel, enjuagando su cabello que brillo como el cielo nocturno iluminado por estrellas.  
-Plagg.- gruño a lo bajo.- Sal de aquí, ya.  
-¿Y por qué debería?- susurró el gato desde debajo de la cama.  
-Ahora.- el felino se escabulló y salió por la puerta cerrandola. Adrien se aclaró la garganta intentando no brillar.- Debo decir que me pones difícil el no caer ante tus encantos, princesa.  
-¿En serio? Porque no he hecho nada para ello.  
-Créeme, lo haces y es una tortura.- notó cada cicatriz de su cuerpo y luego una cicatriz en su mano derecha.- No entiendo como un alma pura ha sido herida. ¿Quién te ha hecho todo eso?  
-Cada marca tiene su historia. Pero mi historia es triste.  
-Por favor. Quisiera saber.- ella frunció el ceño pero no se negó a su petición.  
-Cuando niña mi padre se casó con mi madre, una mujer de China. Vivíamos bien y sin preocupaciones hasta que una enfermedad azoto nuestro pueblo. Le echaron la culpa a mi madre así como otros extranjeros. Tenía 5 años cuando nos apedrearon con otros, pero mis padres me protegieron hasta la muerte.- Adrien sintió el dolor escondido en sus palabras.- Fui a un orfanato, mis rasgos orientales no eran muy prominentes así que me dejaron quedar pero la directora del lugar era muy cruel, decía que yo era un ser indigno y que no debí haber nacido. Tiempo después fui contratada para ser una criada en una mansión, allí conocí a Alya y Juliet, mis amigas, y la ama de llaves era muy amable, se llamaba Caline, pero no así con los señores de la casa. Eran crueles, déspotas, y si te atrevías a mirarlos o hacer algo que fuera inapropiado a sus ojos te azotaban o lastimaban. Esta herida de mi mano fue por robar una manzana para Alya que fue injustamente castigada. Y me siguieron llamando indigna en esa casa. Es una palabra que quedó grabada en mi piel por esos que así lo creían.- suspiró.- Nos fuimos una noche cuando el señor de la casa quiso abusar de Caline. Lo matamos entre y enterramos su cuerpo pero el crimen ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Vivimos en las calles donde más de una vez estuvimos en peligro... Varias veces creímos que moriríamos.  
-¿Y escogiste esta vida?  
-Era esto o ser prostituta. Decidimos que ser piratas era lo mejor.  
-Tu mundo es cruel. Ya veo porque hablas con palabras crueles a veces aunque no las sientas.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Como eso de que vas a vendernos.  
-Oh, voy a hacerlo. Créeme.  
-Dices eso pero tus palabras son huecas. No siento la intensión en estas, eres buena Marinette.- estaba harta de que dijera eso de ella, se levantó chorreando agua por todo su cuerpo y caminó hacia el tritón.  
-He sido muy paciente contigo pero no logro encontrar razón alguna más que buscas congraciarte conmigo para no venderte.  
-Eso sería un plus.  
-¿Quieres arrancarme los ojos?  
-¡No! Eso no lo hacemos. Es considerado tabú.  
-Ah, sí. Lo has mencionado antes.- dijo recordando cómo el tritón le pedía que le contara dónde o cuándo sucedían los ataques.- Entonces dime de una vez qué quieres de mí, porque me confundes y no quiero lidiar con eso hoy.- lo vio abrir la boca, su voz no salía sin embargo, ella sintió sus manos atadas acunar su rostro con delicadeza y esos ojos verdes la miraron con adoración.  
-Te quiero a ti.- su sinceridad la arrolló, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y las palabras atoradas en su boca, el tritón se acercó a ella, tan cerca de sus labios que sentía su aliento cálido y un leve brillo dorado en su piel.- Marinette...  
Las balas de cañón se escucharon tan cerca como si los tuvieran juntos, los gritos de batalla comenzaron a resonar.  
-¡Mierda!- Marinette se puso los pantalones y botas para salir con solo la chaqueta encima dejando su camisa.  
-¡Marinette!  
-Ya vuelvo. Voy a matar a unos hijos de puta.- y no mentía, de verdad iba a matar a alguien.

Con cada minuto que pasaba Adrien se sentía tenso, asustado, pero más que nada inútil. Porque quería de verdad poder ayudar a Marinette, escuchaba los gritos y los cañones junto con el sonido de espadas. Apretó los dientes. Si estuviera en el mar las cosas serían diferentes...  
-Tss, tsss.  
-¿Plagg?- vio al gato entrar por la ventana y caer con gracia en la orilla de la tina.  
-Chico, si vieras semejante masacre que hay afuera.  
-¿Tan malo es?  
-Sólo diré que tu chica es peor que una banda de tiburones. ¿Seguro que ella es la que quieres como pareja?  
-¡Plagg!- la voz vino de la ventana y una gata de pelaje naranja con una mancha negra entro.  
-¡Mi dulcecito de mar! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine aquí para ayudar. Pero con lo que pasa afuera se me ha revuelto el estómago.  
-Ven conmigo mi cubito de azúcar. Yo te cuidare.  
-Tikki, ¿y los otros?- pregunto Adrien.  
-Vienen siguiéndolos. Yo tuve suerte de alcanzarlos gracias a una corriente pero están a horas de camino.  
-Oh, me alegro.- suspiró agradecido y Tikki arqueó la ceja.  
-¿De qué me he perdido?  
-Oh, mi Tikki. Deja te cuento lo que he tenido que sufrir con este cabeza de pepino de mar. 

Pronto gritos de victoria se escucharon y la capitana entro en su camarote cubierta de sangre y con chaqueta abierta casi mostrando sus senos, orgullosa de haber destrozado a quienes se atrevieron a interrumpirla. El tesoro de esos piratas era bueno y ahora sus hombres llevaban los arcones hacia la bodega.  
-Muy bien. ¿Por dónde íbamos?- pregunto orgullosa de recuperar su temple de pirata.- Ah, sí. Decías que me querías.- dijo con leve burla en su voz.- Vaya que me siento halagada. Pero tendrás que demostrar cuánto me quieres si quieres que te crea.  
-¿D-Demostrarlo?  
-Demostrar cuanto me quieres de verdad.- sus dedos delinearon su pecho hasta jalarlo de la cadena.- Y que tanto eres capaz de hacer para demostrarlo.- Adrien trago duro comenzando a brillar, porque la situación se había vuelto demasiado excitante de repente...

Marinette se lavó quitándose toda la sangre y después se dejó puesto su abrigo, dejando ver sus senos erectos mientras que sus piernas estaban por completo abiertas al tritón que lamia embriagado por su sabor y aroma su intimidad.  
-Mmmm~ Eres muy bien. Oh~- cada tanto jalaba la cadena, para que entendiese quien estaba a cargo. Pero se retorció cuando la lengua de este acaricio su botón y comenzó a penetrarla con su lengua. Gimió a lo bajo intentando contener su voz para no dar un concierto nocturno, sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis.- Muy bien… eres muy bueno… ¡Mmmmh!- jaló a Adrien hacia arriba justo antes de que pudiera correrse en su boca. Adrien miró hipnotizado aquel fluido salir de ella y con esfuerzo a pesar de la cadena que oprimía su cuello, acercó su rostro para beber algo de ella. Marinette gimió, pero volvió a jalarlo y este la contemplo con mirada suplicante y con un brillo dorado en su piel.  
-Marinette...  
-No así tritón travieso.- ella lo acerco sujetando sus manos atadas y lo beso. Fue un beso absolutamente fogoso, que guardaba algo más que simple lujuria o excitación, era como si sus cuerpos ardieran como el infierno. Se separaron y Adrien sintió como jalaba la cadena y ella recobrando su sonrisa arrogante, lo empujo en la cama, donde pudo apreciar la clara erección de este.  
-Vaya... Nunca había visto el de un tritón. Se ve chistoso.- lo sujeto en sus manos, Adrien gimió cuando ella acaricio las protuberancias que iban a lo largo de este, eran suaves pero no frágiles. Con una sonrisa despiadada se acercó y su lengua paso sobre de estas a todo lo largo, escuchándolo casi gritar del placer.  
-M-Ma... Mari...  
-¿Tu punto débil?- este asintió y ella succiono esa parte provocando que gritara.- Tranquilo. Van a pensar que te estoy torturando. Pero lo disfrutas, ¿no?  
-Si...

-Sí, que.  
-Si mi capitana.- sonrió complacida.  
-Muy bien. Creo que voy a compensarte ahora mismo.

Ella se puso sobre su miembro. Juntando sus sexos y moviéndose sobre este sintiendo ese simple roce mandar ramalazos de fuego a su vientre. Siguió con la tortura de ambos y Adrien no paraba de gemir; tenía que admitir que su tritón era un chico muy atractivo, así que haciendo a un lado un mechón de su cabello ella se inclinó a besarle, mordisqueando su labio inferior un poco y después soltarlo pasando su lengua por este y después atrapando la lengua del joven para succionarla un poco más. Cuando lo sintió palpitar ella se separó y su mano acarició de arriba abajo su miembro hinchado apretando un poco y al fin soltándolo dejando que regara su semilla sobre de ella, abundante y cálida.

-Nada mal. Serías un amante decente seguro.

-Mi señora…- la llamó suplicante.- Por favor, por favor dame la oportunidad de poder…

-¿De qué? ¿Quieres follarme? ¿Entrar en mí y hacerme gritar?

-Quiero hacerte el amor.- declaró con voz ronca.- Y sí, quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre mi capitana.

La forma en la que lo dijo la hizo estremecer, ella sonrió y apoyó sus manos en su pecho.

-Muy bien, nunca lo he hecho con un tritón y debes considerarte afortunado. Ahora, más te vale complacerme o ese pene tuyo no valdrá nada en el mercado.

Sujetó su duro miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de su intimidad, los ojos de Adrien estaban mirando atento lo que sería su unión y Marinette intentó ocultar la pena que le producía de repente esos ojos verdes. Poco a poco sus caderas bajaron, lentamente disfrutando de las sensaciones que le producía. Era grande, pero bien podía tomarlo entero, lo consideraría un reto. Introdujo más de la punta. Ambos temblaron a la vez ante esa unión. Adrien apretó los dientes, controlándose para no alzar sus caderas y penetrarla por completo, prolongando su tortura hasta que ella al fin ella se detuvo y al verla sintió su corazón hincharse por ella, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos oscurecidos, y estaba seguro que lo brillaba en sus ojos eran pequeñas lágrimas. No pudo más. Que Neptuno le perdonara, si seguía reprimiendo eso que sentía por ella. Marinette comenzó a moverse lento, con un erótico movimiento de cadera similar a una danza, Adrien miraba extasiado sus caderas, su vientre temblar, y su miembro desaparecer de ese interior apretado y cálido.

Su cordura se ahogó.

Marinette tenía los ojos entrecerrados, por lo que al sentir las manos libres del tritón en sus caderas la hicieron exaltarse.  
-¿Que? ¿Cómo demonios es que...? ¡Ah!- lo sintió entrar hasta la empuñadura.

-Lo siento tanto, no puedo más mi capitana.  
Comenzó a mover sus caderas para penetrarla más profundo, sintiendo cada parte de su ser temblar, moviéndose rápido y duro. Marinette ya no pudo acallar sus gemidos, sintiendo como era empalada por el rígido miembro de ese tritón que comenzaba a palpitar en su interior. Intentó desesperada de detenerlo, pero sus manos estaban fuertemente aferrada a sus caderas. Nunca se había sentido así, no recordaba que fuera tan intenso, una bola ardiente a punto de explotar en su interior se estaba formando y estaba a punto de explotar. La estaba ahogando en el placer. Escuchando el morboso sonido que sus cuerpos hacían en cada choque con sus fluidos derramándose sin control. La penetró golpeando su interior intentando traspasarla, y entonces su orgasmo la golpeo como una ola. Gimiendo al unísono mientras se derramaba en el otro. Ella creyó que no podía haber algo más impresionante que lo que acababa de pasar... Se equivocó. Se quedó sin aire al sentirlo crecer en su interior, diferente, anclándose en sus paredes y llegando tan adentro que sentía que la rompería. Adrien la empujo a la cama y ella sintió como si un pulpo la apresara y luego ese miembro la golpeo en su interior.  
-¡Para por favor, Adrien~!...  
Usando su fuerza Adrien impulsó su cuerpo hacia ella, sintiendo un segundo orgasmo por su parte que lo hizo gemir ante sus apretadas paredes. Casi se puso sobre Marinette que no pudo más que abrir sus piernas todo lo posible sintiendo que le sacaba el aire en cada embestida. Escuchándolo llamarla a la vez que cimbraba su cama. Marinette se retorció en sus brazos, liberando sus brazos para sujetarse desesperada de la cabecera y emitir gemidos o gritos al sentirlo palpitante a punto de correrse en su interior.

-Mi capitana, mi dulce princess… Neptuno me ha dado un gran regalo en esta vida.- capturó un momento sus labios ahogando sus desesperados gemidos.

Ese tritón la había engañado, no era tan inocente, era un demonio de agua, uno que por tonta cayó en su trampa y ahora pagaba con su cordura porque sentía que su cuerpo no sería el mismo. Sintió su aliento cálido golpear su piel, su brillo la cegaba de momentos, y el choque de sus cuerpos ante esa unión ilícita la estaba volviendo loca sabiendo que en lo profundo de su ser ese miembro de tritón casi estaba matándola de placer. La hizo mirarlo y sus miradas se encontraron antes de fundirse en un desesperado beso que callara todos sus gemidos y gritos. Adrien la penetro de forma insana casi hasta desgarrarla, las piernas de ella lo buscaron aun ante la incómoda pero excitante posición, fue la primera en caer presa del placer y este le siguió llenándola hasta desbordar de su ser... 

En la madrugada, Adrien la miraba desde la tina mientras ella se colocaba un fino camisón de seda.  
-Ni se te ocurra decir nada.  
-Fue... más allá de lo imaginado.- ella lo fulmino por haber desobedecido su orden con deseos de abofetearlo.- No me mires así. No te quite los ojos. De verdad estoy enamorado de ti Marinette.  
-B-Bueno... admito que fue mucho más que satisfactorio nuestro encuentro. Pero no se volverá a repetir... Así que a dormir. Y no te pases de listo, que bien puedo volver a amarrarte y esta vez con grilletes como el de tu cuello.- apagó la vela y Adrien sonrió, murmurando unas palabras tan claras como el agua.  
-Mentirosa.- y Marinette le lanzo su zapatilla que para su mala suerte no le dio...

Chloe no podía estar tranquila. Tenía un presentimiento que no la dejaba dormir. Al menos tenía el consuelo de sus padres y de Sabrina que había confirmado la mentira de Lila a su madre que estaba tan disgustada que ni siquiera le había dedicado palabra a Audrey que buscaba su favor. Pero eso no quitaba el desasosiego en su interior. Su mano pasó por la peineta dorada que su amado Nathaniel le dio como símbolo de su compromiso, fue tan original, cuando otros daban anillos, pulseras o collares, él le hizo con su alma una peineta. Lo amó tanto en ese momento… Suspiro y sintió las manos fuerte de su padre en sus hombros.  
-No debes inquietarte, hija. Regresaran antes de lo que crees.  
-Ay, papá. Hay algo que me tiene inquieta.  
-Si es por la hija de Audrey...  
-¿Y a quien le importa esa? Puede escupir cuanta palabra ponzoñosa quiera.  
-Chloe...  
-Lo siento. Pero sabes que no la aguanto.  
-Heredaste mi ojo para juzgar a la gente.- Chloe sonrió a medias y luego bajó la mirada.  
-Es que... es un miedo constante. No sabría como describirlo.  
-Tal vez deberíamos ver al Sabio para tranquilizarte. Siempre has sido más empática en ciertos asuntos del mar, quizás hasta tengas un segundo don.  
-Me gustaría, yo...  
-¡Han regresado! ¡Han regresado!- gritó Sabrina pero no había alegría en su voz. Chloe nadó a gran velocidad donde la gente comenzó a reunirse y contuvo el aliento al ver a un tritón y a Breezy con un Nathaniel inconsciente.  
-No... ¡Nathaniel!- sus padres se colocaron a su lado. Y André junto con otros llegó confundido ante la escena.  
-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto André y la kwami comenzó a hablar.  
-Un grupo de medusas nos cerraron el paso. Fue de lo más raro. Fueron directos a atacar a este joven y apenas y logro zafarse de sus tentáculos. Auch.- el Sabio se acercó y tomo a la kwami en sus manos donde pudo ver una herida en un costado.- Lo protegí lo mejor que pude, Maestro pero... Falle.- dijo mirando en dirección al Sabio que había escuchado lo ocurrido.  
-No fallaste, Breezy. Lo hiciste muy bien. Este joven pudo haber muerto.- dos sirenas se acercaron detrás del maestro, Audrey, y otra sirena de cola azul oscuro y aletas blancas.- Natalie, necesitare tu ayuda con las curaciones.

-Sí, señor.  
-Audrey, necesitare que recojas lo necesario para comenzar una cura.  
-Claro, maestro.- dijo con voz zalamera.  
Chloe vio cómo se llevaban a su prometido y su madre la abrazó para que llorara en su pecho. Y ante el dolor de su hija, Gabriel se interpuso a André que estaba preocupado.  
-Quiero ir a por mi hijo y mi sobrino.  
-Gabriel, ya han ido bastantes. No puedes. Ya no eres un soldado.  
-Soy uno de los más fuertes de aquí. Déjame ir, conozco mi derecho a pesar que ya no forme parte de la guardia real como antiguo capitán.- André lo pensó pero termino por asentir.  
-Nada y que Neptuno cuide de ti.- el tritón asintió y luego se volvió a su familia.  
-No tardare. Volveré con ellos.  
-Cuídate, mi amor.- Gabriel beso las frentes de las dos sirenas que amaba y con lanza en mano salió nadando veloz. Emilie intento calmar a su hija que hipaba desconsolada.- Ven cariño. Vamos a ver a Nathaniel.- la joven asintió y se marcharon. Pero unas cuantas sirenas comenzaron a murmurar.  
-Pobre Chloe, no me imagino lo que debe estar pasando.  
-No lo sé. ¿No crees que Neptuno la está castigando? He escuchado cosas sobre ella.  
-Yo también. Se dice que la han visto de noche con actitudes extrañas.  
-No me sorprendería que el mar la castigara.  
Sirenas y tritones murmuraban, pasando las palabras como caramelos que se vuelven ácidos con el tiempo. Lila sonrió complacida y nado admirando como un simple chisme podía convertirse en una red dispuesta a ahocar a su víctima.

-Pues saben, yo he visto a Chloe haciendo ciertas cosas...

Tikki miraba la luna llena que desaparecía dentro de muy poco, se asomó unos momentos al camarote y ahora todos dormían. Sintió algo en esa muchacha que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años con algún humano o ser místico y eso le puso a pensar… miró hacia las velas del barco y notó el viento que las movía. Esperaba que Sain y Breezy no perdieran el rastro, pero tal vez era el destino quien estaba moviendo el barco a su destino. Plagg se puso a su lado.

-¿Cómo es que nadie los escucho? Tendré pesadillas en la noche.

-Pienso que sería lindo. Ya fui a ver a Claude y también está muy bien con esa terrestre que escogió.

-Para gustos los míos, no hay nada mejor que una siesta, un queso añejo y tu compañía mi dulce terroncito.

-Hace mucho que no estábamos en tierra, ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, debemos aprovechar un poco. Pero sabes cómo es esto, hay ciclos que estamos en tierra, otros en mar, y otros dormidos.- Plagg notó algo en Tikki.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es sobre lo que dijo Adrien acerca de los supuestos ataques?

-No lo sé, es que… la rueda del destino se está moviendo pero hay algo… lo puedo sentir, pero no sé si es bueno o malo.

-Bah, como sea sabes que estamos juntos en esto terroncito, en las buenas y en las malas me tendrás contigo.- ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre su amigo haciéndolo sonrojar, sus cosas se juntaron y contemplaron la luna en lo que restaba de la noche.

Entre tanto dentro del camarote, Marinette miraba fijamente a Adrien sentada junto a la bañera. Se llevó la mano al corazón, triste por el destino que ella trazó para él.

-Marinette…- ella se volvió a verle pero él seguía dormido.- No eres indigna… eres mi princess…- una lágrima cayó de los ojos de ella sin que se diera cuenta, sintiendo que un peso invisible hecho por esa palabra que escuchó una y otra vez en su niñez desaparecía con parte de su actitud de capitana del Ladybug, quedando sólo Marinette, la joven de buen corazón.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Cielos, en verdad que este capítulo me ha costado, pero en el próximo tendremos acción y quizás algo más de…. Ok, pañuelos en mano por favor. Así pues les agradezco de corazón todavía seguirme, por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows, así pues…. Dejen, review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperios y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	26. Tritones piratas

**Hola a todos! Uff, la verdad me he adelantado unas horas a la publicación pero ¿qué más da? Adoro sacar una sonrisa a quien pueda y pronto terminará lo de esta vida pasada, estamos a unos capítulos del final, los secretos se revelan y las dudas se disipan, así pues, espero que les guste tanto este capítulo como a mí me encantó escribirlo, y sin más qué decir a parte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 26.  
Tritones piratas.

Los días pasaron y Marinette tenía el ceño fruncido en el timón. Alya la miraba con la ceja arqueada.  
-Oye, ¿te has hecho algo? Tu piel se ve más lozana.

-Duermo más temprano.- respondió con sequedad pero era una vil mentira. Porque en su camarote, un tritón la había tentado. Era un experto seductor, un tramposo de sonrisa ladina, y también... Un amante increíble.

_-Eres tan hermosa... tan perfecta.- gemía este mientras succionaba sus senos y ella no dejaba de mover sus caderas mientras el agua de la tina se agitaba alrededor.- Marinette... eres mía.- declaro antes de hacerla gemir con fuerza al correrse y luego llenarla con su esencia, dejando su cuerpo lánguido sobre él.- Mi Marinette, mi princess… sólo mía._

Marinette tenía un tic en su ojo. ¿Suya? No, por supuesto que no. Ella no le pertenecía a nadie, pero entonces... ¿porque estaba pensando en cómo no venderlo?

-¡Barco a la vista!- grito desde arriba Alix.- ¡Es un barco de la realeza!  
Marinette sonrió. Era el segundo barco de la realeza que se encontraban desde que había capturado a los tritones junto con un barco mercantil.

-¡Prepárense todos! ¡Vamos a por ese botín!

Juliet entro en el camarote y miro al tritón que la estaba esperando.

-Hola mi ángel. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Otro barco para robar. Iba una princesa.

-¿Y robar te hace feliz?

-La verdad es una forma de vida a la cual me he acostumbrado. Y la mayoría de aquí tiene familias a las que alimentar.

-Vale, entiendo. ¿Y qué te hace feliz entonces?- ella se sentó en la orilla de la tina y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo que me hace feliz son las pequeñas cosas. Amo leer, aprender cosas nuevas, amo el brillo del mar y amo la libertad.

-Y…- ella notó su sonrisa socarrona y emitió un soplo a lo bajo.

-Y también te amo a ti, tritón tramposo.- este sonrió y se acercó a ella besando sus labios.- Deja te quito esta cadena, sé que esta floja pero seguro te ha de molestar.

-No tanto como antes.- era increíble cómo es que alguien podría enamorarse, ellos dos lo habían hecho al conocerse, hablando y entre risas. Juliet amaba su compañía y Claude amaba su inteligencia y su buen corazón.- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a tu capitana, mon ange?

-No lo sé. ¿Estás seguro que tu amigo está enamorando a Marinette?

-Por supuesto. Adrien está loco por ella, y es listo. No deberías preocuparte de nada.

-Mmm. Si tú lo dices… aunque creo que la vero de mal humor últimamente.- reflexionó con ceño fruncido y Claude la abrazo de la cintura y la acerco a él.

-Confía en mí. Eso quiere decir que él lo está haciendo de maravilla.

-Es que aun trato de encontrar las palabras de cómo decirle que me enamore de nuestro pequeño botín.

-Dile que mi carisma y mi encanto te hicieron caer redondita.- ella sonrió sonrojada.- Y deberías descartar lo de pequeño conmigo, ya que también soy un gran amante en todos los sentidos.- su cara ardió por completo.

-¡No creo poder decirle eso!

Tocaron a la puerta. Y Alya le llamó desde afuera.

-¡Juliet! ¡Marinette nos llama!

-¡V-Voy!- le dio un beso en los labios a Claude y se enderezó para volver a ponerle el grillete en el cuello por si alguien entraba en su ausencia.- Te veo luego. Te traeré la comida.

-Claro mi amor. Ve.- ella se fue y el tritón suspiro. Bajo la cama salió Tikki y este le sonrió.- ¿Ya ves porque estoy loco por ella?

-A Sain esto le dará un ataque.- rio Tikki.

-Eso seguro. Pero quiero que esa humana venga conmigo al mar.

-Si ella acepta...

-Lo ha hecho ya. Y pronto sellaré todo.- Tikki asintió y salió por la ventana sin ser notada por nadie hasta llegar donde los piratas estaban reunidos, y se puso a lado de Plagg tras unos barriles.

Los piratas reían y celebraban repartiendo ron y cerveza. Alya se negó a beber sintiendo náuseas y Marinette estaba sentada sobre una elegante silla de madera rodeada de un montón de oro y joyas.

-Compañeros. Quisiera decirles que estoy contenta de este botín que se repartirá muy pronto entre vosotros.- todos gritaron de júbilo.- Y ante ello quiero dar a conocer una decisión que me ha tomado mucho tomar. Desde este momento decreto que nos quedaremos con los tritones.- pronto la alegría desapareció reemplazada por la confusión. Juliet fue la única que sonrió.

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto Ivan confundido. Y Alix se levantó de su sitio azotando el puño en la mesa.

-¡Esos tritones valen su peso en oro!- Marinette le dedicó una mirada fulminante que la hizo sentarse. Marinette pasó sus dedos suavemente por su tarro.

-En estos días que hemos conservado a esos tritones nuestra suerte ha mejorado. Nuestro botín se ha duplicado o casi triplicado de lo que no había estado en meses y no hemos tenido problemas con la marina. Hemos sido imparables, hemos acabado con nuestros enemigos, y nos hemos robado sus botines. Díganme, ¿no es mucha coincidencia?- todos se miraron asimilando todo.

-Eso es verdad.- apoyo Max.- A decir verdad es sorprendente la velocidad con que hemos logrado casi triplicar nuestro oro en tan poco tiempo. Es casi como magia.

-Es cierto.- reconoció Alya.- Esos peces en verdad nos han dado suerte.- pronto todos comenzaron a asentir y Juliet agregó para los más desconfiados.

-Además, comparado a como los íbamos a vender nos hemos hecho de un mayor botín.- enseguida las dudas se disiparon y Marinette se levantó de su lugar.

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Nos quedaremos con los tritones!

Todos corearon a la vez y ambos gatos se miraron sorprendidos al ver que esas chicas lograron salvar las colas de los chicos. A lo lejos, nubes de tormenta se comenzaron a formar...

Extraños acontecimientos comenzaron a suceder para la gente del mar que comenzó a sentirse enferma, y el líder no podía creer que su gente enfermara de la noche a la mañana, medusas atacaban a la gente y estas caían enfermas con alta fiebre, los remedios normales parecían no funcionar.

-Me quemo… ¡Me quemo!- exclamó Nathaniel tendido en algas curativas.

-¡Natalie, ayúdalo!

-Sí, maestro.- la sirena puso sus manos en el joven que ardía en fiebre y pronto sintió el frescor en el agua.

-¿Que ocurre, Sabio?- preguntó el líder preocupado.- ¿Por qué pasa esto?

-Me temo que hay algo malo con las medusas que han atacado, me temo que sea algo relacionado a habilidades de magia negra.

-¿Cómo? Acaso tus aprendices...

-¿Ellas? No. Las tengo vigiladas pero Natalie no sería capaz y Audrey no cuenta con las habilidades suficientes.

-Entonces...

-Señor.- se presentó un soldado.- Hemos escuchado rumores de alguien visto haciendo cosas raras parecidas a conjuros.

-Es cierto.- aportó una sirena que visitaba a un enfermo.- También que habla sola y el agua se siente helada y turbia a su lado.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién ha osado de hacer este maleficio?- la voz de una sirena surgió entre todas.

-Es Chloe, la hija de Emilie.- se acercó Audrey con humildad al soberano.- Y es cierto, mi hija me ha contado que la ha visto a mitad de la noche haciendo cosas raras al agua, incluido recitar cantos extraños.

-Tráiganla ante mí. Si se resiste arréstenla.

-Sí, señor.- dos soldados se fueron a donde Chloe. El Sabio se volvió a su aprendiz.

-¿Por qué no reportaste esto antes, Audrey?

-Disculpe maestro, pero quería estar segura y que no fuese algo de la imaginación de mi hija o simples chismes.

-¿Y no pudiste decirlo para que lo investigaran?- preguntó Natalie al terminar con Nathaniel.- Es extraño que una joven sepa conjuros…

-Sabemos que hay antiguos conjuros sin encontrar en el mar, quizás ella encontró alguno.- encaró a Natalie que la miraba sin inmutarse.

-Ya, ya.- las separó el Sabio.- Veremos si esto es verdad. Mientras tanto sigan con lo suyo.- las dos sirenas se separaron para seguir con sus labores pero el Sabio quedó pensativo y con el ceño fruncido acariciando su barba.

Chloe iba con un paquete en mano, llevaba alimento para Nathaniel y esperaba poder verlo esta vez, porque los enfermos por ataques estaban recluidos. Sintió la mano de su tío en su hombro.

-Tranquila, Chloe, seguro que esta vez te dejan verle.- su tío les estaba apoyando ya que su esposa había ido en la expedición de rescate.

-Es cierto cariño.- dijo su madre para tranquilizarla.- Seguro que nos dejarán verle y estará loco de verte.

-Eso espero, me ha costado atrapar estos peces, sé que son sus favoritos.

-Y seguro le van a encantar.- abrazó a su hija para infundir confianza.

-¡Alto ahí!- dos soldados se interpusieron en su camino. Emilie se puso frente a ellos al notar su hostilidad.

-¿Qué buscan, señores?- preguntó el tío de esta con molestia.

-Tenemos ordenes de llevar a esta sirena a con el líder.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Nathaniel?- se adelantó Chloe preocupada y los soldados aprovecharon para sujetarla.

-Vendrá con nosotros.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltenme!

-¡Suelten a mi hija!- iba a intervenir pero Emilie fue sujetada desde atrás por el otro soldado.

-¡Suelte a mi cuñada!- el tritón sujetó al soldado por detrás pero casi de inmediato la jefa de la guardia lo quitó de encima.

-¡Nada de escándalos! Llévensela ahora.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Por qué se la llevan?- reclamó Emilie furiosa y Nora no se tentó el corazón al hablar.

-Porque es acusada de provocar la enfermedad de varias personas y de practicar magia negra. No espete condescendencia por ello.

-Esperen, eso es imposible. ¡Chloe!

-¡Mama!- y sin poder hacer algo se llevaron a Chloe, ante la mirada de algunos testigos de los cuales estaba Lila que sonrió de forma torcida al ver que su plan iba a la perfección…

Un trueno rompió la calma de esa noche y todo mundo estaba en posición. Cayeron en una inminente tormenta la cual los tomo por sorpresa. Todos estaban en posiciones, los truenos iluminaron los cielos y el agua los golpeaba feroz. Adrien se sintió preocupado y también Claude, cada uno acompañado de un kwami. Adrien escuchó el rugir de la tormenta y Plagg tenía las garras bien puestas en la cama de Marinette sintiendo el barco mecerse con violencia.

-Ay, no debí comerme ese pedazo extra, ugh...- Adrien no dijo nada, su cuello estaba liberado de la cadena ya que minutos antes Marinette había entrado y se la había quitado.

_-El barco sufrirá algunas sacudidas y no quiero que te rompas el cuello._

_-Marinette, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Una tormenta. Eso es lo que pasa. Y por cierto, más vale que salgamos de esta porque convencía la tripulación de no venderlos porque nos traían suerte._

_-¿En serio?- habló feliz al comprobar la bondad del corazón de su princesa.- Oh, Marinette, yo…- un relámpago interrumpió el momento._

_-Rayos, es inevitable después de todo._

_-Espera, ¡Marinette!- quiso detenerla pero ella salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás._

Escucharon gritos acompañados de un fuerte relámpago que iluminó todo el espacio.

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!- gritaron desde afuera y Adrien se apoyó en la tina.

-¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó Plagg.

-Tengo que ver qué ocurre. No puedo quedarme aquí.- cayó como un peso muerto en el suelo y debido al bamboleo del barco su cuerpo fue arrastrado a una esquina y luego a la otra. Tuvo que usar sus garraspara poder anclarse en el suelo, pero no tuvo necesidad de arrastrarse porque el barco hizo lo propio y este se golpeó el hombro con la puerta.

Había visto a Marinette abrir esa puerta docenas de veces, así que no fue difícil abrirla y ver el exterior. Tomó el pomo, giró y jaló abriendo la puerta. El cielo era gris y plomizo, las olas golpearon el barco casi tragándose a los piratas que se sujetaban de donde estaban. El marco se mecía violentamente y vio una vela se estaba quemando encima a pesar de la tormenta.

-¡Ahogarlo con la vela menor! ¡Si perdemos la mayor no podremos navegar!

Vio a Marinette correr junto con otros para sujetar la vela, una ola los golpeo y la vio tomar una soga con fuerza junto con otra chica morena y un par de hombres.

-¡Tiren!- obedecieron y luego ella corto las sogas con su espada y la vela en llamas se soltó desapareciendo entre la tormenta. Algunos celebraron pero Marinette sabía que aun había peligro.

-¡Aseguren las velas restantes! ¡Que ningún nudo este suelto en los cañones!- Adrien estaba asombrado, aun en la tormenta se veía como una diosa imponente de brillantes ojos. De repente algo ocurrió. Una de las sogas que sostenía uno de los cañones se solto y este fue directo a Marinette.

-¡Marinette!- fue demasiado tarde, el cañón la golpeo y cayó a las oscuras aguas de la tormenta.- ¡NOOOO!- salió y dejó que el movimiento del barco lo arrastrara al agua.

-¡Adrien!- gritó Plagg que salió del cuarto, viendo al tritón saltar al agua a por su amada.

Adrien busco a Marinette y no tardó en encontrarla, se estaba hundiendo, la se había enredado en su pierna con el cañón y caía irremediablemente al vacío. Había perdido su espada y apenas y podía doblarse para alcanzar su cuchillo de su bota. El pecho le dolía y exhaló lo último que le quedaba de aire. Creyó por un momento que moriría, pero dos brillantes gemas verdes la miraron de frente y sus labios fueron cubiertos por unos firmes y cálidos labios que conocía muy bien. Sintió sus pulmones expandirse y aspiró con fuerza dándose cuenta que estaba respirando bajo el agua. Adrien le sonrió y cortó la cuerda de su pierna, sujetando a su amada pirata que seguía sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes, ahora todo irá bien.

Encima de ellos el barco parecía a punto de volcarse y Marinette veía con impotencia la situación.

-¡Hey! ¡Adrien!- Claude apareció y Adrien sonrió.

-¡Claude! ¿Cómo?

-De la misma forma que tú. Plagg estaba todo remojado cuando llegó conmigo.- drien se rio pero volvió su vista al barco.

-Vamos, pues. Hay cosas que hacer.

Adrien estrecho con fuerza a Marinette con su brazo, y los tritones comenzaron a moverse en un círculo, cada uno en sentido contrario al otro abriéndolo más y más bajo el barco. Pronto la nave se estabilizo a pesar de la tormenta, y cuando los tritones se detuvieron uno frente al otro alzaron sus manos y una ola surgió elevando la nave y lanzándola a metros del mar hacia adelante. Toda la tripulación grito sujetándose de donde fuera. Abajo nadaron con velocidad, pasando junto al otro en una coordinación perfecta que creo una corriente que impulso la nave veloz más lejos en otra ola. Juliet sujeta al mástil con la vista hacia el cielo y pudo constatar que la tormenta iba pasando de ellos. El barco se movió a una velocidad nunca antes vista y otra ola los elevó y los volvió a alejar más de la tormenta.

En poco el cielo quedo despejado y todos se miraron entre sí.

Juliet corrió hacia la orilla buscando a los tritones pero no les veía.

-¡Hey!- ella sonrió al escuchar a Claude del otro lado y corrió viéndolo a él con el otro tritón Marinette.- ¿Nos lanzan una red?- Alya al ver a su amiga a salvo sonrió.

-¡Ya oyeron idiotas! ¡Sáquenlos del agua!

-¡Y traigan tinas grandes!- grito Juliet también.

El manto de la noche los cubrió, habían perdido una de las velas menores pero el ambiente era de fiesta al dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros de la tripulación. Colocaron collares de oro sobre ellos y les pusieron sombreros piratas.

-Bienvenidos a la tripulación.

-Tritones y piratas, menuda cosa.

Todo mundo reía y Claude le dio un trago a una cerveza y lo saboreo un rato.

-Ugh, amargo.

-Toma zumo.- le dio Juliet su vaso.- A mí tampoco me gusta mucho el alcohol.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me hablas qué tipo de bebidas te gustan en tu cuarto?- ella se sonrojó.

-Pfft, como quieras. ¡Este tritón quiere descansar! ¡Llévenlo a mi habitación!

Marinette camina para darle espacio a Adrien de conocer a los demás pero le pareció raro no ver a Alya pululando como polilla a la luz cerca de Adrien. Normalmente su curiosidad era innata, y las había metido en más problemas de los que podía contar pero la encontró en la parte más alejada vomitando de nuevo.

-¿Alya?

-He-Hey, capitana. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado enferma por días. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Yo no...

-Alya. Como tu amiga, y no como tu capitana, dime que pasa.- de repente vio grandes lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga y entonces se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Marineeeette! Creo que estoy embarazada.

-¿Embarazada? ¡Oh, por los siete mares, Alya! ¡Felicidades! ¿Y quién...?

-Nino Lahiffe. El capitán de marina.

-Y vaya que estamos jodidos.- soltó con una sonrisa trémula.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé... Amo esta vida pero él es lindo. Y me gusta de verdad.- las dos se apoyaron en la orilla del barco y Marinette le da un leve empujón.

-Hey. Llegaremos a puerto en una semana. Tienes para entonces para decidir, pero pase lo que pase eres mi mejor amiga. Y me importa tu felicidad.

-Oh, Mari...- Alya la abrazo con fuerza.

-Ya, ya todo estará bien, serás una buena madre.- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Mas algo capta su atención en la lejanía del mar, una luz a lo lejos que no debería estar allí.- ¿Que rayos..?- le arrebató el catalejo a Alya y sintió una piedra en su estómago.- Mierda, mierda.

-¿Mari?- la joven se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban todos.

-¡SILENCIO!- todos callaron al escuchar a su capitana gritar.- ¡La fiesta termino! ¡Escondan a los tritones en las alcobas! ¡Hay que irnos rápido de estas aguas!

-Marinette, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Adrien.

-El Liberty está cerca. El barco del rey pirata arribara pronto a con nosotros.

Por cinco segundos un silencio lleno todo y se escuchó el sonido de una botella romperse. Pronto todos comenzaron a moverse y entre Kim e Iván llevaron a Adrien al cuarto de Marinette de vuelta a la tina.

-¿Marinette?- ella entro y le dio un beso rápido.

-No hagas ruido, volveré, te lo juro.- se fue veloz a buscar a Juliet.- ¡Juliet, necesi...!- abrió la puerta y se quedó congelada al ver a su amiga en la cama, y no estaba sola. Completamente boca abajo ahogando sus gemidos en la cama, el tritón usaba sus brazos como impulso para penetrarla con más ahínco, temblando ante ese apretado interior que le recibía. Claude mordió su cuello y pronto una luz se hizo presente alrededor de su cuello, una gargantilla de doble cadena de oro y perlas se formó y un zafiro cayendo al frente, rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

-Mi ángel, mi dulce vida...- ella alzo la cadera, apenas volviendo su cabeza hacia él para besarle y Claude se afianzó a ella apretando sus senos.

-Mi amor...- los dos gimieron a la vez cuando alcanzaron el clímax, y tras unos momentos perdidos en el éxtasis, la joven vio a Marinette.- ¡Ma-Marinette!- la capitana del Ladybug tardó en reaccionar y casi se abofetea por ello.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡El rey pirata llega!

-¡¿Que?!- la joven se enderezo y Marinette cerró la puerta, acalorada por la escena y temerosa.

Los dos kwamis se miraron entre sí, y el sonido de un cañón hizo a Marinette maldecir a lo bajo. Alya y Juliet se reunieron con ellas.

-Primera advertencia.- musito Alya.- No podemos ir por la segunda y sin una vela no podremos huir.

-Mierda...- Marinette se apoyó en su timón.- Prepárense todos. El rey va a arribar.

El alegre ambiente ahora era frio como la muerte misma, un barco de madera oscura se puso a la par de ellos, candiles colgaban como luces de muerte, los cañones que asomaban lucían como ojos oscuros, las velas negras ondearon casi en sus rostros. Un gran tablón se puso entre ambos barcos y sogas lo ataron para que no se alejaran. Los pasos del pirata más sanguinario le pusieron los pelos de punta a todos. Marinette fue a recibirle junto con sus amigas y este también iba acompañado de su mano derecha, su letal mascota cocodrilo, y su sirvienta...

-Hola pequeña Mari.- sonrió este como si fuesen amigos.- Hace mucho que no te veía.

-Rey Capitán Jagged Stone. Es un placer tenerlo en mi barco...- se quitó el sombrero en reverencia mientras este sonreía amplio y su hijos Luka y Juleka la miraba con interés mientras que su sirvienta Kagami frunció el ceño mirándola con desprecio. Iba a ser una larga noche...

Las cuevas eran frías, enfriaban tanto el agua a su alrededor que sentía calaban sus escamas. Los barrotes de piedra apenas daban espacio a sacar su brazo pero eso no le servía de consuelo. Dos guardias vigilaban la cueva y cruzaron sus lanzas al ver a alguien acercarse.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- la sirena se acercó y Chloe quiso abrazarla.

-Mamá.

-Vine a traer algo de comida.- respondió la mujer y la dejaron avanzar.- Hola Chloe. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Este lugar es horrible, siento frío. ¿No han regresado padre y Adrien?

-No, pero te aseguro que volverán pronto.

-No es justo. Yo no hice nada. Todo lo que dicen son simples rumores.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Y por ello saldrás libre muy pronto.

-¿Y Nathaniel?

-Está débil todavía, por eso no puede venir.- Emilie metió su mano y la acuno en la mejilla de su hija.- No te preocupes, Sabrina fue a decirle todo y el no cree en esas cosas que dicen. Cuando salgas y se recupere podrán celebrar su unión.- Chloe derramo una lágrima que se disipo con el mar.

-Tengo miedo…

-Ya debe irse.- habló uno de los guardias, los dos les miraron severos y Emilie suspiro.

-Sé valiente mi pequeña. Debo irme pero regresare mañana temprano.

-Sí, mamá.

Emilie se alejó con todo el dolor de su corazón. No iba a llorar, necesitaba ser fuerte en la ausencia de su marido e hijo y debía infundirle a su hija esa fuerza que sentía la estaba abandonando.

-Oh, pobre de ti Emilie.- soltó una voz en falsa pena.- No me puedo pensar lo que debes de estar sufriendo.

-Audrey...- apenas y se volvió a verla.

-Mi querida amiga. Pobre de ti, con una hija encarcelada, un hijo con humanos y un marido ausente.- suspiro dramática y se acercó.- Pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí para cuando necesites un hombro para llorar. Para eso están las amigas.- apenas su mano rozo su hombro una férrea mano la estrangulo.

-¿Crees que no sé que ha sido tu hija quien comenzó esos rumores y la acusó en directo con el líder?- podía sentir su tráquea a punto de partirse.- Tú y tu hija comparten el mismo corazón lleno de maldad, y pagaran por haberse metido con mi familia.

-Emilie.- la firme voz de Natalie se escuchó a sus espaldas y soltó a Audrey que comenzó a toser.

-¡¿Has visto lo que ha intentado hacerme?! ¡Lo has visto!

-¿Qué cosa?- ladeo la cabeza Natalie.- Yo no he visto nada raro.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Pagaran por esto!- se alejó nadando y Natalie se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Emilie. La sirena se apoyó en su amiga y comenzando a llorar.

-Está bien, Emilie. Ten fe en tu esposo, el volverá con todos e impedirá esta injusticia.- Emilie asintió con lentitud sintiéndose mejor pero todavía con una pena muy grande en su corazón.

-Ojala sea pronto, muy pronto...

El rey pirata rio al escuchar a Marinette contarle como se burló de la marina durante la cena, invitando a todos a reírse también aunque fuera fingido.

-Oh, pequeña, sabía que un día darías de qué hablar. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Seguro ahora tu cabeza vale el doble.- este suspiró retirando una lágrima de su ojo.- Todavía recuerdo cuando estabas en mi tripulación. Qué tiempos aquellos…

-Muchas gracias señor, aunque no sé si es bueno o malo que mi cabeza valga tanto. Amo la tranquilidad del mar.

-Y la sangre si estas en este oficio.- ella sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa sincera. Sentía la tensión en la tripulación, y no los culpaba, ella estaba igual pero lo disimulaba lo mejor posible.

-Espero que el banquete esté siendo de su agrado.

-Nada mal he de decirlo.- dijo lanzando una pata de pollo a su mascota Fang que la devoró de un bocado.- ¿Qué celebran?

-Celebramos que hemos tenido un buen botín mi señor.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Así no tendré remordimientos con la cuota de navegar en mis aguas.

-Por supuesto, sabe que yo y mi tripulación le concederemos lo que pida.

-Me encanta escuchar eso, ¿no es verdad?- dijo mirando hacia sus hijos que asintieron.

Marinette miro de reojo a sus amigas. Alya intentaba controlar su mareo y Juliet comía casi forzada para evitar sospechas. Luego miro a los hijos del rey, Juleka Couffaine vestía con un vestido purpura con encaje negro, pero no se dejaba engañar, era rápida como mortal con sus dagas, ella misma había comprobado que guardaba más dagas en su vestimenta como si fuera magia; y Luka Couffaine, cuyo tiro y habilidad con la pistola competían o superaban al de su padre, era un bribón que era capaz de escapar de cualquier prisión que le encerrasen. Pudo notar como Luka la miraba con una amplia sonrisa y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. En lo que restó de la cena, esperaba ansiosa que se marcharan y los dejaran navegar tranquilos.

-Bueno, señor. Espero que la cena haya sido de su completo agrado.

-Oh, no tienes idea. Hace mucho tiempo que no comía así. Estoy muy complacido.

-Bien, dado al caso con gusto abriremos las puertas de nuestro arcón y podrá tomar ahora nuestro el botín, si gusta.

-No, no, no, pequeña Marinette.- negó moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro.- Voy a esperar hasta mañana en la claridad del día. No quiero llevarme ni una moneda de oro de más. Así que nuestros botes estarán enlazados hasta mañana.  
-Oh, entiendo.

-¿Supone algún problema?- le sonrió amplio mirándola atento, tuvo que poner todo acopio de sus fuerzas para no sudar o vacilar.

-En lo absoluto. Estoy extasiada de poder compartir su compañía y comprobar que lo que dicen es que nuestro rey es justo para con nosotros los del mar.

-Muy bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Por supuesto, mi señor.- hizo una reverencia. Juleka la miro con expresión estoica antes de seguir a su padre y Luka se quedó unos momentos.

-Te ves muy bien, Marinette.

-Luka.- ella se enderezo y en su tono pudo percibirse cierta acritud.

-¿No quieres que me quede en tu barco esta noche? Podría hacerte compañía y recordar viejos tiempos.

-Vete a dormir solo Luka. Hace mucho tiempo nuestra historia se hundió como mi primer barco, ¿recuerdas?

-No fue culpa mía. Sabes que los problemas suelen seguirme. Pero pasamos buenos momentos, ¿no?

-Claaaaaro. Tengo una daga con tu nombre si no te retiras.- Luka rio.

-Nos vemos entonces mañana, ma muse.

-Largo ya, serpiente de mar.

Luka se fue y ella suspiró con hastío, una brisa de mar duró más que su relación con Luka, el muy embustero no sólo había permitido que su primer barco se hundiera, sino que la dejó en una isla y sin botín. Desde entonces no ha querido saber nada de ese miserable. Al darse la vuelta su hombro chocó con el de Kagami, la sirvienta de los hijos del rey, vestida tal y como la recordaba con ropas orientales de color rojo y dorado, y su largo cabello recogido con un apretado moño con un adorno de una flor de loto hecha de oro.

-Si te atreves a acercarte a Luka te las veras conmigo, perra de mar.

-¿Qué pasa, Kagami? ¿Celosa? Deberías ir con Luka para que te caliente muy bien. Luces frustrada.

-No soy una cualquiera como tú. Y Luka si es un verdadero caballero.

-Y un hombre en la cama. Pero el no daría ni una moneda por las amantes que pasan por su cama.

-Tú no vales una moneda. Todo tú es una desgracia, podrida por dentro e indigna.- esa palabra fue suficiente para levantar los ánimos.

Dos espadas chocaron y las dos se miraron con un deseo de sangre.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. O bien podría gustosa arrancarte las entrañas zorra nipona.

-Atrévete perra mestiza. Que no me quedare atrás.- tras un último hoque del filo de sus espadas, Kagami se alejó y fue a su barco. Marinette regreso y al abrir la puerta casi gritó del espanto al ver a un costado una figura agazapada, pero nada más se trataba de Adrien que escuchó todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Estás loco? Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento. Quería escuchar todo lo que ocurría.- ella suspiro y cerró la puerta sentándose a su lado en el suelo.

-No dejare que los vean ni que les hagan daño, Adrien. Ustedes ahora son parte de nuestra tripulación y eso los transforma en familia

-No, eso lo sé. Es solo que... ¿conoces a esos chicos que estaban con el rey pirata?

-¿Hablas de los hermanos Couffaine y Kagami? Vaya que sí

-¿Cómo los conociste?- preguntó incómodo por alguna razón que ella no entendía.

-Oh, bueno, cuando inicie como capitán pirata acepte a Luka, Juleka y a Kagami como miembros, pero no sabía que esos dos se unieron para estudiarme como aliada para el rey pirata. Tras unas semanas me dieron su aprobación. Pero ese malnacido de Luka hizo que los de la marina hundieran mi barco para que ellos escaparan en otro barco que ya los estaba esperando para fugarse dejándome varada en una isla desierta. Fue una prueba y la pasé con honores, eso fue lo que me dijo el rey cuando volví a ver a esos tres en un no tan diferente encuentro. Dicen que un capitán que no se recupera y escapa no es digno de respeto, y yo me gané ese respeto.

-Y... ¿tuviste algo con ese tipo?

-Así que escuchaste eso…- musitó desviando la mirada.- Fue hace mucho. Fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora no tiene import-¡ancia!

Adrien la impulsó a quedar sobre de él y la beso profundo, ella se dejó llevar por ese exigente beso, sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza fiera que ella dejó que él dominara, y en un movimiento impredecible este rasgo su camisa. Protestó, pero la boca de él se concentró en sus sensibles senos los cuales comenzó a besar, chupar y morder dejando marcas alrededor.

-Oh…A-Adrien...

Ahogó un gemido enredando sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos. Él había escuchado a Luka, notó esa mirada que no escondía sus deseos a su mujer, y quería marcarla como suya. Lamio hasta que sus pezones se pusieron duros como guijarros y los apretó deseoso ahogando su ímpetu en ellos y escuchándola gemir su nombre invocándolo con el hechizo de su voz. Sus prendas fueron retiradas y al fin libre sus dedos se sumergieron en su cálido y húmedo interior, su liquido resbalo por su mano abundante, sintiendo sus dedos ser apresados por su orgasmo. Su cuerpo colapsó sobre él, con una película de sudor que iluminaba su piel, sintiendo su cuerpo entumido y ardiente entre las piernas. Ese tritón estaba jugando con ella... y le encantaba. Lo sintió entrar en ella de golpe, grito ante esa brutal estocada sintiendo como apresaba su interior. Las manos de su tritón la movieron de arriba a abajo, en movimientos erráticos buscando el placer de ambos. Sus fuertes brazos la apresaron y ella movía sus caderas poseída por el placer y el excesivo deseo que sentía por él. Adrien le dio su espacio, instándola a seguir, a moverse a su antojo, hasta que ambos sintieron que el mar chocaba sobre de ellos siendo este primero en reclamarla y luego ella que permaneció empalada sobre de él.

Adrien la abrazo retirando algunos mechones de su rostro. Si estuviera en el mar otra cosa seria pero eso no sería problema.

-Marinette...

-Mmmhm...

-Por favor, ven conmigo al mar.- ella reacciono mirándolo a la cara por completo confundida.

-¿Que?

No tardaría en amanecer. Le gustaba verlo todos los días y por eso se levantaba más temprano, antes era más dormilona pero ganarse la vida significaba madrugar y había aprendido a ver las ventajas de ello. Juliet caminó hacia ella y le tendió un poco de pan. Marinette sonrió y luego ambas miraron hacia el punto donde el sol no tardaría en aparecer.

-Alya nos dejara en la próxima playa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Encontró algo nuevo y valioso. Tienes que felicitarla por ello.

-Entiendo. Lo hare cuando estemos cerca de puerto.

-¿Y tú también nos dejaras?- vio a la joven tocar aquel collar con un camafeo.

-No lo sé...- la joven mantuvo su vista hacia el horizonte y Marinette suspiro recordando la charla de anoche. 

_-¿Una sirena?_

_-El mar puede aceptarte como su hija si aceptas ser mi pareja._

_-¿Y me convertiría en una sirena?_

_-Es lo más probable si aceptas a renunciar a tu forma terrestre y unirte a mí. Estaríamos juntos, no tendrías mas esta vida y serias libre, Marinette._

_-Yo...- la emoción de Adrien menguo al notar que ella no compartía su entusiasmo._

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?_

_-Adrien, si quiero, pero no puedo dejar a mi tripulación, ellos me necesitan._

_-Pero Marinette, veo que esta vida te hace infeliz, ¿por qué no puedes dejarlo?_

_-Escúchame Adrien, soy su guía, su capitán, no puedo dejarlos a la deriva.- se levantó mirando a la escotilla.- Y algunos de ellos son como una familia para mí...- Adrien sintió su corazón temblar._

_-¿Me amas?- ella lo miro perpleja y luego bajo la mirada._

_-Si... pero me pides un sacrificio que no pueda realizar si lastimo a otros.- las lágrimas agolparon sus ojos.- No te lo he dicho con claridad... Pero si te amo tritón tonto.- se acercó a él y este acaricio su cuello pero ella le detuvo._

_-Déjame darte una joya de mar, déjame unirte a mi como mi pareja._

_-No. No me unas a ti, no puedes._

_-Marinette...- ella se alejó de él.- Si te unes a mi entonces estaremos juntos, piensa en nuestro amor, en tu felicidad._

_-Lo hago, pero por primera vez Adrien de verdad me siento indigna de tener el amor de alguien tan bueno como tú.  
_  
Marinette se tragó su dolor, no podía dejar a su tripulación, pero tampoco podía tenr a Adrien eternamente en su alcoba.

-Cuando el rey se marche los dejare libres.

-Mari...

-Ya está decidido. Si decides irte con ellos no pasa nada. Te mereces tener una buena vida Juliet.- pero no engañó a su amiga que con profunda tristeza contemplaba las lágrimas que aún no caían de sus ojos.

-Tú también Marinette. Y todos comprenderían.

-No... Ya se ha marcado mi camino.

-No es verdad. Tú has dicho y me has demostrado que somos nosotros quienes decidimos cómo vivir, no el destino, nosotros Marinette.

-Soy capitana... Este barco es mi lugar y estos piratas mi familia. No puedo dejarlos.- los débiles rayos dorados comenzaron a surgir como flamas carmesí en las nubes. Juliet abrazo a su amiga y ella dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libres sólo con ella...

El gran Sabio notó algo en su libro, estuvo noches enteras revisando cada posible veneno que existiera y que compartiera los síntomas que veía acerca de las medusas, pero Wayzz le hizo notar algo particular en este al ver una página. Algunas esquinas interiores de las hojas estaban dobladas ligeramente pero estaban extendidas. Pudo haberlo pasado en alto, un descuido de su parte, pero el doblado de la esquina era muy preciso y la casualidad no toca varias veces en páginas de lo más interesantes.

-Wayzz, Nooroo, Duusu.- llamó en voz alta y una tortuga, un pulpo y una mantarraya que estaban dormidos, despertaron y se acercaron somnolientos.

-¿Ocurre algo maestro?- preguntó Wayzz.

-¿Quien ha tomado mi libro? ¿Alguien sabe?

-Yo he visto a sus aprendices.- respondió Duusu risueña.- Ambas se ven muy interesadas en las artes del mar.

-¿Nadie más?

-Pues...- Nooroo se encogió un poco.- He notado que Audrey ha mostrado el libro a... mmm.

-¿A quién Nooroo?

-S-Su hija. Se ve muy interesada y cuando Audrey estudia, su hija le echa un vistazo.- el Sabio frunció el ceño. Revisó las hojas detenidamente y luego Nooroo siguió.

-Es cierto, también he notado que es muy rápida al abrir y cerrar el libro, como si supiera dónde está algo que busca con solo abrirlo.- el Sabio cerró su libro.

-Wayzz, Duusu, tengo una misión para ustedes dos.

-¡Una mision!- celebro Duusu pero el maestro le insto a bajar la voz.

-Quiero que hagan lo siguiente, pero no quiero que nadie les descubra... Nooroo, tu tarea es igual de importante y por consiguiente la más difícil.- los tres kwamis se miraron pero asintieron a la vez. Partieron en la misión que el Sabio Fu les encomendó, mientras que Chloe veía tras las rejas a los guardias que permanecían quietos en su sitio y ella lloró deseando que esa pesadilla acabara...

Plagg estaba roncando sobre una cuerda enrollada, el gato estaba tan profundamente dormido que no pudo sentir el peligro al acecho. Fang había decidido pasear en el barco vecino y vio a la exquisita presa tan indefensa y gorda para su almuerzo. El cocodrilo se acercó relamiéndose por su bocadillo, abriendo la boca y entonces atacar.

_**¡Clack!**_

Cerró sus fauces pero no había rastro de su bocadillo. En cambio vio al gato gordo mofarse frente a él.

-Demasiado lento lagartija.- Fang molesto se abalanzo sobre Plagg que corrió por toda la cubierta.- Uy, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Advina, YO extinguí a tus primos mayores.

El cocodrilo siguió su carrera e incluso su cola rompió un par de tablas que lanzó para desviar al gato a un camino sin salida. Plagg se erizo con una sonrisa ante el reto, desafiando a la fiera con la mirada y entonces...

-Ven acá.

Marinette cargó a Plagg y miró a Fang de una forma que dejo helado al reptil siendo este de sangre fría.

-Comételo y me haré un par de botas y fundas nuevas contigo.- Fang retrocedió y malhumorado regresó a su barco. Marinette puso a Plagg de nuevo en el suelo y le acarició la cabeza.- Mira nada más, ¿de dónde saliste, lindura?- rascó detrás de sus orejas y Plagg ronroneo gustoso. Un maullido se escuchó cerca y Tikki apareció en una esquina, acercándose a ellos y se frotó con Plagg.- Oh, ya veo. Tienes a una amiguita. Son tan adorables pero no anden por ahí libres o Fang los comerá. Los dejare en el próximo puerto, par de gatos polizones.- se enderezó y se fue a su puesto tras el timón. Plagg sonrió a Tikki con picardía.

-¿Estabas escondida esperando ayudarme, cubito de azucar?

-Por suerte no tuve que intervenir, calcetín apestoso.- observó a Marinette hablar con el timonero.- Ya entiendo porque Adrien se prendó de ella, es especial.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que vayan a estar juntos. Ella debería renunciar a mucho.

-Pero si es sabia se dará cuenta que ganara más. Tal vez ahora mismo lo está pensando.  
No se equivocaba, la capitana del Ladybug estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en su dolor que no se daba cuenta que desde el otro barco Luka la observaba embelesado por su belleza. Kagami se puso a su lado y frunció el ceño.

-No sé porque pierdes tu tiempo con ella.

-Porque el mar canta una melodía en su presencia. Es única y especial, fuerte y determinada. Me gustaría poder hacerla mi mujer.- no notó los puños de Kagami apretarse.

-Opino que ella no es digna del título de la Reina pirata. Y mereces a alguien que pueda pelear a tu lado, fuerte, determinada, y que comparta más allá de unos ideales.

-Oh, Kagami.- este sonrió y para asombro de ella le beso en la frente.- Por ello te aprecio mi buena amiga, siempre cuidas mi espalda.- se fue a ver a su padre y hermana dejando a una sonrojada Kagami que observó con odio a Marinette. Iba a demostrar que era indigna de Luka fuese como fuese, mas algo capta su atención, una de las mujeres de la tripulación lleva una bandeja de comida, era Juliet, pero había mas comida de la que normalmente comería alguien de su delgada complexión y la vio entrar a su camarote. Kagami entrecerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el mango de su espada.

Juliet sonrió a Claude que le esperaba en la tina impaciente. Sonrió al verla y movió su cola en señal de su felicidad.

-Hola preciosa.

-Hola guapo.- se besaron y ella le dio su plato para servirle.

-¿Cómo van las cosas afuera?

-Tensas. Pero dentro de poco nos iremos y ustedes podrán salir.

-Bien, me gustaría nadar a mis anchas.- la joven lucia pensativa, preocupada por Marinette y este pudo verlo.- Hey, ¿qué ocurre mi ángel?- ella sonrió ante ese apodo y puso su mano sobre la de él, acariciando sus dedos.

-Veras, es algo muy delicado, es sobre...- la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Kagami fijó su mirada en ellos.

-Esto supera mis expectativas. Parece ser que nos guardan un gran secreto bajo nuestras narices.- se acercó, pero Juliet en reflejo tomó su daga y atacó a Kagami, pero la japonesa la desarmo sin problemas y clavó su propia daga detrás de su hombro y de un rodillazo a la vez le saco el aire para impedir su grito.

-¡NO!- Claude la vio retirar la daga y luego ella se acercó a este.

-Hazme algo y ella se muere.- este desgarró con sus garras impotente la tina y un fuerte golpe sacudió su mundo. 

Claude fue tirado en medio del barco y un fuerte silbido llamó la atención de todos. Marinette vio con espanto a Claude y luego a una tambaleante y herida Juliet que fue detenida por Alya al ver su herida. Kagami fijó su vista en Marinette.

-Parece ser que he descubierto tu secreto.

Marinette quiso despellejar a Kagami allí mismo, y no se hubiera detenido a unos pasos de no ser por la voz del rey.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- zureó Jagged al entrar al barco.- ¿Que es esta increíble sorpresa?

-Lo tenían escondido.- respondió Kagami.- Un tritón en perfecto estado.

-Ya veo. Muy bien hecho Kagami.- Luka vio de reojo a Marinette que dedico una mirada a su amiga herida y luego al rey pirata.- Marinette~ ¿cómo puedes esconder a semejante espécimen?

-Lo atrapamos por legítima ley. Te iba a dar un cuarto más de nuestro tesoro por él.

-Por favor.- rio este.- Un tritón vale mucho más eso que me ofreces.

-No sabe cuántos tesoros tenemos y nos costo mucho atraparlo.- repuso con firmeza pero el rey pirata no estaba dispuesto a negociar.

-Y son muy buenos en ello. Y ahora lo siguiente. Nos dan la mitad del tesoro, al tritón y podrán irse sin problemas a pesar de que intentaron engañarme de esta manera tan vil. Después de todo tú misma has dicho que tú y tu tripulación me concederían lo que quisiera.- Claude miro con el ceño fruncido al pirata y Juliet ahogó un sollozo siendo detenida por Alya en su intento por ir a él.- Bien, ya decidido, vamos chicos, lleven a ese pez a nuestro barco.- dos piratas se acercaron pero el movimiento fue rápido. La espada de Marinette se empapo de la sangre de ese par de infelices que cayeron al suelo sin vida.

-Me temo que eso no se va a poder.- su espada se movió cubierta de sangre de estos y la agitó quitando parte de estas.- Nadie lastima a un miembro de mi tripulación sin pagar con su sangre, y nadie toma a otro de los nuestros como si nada.- blandió su espada y la sangre salpico los zapatos del rey pirata.- ¿Quieren al tritón? Por mis manos muertas lo conseguirán.

Toda la tripulación se sacó sus armas, por ambas partes estaban listos para dar pelea. 

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo capítulo tendremos al fin de estas memorias y de regreso al tiempo actual, y bueno, quiero agradecer mucho a quienes me han apoyado en este tiempo, pronto tendremos más historias y también nuevos proyectos, así pues… dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	27. Aguas turbias

**Hola a todos! He vuelto con más, y estamos cerca de la recta final de esta historia, pronto todo se explicará, los misterios faltantes se resolverán y veremos si es posible que todos consigan su final feliz. ¿Han visto al nuevo personaje que vendrá? Ya me empieza a gustar esa chica nueva, pero bueno, dejando atrás eso y sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 27.  
Aguas turbias.

El rey pirata movió su pie casi con desinterés, observando sus botas nuevas manchadas con una línea de gotas de sangre, luego miró a Marinette, su tripulación armada y rio negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiraba rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, esto sí que no me lo esperaba si soy sincero, ¿estás segura de esto, querida?- ella le miró desafiante y este bajó los ojos.- Tú lo has querido. ¡Que no quede uno vivo!

Y con un grito por ambas partes todos fueron contra sus oponentes blandiendo sus espadas en una pelea que llevaría a decidir el destino de tantas vidas.

-¡Plagg! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Adrien desde la tina.

-Una guerra muchacho. Pero tu novia va bien por ahora.

-¿Qué?- Adrien salió de la tina y se arrastró por el suelo.- ¡Agh! Odio ser tan inútil.

-Vamos Adrien, mueve esa cola gorda que tienes. Que esto se pondrá peligroso.

Alya se deshizo de uno gracias al filo de sus dagas y se defendió de un ataque casi directo de Juleka que atacaba sin piedad a quien se le cruzara en su camino. Juliet disparó a un pirata que estaba cerca de Claude pero otro la tomo del cabello desde atrás, cuando un rugido monstruoso se escuchó y el pirata quedo sin piernas antes de que una bestia fuera a por él y desgarrara su cuello. La joven lo miro sorprendida, con parte de la piel naranja como su cola pero este tomó su mano y ella entendió.

-Oh, mi amor...

-No dejaré que nadie te lastime, mi ángel.

-Mi caballero. ¡Haa!- apuñaló a uno que iba acercándose a ellos.- Tú abajo, yo arriba.

-Adelante.- rugió el tritón mostrándose como una bestia inmisericorde a quien fuera que se acercara a ellos.

Dos espadas chocaron con fuerza entre todas. Luka y Marinette se veían a los ojos pero la sonrisa petulante del primero sacaba de quicio a la otra. Se separaron y volvieron a arremeter caminando como en una danza por el lugar.

-Puedo ayudarte a salir de este aprieto, Marinette.

-No me digas.- comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta el timón.- ¿Y seria besando tu pie? ¡Olvídalo!

-Sabes que te adoro, Marinette.

-¿Me adoras? ¿En una sartén o al fuego?- ella esquivo una estocada y saltó cayendo de nuevo abajo donde Luka le siguió y la tomo de las ropas, lanzándola contra la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y cayendo al interior de espaldas.

Luka caminó lento, comenzando a adentrarse a su camarote con la espada al frente.

-Ríndete Marinette, no hay más escape y puedes salvar a toda tu tripulación con solo darnos al pez.

-No es un pez, es un tritón idiota, y parte de mi tripulación.- en ese momento, una figura que no había notado detrás de la puerta apareció con unos afilados dientes que partieron la espada en pedazos, y el joven pirata retrocedió al ver aquella criatura oscura apoyándose en la silla que estaba junto a la puerta y luego la pesada cola lo golpeó de lleno lanzándolo fuera del lugar con la boca sangrando.

Adrien se sintió orgulloso de su hazaña, pero Marinette entrecerró los ojos.

-Pudiste escapar cuando quisieras, ¿verdad?

-¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerte y poder pasar tiempo contigo, princess? Olvídalo.

-¡No es momento para coquetear Adrien!- una daga paso cerca de ellos y Marinette vio a Juleka con un par de dagas en cada mano y a Kagami amenazante con su espada.- Tsk, no hay opción. ¡Lancen a los tritones al mar!

-¿Qué?- Adrien pensó por un segundo que sus oídos le fallaban, pero vio como un par de piratas de la tripulación tomaban a Claude y lo lanzaban al mar sin consideración apartándolo de su amada.

-¡No tan fuerte brutoooooos!

-¡Mari...!- pero ella lo tomo mientras Alya, Juliet y Alix la cubrían.

-Eres más útil afuera que aquí. Haz lo tuyo.- quiso decirle algo pero con ayuda de otro chico lo lanzaron también sin demasiada cortesía, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, intentando alcanzarla en vano hasta que el duro golpe en el agua lo hizo sentir que volvía a la vida y cada escama de su cola lo agradecía.

-Marinette, no, no, ¡Claude! Rápido, debemos...

-¡Adrien!- una figura alta lo abrazo.

-¿Papá?- entonces vio a Claude cuya madre lo abrazaba hasta casi romperle las costillas y a Sain encima de él casi llorando de alivio.

-¿Vinieron a por nosotros? Oh, papá...

-Vinimos a por ustedes, hijo. Nunca los dejaríamos.- Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.- Ahora podemos irnos y dejar que esos asquerosos piratas se maten entre sí. Es bueno que escaparan de sus garras.- dijo con auténtica felicidad.

-Espera, padre. No fue así. Las cosas son diferentes de lo que piensas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Padre, tienes que creernos. Porque ahora somos piratas.

Marinette cayó de rodillas y recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda por parte de Kagami antes de ser apartada del resto por el rey pirata. Marinette vio con impotencia a sus amigos y compañeros sometidos por los piratas del rey. Alya dejó de moverse cuando Juleka puso una daga muy cerca de su cuello y luego Jagged camino lentamente hacia Marinette.

-Debo decir que me decepcionas, Marinette. Pensé que eras más sensata pero veo que me he equivocado. Y todavía tenías a otro monstruo escondido en tu barco.- su lengua golpeo sus dientes en desaprobación y Fang se acercó a ella, listo para acertar su mordida en su cara.

-Padre.- intervino Luka.- Por favor, sería un desperdicio matarla. Sabes que sería una buena adquisición para nuestra tripulación.

-Te dejare intentarlo entonces Luka. Pero tienes una oportunidad.- el joven se acercó a Marinette y se hincó para estar a su altura.

-Vamos Mari. Sabes que es lo mejor para ti. Únete a mí y no te pasara nada.- este iba a acariciar su mejilla pero retira la mano antes de que ella lo mordiera.

-Ni loca pienso hacer eso. Mi tripulación es primero, y moriré aquí si es necesario.

-Marinette, por favor...

-Suficiente.- interrumpió Jagged.- Tuvo su oportunidad hijo. No gastes saliva.- sonrió socarrón a la joven.- Eso es malo para ti y todos ustedes, pero como soy un rey misericordioso les daré la última oportunidad para que quien guste pasarse a ser parte de mi tripulación le daré la bienvenida y si no morirán con su capitana y sus entrañas quedaran esparcidas por el barco. Adelante, no se corten.- esperó unos momentos, pero para sorpresa del rey nadie pronuncio palabra.- Entiendo. Te felicito, capitana. Tienes una tripulación leal a tu servicio.- Marinette sonrió de lado.

-Lo son. Son los mejores piratas con los que haya navegado.- dijo mirando a su tripulación con orgullo. Nadie se fijó en la gata naranja que se escabullo entre todos para llegar detrás de Marinette.

-Bien, siendo el caso.- desenfundo su espada.- Los mandare a todos al infierno.

-¡No!- llego a exclamar Luka pero algo golpeó tan fuerte el barco que se tambaleó con violencia.

-¿Qué demonios?

Una columna de agua se alzó no muy lejos y luego otra, otra hasta rodearlos en una prisión acuática para luego caer sobre barco pero no tocaba a la tripulación de Marinette, sino iban contra los piratas del rey. Las olas se alzaron chocando con violencia sacudiendo el barco, todos llegaron a tener que sujetarse de algo excepto Marinette que sintió un objeto caer en su mano, un garfio rojo con puntos negros, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño.

-¿Que rayos?

-Úsalo. Eso te ayudara.- dijo una voz a su derecha pero al volverse solo vio a una gata.  
Agito su cabeza dispuesta a no pensar que se estaba volviendo loca pero mirando alrededor. El garfio, su timón, su chaqueta, Juleka, Fang, una soga, un cañón, las linternas del barco del rey pirata y las sogas del mástil. Sonrió confiada. Corrió hacia su timón mientras se sacaba su chaqueta con el garfio en la boca hasta que al fin se lo quitó.

-¡Hey! ¡Rey pirata! Por mi puedes meterte tu ley por tu enorme trasero.- este se mostró ofendido.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡FANG!- el cocodrilo fue a por ella a velocidad vertiginosa, pero Marinette llegó al timón y lo giró haciendo que su barco chocara con el del rey y quedara pegado a este. Amarró su chaqueta y saltó sobre el timón esquivando a Fang que casi muerde sus piernas y arrancando parte de su timón. Sus compañeros rápidamente aprovecharon la confusión y se lanzaron contra sus enemigos. Marinette tomó una soga y una bala de cañón apuntando hacia el punto más alto del mástil enemigo. Un grupo fue a por ella pero el disparo la llevó alto por las velas del barco enemigo para luego silbar en burla.

-Oigan, a que no pueden darme idiotas.

Solo había una persona que intentaría hacerlo y esa sería Juleka. La joven no le decepciono. Una danza macabra trajo multitud de dagas que la hicieron cubrirse del peligro pero tomo dos de las dagas que se clavaron en la madera.

-¡Gracias!

Con ambas dagas se lanzó hacia las velas y comenzó a cortarlas en todo el largo, para luego usar las dagas para trepar y saltar a otro mástil. En el agua Adrien veía todo, embelesado por su osadía.

-Qué mujer.

-Tus gustos son demasiado extraños, hijo mío.

Una figura de rojo salto al barco. Kagami no estaba dispuesta a que Marinette ganara. Con gran agilidad llego al punto de inicio y usando otras dagas que estaban allí comenzó a trepar al igual que Marinette. Luka la miró sorprendido y Marinette sonrió saltando por el lugar.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Kagami?

-Te voy a atrapar y a tirar por la borda.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás tan enojada porque tu adorado Luka intervino por mí?- el rostro de la japonesa no escondió su rabia y antes de poder acuchillar a Marinette esta se columpió con una soga hacia el segundo mástil.- Admítelo Kagami, eres tan transparente.-Kagami le siguió y ambas se columpiaban atacándose entre sí con las dagas.

-Cállate perra de mar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que te mire? Eres la chica que está a su lado, la que le apoya y calla aun cuando se le rompe el corazón.

-¡Cállate!

-Estás tan enamorada pero eres tan cobarde para decírselo a la cara.- el rostro de la japonesa estaba por completo rojo y Lukaque escuchaba todo mientras luchaba, la miró con la boca abierta sorprendido por esas palabras que cantaban la pura verdad.

-Sea como sea, tú no mereces estar con Luka, Luka es demasiado bueno para ti.

-Quizás tengas razón. Pero sabes qué, voy a hacerte un favor para que le digas todo a la cara.- en un ágil movimiento cortó la cuerda. Kagami cayó a gran altura y antes de tocar el suelo Luka la atrapó sujeto a otra soga y ambos caen en las redes.

-Kagami...- Luka acaricio su mejilla.- ¿Estas bien?

-Eh, yo...- nunca había visto a la joven así, con un sonrojo que lo dejo perplejo, ¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de tan bella criatura que siempre estuvo a su lado? Era un completo ciego y sordo al no escuchar esa melodía que sus ojos cantaban.

-Eso es tan romántico.- dijo Marinette desde arriba.- Felicidades de corazón.

El sonido de cañones se escuchó a la cercanía.

-¡La marina!- gritó un pirata. Al frente de su barco vistiendo su uniforme azul y blanco, Nino Lahiffe desenfundo su espada y con un gesto de su mano sus hombres ya estaban listos.

-¡A sus puestos! ¡Listos para el abordaje!

Marinette aprovecho la intromisión de la marina para usar al fin el garfio, lo uso para deslizarse por las cuerdas haciendo caer las lámparas de aceite quedando la cubierta repleta de este, y antes de llegar a su barco el garfio chocó con una unión de acero que sacó la chispa para comenzar a incendiar la cubierta del Liberty.

-¡Mi barco!- Jagged intento apagar el incendio antes de que se propagara.- ¡Traigan agua!

Alya estaba rodeada por un grupo de cuatro de piratas que se relamían a punto de echarse encima de la morena, hasta que Nino intervino desplegando a los cuatro miserables.

-¡Nino!

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?- de repente la joven comenzó a hipar.- ¿Alya?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nos atacan, tengo mareos y unos deseos de comer mermelada de naranja de los cuales te culpo maldito!

-¿Pero qué dices?

-¡Que estoy embarazada grandísimo zoquete y tú eres el padre!- eso hizo que el joven se enderezara.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que estoy embarazada y vas a ser papá.- algo en el joven cambio drásticamente, mirando a sus atacantes con una sed de sangre nunca antes vistas.

-Ustedes miserables se han atrevido a atacar a mi mujer y a mi vástago. ¡Raaaagh!- la espada de Lahiffe se movió como una centella carmesí cortando a su paso a sus enemigos. Alya lo miro embelesada y llevo su mano a su vientre.

-Ese es tu sensual padre.

Los piratas comenzaron a huir, no podían luchar contra la marina, piratas y mucho menos tritones. Marinette vio a Adrien abajo correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-¡Retirada!- gritó con el orgullo herido el rey pirata y todos obedecieron regresando a su barco. El rey aplasto lo último del fuego con su bota y se volvió hacia sus enemigos.- ¡Preparen los cañones! ¡Nadie se burla de mí!- la decena de cañones apuntaron a los barcos incapaces de escapar de la destrucción que les sobrevendría, y el rey pirata rio desquiciado.- Nadie sobrevive a esto. Digan adiós, idiotas.

-Adiós, idiota~

Sobre el timón un gato negro le sonrió mientras alzaba su pata, y al dejarla caer el barco comenzó a convertirse en ceniza

-¡Abandonen la nave!

Los botes salvavidas se llenaron y los piratas se vieron obligados a remar para huir. Marinette se despidió de ellos con un gesto de mano y luego se volvió a la marina con una sonrisa torcida mientras Plagg se ponía a su lado.

-Entonces capitán Lahiffe. Creo que sería prudente dejar las cosas tranquilas, ¿no cree?

-Por esta vez. No lo discutiré.- dijo mirando que las aguas se tranquilizaban y los tritones celebraban la victoria.  
Entre tanto, Luka y Kagami remaban pero sonrieron ante la complicidad de iniciar algo nuevo entre ellos. Y el rey pirata remaba con Fang y Juleka en el bote.

-¡Ya verán! ¡Nadie puede contra mí! ¡Regresare para vengarme!

-¿Y qué le diremos a mamá llegando?- en segundos el hombre palideció ante la pregunta de su hija.  
-Ammm, podemos decirle que tenía una fuga y se hundió... termitas, son terribles. Por favor no le digamos a tu madre.- hablo con voz trémula, no queriendo imaginarse lo que haría Anarka si enterara de lo sucedido con su nave...

El gran tesoro cayo en la playa y Marinette vio a sus compañeros y amigos con una sonrisa.

-Esta fue nuestra última aventura. Tomen el tesoro, y háganse una vida en que puedan ser felices.

-¿Y que pasara contigo capitana?- pregunto Max tan triste como todos.

-Estaré bien. Mi vida en los mares apenas comienza pero será de forma distinta. En cambio la de ustedes termina. Háganme sentirme orgullosa de ustedes.

Algunos evitaron con todas sus fuerzas llorar, bueno, casi todos, Kim sorbió por la nariz pero nadie se burló por ello. Marinette se volvió a Alya que le miraba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Eres mi hermana de vida. ¿Estarás bien?- preguntó dubitativa.

-Si. Tu preocúpate de ser una buena mamá.- le dio un último apretón antes de poder soltarla y Nino abrazó a Alya por atrás. Marinette les sonrió antes de darles la espalda y caminar por la playa hasta perderse de su vista. Fue más arriba de la playa donde Juliet era curada por una sirena, sin dejar cicatriz alguna de su herida. Al estar bien, Claude se acercó y tomó su mano. Adrien hizo lo mismo con Marinette y ella le sonrió.

-Padre, esta es la mujer que deseo desposar.- Gabriel observó critico a Marinette y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-No veo que tenga alguna joya del mar.

-Lo que paso...- Marinette interrumpió a Adrien.

-No quería que se ligara a mi.- ella miro a Adrien.- Mi vida es peligrosa y si soy sincera estaba aterrada de tener algo con él, pero no porque fuera un tritón, sino porque no quería que resultase herido por mi culpa. Nunca me lo hubiese perdonado. Pero Adrien estuvo a mi lado y agradezco a la vida de hacerme conocer a este tritón que me mostro cómo es ser querida.

-Mari... Te amo, mi dulce princesa de los mares.

-Y yo te amo también pescadito de agua salada.- muchos se conmovieron al verlos, Claude en cambio rodo los ojos pero Juliet le dio una palmada en el pecho mientras aguantaba la risa. Adrien entonces espero respuesta de su padre que al principio su expresión era por completo fría.

-Padre…- su padre frunció el ceño más y Adrien estaba dispuesto a debatir con él, pero no fue necesario después de verle suspirar resignado.

-Bueno pues qué remedio. Si es lo que dicta tu corazón nadie puede decirte lo contrario.

Adrien sonrió y Marinette se lanzó al agua uniéndose en un apasionado beso con su tritón. Claude invitó a su novia a hacer lo mismo y esta no lo dudó, siendo recibida también con mucho amor. Del cuello de Marinette una joya se formó y Adrien la abrazó más fuerte contra él.

-Marinette, ¿abandonas la tierra y todo en lo que en ella está para poder estar conmigo en el mar?

-Sí, porque tú eres mío mi tritón. Y yo soy tuya.

-Juliet.- habló Claude molesto porque tuvo que terminar su beso para hablar.- ¿Abandonas todo lo que hay en la tierra para unirte a mí en el mar?

-Si me sigues diciendo poesías tan dulces acepto.

-Que así sea pues.- dijo Tikki que como gata estaba sobre una roca junto a Plagg.- Unidos estarán en esta vida y sus almas se buscaran en las siguientes. Adoptarán la forma de su amor y así le seguirán.- de repente las chicas un cosquilleo de la parte de la cintura hacia abajo que comenzó a ser algo incómodo.

-¿Que me pasa? Se siente raro.- se quejó Marinette y Juliet asintió.

-Siento que deseo rascarme.- Plagg se rio desde la roca apuntándolas con su pata.

-Yo que ustedes les quitaba esas prendas que llevan debajo, o podría ser chocante para ellas cuando intenten quitárselas terminando todo.

-Mejor no se los digas, creo que pueden encontrarlo hasta interesante.- rio Sain y los dos tritones se miraron y obedecieron, aunque las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde estás tocando, Claude?

-¡Adrien! ¿Qué rayos haces?

-Nos lo agradecerán luego, Marinette.

-Y por si no lo han notado las sirenas no usan ropa.

-/¡¿Qué?!/- las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear con sus tritones que intentaban desnudarlas.

-¡Exijo quedarme con mi sostén al menos!- exclamó Marinette.

-¡Yo con la camisa!- se quejó Juliet intentando apartar a Claude pero los tritones se negaron.

-Demasiado tarde, Marinette.

-Díganle adiós a estas cosas.

-/ ¡NOOOOO!/

-Awww, son tan tiernos.- dijo Helene, la madre de Claude y Gabriel se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de lado.

-Sera interesante tener sangre nueva en la colonia...- los dos gatos sonrieron y Plagg maulló encantado.

-Mira nada más que derecha. Me gustara tenerla como ama.

-Ah-ah.- negó Tikki.- Esta es mía.

-Miau, debió de verdad haber captado tu atención.

-No tienes idea...- la kwami miró a su futura portadora, y sonrió ampliamente deseando conocer más a esa interesante y audaz joven…

Medio día le basto a Marinette para darse cuenta que nadar con aleta no era lo suyo. Se sentía torpe y pesada, pero quien previa sufrir más era su amiga que usaba hasta los brazos para desplazarse y que ya había golpeado con su cola por error a un pobre inocente.

-Ya se acostumbraran.- dijo Adrien junto a ella.

-Mmm, ya. Hay cosas que una no se acostumbra tan rápido.- se encogió un poco cubriendo su pecho.

-¿Te molesta ir desnuda?- ella asintió.- Pero estabas desnuda cuando nosotros...

-¡Eso es diferente!- el tritón rio ante su sonrojo y luego le besó la mejilla.

-Tranquila, aquí no existe eso que llaman pudor, bueno, excepto cuando buscamos querer un sitio para poder estar en pareja...

-¡Adrien! No digas esas cosas.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así. Y a nadie le importan esas cosas, Mari.

-¡A tu padre sí!- grito Gabriel rojo de la vergüenza y de la furia.- Así que deja de ser tan descarado frente a todos y a callar hijo desvergonzado.

Marinette quiso esconderse en una cueva y observo alrededor intentado distraerse y no entrar en la pelea padre e hijo. Juliet era ayudada por Claude y por otra mujer que sería su suegra, el mar brillaba como oro nuevo sobre su cabeza por el Sol, un grupo de pececitos nadó abajo de ella y le siguió una hilera de caballitos de mar. Cada roca, cada coral o alga daba color y vida en las profundidades, un bello cuadro digno de admirar y el cual se balanceaba perfectamente. Fue que noto al pez negro y al pez rojo nadar cerca.

-Eh... Adrien, ¿esos peces me están mirando?

-No tiene nada de malo.- respondió Plagg.- Después de todo ya nos conoces.

-¡¿Habla?!

-Tranquila.- calmo Tikki.- Deja que nos presentemos. Yo soy Tikki y él es Plagg. Somos Familiares.

-¿Familiares?

-Algo así como seres mágicos que podemos cambiar de forma como a ciertos gatos de tu barco y que son niñeros de estos babosos.- se burló Plagg.

-¡Plagg!- a Marinette le pareció gracioso.

-Déjalo, Tikki.- dijo Sain desde atrás estando cerca de su protegido.

-¿Que? No sabes lo que sufro con él. A ver si ahora que sienta cola pueda dejar de ser tan osado. Tikki tiene suerte de no tener a alguien a quien cuidar.

-Pues si me lo permite Marinette me gustaría estar con ella.

-¿Qué?- eso sorprendió a muchos de los que estaban cerca aunque Marinette no entendía porque.- ¿Quieres ser mi familiar?

-Aja. Cuando te di ese objeto fuiste muy ingeniosa y lo usaste sabiamente. Es raro encontrar a gente así y también tienes buen corazón, sino no hubieras salvado a Plagg de ese cocodrilo.

-Que conste podía salvarme yo solito.- replico Plagg. Marinette sonrió y su mano acaricio un costado de Tikki.

-Vale, entonces seremos amigas.

-Claro que si.- la kwami sonrió muy feliz.

-¿Que rayos es eso?- pregunto Plagg al ver un punto amarillo dirigirse a ellos.

-¿Breezy?- le reconoció Sain enseguida.

-¡Hasta que al fin los encuentro! Tarde dos días enteros en encontrar su rastro.- dijo la pobre kwami con vendas de algas para ser acunada por Juliet que lo tomo antes de que flotara abajo completamente exhausta.

-¿Que ocurre, Breezy?- pregunto Tikki.

-Es Chloe. Todos se han vuelto locos y la están acusando de ser una bruja de mar.

-/ ¡¿QUÉ?!/- todos se sorprendieron y Juliet pregunto a Claude.

-¿Quién es Chloe?

-Es mi prima, hermana de Adrien.

-Y mi hija.- musitó entre dientes Gabriel completamente furioso.- Volvamos rápido para evitar semejante injusticia.

Los chicos rodearon con su brazo a las chicas.

-Sujétate bien, princess.

-Tu también, ángel.- y antes de darse cuenta, nadaron a una velocidad vertiginosa de regreso al arrecife...

Todos se congregaron en Los Pilares del Abismo, una formación rocosa en la cual las rocas parecidas a pedestales rodeaban la zona en un medio circulo. El líder, André estaba en el pilar más alto, el Sabio estaba, o debería estar a la par con él pero extrañamente estaba ausente y su jefa de guardia, Nora, y las aprendices del Sabio ya estaban allí. Vio a la joven sirena desde arriba y a unos metros su gente esperaba el juicio, se le rompió el corazón al ver a esa desdichada joven que bien como con muchos jóvenes tritones y sirenas vio crecer y reír viéndolos como sus hijos, amaba a su gente y tener que hacer eso le dolía hasta el alma.

-Orden todos.- aunque no alzó la voz, los pilares daban una cacofonía perfecta para que su voz se escuchase aunque no tuviese que alzarla.- El Sabio no se encuentra pero igualmente comenzaremos con el juicio.- miro con máscara severa a la atemorizada joven pero no podía ir contra su pueblo.- Hija del océano, estás ante nosotros acusada de brujería y de lastimar a los de tu especie, ¿cómo te declaras?

-¡Es culpable!

-¡Culpable!

-¡Tírenla al abismo!

-¡SILENCIO!- grito el líder al escuchar tal escándalo y todos sintieron las vibraciones del agua. Volvió de nuevo su atención a Chloe y habló en tono suave.- ¿Puedes responder?- ella asintió.

-Soy inocente.

La gente comenzó a contradecirla, Emilie no entendía tanta agresividad hacia su hija mirando a Sabrina que tampoco podía entender semejante furia, y por un momento creyó ver a la hija de Audrey esconder una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción.

-¡Silencio he dicho!- este suspiro y luego miró a los presentes.- ¿Hay alguien que la acuse directamente? Que la haya visto en actos de uso prohibido de la magia del mar.- todos permanecieron murmurando bajo entre sí, nadie se acercó o habló hasta que una mano se alzó de entre la multitud.

-Yo, mi señor.- nadó Lila sobre todos.- Yo puedo abogar por aquellos que no se atreven, no me da miedo declarar sabiendo que esa bruja será castigada.

Todos estaban impresionados por ese supuesto acto de valentía. Pero Chloe, Emilie y Sabrina quisieron despedazar a semejante mentirosa.

-Ven al frente y declara lo que has visto.

-Claro.- paso al frente no sin dedicarle a Chloe una sonrisa malévola para luego esquivar su mirada como si le temiera.- ¡No te atrevas a hechizarme!- chillo asustada y la algunos comenzaron a insultar a Chloe.- No te tengo miedo. ¡No importa lo que hagas!- se puso al frente del consejo que esperaron pacientes.

-Cuéntanos ahora hija del mar, ¿qué cosa has visto?

-Oh, su alteza, las cosas que he visto son pesadillas para mí. Ya que la he visto cometer actos abominables.

-Cuéntanos pues.

-La primera vez fue en una noche desperté para contemplar la luz de la luna en el cenit, cuando de la nada escuche algo extraño. Me acerque cuidadosa y vi a Chloe hablar en una lengua extraña, haciendo movimientos erráticos y clamando en gritos afónicos que deseaba conseguir una pareja y dijo un nombre… Nathaniel.- hubo exclamaciones ahogadas entre el público.- No le di importancia porque bueno, era sabido que Chloe tenía fijación hacia él, pero cuando ellos dos se unieron no supe que pensar.

-¡Eso es mentira!- exclamo Chloe.- Ni siquiera me gustaba Nathaniel antes, eres una...

-¡Silencio!- le calló Nora.- Prosiga la declaración.

-Gracias.- suspiro con un sollozo atorado.- Pero después de eso otra noche la escuche advertirle a Adrien y Claude que... Oh, esto es vergonzoso.

-Prosigue que no tenemos todo el día.- ordeno sin mucho tacto la jefa de la guardia.

-P-Pues es que la escuche amenazarlos que si seguían cortejándome los dos algo malo iba a pasarles, ya que ellos me cortejaban a la vez pero no sabía a quién elegir aun.

-Ahora si te...

-No le conviene completar esa amenaza.- advirtió el líder.- Continua.

-Y como bien saben, ambos fueron raptados por piratas, luego, volví a verla una noche más realizando un baile extraño, matando a un montón de peces que estaban a su alrededor bañándose con su sangre, justo después de que su prometido llegase mal, hablaba cosas incoherentes pero... creo que entendí que quería hacer sufrir a todos por lo ocurrido a Nathaniel.

-¡Mientes maldita, mientes!- grito Chloe desesperada y Emilie quiso acercarse a calmar a su hija pero los guardias se lo impidieron.

-¡Silencio! Si alguien más no va a testificar en contra. ¿Hay prueba de lo que dices es cierto?

-Las hay. Recogí algo que entregué a mi madre como poco después de que Chloe terminara con ese extraño ritual.

Audrey con aire ceremonial pidió a un guardia traerle un objeto envuelto en algas.

-Es esto. Mírenlo ustedes mismos.- Natalie frunció el ceño al ver ese extraño paquete y cuando el líder vio su contenido se horrorizó. Los restos de un pez estaban allí, tierra de color roja, perlas negras podridas, pero entre eso, un ojo de iris blanquecino estaba en medio.

-¡Esto es herejía!- grito Nora desenfundando su espada.- Esto atribuye pena de muerte.

-¡No!- Emilie se coló entre los guardias y abrazo a su hija.- Todo eso es mentira. Mi hija sería incapaz de todas esas abominaciones.- Chloe temblaba entre los brazos de su madre.

-No vale la pena proteger a ese despojo del mar.- gruñó Nora acercándose.- Ha cometido el acto más inmundo para los de nuestra especie y merece la muerte.

-¡No! ¡Eso no!- el líder la miro con pena, todos gritaban furiosos e indignados, y él sintió que tenía las manos atadas.

-Debido a estas pruebas recabadas... La pena por brujería y asesinato de un terrestre.- trago duro antes de seguir hablando.- Le doy la pena de muerte, su cadáver será decapitado, y luego arrojado al abismo donde será devorado por las criaturas de la oscuridad. Guardias, llévensela a…

-¡ALTO AHI!

Adrien llego primero que todos. Su mirada denotaba su furia y miro a cada uno de los presentes de forma amenazante. Marinette sintió su tensión y susurró a su oído para que mantuviera la cabeza fría dándose cuenta de la situación con una mirada, rápidamente pudo reconocer a la madre y hermana de Adrien.

Adrien la soltó y Marinette permaneció a su lado.

-Muchachos, nos alegramos tanto de verlos vivos.- expreso André su alivio.- ¿Cómo es que escaparon?

-Fue sencillo.- dijo Claude que aun tenia a Juliet abrazada.- Pero eso lo explicaremos luego.

-Lo que quiero saber es que es esto.- señaló Adrien con repulsión aquella pantomima y el líder habló con cuidado al ver a Gabriel parecía dispuesto a descuartizar a quien fuera al ver a su hija en ese estado.

-La han acusado de brujería. En su ausencia hemos tenido ataques de medusas y estas portan una enfermedad rara que ha afectado a muchos. Además de tener pruebas de asesinato al encontrar un ojo con materiales de brujería.

-¿Y quiénes son los que la acusan?- escupió Gabriel la pregunta.

-Al parecer algunos tienen miedo de testificar, la única que ha testificado es Lila.- la joven se veía pálida, no esperaba eso, no esperaba que ellos regresaran tan pronto o al menos que regresaran con vida, pero tras una mirada severa de su madre se recompuso de la impresión.

-¡Gracias a Neptuno que han arribado con bien! Debemos agradecer a los mares por ello.- quiso acercarse a abrazar a Adrien pero Marinette se interpuso.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Lila retrocedió como si la hubiesen empujado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó molesta y Adrien respondió a la pregunta tomando la mano de su amada.

-Ella es mi pareja.- esas palabras la hicieron ver a la sirena roja y el collar que estaba en su cuello. Sentía que el mar se arremolinaba a su alrededor incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y al ver a la otra sirena junto a Claude pudo ver otra joya en su cuello.- ¿Y tú acusas a mi hermana?

-Y-Yo hablo por aquellos que temen a la bruja.- hablo al principio trémula pero la bilis rápidamente escalo hasta su garganta, presa de la ira por ver que los dos tritones estaban ahora unidos a esas sirenas, que estaban llenas de cicatrices completamente deformadas a sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudieron escoger semejantes adefesios sobre de ella?- Merece que la maten por brujería.

-Mi hermana no es una bruja. Y podemos probarlo.- la gente comenzó a murmurar pero callaron cuando la jefa de la guardia hablo.

-¿Cómo puedes probarlo si has estado fuera?

-Tengo testigos. Marinette, Juliet, pueden hablar sobre las playas del oeste.

Las dos sirenas se acercaron y el líder las miro atento, notó algo en ellas que era diferente pero les cedió la palabra.

-Digan sus nombres y hablen.- Juliet le cedió la palabra a Marinette que asintió.

-Me llamo Marinette, y me gustaría hablar sobre los ataques de las playas. Desde hace varias lunas se han reportado ataques de sirenas desde las costas del oeste, Turquía, Grecia, Italia y Francia. En ese orden iniciando hace 4 lunas.- Juliet hablo después.

-Mi nombre es Juliet. Y confirmo lo dicho por mi compañera. Cuerpos de marinos o pescadores fueron encontrados ahogados, despedazados o incluso a medio comer, pero todos tenían como característica que no tenían ojos.

-¿Y esa inútil información de qué sirve?- pregunto Audrey altanera.

-Nos movemos por grupos en la migración.- hablo Adrien áspero.- Obviamente todo tiene sentido si usan la cabeza.- Claude se cruzó de brazos con un aire serio y duro que encantó a Juliet.

-Hagan cuentas y encontraran a su bruja. Porque Chloe estuvo en los últimos grupos con la diferencia de una luna por esas playas.

-Esto es absurdo.- replico Audrey.- ¿Cómo sabemos que dicen la verdad estas dos desconocidas? Mírenlas, están deformes. Quién sabe de dónde salieron.- Marinette frunció el ceño pero avanzó con la frente en alto.

-Porque nosotras éramos piratas. Por eso.- todo mundo quedo impactado y Lila fue la primera en señalarlas.

-¡Han traído a nuestros enemigos aquí! ¡Tienen que morir!- todos comenzaron a hablar conmocionados hasta que una voz resonó de entre todas.

-Un momento.- el Sabio se hizo presente y se acercaba con nado calmo.- Mi señor, estas personas no pueden considerarse enemigos.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto Nora maleducada.- Los piratas son seres crueles que merecen la muerte.

-Puedo entender su enojo.- hablo como si explicara a un crio.- Pero en este caso no es así. Como bien es nuestro mandato que nuestros ojos muestran nuestra alma y podamos leer el alma de otros, el alma de estas dos jovencitas las cuales ustedes ven que han renunciado a su forma terrenal es cándida y bondadosa.

-No existe bondad en un pirata.- contradijo Lila.- Seguro lo hicieron para poder así traer a sus amigos y darnos caza.

-Es poco probable, el mar no aceptaría a alguien que busque lastimar a su gente y nos estamos desviando del punto de este juicio.- señalo a Chloe.- Esta sirena es inocente.- el público comenzó a murmurar y el líder hizo una seña para que callaran.

-¿Tiene pruebas Sabio?

-Así es. Si dudan de las palabras de estas extranjeras, que bien puede saberse que grupo pasó por esas playas en esas lunas serian demasiados que interrogar, pero bien puedo dar fe que los culpables están aquí y cómo es que lograron hacer lo que hicieron.

-¿Es más de uno?- pregunto Gabriel que abrazaba a su esposa.

-Si. Y puedo dar sus nombres ahora.

-¿Pero tiene pruebas?- pregunto Audrey.- Es decir, maestro, usted ya es un hombre mayor y necesitamos pruebas concluyentes para acusar a alguien de algo tan grave.

-¿Tal y como estaban haciendo hace un momento? Con el testimonio de una sola persona la cual supuestamente ha entregado una prueba la cual no se sabe si de verdad es de la sirena a la que acusan.

-Es mi hija, su palabra tiene peso.- replicó Audrey pero el Sabio se volvió a todos.

-¿Alguien más de los presentes desea acusar a esa sirena de brujería? ¿Alguien más la ha visto? Que los testigos faltantes pasen al frente, saben que no les pasara nada conmigo aquí.- todo mundo miro a su lado, pero nadie dio palabra alguna de haber sido testigo. Todos se quedaron en silencio confundidos.

-Entiendo.- el Sabio miró a los recién llegados.- Ustedes dos, quisiera preguntar, ¿alguna vez han cortejado a la jovencita a aquí presente?- señaló a Lila con su pulgar.

-Nunca.

-Ni loco.

-¿Y cómo es su relación con ella?

-Terrible.

-Innombrable.- con cada palabra Lila se ponía roja de la furia y avanzó un poco hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué rayos les pregunta eso? Yo soy quien está testificando.

-Ya, pero me temo que sus palabras no son del todo fiables señorita.- le sonrió y entonces miró a un punto a su izquierda.- Wayzz, Duusu, hagan favor de venir.- los kwamis se abrieron paso sobre la multitud y cada uno llevaba algo en su boca.- Nooroo, tú también.- el pequeño pulpo apareció entre las rocas al retirar su mimetización y se acercó al maestro. El Sabio se volvió a los presentes.- Tengo las pruebas y un testigo en la escena.- el Sabio tomo primero lo de Wayzz.- Esto que ven es una de varios paquetes encontrados a los alrededores, estos ingredientes tienen un efecto de atraer ciertas criaturas en las próximas horas o días dependiendo la concentración.- se volvió a Duusu.- Y esto, es un concentrado en veneno para que las medusas pusieran sus tentáculos en esto y su picadura fuera casi mortal. Ahora bien, ¿dónde entraron esto?- pregunto a los kwamis y Wayzz respondió.

-Los paquetes por los alrededores, y el veneno en una grieta a un abismo.

-Alguien lo tiro para que no lo encontraran.

-Allí esta.- apunto Audrey a Chloe.- De seguro lo hizo para no ser descubierta.- la familia le dedico una mirada envenenada pero Marinette miraba al tritón anciano que se mostraba tranquilo.

-Pues mira qué curioso. Porque este veneno tiene un ingrediente que deja cierto rastro cuando se usa.- dijo mirando a Nooroo y Duusu que asintieron.

-¿Qué tipo de rastro?- pregunto Adrien.

-Uno un tanto pegajoso, tarda mucho en quitarse por sí solo. Por eso tengo mucho cuidado en usarlo.- de inmediato cada uno de los kwamis comenzaron a moverse alrededor de Lila y Chloe, levantando arena y piedrecitas, las dos gritaron por la sorpresa pero al retirarse Chloe bufo furiosa.

-¡Mi cabello!- el Sabio se acercó a ella.

-Muestre sus manos jovencita.- ella obedeció y todos vieron que estaban limpias, en cambio cuando se acercó a Lila, ella oculto sus palmas, pero termino por mostrar sus manos con arena pegada en algunas zonas.

-E-Estuve tocando estrellas de mar y anemonas. Es normal que estén algo pegajosas.

-¡Eso no prueba nada!- exclamo Audrey.- Bien es una simple casualidad.

-Nooroo.- se refirió al kwami ignorando a su discípula.- ¿Puedes decirnos quien fue la persona que estuvo escudriñando en mi libro?

-La persona que busca es esa joven.- señaló con su tentáculo.- Venia cuando nadie estaba y memorizaba rápido en partes los hechizos referentes. Pero fue con ayuda de su madre que veía que ponía una marca a las páginas para que al abrirlo no perdiera tiempo buscándolo y salir rápido.

Todos se sorprendieron de esas palabras, ahogando exclamaciones de asombro e indignación.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Audrey se puso junto a su hija.- Obviamente este ser intenta culpar a mi hija.

-Yo nunca haria nada para lastimar a nadie. Eso es mentira. No entiendo su odio hacia mí.- pero esta vez nadie reacciono. Las miraban confundidos, con odio o con dureza. El líder se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo haber escuchado lo suficiente para saber que es verdad o no. Guardias, arréstenlas por sospecha de brujería.- los guardias se acercaron pero Audrey intentó escapar, sin embargo Natalie fue mucho más rápida y rápidamente apresó a la rubia torciendo su brazo de forma dolorosa. Lila se las arregló para escabullirse, sin embargo Adrien fue quien la atrapó en el último momento.

-No iras a ninguna parte.- un par de guardias de inmediato la sujetaron.

-¡Adrien, por favor! Sabes que esto es un grandísimo malentendido. No puedes enviarme a encarcelar, no cuando nos amamos. No he hecho nada malo. Esa pirata te ha hecho algo. Tú no eres así.

-No te atrevas a seguir mintiendo. No cuando ha sido mi hermana a la que has intentado enviar a su ejecución.- este acerco su rostro al de ella, sus ojos esta vez no mostraban la calidez que usualmente todos veían sino un verde que advertía del peligro.- Pero tienes razón en algo, no soy el de antes, y cuando sea el juicio no voy a mover ni un solo dedo en ayudarte o veré gustoso como ejecutan la condena sobre ti y tu madre.- la vio palidecer, se llevaron a Lila que clamaba su nombre o el de Claude y Chloe al fin libre fue abrazada por sus padres, Sabrina, y después los chicos.

-No saben lo feliz que estoy de verlos, caras de pez.

-Menudo recibimiento, primita.

-También estamos felices de verte Chloe.

El sabio se acercó a los jóvenes y sonrió al ver a las nuevas sirenas.

-Bienvenidas sean. Estoy seguro que les encantara esta nueva vida.

-¡Un momento!- Chloe nado a ellas.- Dijeron que eran piratas. ¿Ustedes fueron quienes los secuestraron?- las dos chicas sintieron la mirada de todos.

-Pues sí...- admitió Juliet con vergüenza.

-Pero si somos sinceras ellos abusaron más de nosotras que nosotros de ellos.- dijo Marinette y los dos tritones se sonrojaron. Chloe los miro y luego asintió.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, son una espina clavada en la aleta.

Pronto ellas se sintieron bienvenidas por las familias de sus parejas, sintiendo la felicidad expandirse en todo su ser, sintiendo que al fin encontraron su lugar con esos tritones...

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente. Días después del juicio de Chloe, el Sabio pudo curar a todos al identificar el veneno y la boda entre Chloe y Nathaniel se celebró sin contratiempos, Chloe fue la novia más hermosa de todas, aunque las chicas se hubiesen decantado con una tela sobre ellas en vez del tocado que caía como un velo de brillantes y oro sobre su cabeza y hombros. Marinette se preguntaba sobre su tripulación de vez en cuando, sin saber que Max y Alix abrieron su propio negocio de exportación, Iván conoció el amor en una dulce joven de nombre Mylene, y Kim decidió vivir cerca de las costas donde conoció a una chica de nombre Ondine de la cual cayo enamorado. Alya llevaba genial su embarazo, con un médico excelente de nombre Félix Agreste que vivía con su esposa e hijos gemelos. Las chicas aprendieron a nadar rápidamente con sus nuevas colas y disfrutaban mucho de ese nuevo mundo submarino. Juliet se hizo de Breezy como su kwami, al cuidar de ella y mostrar su dulce corazón y Sain admitió que su chico hizo la decisión correcta aunque por poco le daba un infarto. Tikki resultó ser una gran amiga y no podía estar más feliz con esa gran familia que a pesar de sus cicatrices y pasado la aceptaron como una de ellos. Nada podría arruinar ello, o al menos así lo creía...

Marinette despertó en un nuevo día. El agua se sentía cálida y agradable y el comer peces bajo el mar no era tan malo aunque extrañase un poco el pan. Se estiró y se dio cuenta que un brazo estaba sobre ella al igual que una cola que reconoció a la perfección.

-¡Aaah!

-Buenos días...- respondió somnoliento Adrien.

-¡Adrien! Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Y te he dicho que a nadie le molesta.- beso su nuca y dio un leve mordisco.- Y adoro despertar contigo.- Marinette se sonrojó pero admitía que amaba cuando Adrien era así de cariñoso, pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció.

-¡Awwww! Mira Gabriel, ya piensan darnos nietos.- dijo una Emilie que había tenido la intención de despertarlos. Marinette sintió su rostro enrojecer de la vergüenza.

-¡N-N-No es lo que cree!

-Tranquila, cariño. Gabriel y yo siempre hemos deseado tener nietos para disfrutarlos jóvenes.- la cara de Marinette era un poema, amaba a su suegra, pero ahora se daba cuenta de donde salió todo el descaro de Adrien.

Tras unos momentos, Marinette y Adrien nadaron por los alrededores, notaba las miradas de algunos sobre ellos.

-¿Que ocurre, princess?

-Siento que hay algunos que me miran extraño.- dijo cohibida ante las cicatrices en su cuerpo.

-No les hagas caso.

-Pero Adrien, me hacen sentir…- Adrien tomó su rostro y la besó.

-Para mí eres mi preciosa princess, los demás no me importan y su alguien te dice algo con gusto le arrancaré la aleta.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y escucharon unas arcadas.

-Son tan cursis que voy a vomitar.

-¡Plagg!- le regaño Tikki.- Es tan lindo cuando se demuestran su amor.

-Bueno, al menos no han revuelto el agua frente a nosotros.- el rostro de ambos se coloreo y otra voz se unió a ellos.

-Eso es tener suerte.- dijo Sain que llegaba con Breezy y los chicos.- Porque estos dos gustan de hasta hacer remolinos.- señaló a Claude y Juliet que llegaban detrás.

-Es la calentura de la juventud.- sonrió Breezy y Juliet parecía querer salir nadando lejos.

-Por favor no discutan esas cosas...

-No tienes que apenarte mi ángel. Somos un tifón.

-¡Claude!- los chocos se rieron y nadaron sin preocuparse de nada, o al menos fue hasta que un tritón, Wayhem, nadó a ellos.

-¡Adrien! Qué bueno que te encuentro... A todos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lila ha escapado.

-/ ¡¿Qué?!/- dijeron los dos tritones y las dos sirenas se miraron serias.

-¿Cómo ocurrió eso?- pregunto Adrien.

-Dicen que se estuvo matando de hambre hasta adelgazar hasta las costillas. Encontraron restos de sangre y piel en los barrotes, hasta cabello. Deben estar alertas. Han dado la alarma.

-Rayos.- se quejó Claude.- ¿Que tan desquiciada tienes que ser para hacer eso?

-Demasiado.- respondió seria Marinette.- Una persona que llega a esos límites quiere decir que no le importa incluso su propia integridad física con tal de lograr un objetivo. Y seguro sus acciones van más allá de la locura.

Adrien lo pensó y estaba seguro que Lila no era tonta para hacerles algo ahora, se recuperaría y buscaría forma de lastimarlos.

-¿Qué hay de su madre?- preguntó a su amigo.

-Supe que el Sabio la está interrogando. Pero los guardias están buscando a Lila por todas partes, ojala la encuentren.

-Eso esperamos...- musito Adrien y Marinette tomo su mano para darle a entender que estaban juntos y Lila no podría hacerles daño de ninguna forma si estaban juntos...

Audrey estaba atada a un viejo mástil. No podía liberarse y Natalie la vigilaba atenta.

-¿No te cansas de ser la perra del Sabio?

-Yo que tu no abriría la boca. Sabes que no te conviene.

-Púdrete, estúpida. Me das lastima, siempre a la orden del viejo tonto. Debimos envenenarlo primero con las medusas cuando tuvimos oportunidad, ese maldito anciano.- una fuerte marea la empujó con violencia contra el madero y Natalie se alzó sobre ella imponente y con una frialdad en sus ojos que la aterró.

-Ingrata sirena. Después de sacarte del hoyo en que estabas ¿te atreves a hablar así?- el agua comenzó a congelarse alrededor.- El maestro intercedió por ti para que fueras parte de la colonia a pesar de que te expulsaron de donde naciste, y aun cuando decidiste irte y volviste embarazada de quien sabe que tritón, el maestro te recibió con los brazos abiertos. ¿Me tienes lastima? Mira tú reflejo primero y veremos si eres capaz de soportar tu podrido ser.

-Basta, Natalie.- todo se detuvo cuando el Sabio llego. Audrey temblaba con la cola cubierta de hielo.

-T-Tu corazón es tan f-f-frio como este hielo.- el Sabio se acercó a ella con semblante serio.

-Audrey. Necesito que me digas donde está tu hija.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- habló sin tartamudear.

-Es por su bien. Los guardias la están buscando y si la encuentran...

-¿Que? ¿Serán demasiado rudos?

-No, Audrey. Ellos tienen órdenes y más porque hemos descubierto la veracidad de ciertas cosas...- el Sabio la miro severo.- Sabemos ahora sus secretos, los asesinatos que han cometido, y su crimen conlleva a pena de muerte.- ella rio, pero tanto el Sabio como Natalie no se inmutaron.

-A ver si pueden. Porque será mi hija quien consiga su venganza...

Encontraron su rastro, tenía que llegar antes de que la atraparan o sería demasiado tarde para su venganza con aquellos que se atrevieron a despreciarla y hacerle este mal que no merecía. Su plan de los barrotes funciono, no importándole las heridas punzantes en su cuerpo, prefería ignorarlas a entender que perdió una parte del cuero cabelludo provocando una herida horrible que sangraba profusamente, además la piel lastimada de su rostro, su torso y su cola; sus heridas no eran tan graves como aparentaban, o al menos eso quería creer. Llego al fin a un vasto campo de algas, perfectas para esconder a alguien o algo.

-¡Allí esta!

Se maldijo al ver a los guardias acercarse. Ella entro en las algas y los soldados se separaron para buscar.

-¡No puede estar lejos! ¡Saben las órdenes!- gritó Nora con fuerza para hacerle saber a la chica que no se contendrían. Lila nado como pudo, débil, adolorida, pero impulsada por su sed de venganza.

-¡Aquí hay sangre!

Ella se arrastró como pudo y al llegar al centro de ese valle de algas que iba en declive lo vio. Lo que tanto deseaba, el contenedor de akumas.

-¡Alto ahí!- grito Nora y Lila se lanzó hacia el instrumento de su venganza y entonces sintió una lanza atravesar la parte baja de su cola soltando así un horrible grito de dolor.- Te atrapamos bruja. Es hora de enfrentar tu castigo.- la capitana de la guardia alzo su mano y tritones y sirenas a su servicio estaban listos para lanzar sus lanzas y acabar con su vida.

Una risa hueca salió de la joven sirena bruja.

-No sin antes de reclamar mi venganza y lastimar a quienes me han hecho daño.- Nora se dio cuenta que Lila tenía la caja en sus manos, lista para abrirla.

-¡Mátenla!

Las lanzas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo que la caja se abrió liberando a varios akumas. Lila sintió las lanzas atravesarla y entre sus manos tomo tantos akumas como pudo y ella misma los metió a su boca tragándolas en un último esfuerzo antes de ahogarse con su sangre. Un soldado le dio una lanza a su capitana pero ya era demasiado tarde... Algo monstruoso se creó frente a sus ojos, una especie de pez con piernas y brazos cortos casi deformes, de piel de un morado oscuro y ojos verdes con hileras de dientes largos y puntiagudos en su enorme boca. La bestia rugió mientras crecía y se hinchaba hasta ser más grande que una montaña. Fue contra de los soldados que apenas y pudieron hacer algo, quedando nada más que pedazos de ellos en ese campo de algas.

Todos escucharon el rugir de la bestia. El Sabio abrió los ojos asustado y Audrey comenzó a reír desquiciada.

-¡Mátalos a todos Lila! ¡Mátalos a todos!

Alguien hizo sonar una caracola como si fuese una trompeta. Adrien y Marinette se miraron y el Líder se abrió paso sobre todos.

-¡Todos quienes puedan pelear y tengan habilidades de combate necesitamos su ayuda! ¡Un monstruo nos está atacando!

-¡Ahí viene!

Alguien señalo a lo lejos un ser monstruoso e hinchado nadar y reptar hacia la colonia. Marinette lo comparo con un sapo con cabeza de pez. Adrien y Claude de inmediato tomaron su decisión.

-Marinette, vete con Juliet a refugiarse.

-No te dejare solo.

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- ella se sorprendió que alzara su voz.

-Claude...- Juliet intento decir algo pero el tritón no le dejo.

-No digas nada. Esto no es como con los piratas.

-El agua se siente acida aun ante la lejanía de esa cosa.- resalto Adrien arrugando la nariz.- Ustedes sólo nos preocuparían. No necesitamos distracciones.

-No necesitan distraerse.- contrapuso Marinette.- Como bien recuerdan fuimos piratas y estamos todos juntos en esto.

-Somos sus parejas y no los dejaremos solos.- agregó Juliet tan decidida como Marinette.

Los tritones no sabían si sacudirlas o besarlas pero se prepararon. Chloe fue llevada lejos por su madre y Gabriel impidió que Nathaniel peleara, lo empujo para que avanzara y las cuidara. Audrey fue abandonada atada en ese lugar, y cuando el monstruo paso sobre de ella este aplasto con una de sus patas el madero levantando una gran nube de arena.

-Aquí viene.

Adrien tomo la mano de Marinette y ambos se miraron con una determinación férrea.

-Estamos juntos en esto Adrien.

-Juntos contra el mundo, mi lady.

Todo se volvió borroso. Sangre, gritos, pudo ver a Tikki y a Breezy desaparecer tras los dientes de esa cosa y el corazón oprimido ante tanta sangre en el mar. La bestia yacía inerte completamente abierta del cuello hasta el estómago, pero en sus brazos estaba el tritón que la había sacado del infierno de su vida, sangrante de un costado, mirándola una última vez antes de que sus ojos se apagaran. Ella lo apretó contra sí, gritó, y así se dejó llevar por el mar y su cuerpo se transformó en espuma junto al de él y su consciencia se perdió con el deseo de poder estar juntos en la siguiente vida...

Despertaron del trance. Mirándose un momento, asimilando todo, apenas y pasaron diez minutos pero para ellos fueron semanas. Se abrazaron desesperados ante la revelación de su anterior vida. El agarre era fuerte pero no deseaban separarse del otro. Juliet y Claude no estaban pero n siquiera lo notaron.

-¿Están bien?- el Sabio les miro curioso. No parecían capaces de contestar.- Ya habiendo resuelto sus dudas ahora sus ojos y corazones están más abiertos al otro. Su camino ahora lo trazaran ustedes en esta nueva vida.

Salieron de la casa tomados de la mano y Marinette sentía todavía esas sensaciones a flor de piel. Adrien se detuvo apretando su mano.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Lo siento. Todo fue tan intenso que... Hay tantas cosas por asimilar.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para calmarte?

-Eso creo...- este entendió y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te juro que siempre voy a estar contigo, Marinette. Ya he decidido eso.

-Te amo, Adrien. Te amo tanto...

-Yo también my princess. Y no dejare que nada nos separe en esta vida.- se besaron y no escucharon unos pasos acercarse por el camino.

-Ah, vaya...- se volvieron y vieron a Bridgette.- ¿Eres Adrien?- se sorprendió mucho al verlo con piernas.- No se como pero me alegra verte en tierra.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa de alivio.

Entre tanto, Plagg estaba en la ventana de la residencia de Bridgette, la joven se había ido a ver al Sabio y entre tanto escuchaba las voces de los dos enanos y su padre. Bostezó listo para tomar la siesta cuando vio a la gata naranja de nuevo.

-Bah. ¿Tu otra vez? Déjame dormir, no tengo intenciones de jugar contigo.- la gata frunció el ceño y sin preverlo esta pateo una escoba olvidada que golpeo a Plagg justo en la cabeza y que lo hizo caer al interior de la cocina.- Miauch…

-No has cambiado nada, calcetín apestoso.- el kwami reacciono y se asomó bien sujeto de sus garras para ver a esa gata.  
-¿T... Tikki?- y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de esta...

Las fotografías estaban tomadas y Lila sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y dices que con solo echar agua de mar en los pies de la persona que robo tu libro se convertirá en una cola?

-En efecto. Porque también es una sirena.

-Mmm, interesante.- pensó en los chicos nuevos del grupo de Marinette. No estaría mal comprobar...

-Y ahora que tienes eso, dame mi libro.

-Por supuesto. Puedes tomarlo.- lo lanzo al mar, Audrey lo atrapo.

-Bien… sabes, me has caído bien, así que cuando lo necesites, puedes llamarme, sólo debes dejar caer al agua una gota de tu sangre y yo apareceré.

-Mmm, eso suena bien. Muchas gracias, querida sirena.

-No hay de qué.- sonrió musitando algo a lo bajo y luego desapareció en el agua. Lila sonrió y revisó su teléfono.

-Si las fotos no me sirven, como quiera ya tengo a una sirena en mente que me volverá rica y famosa apenas y la descubra, además, tengo algo bueno de ese libro.- Lila tenía una hoja en su mano, la única cuyo idioma apenas y se veía normal, se fue de la playa y Audrey miro el hechizo que tanta falta le hacía completar.

-Aquí está. Los ingredientes faltantes… son tan fáciles de conseguir, no lo creo. Hoy será el día en que el mar se inclinara a mí y nada ni nadie podrán conmigo.- rio pensando en lo que se vendría para los hijos del mar y la sangre que derramaría en el mar.

…

**Y... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, en el próximo capítulo quedarán con la boca abierta, se los aseguro. Pero bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, si gustan leer mi libro en Amazon se llama La misteriosa señora Tienda, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	28. Hechizo oscuro

**Hola a todos! Debo decirlo, estamos a unos pocos capítulos de terminar esta historia, y se viene lo peligroso. Agradezco mucho que sigan esta historia, y también a todos los que me han dado su gran apoyo. Les pido por favor cuidarse de este virus y saben que estamos todos juntos. Así pues, sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 28.  
Hechizo oscuro.

Juliet se abrazó a si misma con una sensación fría en su cuerpo, con la mirada perdida en el mar muy cerca de la orilla del barranco. Llevo sus dedos a su rostro cerca de sus labios delineando hasta su mejilla, donde en otra vida hubo una cicatriz. Adrien y Marinette no fueron los únicos en estar en ese trance, Claude y ella le siguieron casi enseguida mareados por ese humo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, recordando lo vivido con el tritón, esas charlas, las risas, y esos momentos íntimos... Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y escucho el pasto detrás de ella y supo de alguna forma que era Claude. Ella bajo sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

-Hey.- saludó él.

-Hey...- los dos estaban por completo sonrojados.

-Entonces, que dices sobre... ya sabes.

-No lo sé. Es extraño... ¿Saber esto cambia algo? ¿Te sientes diferente?

-Podría decirse... Creo que ahora estoy más loco por ti.- ella se volvió sorprendida y este sostuvo su mirada a pesar de estarse muriendo por besarla.- Me gustas mucho, demasiado, carajo ¡más allá de eso!- exclamo tomándola de los hombros y flexionando un poco sus rodillas para estar a su altura.- Pero ¿te sientes a gusto con esto?

-E-Es confuso, nunca me ha gustado nadie, nunca he tenido una relación, y no sé qué hacer ahora con todo esto. Sin embargo... lo admito. Te amo. Y siento que si negase lo que siento de esta vida o la otra siento que moriría.

Claude suspiro de alivio y cada uno se fundió en los brazos de cada uno. El calor del otro los tranquilizo y Claude suspiro antes de poder tener fuerzas para separarse y poder verla a los ojos. Unos ojos limpios, puros, idénticos a la luna. Se inclinó para poder besarla, primero en un toque tierno pidiendo permiso, disfrutando de sus carnosos labios, y tras ser correspondido ese beso fue transformándose en algo más, más profundo, más cálido, mas... necesitado. Necesitaban más del otro, sentir mucho más. Sus cuerpos no dejaron ni un espacio libre. La mano de ella se posó en su fuerte pecho sintiendo su corazón, y la otra en su cuello sintiendo su acelerado pulso entre sus dedos. Claude tenía una mano enredada en sus suaves cabellos y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda, podía sentir la dolorosa erección entre ambos. Tomando aire cuando era necesario, embriagados por el sabor del otro. Claude metió la mano bajo la blusa sintiendo su piel como fuego en sus manos. Sintieron que necesitaban ahogar ese deseo que había esperado una vida para ser saciada.

-Mon ange... Mía...

-Claude... mi tritón, yo...

-¡Hey!- los dos se quedaron tiesos a la voz de Adrien.- ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Es urgente, Claude!- se obligaron a separarse. Claude apuñalo con la mirada a Adrien al punto de rechinar los dientes y Juliet cubrió su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos, muerta de la pena.

-¡Me voy a acordar de esta Adrien!

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- Marinette no dijo nada pero sonrió a su amiga guiándola hacia su destino...

Plagg no había dejado de ronronear ni de restregarse a Tikki, estaba completamente feliz, tanto que hasta podría ignorar a su queso por unos minutos.

-Mi cubito de azúcar, mi dulcecito, mi Tikki. No sabes cómo te he extrañado.- ronroneaba cual gato era.

-Yo también, Plagg. Aun con tu aroma rancio.

-¡Hey!- Tikki rio y le hizo mimos a Plagg ronroneando sobre su cuello haciéndolo sonrojar y casi caerse de lado.

-Plagg, hay muchas cosas que han pasado...

-Todo a su tiempo. Déjame disfrutar más del rato así.

-Plagg. Lo digo en serio. Hace poco mi consciencia ha despertado en este cuerpo del que he renacido. No sé si pueda ser una kwami o una gata parlante por el resto de mi vida.

-Bueno, seremos un par de gatos normales y parlantes.

-Siempre con tan buenas ideas.

-Ya me conoces.- Tikki rodo los ojos.

-Vamos, Plagg. Estoy segura que algo va a pasar. Lo presiento.- se echó a correr y Plagg suspiró.

-¡Miau! Que aguafiestas.- pero igual le siguió, no deseando estar separado de su cubito de azúcar nunca más...

No había sido fácil pero fue a con el historiador del lugar que se sorprendió de ver la hoja que llevó.

-Es una variante antigua del latín y griego. Es muy raro, ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

-Mi madre es historiadora y estoy en la universidad estudiando pero mi latín es pésimo. Sin embargo también me gustaría saber cómo pronunciarlo.

-Creo poder ayudarte.- fue la hora más aburrida de su vida, pero se comportó como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Sonrió sintiendo una gran curiosidad sobre lo que podía hacer. Cuando al fin salió sintió que debía llenar sus pulmones de aire que no tuviese partículas nerd alrededor, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando al irse, vio a una pareja en particular. Se escondió al ver a Kagami con Luka.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó intentando que el temor no asomara en su voz.

-Si lo aplazo más será más incómodo. Debe ser hoy, así a futuro evitaremos encuentros desgastantes e incómodos.

-Vale. Entiendo.- Luka beso su frente.

-Las cosas no serán como antes pero al menos tendremos algo de paz.- le dio un corto abrazo.- Deséame suerte.

Se alejó de su amada que decidió seguir hacia otra parte de ese lugar para practicar con el bokken que tenía en mano. Lila sonrió ante su oportunidad.

-Veamos si esto funciona...- se acercó lo más posible sin ser vista. Hasta que dio vuelta a una esquina y se detuvo al ver a Kagami de frente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Oh, hola Kagami. Que increíble coincidencia.- la ceja arqueada de Kagami le decía que sabía que la estuvo siguiendo un rato.- Te vi hace rato con Luka. ¿A dónde iba?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Oh, ya veo. Fue con Marinette. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que siquiera se le acerque? ¿No estas preocupada?

-Si vas a estar nuevamente intentando meter ideas raras en la cabeza, mejor piérdete.- se dio la vuelta y entonces vio el anillo de Kagami.

-Oh, qué bonito anillo. Recuerdo cuando Marinette tenía uno igual cuando salía con Luka.- Kagami la aparto molesta y siguió caminando, sin embargo, Lila no dejaba de cejarla.- Me pregunto si aún conserva ese anillo, aunque sea para recordar cómo fue estar con la tonta de Marinette.- Kagami dudó, fue un momento, y fue suficiente para que Lila tomo su mano y recito el encantamiento.- _Umbra illius dubitationis nubilum in corde tuo. Inuidiamque carcoman dubitare tuos.*_

Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Kagami y su anillo cambio de color rojo. Se veía furiosa. Con los puños apretados a punto de romper el mango de su bokken, se volvió para ir por donde Luka se había ido y Lila sonrió encantada.

-Esto será interesante de ver.- rio entre dientes encantada y la siguió con la felicidad de una niña pequeña…

Adrien, Claude y Félix estaban a solas en el baño de Bridgette. Se veían molestos y no era para menos.

-Siento como si nos han visto la cara todo este tiempo.- reclamo Claude.

-Lo que no me creo es que lleguen a tanto para cumplir sus ambiciones.- gruño Adrien observando el brazo todavía oscuro de su hermano. Félix se movió un tanto incómodo.

-Debemos regresar y alerta a nuestro padre sobre las intenciones de esas dos. Y con ese libro que dicen que tienen será una prueba más que irrefutable de lo que decimos.

-Y lo de tu brazo.- señaló Claude.- Sin ofender pero se ve mal.- Adrien frunció el ceño preocupado.

-¿No quieres permanecer hasta que te cures por completo?- pregunto preocupado y Félix negó.

-Me curare más rápido en el mar. Alertar a nuestro padre es lo primordial. Y más con Audrey tan cerca de él.- Claude se veía pensativo sentado en el retrete, pero su concentración no tenía que ver con donde estaba sentado.

-No creen que esto se remonte a tiempo más atrás, ¿verdad?- los dos hermanos miraron al que era el usual bufón.- Hemos tenido algunos problemas desde hace tiempo, piénselo. La tormenta que se llevó a su madre, lo de Bridgette, los ataques de animales, los akumas... Todo es demasiada coincidencia.

-Opino lo mismo.- asintió Adrien.- Y los akumas buscaban algo, ¿Cuánto apuestan que era el libro?

-Esas brujas han estado jugando con eso más tiempo de lo que creíamos.- Félix arrugo la frente y afilo la mirada.

-No podemos dar por sentado que están involucradas en todo.- anunció Félix.- Pero al menos el libro está lejos de sus garras. Debemos regresar hoy mismo.- Adrien lo miro con expresión triste.

-¿Y que pasara con tus hijos?- Félix apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-No pasa nada. Ellos estarán bien en tierra mientras se arregla esto. Y así no me verán estrangular a Claudia con mis propias manos.- Adrien sonrió.

-Vale. Así será.- no quisieron profundizar más. Adrien le diría después de su decisión de permanecer en tierra, sin saber que Claude también estaba en la misma situación. Félix no podía definir su estado. No sabía que pensar de Bridgette, ni que pasaría con sus hijos, pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería que gente como Audrey y Claudia estuviesen cerca de ellos...

Todo estaba mal, muy, muy mal. Chloe sintió que palidecía al notar que el libro ya no estaba.

-No puede ser. No puede ser. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Habrá caído al agua?- se preguntó Nathaniel, pero antes de una respuesta este se lanzó y el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Podía verse el agua prístina golpear las rocas pero nada del libro. Incluso removió la arena con la esperanza de que estuviese enterrado por la marea constante pero fue inútil.

-No esta. ¿Pero quién pudo tomarlo? Sólo yo sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Y si alguien te vio ponerlo allí desde el mar?

-Puede ser. Pero el libro está demasiado alto para que lo tomara, incluso tendría problemas con las rocas.- Nathaniel examinó la zona, era cierto, las rocas servían como una barrera, la única forma que alguien pudiese tomarlo sería desde arriba. Salió del agua y tomó su celular.

-Hay que avisarles de inmediato.

-¿Que tengo en la cabeza para haberme confiado así? Esto es mi culpa. ¿Y si mi madre tiene el libro? No sé qué haré.

-No es tu culpa. Vamos a arreglar esto.

Chloe asintió y dejo que besara su frente. Dando un vistazo al mar y siguiendo a Nathaniel para regresar al pueblo...

Marinette estaba afuera del negocio de Bridgette, se veía mucho mejor que hace un par de días, y se alegraba de todo corazón que así fuera y se veía más relajada.

-Espero que puedan arreglar todo.

-Yo también.- dijo Bridgette sincera.- Félix necesita recuperarse pero entiendo que es más importante que regrese.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron los niños?

-Espera un poco, están esperando la noticia.- señalo Bridgette hacia la ventana del baño y entonces lo escuchó.

-/ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!/

-Eso responde a tu pregunta. Se han apegado tanto que quieren estar con el todo el tiempo.

-Supongo que es entendible.- Marinette no quería ser impertinente pero tenía curiosidad de saber cómo le iba con Félix.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

-Sigue siendo difícil. La duda perdura y no creo que podamos arreglarlo de la noche a la mañana, pero tenemos algo cordial por los niños.- Marinette bajo la mirada sin saber que decirle.- Esta bien, Marinette. Algunas historias no son lo que deseáramos, pero debemos aprender a aceptar que son cosas que pasan, la vida es así, no nos dará lo que queramos siempre, pero en si la vida es el mayor regalo y por eso estoy feliz de tener a mis dos pequeños hijos. Son el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme.

Marinette le sonrió ante esa verdad. Su vida había dado un giro completo, la muerte de su padre, lo ocurrido con Luka y Kagami, fueron cosas que la devastaron, y después conoció a Adrien, su familia estaba más unida y sus amigos la apoyaban. Si, tenía mucho que debía agradecer también a la vida.

-M-Marinette...- Luka estaba a unos pasos de ella, expectante ante su reacción. Le sonrió y con un gesto le pidió que se acercara a hablar...

Mandó a buscar a sus hijos después de no haber rastro de ellos ni que nadie los hubiese visto. Era como si la marea los hubiese arrastrado a otro continente. Un soldado se acercó y presentó sus honores.

-Señor, hemos ido a esa embarcación abandonada que nos dijo pero no hay rastro de ellos.

-¿Ha habido avistamientos de naves humanas?  
-No por nuestra zona, pero se preguntó a las sirenas y tritones y un par dijo que vio a su hijo mayor en compañía de Claudia, la hija de Audrey.- eso llamo su atención.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuando?

-Justo el día de su desaparición.- este frunció el ceño.

-Cuando se le pregunto dijo que no sabía nada.- gruño a lo bajo.- Tráiganme a esa sirena ante mí. Si sabe algo lo averiguare del modo que sea.- sus palabras causaron un escalofrío al soldado, y sin  
saberlo, también a Claudia que estaba escondida tras un banco de algas. Sintió que la vida se le estaba escapando de sus manos ante semejante error. Tenía que esconderse hasta que su madre terminara todo.

Con cuidado de no ser vista fue hacia la cueva donde su madre que estaba mojando en una sustancia oscura las agujas de un erizo de mar.

-Madre, debes darte prisa con eso. Están a punto de arrestarme y de seguro expulsarme de la colonia.  
-¿Qué dices?

-¡Están buscando a Félix!

-Entonces libéralo. Con el veneno ni siquiera sabrá que le paso y ya has usado demasiado al hijo de Gabriel.

-E-Es que... No esta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto mirando a su hija mayor que apretó los labios frustrada.

-Dos mocosos se lo llevaron antes de que pudiese hacer algo y los llevo buscando como loca desde entonces.- Audrey le abofeteo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Sabes en el problema que pudimos haber tenido por tu imprudencia? Eres igual de inútil que tu hermana con la que tengo cuentas que arreglar.- tomo con brusquedad el rostro de Claudia.- Pero estamos de suerte. Porque hoy mismo todo el mar se inclinara ante mi.- la soltó y Claudia vio el libro.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Por ayuda externa. Pero eso no es lo importante. Tarde mucho en conseguir los ingredientes básicos y con esto al fin el mar será nuestro.- rio dándole la espalda a Claudia que miro en dirección a unos cristales largos como agujas dentro de una vasija.- Tómalos.- dijo su madre que la miro con un brillo maligno y conocedor.- Después de todo no es la primera vez que tomas uno de esos.- Claudia obedeció tomando un par.

-Es imposible engañarte, madre.

-Entre los de nuestra calaña nos conocemos. Obviamente sabía que estuviste aquí años atrás. Tengo contados esos cristales, son muy valiosos pero por ser tú te los regalo.

-Gracias. Y por ello mantendré también tu secreto como mío, madre.- Audrey sonrió y de una vasija extrajo un ojo que deposito en su palma para contemplarlo.

-¿Que puedo decir? Adoro ser joven y bella.- y dicho aquello se tragó el ojo para repulsión de Claudia que ya sabía dónde depositar esos dos cristales para acabar con dos pequeñas pestes...

-¿Lo has perdido?- exclamó Félix molesto y casi alzándose sobre la tina.

-No lo perdí. ¡Me lo robaron!- reclamo ella igual de molesta.

-Calma los dos.- se impuso Adrien.- Chloe, ¿sabes si alguien pudo haberlo tomado?

-No soy tan descuidada. Sólo yo sabía dónde estaba y era imposible de ver en la fisura donde lo escondí.

-Esto es malo.- bufo Claude.

-Eso quiere decir que existe dos posibilidades.- dijo Adrien analizando la situación.- Una, un terrestre lo encontró de casualidad y se lo llevo. O dos...

-Mi madre lo tiene.- sentencio Chloe con los puños apretados de la impotencia.

-Bien, no tenemos el libro pero tenemos tu testimonio y el de mi hermano.

-Y sabes dónde está su escondite.- agrego Claude.- Investigaran y encontraran que pertenece a tu madre.

-Eso espero.- dijo Chloe mas luego arrugo la nariz.- ¿Puedo salir ya de este lugar? Ese aroma artificial me está mareando.

-No está mal. Los terrestre le llaman brisa marina.- sonrió Adrien y Félix bajó los hombros.

-Esta tarde partiremos de regreso al mar.- dijo Félix.- Así que juntos vamos a tener que estar preparados para lo que sea que venga.- todos asintieron y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Bridgette y con los gemelos que les miraban impacientes.

-Parece ser que te quieren ver.- bromeo Adrien y se hizo a un lado para que los gemelos entraran a con su padre. Adrien sonrió al ver a su hermano recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.

-Bueno, voy a aprovechar este tiempo para estar con mi ángel. Nos vemos.- Claude huyó y Chloe lanzó un bufido.- ¿Y a este que le pasa?

-Lo mismo que a ti y a mi.- Chloe rodo los ojos.

-Adrien.- llamo Bridgette.- Marinette me pidió que te dijera que iba a estar cerca de la bahía hablando con Luka.

-Oh, entiendo. Tienen mucho de qué hablar.- Bridgette le dio unas palmadas de apoyo en el hombro y se dio la media vuelta. Adrien salió con Chloe que se lanzó a los brazos de Nathaniel consolándola mientras hacia un mohín. Adrien caminó hacia la bahía despidiéndose de ella. Pero sin notar a Lila que observaba ese intercambio interesada mientras seguía a Kagami.

-Oh, cielos. Al parecer hay más de un pez fuera del agua.- rio a lo bajo. Ahora debía ser paciente y se haría millonaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

La música era relajante, dulce y triste, muy triste. Si Luka había compuesto aquella melodía para disculparse lo hizo perfecto. Podía sentir sus disculpas sinceras en cada nota de esa melodía, su arrepentimiento y sobre todo el dolor de la ruptura. Se quitó los audífonos y miró a Luka que le veía con expresión triste.

-¿Cómo paso?- pregunto ella y Luka suspiro a lo bajo, pero le dio la cara todo el tiempo.

-Ni siquiera yo lo supe hasta que paso. Kagami me dijo que se enamoró de mi primero cuando la consolé esa vez cuando peleo con su madre. Dijo que no quería sentir eso y se disculpó, pero también fui conociéndola con el paso del tiempo. No sólo lo que ella muestra a todos en la superficie sino que vi mucho más allá. Su debilidad, sus inseguridades, sus alegrías y pasiones, no me di cuenta que Kagami me mostro una melodía distinta que termino por atraerme.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Todo comenzó con un beso y una declaración sincera de ella. Si te soy sincero no tenía idea de que pensar. Fue primero un rechazo absoluto de mi parte, me dijo nuevamente que se disculpaba pero que esta vez tenía que afrontar los hechos y tomar la responsabilidad de mis actos.

-Eso suena a otra cosa.

-Te juro que también me asuste cuando lo dijo así. Incluso algunos peatones nos miraron como si fuese una novela.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.- sonrió un poco ya que la escena tenía gracia.

-Me disculpe y ella se molestó, después de discutir nos alejamos. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de todo. Su ausencia me hizo ver que sentía algo por ella y me sentí miserable. Porque sabía qué tenía que hacer y eso te lastimaría, para mí es impensable estar con alguien cuando ya no siente lo mismo. De verdad te quería Marinette pero... ya no estaba enamorado de ti.- Marinette asintió.

-¿Y por qué no rompiste conmigo?

-Porque no quería creerlo. No quería enfrentar el hecho que la chica que creía amar no era la chica con la que al final quería estar. Cuando Kagami y yo nos volvimos a ver semanas después, supe que no podía seguir así. Kagami quiso hablar de dejarlo pero al final yo no la deje. Fue esa noche cuando te engañe no solo con el pensamiento.- se meso un poco su rebelde cabello.- Al principio esperaba el momento para hablar contigo pero luego...- al ver sus puños y la mandíbula tensa Marinette entendió porque no pudo.

-No querías lastimarme. Y supongo que después de lo de papá fue más difícil.

-No quería herirte más.

Ella comprendió, en ese tiempo estaba demasiado rota.

-... Pero al final fue en vano.- suspiró Luka con pesar.- Te juro que Kagami creía que ya había roto contigo esa noche del concierto.

-Está bien Luka. Entiendo ahora.- explicó mientras el sonido del mar acompañaba su voz.- Debo decirte que a pesar de todo, los perdono, a ambos. Pero no estoy segura de sí volveré a confiar en ustedes como antes, eso toma mucho tiempo, y duele. Pero de no haber pasado todo eso, no estaría aquí y no habría aprendido tanto de mí. Ahora me siento fuerte, me siento como si pudiera con todo. He crecido mucho en estas semanas, y también pude conocer a Adrien.- respondió con verdadera felicidad.- Les deseo toda la felicidad, Luka. Ustedes son buenas personas y merecen ser felices, y de todo corazón los apoyaré.- Luka tardo en asimilar sus palabras y sonrió satisfecho y aliviado. Quiso abrazarla pero eso no sería apropiado dada su situación.

-Gracias Marinette. Yo también te deseo lo mejor y si necesitas ayuda con gusto te ayudaremos.

Luka puso su mano sobre la de ella y Marinette pensó lo diferente que era ese tacto. ¿Cuantas veces en el pasado sus mejillas se calentaban con su toque? ¿Cuantas veces se sentía reconfortada por su presencia y por su voz? Pero todo eso quedo atrás. Lo que sentía por Luka desapareció. Pero conservaría los buenos momentos para a futuro recordarlo con nostalgia. Al fin estaba en paz con él y con Kagami... Algo golpeo sus muñecas y los dos se dolieron alejando sus manos. Se volvieron y vieron a Kagami con un bokken en mano y con los puños apretados exhalando fúrica y deseosa de la sangre de Marinette…

Plagg y Tikki llegaron en la zona de botes, y el gato negro abrió grande los ojos al percatarse que Sain ya estaba allí, recostado y con la cabeza sobre Breezy que estaba sonriendo gustosa.

-Woooow, se nota que no pierdes tiempo, pulgoso.- Sain entrecerró los ojos pero miró a Tikki.

-¿Eso es una mordida en la oreja de Plagg?- el gato negro se sonrojo furiosamente gritando una serie de improperios inentendibles. Breezy se levantó y se estiró.

-Ya calla, Plagg. Parece como si un pedazo de queso se te hubiera atorado en la garganta.

-Siempre tan linda, ¿no?

-Eso siempre, gato callejero.- Plag estuvo a punto de responder pero Tikki le acaricio con la cabeza.

-Ya, basta. Tienen mucho tiempo para molestar luego a Plagg.

-¡Oye!

-Lo importante.- recalcó Tikki.- Es que aunque nuestras consciencias han despertado, no ha despertado por completo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Tikki?- pregunto Sain y Breezy continúo.

-No recordamos mucho de nosotras. No sabemos usar nuestros poderes.

-Ni saber si podremos transformarnos o nos quedaremos en esta forma para siempre.- Plagg lo pensó un momento.

-Bien podemos hablar con el maestro, seguro él tiene las respuestas.

-Mira tú, hasta que tus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar.- se burló Sain.

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo interesante con tu pequeño cerebro?

-Gato apestoso.

-Perro pulguiento.

Los dos kwamis comenzaron a gruñir y a pelear y las dos kwamis los miraron sin intervenir.

-Sé que son idiotas pero cómo extrañe a esos idiotas.- sonrió Breezy y Tikki rio.

-Lo sé, yo igual.- más algo hace que deje de reír, un mal presentimiento la atravesó causándole un escalofrío que hizo que su pelo se erizara.

-¿Tikki?

-¿Azuquita?- Plagg tenía sus patas metidas en el hocico de Sain estirando su cara y Tikki miro a sus compañeros.

-Algo va a pasar. Puedo sentirlo... Algo malo...

Marinette esquivo la espada de Kagami que estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

-¡Kagami! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Lo que me pasa eres tú. Tú que buscas estar de nuevo con Luka, tú que deseas arrebatarme su amor, pero él está conmigo, él me ama, así que aléjate de nosotros.- Marinette apenas y pudo retroceder sintiendo la punta del bokken muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Kagami, basta!- Luka la apreso por detrás en un agarre digno de una serpiente. A Kagami le fue difícil moverse y mientras tanto Marinette la estudio con detenimiento. No lo entendía, Kagami nunca se comportaba así, ¿acaso era un akuma? No, no se veía diferente, sin embargo había algo en ella, una sombra que la cubría de forma misteriosa. Luego miró su anillo, tan negro como sus ojos.

-¡Eso es! ¡Luka, el anillo! ¡Quítaselo!- este no entendía por qué le pedía eso pero debía confiar. Pero apenas y se movió, Kagami aprovechó para golpearlo en el estómago y luego en el hombro. Marinette vio su mirada hacia ella.

-Kagami, no...- jadeo el músico adolorido y Marinette pensó en correr pero la japonesa siempre había sido mucho más rápida que ella. Le cerró el paso y hubiese recibido el golpe directo de no ser por una mano que atrapo el bokken de la punta.

-Ni se te ocurra.- siseo Adrien rompiendo el bokken con su mano.

Kagami se lo arrebato de las manos y comenzó a atacar a Adrien que cubría con sus brazos los ataques pero no significaba que no le dolieran.

-¡Adrien!

Tenía que ayudarlo, pensar en cómo detener a Kagami y quitarle ese anillo. Miro alrededor para ver si algo podía servirle, vio el muelle, unas algas en la orilla de la marisma y el bokken en sus manos. Tuvo una idea.

-Hey, Kagami. Tienes razón, todavía quiero a Luka.- gritó desde el muelle colocándose en medio, la aludida dejó a Adrien, furiosa por la confesión dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos.- Tenía pensado regresar con él porque obviamente soy mucho mejor que tú. Es decir, todo mundo lo dice, y Luka, vaya que era bueno en ciertas cosas aparte de la música.

-¡Eres una maldita!

Fue a por ella olvidándose de Adrien que comprendió el plan con una sola mirada. Aprovechó la velocidad de Kagami, la esquivó justo a tiempo en que Adrien lanzara las algas que Kagami pisó y resbalo apoyándose en el bokken que quedó atorado en el muelle, imposible de retirarlo sin romperlo más.

-¡Ahora!

Adrien y Luka la sujetaron alejándola de su arma, Luka intentaba inmovilizarla sin hacerle daño y Kagami tenía su mano extendida hacia su bokken. Era fuerte, apenas y podían con ella pero Marinette fue rápida y le saco el anillo de su mano.

-Ya me lo agradecerás.- lo pisó y le dolió el pie al hacerlo, pero todos vieron una especie de humo negro salir de este y Kagami sintió que volvía en sí, sintiéndose muy débil.

-Oh… mi cabeza.

-¿Kagami?- la soltaron y Luka se sentó poniéndola entre sus brazos.- Kagami...

-¿Qué ocurrió? Siento como si hubiese hecho una maratón...- logro enfocar a los presentes.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí?

-Es algo confuso de explicar.- dijo Marinette sin saber por dónde empezar. Kagami miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde está esa odiosa de Lila?

-¿Lila?- Marinette se sintio confundida, pensaba que era cosa de un akuma pero al final no apareció alguno. Y de solo recordar a Lila en el pasado le dio un escalofrió.- Estas bien, Kagami.- se acercó con una sonrisa.- Todo está bien.

Lila miró la escena desde arriba de las rocas y gruñó molesta, pero entonces fue que notó cómo Adrien parecía ocultar su mano. Si lo que creía era cierto… sonrió alejándose del lugar.

Tikki la notó irse pero se concentró en los jóvenes de la playa, los kwamis miraron la escena mirándose entre sí, sabiendo que esa chiquilla podría traerles problemas, pero Tikki seguía con la vista fija en Marinette que todavía estaba hablando con Kagami...

Juliet abrió la puerta de su casa y al ver a Claude lo dejó pasar.

-Pasa, no hay nadie.

-Siento molestar. Es que te fuiste muy rápido y quería verte.

-Lo siento, es que no podía estar fuera de casa mucho tiempo. Aún sigo castigada. ¿Qué es lo que deseabas decirme?

-Hemos decidido regresar al mar.

-Oh...

-¡De forma temporal!- agrego de inmediato al verla decaer su ánimo.- Regresaremos porque queremos estar con ustedes. Quiero estar contigo.- vio sus mejillas enrojecer y este acaricio su mejilla.- Aun no nos conocemos demasiado en esta vida, pero si en la anterior, y después de volver a encontrarte no pienso dejarte ir. Así pues, ¿te unirías a mí en esta vida también como en la anterior, mon ange?- pregunto pegando su frente con la de ella.

-Esta y todas las que haya.

Sonrieron felices antes de besarse, al principio el toque de sus labios fue tierno, pero ante esa familiaridad que tenían se sintieron deseosos de más, se permitieron ser codiciosos. Así que cuando la lengua de Claude se movió por sus labios pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca ella le dejó. De repente ya no estaban en el sofá de la sala, sino en un barco que se movía con la marea y ellos dos estaban sobre una cama donde flores con aroma a jazmín decoraban la cabecera. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar al otro en suaves caricias, en el cuello, tras las orejas, brazos, terminando por levantar apenas y una esquina de sus camisetas para sentir la piel del otro. Y cada lugar que el otro tocaba ardía y se expandía por el cuerpo.

Las ropas les resultaron incomodas. Claude se quitó la camiseta mostrando su fuerte torso ante ella que se deleitó en mirarlo y tocarlo con cierta timidez que lo dejo encantado. Le quito su camiseta, observando el sencillo sujetador de algodón que cubría sus senos. Los tomo entre sus manos y las metió bajo el sujetador sintiendo sus pezones alzarse sobre sus palmas. Ella fue quien desabrocho el sostén. Y ya sin estorbo, al fin pudo hacer lo que quiso con ellos. Suaves, grandes, y con una aureola rosada que le invitaba a hacer lo que quisiera igual que en su otra vida. Podía recordarlo... Y sabía qué le gustaría. Juliet gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su lengua delinear el contorno de la aureola, después directamente pasar por su pezón que comenzaba a endurecer, y después engulló lo que pudo para su completo deleite. Las manos de la joven se aferraron a sus hombros, sintiéndose húmeda y adolorida en su parte intima. Claude sentía su erección apretar sus pantalones, imaginando en cómo sería escuchar esos suaves gemidos en gritos de placer. Los apretó de forma casi dolorosa que la llevaron a gemir más. Se hizo de un camino de besos hasta su clavícula, bajo su mentón, y capturando sus labios para tumbarla en el sofá quedando sobre ella y le abandonó para volver a atacar sus senos y succionarlos a su entero placer antes de comenzar se descenso hacia ese lugar que se le antojaba probar. Quitarle su short fue un reto para él, mientras ella le veía divertida.

-¿Te gusta verme sufrir?

-Algo.

-¿Ah, sí? No es tan fácil, sabes.- a ella no le costó ni cinco segundos desabrochar el botón y bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones.- Presumida.

-Gracias.

Se besaron y Claude accedió a su intimidad directa bajando un poco su short y ropa interior, adentrando su dedo a ese lugar al que pronto lo acogería. Ella gimió y se retorció un poco debajo de él, bombeó lento, cuidadoso de prepararla. Entonces Juliet vio con ansias la erección marcada en su ropa interior. Claude ahogo un gemido al sentir su mano tomarlo y acariciarlo por sobre la tela, arriba y abajo, ella se dio cuenta que estaba haciéndolo bien al escucharlo murmurar lo bien que se sentía. Un segundo dedo se introdujo en ella haciéndola delirar, pudo sentir con la punta de sus dedos una suave barrera que impedía ir más allá. Su mano se movió más rápido, en un ritmo desquiciante, bañándose con los jugos de su amada hasta que al fin encontró su liberación, y este gimió a la vez encontrando la suya después, dejando que parte de su semen cayera en ese cuerpo perfecto de pecado. Juliet sintió su cuerpo pesado, nunca había sentido algo similar, estaba perdida en un limbo de placer. Se miraron a los ojos en todo momento, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor. Al sentir la punta de su dura erección se sujetó de sus hombros. Poco a poco lo sintió entrar, estaba ansiosa pero también aterrada. La mano de Claude se posó sobre su cadera y la otra en su espalda para poder acomodarla mejor. El dolor combinado con el placer, gimió fuerte arañando sus hombros y este gimió a lo bajo extasiado por ella. Permanecieron así un momento, esperando el momento, Juliet apenas y movió sus labios en invitación y Claude la besó con ternura y pasión, moviéndose poco a poco recompensado con dulces y bajos gemidos entre sus besos. Su interior era apretado, cálido y húmedo, sentía que su cuerpo entero temblaba a cada embestida. Fue el amante tierno y lento hasta que ella susurro a su oído.

-Puedes ir... Más...- un gemido tembloroso salió de ella imposibilitada de seguir, el mensaje fue claro, las embestidas comenzaron a ser rápidas y rítmicas, la alzó de las caderas sentándose en el sofá para tener más acceso a su ser, siendo algo que ella aprovechó para poder moverse con más libertad. La contempló embelesado, iluminada por el sol y la suave brisa movía las cortinas acariciando sus pieles calientes. El ritmo fue más rápido, las embestidas se endurecieron y ella casi grito al sentirlo crecer dentro llegando hasta el límite de su ser, no pudo evitarlo, su orgasmo llego apretando con fuerza su erección pero Claude no dejaría que aun terminase, la besó, su mano se puso bajo uno de sus voluptuosos senos y la otra se aferró a su cadera clavando sus uñas en su glúteo y su cadera. Se alzó con ella, Juliet se aferró a él y sus piernas se enredaron en sus caderas, su voz aumentó, lágrimas se derramaron al sentir su cuerpo arder por las secuelas del anterior orgasmo y el siguiente que estaba a punto de venir, el choque de sus pieles fue en aumento, se miraron a los ojos y Claude nunca pensó que hubiese algo más hermoso que ese rostro sonrojado. La abrazó contra sí y entonces el explotó dentro de ella. Juliet se quedó sin aliento y se corrió al sentir que su ser era llenado por un chorro caliente y espeso.

Temblorosos, cansados, se sentaron en el sofá abrazados en uno del otro y unidos. Ese mueble ahora tenía la huella de su primera vez.

-Claude... eso fue...

-Increíble.- dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo...

-Yo te amo más...

-C-Claude.

-¿Mmm?

-E-Estás muy duro...- este exhalo una risa suave.

-Bueno, es que contigo siento que podría hacerlo todo un día.

-Dame unos momentos...

-Vale. ¿Y quieres seguir aquí en este lugar?

-¡Y si mejor van a la cama!

Juliet se congelo, al ver desde la entrada a su abuela con una taza de té en mano y una sonrisa socarrona. La joven gritó y se cubrió con lo primero que encontró que fueron los cojines que tiraron en el acto. Ella tomo dos y le dio a Claude el más grande para cubrir su erección. El joven no sabía qué decir.

-Eh... Buenas tardes.

-Abuela, te juro que esto... Yo...

-Tranquila, tranquila. No pasa nada, en realidad así hice que tu abuelo dejara a los apretados de su familia cuando empezamos a salir y no me aceptaban. Aunque nosotros rompimos una mesa y rompimos el tapiz cuando llegaron.- la pelimiel se escandalizo por la historia pero Claude estaba fascinado.

-Nosotros también podemos hacerlo si nos da oportunidad.- Juliet ahogo un grito pero su abuela se rio.

-Me agrada ese chico, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

-No me lo creerías…

-Ah, pero eso sí, vamos a tener una charla sobre cuidarse y las intenciones que tienes con mi nieta.

-Casarnos, vivir juntos y tener hijos. Después de todo ella me acepto y ahora soy suyo.

-Vale. Los espero en la cocina ya vestidos.- se fue y Juliet quiso decir algo pero su lengua no dejaba de trabarse entre balbuceos y Claude la beso y paso sus dedos por su cuello haciendo aparecer la gargantilla de perlas y gemas.

-Tranquila. Déjate llevar.- arrastró las palabras con una sonrisa quitándose el cojín y haciéndola sonrojar como una cereza.

-¡¿MÁS?!- las risas se escucharon y Juliet evito sin mucho éxito no ver la erección de su ahora novio...

El atardecer llegó. Todos estaban listos y Félix no estaba del todo cómodo con ropa ni piernas, pero Bridgette siempre lo recordaría con esa camisa de mangas hasta los codos y elegante pantalón negro.

-Esto es raro.

-Date gracias que me sé este hechizo de memoria.- presumió Chloe.

Adrien abrió la puerta y salieron del local de Bridgette para caminar entre la multitud. Claude suspiró enamorado viendo a su chica con ojos de adoración y Marinette sonrió al ver la joya en su cuello. Bridgette iba con sus hijos detrás, que caminaban como soldados escoltando al grupo. Adrien entrelazó sus dedos con los de Marinette y le sonrió mirándola con gran amor.

-Te juro que volveremos pronto. Y estaremos juntos, princess.

-Lo sé. Confió en ti.- dijo apoyándose un poco en él.

Estaban en el centro de la ciudad, había gente pero no tanta debido a que la mayoría ya estaba en sus hoteles, residencias o restaurantes de la zona. Todo pasó muy rápido. Lila apareció de repente y tiró una cubeta de agua sobre los pies de todos. Se quedaron helados al sentir casi de inmediato las escamas aparecer en sus piernas. Era agua salada. Marinette vio a Lila que le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y enseguida comenzó a gritar.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Me están atacando! ¡Monstruos!- la atención general fue casi inmediata y los tritones sintieron la necesidad de quitarse los pantalones y zapatos, Bridgette por suerte tenia a los gemelos detrás y vieron con horror como las piernas de sus amigos y parejas se transformaban en sus colas frente a los curiosos que estaban en ese lugar...

El equipo estaba formado por sus mejores rastreadores, Claudia iba a ser encontrada sin importar donde estuviera y tendría que responder por sus hijos. Gabriel no podía permitirse el perderlos también.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, y no importa si usan un poco de su fuerza, pero traigan a esa sirena ante mí.

-/ ¡Sí, señor!/

-Conocen sus órdenes, ahora, dispérsense.- estaban a punto de obedecer hasta que uno de los soldados captó algo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto notando algo acercarse hacia la colonia.

-¿Es un banco de peces?

-No.- respondió Gabriel afilando su mirada y tardando unos segundos en comprender.- Son mantarrayas...

Las mantarrayas nadaron hacia todo mundo, tenían algo por delante en sus cabezas y los tritones y sirenas eran pinchados por agujas negras, paralizándolos unos momentos, sus ojos se ennegrecieron como agua sucia y su consciencia se había ido. Gabriel dio la alarma.

-¡Soldados! ¡Deténganlos!- todos nadaron con sus lanzas por el frente, exterminaron a algunos antes de que los tocaran pero eran demasiado y venían de todos lados. Gabriel atacó con su lanza y luego formó una marea alejando a todos. El gran Líder llevaba la ventaja, o al menos hasta que sus propios soldados y gente lo sujetaron.

-¡Agh! ¡Suéltenme! ¿Qué rayos hacen?

-Ya no te escuchan, querido.- Audrey se acercó a su costado y ella tenía en su mano una de las agujas.

-Tu. Maldita...

-¿Bruja? Demasiado tarde para darte cuenta.- ella sonrió y se acercó para darle una caricia al torso, este se movió disgustado por su toque obsceno.- No sabes lo enojada que estaba cuando elegiste a la sosa de Emilie. Pero esta vez soy yo la que tiene el completo control.

-Maldita seas, perra.- Audrey le abofeteo y Claudia aguanto la risa.

-Ni se te ocurra. O con gusto hare que te reúnas con la idiota de Emilie.

-Emilie... ¿qué le has hecho a mi esposa?- exigió saber.

-Con el tiempo lo averiguaras pero por ahora...- sin previo aviso lo apuñalo y los ojos de Gabriel se oscurecieron.- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

***Latín: Nubla con la sombra de la duda su corazón, y esta carcoma su corazón.**

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Se nos viene todo encima! Los secretos se revelan, dudas sin resolver, cómo escaparán de esto? Lo verán en el siguiente capítulo! Por favor no me maten. Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	29. A zarpar

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya casi estamos por terminar. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Sólo voy a decir que las brujas recibirán su merecido, y he aquí tenemos las respuestas de algunas dudas que tenían. Así pues sin más que decir aparte de que espero que todos estén bien en sus casas aguantando esta contingencia mundial, y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 29.  
A zarpar.

La gente se arremolinó alrededor por culpa de los gritos de Lila. Alya y Nino miraban como otros boquiabiertos las colas de los tritones y sirena tirados en el suelo, Sabrina ahogó una exclamación cubriendo su boca al ver a su amiga descubierta, y Juleka se abrió paso para ver con grandes ojos lo que todos veían. Lila pasó frente a Marinette llamando dedicándole una sonrisa triunfadora al revelar su secreto.

-¡Miren eso! ¡Son sirenas! ¡Con colas de verdad!

-¡No la escuchen es un truco!- grito Marinette intentando desmentirle pero Lila la empujó casi tirándola al suelo de no ser por Juliet y Nathaniel que la sujetaron de cada brazo.

-Miren y comprueben por ustedes mismos. Tenemos entre nosotros a sirenas auténticas, mírenlos con sus propios ojos.- la gente no sabía que pensar, la mayoría creía que debía ser un truco y otros que podrían ser monstruos.

Adrien se sintió indefenso, recordando las múltiples historias de humanos atrapando sirenas, aprisionándolas y encadenándolas para hacer con ellos lo que quisieran y… espera, ¡pero eso si ya lo vivió!

Bridgette hizo retroceder a los gemelos ya que ellos parecían dispuestos a lanzarse contra quien fuese que tocase a su padre, Marinette y sus amigos comenzaron a ser sobrepasados por los curiosos y no sabía qué hacer para evitar esa desgracia.

-¡Plagg!

-¡Plaaaaagg!- gritaron los gemelos, Bridgette entonces vio a Plagg saltar por un tejado y este les dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y hasta perversa.

-¿Son reales?

-No puede ser.

-Pero los monstruos que han atacado tampoco eran normales.

-Hay que comprobarlo.

-¡No!- grito Marinette a punto de con Juliet y Nathaniel detener a la fuerza a la multitud pero algo los detuvo. Un vaso de soda abandonado en un puesto comenzó a sacudirse formando ondas en la bebida. ¿Un terremoto? ¿Venía un tsunami? No, era algo peor y... Adorable.

Todos los animales de refugio se dirigían a la multitud, libres y reclamando atención y mucho cariño. Plagg sonrió al ver la cubierta perfecta entrar en acción y Tikki se puso a la par con él para ver desde otro punto lejos a Sain y Breezy que esperaban la señal. Breezy se sacudió liberando un polen dorado que tocó a varias personas que quedaron embobados por los animales, incluso hubo quien abrazo a la pitón del lugar; y Sain hizo alarde de sus ilusiones para guiar con comida al resto de los animales.

Todo era un caos y tenían que pensar rápido para sacar a sus parejas de ese atolladero, y tras ver unos barriles repletos de pescado y hielo Marinette supo que hacer.

-¡Chicos, ayúdenme!

En poco los seres del mar eran transportados cuesta abajo en barriles. Lila al ver eso se enfureció, empujando a un chico que estaba embobado con un enorme perro San Bernardo.  
-¡No van a ir a ninguna parte con mis sirenas!- intento seguirlos pero Sabrina al ver sus intenciones tomó una enorme tarántula a pesar de temerle y se la lanzo a Lila en la cara. Sus gritos se escucharon por sobre todo el ruido. Sabrina alzó su pulgar a los chicos y Chloe sonrió desde su barril.

-Gracias, Sabrina eres la mejor amiga que-¡ouch! ¡Con más cuidado!

Alya vio aquello y sujetó a Nino de su camiseta.

-Ven, Nino. Que esto promete ser la exclusiva del siglo.

Al llegar al mar los tritones tiraron el resto de sus ropas y se volvieron a sus parejas. Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette y la besó.

-¿Estarán bien?

-Tranquilo. Lo estaremos. Lo importante es que ustedes vayan a arreglar sus asuntos.

-Marinette, no sé cuánto tarde pero te prometo volver lo antes posible.

-Lo sé.

Los demás se despidieron de forma similar, Claude besó la mano de Juliet y Nathaniel besó a Chloe que le miró con anhelo por la separación. Félix vio a sus hijos despedirse con lágrimas en sus ojos y Bridgette lo miraba deseando decir algo pero incapaz de hacerlo. Pronto desaparecieron en el mar. Y Marinette por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento...

Nadaron hacia su hogar, Félix se sentía mejor después de estar nadando a sus anchas, es decir, adoraba estar con sus hijos pero también amaba el mar, y esperaba que arreglado todo pudiesen estar con él, aunque tenía mucho que hablar con Bridgette.

-Tu brazo se ve mejor.- dijo Adrien y Félix sonrió a medias.

-También lo siento mejor.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Plagg, Félix?

-Con mis hijos. Creí prudente que se quedara con los niños y no le diesen por seguirme.

-Apenas y me creo que soy tío. Me encantaría enseñarles un truco o dos.- Félix sonrió pero de repente Chloe se detuvo y detuvo al resto con sus brazos.

-Esperen un poco. Algo no anda bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Adrien confundido y Claude frunció el ceño.

-Es cierto, el agua se siente rara. Pesada.- los hermanos lo sintieron. Estaban tan emocionados por regresar que no notaron el ambiente alrededor. Chloe gruño a lo bajo.

-Huele a pescado muerto. Y no solo hablo de forma figurativa.

-Huele… a sangre.- dijo Adrien abriendo grande los ojos. Al avanzar un poco, se dieron cuenta que algunas criaturas marinas nadaban con lentitud y dificultad. Otras flotaban muertas.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Claude y Félix frunció el ceño apretando los puños.

-El agua esta corrupta. Los peces y demás criaturas lo sienten y eso los afecta. Intentan sobrevivir comiéndose entre sí.- Chloe ahogo una exclamación.

-¿Sera cosa de mi madre y Claudia?- Adrien se adelantó.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Adrien nadaba bajo, esperando pasar desapercibido entre las rocas y corales. Lo siguieron cautelosos, se sentía la tensión rasgar la corriente y después de unos momentos vieron a guardias nadar en los límites de la colonia.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?- pregunto Claude.- Es raro verlos así tan activos.

-Mírenlos bien, lucen extraños.- dijo Chloe.

-Sigamos.- ordeno Félix y todos avanzaron con cuidado hasta esconderse tras unas rocas y observar el escenario frente a ellos.

Todos estaban trabajando. Construían una edificación. Columnas de corales y perlas estaban erigiéndose, la gente usaba sus poderes para hacer parte del trabajo u otros lo hacían de forma manual. Todos parecían estar en un profundo trance. Claude pudo divisar a sus padres que llevaban un montón de rocas, se veían sucios y cansados. Adrien lo detuvo para no ser descubiertos, mirando la impotencia en su amigo. Félix entonces diviso a su padre pero no estaba solo, Gabriel estaba con Audrey que sostenía el libro de hechizos. Lo tenía sujeto del brazo pegándolo a ella lo más posible.

-Oh, cariño. Muy pronto vamos a vivir en el palacio que tanto me merezco, y así poder regir los mares como la verdadera reina que soy.- vio a un par de sirenas dejar caer unas rocas.

-¡Uf! Cuanta ineptitud. Gabriel, enséñales una lección.- el tritón obedeció, y de un movimiento de su mano una corriente eléctrica como la de las anguilas hizo gritar a las pobres víctimas que se encogieron por el dolor. Los hermanos quisieron intervenir pero no pudieron, su padre nunca usaba su habilidad especial para no lastimar a nadie, aun cuando se lo mereciese, aquello era una atrocidad y traición a las creencias de su padre.

-Debemos volver.- murmuro Félix a lo bajo.- Pidamos ayuda al Sabio, el podrá ayudarnos.

Todos asintieron listos para dar la retirada, pero una risa desagradable los hizo volverse hacia atrás.

-Ustedes ya no podrán salir de aquí.- declaro Claudia cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa amplia.- ¡Guardias!

Una docena de guardias fueron contra ellos, los esquivaron como pudieron y Adrien lanzó una fuerte corriente contrarrestada por otros dos tritones haciéndolo retroceder. Félix se interpuso formando una barrera de agua y Claude creo una cortina de burbujas que cegaron a todos, incluida a Claudia que gritó alejándose de esta. Era el momento de escapar y pedir ayuda, sin embargo todo estaba en su contra. Rápidamente sirenas y tritones los rodearon y capturaron a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Familia, amigos, todos los que conocían ahora eran sus enemigos. Audrey se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Pero mira nada más, los hijos pródigos regresan. Y también viene la traidora.- dedico una mirada gélida a Chloe pero volvió a sonreírles ampliamente.- Conozcan a su nueva reina, queridos. Y cuando acabe con ustedes se inclinaran ante mí y me alabaran como todo ser marino que exista en los siente mares.- se rio divertida al verlos forcejear sin éxito alguno, saboreando la victoria definitiva ante ese grupo patético...

-¡Es cierto! ¡Las sirenas existen!- grito Lila hacia la multitud.- No hay más prueba que lo que acaban de ver. Incluso tengo pruebas.- dijo alzando su celular.

-Más bien todo es una gran mentira.- replicó Marinette acercándose a la multitud.- No existen las sirenas.

-Pero mira nada más. ¿Dónde los has dejado, Marinette? Porque vi cómo te los llevabas.

-A ninguna parte que te incumba. Escuchen todos.- se volvió a la gente con esa decisión que siempre la caracterizó como la presidenta de la clase.- Todo es un gran malentendido. No deben de creer las palabras de esta chica.

-Es cierto.- dijo Nathaniel alzando un poco su voz.- Lila no es más que una mentirosa. Incluso tiene antecedentes.

Lila apretó los dientes pero se impuso a la situación.

-Ustedes mismos lo han visto antes de ese desastre. Eran colas de verdad. Y si no me creen exijo que traigan a esas sirenas para que desmientan todo. Es decir, si hay monstruos, que existan las sirenas no es tan descabellado.- explicó con una sonrisa.- Piénsenlo, si las atrapamos este pueblo será conocido como el pueblo marítimo con auténticas sirenas que mostrar al mundo entero, mucha gente vendría a verlas y el pueblo se haría rico.- la gente comenzó a murmurar, si la llegada de los monstruos había triplicado el turismo lo que decía Lila no era tan descabellado. Lila se alzó sobre Marinette triunfante.

-Un momento.-se adelantó Bridgette entre la multitud.- Hemos pasado por ciertas cosas este verano pero debemos recordar que si bien han pasado cosas raras, no debemos caer en ciertas suposiciones o trucos de turistas que desean llamar la atención.- muchos comenzaron a asentir.- Es decir, si las sirenas son reales ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí en medio del pueblo?

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Sería un truco?

-Es lo más probable.

La gente comenzó a dudar y en poco comenzaron a dispersarse riendo de la broma y otros molestos por hacerlos perder el tiempo. Lila al verse sola se fue haciendo berrinche e ignorando a los gemelos que le hicieron muecas detrás de su madre. Marinette suspiro aliviada con la mano en el pecho.

-Gracias Bridgette.- ahora podían estar tranquilos, seguros que nadie en ese lugar creería en lo que Lila dijo acerca de…

-Menuda salvada, ¿no?- dijo Alya que hizo gritar a Marinette del susto y hacerla intentar escapar.

-A-Alya, que sorpresa. ¿Viste lo que pasó? Qué espectáculo, ¿no? Fue la bomba. Sirenas, pfft, todo un cliché.

-Aja. Interesante, sí. Todos lo vieron Marinette, todo un espectáculo así como tú y tu novio.- le puso el celular en la cara y mostró un video de la despedida de Marinette y Adrien. La joven quedó con la boca abierta viendo ahora cómo Alya sonrió.- Tienen mucho que contar, Marinette~. Y quiero cada detalle.- Marinette miró a sus amigos en busca de apoyo pero estos estaban atrapados por Nino que estaba entre ellos. Escapar era inútil.

No muy lejos, el Sabio vio todo y regreso a su hogar preocupado. Le alegraba que Bridgette hubiese sabido que hacer pero esa chiquilla le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Al llegar a su casa vio con sorpresa un elegante bolso negro que no era de su esposa y escucho risas y voces en el comedor. Al ir hacia allá, sonrió contento de ver a su visitante que tomaba una taza de té.

-Bienvenido, amor.- le besó Marianne que estaba sentada en la mesa sirviendo un bocadillo a su visitante.- Mira quién ha venido.

-Hola, papá.- saludó la mujer de la mesa con una sonrisa suave y cándida que nadie más que su familia conocía...

Los empujaron hasta casi hacerlos hincarse en el frio suelo del que sería el palacio de Audrey. Adrien fue el primero en alzarla vista y ver a la bruja regocijarse en su trono y a su hija a lado. Quiso zafarse pero tenía las manos atadas desde atrás con algas. Todos se miraron un momento antes de mirar a sus enemigas.

-No saben los problemas que me han costado. Mayormente tú, Chloe.- la joven miro a su madre con desprecio.- Deberé pensar un castigo para ti.

-No te cortes, madre.- le dijo en tono despectivo.

Félix miraba a las sirenas con odio.

-Me imagino que este plan debieron planearlo por mucho tiempo. Esclavizar a cada sirena y tritón del mar y volverse las reinas. Deben estar muy trastornadas.- las dos se mostraron ofendidas y Audrey respondió.

-No estoy loca, mocoso. Soy ambiciosa. Pero ustedes nunca lo entenderían.- les dio la espalda mientras cavilaba sobre sus planes.- He planeado esto por muchos años, encontrando cada vez más difícil cumplir con mi propósito. Pero cuando el Sabio dejó el mar décadas atrás fue la oportunidad perfecta de hacerme de su libro y estudiar cada hechizo para recolectar los malditos materiales necesarios para poder realizarlos a la perfección. No fue fácil. Fueron años y años de prácticas y apenas pude practicar mis hechizos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero después de tantos años logre al fin cumplir mi cometido. Ahora nadie me detendrá, mi venganza se cumplirá y después de tanto seré la gobernante de todo el mar tal como debió ser hace...

-Perdone que corte con su monologo de bruja malvada.- interrumpió Claude confundido.- Pero, ¿décadas? ¿No cree que hay un error en su discurso?

-¡Me golpearía la frente si pudiera!- grito Chloe.- ¿Que no ves en qué clase de situación estamos? ¿Y a ti te preocupa la mala elección de palabras de esa loca?- le empujo con el hombro chocando con Félix y Adrien que se quejaron con ellos.

-Es que te hace dudar de cuantas arrugas tiene tras todo el pigmento que se pone.

-¡Uy! ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡No me digas idiota! ¿O es que también escondes tu edad?

-¡Claro que no!

Mientras discutían Adrien lo pensó, dándose cuenta de la verdad al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

-No se equivoca, Claude.- sus amigos callaron y Adrien miro a Audrey.- Porque ella es mayor que cualquiera de aquí. ¿No es cierto?- Félix afilo su mirada.

-Ella es una Olvidada.

Audrey rodo los ojos.

-Los hijos de Gabriel no son tontos. Es cierto. Soy una Olvidada. Y he mantenido mi juventud durante siglos con los pobres incautos que caen ante mi belleza.

-Quiero vomitar.- expreso Félix con desprecio y Chloe lanzo una arcada.

-¡Por Neptuno! Soy hija de una anciana.

-Usted es quien estuvo detrás de cada calamidad que ocurría.- acuso Adrien.

-Me considero culpable. Y también hice un trabajo excelso de deshacerme de la idiota de su madre.- los hermanos se tensaron y se movieron deseando estrangular a la bruja.

-¡Maldita!

-¡Te daré a los tiburones, perra!

-¡Suficiente!- grito Audrey.- No tienen derecho a juzgarme, a mí que soy de la realeza. De la línea de sangre original, descendiente directa de Neptuno.

-¿Pero qué dice?- preguntó Claude. Audrey sonrió.

-Hace muchos años Neptuno dejó gobernar a sus hijos el mar, y mi padre fue el último rey verdadero que hubo, el rey Atreyus. Yo soy su hija Audreya. Mi padre era un hombre sabio y sabía que nuestra especie debía prevalecer sobre cualquier otra, así que hizo lo que debía hacer para demostrar nuestro poderío por sobre la insulsa especie que caminaba sobre la tierra. Hundió una de las ciudades más importantes de los terrestres, la famosa Atlantis.

-Ya lo recuerdo.- dijo Félix recordando sus lecciones.- Después de hundir la ciudad el rey Atreyus fue encontrado culpable de un asesinato masivo y destituido de su puesto. Tardaron décadas en asesinarlo porque fue el primer Olvidado en tomarse registro. Y la línea de sangre real se perdió para siempre.

-No fue para siempre.- habló Audrey alzando la barbilla.- Yo fui la única sobreviviente. Todos mataron a mis hermanos y hermanas junto con las concubinas de mi padre. Pero a mí no, mi padre supo advertirme, siempre fui su favorita, compartimos las mismas ideas, y me enseñó cómo permanecer fuerte y joven siempre. Y ya basta de charlas.- se levantó de su trono.- Me encargare de todos ustedes ahora, no me hacen falta en mi nuevo reino marino.

-¡Madre! No importan los demás pero al menos déjame a Félix.- exclamó molesta Claudia.

-Está bien, así no dirán que soy una mala madre. Incluso puedes descamar a los otros.

-No sabes cuánto lo deseo.- la sirena se acercó a Félix con una de las agujas.- Ahora al fin serás mío. Deberías estar contento de que estarás con una sirena de sangre real.- este sólo hizo una mueca asqueado por su presencia.- Me hubiese gustado que esos pequeños monstruos rubios estuviesen aquí para destruirlos con mis propias manos.

-Si les pones la mano encima a...

-¿Tus hijos?- completó Claudia para sorpresa de él.- Si, Félix, lo sé. No quería verlo pero me di cuenta nada más al verlos bien, porque se parecen también a la cualquiera de su madre.- escupió con desprecio.

-Bridgette... Tú fuiste quien le dio esa maldición.

-Sí. Lo hice, porque no iba a aceptar que estuvieses con una terrestre despreciándome a mí. Te seguí una vez y te vi hacerlo con esa ramera, fue nauseabundo. Me sentí insultada. No podía creer que pudieras tener sexo con una terrestre y meterte entre sus piernas hasta su asqueroso ser. Por eso la saque del camino para poder hacer que me dieses tu joya. Pero a pesar de todo nunca lo hiciste.- Félix sonrió.

-Eso es porque se la di a ella. A mi verdadero amor y madre de mis hijos.- Claudia tenía su rostro petrificado en una mueca de espanto.

Gritó y apretó la aguja en su mano.

-¡No! Cuando te clave esto te ordenare buscar a tus engendros y a esa zorra para que los asesines y que le arranques mi collar de su asqueroso cadáver.

La aguja se acercó a su pecho y luego la alejó, lista para apuñalarlo con ella.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Adrien y todos se liberaron de sus ataduras. Félix se giró y golpeó a Claudia alejándola de él, Claudia partió la aguja al apoyarse en ella con una roca. Audrey entonces notó una cadena de oro con joyas afiladas, y se dio cuenta que esa absurda pelea no fue algo al azar. ¡Estaban planeando su escape desde el principio!

-¡Atrápenlos!

Los tritones y sirenas alrededor se abalanzaron sobre ellos y Claude hizo una nube de burbujas confundiendo a todos y prodigando su escape de ese lugar.

-¡Gabriel! ¡Atácalos!- el tritón obedeció, lanzó un rayo hacia las burbujas sin importar si le daba a algún aliado. Y cuando las burbujas desaparecieron algunos estaban heridos, pero eso a Audrey no le importo. Al acercarse vio a Chloe inconsciente y con una quemadura en su costado, siendo ella quien recibió el ataque, pero no había rastro de los demás.

-¡Llévenla a las grutas y enciérrenla! Ya veré que hacer con ella.

-¿A dónde crees que han escapado, madre?

-No importa dónde hayan ido. Sea en mar o en tierra no escaparán de mí. Porque también tengo aliados dónde ellos no se imaginan- sonrió sabiendo quien la ayudaría...

La noche cayó y el hermoso cielo estrellado mostraba las constelaciones que siglos atrás ayudaban a los marinos a regresar a su hogar. Marinette estaba fuera de casa, descansando del intenso interrogatorio de Alya. Se apoyó en la cerca de madera que estaba en la orilla del acantilado con la mirada perdida en el mar sintiendo cuanto extrañaba a Adrien.

-Marinette.- Alya le llamo desde atrás. La joven de coletas sonrió.

-¿Vas a seguir interrogándome?

-Por el momento, no. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

-No ha pasado ni un día y ya lo extraño.

-Oh, chica. Tranquila. Nos queda un par de semanas en este lugar. Seguro que tu novio tritón llegara para estar juntos.- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que me molesta. No sé qué es...

-Venga ya, Nino trajo una pizza de camarones buenísima. Y mejor vamos o te quedaras sin un pedazo.

-Vale, voy... ¿Uh?- algo captó su atención por el rabilo del ojo. Miró el mar buscando lo que creía era una luz.

-¿Marinette?- Alya la llamó pero ella no le hizo caso.

Lo vio. Una luz que conocía muy bien y parpadeaba sin cesar.

-No puede ser. Adrien.

-¿Tu tritón?

-Alya, llama a Juliet y Nath, que me vean en la playa.

Corrió hacia la playa tan rápido como pudo. Al llegar caminó sobre el muelle, se detuvo intentando recuperar el aliento y vio a Adrien, Claude y Félix asomarse en la orilla.

-¡Adrien!- casi se lanzó a besarle.- Pensé que no te vería en días.

-Marinette, algo malo ha pasado... Una bruja ha tomado el mar y a todos sus habitantes, y tienen a Chloe como prisionera.

-¿Chloe? Oh, no.- sabía que Nathaniel estaría destrozado, pero tendría que buscar una forma de poder rescatarla.- Claro, los amuletos.- recordó los aretes y la peineta, estaba segura que seguían donde los había dejado encima del buró de su habitación.- No te preocupes, Adrien. Hallaremos la forma de ayudarles. El señor Fu seguro podrá hacer algo. Mientras tanto escóndanse, ya los buscaremos después.

-Marinette.- le llamo Félix.- Que Bridgette y mis hijos vayan contigo a ver al Sabio, no quiero que estén solos.

-Lo haré.- asintió y se fue de la playa. Escuchando a Claude desde atrás.

-¡Que Juliet vaya también!- ella alzó su mano para dar a entender que lo escuchó, sintiendo que sea lo que sea que pasaba apenas acababa de empezar...

Lila arrastro sus maletas cerca de la playa, hasta que una de estas se volcó y frustrada las pateó con la planta del pie, furiosa con la situación actual. Lo ocurrido con las sirenas se vio como una broma y nadie la tomó en serio, luego al llegar al lujoso bote donde se quedaba vio sus maletas y cosas afuera, gritó su enojo a su anfitrión, pero sólo para enterarse que esas malditas brujas fueron con el chisme de lo que le hizo y ahora no quería saber nada de ella. Intentó hablar con otros, incluso con los nuevos, pero al parecer ya estaban advertidos de ella. Seguro que la idiota de Sabrina tenía que ver también. Cuando la viera la haría pagar. Y los otros… ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Ellos eran nadie a su lado. Ella era hermosa, talentosa y graciosa. No los necesitaba. Ella podría arreglárselas sola, y se vengaría de todos ellos, quizás pueda implantarles droga, le quedaba un poco de su proveedor de Paris, sonrió pensando en la cara de Sabrina cuando fuera arrestada, ya podía verlo: "Hija de capitán de policía arrestada por posesión de droga", casi podía saborearlo. De repente una de sus maletas se cayó y abrió desparramando todo su contenido en el suelo.

-¡Agh! Pagarán por haberme hecho esto. Malditos imbéciles.

-Parece que no has tenido un buen día.- Lila se volvió al mar y vio a la sirena que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Eres tú... Oh, ni se diga. Unos ingratos creen que pueden meterse conmigo. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ellos.

-Oh, eso es terrible.- dijo con falsa lastima.- Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Con esto.- sacó su mano del mar, y al abrirla le mostró el akuma que movió sus alas de forma graciosa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es lo que hará que todos tus deseos se vuelvan realidad.- Lila sonrió y acerco su mano al akuma.- Pero...- Audrey retiró su mano alejando a la mariposa de Lila.- Necesito un favor. Temo que hay algunos seres del mar que han escapado a tierra, me han causado muuuchos problemas y necesito capturarlos, son dos chicos rubios y uno castaño.- Lila sonrió ampliamente, sabía a quienes se refería.

-Claro. Me encargare con gusto de ellos.- Audrey supo que así sería, Lila tenía la misma malicia que ella.

-Entonces disfrútalo. Ahora tu voluntad será hecha en la tierra, y nadie podrá detener tu poder.

Lila tomó al akuma y lo puso en su collar, el miasma oscuro la cubrió por completo y luego se vio una corona de tres largos picos y que encerraba su rostro a los lados y en su nariz como un casco medieval, su collar se transformó en una gargantilla con un diamante oscuro que la forma del akuma, el pantalón y los tacones negros estaban adornados con brillantes cristales morados que lucían como rodilleras y partes de una armadura. La parte de arriba era una ajustada blusa de un oscuro purpura en corte diagonal al cuello, y en sus muñecas una tela vaporosa colgaba en arco hasta su espalda, los cristales cubrían parte de sus manos, codos, rodeando la parte baja de sus pechos y en su clavícula tres cristales en forma de rombo decoraban como pequeñas gotas. Un maquillaje de sombras moradas, plateadas y oscuras que combinaban con su labial morado, completaban su atuendo. Lila sonrió complacida por sentir ese poder correr por sus venas.

-Ahora...- llamo su atención Audrey.- Todos tus sueños se harán realidad, mi pequeña.

-Ahora todos sabrán quien es su reina. Y sobre esas sirenas que buscas, tengo la perfecta carnada para atraerlos.- Lila se marchó y Audrey se sumergió mirando a Claudia que no se veía contenta.

-Me parece inconcebible ayudar a una humana.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero deberías aprender un poco de ella. Déjala tener su momento de gloria. Porque cuando termine todo, no existirá tierra alguna que pueda gobernar.- Claudia sonrió ante esa visión. La vida terrestre desaparecería muy pronto, adiós tierra, adiós basura, adiós terrestres.

La gente disfrutaba del festival en la noche, se veía lleno de vida con la cantidad de luces y gente que reía alrededor. La gente ayudó al refugio a regresar a los animales, aunque mañana temprano mucha gente estaría dispuesta a adoptar tras haberse enamorado de algunos de los animales. Adultos, ancianos, jóvenes y niños estaban divirtiéndose. Una pareja se besaba en la fuente del centro, en la que una sirena expulsaba agua por su vasija, la pareja estaba sumergida en su nube rosa hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por algo que cayó sobre la estatua destruyendo la cabeza que rodó a un par de metros de la fuente. La gente se aglomeró, mirando asustada a la nueva akuma.

-¡Saludos gente mía! Me llamo Majestic. Y necesito de su ayuda para completar mi misión.

-¿Quién es esa?

-¿Un monstruo?

-Más bien parece un cosplay.

-¿Su nombre no suena como el de Majestia?- Lila soltó un bufido hastiada.

-¡Uy, silencio! Como su nueva reina estoy aquí, estoy lista para hacer lo que sera para instaurar orden mis queridos subditos. Y todos ustedes van a ayudarme a lograrlo. ¡Ha!- alzó su mano hacia el cielo lanzando una serie de cristales que comenzaron a brillar hermosamente en el cielo.

La gente quedo sorprendida ante tal bello espectáculo, y más al ver como se multiplicaban en el cielo. Entonces comenzaron a caer como estrellas fugaces al alcance de sus manos, o de sí mismos. Los cristales cayeron como una lluvia sobre la gente, incrustando pequeños cristales que se sintieron como pinchazos en la piel. El iris de sus ojos se volvió color morado. Y todos se giraron a Lila que aguardaba a sus súbditos.

-Bien, bien. Ahora, como su reina les ordeno que vayan a por Marinette Dupain-Cheng y sus amigos. Tráiganmelos cueste lo que cueste...

El Sabio estaba arreglando un maletín con todo lo necesario para la misión que tenía. Entre tanto, Marinette intentaba no ponerse nerviosa, mordiendo a cada tanto su pulgar para intentar calmarse. Bridgette estaba allí con sus hijos que tenían sueño por haber sido sacados de la cama, mientras que sus amigos intentaban comprender la gravedad de la situación. Nathaniel se veía impaciente, ignorando a Nino que intentó en vano calmarlo. Juliet había regresado a su casa a buscar los aretes y la peineta para así poder ayudarlos en el mar.

-Listo.- anunció el señor Fu.- Tengo todo lo necesario para poder ayudarles. Hace mucho que no voy al mar.- su esposa Marianne se acercó.

-Cariño, ¿recordarás como nadar?

-Es como aprender en bicicleta, nunca se olvida. Oh, necesito despedirme de nuestra hija. ¿Dónde está?

-Ya la llamo.- Marinette se sintió mal al separar a esa familia, no sabía los peligros que había y por eso no iba a dejarlo.

-Señor, nosotras iremos con usted. Tenemos aún las joyas y aunque lamento no haberlas regresado antes creo que son necesarias en estos momentos.

-Marinette, no pasa nada. Aunque me gustaría que no se involucraran sería inútil de mi parte.- ella sonrió satisfecha con que no le impidiera seguirlos. Juliet llegó casi sin aliento, apoyándose en la pared y con el rostro rojo de tanto correr.

-Juliet, ¿trajiste las joyas?

-N-No… las encontré p-pero…

-Pero qué, ¿qué ocurre?- Marianne le pasó un vaso con agua que Juliet sujetó apenas y dando unos tragos.

-Un akuma… y no te creerás quién es.

-¡Marinette!- gritó Alya con la mirada en la ventana.- Algo está pasando y no te va a gustar.- la morena comenzó a grabar con su celular. Marinette al asomarse vio a todo el pueblo subir la colina que daba a la casa del Sabio.

-¿Qué es eso?- Nathaniel logró divisar que llevaban a una persona por encima de todas, de pie y usando los hombros de dos pobres hombres para apoyar.

-¿Esa no es Lila?

-Es justo lo que quería decirles.- asintió Juliet.- La gente está en una especie de trance raro, logré escapar por los pelos, incluso mi abuela...- la joven se apoyó en su amigo que la consoló abrazándola.

-Válgame…- Marianne vio a toda esa gente.- Son todos nuestros amigos.- dijo con pesar apoyándose en su marido. Marinette frunció el ceño.

-No me sorprende esto de Lila, siempre ha tenido aires de grandeza. ¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí sin ser notados?- Fu asintió.

-Síganme.

Al llegar a la colina Lila sonrió. Habían visto a la idiota de Juliet correr a esa dirección, y no existía una ruta de escape. Alzó su brazo y señaló la casa.

-Vayan a por ellos y tráiganlos ante mí.

La gente fue a la casa, habían cerrado y puesto los muebles para que nadie pasara pero fue inútil, las enormes ventanas del frente se rompieron, la puerta fue derribada y la gente entró buscando a quien fuese estuviese. Lila esperaba afuera ansiosa. Mientras tanto en el sótano, todos estaban saliendo por una compuerta un tanto pequeña pero perfecta para la pareja de ancianos. Fu iba al frente iluminando con una linterna.

-Construimos esto por si alguna vez tuviéramos que escapar si mi secreto se revelaba. Es una medida preventiva, saldremos a la playa en un momento.

Bridgette tenía a sus hijos en brazos, Wayzz avanzaba delante de ella moviéndose más rápido que una tortuga normal ante la situación. Alya entró y Marianne iba a ir detrás pero miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué no ha bajado mi hija? ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo?

-No se preocupe.- dijo Nino.- Seguro que debió haber salido o quizás ya está justo en detrás de esa puerta.

La puerta comenzó a ser golpeada con fuerza, la patearon hasta que al fin la tiraron y dos hombres estaban listos para bajar primero para horror de los que quedaban en el sótano. Pero dos manos se posaron sobre los hombros de estos.

-Caballeros.- dijo una mujer que los jaló hacia atrás fuera de la vista, y tras unos fuertes golpes apareció ante sus ojos una mujer de cabello oscuro suelto y un mechón rojo en su flequillo, se acomodó las gafas y palmeó sus manos como si se quitase el polvo.- Ya no hay respeto estos días.

-¡Mi niña!- Marianne juntó sus manos aliviada y la joven mujer bajó y abrazó a su madre.- Me tenías muy preocupada, Natalie.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Pero vamos, hay que salir de aquí, no tardarán en atravesar la barricada que hice.- miró con fríos ojos a los demás.- Caminen.- todos obedecieron de inmediato y Natalie guio a su madre hacia la salida.

Al llegar al final del camino abrieron una puerta metálica que rechinó por culpa del óxido. Tuvieron que empujarla con mucho esfuerzo y al salir se encontraron en alguna cueva.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó Bridgette.

-Estamos en las cuevas, uno de los tantos circuitos que existen. Les dije que conocía cada una de estas.- avanzaron por la cueva con mucho cuidado, detrás de ellos el ruido de la multitud se perdió y entonces llegaron a lo que era la salida, pero estaba cubierta de agua del océano. Marinette notó la preocupación de Bridgette.

-Señor Fu, Bridgette…

-Lo sé. Yo lo arreglo.- el maestro juntó sus manos cerrando sus ojos. Nadie entendía qué hacía, ¿meditar? No era el momento adecuado, pero Nino fue el primero en abrir la boca y señalar con su mano inquieta lo que pasaba con el agua. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a subir frente a ellos poco a poco. Las gotas se fueron multiplicando, era como ver una lluvia en cámara lenta y a la inversa. Alya grababa todo anonadada como los presentes, y de golpe toda el agua se elevó quedando en el techo.

-/ ¡Mola abuelito!/- gritaron los gemelos al ver lo que este hizo, les sonrió y todos comenzaron a andar mirando de vez en cuando el agua encima de sus cabeza.

Al salir de las cuevas llegaron a la playa, estaban a salvo, o al menos así lo pensaron hasta que escucharon un grito cercas y vieron que la multitud que los tenía localizados de nuevo.

-¿Es que esos no se cansan?- preguntó Nino y una voz se escuchó no muy lejos.

-¡Marinette!- al voltear vio a Juleka y a Sabrina.

-¿Juleka?

-¡Corran hacia los muelles!- gritó la de lentes y todos las siguieron sin protestar. Natalie cargó a cuestas a su madre mientras que Nathaniel y Nino cargaron a Wayzz que no podía ir más rápido en esa forma.

Corrieron hasta los muelles donde los barcos se encontraban anclados, y hasta el fondo se encontraba el Liberty listo para zarpar. La capitana Anarka les llamó desde su barco.

-¡Dense prisa marineros que no tenemos todo el día!- todos subieron al barco y Luka y Kagami estaban esperando a que todos subieron, siendo Luka que ayudó a Bridgette a subir con sus dos niños en brazos y Kagami estaba lista con su bokken repeliendo a cualquiera que se acercara.- ¡Todos a bordo!

Todos subieron y levantaron el tablón por el que caminaron. Se alejaron de la playa, mientras veían a la gente arremolinarse en el muelle. Majestic vio con frustración como es que estos se fueron de sus garras.

-Malditos inútiles, pero bueno, no importa. Después de todo, ya están en el mar.

Marinette suspiró con alivio, y vio que a lado del barco nadaban los tritones a la par con la nave. Los gemelos gritaron de emoción al ver a su padre y Bridgette sonrió levemente, Juliet sonrió a Claude que le lanzó un beso que ella atrapó. Adrien sonrió al ver a Marinette a salvo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa igualmente aliviada.

-Así que lo que nos contó Juleka era cierto.- dijo Luka que vio a los tritones.

-Es sorprendente.- dijo Kagami asimilando todo.- Peor ahora ¿qué pasará? ¿Cómo regresaremos todo a la normalidad?

-Debemos ir mar adentro.- dijo el señor Fu.- Encontrar la colonia de las sirenas y derrotar a la bruja del mar que originó todo esto.- Anarka rio.

-Esto es por lo que he esperado toda mi vida. ¡Una verdadera aventura pirata!

-¿Y cómo la derrotaremos?- preguntó Nathaniel.

-Es cierto, ¿qué haremos llegando a ese lugar?- preguntó Nino esta vez. Marinette apretó los puños.

-Ayudar a los tritones, salvar a Chloe y aplastar a una bruja para deshacernos de otra bruja en tierra.

-Chica, no pude haberlo dicho mejor.- le rodeó Alya con su brazo. Juliet suspiró abatida.

-Todo sería más fácil si hubiese encontrado esas joyas…

De repente algo cayó a sus pies. Vieron con sorpresa que eran los aretes y la peineta.

-Pero cómo…- Marinette intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica hasta que vio a Tikki encima del techo del cuarto del timón. Detrás de ella, Plagg, Breezy y Sain se dejaron ver y el señor Fu sonrió al verles.

-Bienvenidos sean, queridos kwamis.- los kwamis saltaron y se colocaron frente al maestro haciendo una reverencia.

-Estamos felices de poder estar aquí maestro.- habló Tikki dejando con la boca abierta a todos, esta vez Marinette también tenía la quijada casi desencajada.

-Mi gata… ¿¡HABLA!?

-Tiene un novio como tritón ¿y le sorprende que su gata hable?- susurró Kagami a Luka que rio a lo bajo. Quedaban mucho por suceder, y cada uno de ellos tendrá que estar listo para lo que vendría.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, espero que todos estén bien en esta contingencia, así pues, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, pasen y lean por Amazon mi novela de "La misteriosa señora Tienda" y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	30. Hundidas

**Hola a todos! He aquí estamos a tres capítulos de terminar, estamos muy cerca en esta recta final. Agradezco de corazón a quienes me han seguido en esta historia, pero todo lo que inicia tiene un fin para que algo nuevo venga, así pues sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 30.  
Hundidas.

Con el Liberty navegando por el mar hacia su destino, una sirena despertaba de tal atroz ataque. Chloe vio los barrotes de piedra en aquel diminuto espacio en que debía estar sentada y se encogió al sentir la herida en su costado, sangraba mucho. Intento curarse pero extrañamente no ocurría nada, su herida seguía abierta.

-Esta vez no te servirá eso.- Audrey sonriente se regocijaba de su dolor con Claudia a su lado.- Puse un aceite que impide que puedas usar el agua para curarte, así que morirás desangrada en unas horas.- Chloe la miró con absoluto desprecio.- ¿Que ocurre, Chloe? ¿No deberías mirar así a tu madre?

-Ni siquiera puedo llamarte madre.

-Mmm, tienes razón. No has sido más que una horrible decepción desde que naciste. Aun cuando creí que podría hacer de ti alguien como tu hermana, pero fuiste una enorme decepción.

-Oh, vaya. Nunca me sentí tan halagada por ti.- Claudia golpeo la jaula con su cola y Chloe tuvo que retroceder.

-Ten respeto a la reina del mar.

-Déjala, Claudia. Después de todo ella viene de una decepcionante línea familiar.

-¿La tuya?- Audrey se esforzó para no borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, y sí que le costó.

-No. En esta vida es por el patético de tu padre, pero en la anterior venías de Emilie.

-¿La madre de Adrien y Félix?

-Exacto.- habló arrastrando su voz.- En otra vida esa boba era tu madre y la de Adrien. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando de ti a luz. Agh, pensé que fue un mal chiste del destino pero pensé que podría sacarte provecho si te casabas con quien antes fue tu hermano, pero ni para eso serviste.- Chloe sintió que se revolvió su estómago, sin embargo ahora entendía su apego a la madre de Adrien. Emilie no sólo fue la madre que siempre quiso, fue su madre en otra vida. Y Adrien fue su hermano, ahora se sentía mal por haber coqueteado con él.

-Al menos Emilie fue una gran sirena, hermosa y digna, tu no le llegas a las escamas con toda tu supuesta sangre real.

Esta vez la expresión de Audrey se deformo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y cierra tu asquerosa boca! Es una lástima que no pude asesinarte junto a tu padre esa vez.- Chloe palideció en un segundo, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

-No... Mi padre... ¿Acaso tú…? ¡Maldita asesina!- se pegó a los barrotes deseando destrozar a esa bruja y Audrey igual acerco su rostro con una sonrisa perversa.  
-Ya ves. Me acerque al idiota de tu padre pensando que sería el nuevo líder como en otra vida siglos atrás, pero no fue así. Gabriel fue el elegido en su lugar y el bobo ese lo tomó con gracia. Así que pensé en deshacerme de los estorbos, tú y ese idiota. Pero al final sobreviviste, para amargarme la vida.- Audrey se alejó y Chloe gritó de dolor al no tenerla al alcance de su mano.  
-¡Maldita! ¡Perra! ¡Bruja asquerosa!- luego su atención fue hacia Claudia.- Y tú lo sabias, ¿no es verdad? ¡Sabias que ella asesino a padre!

-Como si me importara. Siempre fue un ridículo y me daba pena estar siquiera cerca de él.

-¡Juro que me las pagaran!

-En serio, querida. No haría promesas vanas si fuera tú y menos con el tiempo contado.- Audrey le dio la espalda.- Vamos, hija. Tenemos mucho por hacer y disfrutar de nuestra nueva vida.- las dos sirenas se fueron y Chloe golpeo con sus manos el suelo. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos pero su ira no menguo en ningún momento. Juró que haría pagar a esas dos por sus atroces crímenes costara lo que costara.

…

Marinette estaba sentada en la cubierta del barco. Acaricio el lóbulo de su oreja donde estaba el arete y entonces vio a Kagami acercarse.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-C-Claro.- Kagami se sentó a su lado, las dos se notaban tensas. Ninguna hablo, aunque Marinette esperaba que Kagami fuera la que comenzara a hablar.- Y bien...

-Ya hablaste con Luka, y creo que me corresponder explicarme. Quería pedirte disculpa por ser tan mala amiga.

-Ya... veo.- otro momento de silencio se hizo.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Luka?- Kagami apretó sus labios.

-Porque no quería lastimarte. Y también era porque te tenía envidia.

-¿A mí?

-Sí. Tienes unos padres amorosos, amigos, y sabes que hacer de tu vida. Yo en cambio tengo una madre estricta, no tenía amigos y siempre he vivido por lo que mi familia ha decidido para mí. No podía decirte lo miserable que era mi vida.

-Kagami, porque no me lo dijiste.

-No quería que nadie supiera, ni siquiera tú, me daba mucha vergüenza admitir que era infeliz, hay gente que al saber sobre mi estatus piensa que no debería quejarme. Pero cuando Luka entró en mi vida y eventualmente no pude evitar enamorarme de él. Era tu novio, me incomodaba escuchar lo bien que les iba, lo maravilloso que es, y para mi desgracia mis sentimientos crecieron. Por eso era tan dura con él al principio. Hable con Luka y... supongo que sabes el resto. Fue imposible separarnos después.

-Kagami, yo... ahora entiendo muchas cosas. He sido una mala amiga.- Kagami la miró sorprendida.

-¿Tu?

-Es que una buena amiga debe saber si su amiga está bien. Tú no la pasabas bien y debí prestar más atención a cómo te sentías con Luka y...  
-No, Marinette.- la interrumpió alarmada.- Yo soy la que me equivoque, la que se guardó todo, la que no tuvo valor de decirte las cosas de frente, y soy la que te quito a Luka y traicionó tu confianza. Yo de verdad lo siento.

Marinette quedo en silencio. Kagami estaba siendo sincera con ella, por primera vez sintió que Kagami le estaba abriendo su corazón por completo. Al final al esconder la verdad por temor a lastimar a alguien todos salieron lastimados. Quiso abrazarla pero no estaba en una situación en que podría hacerlo. Pero sí le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

-Ya quedo todo atrás. No te guardo más rencor, Kagami. Al contrario, les deseo lo mejor y espero que algún día podamos volver a encontrarnos sin la sombra de lo ocurrido.

-Gracias. Yo también te deseo lo mejor con tu novio. - las dos sonrieron sintiendo que sus corazones terminaron de sanar. Kagami luego fue a con Luka y Marinette los veía ahora como la pareja perfecta.

-Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte.- dijo Tikki mientras que Marinette tardo un poco en reaccionar.

-Ah, claro. Después de todo les guardo cariño.

-Eso te hace una gran persona, Marinette.

-Vale...- desvió la vista y Tikki se rio entre dientes.

-¿Aun te incomoda mi nueva condición?

-Es raro que me hables.- admitió.- Pero me acostumbrare. Después de todo sigues siendo mi Tikki, ¿verdad?-

-Absolutamente.- la gata se dejó acariciar, ronroneando gustosa haciendo sonreír a su ama.

-Hemos llegado.- anuncio el Sabio que se fijó en el grupo.- Aquí es donde desembarcaremos.

Los chicos se acercaron a Marinette y a Juliet para darles ánimos y los últimos consejos.

-Demuéstrenles de que están hechas, chicas.- dijo Alya con el puño al aire.

-Tengan cuidado. Y patéenles el trasero.- dijo Nino acomodando su gorra.

-Cuídense y por favor traigan a Chloe con bien.- pidió Nathaniel preocupado y Sabrina a su lado asintió.

-No dejen que le pase algo.

-Ustedes pueden.- dijo Juleka y Luka les sonrió.

-Estaremos atentos Los cubriremos desde aquí si pasa algo.

-Marinette.-Kagami le dio una espada japonesa real en su funda.- Por si tienes problemas.

-Wow, v-vale. La usare con cuidado.- el Sabio se dirigió a las dos kwamis.

-Breezy, Tikki. Como aun no despiertan del todo su esencia ustedes se quedaran aquí.

-Pfft, nos dejan en la estacada y ustedes van por la diversión.- se quejó Breezy ganándose un empujón de Tikki con su pata.

-Estaremos esperándolos, maestro.- Marianne besó a su esposo.

-Cuídate.

-Así lo hare. Natalie, cuida a tu madre.

-Entendido. Cuídate, padre.- este sonrió y las abrazó. Félix entre tanto estaba convenciendo a sus hijos que no dejaban de decir que querían ayudar.

-No, niños. No pueden, será peligroso.

-/ ¡Pero papá!/- pusieron su mejor cara con ojos de cachorrito pero Félix no se dejó manipular.

-Ya dije que no.- los gemelos estaban a punto de llorar.- Pero quiero que estén atentos con su madre, recuerden que ella no puede tocar el agua de mar. Así que cuídenla. Si necesito ayuda ya les llamare. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

-/ ¡Sí!/- dijeron a la vez y Bridgette acaricio sus cabezas.

-Yo los cuidare pero tengan mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendremos. Y Bridgette... Hablaremos cuando regrese.- ella asintió con tristeza, pensando en que hablarían de como dividir su tiempo con los gemelos pero Felix tenía otra idea, ya que toda duda que lo cegaba había desaparecido y pediría perdón a su verdadero amor e intentaría tratar de convencerla de compartir su vida con él.

Marinette y Juliet se lanzaron al mar quitándose la parte de abajo del bikini antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero quedando con la parte de arriba, el de Marinette era rosa con puntos blancos y Juliet celeste con las orillas blancas. Al caer al agua sus piernas se transformaron en colas y se perdieron de la vista de todos adentrándose al mar.  
-Suerte.- musito Alya ante el sonido de la marea.

Marinette y Juliet nadaban mejor que la última vez, todo gracias al haber experimentado sus vidas pasadas y la etapa en que eran sirenas. El maestro Fue llevaba una probeta con un líquido azul brillante.

-¿Cómo se lo daremos a todos?- pregunto Adrien.

-Tenemos que estar en el centro de todo. Así podremos curar a cada persona que ha sido envenenada con la poción de control.

-Debería ser en ese monumento de su ego.- soltó Claude asqueado.

-¿Es ese palacio que me contaste?- pregunto Juliet y este asintió.

-¿Y funcionara?- pregunto Félix.

-Claro. Seré viejo pero tengo muy buena memoria.

Marinette se sintió segura ante la sonrisa llena de confianza del Sabio pero sintió algo en su pecho que la hizo detenerse.

-Esperen.- pidió a todos.- Algo no está bien.- habló intentando hacer caso a su instinto y Adrien sintió un escalofrió.

-No puede ser...- delante de ellos el agua estaba oscurecida. Juliet entrecerró los ojos.

-No luce como algún desperdicio o sustancia que haya visto.- Marinette le dio razón a su amiga.

-¿Qué es?- el Sabio frunció el ceño.

-No, el agua está corrupta.- Marinette afiló su mirada y logró ver algo moverse en esa agua turbia.

-¡Cuidado!

Se movió apenas esquivando al tiburón que apareció como un rayo con sus fauces abiertas. Una decena de tiburones nadaron hacia ellos para atacarlos sin piedad. Todos los esquivaron o golpearon dependiendo de la cercanía. Juliet recordó haber leído que en un ataque de tiburón tenía que golpear al frente, lo hizo golpeando a uno con su cola que retrocedió en poco pero Claude la salvo de ser botana de otro tiburón que llegó por detrás y Sain mordió la aleta de este haciéndolo retorcerse. El Sabio fue protegido por Félix que desvió a las criaturas con sus corrientes, y Adrien nado esquivando tiburones junto con Marinette y Plagg, burlándolos y haciendo que chocaran entre ellos atacándose entre sí. Chocaron puños al ver que tres peleaban entre si.

-/Bien hecho/

Pero la celebración no duró al ver a más tiburones.

-¿Cómo es que hay tantos?- pregunto Adrien. En un intento de esquivar uno de los tiburones golpeo al Sabio de lado y la probeta comenzó a caer.

-¡El antídoto!- gritó Fu y Marinette nadó a por ella.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien no pudo detenerla, ella nadó y esquivo a los tiburones estando cerca del antídoto, y vio a un tiburón abrir sus fauces para tragarse la botella. Marinette ganó la carrera entre el escualo y ella.

-Cerca.

-Buena atrapada niña.- felicito Plagg al acercarse con su portador que sintió un gran alivio al acercarse a ella, pero pronto dividieron sus caminos al ser atacados por cinco tiburones. Adrien fue por un lado y Marinette junto con Plagg en otro, pero Marinette tuvo la fortuna de encontrar unas pequeñas cuevas que le permitieron esconderse de los tiburones. Sin embargo de las dos salidas que había un tiburón aguardaba.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien quiso ayudarla pero Félix le detuvo para su confusión hasta que miró al frente. De entre esa agua sombras comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos, pudieron ver a su gente en control de Audrey que iba a la cabeza cubierta de oro y tridente en mano, y Claudia estaba a su lado también cubierta de joyas y brillantes, y en un cinturón de oro tenía las dos agujas de cristal.

-Alguien asaltó la joyería de Paris.- musitó Juiet con desdén al ver a las causantes de todo ese mal.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. No puedo creer que regresaran tan pronto, ni mucho menos que trajeran a… oh, por Neptuno, pero miren nada más quién es. El gran Sabio del mar convertido después de tantos años en un viejo decrépito.

-Al menos puedo asumir mi edad con orgullo. En cambio tú, ¿a cuántos inocentes has arrebatado su vida para seguir siendo joven?- habló imperturbable.

-He hecho lo que tenía que hacer para conservar la línea real.

-Atreyu fue borrado de las líneas reales así como todo su anterior legado. Ciego por el odio a los terrestres y el que inicio la cacería a los de nuestra especie.

-¿La inicio? No seas tonto estúpido viejo. Los terrestres son una plaga para nuestra especie y el mar, antes lo fue y ahora con más razón deben ser destruidos después de todo lo que hacen para contaminar y asesinar a las criaturas del mar.

-El ser humano puede equivocarse.- habló Juliet.- Pero hay otros que intentan día a día buscar soluciones para poder limpiar el mar.

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y por qué usas esa cosa?- señaló la parte de su bikini.

-Soy una terrestre. Y habló en nombre de los de mi especie que si bien no hemos aprendido a convivir con la naturaleza del todo, seguimos aprendiendo y creciendo, ideando formas de que la contaminación no afecte a nuestros mares ni a nuestros bosques o selvas para…

-Ay, ya cállate. Detesto los discursos largos.

-¿Lo dice la que le gusta escuchar su voz a cada segundo?- soltó Claude apoyando a su amada.

-Cómo si me importara lo que diría una terrestre. En estos momentos nadie podrá salvarlos de mí. Y daré sus restos a mis hermosos tiburones.

-Vengan por nosotros sí pueden.- desafió Adrien y Audrey dio la orden.

-¡Vayan a por ellos mis esclavos!

Los tiburones atacaron pero los hermanos los golpearon con sus mareas. Sirenas y tritones fueron a contra ellos pero fueron detenidos cuando un muro de agua se formó separándolos. El señor Fu tenía sus manos alzadas.

-Necesitamos ayudar a Marinette para darles el antídoto. No podemos perder tiempo.

-Maestro, puedo oler sangre por esa dirección.- señaló Sain con su cuerpo.

-Juliet, ve con Sain, esa debe ser Chloe. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cubrirlas.

-Confíen en mí.- la joven nadó con el kwami, no podía alcanzar una velocidad como la de los tritones pero definitivamente nadaba rápido.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Claude y Félix tronó sus puños.

-Ahora vamos a demostrar lo que podemos hacer por nuestra familia y amigos.

-Adelante.- declaró Adrien antes de atacar con los demás.

La pelea comenzó. Pero hubo algo que ninguno esperaba, y este fuera que Claudia notara el barco pirata.

-Madre, mira.

-Oh, parece que tenemos más intrusos.

-Y haremos que su barco se hunda.

Transformados en su forma de defensa, los jóvenes tritones peleaban contra su gente. Adrien intentó más de una vez ir con Marinette pero era inútil. No podía avanzar. Los hermanos pelearon codo con codo hasta que un rayo los separó y vieron a su padre avanzar a ellos.

-¡Félix!- Adrien lo empujó y el tritón recibió a su padre con un golpe que fue bloqueado con sus brazos y que le devolvió el ataque que fue esquivado por poco.

-¡Adrien!

-¡No!- le gritó a su hermano.- Sigues lastimado de tu brazo, déjame a mi enfrentar a padre.- Félix estaba a punto de protestar cuando vio a un grupo nadar hacia el barco.

-Maldición. ¡Te lo encargo!- nadó en dirección al barco escuchando la voz del maestro Fu.

-¡Ve, Félix!

En el Liberty nadie estaba tranquilo. Esperaban noticias de sus amigos pero no había respuesta.

-Alya.- se acercó Nino a ella que estaba mirando el mar desde la orilla de la cubierta.

-Nada, Nino. Urgh, no puedo creer que al menos no insistí en ir. ¿Por qué se me tuvo que olvidar mi equipo de buzo?

-Tranquila, Al.- le tranquilizó con un beso en la cabeza.- Estoy seguro que cuando tengan problemas nos enviarán una señal.- ella sonrió suspirando.

-Nino…- este iba a besar su cuello, posando sus manos en sus caderas.

El barco se sacudió con violencia.

Todos se sujetaron de donde pudieron y la capitana salió del cuarto del timón.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡AAAAH!- gritó Rose al ver asomarse una sirena de la orilla y volver a caer al agua. Torres de agua se elevaron y de estas salieron figuras humanoides que se movían deslizándose al no tener piernas.

-¡Dejen mi barco asquerosos bellacos!- la capitana fue a contra una de estas figuras con una espada pirata que aunque falsa seguía siendo de metal y que tenía escondida en el cuarto de timones como regalo de cumpleaños de sus hijos, cortándola a la mitad y deshaciéndola.- Todos tomen un arma. No dejaré que estos bribones se hagan de mi barco.- todos obedecieron tomando lo primero que tenían en mano, y al ser el barco de la capitana algo desastre con respecto al orden cada quien estaba armado con lo primero que tomó.- ¡A ELLOS!- un grito de guerra fue contra estos, Bridgette tomó unas pelotas de tenis y comenzó a lanzarlas con una raqueta, Nino y Alya tenían una silla de jardín con la que iban juntos atravesando a sus enemigos, Juleka y Nathaniel un remo y Sabrina con una vieja tetera, Natalie se mostró como una peleadora nata cuerpo a cuerpo, Luka tenía en mano su guitarra y Kagami tenía una colección de espadas listas para usar. Dio inicio a la batalla más espectacular jamás hecha en el Liberty. Mientras que abajo Félix se estaba encargando de un número considerable, afiló sus garras y atacó para poder así impedir que voltearan la nave.

…

Juliet y Sain nadaron veloces, pero Sain logró ver que una sirena y tritón los seguían.

-¡No apartes la vista de mí!- la joven asintió y multitud de copias de ellos aparecieron confundiendo a sus perseguidores y yendo a otra dirección. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a donde Chloe y Juliet se horrorizó al ver su mano asomar por esos barrotes.

-Chloe.

-¿Ah?- se le veía débil y la sangre seguía saliendo de su herida.

-Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí.- revisó alrededor, pudo ver un cierre de presión, no podría abrirlo sola con fuerza bruta, pero tomó una roca y golpeó un costado y la presión cedió abriendo la prisión. Ayudó a salir a Chloe que intentaba retener la sangre con su mano.- Tranquila, Chloe, te llevaré al barco y allí podrán curarte.

-No… no pueden. La maldita me puso algo aceitoso en la herida para evitar que cure, ya intente limpiarla pero…- Juliet miró su herida, se veía mal, y se pondría peor si no la atendía.

-Veamos… estoy en el mar, el mar y hay… ¡Eso es! Sain, cuida a Chloe, no tardaré.

-¿Pero qué haces? Claude se enojará si descubre que te dejé sola.

-Será nuestro secreto. Ya regreso.- se fue nadando fuera de su vista y Sain al ver a Chloe tan pálida recogió unas algas y las puso para que hiciera presión.

-Tranquila, te pondrás bien.

-Eso ni tú te la crees.

-Lo intento.

…

Marinette seguía escondida, no podía salir o uno de esos tiburones la atacaría. Intentó asomarse pero volvió a esconderse al ser casi mordida.

-No puedes salir. Apenas y te vean esas bestias se irán contra ti. Y ni hablar de lo que te harán con el antídoto.

-Vamos Marinette, piensa. Debe haber una forma. Debo llevar esto para que todos se curen.

-Podrías usar esa espada que la otra chica te dio para salir de aquí.

-La espada… ¡Por supuesto! Es una gran idea, Plagg.

…

La tripulación del Liberty peleaba valientemente contra esos seres de agua. La capitana peleaba defendía su barco con fiereza, dos criaturas se le fueron encima a punto de ahogarla pero ella se mostró reacia y más se le echaron encima.

-¡Mamá!- Luka logró salvarla a tiempo y su madre tosió con fuerza.

-Esos desgraciados… me tomaron por sorpresa pero no volverá a pasar.- el barco comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, de forma violenta que sacó a todos de balance. Bridgette sujetó a sus hijos y los puso dentro del cuarto del timón. Todos se sujetaron de donde pudieron, pero un bote de madera que estaba entre las tantas cosas del barco fue hacia Bridgette, la joven fue golpeada por este que se dirigió a orillas del barco.

-/ ¡Mamá!/- gritaron los gemelos más fuerte que su madre que cayó al agua. Estos se deslizaron hacia la orilla y vieron con alivio que su madre estaba dentro del bote, apenas y reaccionando a la caída que la dejó inconsciente. Los gemelos no lo dudaron, ignorando el grito de su abuela Marinanne, se lanzaron al agua quitándose dentro de esta la ropa y viendo a los tritones y sirenas que balanceaban el barco con la marea, con una ola que hiciesen cerca de su madre saldría herida. Su padre peleaba rodeado de enemigos a unos metros de ellos. Los dos se miraron y se tomaron de la mano.

-Adelante hermano.

-Vamos.- y con un grito fueron a contra esos tritones, uno era velocidad y otro fuerza al transformarse, la combinación perfecta en ataque.

…

Los tiburones nadaron esperando a que Marinette saliera. Esperaban a su presa con ansias y fue que la vieron, una figura redonda asomarse en la roca, su cabeza. Uno de ellos fue a contra ella y la atrapó. El tiburón se alejó triunfante, o al menos así fue hasta que vomitó una bola de algas con forma de coletas. Se volvieron y vieron a Marinette salir con Plagg haciéndoles frente con la espada todavía en la funda y con la probeta en la otra mano.

-Vengan a por mí.- los tiburones fueron a contra Marinette, esperando el momento adecuado le dio la señal a Plagg.- AHORA.- Plagg eructó con el olor del queso de esa mañana, formando una pestilente cortina de burbujas que dejó mareado a los escualos que siguieron de largo dejando a su apestosa presa.- Bien hecho.- felicitó Marinette.

-Sabía que fue buena idea comerse ese queso añejo que estaban en el fondo de esa alacena del barco.

-Vamos, Plagg, aún falta que hacer.- Audrey vio a sus mascotas irse, y también vio a Marinette y el antídoto en mano.

-No, ¡incompetentes! ¡Vayan a por esa sirena roja!- un grupo fue a por ella pero fueron apresados por esposas de agua hechas por el señor Fu.

-No dejaré que vayan a por ella.

-¡Ugh! Maldito anciano.- lanzó su tridente y este apenas lo esquivo, pero vio a Audrey ir tras Marinette.

-¡Adrien!- gritó el señor Fu y Adrien miró que aquella bruja iba a por su amada. Iba a seguirla pero es detenido por su padre que electrocutó su brazo y Adrien apenas pudo alejarse sintiendo este entumido. No podía seguirla, pero lo haría apenas y derrotara a su padre.

…

Juliet regresó con un par de piedras y se puso a la altura de Chloe.

-Chloe, esto te puede doler pero es por tu bien…

-Nathaniel…

-Tranquila, él te espera. Mi amigo no te va a dejar ir nunca. Así que aguanta por él.- Chloe asintió y Sain vio que comenzó a frotar las piedras cerca de la herida.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Intentas prender fuego?

-No. Esto es ciencia. La salinidad del agua es perfecta para poder crear una corriente eléctrica que logre quemar su piel, encontrando la porosidad correcta la fricción logrará darme lo que busco. Si estoy en lo correcto lo que sea que te puso va a desaparecer con la quemadura. Y… ¡Ya!- juntó las piedras como un desfibrilador y Chloe sintió que algo la quemó gritando de dolor. Pero al bajar la vista vio que si la piel se veía quemada el aceite también y Chloe juntó fuerza para comenzar a curarse.

-Mmm, al fin…- Sain sonrió y puso su cabeza sobre la mejilla de Juliet.

-Ya entiendo por qué mi chico te quiere.

-Gracias, Sain. Y apura Chloe, debemos regresarte al barco.- pero la rubia tenía algo más en mente.

-No… todavía me queda algo por hacer y no saldré del mar hasta que lo haga.

…

Los gemelos eran despiadados, no sólo golpeaban sino que hasta mordían y arañaban como animales salvajes. Félix lo vio sorprendido, hinchándose de orgullo de que sus hijos protegieran a su madre. Alguien pasó nadando hacia ellos y pudo ver a Claudia sacar de su cinturón los cristales. Alejó a todos con su marea arrojándolos con violencia hasta el fondo, y nadó veloz antes de que ella se acercase a ellos, sujetándola de ambos brazos y obligándola a transformarse para defenderse en su forma defensiva de color rojo con pecas doradas alrededor y aletas amarillas.

-¡Suéltame!

-No. No dejaré que les hagas daño a mis hijos ni mucho menos a mi amada.

-¡Ja! Una pérdida de tiempo siendo que está maldita.

-Eso no impide que la ame.

-¡Ugh! ¡Debiste odiarla por lo que te hizo en la playa!

-Ella no me hizo nada pero tú sí.- gruñó mostrando sus colmillos.- Eras tú quien se hizo pasar por ella y me clavó esa daga. Si no era tuyo no sería de nadie, ¿no es verdad?- reveló ante la sospecha de ese día.

-¡Sí, fui yo! Pero tú tuviste culpa. ¡TÚ! ¡Debiste odiarla pero no sabía que le diste tu joya! ¡Así mejor debí matarte!

-/ ¡AAAAAAH!/- los gemelos gritaron y alejaron a Claudia de su padre con un choque brutal.

-No te metas con nuestro papá.

-O nosotros te vamos a dar de patadas.- sí, definitivamente Félix estaba orgulloso de esos dos, pero entonces notó a las sirenas y tritones muy cerca de ellos.

-¡Niños! A con su madre, ¡ahora!- los dos nadaron hacia el bote necesitaban despertar a su madre rápido y Claudia al ver a dónde iban los siguió.

-¡VOY A MALDECIRLOS COMO SU MADRE PEQUEÑOS BASTARDOS!

-¡No te dejaré!- pero Félix tenía otros problemas, las sirenas y tritones lo sujetaron con fuerza para hundirlo así como hizo con ellos.

-¡No!

Los niños llegaron al bote y allí intentaron subir pero les fue difícil hasta que comenzaron a gritar a su madre. Bridgette recuperó la consciencia, doliéndose la cabeza hasta que vio que estaba rodeada de mar y a sus hijos intentar subir.

-Los tengo mi niños.- no le importó que cortadas aparecieran en sus manos, los sacó justo a tiempo que vio a un monstruo emerger con algo en sus manos. Bridgette gritó y cayó sobre su trasero viendo a ese monstruo mirarla con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¡Tú! ¡Los asesinaré a todos!- sujetó el bote e intentó voltearlo pero Bridgette no le dejó, se puso de ese lado usando su peso y tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano siendo una bolsa abierta que tenía dentro material de jardín, alcanzando apenas con las yemas de sus dedos un pequeño rastrillo de jardín y lo pasó sobre la cara de Claudia que soltó el bote y gritó con la huella en su mejilla. Su grito fue como el chillido de una banshee, asustando a los gemelos que se sujetaron de la falda de su madre.

-¡Atrás, niños!

Claudia sintió su sangre en su mano, deslizarse hasta caer en el mar y volverse uno. Sus manos apretaron los dos cristales y su mirada fue hacia los pequeños. Lanzándose al bote provocando que Bridgette cayera en este por la falta de equilibrio, viendo a Claudia casi subiéndose y clavando los cristales en su bote.

-¡Los maldigo! ¡Los maldigo bastardos!- Bridgette pateó su mano y uno de los cristales cayó dentro. Claudia comenzó a chapotear demasiado, algunas gotas cayendo sobre la ropa o piel de Bridgette. Con su mano libre Claudia tomó el tobillo de Bridgette lastimándola en el acto, los gemelos se acercaron intentando ayudar a su madre, y Claudia al verlos casi al alcance de su mano alzó su mano.- ¡MUERANSEEEEE!

-¡TÚ PRIMERO!- Bridgette logró tomar ese cristal y clavarlo en su muñeca para que la soltara. Claudia aulló de dolor y cayó del bote, haciendo que este se alejara y los gemelos abrazaron a su madre.

-Mami…

-¿Estás bien?

Ella no pudo contestar, Claudia gritó al darse cuenta de su horrible situación. El cristal se hundió en su cuerpo y ella no pudo sacarlo de ninguna forma volviendo a su forma natural por el pánico, mirando impotente como este se hundió hasta desaparecer dentro de ella. Comenzó a sentir el agua misma lastimarla en múltiples pequeñas cortadas al principio. Bridgette sujetó las cabezas de sus hijos contra su pecho para que no vieran ni escuchasen por completo los gritos de Claudia, una mancha de sangre comenzó a expandirse y Claudia intentó nadar pero fue inútil, la maldición al fin se cernió por completo en ella y su carne se cortó en profundas cortadas hasta sus huesos y por completo siendo despedazada. Bridgette también cerró los ojos para no ver tan horrenda escena, hasta que el mar terminó por despellejar a la sirena y que no quedó nada más que un ser amorfo sanguinolento que flotaba en el mar. El segundo cristal de la maldición cayó hasta una grieta que daba a los abismos, perdiéndose para siempre y hundiéndose lejos de cualquier forma de vida que pudiera darle mal uso.

Bridgette no pudo ver lo que quedó gracias a la oscuridad del mar, suspirando de alivio y soltando un poco el agarre de los gemelos.

-Mamá, debemos volver.

-Pero qué dices, Alex.

-Es cierto, mamá. Papá está en poblemas.

-Y debemos ir abajo y dar unas buenas patadas.

-Pero…- no muy lejos vieron el agua ser expulsada como una burbuja, un grupo de sirenas y tritones salió despedido del mar y caer inconsciente. Vieron una mano sujetarse al bote, Bridgette estaba lista para patear a quien fuese y Félix emergió triunfante.

-/ ¡Papá!/

-¿Están bien?

-Sí, debiste ver a mamá.

-Fue cool como gano.- Félix se fijó en Bridgette, estaba lastimada pero nada de gravedad. Sintió un gran alivio al verla a salvo.

-Bridgette… yo…

-No importa. Debes regresar ahora. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-No, sí importa.- impuso alzando la voz.- Sé que no fuste tú quien me apuñalaste, fue una sirena y quiero que creas que yo no te lastimaría por nada del mundo. Pero…

-Félix, espera, estás agitado.- se sorprendió de la velocidad de sus palabras.

-Bridgette.- ella quedó tiesa ante su voz demandante con la que dijo su nombre.- Cuando regresemos no sólo voy a buscar la forma de que mis hijos estén conmigo, sino tú también.- y con esas palabras regresó al mar para poder seguir la pelea. Dejando a una Bridgette sonrojada con el corazón hinchado de amor y desconectada de este mundo.

…

Adrien tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, le dolía cada vez que su padre le atacaba y electrocutaba. Necesitaba ayuda pero el Sabio y Claude tenían sus propios problemas y no tenía idea de dónde estaba Marinette. Atacó a su padre con una marea pero este la esquivó y recibió otra descarga. Se dobló de dolor, pero no fue por mucho, no estaba dispuesto a caer por mano de su padre.

Una marea golpeó a Gabriel y Adrien vio a su hermano llegar y golpear a su padre en la cara.

-¡Félix!

-Vamos, Adrien, no hay que flaquear.- los dos hermanos asintieron y nadaron hacia su padre, esquivando los rayos de sus manos y nadando alrededor de él en perfecta sincronía creando una marea que envió a su padre hasta el suelo con una fuerza abrasadora que le impidió moverse, y fue entonces que los dos aprovecharon la marea creada para caer sobre su padre que fue sacado de combate con su brutal golpe.

-¿Crees que nos perdone?- preguntó Adrien.

-Seguro estaría orgulloso. Pero si pregunta diré que esta fue tu idea.- Adrien sonrió.

Claude golpeaba en carrera a todo aquel que podía pero estaba agotado, no podía más y se detuvo intentando recuperar el aliento hasta que vio a sus padres frente a él.

-Hagan lo que quiera… soy incapaz de tocarles un pelo.- los dos estaban listos para atacar y Claude cerró sus ojos.

-¡Claude!

La voz de su dulce ángel le hizo abrirlos y vio cómo sus padres eran arrastrados por una red hecha de hilos de oro. Chloe, Juliet y Sain nadaban atrapando a todos. El señor Fu sonrió ante tan ingeniosa idea y no tardaron en atrapar a los que quedaban conscientes. Reuniéndose todos orgullosos de sus hazañas. Pero…

-¿Y Marinette?- preguntó Adrien al no ver rastro de su amada.

…

Marinette nadó hasta el casi acabado palacio, un grupo de personas seguían trabajando y esquivó a los autómatas trabajadores que dejó que siguieran trabajando y detrás Audrey la perseguía sin descanso.

-¡Dame eso maldita chiquilla!

-Ni loca.- cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla Plagg se interpuso y expulsó un apestoso gas que le hizo llorar los ojos a la bruja.

-¡JA! En tu cara cara de medusa vieja.

-¡AGH! ¡Traigan esa poción!- los trabajadores dejaron sus labores y obedecieron, Marinette pronto se vio rodeada, intentó esquivar pero al final logró ser atrapada junto con Plagg. Ni siquiera pudo pelear más, le quitaron la probeta y Audrey la tomó.- Maldita terrestre. Sólo has retrasado lo inevitable. Ahora, voy a deshacerme de esto y a ordenar que todos te despedacen miembro por miembro y le daré los restos de tu cadáver a tus estúpidos amigos.- se alejó un poco y entonces vio la probeta, estaba vacía.- ¿Qué significa esto?- Marinette sonrió.

-Que tomaste el recipiente incorrecto.- con su pulgar empujó la empuñadura de la espada y se mostró que no había espada, y un líquido azul comenzó a salir de esta. Plagg se rio de Audrey.

-¡En tu cara!- Plagg estaba sorprendido que el plan funcionara. La chica le pidió destruir la espada, al principio creyó que estaba loca pero entendió su plan cuando la vio verter el antídoto en la funda. Esa chica era un genio y ya veía porque Tikki era tan apegada.

-No… ¡NOOOOOO!

El antídoto se expandió veloz en el mar, quienes estaban en el palacio recobraron la razón confundidos, y así fue llegando hasta donde estaba Adrien y los demás que se liberaron del control de Audrey, incluso los que estaban inconscientes despertaron en estupor. En el Liberty las figuras de agua se deshicieron y todos celebraron su victoria, entre ellos Luka que jaló a Kagami y la besó apasionadamente. Gabriel recobró el conocimiento con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sus hijos le ayudaron a levantarse.

Audrey al verse sin control miró con odio a Marinette y fue a contra ella sacando entre sus joyas un cuchillo dorado. Marinette se cubrió por instinto pero nada pasó, y al abrir los ojos vio un gran pedazo de hielo frente a ella y de Audrey sólo se veía su mano y la cabeza. Natalie que llevaba su blusa encima nadó quedando entre Marinette y Audrey, sonriendo de lado.

-Hola, Audrey, cuánto tiempo.

-Natalie... ¿cómo?

-Estoy en mi nueva vida, una muy buena vida.

Todos arribaron y Marinette nadó hacia Adrien que le recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Gabriel y Fu se acercaron a Audrey, listos para implementar su castigo.

-G-Gabriel, esto no es lo que parece. Puedo explicarlo.

-Ya me han contado un poco de lo sucedido. Y puedo decir que recuerdo algo de lo que pasó con las mantarrayas. Tu reino idílico se ha hundido por completo.- Gabriel se volvió al Sabio y este asintió.- Audrey, o Audreya, por el uso de magia prohibida, múltiples asesinatos, traición hacia los de tu propia especie y conspiración estás condenada a ser enviada al abismo donde morirías mientras desciendes hasta lo más bajo de las profundidades.

-No. ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Claudia! ¡Claudia! ¿Dónde estás?

-No gastes saliva.- escupió Gabriel con rencor. Tu hija ya no existe en este mundo.

-N-No… ¿qué le hicieron?

-Su hija encontró su propia destrucción con sus propios métodos.- habló Félix con voz acerada.- Y ahora no queda nada de ella.- Audrey quedó pálida, con la mirada perdida en un punto y Gabriel siguió con la condena.

-Por el momento serás encerrada y después de eso se realizará tu condena bruja de mar.- la mujer apretó sus dientes y Marinette notó algo, el anillo de su mano comenzó a brillar. Audrey gritó y Nooroo que estaba cerca del abismo abrió sus ojos asustado sintiendo el anillo que lo aprisionaba arder y la bestia que estaba apresada en lo profundo de este rompió sus cadenas.

-¡Quítenle el anillo!

Chloe fue quien lo hizo y lanzó hacia una de las columnas de perlas donde se rompió. Pero la bruja rio.

-Ya es demasiado tarde.- todos escucharon un rugido a lo lejos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Claude sintiendo así como todos un escalofrío en su piel.

-Mi mascota. Una bestia del océano que acabará con todos, así como pasó hace tantos años. ¡Los devorará hasta que no quede nada de ustedes!- rio desquiciante en su locura.

Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette y ella apretó en respuesta. La historia volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez harían lo necesario para que el final no fuese el mismo.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. ¿Y qué les ha parecido el castigo de Claudia? Para mí fue tan dulce escribirlo. Pero bueno, espero que que estén bien, guardados en sus casas con esta contingencia. Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir que pido bebidas de temporada… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	31. Más fuerte que la sangre

**Hola a todos! He aquí se revela el último misterio que quedaba pendiente, no saben cómo me costó hacer este capítulo pero estoy orgullosa de ello. Así pues, para no hacerla de emoción, porque todavía falta mucho por pasar en estos últimos capítulos, debo agradecer a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y cuídense mucho en este tiempo, todos unidos en la contingencia, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 31.

Más fuerte que la sangre.

Todo el ser de Majestic, o bueno, Lila, estaba reverberando de felicidad. Todo el mundo era su esclavo, la alababan sin necesidad de pedirlo, la adoraban como si fuese un ser divino, y sobre todo hacían lo que ella ordenase. Todo su mundo era perfecto ahora, bueno, casi. Lo único que le alegraría más sería ver a la estúpida de Marinette bajo su pie. Era abanicada por hojas de palma mirando una función sobre una parodia de su vida donde el personaje de Marinette era despreciado por todos. Comió una uva que un chico le ofrecía saboreándola gustosa.

-Muy pronto dejaré este lugar y regresaré a Paris. Con estos nuevos poderes podré hacerme de control de todo y nadie se opondrá ante mí.- sonreía complacida pero su sonrisa menguó.- Es una lástima que no tenga a Marinette aquí. Me hubiese gustado tanto poder ver su cara suplicándome por piedad y verla caer hasta lo más bajo, a la vez que convertía a sus estúpidos amigos como mis títeres.

Hacía mucho tiempo su rencor infantil se transformó en odio absoluto. Por supuesto que la mayoría de su vida era mentira, pero para ella sus palabras eran verdad absoluta porque así debía ser. Ella era espectacular, famosa, y talentosa, admirada por todo mundo. No le importaba su familia, sus padres siempre estuvieron ocupados para ella, rompiendo promesas, abandonándola, y no fue hasta cierta edad que comprendió que esa era su forma de dar amor, dándole la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera y que siempre cubrieran sus huellas por si algo salía mal en sus planes. Aun así los odiaba. Y deseaba con sus nuevos poderes hacerlos caer desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel hasta que sus cabezas fueran unas manchas rojas.

Sonrió pensando en lo que haría a Marinette, a su familia frente a ella, imaginando lo peor con una sonrisa que se desvaneció, su sueño estaba incompleto debido a que Marinette seguro debía estar en las garras de la sirena. Bueno, le quedaba esa familia de panaderos para desquitarse.

En su mente estaba imaginándose toda clase de torturas cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo casi caer de su silla. Algo estaba mal. De repente el akuma salió de su collar y se fue volando lejos de Lila que regresó a la normalidad.

-¡No! Qué…

Todo mundo comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, mareados y confundidos. No podía ser, no podía permitirlo.

¡Esa era su oportunidad de oro!

Corrió detrás de la mariposa, entrando por los parajes ocultos de los árboles cercanos a la playa, tropezando con piedras y ver afrente a sus narices al akuma alejarse más y más.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Eres mío!- el akuma estaba a punto de irse y ella ni siquiera notó que estaba cerca de un barranco. Desesperada corrió olvidándose de una sandalia y se lanzó a atrapar a la mariposa alcanzándola justo en la orilla parándose de en la punta de su pie.

-Al fin te tengo maldito insecto. Ahora…- su puño llevó a la mariposa a su collar pero el akuma no estaba interesado en ella. Buscaba escapar.- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Entra!- Lila vio con impotencia como su poder literalmente se le escapaba de las manos.- Entra, entra, entra, ¡ENTRA MALDITA MARIPOSA!

Y en su desesperación la hizo hacer lo más estúpido que alguna vez hizo en su vida.

…

Toda sirena y tritón que estaba en condiciones para la pelea se armó como pudo. Pero lamentablemente no eran demasiados.

-Algunos están heridos por nuestra culpa.- declaró Adrien.- No pueden pelear en ese estado.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- preguntó Gabriel.- ¿Nadar lejos?

-No, pero no podemos ir de frente contra ese monstruo.

-Adrien tiene razón.- contestó Félix que regresaba de la superficie.- Necesitamos un plan para poder detenerlo y así matarlo.- Gabriel lo pensó.

-Seguro Audrey sabe cuál es su debilidad.

-¿Y cómo la harás hablar, padre?- preguntó Félix.

-Tengo mis medios.- se alejó dejando un momento a sus hijos.

Marinette no sabía qué hacer pero había escuchado lo suficiente, Félix tenía razón, una trampa sería lo más efectivo. Todavía recordaba lo ocurrido en su vida pasada y le daba miedo.

-Marinette.- Adrien se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.- Yo debo estar ayudando a los demás. ¿Crees que puedas ayudar al resto?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Ugh, tal vez deberías subir a la superficie con Juliet, esto se pondrá peligroso y yo no quiero que…- las manos de Marinette se posaron sobre su rostro y esta le sonrió.

-Nunca te dejaría, estamos juntos pase lo que pase.

-Mi princesa.- besó sus manos con adoración y escuchó la voz de su padre llamarlo.- Debo irme.

-Suerte.- cuando se fue ella no sabía qué hacer, qué era lo que debía ayudar.

-Marinette…- Juliet se acercó con Claude.- Hemos puesto a salvo a todos lo que lo necesitan pero hay muchos que quieren pelear.- Claude gruñó molesto.

-Mis padres y otros lo están tratando pero te digo desde ahora que no quiero volver a ser en esta vida brocheta de monstruo.

-¿Cómo?- Marinette los miró sorprendida.- Acaso ustedes…- los dos asintieron y Juliet explicó.

-Nosotros también fuimos afectados como ustedes por el humo.

-Entiendo. Y así como ustedes deseo que eso no vuelva a pasar. Debe haber una forma de evitarlo.

-¿Y si le damos a esa bruja como botana?- señaló Claude a Audrey que ahora estaba a lo lejos esposada con hielo.- Tal vez nos deje en paz.

-Mmmm…- Marinette lo pensó pero no le convenció.

Gabriel se acercó a Audrey con sus hijos a su lado, la bruja los miró con una mueca y después con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Necesitan algo?

-Quiero que me digas cómo asesinar a ese monstruo.

-Oh, ¿y por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque así quizás tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa.- Audrey rio.

-Eres un estúpido, Gabriel. Mi monstruo es invencible, nada puede contra él. Los devorará a todos de un bocado. Tal y como hizo hace tantos años con tu tonta esposa.- los tres quedaron tiesos ante esa revelación, sintiendo una bofetada en su cara.

-¡Mientes!- gritó Gabriel.

-No. No miento. Quería convertirme en tu pareja costase lo que costase al ser tú elegido libre y por eso asesiné a André lo antes posible. En el día de la tormenta yo fui quien hizo los mares rugir. La secuestré y después de una inútil resistencia se la di de comer al monstruo.- Félix estaba pálido y Adrien quería negarlo pero la voz no le salía. Y Audrey se ensañó con insano placer de retorcer más el cuchillo.- Pude escuchar sus gritos de agonía mientras sus huesos se rompían entre sus dientes. Gritando tú nombre al final. Fue un momento delicioso, tan deleitable, tan… ¡agh!- Gabriel la tomó del cuello. Audrey sintió que este lo partiría con su mano pero siguió sonriendo.- Uste-des van a morir… Todo-os morirán…- Gabriel apretó más dejando marcas de quemaduras en su cuello. Y tras eso le dio la espalda.

-Cuando regrese, voy a arrancarte los ojos y hacer que tú misma te los comas.

Se fue dejando a Audrey, que a pesar de las heridas sonrió amplio deseando ser testigo de lo que se avecinaba.

…

El monstruo avanzó paso a paso. Movió su plana nariz y pudo oler dónde se encontraba la colonia. Un aroma en especial le hizo sentirse ansioso, exhalando una y otra vez hasta que dejó ir el aire. Sus dientes rechinaron y comenzó a sentir el ansia de sangre, mayormente por la sangre del líder y sus vástagos.

…

El plan se trazó veloz, realizarían una emboscada y tal como Chloe hizo antes y las sirenas y tritones con la habilidad de joyeros harían una red de oro tan pesado y fuerte que no podrá escapar.

-Muy bien.- asintió Adrien.- Vamos a entretenerle y así los joyeros podrán terminar la red y dejarla caer.

-Déjenmelo a mí.- sonrió arrogante Chloe.- Tengo ya el diseño en mi cabeza y no podrá escaparse no importa qué.- Gabriel aclaró su garganta y habló a los presentes.

-Todos sabemos la leyenda del monstruo que devoró a la mitad del mar. Pero ahora, les digo que nosotros no formaremos parte de otra leyenda similar, sino que seremos recordados como quienes evitaron la tragedia y quienes mataron al monstruo del mar.- todos gritaron en pos a su líder, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para que fuese así.- Entonces, ¡A SUS PUESTOS!

-Síganme.- ordenó Félix y Adrien y los demás le siguieron. Marinette iba a seguirle cuando notó que Juliet se detuvo y nadó a otra dirección.

-Juliet.- siguió a la joven que llegó hasta un pulpo morado que se veía muy débil.- Oh, pobre pequeñito.

-Pensé que agua ya dejo de ser corrupta.- dijo Juliet preocupada.- Pero parece ser que hay algunas criaturas que siguen teniendo secuelas.

-A-Ayuda…- las dos se sorprendieron al escuchar una vocecita sonar por parte del pulpo. Marinette al verlo bien lo comprendió.

-Eres un kwami, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí. Yo soy Nooroo.

-Eres el kwami que estaba a cargo de los akumas.

-Ajá.- este miró a las jóvenes apenado.- Audrey usó un hechizo para volverme su esclavo por medio de un anillo oscuro, y no podía negarme a sus órdenes, pero ya todo acabó. Siento mucho lo ocurrido.- las dos chicas lo miraron con pena pero Marinette quería darle un buen golpe a esa malvada por hacer daño a ese pequeño tan tierno.

-Esa bruja tuvo la culpa. No te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo y eliminaremos ese monstruo para siempre.- Nooroo puso una expresión de horror.

-¡No! No pueden.- comenzó a sollozar- La criatura no tiene la culpa. Por favor, ayúdenme a salvarlo.

-¿A salvarlo?

-Por favor. Confíen en mí. Es tan inocente como yo, y necesita ayuda. Por favor…- comenzó a llorar y las dos sintieron tanto dolor por ese pequeño que Marinette de inmediato asintió.

-Dinos qué hacer.

…

En la superficie sólo habían tenido noticias de Félix que todo estaba bien pero que ahora estaban lidiando con otra cosa. Alya no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

-¿Pero por qué nadie más ha subido? ¿Por qué nos tienen siempre a la expectativa?- Tikki y Breezy miraban a Alya.

-Tranquila, seguro que estarán bien.

-Y deja de moverte que pones nerviosos a todos.- Alya miró a los dos animales.

-¡¿Y es que ustedes no pueden ir abajo?! ¡Hablan! ¡Seguro que también pueden nadar!

-Ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos todos nuestros poderes. Eso incluye cambiar de forma.

-Así que te aguantas y deja de gritar.

-¡Yo no estoy…! Gritando.- suspiró cansada.

-Alya.- Nino se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Tranquila, todo estará bien. Y si necesitasen algo ya nos hubiesen llamado.

-¡HEY!- escucharon el grito desde el mar y todos se asomaron viendo a Juliet.

-¡Mi ama! Ay, debería plancharse el pelo más seguido.- exclamó Breezy.

-¡Necesitamos una mano! ¡Es de vida o muerte!

…

Soldados comenzaron a crear mareas para bloquear el paso de la criatura, todo para evitar que la criatura avanzara al llegar. Los joyeros estaban en el palacio incompleto trabajando arduamente al tener el tiempo contado.

-¿Cómo van?- preguntó Gabriel a sus hijos que estaban en el primer grupo.

-Estamos bien, padre.- respondió Félix.

-No creo que pueda sobrepasarnos tan fácilmente.

-Muy bien, sigan así.- cuando se fue a revisar a otros grupo, Adrien sonrió burlón.

-¿Y cómo vas a decirle a papá que es abuelo?

-Cuando esto termine, y mejor no te rías porque tú también tienes aleta que te pisen.

-Oh, pero contigo va a ser más divertido. Es decir, ¿cómo se pondrá cuando sepa de los gemelos? Dos pequeños nietecitos de los que no tenía conocimiento.

-Y tú tienes a una terrestre con la que probablemente te vayas. ¿O acaso crees que no note tus intenciones?

-Ya, pero tú eres peor.

-Ya quisieras.- una mano se posó en el hombro de cada uno de ellos, sintiendo una presencia oscura y peligrosa detrás.

-Hablaremos de todo eso cuando esto termine.- juró Gabriel haciendo temblar del terror a sus hijos que no tuvieron valor de girarse.

…

Max y Alexander estaban secos y vestidos en el barco, todo mundo se movía de un lado a otro y la capitana Anarka daba órdenes sin cesar. Pero los gemelos miraban en la orilla con las cabezas hacia abajo, muy atentos.

-Hermano…

-¿Lo escuchas?

-Sip.- sus ojos no dejaban de ver el fondo. Bridgette los tomó por detrás y los cargó.

-Vengan niños, debo llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-Mamá, vemos algo.

-Allí abajo.

-¿Qué es mis amores?- ella miró hacia abajo.- Yo no veo nada…

-Pero lo escuchamos.

-¿Podemos bajar?

-No creo que sea el momento.

-Pero mamá…

-¡Nos está llamando!

-¿Qué? Niños, entiendan, su padre fue muy claro, abajo es muy peligroso y dijo que no deberían regresar al agua a pesar de… de que…- se quedó callada un momento, sin saber cómo, estaba segura de haber escuchado algo que veía del mar.- ¿Qué es eso?- cerró los ojos, era como una melodía suave que se confundía con el sonido del oleaje. Notando la mirada profunda de sus hijos en ella y luego en el mar.

…

Audrey permanecía resguardada junto a dos guardias que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Natalie la observó a la distancia con claro odio.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarla con vida?- preguntó a su padre.

-No dejes que la cabeza se te caliente.- ella le miró con reproche y este evitó reír.- Ya recibirá su castigo, hija mía.- respondió Fu que no apartaba la vista del horizonte.- Por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos.

-Me sorprende saber que en la otra vida haya sobrevivido al ataque de la primera bestia. Supongo que hierba mala nunca muere.

-Por eso su castigo caerá con mayor peso. Siempre es así.- Natalie afiló la vista.

-No lo sé. Hay algo que no me gusta, parece hasta complacida.- Fu al fin volvió su vista hacia Audrey, ella tenía la mirada abajo, no podía ver su cara, pero así como con su hija, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo ocultaba.

Un rugido se hizo en el mar. Incluso en la superficie el oleaje creció ante esa furia. Fu observó que una enorme sombra se acercaba a lo lejos.

-Ya viene...

Fu y Natalie pusieron su atención en el monstruo, sin notar la sonrisa torcida de Audrey al escuchar a su monstruo venir.

…

Gabriel le vio así como todos los demás. Con lanza en mano dio orden de estar preparados.

La bestia se acercó y tanto los hermanos como todos los demás quedaron pasmados al ver a la horrible bestia de frente. Adrien recordó a la anterior y esta no tenía nada que ver, era más larga, con un par de brazos extras con garras como guadañas y se arrastraba de su panza amarilla y la cola aunque corta y gruesa le daba el impulso para avanzar. Sus ojos rojos eran afilados y sus dientes eran espadas que buscarían clavarse en alguien.

-¡Mantengan la barrera!

La bestia al verlos rugió y se lanzó contra ellos.

Sintieron el choque de la bestia al intentar penetrar la barrera de marea, los empujó a todos pero ninguno cedió. Adrien y Félix se concentraron en fortalecer su marea y la bestia embestía o golpeaba la barrera con sus garras. Adrien esperaba que todo esto funcionará y que no hubiese baja alguna esta vez. Entre tanto en el palacio, ya casi tenían la red lista.

-¡No desvanezcan que ya casi acabamos!- anunció Chloe a Claude y este asintió dando la señal a Gabriel. Claude se giró y se topó con Juliet.

-¡Juliet! Pero ¿qué haces? Deberías estar con los demás refugiada.

-¿Yo? S-Sí, claro, pero surgió algo y necesito...

-¡Claude no pierdas tiempo y ayúdanos!- le ordenó Chloe y este asintió.

-Debes irte.

-P-Pero…

-Ve y refúgiate.- le dio un beso en la frente.- Yo te veré después.- se fue antes de que le pudiese explicar algo y Juliet no sabía qué hacer hasta que vio a Sain y Plagg nadar ayudando a mover la red y los tomó de las colas.

-/ ¡Hey!/

-Lo siento pero necesito su ayuda.- rogó con las manos juntas.- Y Nooroo necesita de su ayuda.- al mencionar ese nombre los dos kwamis abrieron sus ojos.

-/ ¡¿Nooroo?!/

-Por favor. Necesitamos de su ayuda.

…

Todos sintieron la presión en la barrera. Cada golpe era demasiado, Gabriel esperaba que al fin terminasen la red y entonces poder atacar. Adrien y Félix vieron a la criatura moverse alrededor, Adrien recordó un insecto similar en tierra, una cucaracha, miraba a todas partes, y sentía que la bestia le observaba fijamente a él y a su hermano.

-¿Soy yo o parece que nos quiere comer primero?- preguntó Adrien.

-No eres tú. Creo que le gustamos para botana.- la bestia los miró atenta y luego se movió hacia otro punto, ahora mirando fijamente a un punto de la barrera. Se alzó sobre su cuerpo y lo dejó caer, provocando que las sirenas de esa zona retrocedieran con el peso que sentían.

-¡No podemos!

-¡Va a romper la barrera!

El monstruo metió sus dedos en la marea, penetrando más y más en la marea hasta que esta se deshizo. Las sirenas nadaron lejos intentando escapar pero esta las tomó entre sus manos a punto de comerlas.

-¡No!- Gabriel lanzó un rayo a su espalda y esta se quejó soltando a sus presas, pero su piel era demasiado gruesa y la quemadura que dejó se desvaneció.

Todos comenzaron a atacar, creando mareas, agua a presión, o incluso golpes o cortes directo pero era inútil. El monstruo se movió sacudiendo su cuerpo y el movimiento creó mareas alejó a todos. Clavando sus garras en el suelo y levantando la arena formando una nube que descolocó a todo mundo.

-¡Arriba! ¡Rápido!

Todos nadaron hacia arriba, y el monstruo surgió con las fauces abiertas dispuesto a devorar a los que pudiera. Una sirena y tritón estuvieron a punto de ser comidos de no ser por Adrien que los rescató en el último segundo. Félix golpeó en el rostro al monstruo con una ola y Gabriel le dio entre los ojos haciéndolo caer y perderse en la nube de arena. Todos respiraron aliviados al ver que estaban a salvo, pero cuando la nube se disipó el monstruo ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó uno.

-No lo veo. ¿Ha desaparecido?- la gente no sabía que pensar pero Adrien miró alrededor sin éxito. Todos estaban quietos, intentando percibir algo en el mar. Un leve movimiento captó la mirada de Félix, algo se había movido en la arena, agudizó su mirada y pudo ver la arena hundirse.

-¡NO!- tomó a Adrien que iba a bajar y este sintió que algo estuvo a punto de tocar su cola.

-¿Qué…?

Y al ver abajo Adrien lo vio, la arena se movió y recogió su cola viendo como esa bestia se hacía visible nuevamente al fallar una nueva mordida. Félix también se encogió en su cola y el monstruo reptó alrededor moviéndose sin cesar.

-¡No lo dejen ir!- gritó Gabriel y todos intentaron atacarle pero aparecía y desaparecía de un momento a otro, era imposible tocarlo.

-¿Cómo es que vamos a atraparlo? Se mueve demasiado.- se quejó uno y Adrien vio a lo lejos una luz como señal de que la red estaba lista. Apretó sus puños, las imágenes de su vida pasada, las muertes y su propia muerte lo impulsaron a tomar acción.

-¡Adrien!- gritó Félix al verlo irse en picada hacia el monstruo, que al verlo abrió sus fauces para comerlo. Eso era, lo quería a él o a su hermano, al fin se daba cuenta.

-¿Quieres una parte de mí? ¡Ven entonces!- nadó veloz dirigiéndose al palacio. Dejando a los demás atrás intentando dar carrera. Adrien miró hacia atrás y deseó enseguida no haberlo hecho, esa cosa lo seguía veloz reptando por el suelo, rompiendo rocas a su paso. Por primera vez admitía que no era tan rápido como Claude pero no se dejaría atrapar ni menos estando Marinette con él.

Pronto estuvo a la vista de los que estaban en el palacio.

-¡Ya viene!- gritó uno.

-¡¿Qué?!- Chloe se asomó y vio a Adrien venir.- ¡Agh! Justo cuando ya lo habíamos doblado. ¡Todos! ¡Extiendan la red, vienen hacia acá!

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- gritó Claude asomándose.- Voy a matar a Adrien si esa cosa no lo hace.

-¡Muévete estorbo!- lo golpeó Chloe para que se moviera.

La red se expandió dentro del palacio, ante la mirada de Audrey que fue escoltada fuera del lugar con Natalie y el Sabio que no le quitaba la vista de encima, Natalie tenía un presentimiento que no era capaz de sacar de su cabeza siempre con la cabeza abajo.

Adrien estaba a unos metros del lugar, sintió el aliento de la bestia muy cerca de él, no se detuvo, no se atrevió por miedo a perder aunque fuese un poco de su velocidad.

-Ya casi… un poco más…- cerró sus ojos poniendo todo su esfuerzo sin notar que estaba ya en la boca de la bestia.

-¡ADRIEN!- Claude lo sacó a tiempo de que esa cosa cerrara la boca.

El monstruo rugió por su presa perdida sin poder detenerse ante el inevitable choque de la entrada del palacio. La pared se rompió en pedazos, el monstruo fue cegado por los restos de pared y su cuerpo fue envuelto por la extensa red que todos jalaron hasta envolverlo y cerrarlo en conjunto. Otra pared se rompió por la mitad y el trono dejó de existir, pero la bestia estaba atrapada.

Félix y su padre llegaron con los demás, viendo al monstruo incapaz de moverse y rugiendo de impotencia.

-Lo atrapamos…- habló Félix con un toque de incredulidad en su voz, pero Gabriel asintió y alzó su brazo.

-¡Lo tenemos!

Todos celebraron ante su victoria, pero la victoria todavía no estaba completa. Gabriel extendió su mano y un soldado le dio su lanza.

-Vamos a acabar con la bestia ahora.

…

Marinette nadó siguiendo a Nooro, se habían alejado demasiado y esperaba que Adrien no le diese por preocuparse por ella y que Juliet pudiese asegurar todo hasta que volviese.

-Disculpe que tengamos que seguir esta ruta pero era necesario dar la vuelta.

-¿Vuelta? ¿Me has hecho dar una vuelta entera?

-E-Era necesario. Para no toparnos con el monstruo y los demás.

-No quieres que nada del pase, ¿verdad?

-No. Un alma inocente no debe de ser sacrificada por culpa del odio.- Marinette asintió y entraron a un cueva, el lugar era levemente iluminado por cristales, y al darle una ojeada supo dónde estaba al ver cantidad de vasijas con un líquido extraño y burbujeante, además de partes de animales y minerales.

-Este lugar es donde esas brujas hacían sus hechizos, ¿verdad?

-Así es. La señora Audrey, digo, Audreya, se encargó de equipar esta cueva con el fin de que fuera su laboratorio y escondite. Cuando el Sabio se fue yo fui el encargado de elegir al nuevo Sabio, de guardar el libro y los akumas, pero ella me convirtió en su esclavo y se quedó con el libro para estudiarlo. Agradezco que no fuese una estudiante dedicada, se iba por temporadas y regresaba años después.

-Mmm…- Marinette revisó cada cosa que sus ojos veían.- ¿Qué es lo que debo de encontrar?

-Es un anillo. La vi lanzarlo a la esquina la última vez.

-Oh…- lo encontró enseguida, era lo único brillante y lindo que había en esa cueva, admirando los detalles que tenía.- Es hermoso. Se parece mucho a…- contuvo el aliento, miró su collar y luego el anillo.- No me digas que…

-Por favor, hay que salvarle.- Marinette frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos.- tomó a Nooroo y se dirigió enseguida de regreso, esperando llegar a tiempo.

…

Todo mundo dejó espacio para que el líder avanzara hasta el frente de la bestia, esta gruñó pero estaba tan apretada que apenas y podía enseñar los dientes. Gabriel apretó la lanza y de esta vino un destello que se expandió y una corriente eléctrica corrió en toda la lanza.

A lo lejos, Fu miraba la escena pero Natalie sintió un escalofrío atrás y se volvió a ver a Audrey con la cabeza agachada. Todo ese tiempo… Natalie frunció el ceño.

Gabriel se acercó a la bestia y la miró con profundo odio. Recordando las palabras de Audrey.

_Se la di de comer al monstruo… Pude escuchar sus gritos de agonía mientras sus huesos se rompían entre sus dientes._

Alzó la lanza con lentitud.

Natalie se acercó a Audrey y sujetó su barbilla con fuerza.

-Mírame…

Adrien y Félix miraban la escena, al fin la muerte de su madre iba a ser vengada, casi quisieron llorar.

Natalie clavó sus dedos en las mejillas de Audrey y alzó su cara para que la mirara y Fu supo que se había equivocado terriblemente.

-No…

-Maldita perra.

La lanza cayó en dirección a su cabeza. Todos esperaban la muerte inmediata de la bestia.

Audrey mostraba una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Es demasiado tarde!- gritó en una risa desquiciada.

Y la poderosa lanza se clavó… en la tierra.

La bestia atrapada retrocedió, no, él no lo hizo. Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron una larga cadena y un ancla en el nudo. La cadena se tensó y el monstruo fue jalado hacia arriba, saliendo por el hueco hecho antes.

-Pero cómo…- Adrien entonces vio a Juliet, Plagg y Sain nadar cerca de la red.- El barco.- recordó la nave y sus habitantes, sin comprender por qué estaban haciendo eso. Salvando al monstruo que asesinó a su madre.

-¡No les dejen escapar!- ordenó Gabriel.

Todos nadaron detrás de la red y a lo lejos Audrey miraba la escena con ojos desorbitados.

-No es posible… ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Cómo?- Natalie la tomó del cuello y la hizo mirarlos.

-Ya veo que al final ese monstruo te importaba un bledo.- Audrey farfulló algo inentendible y Fu cayó en la cuenta de la verdad.

-Natalie, no dejes que se escape, si algo pasa sabes qué hacer.- dijo veloz nadando intentando dar alcance. Natalie soltó a Audrey y esta rio.

-No llegara a tiempo. Es tan viejo que apenas y puede nadar.- Natalie no respondió, pero espera que esa maldita se equivocara.

…

Anarka se sentía viva al pilotear el Liberty en aquel mar embravecido, y toda la tripulación estaba al tanto del viento.

-¡Vamos piratas! ¡No hay que perder este viento que Neptuno nos manda! ¡Tenemos una carga valiosa!- Kagami, Nino y Luka tiraron de la cuerda para que la vela se extendiera más.

-¿Tu madre siempre es así, viejo?- preguntó Nino y Luka sonrió.

-Está viviendo su momento.

Anarka rio ante una ola y los gemelos, ahora con accesorios de pirata y con un perico azul que no dejaba de graznar, rieron con ella.

…

Hubo algunos que llegaron a tomar la red, pero Juliet y los kwamis los atacaban y soltaban la red, lastimados por los golpes en sus manos o los jalones de oreja. Juliet nadó lo más rápido posible pero no era demasiado rápida y pronto estuvo casi a la mano de los demás. Terminó cayendo por el cansancio, y todos los demás le pasaron por encima.

-¡Muchacha!- Sain bajó con ella pero Claude la alcanzó y la sostuvo al verla descender más.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?

-Hay que detenerlos…

-¿Cómo?

-Ese monstruo, es una persona inocente.- respondió Sain.

-Es cierto…- logró decir Juliet.- Un kwami, Nooroo, nos dijo eso…

Plagg iba a lado de la red, esperando que la pareja de su chico regresara de donde quiera que se hubiese ido. Miró hacia atrás.

-¡Uff! Debo bajar mi ración de queso… ¡Agh! ¿Qué no se cansan?- pero Plagg no vio el arco de piedra que se atravesó, apenas y tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo golpeando una roca de lado y quedándose atascado en una gruta, pero la red se quedó atorada y arriba el barco paro haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo. Aunque los gemelos tenían un plan.

Gabriel y sus hijos se detuvieron frente a todos, todos se veían agotados pero más que nada molestos. Gabriel estaba furioso.

-¡No más intervenciones! No entiendo esto pero esta bestia debe morir.

-¡ALTO!- gritó Claude llegando con Juliet en brazos.- Esperen un poco por favor.

-Claude, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Adrien.

-Esta cosa… no es un monstruo, es una sirena.

-¿Qué?- Adrien y Félix estaban sorprendidos pero Gabriel avanzó a los jóvenes.

-No les creo. Y si así fuera, este ser mató a mi esposa.

-Por favor señor.- intentó abogar Juliet.- Es una de ustedes, no tiene la culpa de haber sido convertida en esto.

-Apártense.- Gabriel los empujó sin consideración, pero Adrien le detuvo.

-No, padre.

-Adrien…

-Si lo que dicen es cierto, no debemos lastimarlo, sino ayudarlo.

-¡Eso mató a tu madre!- gritó señalando al monstruo con su lanza.

-¡No! Quien lo hizo fue Audrey, ¿no lo ves? Este es una herramienta que ella uso, una persona inocente que también estuvo envuelto en las maquinaciones de esa mujer.- su padre deformó su rostro en una mueca de furia, nunca lo había visto así.

-A un lado, Adrien.- mentiría si dijese que no sintió miedo de su padre, pero no se movería y Félix se puso de su lado.

-No nos moveremos, papá. Eres el Líder de esta comunidad y me has enseñado que esta clase de cosas no son dignas de un líder.- todo mundo estaba expectante, pero nadie deseaba el conflicto entre padre e hijos.

-¡Alto!- gritó el Sabio llegando al fin.- Haz caso a lo que dicen tus hijos, Gabriel. No dejes que el odio te ciegue, este ser es inocente, este ser es…

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó imponiendo su autoridad.- No importa lo que digan ustedes, esta bestia debe morir ¡AHORA!

-¡Miren eso!- alguien señaló a un grupo de delfines llegar desde arriba y bajar hasta nadar cerca de la red donde la bestia gruñía incómoda.

-¿Delfines?- Félix no entendía qué hacía un grupo de delfines allí, o al menos no hasta que escuchó dos pequeñas voces.

-/ ¡PAPÁ!/

Los gemelos nadaron hacia su padre que fue tacleado por esos dos que le sonreían ampliamente.

-Mira papá, hicimos como en tu cuento. Pero nada más pudimos llamar delfines- dijo Max feliz.

-¡SOMOS LA BOMBA!

-¿Ustedes?- los dos asintieron.

-Nos enseñó un caballito de mar.

-Uno que estaba dormido en una roca.

-¿Un qué?- una risa aguda se escuchó entre los delfines y vieron a un caballito de mar azul con ojos oscuros y rojos.

-¡Al fin he vuelto! Y vaya que se nota que me he perdido de mucho en este tiempo. ¡ARRIBA ES UNA PASADA!

-¿De dónde ha salido todo esto?- preguntó Gabriel cada vez más furioso y Adrien contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues al parecer el kwami vino por tus nietos, tus nietos vinieron de Félix, y Félix tuvo a estos niños cuando estuvo con una terrestre con la que al parecer hizo de to…

-¡Ya cállate, idiota!- le golpeó Félix exasperado.

-¡Detengan todo!- gritó otra vocecita llegando Nooro con Marinette que estaba exhausta.

-Parece que… llegamos a tiempo.

Tras unos momentos en que Gabriel fue casi sujetado por sus hijos, Marinette fue hacia el monstruo. Todos miraron aterrados como se ponía muy cerca de su cara. Adrien se puso nervioso, pero se interpuso ante su padre que quiso adelantarse. Marinette abrió su mano y tomó el anillo para ponerlo al frente del monstruo.

-¿Reconoces este anillo?- el monstruo tenía los ojos cerrados.- Míralo, por favor.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se fijó en Marinette que la veía como alimento, luego se fijó en el anillo, el hermoso anillo intrínseco con formas de olas, su brillo y su forma le atrajeron por completo. Nadie entendía qué estaba haciendo. Marinette tragó antes de acercarse un poco más.

-¿Lo reconoces?

Un leve sonido vino del monstruo, un gemido quedo, pero los ojos rojos comenzaron a cambiar hasta que estos se transformaron en unos profundos ojos verdes. Marinette sonrió.

-¿Dónde puso al akuma?

La bestia gimió y se agachó, entre las escamas de su espalda se veía algo, metió la mano levantando las escamas y la bestia se quejó del dolor, pero no se movió, sino que dejó que escarbara hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, era un cristal oscuro en forma de una estrella en que una de las puntas era más larga que las demás, así como una daga, que tenía clavada en su piel. Lo arrancó escuchando como se rugió, pero al tenerlo en su mano lo rompió de la punta y el akuma apareció como una medusa negra que intentó atacar a Marinette.

-¡Eso sí que no!- gritó Plagg que golpeó a la medusa y el akuma se convirtió en polvo.

El monstruo rugió por última vez antes de que el miasma oscuro le cubriera. Pronto la red cayó y al retirarse el miasma apareció una sirena rubia de grandes ojos verdes que estaba muy débil y herida.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?... ¿Gabriel?

El tritón dejó que su lanza cayera hasta el fondo y con lágrimas en los ojos veía a la que era su pareja por primera vez en años.

-Emilie…- la sirena vio a todos confundida y luego se fijó en sus hijos, tan mayores pero imposible no reconocerlo.

-Mis niños…

-/ ¡Mamá!/- los dos jóvenes nadaron hacia su madre abrazándola con fuerza, ella se quejó un poco pero también lloró y luego estos dieron paso a su padre que tomó a su mujer entre sus brazos y la besó como no hacía desde hacía tiempo, ayudando a con su magia a que se recuperara. Para todos era una escena hermosa y Adrien se volvió a Marinette que sonreía a este.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-No lo sabía. Nooroo me guio hasta una cueva donde esa bruja hacía sus artimañas. Cuando recogí el anillo no sabía que era de tu madre hasta que vi que el diseño de ese y de mi collar eran muy parecidos así que me di prisa.- Adrien la abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Soy tan afortunado de tenerte…- cuando Gabriel se acercó a ellos, Marinette le entregó el anillo, y este les sonrió con dulzura.

-De cierto digo que los hijos del mar les debemos mucho. Mi hijo hizo una sabia elección.

Todos comenzaron a celebrar, Emilie se acercó a su hijo y a la chica que era la elegida para él, abrazándola con fuerza, Chloe se acercó y la mujer también le abrazó y besó las mejillas, después se volvió a su hijo mayor que tenía un par de sorpresas que la hicieron muy feliz. Emilie estaba muy delgada y Gabriel la abrazó con delicadeza dispuesto a cuidar de ella. Duusu se acercó a la que antiguamente fue su protegida y esta le abrazó de vuelta feliz. Juliet no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, pero su emoción no duró mucho cuando Claude la presentó a sus padres y Helene la abrazó casi rompiéndole las costillas en señal d bienvenida a la familia.

…

Audrey se dio cuenta que su plan se había frustrado. Gritó de rabia ante su fallido plan, pero todavía le quedaba un as bajo la manga.

-Has perdido, Audrey. Tu sangre real no te ha servido de nada.

-Esto aún no ha acabado.- mordió su mano hasta sangrar, Natalie divisó a los tiburones que estaban al cargo de ella y creó un escudo con picos para evitar que los tiburones la atacaran a ella o a los guardias. Audrey rio, rompiendo en una roca sus esposas y luego señalando a quienes la tuvieron cautiva.- Aliméntense bien mis pequeños, destrócenlos y después vayan a matar a los demás que se atrevieron a levantarse contra mí.- pero lo que ocurrió fue diferente, uno de los tiburones le arrancó el brazo con el que señalaba de un mordisco, Audrey aulló de dolor.- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN?!- los antiguos aliados de la malvada bruja la atacaron por su instinto a la sangre, Audrey apenas y logró moverse, esquivando apenas, siendo herida, golpeada, e incluso uno de estos apresó su cola y arrancó la aleta de esta. Natalie vio con horror como Audrey intentó buscar refugio en su escudo, pero un tiburón la empujó por detrás y al estar puesto con los picos por delante, Natalie vio una mancha roja y los gritos de Audrey aumentaron. En el último momento, Natalie retiró parte de su escudo y la dejó entrar, para darse cuenta que en donde antes estaban sus ojos ahora había dos pozos sanguinolentos. Intentó no mirar demasiado la escena.

-Tú, cúrala, y que no muera.- ordenó a uno de los guardias al ver que había perdido parte de su cola.- Deberá cumplir con su castigo todavía.- lo que quedaba de ella seguía respirando, no la dejaría morir tan fácil, tenía mucho que pagar y la muerte era demasiado misericordiosa para alguien como Audrey.

…

Todos regresaron al Liberty y todos las recibieron con grandes abrazos y Alya necesitaba todo detalle de lo ocurrido. Bridgette se sintió aliviada de ver a sus hijos y con su nueva adquisición, ese perico azul que salió del agua y se posó en la cabeza de Maximilian e hizo cariños a Alexander. Marianne abrazó a su esposo e hija, y también a Wayzz. Nathaniel fue quien para sorpresa de todos se lanzó al mar y abrazó y besó a Chloe hasta que le ordenaron subir o se resfriaría, aunque Sabrina también se lanzó al mar para abrazar a su gran amiga. Marinette y Juliet se volvieron al mar y todos vieron con asombro al pueblo del mar mostrarse por primera vez en siglos frente a otros terrestres.

Gabriel avanzó con su familia, Emilie se veía mejor gracias a las curaciones de su marido. Entonces, el rey inclinó su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias.

Toda la gente del mar hizo lo mismo. Marinette y los demás también inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de humildad. Y así, su aventura en el mar terminaba.

…

El Liberty inició su viaje de regreso, pero no iban solos, la gente del mar decidió guiarlos de regreso. Los gemelos se lanzaron al mar nadando contentos con sus nuevos abuelos que los recibieron contentos. Plagg y Sain se aprovecharon de su cansancio para estar con Tikki y Breezy que dejaron que estos se acurrucaran a ella. Y al ver al fin la playa, significaba la despedida.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Juliet a Marinette y esta fijó su vista al mar donde Adrien y las miraban ansiosos.

-¿Se quedarán más tiempo en el mar?

-Hay cosas que se deben hacer.- respondió Adrien.

-Y otras que ustedes deben hacer en tierra.- dijo Claude. Félix fue quien habló al Sabio.

-Ahora que tiene su libro de vuelta, ¿cree usted que pueda curar a Bridgette?- preguntó al ver a su pareja que secaba a sus hijos con unas toallas, ella le miró con un leve sonrojo.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrar una cura.

-¿Y al final qué le harán a esa bruja?- preguntó Nathaniel y Gabriel respondió.

-Hemos cambiado su castigo, en vez de la ejecución será encerrada en lo que le resta de vida.

-¿Y ese es su mejor castigo?- preguntó Kagami.- Yo hubiese ido por la ejecución.

-Tal vez ella se lo busque por mano propia.- dijo Gabriel.- Después de todo al fin envejecerá. Estará sola y nunca nadie volverá a pasar donde ella porque nunca será encontrada su prisión.

-Eso sí me gusta.- aceptó Chloe, ya que después de todas las muertes que ella provocó junto a los inocentes que les arrancó los ojos ahora al fin envejecería, totalmente mutilada y sin nadie que le ayude o hable.

Adrien le sonrió a una decaída Marinette.

-Hey, princess. Te prometo que regresaré a tierra, además tus vacaciones aún no terminan.- ella sonrió, la prueba de que Adrien decía la verdad estaba colgada en su cuello. Se arrodilló y sus miradas conectaron como en esa noche, verde y azul, tierra y cielo, ambos de mundos diferentes pero unidos por el destino.

-Te amo.

-Yo también ma princess.

El momento era perfecto, casi era como si estuviese cerca del otro a punto de besarse.

-Puaj, voy a vomitar.- musitó Plagg y Tikki le silenció con su pata.

**¡CRUSH!**

El Liberty se balanceó al otro lado, algo le había dado y el casco del otro lado estaba roto.

-¡Está entrando el agua!- gritó Juleka a su madre.

-¿Qué nos ha golpeado?- gritó Kagami. Juliet logró divisar algo en la playa.

-¡Por allá!- Anarka tomó su catalejo y lo que vio la dejó helada. Figuras oscuras que estaban en la orilla, no tenían caras, pero sí la forma de personas, era como si el miasma oscuro las cubriese. Marinette le quitó el catalejo y entre todas las figuras vio una de ellas que estaba al frente con la mano alzada, señalándolos con dos dedos como si fuese una pistola. Lila Rossi.

-No puede ser…- Tikki se puso al frente y pudo divisarla, Llevaba un vestido corto y negro estilo griego, y encima un peto de armadura pintado de púrpura, iba descalza pero sus pies estaban adornados por tatuajes de mariposas al igual que su cuello y la mitad de su rostro, llevaba rodilleras puntiagudas que iban a juego con el peto, sus manos así como los antebrazos igual protegidos pero los dedos lucían como garras filosas, sus ojos antes verdes eran negros y con un iris brillante y morado, y una corona larga y puntiaguda que servía como casco.

-Bienvenidos a mis dominios.- extendió sus manos y formó una enorme red de luz púrpura arrasó por el mar hacia ellos, toda la gente del mar intentó ponerse a cubierto pero fueron atrapados.

-¡NO! ¡Adrien!

-¡MARINETTE!- logró gritar el tritón que fue de nuevo arrastrado con su gente a la playa, flotando sobre el mar.

Lila rio al ver su enorme botín y observar el barco hundirse.

-Todo se acabó, ahora alaben a su reina. Queen Luminoire.

….

**Y…. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Fiuu estamos a un par de pasos del final. Ahora sí el último enemigo, la última batalla, y después el epílogo. Y bueno, estoy muerta de cansancio después de terminar esto así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	32. Y termina con amor

**Hola a todos! He aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Hasta ahora la más larga que he hecho. Ufff! Todo un logro. El epilogo será más rápido, lo prometo. Pero bueno. Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que me han estado apoyando, gracias de corazón porque de verdad me hace feliz que pueda hacer que alguien pueda pasar un buen rato con mis historias, y no se desanimen con esta contingencia, todos estamos unidos aunque sea por las letras. Y bueno, para no hacer de esto tan largo y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 32.

Y termina con amor.

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Lila se había transformado en una villana sacada de un comic, peor que cualquier akuma hasta ahora enfrentado, y se había llevado a toda la gente del mar. Necesitaba hacer algo, tenía que rescatar a Adrien pero el barco se balanceó de lado y tuvo que plantar los pies en el suelo para no caer en esa dirección.

-¡Marinette!- gritó Tikki y la joven tomó a su gata y a Plagg, y Juliet hizo lo mismo con Breezy y Nathaniel logró sujetar a Sain. Bridgette gritó al sujetarse del barco sabiendo que si tocaba el agua sería su fin.

Queen Luminoire desde la playa rio ante lo que ocurría.

-Ya no molestarán más. Ahóguense como las ratas que son.- se dio la media vuelta y se alejó seguida de su sequito de monstruos y su botín, que no importando si se transformaban o no, era imposible salir de esa red.

-¡Auxilio!- gritó Sabrina al estar a punto de caer al agua pero Alya la sujetó de la mano aferrándose con fuerza en el mástil.

-Te tengo.

-¡Natalie!- llamó Fu a su hija mientras abrazaba a su esposa y esta asintió dejándose caer al mar, cuando llegó al fondo comenzó a congelar el casco justo donde el agujero estaba. El barco se incorporó pero seguía hundiéndose y ladeándose más lento.

-¡A los botes salvavidas!- gritó Anarka y todos le obedecieron, la capitana tenía una gran variedad de botes, de madera, inflables y hasta una canoa. Todos subieron a todos y pronto dejaron el Liberty que quedó varado en el mar. Anarka no pudo evitar sentir que las lágrimas agolpaban sus ojos.

-Mi barco…- abrazó a sus hijos al ver que el Liberty terminaba por irse de lado y caer.- Nuestro hogar.

Marinette se sintió mal por la capitana, pero por ahora había otras cosas de las qué preocuparse y esas eran encontrar la forma de poder derrotar a Lila.

…

Llegaron por el otro lado de la playa, donde estaban seguros que Queen Luminoire no les esperaría. El único lugar seguro era la casa de la playa, así que con mucho cuidado avanzaron por el pueblo intentando no ser vistos por nadie. El lugar tenía un aire de desolación, algunos puestos estaban destruidos y el brillo del lugar se había perdido por completo quedando sumida en la oscuridad. Esos monstruos caminaban por todos lados, eran lentos, al menos eso parecía a primera vista, y eso les daba ventaja, pero al verlos bien se daban cuenta que eran diferentes, tamaños, formas, y pronto pudieron notar que se trataba de la gente del pueblo. Al llegar sanos y salvos cerraron las cortinas y las puertas y ventanas para evitar ser vistos.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Nathaniel asegurando que la ventana de enfrente estuviese bien cerrada.

-No podemos dejar que esa loca se salga con la suya.- replicó Alya y Sabrina asintió.

-Es verdad, ¿quién sabe qué cosas les estará haciendo a los pobres?

-Yo opino que la tomemos por sorpresa y le demos una lección.- sugirió Kagami aun con su bokken en mano.

-Por favor.- intervino Fu.- Debemos pensar primero qué vamos a hacer, si vamos seguro que nos derrotará fácilmente.

-¿No debería haber vuelto a la normalidad después de derrotar a Audrey?- preguntó Natalie y Fu asintió.

-Debió haberse fusionado con el akuma, es sorprendente la voluntad de esa chiquilla.

-Yo diría sed de poder.- replicó Juliet, Marinette se sintió mareada, necesitaba salir de la habitación.

-¿Marinette?- le llamó Alya.

-Yo… necesito un momento.- los dejó en la sala y ella subió a su habitación, Tikki la miró preocupada y Bridgette le dio un leve empujón a Tikki como señal para que la siguiera.

Marinette se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, tomó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo es que podía pasar esto? No podía creer que después de todo la historia podría repetirse, Lila, tanto en el pasado como en el presente siempre buscaba arruinar su vida de alguna forma. No podía creer que fuese tan podrida por dentro.

-Marinette…- al alzar la vista vio a Tikki entrar.

-Tikki…- intentó limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, ya te he visto llorar antes. No es nada para avergonzarse.- ella rio a lo bajo.

-Es cierto. Oh, Tikki, temo que vaya a pasar algo malo. Esto se ha vuelto un gran problema. No sé qué hacer y no quiero que esa loca haga daño a los tritones y sirenas del mar. Pero ¿cómo enfrentas a alguien tan poderoso y retorcido?

-Marinette, calma. Tú siempre dices que siempre hay una solución a todo. Sólo debes encontrar la solución.- Marinette suspiró y Tikki se puso a su lado y le sonrió.- Sabes, he tenido a diferentes portadores pero tú en verdad eres especial.

-¿Portadores?

-Ajá, anteriormente los kwamis teníamos portadores antes de convertirnos en Familiares. Cada uno tenía joyas que fueron creadas para nosotros y así poder acompañar a los portadores y prestar nuestros poderes para enfrentar cualquier situación. Algo así como los súper héroes que Alya ve.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá. Fueron buenos tiempos hasta que tuvimos que esconder con nuestro poder nuestras joyas. Sólo un portador digno es capaz de portar una. Como tú.

-¿Yo?- Marinette llevó su mano a los aretes.- Así es. Eres valiente, decidida, ingeniosa y creativa, no había visto tantas cualidades juntas en ningún portador que he tenido. Tienes más fuerza y talento de lo que crees.

-Oh, Tikki.- la abrazó sintiéndose mejor de tener a su gata con ella, entonces tuvo una idea.

-Tikki, ¿entonces puedes prestarme tu poder?

-Lo siento pero no, como renací como gata no tengo suficiente poder, sin embargo, Plagg y Sain seguro que pueden.

-Entonces tenemos una oportunidad.- dijo con ánimo renovado lista para exponer su plan.

…

Queen Luminoire estaba sentada casi en la pequeña plaza que anteriormente estaba llena de árboles y bancas, ahora el lugar estaba destruido, sobre una elegante silla de piel con una copa de vino en mano. El pueblo entero volvió a iluminarse y toda la gente bajo su control caminaba como zombis sin voluntad. Su sonrisa brillante se iluminó con la luz artificial de las lámparas y se fijó en su botín acomodado perfectamente en un hoyo lodoso en medio del lugar.

-¿Les gusta su estadía? Los siento pero no voy a permitir que realicen algo extraño con el agua.

-¡Libéranos ahora mismo, bruja!- ordenó Gabriel que abrazaba a su esposa.

-¿Bruja? No, soy superior a ello, soy una diosa.

-¿Cómo rayos conseguiste esos poderes?- preguntó Adrien, seguro que después de lo de Audrey esa mujer debería de haber perdido sus habilidades.

-Digamos que tomé mi oportunidad y no la dejé ir.- pateó un poco de lodo seco y le dio a Adrien en plena cara.- Ups, lo siento.- se rio.- Como sea, ustedes no saldrán de aquí hasta que yo lo diga, se convertirán en mis mascotas y seré famosa al exponer la verdad sobre las criaturas del mar, seré una reina, todos me alabarán, y por supuesto tendré al mundo bajo mi merced.- comenzó a reír hasta que una bola de lodo le golpeó en el pecho mancando también su cara.

-Uy, lo siento.- dijo Chloe.- Quería darte en la cara.- Luminoire furiosa le atacó con un látigo de luz oscura pero Claude se interpuso y le dio directo en el pecho.

-Vuelve a hacerlo zorra y juro que todos los de aquí sufrirán.- se alejó del hoyo y uno de los monstruos se acercó a ella.- ¡Vaya! Al parecer Marinette y sus amigos no son tan inteligentes. Muy bien, hora de jugar.

Se fue y Adrien se lanzó al muro intentando subir pero era inútil. Golpeó furioso la pared lodosa, Félix exhaló un suspiro y dejó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-No podemos salir. Y no hay agua para poder usar.

-No me puedo creer que esa mujer se salga con la suya. No quiero que toque a nadie, mucho menos a Marinette.

-Te entiendo… Pero no podemos salir de aquí.

-No por ahora.- dijo una vocecita entre el lodo y Nooroo se asomó, y limpió con sus tentáculos el lodo de su cara.

-¡Nooroo!- Adrien se sorprendió al verlo.

-Hay una forma de salir, ustedes que se han unido a sus parejas.- señaló a Adrien, Félix y Claude.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Chloe.- Yo también me he unido a mi tomate.

-Usted señorita está muy débil. Perdió mucha sangre la última vez.- ella hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- preguntó Adrien impaciente.

-Tendrán que hacer un gran sacrificio para salir. Y quizás sea es el renunciar al mar para siempre.- todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero en los ojos de los tres se pudo ver la determinación de querer proteger a los suyos costase lo que costase.

…

Plagg y Sain estaban con la boca abierta ante lo que estaban escuchando

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó Sain.- Esos chicos son demasiado inmaduros para tener un miraculous.

-¿Miraculous?- preguntó Nino y Breezy contesta.

-Son joyas que cedemos a ciertas personas para que se conviertan en nuestros portadores, y así puedan tener nuestras habilidades.- Nino miró a la cachorra con grandes ojos.

-Viejo, todavía no me acostumbro a esto.- Fu parecía pensativo.

-Entonces Marinette, quieres que los otros puedan usar los miraculous.

-Así es. Creo que es la única forma de derrotar a Lila, aplicar fuego con fuego esta vez.- Fu suspiró.

-Hace siglos que los humanos no usan los miraculous en toda su capacidad. Tú y tu amiga tienen los miraculous de la mariquita y de la abeja sólo porque ellas los cedieron hace tiempo al mar. Pero tras renacer no son capaces de usar sus poderes al máximo, así que sólo quedan Plagg, Sain, Duusu, Wayzz y Nooro que fue atrapado con el grupo.

-Alto ahí.- habló Plagg.- ¿De verdad quiere que hagamos lo que quiere que hagamos?- Fu miró a Plagg.

-Es su decisión. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ceder sus joyas. Nadie más puede hacerlo.

-Es la única forma de hacer frente a Lila.- dijo Marinette agachándose para ver a los kwamis.- Sé que no les gusta pero me gustaría que lo consideraran.

-¡Yo cuando quieran!- exclamó Duusu volando cual perico era.- En realidad ya tengo en mente quién podría ser mi futuro portador desde el primer momento en que le vi.- los gemelos quisieron pasar al frente pero Bridgette los tomó de la mano y los hizo retroceder a pesar de sus quejas.

-Está bien.- aceptó Plagg sorprendiendo a Sain.- No pongas esa cara, zorro. Después de todo…- un brillo verde lo envolvió y en un parpadeo un pequeño gato cabezón estaba flotando frente a ellos.- No podemos esconder lo que somos.- todos estaban sorprendidos al ver al kwami, Sain sonrió y asintió.

-Eso es cierto.- hizo lo mismo en un brillo naranja y se mostró como el tierno zorro cabezón de esponjada cola.- A veces debemos hacer lo que debemos hacer.- Wayzz hizo lo mismo, al igual que Duusu. Los kwamis se reunieron felices y luego se dirigieron a sus otras amigas que seguían en esa forma animal sin poder transformarse. Marinette y Juliet vieron el anhelo en los ojos de sus mascotas.

-¡Qué genial!- exclamó Alya, seguro que esto va a ser. Necesito grabar todo.- los demás miraron sorprendidos a cada kwami, tan adorable como al otro, y Marinette les sonrió con la esperanza en su voz.

-Confiamos en ustedes.

-Tienen toda nuestra confianza.- les sonrió Juliet y los kwamis asintieron a su deber.

De repente un ruido parecido a una explosión vino del salón contiguo, y vieron parte de la pared destruida. Todos se asomaron por la ventana y afuera estaba Queen Luminoire.

-Y el lobo, sopló y sopló y la casa derribó.- alzó su mano y de esta apareció con su energía oscura la enorme pala de una retroexcavadora. Todos gritaron y se alejaron lo más posible de las paredes y parte de la casa se destruyó.

-¡A la puerta trasera!- gritó Nathaniel y todos corrieron por la cocina hasta la puerta de atrás, donde si estaba el acantilado, era más seguro que estar adentro y podrían rodear el terreno. Algunos salieron pero de nuevo la casa se destruyó provocando que parte del techo cayera y bloqueara el paso, así que Marinette señaló la ventana que estaba sobre el lavabo.

-¡Por ahí!

La ventana se abrió y comenzaron a salir, Sabrina estaba tan aterrada que un pedazo de madera la golpeó y cayó al suelo muerta de miedo, Kagami la tuvo que jalar y Luka la cargó para sacarla. Juliet salió con Breezy en brazos, pero cuando le tocó a Marinette salir con Tikki, un látigo se enredó en su cuello y la jaló por detrás.

-/ ¡Marinette!/- gritaron pero Luminoire golpeó el marco de la ventana rompiéndola y bloqueando la única vía de escape. Marinette escuchó que intentaban entrar pero ella gritó.

-¡Váyanse! ¡No se preocupen por mí!- escuchó los gritos de sus amigos pero escuchó a Alya pelera con Nino a lo que estaba segura era este alejándola de la casa. Se volvió quedando frente a frente a su eterna enemiga.

-Así te quería tener, solo para mí.

-Lila, detén esto. Es una locura lo que estás haciendo, ese poder te está corrompiendo.

-¿Locura?- ella rio.- Oh, Marinette, siempre de mente tan cerrada. Este poder no es una locura, es una bendición. Y voy a usarlo para hacer lo que siempre quise, destruirte por todo lo que me has hecho, las oportunidades que me has arrebatado, mi futuro que ahora será tal y como siempre quise.- intentó golpearla pero Marinette esquivó el golpe, sin embargo sintió un penetrante aroma. Gas. Tenía que tener cuidado o todo el lugar iba a explotar.

-Date cuenta, Lila. Puedes cometer un error irreparable.

-Irreparable, sí. Error, para nada. Siempre quise deshacerme de ti después de todo. Incluso pude haberlo hecho de una u otra forma pero esto es más satisfactorio.- esta vez un sable se formó en su mano.- Despídete, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.- Marinette supo que no podía esquivarla, pero no esperó que Tikki se lanzara a la cara de Lila.

-¡Tikki!

-¡AGH! ¡MALDITA GATA!- se sacó a Tikki que le hizo unos buenos arañazos en la cara y el filo del sable tocó a la felina.

-¡TIKKI!- el cuerpo cayó al suelo, la sangre comenzó a formar un charco y Marinette sentía las lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

-Mira nada más. Tu gata murió, tus amigos te abandonaron, parece que es normal que te dejen sola, así como tu padre.- la villana comenzó a salir de la cocina y Marinette fue contra ella presa de la rabia, ganándose una patada en su estómago que la dejó en el suelo.- Hora de terminar con tu miseria.- una pequeña chispa salió de su dedo y esta voló hacia la estufa. Marinette vio la chispa tarde, con sus manos extendiéndolas hacia el cuerpo de su pequeña amiga y todo se iluminó de rojo.

Todos vieron la explosión mientras bajaban a la playa gracias a Natalie y su poder de hielo. Alya gritó y quiso correr de regreso pero Nino la detuvo por enésima vez, Juliet casi se desmayó en los brazos de su amigo y Juleka tembló así como Kagami que cayó de rodillas y Luka sintió el dolor de cada uno en sus llantos… Marinette no había salido y no había forma de que alguien sobreviviese a eso.

…

Adrien subió gracias a Claude y a Félix, era el más delgado así que fue fácil hacer que saliera de ese hueco. Desde arriba, Adrien ayudó a Félix y por último a Claude. El grupo logró salir con éxito, pisando el suelo con sus nuevas piernas. Nooroo estaba prendado de la espalda de Félix.

-Bien, ahora que han salido, debemos de buscar a los demás y así poder derrotarla todos juntos.

-¿Pero dónde pueden estar?- preguntó Claude, sin embargo algo captó la mirada de Adrien.

-No puede ser…- Adrien logró reconocer esa lejana casa en llamas, era la misma donde Marinette se quedaba. Y Claude al ver esa bola de fuego sus pies comenzaron a moverse en esa dirección pero Félix les detuvo y los ocultó a tiempo de que un monstruo les viera.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-Ma-Marinette… esa es su casa.

-Suéltame, Félix, debo ver si Juliet está…

-Tranquilos los dos.- les reprendió.- Estoy seguro que no estarían allí.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- preguntó Claude indignado y Félix le empujó.

-Porque siento a Bridgette. ¿Ustedes no sienten a sus parejas por sus joyas?- los dos se vieron y una voz vino del pozo.

-¡Ay, por favor! Son tan lentos que de seguro ni siquiera saben cómo.- se quejó Chloe.- ¡Mejor dense prisa porque este lodo me está empezando a dar comezón!

Adrien lucía abatido, pero Claude puso esta vez su mano en su hombro.- Hey, seguro que estarán bien. Hagamos caso de lo que dice tu hermano.- Adrien intentó sentir algo con su joya, pero no sentía nada, no sabía si era bueno o malo pero le aterraba no sentirla.

-¡Adrien!- esa voz la conocía, y al ver a Plagg volar a él.

-¡Plagg! No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Es una larga historia pero, ouuu… ¡Chico! Guarda las joyas de la familia.

-No hay tiempo, Plagg, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Y Marinette?- Plagg agachó sus orejas, no sabía cómo decirle la noticia.

-Eh, bueno, es que verás…- Sain se interpuso.

-Todos están bien, pero necesitan de ustedes.

-Chicos.- les llamó Nooroo asomándose por el hombro de Félix y al verlos volvió a su forma original abrazando a sus compañeros kwamis.

-Nooroo, cuánto tiempo.- dijo Sain y Plagg hizo un ruido ronco.

-Me asfixias, mariposa. Pero tenemos un plan, y eso los incluye a ellos.

-¿Qué plan?- preguntó Félix desconfiado.

-Que ustedes se convertirán en portadores.- Nooroo se sorprendió pero ambos kwamis avanzaron a sus portadores.

-Adrien, como mi nuevo portador te doy el anillo del gato negro. Tendrás el poder de la destrucción. Deberás ser sabio, chico. Porque esto no se le da a cualquiera.- en la mano de Adrien comenzó a aparecer un anillo color negro con una pata de gato verde, para después volverse plateado.

-Claude, te otorgo el collar del zorro. Tendrás el poder de la ilusión, podrás crear todo lo que imagines pero recuerda que son sólo ilusiones, y deberás saber cómo usarlas.- alrededor del cuello de Claude apareció el collar del corro.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, Félix también y entonces Nooroo se acercó a él.

-Es momento de poder hacer algo bien después de mucho…- Félix comprendió sus palabras y asintió.

Un brillo extraño llamó la atención de un monstruo, este se acercó al pozo observando a las sirenas y tritones atrapados. Se dio la vuelta y algo largo lo golpeó en el estómago y empujó lejos dejándolo fuera de combate. Los brillantes ojos verdes se perdieron en la oscuridad, así como las otras dos figuras que saltaron sobre los techos del pueblo.

…

Todos se escondían detrás de los negocios o casas. El objetivo era poder encontrar un lugar donde esconderse ya que no podían irse al hogar de Bridgette porque seguro Lila los estaría esperando. Alya intentaba cada tanto limpiarse las lágrimas y Juliet terminó por echarse a llorar cuando se detuvieron, callando sus sollozos a duras penas. Breezy se acercó a ella y puso su patita en su pie.

-No llores.

-Lo siento, sé que no es el momento…

-Tienes razón. No es momento pero cuando le den su paliza a esa Lila, te juro que le daré una mordida en su horrenda cara de muñeca fea.

Juliet asintió, los demás avanzaron y ella quedó rezagada. Nathaniel le hizo una señal para que avanzara pero cuando iba a seguir, una enorme mano con un líquido pegajoso la tomó del hombro y vio a uno de esos monstruos. Quiso gritar pero no fue necesario, la empujó con fuerza contra una pared sacándole el aire y haciendo el ruido necesario para que sus amigos voltearan.

-¡Juliet!- gritó Nathaniel. Fu al ver al monstruo intentar atacar a la joven, fue rápido mostrando el brazalete de su muñeca.

-¡Wayzz, Transfórmame!- el escudo de la tortuga golpeó al monstruo y Juliet corrió hacia sus amigos.

El escudo regresó a sus manos y Jade Shell miró a los demás.

-¡Corran! Yo le distraeré.- todos comenzaron a correr. Pero eso atrajo a más seres cubiertos de aquel miasma.

-¿Cuántos de esos hay?- preguntó Nino.

-¡Como todo el pueblo, creo!- gritó Sabrina, los únicos que parecían divertirse eran los gemelos que daban ánimos al héroe de verde que les abría paso a todos.

A las afueras del pueblo, Queen Luminoire veía todo con placer, ¿pero de dónde salió ese anciano con traje? Afiló sus ojos pero luego movió sus hombros desinteresada.

-Bah, no importa cuántos trucos tengan bajo la manga. Al final serán capturados y transformados, o mejor aún, hare que los hagan pedazos.- rio con tanta fuerza apunto de sentarse en otro trono de madera dorada que no vio la flauta que lo golpeó haciéndolo caer y ella también cayó.

-Te regodeas antes de tiempo.- dijo el joven rubio y su amigo recuperó su flauta a tiempo.- Cuando todavía no has ganado la pelea.- la akuma los vio, sorprendida de ver a esos tres… ¿payasos?

-¿De dónde salieron? ¿De una fiesta de disfraces?- dijo al verlos usar antifaz, uno tenía un disfraz de gato negro que le pareció de mal gusto, uno de ellos estaba elegantemente vestido y el otro con un traje naranja y blanco mostraba sus colmillos al sonreír de lado.

-¿Qué no sabes que cuando el mal llega el bien debe darle una patada en el trasero?

-Y nosotros somos quienes van a derrotarte.- dijo el elegante varón de morado que la apuntó con su bastón. El gato sonrió de lado extendiendo su bastón.

-Me llamo Chat Noir, y como dijo hace rato Hawk Moth, mis amigos y yo vamos a derrocarte.

…

La batalla comenzó, pero dentro de la casa destruida y cuyas pequeñas flamas rodeaban el lugar, un brillo rojo prevalecía en medio de todo. Marinette comenzó a despertar, había sentido una gran sacudida y luego…

-Oh, cielos.- no esperaba ver flamas y escombros alrededor.- ¿Qué pasó? Acaso… ¡¿ME MORÍ?!

-No es así, Marinette.- al volverse vio a Tikki, estaba sana y salva y Marinette no supo qué pensar.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar muerta si tú estás aquí?- la gata le sonrió y con un brillo rojo se transformó en una pequeña y tierna kwami.

-Porque no estás muerta. No lo permití.

-T-Tikki. ¿Esta es tu verdadera forma?

-Lo es. Al sacrificarme mi cuerpo mortal fue herido de gravedad, pero eso liberó mi esencia y curó mi cuerpo para darme esta vez todos mis poderes. Como ahora.- los aretes brillaron, Marinette los sintió calentarse en sus orejas.- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, te ha sido otorgado el miraculous de la creación, con este tendrás el poder de la creación para derrotar a tu enemigo y de reconstruir todo lo que se ha destruido y salvar a todos.- anunció dejando a su portadora con la boca abierta.- ¿Aceptas esta misión para detener a Lila de una vez por todas?- con decisión, Marinette asintió.

-Lo haré.

-Sólo debes decir, Tikki, Transfórmame.

-Tikki, ¡Transfórmame!- la kwami fue absorbida por los aretes, y pronto se en un traje rojo de motas negras.- Esto es genial. Ahora, a salvar a mis amigos.- tomó su yoyo y lo hizo girar, este se enredó en una casa y saltó, como su primera experiencia fue escalofriante pero a la vez espectacular.

…

Los monstruos estaban rodeándolos, esta vez ni los poderes de Natalie ni los de Jade Shell podía ayudarles por el momento.

-¡Caparazón!- el escudo comenzó a activarse pero antes de cerrarlo uno de los monstruos tomó a Sabrina.

-¡Sabrina!

Juliet fue la que salió para espanto de todos, seguida de Breezy asustada por su portadora. Juliet tacleó a este apenas y haciéndole soltar a la chica, pero entonces la tomó de su camiseta y la alzó a la vez que de su estómago aparecía una enorme boca. Gritó. Y estaba cerca de ser devorada pero Breezy le mordió el pie y el monstruo la soltó. Breezy no dejaba de morder una y otra vez pero entonces el miasma oscuro se expandió cerca de la cachorra.

-¡Breezy, no!- fue tarde, el miasma la atrapó y fue como una escena de terror donde al final la pequeña cachirra desapareció entre la oscuridad, Juliet quedó por completo horrorizada.- No…- el ser se acercó a ella pero Juliet esta vez no retrocedió, tomó un pedazo de tabla que estaba en el suelo y la alzó como un bate.- Regrésame a mi amiga pedazo de baba andante o quedaras como una ¡maldita mancha en la pared!- la peineta brilló en ese momento y de repente el estómago del monstruo comenzó a inflarse del estómago como una goma de mascar hasta que explotó la burbuja y el monstruo cayó al suelo. De entre toda la masa negra algo se movió y sacudió hasta revelar a Breezy sana y salva y luego brillar revelando a la kwami abeja.

-¡IUUUGH! Voy a necesitar un baño de sales, una crema hidratante y un masaje después de esto.- se escuchó al monstruo quejarse.- ¿Qué? ¡Si quieres que esta abeja te de otro piquete monstruo baboso AQUÍ ME TIENES!

-B-Breezy…- la abeja miró a su portadora y se dio cuenta que estaba en su forma original.

-Oh, cielos… ¡la hora de brillar ha llegado!- exclamó para confusión de Juliet que no tardaría en enterarse lo que hablaba.

…

Queen Luminoire esquivó el ataque de la daga de Hawk Moth, pero no logró evitar la patada de Chat Noir que la hizo retroceder. Vulpine saltó sobre de ella pero la akuma se giró hacia atrás y su talón golpeó la barbilla.

-¡Ja! ¿Es todo lo que tienen?- con un movimiento de sus dedos formó una soga y la lanzó hacia Chat Noir, este la esquivó pero Hawk Moth no.

-Todavía no calentamos.- Chat Noir esquivó esferas de energía, Luminoire le apuntó para disparar pero Chat activó su bastón y se elevó al momento en que Vulpine atacó sintiendo esa cosa rozar su cabello y sus garras tocaron el peto dejando su marca. Ella extendió sus manos formando aves que fueron contra ellos pero Hawk Moth cortó su soga y destruyó cada una con facilidad guardando su daga en su bastón, y los otros dos héroes estuvieron cerca de golpearla pero ella apenas y esquivó los ataques alejándose.

-¿Qué decía hace un momento tu sucia boca?- preguntó Hawk Moth y ella comenzó a hervir de furia.

-¡Malditos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Los asesinaré y luego colgaré sus cuerpos para dejarlos como ejemplo!- siguió soltando una serie de improperios hacia los tres.

-Vaya que la tiene sucia.- más en un momento se escuchó un grito gutural, ella se calló y sonrió.

-Justo en este momento mis monstruos tienen a sus amigos.- todos se tensaron.- No quedará nadie, y acabarán con ellos así como ya acabé con la estúpida de Marinette.- Chat Noir se puso pálido en un momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Marinette?

-Así es. Se quemó junto con esa casucha. Ahora no ha de quedar más que su cuerpo calcinado.- rio perversa y aprovechó el aturdimiento de los tres para crear tras su espalda tres esferas que lanzó y golpeó el pecho de cada uno haciéndolos caer adoloridos.- Y ahora, acabaré con ustedes, plagas.- su mano se llenó de energía a punto de lanzarla hasta que algo se enredó en su muñeca y desvió el ataque a los árboles.

-La única plaga aquí eres tú.- dijo la joven de rojo y coletas y jaló de Luminoire hacia arriba, una figura de amarillo apareció y su puño se impactó en la mejilla de la morena clavándola en el suelo y después disparando una serie de proyectiles pegajosos que la mantuvieron allí.

-¿Qué…?- Chat Noir no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al ver esa mano enfundada en rojo y negro y luego el rostro de aquella joven.

-Siento mucho haber tardado, Adrien.- este se maravilló al sentir la conexión instantánea con sólo ver sus ojos. La abrazó con fuerza casi haciéndole daño.

-Marinette. Oh, Marinette… pensé que te había perdido.

-Nunca, mi amor. Te lo dije, siempre estaremos juntos.- Vulpine se acercó a la abeja y ella le sonrió.

-¿Juliet?

-Mi guardian…- este sonrió y la besó, feliz de tener a su amada con él. Hawk Moth se acercó a Marinette.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Por ahora bien. Pero necesitaran de apoyo para poder controlar a todos. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?- este asintió. Puso su mano sobre la joya de su bastón, y al levantarla una serie de mariposas blancas salieron volando. Cada una fue a un objetivo diferente, la espada de Kagami, la pulsera de Juleka, las burbujas de Nino, el celular de Alya, una hoja de partituras en el bolsillo de Luka, el anillo de Marlene, la diadema de Anarka, la pluma de Nathaniel, las gafas de Sabrina y un collar de Natalie.

-Amigos míos, en este momento a cada uno de ustedes les otorgo el poder que ustedes elijan para poder derrotar a sus enemigos y proteger a los más débiles. Dentro de ustedes se encuentra el poder necesario para hacer frente a este mal.- un miasma color blanco los cubrió, Jade Shell sintió la mano de su esposa detrás, pero ahora como Backwarder.

Antes de que los monstruos les atacaran el sello de pausa apareció en uno de ellos deteniéndolo. Lady Wi-fi sonrió.

-Esta vez vamos nosotros.

Queen Luminoire en ese momento usó su poder para deshacerse de las ataduras de la abeja y vio a las dos heroínas con odio.

-¿Quiénes rayos son ustedes?

-Yo soy Ladybug.

-Y yo Queen Bee.

-Pero creo que nos conoces con otro nombre, Lila.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- al verlas bien no podía creer lo que pedía.- No es posible. Bobaliet y… ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS SOBREVIVISTE?!

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Lila.- un fuerte ruido de lejos la hizo sonreír.- Y al parecer tus mascotas controladas están en problemas.- los ojos de Lila brillaron y de sus manos largas espadas se crearon.

-Nadie saldrá vivo, mucho menos tú Marinette.

-Y otra vez te adelantas a los hechos. Nunca aprendes.- dijo Chat Noir.

-Ese es su mayor defecto…

-Chat Noir, dime Char Noir, bichito.- guiño su ojo y todos se pusieron en posición listos para derrotar a Lila.

…

Todos atacaron con sus poderes separándose en diferentes zonas. Silencer engañaba a los monstruos con la voz de uno de estos, para atraerlos y así Reflekta los volviese como ella; Bubbler comenzó a encerrar a sus enemigos e Illustrator atacaba con guantes de box a quienes se acercaran; Vanisher hacía tropezar a sus enemigos y así Backwarder los hacía retroceder en el tiempo y Riposte y Capitán Hardrock los reducían junto con Catalyst que al tocar a cada uno de sus aliados incrementaba su poder. Todos estaban haciendo algo a excepción de los gemelos y Bridgette.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó Alexander.

-Sí, todos están haciendo algo.- infló las mejillas Maximilian. Duusu rio.

-Todavía falta, pequeñines. Además, falta un portador en aparecer.- dijo mirando a Bridgette que tenía en su mano el miraculous del pavorreal. Un monstruo en verdad grande fue hacia ellos y los gemelos gritaron al verlo tan cerca y Bridgette abrió la boca… este ser salió volando atravesando el muro de una casa y al girarse todos, Bridgette tenía un elegante vestido azul de sirena, con faja de cintas negras y tacones, antifaz, y sus ojos se veían como los de Duusu.

-Niños, por esta vez vayan al mar. Desde ahí nos van a cubrir.- los dos chocaron sus manos y Bridgette extendió su abanico lista para dar pelea.

…

Una gran ventaja se abrió para los nuevos héroes, y eso eran malas noticias para Queen Luminoire. Una y otra vez esquivó los ataques, pero al intentar atacar alguien siempre estaba sobre de ella. Cada vez sentía la vena de su cabeza hincharse por la ira que estaba desbordando pero conservaba a duras penas la cabeza fría para poder hacerles frente.

-¡Ríndete Lila!- exclamó Ladybug.- No vale la pena todo esto.

-¡Ya cállate estúpida panadera! No pienso dejar ir mi poder. Y no estoy sola.- intentó invocar a sus sirvientes pero algo pasaba, nadie iba a donde ella.

-¿Qué pasa Lila?- preguntó Ladybug.- ¿Nadie viene? Nuestros amigos deben de estar justo a hora encargándose de todos ellos.- esta vez la villana palideció, y dejó que toda su ira lista para descargarse sobre todo mundo. Todos comenzaron a acercarse a ella, Chat Noir junto con Ladybug.

-¿Te he dicho que te queda ese traje?

-Tú también luces muy apuesto.- se iban acercando cada vez más y más, la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

-No, no… no debe terminar así. – balbuceó Lila lanzando una y otra vez sus esferas pero esta vez eran fáciles de bloquear

Ladybug intentó buscar dónde estaba el akuma pero no encontró un objeto visible donde pudiese estar. Queen Bee tenía lista la cerbatana, Vulpine afiló sus garras y Hawk Moth estaba atento a cualquier movimiento.

-No… no pueden hacerme esto. No pueden arrebatarme esto. ¡NO SE LOS PERMITIRÉ!- entonces algo explotó en ella. Sus ojos se volvieron negros por completo y alas oscuras como la de los akumas aparecieron en su espalda. De repente el cielo se volvió más oscuro, un negro total que no tenía nada que ver con el azul oscuro estrellado. Era extraño, apenas y podían verse el uno al otro y de la nada, una niebla oscura surcó por entre ellos.

-¡Agh!- la primera en caer fue Queen Bee, tomaba su cabeza con fuerza y tenía los ojos tan abiertos llenos de horror.

-¡Bee!- gritó Ladybug. Vulpine se hincó a ella y se volvió contra la akuma.

-Maldita, ¿qué le hiciste a…? ¡Agh! ¡Joder! ¡Duele!- se quejó hasta que quedó en el suelo con una expresión idéntica a la de su amada. Todos vieron a Luminoire y ella destilaba una sonrisa perversa.

-Ya ves el alcance de mi poder, Marinette. Ahora todos quienes han osado enfrentarme, incluyendo a sus patéticos amigos, quedaran sumidos en la oscuridad.- todos fueron afectados por ello, en cambio las sirenas y tritones al estar en el agujero, no entendían lo que pasaba, lejos de esa nefasta niebla que rodeaba el agujero.

-No si te dete…- Félix cayó arrodillado, llevando su mano a su cabeza sin poder moverse.

-¡Hermano! ¡Agh!

-¡Chat!- antes de tocarlo sintió una punzada en su cabeza y este se expandía a todo su cuerpo poco a poco.

-P-Princess…

-Chaton…

Y entonces, sintió como si cayera en algún pozo sin fondo, escuchando por última vez el eco de la voz de su amado…

Ladybug abrió sus ojos. Ya no estaba en la playa, no estaba en ningún lugar. Todo era oscuridad.

-Hola...

Nada.

-¿Adrien?

Ni siquiera había eco.

-¡¿Alguien?!- esta vez un viento azotó y la hizo caer. Su traje desapareció y sólo quedo Marinette. Un repentino dolor comenzó a aparecer en todo su cuerpo, era como si algo le hubiese mordido. Comenzó a gritar, desesperada por esa ola de dolor que se expandía cual veneno, sintiendo que todo estaba mal, sintiéndose sola. Sintiendo…

Desesperanza.

-¡Alguien por favor!

No había nadie alrededor y sintió algo en su pecho. Al mirar vio que tenía un oscuro hueco sangrante. Gritó por el horror y vio que este iba haciéndose más grande.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede terminar así! ¡No puede!- comenzó a llorar encogiéndose, sintiéndose tan sola.- No puede ser… no… que alguien me ayude.- sollozó viendo su piel comenzar a agrietarse como cristal y sintiendo que pronto sería engullida en aquella gran nada…

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Marinette.

Escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

-Marinette, no te rindas.

Su piel tronó al voltear para ver quién era el que estaba ahí. Sus lágrimas se incrementaron al ver a la persona que le sonreía.

-¿P-Papá?- la sonrisa del hombre bonachón la dejó desconcertada.

-Hola, mi Marinette.

-¿C-Cómo?

-No hay tiempo Marinette. En este momento debes recordar que no estás sola, hija. Tienes grandes amigos que siempre estarán contigo y que ahora te necesitan.

-P-Pero papá, no hay nadie aquí.

-¿Qué dices?- rio con gracia.- Aunque no me veas siempre estaré allí contigo, protegiéndote y viéndote convertirte en una gran mujer.

-Papá…

-Además, tienes algo de todos a los que amas justo aquí.- señaló su pecho.- Todos tus amigos y amigos siempre estarán contigo. Y eso es algo que esa muchacha nunca tendrá.

Marinette llevó su mano a su pecho y esta tocó el collar de Adrien. De repente el agujero comenzó a cerrarse y su piel a recuperar la textura de antes. Entendiendo que ese hueco y esa oscuridad eran de Lila, no de ella.

-Recuerda, mi amor. El amor es mucho más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar, y es lo que nos hace fuertes e invencibles.

-Papá…- ella le abrazó llorando, pero esta vez con una sonrisa.- Te quiero.

-Tu puedes Marinette, tienes una parte de mí en ti, así que no te rindas. Puedes con todo… Ladybug.

Ladybug abrió sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo pesado pero allí en medio de todo, estaba Lila akumatizada que reía con el sufrimiento de todos. Logró mover su mano y ponerla sobre la de Chat Noir que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Adrien… estoy aquí… siempre.- este reaccionó y la vio, estaba igual que ella pero definitivamente estaba fuera de aquella ilusión. Tenía su bastón en mano, ella asintió y él presionó el botón que lo hizo alargarse y golpear a la akuma justo en la cara, haciendo que sus alas desaparecieran. Su poder se debilitó. Todos comenzaron a reaccionar poco a poco pero la oscuridad perseveraba.

Bridgette que logró salir de este trance pudo sentir los sentimientos de Chloe que quería ayudar. Tomó una pluma y sopló, esta se posó en la peineta de Chloe.

-Chloe, soy Bridgette, o ahora conocida como Paon. Justo ahora tomaré tu deseo de ayudar para darle forma y convertirlo en la lumbrera que necesitamos.

-Ya era hora de que me pidieran mi ayuda. ¡Hazlo!

Una brillante luz salió del hoyo y esta voló en pos hacia arriba, Luminoire fue cegada por una criatura de luz dorada.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- y de entre la luz que se debilitó un momento, un ave similar al fénix dejó escapar un último destello antes de desaparecer, arrasando con aquella oscuridad maldita.

-Eso… es la señal de tu fin.- declaró Ladybug que se levantó con Chat Noir aun tomados de la mano.- Y esto, la herramienta de tu derrota. ¡Lucky Charm!- para su sorpresa cayó un frasco y al leer la etiqueta sus ojos se abrieron grandes.- ¿Medicina para el estómago? Pero qué…-entonces tuvo una realización.- Claro, ¡ya sé dónde está el akuma!- miró alrededor, sus compañeros, el faro que estaba a varios metros de ellos, su yoyo, y por último la medicina. Era ahora o nunca.- Claude, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a guiarla a ese faro?

-No se diga más.- tocó la flauta.- ¡Mirage!- un extraño sonido comenzó a escucharse, un mar negro se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- Queen Luminoire distinguió tarde lo que era eso, un mar de tarántulas con grandes colmillos chillando por su alimento.- ¡AAAAAAHH! ¡ALEJENSE DE MÍ! ¡MUERANSE INSECTOS ASQUEROSOS!

Esta vez fue el turno de Hawk Moth atacar en conjunto con Queen Bee. Hawk Moth atacó y la akuma saltó alto esquivando el ataque y notando entonces que las arañas eran una ilusión al verlas desaparecer en una nube de humo naranja.

-¡Malditos!..- sus maldiciones no se completaron cuando Queen Bee saltó casi a su altura.

-Honey Drop.- lanzó el beso y en la punta de su dedo estaba una gota de miel a centímetros de la cara de la castaña.- ¡Expande y revienta!- la pequeña gota se transformó en una enorme pelota que la hizo rebotar y reventó lanzándola hasta donde el faro donde cayó en el techo. Una figura vino desde lo alto.

-¡Cataclysm!- cayó al frente del faro pero no lo tocó, sino que tocó la tierra donde este se sostenía, el suelo se destruyó y el faro comenzó a caer.

-¡No se desharán de mí!- Queen Luminoire intentó saltar pero sus pies estaban pegados al faro con la misma sustancia de la burbuja de Queen Bee. El yoyo de Ladybug terminó por atraparla sin posibilidades de usar sus manos.

-¡Abre grande!- casi metió la botella hasta su garganta y apretó, agradecía que fuera de plástico.

-¡Ladybug!- Chat Noir fue hacia ella extendiendo su mano y ella la tomó, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, felices de estar juntos con sus corazones sonando al unísono.

-¡CÓMO PESAN JODEEEEER!- gritó Vulpine al estar sosteniendo el bastón de Chat Noir junto con Hawk Moth y Queen Bee, el gato no lo había pensado mucho al momento de lanzarse sujetándose de la punta del bastón pero era un loco enamorado.

-¡Arriba!- gritó Hawk Moth y al jalar enderezaron el bastón y Chat Noir bajó con su amada en brazos.

-Sabes una cosa, normalmente eres mi princesa pero estado así creo que mi lady te queda mejor, o ¿prefieres bichito?

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme bichito, chaton. Oh…

El sol comenzó a surgir en el horizonte, marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día otorgando brillo al mar…

Una sombra nubló su visión por un momento. Queen Luminoire surgió frente a ellos bloqueando el amanecer, con una espada oscura en mano dispuesta a hacerla escarlata con su sangre.

-No han acabado conmigo, idiotas. Pero yo, ¡sí acabaré con ustedes!- fue contra Ladybug usando todo su poder para empalarla.

-¡NO!- gritó Chat Noir abrazando a su amada y...

El ataque no llegó. Luminoire dejó caer su espada, retrocediendo unos pasos para luego sujetar su estómago y una serie de ruidos extraños venían de ella, como si sus intestinos se acomodaran en su interior. Todos la miraron ante otro posible ataque, al verla con los ojos grandes como canicas e intentando musitar algo incomprensible haciendo un extraño movimiento de su boca que se transformó en una mueca desconcertante para todos. Tenían sus armas en sus manos, estaban listos ante cualquier ataque que proviniera de ella y no iban a caer esta vez…

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFRRRRR!**

Un atronador gas se escuchó por toda la bahía. Todos abrieron los ojos grandes y Ladybug sonrió mientras que la villana sentía que el alma se le había escapado, pero no de entre sus dedos, desmayándose por el esfuerzo. El akuma apareció, volando ante el amanecer hasta que terminó por morir como sus antecesoras.

Lila regresó a la normalidad y con ella todos los habitantes que estaban exhaustos y confundidos por lo ocurrido y los héroes del pueblo perdieron sus poderes al ver a los akumas dejarlos al fin.

El sol del amanecer se alzó más y Ladubug tenía una cosa por hacer.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la botella y todo comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, los puestos, las casas, la playa, el barco de los Couffaine que quedó cerca de la playa. Se miraron todos y Chat Noir se acercó a ella.

-Ganamos.- chocaron puños y Ladybug se apoyó en él.

-Y esta vez lo hicimos bien.- dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho mientras terminaba de ver el amanecer.

…

Al otro día, Marinette y sus amigos estaban en la playa disfrutando del momento. Bridgette pronto llegó cargando una gran cesta de comida, acompañada de toda su familia y los gemelos estaban corriendo persiguiendo a su perico azul. Sobre una toalla estaban los kwamis en su forma de animales teniendo un merecido descanso, y Luka complacía a todos con su guitarra. Marinette sonrió ante la estampa, la señora Anarka y Marie estaban charlando sentadas en unas sillas de playa que pronto fueron ocupadas por el señor Fu y su esposa, Natalie leía una revista mostrándosela a Bridgette en un artículo que hablaba acerca de la nefasta carrera musical de Vivica y los abusos y fraudes que hizo para mantener su carrera a flote. Hasta Sabrina se estaba divirtiendo con Nathaniel y Juliet que lo escuchaban hablar de la idea de un nuevo comic. Unos brazos se enredaron en su cintura y al girarse ella vio a Adrien que le sonreía feliz y Claude y Chloe se unieron a con sus parejas.

-¿Bailas?- preguntó Adrien.

-Contigo, siempre. Luka.

-Ya pongo el ritmo.- dijo comenzando a tocar siendo abrazado por detrás por Kagami. Alya y Nino se unieron al baile y Marinette no se perdió ni un segundo del amor que Adrien le profesaba sólo con la mirada.

-¡Allí están!- gritó Lila desde arriba de las escaleras, seguida de dos oficiales y el alcalde, un hombre delgado que no parecía de buen humor.

-Jovencita, más le vale que esto sea importante para arrastrarme hasta aquí cuando estaba por escoger el mejor puesto de postres.

-Por supuesto, y esto hará que este pueblo y yo pasemos a la historia.- Lila bajó y señaló al grupo.- Ve a ese chico rubio, bueno, él y algunos de los presentes son en realidad sirenas.- todos se miraron entre sí y Marinette intentó no reír.

-Ehhh… Lila, ¿estás bien? Es decir, es raro que te comportes así.

-No me vengas con esas que bien sé lo que digo.- tomó una cubeta de arena que era de los gemelos y esta la llenó de agua.- ¡Miren bien! Cuando sus pies se mojan estos se transforman en una aleta.- tiró el agua a los pies descalzos de Adrien pero nada sucedió.

-Oye, no iba a mojarme por el momento.- se quejó Adrien y Lila quedó pálida.

-No… ¿cómo es que no te ha salido una cola? ¡Deberías transformarte en una sirena ahora!

-En primera no sé de qué me hablas, no te conozco.- intentó razonar Adrien.- Y en segunda, si lo dices así sería un tritón, porque las sirenas son mujeres y los tritones hombres.- Lila notó cómo todos la miraban como si estuviese loca y luego se dirigió a Sabrina.

-Sabrina, mi amiga. Ayúdame a desenmascarar a todos estos mentirosos. Tú sabes la verdad tan bien como yo.

-¿Perdona? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.- dijo con la barbilla en alto y sin mirarla siquiera.

-¿Podría alguien llevársela?- preguntó Chloe.- Nos está arruinando la fiesta.

-No, a mí no me van a engañar. Yo sé que hay sirenas entre ustedes.

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Kagami, pero al voltear a ver a la japonesa esta tenía una cola roja de brillantes escamas rojas con dorado.- Hay algunas sirenas entre nosotros.- el alcalde y los otros se sorprendieron, sólo para ver cómo Kagami se quitaba la cola de sirena.- ¿A que son monas? Mi amiga Marinette las hizo.- entonces Juleka apareció saltando con una cola color morada con negro.

-Las quería usar para el final del festival.- Alya sonrió.

-Sí, la temática de sirena es muy popular, pero al parecer Lila se dejó llevar con todo lo que pasaba.

-¿No habrás decaído Lila?- preguntó Sabrina ocultando el placer de su voz.- Porque supe muy bien que tenías algunos problemas con ciertas sustancias.- todos asintieron a ello y tanto el alcalde como los guardias la miraron reprobatoriamente.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ellos mienten!- les señaló con su dedo tembloroso de la rabia.

-Vamos a discutir esto en otro lugar.- dijo el alcalde.- Y veremos qué es lo que usted tiene entre sus cosas.- los guardias la tomaron antes de que se escapase, de repente algo cayó encima de su cabeza y Lila vio al perico azul volar sobre ella, exclamando por el asco y siendo arrastrada hasta la alcaldía.

Duusu se posó en el antebrazo de una silla.

-Lo hecho, hecho, gran Sabio.

-Bien hecho, Duusu. La pócima que le lanzaste hará que olvide todo sobre las sirenas dentro de unos minutos y desarrolle cierto miedo al mar.

-Así la tendremos lejos de los mares.- asintió Marinette.

-Ojala se mude a un desierto.- susurró Nathaniel haciendo sonreír a sus amigas.

Los gemelos miraron hacia el mar y entonces vieron asomarse a Félix.

-/ ¡Papá!/- los niños se acercaron a su padre, tirando su ropa y transformándose en tritones. Natalie sonrió de lado.

-Qué bueno que a esa chica no se le ocurrió echarle agua a los niños.

Bridgette se acercó todo lo que pudo al mar, pero retrocedió un poco ante la marea. Esta sonrió triste a Félix y este quiso acercarse pero no podía.

-Lo siento…- musitó claro para ella.

-No lo sientas, Félix. Entiendo que tu vida está en el mar y que sólo renunciaste a esta temporalmente.- dijo viendo a los demás. Chloe había hecho lo mismo al fin un poco recuperada para estar con Nathaniel.

-Es que… el mar me llama, Bridgette. Y yo…

-Entiendo, Félix. Sé que tienes ahora responsabilidades, y te juro que si pudiera yo…- aguantó las ganas de llorar. Los gemelos se miraron y Maximilian tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Mamá no va a poder entrar con nosotros en el mar?

-A mí me gustaría vivir en el mar todos juntos.- dijo Alexander sin saber que esas palabras lastimaban los corazones de sus padre que no supieron qué decir.

-Por ahora no será posible, niños.- dijo el señor Fu y luego se dirigió a Félix.- Ahora que tengo mi libro de vuelta estoy seguro de que podré encontrar una forma de retirar el cristal de ella y así romper la maldición. Pero seguro que tardará.

-¿En verdad podré estar curada?- preguntó Bridgette al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo estarás. Y así, podrán ser al fin una familia.- ella sonrió y le abrazó feliz, todos se conmovieron ante esa escena y luego Adrien contempló el mar. Marinette se apoyó en su hombro y este le sonrió.

-¿Crees que pueda hacer algo desde aquí para ayudar a mi hogar?

-Lo haremos, todos juntos. ¿Tienes miedo?

-Un poco, pero es normal tenerlo.- ambos entrelazaron sus manos.- Porque ahora empieza un nuevo ciclo en nuestras vidas y no podría estar más feliz.

…..

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Me he dejado la vida en este capítulo. El próximo será pronto, el epílogo al fin! Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, les deseo que se cuiden y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	33. Hacia la felicidad

**Hola a todos! He aquí el epílogo de esta hermosa historia que tuve mucho placer de escribir. Y hasta el 1 de Junio me tendrán de regreso con otra historia que será Lukanette - Veneno de serpiente, y también quiero un pequeño proyecto pero será después. No saben lo mucho que me ayudó este proyecto en crecer y así afilar mis habilidades, y a todos lo que lo leen, no importa de dónde sean, México, Colombia, Chile, E.U, España, Francia, y la lista sigue y sigueeeeeeeeeee! Así pues sin más qué decir y que todos esperemos con ansias los especiales que vendrán… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y COMENZAMOS!**

…**..**

Capítulo 33.

Hacia la felicidad.

El auto avanzaba por la carretera en ese día claro y limpio. La pareja iba escuchando algo de música y en la parte trasera estaban sus hijos de cabellos negros, uno de ellos el bebé de dos años que debía estar dormido miraba el cielo de igual color que sus ojos mientras chupaba su pulgar y la niña a su lado estaba jugando con los peluches de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

-Chatonette, Minibug, ya hemos llegado.

-¿Ya?- la pequeña se asomó como pudo por la ventana con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos verdes destellaron al ver el mar.

El pueblo de Perros-Guinec floreció a lo largo de los años, aunque no se había expandido lo suficiente para ser una ciudad costera importante, guardaba su belleza natural y la gente estaba contenta por la paz y las historias fantásticas que los lugareños seguían contando acerca de los monstruos que años atrás atacaron el lugar.

El auto se detuvo enfrente de un bonito negocio que estaba cerrado, donde les aguardaba Bridgette con una sonrisa, la joven de cabellos cortos y de vestido blanco en corte V de cuello les sonrió viéndose más hermosa que años atrás.

-Hola, Marinette, Adrien, es un gusto verlos, se ven muy bien.- dijo contemplando a cada uno, Marinette se veía hermosa con su cabello hasta media espalda atado a una coleta alta, vistiendo con un bonito vestido de playa a rayas rosa y blanco y unas sencillas sandalias; mientras que Adrien, vaya que era todo un cambio, tenía el cabello un poco recortado por los lados pero peinado dejando las puntas elevarse un poco en un corte moderno, vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas verde y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con pantalones cortos color café y sandalias.

-Hola Brid.- le saludó Adrien abrazando a su cuñada.- Nos alegra mucho verte.

-Llegaron un poco antes de lo esperado.- dijo esta y Marinette le sonríe tomando a su hijo entre brazos y ayudar a su hija a bajar.

-No nos perderíamos este día por nada.

-Bueno, aunque debo decir que son los últimos en llegar, todos ya están en la playa.

-¿Es broma?- preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

-Te apuesto a que es cosa de Alya.- aseguró Marinette y no se equivocó.

Una parte de la playa se reservó para ese día. Era un evento privado y al llegar, Emma corrió primero hacia los invitados ondeando su vestido color aguamarina al correr.

-¡Tristán!- se lanzó sobre el pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos chocolate que estaba escuchando a su padre tocar y que apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pero igual cayeron al suelo entre risas.

-¡Emma!- regañó Marinette ayudando a levantar a los niños aunque Kagami se le adelantó.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada.- Kagami había cambiado mucho, su cabello ahora largo sobrepasaba sus hombros y tenía un recogido dejando ver su frente, se veía feliz, tranquila, y por supuesto hermosa.

-Kagami, me alegro verte.- se abrazaron felices para unirse con los demás.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que llegan.- saludó Nino acercándose con Claude a saludar a Adrien.

-Te dije que debíamos venir juntos, Adrien.

-¿Y yo que iba a saber?

-Tienes razón, así tuve tiempo de estar con mi esposa e hijos.- dijo con sus mellizos agarrados de sus piernas, niño y niña que heredaron el cabello de su madre pero el color azul de los ojos de su padre.

Alya se acercó para abrazar a su amiga y Juliet hizo lo mismo con su bebé de varios meses.

-Eres una tramposa, Alya.- le reclamó Marinette con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Todo era parte del plan. ¡Y ya que estamos todos que empiece la fiesta!- anunció y todos comenzaron a divertirse. Marinette se sentó en una silla con las chicas mientras los chicos hablaban aparte de sus vidas.

-Uff, cuanto deseaba este viaje.- suspiró Juliet.

-¿Es pesada la industria de la belleza?- preguntó Alya.

-No tienes idea.

Todas rieron. Marinette estudió a sus amigos y pensó en todos esos años hasta ahora y lo que tuvieron que pasar ellos para su nueva vida…

Ella y Adrien llegaron a Paris como todos los demás, al principio no pareció gustarles mucho la vida de ciudad pero poco a poco fueron adaptándose. Adrien se quedó en la casa de Marinette al no tener un lugar donde quedarse, pero gracias a eso se enamoró por completo del arte de la repostería y estuvo deseoso de aprender del mejor, no estaba de más decir que el malhumorado Roland se mostró encantado por primera de vez de tenerlo allí. Adrien no tardó en ser tan bueno como alguna vez lo fue Tom Dupain, cuyo retrato se puso en la panadería en su honor por amor a su familia, su amor al pan y como recordatorio de que estaba allí con ellos. Y como contribución al medio ambiente no sólo se negaba a usar plástico, sino que además colaboraba con grupos del medio ambiente. Además, se convirtió en el primero modelo exclusivo para las creaciones de su amada.

Claude fue un caso distinto, así como Adrien y Chloe aprendió la escritura humana y comenzó a interesarse en las construcciones e inventos de los terrestres, terminando por crear máquinas que limpiaban el aire y también el agua, mayormente recolectando todo el plástico posible para reusarlo o usarlo como material de construcción u otros usos haciendo mucho dinero con ello pero que donaba a organizaciones como la casa de animales de la abuela de su ángel.

Chloe en cambio no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Estaba perdida y todo era confuso, aunque agradecía que Nathaniel cuidara de ella gracias al dinero que obtuvo ante la nueva idea acerca de un comic basado en súper héroes, "Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir". Pero no era lo mismo, se sentía atascada en el mismo punto, sin embargo fue él y Sabrina quienes le impulsaron a la fabricación de joyas gracias a su don y en un año Chloe tenía su propia joyería en línea y Sabrina era su socia. Parte del dinero lo usa para donaciones y apoyo a Claude en sus inventos. Por cierto, en sus comics Nathaniel la puso como Queen Bee, ya que para él ella era en verdad una abeja reina que amaba con todo su corazón.

Marinette estudió más duro inspirada en la voluntad de Adrien y también en la memoria de su padre, pronto se hizo de una pequeña boutique que hasta ahora es una de las más visitadas por los parisinos y recientemente le han propuesto participar en la pasarela de Invierno de Paris. Aún seguía extasiada con la noticia.

Juliet estudió belleza y creo una línea completa de productos de belleza hechos productos naturales gracias a sus conocimientos en química, era barato, no dañaba el medio ambiente, y por supuesto comenzaba a tener gran demanda gracias a que los productos eran mucho más efectivos que otros productos.

Alya y Nino fueron los primeros en casarse, fue la boda más… original de todas, aprendiendo ese día que no importando qué, Alya podía poner en su lugar a quien fuera aun teniendo un vestido Dupain-Cheng sobre ella, Marinette se desmayó al ver en qué quedó el vestido. Tuvieron a Marissa en pleno auge de sus carreras y son unos padres maravillosos, y Alya asegura que su hija será la nueva DJ Carapace dentro de unos años como su padre y Nino no puede evitar inflar el pecho de orgullo.

El señor Fu y su esposa seguían viviendo junto al mar, seguros de pasar muchos más años en ese hermoso lugar, pero el señor Fu nunca dice no a un viaje por todo el mundo, preocupando a Natalie más de una vez. El mechón rojo que tenía no era porque quería implementar la moda, estaba teñido para cubrir las canas que sus padres le dejaron.

Para sorpresas de muchos el Liberty sufrió un grave daño de regreso a Paris por culpa de la capitana que necesitaba nuevos lentes, y al regresar Tomoe Tsurugi esperaba a su hija lista para reprenderla por su estilo de vida y el chico que escogió como pareja, pero Kagami ya no era la misma de antes y ante todo se impuso a su madre. Tomoe la desheredó pero Kagami no estaba sola, fue acogida por los Couffaine unos meses reparando el barco con gusto, y ese tiempo sirvió para que iniciara un pequeño proyecto recolectando plástico y vendiéndolo haciendo en un año un negocio de recolección que le hizo ganar mucho dinero. Y justo en su boda su madre apareció después de reflexionar y aceptar la forma de vida de su hija. Kagami está feliz con la nueva relación que tiene con su madre y a pesar de la rígida actitud de su madre, la ha visto mimar a Tristán tal y como una abuela cariñosa haría, pero está preocupada por el nuevo pasatiempo de su hijo de aprender el arte de la espada.

Luka actualmente era un músico reconocido con una fama similar a Jagged Stone, a veces se iba de viaje pero siempre estaba en contacto con su familia y amigos.

Juleka cumplió su sueño de convertirse en modelo, y que con gusto, nunca se niega a trabajar con Marinette. Vive con Rose que la recibió al regresar de esas vacaciones llorando y pidiendo perdón por ser tan injusta con ella.

El regreso tuvo toda clase de emociones, cómo olvidarlo. Lila ni siquiera pudo ejecutar alguno de los tantos planes que planeó para cada uno de ellos ya que la arrestaron primero en el pueblo por posesión de drogas y al regresarla a Paris la policía encontró algo más que una bolsa de polvo. Gracias a las declaraciones que Sabrina dio a su padre, este investigó y encontró que Lila era parte de una red de narcomenudeo dentro de la universidad y en algunos clubes nocturnos. No sólo fue expulsada de la universidad sino que fue condenada a arresto domiciliario e iría a juicio en pocas semanas. Marinette tuvo mucho miedo esos días, si era sincera tener a Lila cerca significaba problemas e incluso se transformó en Ladybug todas las noches en caso de que se le diese por escapar, para su sorpresa no fue la única en estar al pendiente de Lila y hasta Alya se estacionaba fuera de la casa de esta con Nino presente hasta que Luka y Kagami los reemplazaban; pero Lila fue quien dio fin a todo. Cuando los oficiales fueron a recogerla para llevarla a los juzgados en compañía de su madre esta sacó una jeringa llena de alguna droga en su más puro estado que tuvo escondida todo el tiempo en su departamento, amenazó a su propia madre tomándola como rehén pero la policía intervino, Lila pensó que si se inyectaba algo de la droga podrían llevarla al hospital y así escapar después pero… su plan no resultó. Se excedió en la dosis y la declararon muerta después de ingresar al hospital. No hubo funeral, su madre no fue capaz de hacerle uno después de ver de lo que era capaz su hija. Fue enterrada en un pozo y su lápida no tenía nada de especial, perdiéndose entre todas las demás y terminando siendo olvidada con el tiempo…

Marinette respiró profundo y se relajó mientras Adrien tenía a Hugo en sus brazos y Emma jugaba cerca del mar. Su vista se puso en Bridgette que no dejaba de ver el horizonte. Se levantó y fue hacia ella poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, van a llegar.- Bridgette sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-Quiero creer que están a salvo. No he sabido nada de ellos en mucho tiempo y es normal que me preocupe.

-Debe de ser difícil, pero ¿qué te dice tu corazón?- Bridgette tocó el collar que seguía colgando de su cuello.

-Que están cerca.

Un chorro de agua se vio a lo lejos, todos guardaron silencio y la música se detuvo. Emma se sujetó de las faldas de su madre y todos miraron hacia el mar. Bridgette sonrió al verles asomarse al fin, a clara distancia del mar. Pero los gemelos no dudaron en acercarse más.

-¡Mamá!- los gemelos ya no eran unos niños, sino unos apuestos adolescentes.

Adrien se acercó con Marinette que le dio su espacio a Bridgette.

-No me puedo creer que haya pasado un año desde la última vez que los vio.

-Es normal, nosotros nos movemos siempre a aguas cálidas y eso nos hace viajar por todo el mundo. Los gemelos eligieron viajar con Félix para así adaptarse a la vida marina y sólo venir los veranos aquí, estos años los ha convertido en expertos del mar.

El maestro Fu se acercó a Bridgette que lucía nerviosa y no era la única, Félix también aguardaba en silencio.

-Como todos saben el tratamiento de Bridgette comenzó hace años después de encontrar la cura. Retirar el cristal era doloroso y sólo podía quitarle una minúscula parte cada cierto tiempo para que su cuerpo no sufriera demasiado.- este se giró a Bridgette y sonrió.- Hace unas semanas el último pedazo fue retirado. Ya nada te ata a tierra, eres libre.- Bridgette sonrió y luego miró a los demás. Félix se acercó, tenía algo en la espalda pero eso no parecía querer mostrarse.

Ella se acercó al mar pero al ver una ola venir ella retrocedió.

-¿Bridgette?

-L-Lo siento es que… tengo miedo.- admitió sintiendo las ganas de llorar.- Tengo miedo de que al final haya aunque sea un pedazo pequeño en mí. Y yo… no lo sé.

Félix quiso decirle algo pero una pequeña vocecita hizo ruido en su espalda.

-Mmmmh…- la pequeña de cabellos oscuros como su madre se asomó después de despertar de su siesta.

-¿Mamá?- Bridgette sintió su corazón latir al ver al fin a su pequeña niña.- ¡Ah! Me quedé dormida. ¡Mamá!- exclamó la pequeña.- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros este año?- Bridgette sintió deseos de poder abrazar a toda su familia, pero el agua…

-Bridgette.- le llamó Félix.- Está bien. No tengas miedo. Estamos todos aquí para ti.- tragando sus lágrimas ella comenzó a avanzar hacia el mar. Pero antes de poder hacerlo sacó de su bolsillo algo y lo lanzó hacia Adrien, para sorpresa de los dos fue Hugo quien lo atrapó.

-Ya todo está en regla. Pueden ocupar mi casa cuando quieran. Espero que para ustedes sea también un lugar donde puedan siempre hacer sonrisas.

Sus pies tocaron el mar. Tembló ante el tacto, no era lo mismo que el agua de su bañera, se sentía distinta. Pero al ver sus pies ser cubiertos por una ola dejó salir una risa temblorosa y todos aplaudieron y gritaron felices por Bridgette. Ella entonces se lanzó al mar, siendo recibida primero por sus hijos que la abrazaron y después por Félix que abrazó y besó con pasión. Fue un brillo casi imperceptible lo que se vio en el collar de Bridgette y después ella misma se separó al sentir ese extraño hormigueo en sus piernas que al levantar ya no existían sino que en su lugar había una cola de escamas azul cielo con sombras blancas. Igual a la de su hija. Todos celebraron el gran acontecimiento en la fiesta y Marinette se quedó con el vestido de Bridgette que dejó que la corriente regresara a la playa.

No tardó en llegar los abuelos que no dudaron en abrazar a sus nietos que al tocar el agua se transformaron en sirenas y tritones, Emilie mimaba por igual a sus nietos, incluyendo al hijo de Chloe porque era una hija para ella. Hasta que la noche al fin cubrió toda la playa siguieron celebrando.

Marinette observó a su hija como sirena y sintió un hueco en el estómago.

-Marinette, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Adrien que tenía a Hugo ya dormido babeando su hombro.

-Sé que nuestros hijos elegirán qué vida vivir, pero espero que pasen muchos, pero muchos años para eso porque quiero disfrutar de ellos todo lo posible.- Adrien rio entre dientes.

-No te preocupes Marinette, te aseguro que nuestros hijos no se irán de nuestro lado en mucho tiempo, además, no es como si de repente se fuesen a unir a alguien, ¿verdad?

-¡NOOOOOOO!- el grito de Claude se escuchó por toda la playa al ver a su hija tomar de la mano al hijo de Nathaniel y Chloe, Cedric.- Princesita, no… no hagas eso.- dijo al ver en la mano de su hija un brazalete rojo, la pequeña miró confundida a todos pero hizo desaparecer el brazalete para alivio de su padre que tomó a su hija en brazos.- No hagas eso nunca, por favor. Menos a esa edad…- la niña no entendía nada pero Claude se veía pálido como el papel y Juliet lo estaba calmando.

Adrien también palideció en un momento.

-T-Tal vez debamos hablar con Emma sobre eso.- tartamudeó y Marinette rio.

-Lo haremos mañana. Te lo prometo.

Un poco alejado de la playa, estaba Emma sentada sobre las rocas mirando el cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tristán y Emma sonrió.

-Miro las estrellas. No se ven así en la ciudad.

-Eso es cierto.- Tristán miró la cola de su amiga, era de un bonito color verde y sus aletas eran rosadas, este tragó un poco y sonrojado se sentó más cerca.- ¿Tú serás una sirena cuando crezcas?

-No lo sé. Pero quiero estar contigo siempre.

-Yo también, no quiero que nada nos separe. Pero ¿cómo haremos que no sea así?

Emma parpadeó un momento y entonces puso su mano en el pecho de Tristán, este se quejó por la palmada pero pronto comenzó a sentir calor y apareció un collar plateado con un aro con símbolos del mar tenía en el centro un lapislázuli en forma de lágrima.

-Escuché que papá le dio una joya a mamá para estar siempre juntos. Yo te doy la mía y así pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar juntos. Cuando veas tu collar también verás el cielo que no está en la ciudad.

-Woooow, te prometo nunca quitármelo.

-Más te vale. Porque nunca, nuuuuunca deberás quitártelo, es nuestro pacto.

-Es una promesa.

Los dos sonrieron con sus miradas en el cielo y sus dedos cerca de tocarse en el mar. Nadie se enteraría de ese collar hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando otra historia de amor comenzase, pero así como sus padres ellos siempre irían directo, aunque fuera nadando o corriendo, hacia su felicidad.

Fin.


End file.
